Until You
by Km802
Summary: A modern day story of Jack and Elizabeth. Jack Thornton thought he had a pretty full life, until he became a penpal for a class of 5th graders. Sometimes life is full of unexpected surprises.
1. A Year in the Life

**A Year in the Life**

 ** _MAY_**

Captain Jack Thornton of the Army National Guard Reserves stood in the living room of his condo, all dressed for his 2nd long deployment. This time around, he'd be gone about a year.

"All set?" His younger brother Tom asked, entering the room.

"Just about. What about you? Sure you can handle everything?"

"I'm subletting the condo. Not running a multi million dollar company or leading a group of soldiers into battle like you bro. I doubt it's going to be that hard," he laughed.

"Don't forget about Rip."

"Yes. Subletting and watching the world's laziest dog. I think I'll be just fine." Tom gave his brother a mischievous grin.

"Knock Knock!" Another male voice called out from the front door. "Great! I was worried I'd missed you guys."

"I would have waited, Jesse." Jack smiled at his middle brother. Jesse Flynn-Thornton was Tom and Jacks adopted brother.

Jack's family spent some time as a foster family when the boys were younger. As a police officer, their father had seen a need for good foster families in their area. God laid it on his and his wife Charlotte's heart to do something about that.

One day when Jack was in middle school, Jesse came to live with them and he never left. It was something which the whole Thornton family was very thankful for.

In his younger years Jesse was a handful, not unlike Tom, but he quickly made his way into all the Thornton hearts.

After their father passed away years later, the three boys stayed very close. It was just what Thomas Thornton would have wanted. It was that closeness that was making it hard on the brothers to say goodbye as Jack today.

After taking some time chatting and giving each of his brothers his "be good and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" speech, Jack felt ready to leave. He took one more good look around the condo, giving Rip a good pet before he and his brothers left for the airport.

An hour and a half later they walked into the busy Boston Airport. Tom and Jesse stood back watching as their brother checked in for his flight. Jack wasn't the only Army Guardsmen deploying that day. The airport lobby was covered with men and women in green and their families, making the reality set in for both Tom and Jesse that they wouldn't see their big brother again for almost a year.

"I don't like this," Tom muttered to Jesse.

"Yeah me either. But you know Jack, he was always meant to serve his country." Tom gave an understanding nod. He may not like what was about to happen, but he was proud of his older brother and always would be.

"All checked in," Jack confirmed walking back.

"Alright then," Tom replied. "Mom just texted. She's parking and will be up here soon."

"Okay." The three just stood there staring at each other. Jack sensed a change in their moods that needed to be addressed. "What's up guys?"

"You're leaving," Tom blurted out. "I don't know, guess I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be back." Jack's voice full of confidence.

"You don't know that." Tom stood with his arms crossed, looking so much like he did when he was little.

"No, you're right, but I'm good at what I do."

Jack gave Jesse a quick "look after him" look, to which Jesse winked in acknowledgement.

"Jack!" The men turned around to see a young blonde woman running towards them. When she caught up, she practically jumped into Jack's arms.

"Oh look, Rosie's here." Jesse rolled his eyes. He couldn't figure out how his brothers annoying high school girlfriend and her husband were two of Jack's closest friends. But seemed to work somehow.

"Rosie! What are you doing here?" Jack chuckled.

"She woke up at the crack of dawn saying she just had to see you off." Rosie's husband Lee answered as he approached, pushing two tired little kids in a stroller. "Tom, Jesse, good to see you guys too."

"Lee." Both brothers smiled.

"This is ridiculous, but awesome. I'm glad I get to see you guys again before my flight," Jack said giving them each hugs.

A few moments later, Charlotte Thornton joined the little crowd. Jack look around and laughed, seeing so many people he cared about with him. It was a good feeling.

Having some time to kill, the crew headed towards one of the airport cafes for coffee and breakfast. But before they knew it, it was time for Jack to meet his men for departure.

"Well, it's that time." Jack looked mournful at his friends and family.

He hugged Tom first, who made him promise again to stay safe. Then Jesse, who ordered him to come home as soon as possible. Jack agreed to both.

"Remember, I love you guys. Stick together and hold each other accountable, okay?" His requests was met with a somber nod from both brothers. Ever since their dad died, Jack did the best he could to be a good example for them. He was of course still a goofy older brother who liked to mess around now and again, but more importantly he wanted to be a person they could look up to. What he didn't realize was he didn't need to try so hard. Both Tom and Jesse admired Jack and looked up to him completely.

Next a tearful Rosie and stoic Lee approach, giving Jack two big hugs. Jack even leaned down giving their little ones each a kiss and smile. "Be good for your mom and dad okay? Uncle Jack loves you."

"Oh Jack," Rosie gushed. "Don't you want one of your own someday?"

The hopeful smile on his face was unmistakable. "Someday, yes. I hope so anyway."

"I could always fix you up," she sang. "I know this great woman, she's a teacher and…"

"Rosie!" Jack interrupted with a laugh. Being set up was not something he was looking for. Especially now. "Let me get through this next year okay? Then maybe, maybe we'll talk about you setting me up."

"I for one wouldn't mind some grandkids before I die," Charlotte piped in with a grin.

Jack rebuked his Charlotte with a matching grin. "Mom, you're young and fit. Relax."

"There's that sass." She shook her finger.

"Don't worry Mom, maybe one of us could give you grandkids," Jesse teased gesturing between himself and Tom.

"Woo now! Don't gesture at me! I am not going down that route any time soon!" Tom responded adamantly.

Charlotte shook her head with a smile. She loved her boys, all of them. She turned her focus back to Jack, already missing him. "I love you, son. Stay safe. Write me okay?"

"I will, I love you."

She let out a sigh. "Your father would be so proud of you. All of you!" She reached out pulling her sons in for a long hug. Saying a prayer that this wouldn't be the last time they'd all be together.

A moment later, Jack left to head to his checkpoint. Taking one final look back to wave at his friends and family.

"My life's in your hands God," he prayed. "Stay with me."

 ** _JULY_**

 _(Over in Iraq)_

Jack had been in Iraq for just over a month now. He'd settled in quickly with the men and was mostly enjoying himself. He loved his job and the ability it gave him to travel, serve and meet new people. But something seemed to be missing.

To pass the time, he sat in the morale tent reading the latest book his mom had sent.

"Captain Thornton?"

"Yes sir." Jack stood to salute his commanding officer.

"At ease." The senior officer smiled. "Wondered if I might have a word with you."

Jack nodded.

"You're aware that we have a program where we pair up soldiers with grade school classes back home? Kind of a penpal situation?"

"Yes sir, I'm aware."

"Great. I've been given this information. A teacher from a school back home is looking to do this with her class in the fall, and you're one of the men that came to mind."

"Me sir?"

"If you're not up for it pass it along. I just know you're great with kids."

"Oh, yes sir. I guess I could consider it." He took the envelope.

Later that night Jack sat in his bunk staring at the ceiling. The days in the desert seemed to be getting longer and harder with each passing week. Even so, he knew he had it easier than some. He didn't leave a wife or kids at home like a number of the men did. He couldn't imagine what that would be like. Jack did wonder what it would be like to have a love to write home to though. Someone to dream about after a long hard day. Sure he had family and friends but it wasn't the same.

He rolled over, picking up the envelope his CO gave him earlier, pulling out the paperwork inside. Most of the papers were the guards penpal program forms but clipped to the front was a handwritten letter.

" _Dear Soldier,_

 _First, I'd like to thank you for your service. Sacrificing time away from your loved ones and life for those of us at home is truly noble work._

 _My name is Elizabeth Thatcher and I am a 5th grade teacher at Hope Valley Middle School in Massachusetts. More and more kids these days seem to not understand the importance of what it is you and your fellow servicemen do. I've wondered if it's because they don't have a face or name to put with it. I'd like to change that. With the Guards large presence in our community here, I'd really like to help my students understand better who you all are._

 _If you are willing, I'd love to have you as a penpal for my class this fall. I'm happy to work within whatever schedule or parameters work best for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elizabeth Thatcher_

He placed the papers back in the envelope before laying his head down again. The more he thought about it, maybe being a penpal for a group of kids could be fun. It'd help give him something else to think of while in this messy sandbox of a place.

 _(Back in Hope Valley Mass.)_

Elizabeth Thatcher woke up when her alarm annoyingly went off at 6am, as it did most mornings.

After beating her alarm into submission, she dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs towards the coffee. Coffee was like her lifeline these days.

At 6:30, as predictable as cold in winter, she heard the patter of little feet running down the hall then carefully moving down the stairs towards her.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Hi Mommy." Elizabeth's 4 year old daughter climbed up onto the breakfast bar stool. "We eat yogurt for breakfast?"

"May we have yogurt?" Elizabeth smiled.

"May we have yogurt, Mommy?"

"Yes. Strawberries sound good with it?"

"Yes please!"

Mya was a beautiful little girl. The whole family thought she looked just like Elizabeth at that age. She had her mother's sweet yet sassy temperament as well.

Elizabeth placed a small bowl of yogurt and strawberries down in front of her daughter just as a little voice began calling out from upstairs. She smiled and headed up to the room of her handsome little boy.

"There's my big boy! Come here Asher." She lifted the smiley 18 month old from his crib and placed him on her hip.

Asher was such a happy, hyper little boy. He looked a lot like his grandpa William did at his age. Little Asher did have his father's smile though. At this point, Elizabeth hoped that was all he got from that side of the family.

She tried her best not to be bitter or angry. It wouldn't do any good. Especially now. It had been a little over two years since she and Charles had their life changing conversation.

Charles had been away in London for another two week long span on business. Things between them had been rough at best for the past year or so. With each passing trip he seemed to grow more and more distant. She wasn't giving up though.

Then that night he came home and everything changed. Charles announced he had been offered a prestigious job at the firm he'd be working alongside in London. Before Elizabeth could say anything, he dropped the next bomb.

He'd met someone. The two of them wanted to make a go of it.

" _I don't want to make this difficult. Just a clean break,"_ he'd said.

A clean break? What sort of clean break could they possibly have? They were a family. Or at least they were supposed to be.

Elizabeth changed Asher's diaper and took him down for breakfast, placing him in his high chair.

"Ok little man, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Sissy yogurt berries!" he said excited.

"Is that what you want too?"

Asher made the ASL sign for please.

Elizabeth handed him his breakfast and leaned back against the counter. She smiled at her kids, they were a true blessing. Her lights in the darkest days.

 _(Back in Iraq)_

Jack was coming back to his forward operating base after an exhausting patrol. Most of his men went straight to the morale tent to email their families. Jack went to his bunk, hoping for a little shut eye.

Sleep wasn't coming easy however. He was unable to switch his focus off from the mission and all that they were seeing. As he laid there he remembered something his boss back at the police department in Hope Valley had said.

" _Find your north star, the happy place that will help guide and comfort you on the hard days."_

When Jack first heard Chief Avery's words Jack knew his north star was the Lord above. Knowing his faith would help him through the tough times. But right now he was wondering if there was more to it. Maybe something else God wanted to guide him towards.

He closed his eyes again trying to let his mind go blank. When finally all the chaos of the day seemed to dissipate, he suddenly remembered the envelope his CO gave him a little while back. _Maybe this is it_ , he thought. He grabbed the envelope and went to the morale tent to send an email.

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Sun, July 10, 2016 at 11:53 PM

" _Ms. Thatcher,_

 _I'm Captain Jarrick Thornton of the United States Army National Guard. Thank you for the letter and interest in introducing your class to the servicemen in their community._

 _I am currently deployed to Iraq and my tour is expected to last just shy of a year. If you are still interested, I'd love to write to you and your class. I've never been a penpal before, but it sounds like fun. I know it's summer now, but if you'd like we can talk and get an idea of what you'd like for the kids._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Captain Jarrick Thornton_

"There we go. Sent." Jack stared at the message as he sat back in his chair. He took a few minutes to check his email and write home before going back to his bunk.

 _(Back in the states)_

Elizabeth was sitting in her empty classroom getting ready for the new year. Its bare walls were a bit intimidating, yet exciting. The beginning of every year was like a fresh start. Especially for her students. They'd be starting a new year in a new school. She wanted things to be perfect.

Taking a break from decorating, she picked up her phone to respond to some emails. Scrolling through she noticed one from a Captain Thornton and smiled. She was really hoping to start the penpal project in the fall and had a good feeling about his email.

 _From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher_

 _To: Jarrick D. Thornton_

 _Date: Tues, July 12, 2016 at 2:30 PM_

 _Dear Captain Thornton,_

 _Thank you for your response! I'm so excited for this. My thought was for the kids to each take turns writing letters to you, asking questions and telling you about their life at home. If you don't mind, I'd like them to each physically write letters instead of always emailing. I feel like letter writing is a dying art. I probably sound like a 70 year old woman, instead of a 27 y/o woman but I can't help it!_

 _Anyway, maybe we can start with a little bio? That way the kids can get an idea of who you are. I also thought maybe you could send us some pictures as well. I think the kids would love it. How does all that sound?_

 _Ms. Thatcher_

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Sat, July 16, 2016 at 5:13 AM

 _Ms. Thatcher,_

 _Sounds like a great idea. I'm all for the letter writing. Maybe the kids will connect more with something tangible to hold on too._

 _I don't have a camera here, but I know people who do. We can make the picture idea happen._

 _I'll work on the bio soon and email it over._

 _Sincerely,_

 _J_

From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

To: Jarrick D. Thornton

Date: Tues, July 19, 2016 at 3:30 PM

 _Jarrick,_

 _Thank you! I'm really looking forward to this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elizabeth_

 ** _AUGUST_**

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Sat, Aug 6, 2016 at 10:15 AM

 _Elizabeth,_

 _So I've been working on this bio. It turned out to be harder than I thought, hah. I tried to make it something the kids would find interesting and relate to. So here it goes..._

 _My name is Jarrick Thornton, I'm a 28 year old Captain in the Army National Guard Reserve. My home base is Hope Valley Massachusetts and I am currently deployed to Iraq._

 _Being in the Reserves means I work 1 weekend a month, two weeks a year for the Army, and deploy when needed. When I'm not working for the Army I work for the Hope Valley police department as a police officer._

 _For fun I like to rock climb, play hockey, paint and hang out with my dog Rip. He's a basset hound who loves to sleep more than anything else, but he's a great friend._

 _I look forward to sharing more and getting to know all of you as the year goes on._

 _Okay, so how was that?_

 _-J_

From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

To: Jarrick D. Thornton

Date: Tues, Aug 9, 2016 at 11:19 PM

 _Jarrick,_

 _That was perfect! Can't wait to share it with the class in a few weeks._

 _If you don't mind me asking, how are you doing? Must be so hard being away. It's been what, 3 months?_

 _-Elizabeth_

It took a few days at times, but Jack would do his best to respond to Elizabeth's emails. Feeling very much at peace with his decision to be a penpal. He enjoyed having something to look forward to. Neither Jack or Elizabeth realized it at first, but they were becoming penpals themselves, as well as friends.

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Thurs, Aug 11, 2016 at 1:16 PM

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Yup, just about 3 months. My mom's been counting down the days already. I tried telling her it would only make it worse, but you know moms._

 _Life here is going well. Only problem is it's dusty as all get out and I miss eating meals that aren't army issued. But really I can't complain. My unit is great, and I love my job._

 _How are you? How's Hope Valley?_

 _-J_

From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

To: Jarrick D. Thornton

Date: Sat, Aug 13, 2016 at 6:17 AM

 _Jarrick,_

 _Hope Valley is beautiful right now. Not showing many fall colors yet, but the change has certainly begun. Even this early._

 _Aw, your poor mom. I'm sure even with you being an adult it's hard. I have 2 kids and I imagine in some ways they'll always be little to me, heh._

 _My classroom is almost decorated for the new year! Lately I've been spending a lot of time setting up our classroom library. Currently, it's my favorite place. I even have a binder and little table all set up there for the penpal project. Any chance I can get a picture or two of you to start it off?_

 _How are you? Get any decent meals yet?_

 _-Elizabeth_

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Mon, Aug 15, 2016 at 7:41 PM

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I wish! I had a MRE yesterday while I was out on patrol labeled chicken teriyaki… I believe the teriyaki part. But it didn't taste like any chicken I'd ever eaten, lol._

 _I'm sad I'll miss Hope Valley in the fall. I love New England. Here it's just desert. Dry, hot and dusty._

 _You are right about my mom. I'll always be her little boy, even being the oldest of 3. So you have 2? That's exciting. Bet they keep you busy!_

 _About the pictures, I've attached two. One of me and Rip and one a buddy took the other day here. How's that?_

 _-J_

From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

To: Jarrick D. Thornton

Date: Tues, Aug 16, 2016 at 8:11 PM

 _That is the most adorable dog ever! His ears, I can't even! Hah. The pictures are great I bet the kids will love them. I see what you mean about the sand. In the picture from the other day you look completely covered in it!_

 _My kids certainly do keep me on my toes. They're great. Both under 5 and have way more energy than I think I'll ever have again. I don't mind though. My 4 y/o's new favorite word is "probably". So she fits it into every sentence she can. Its hilarious right now. My other is just under 2 and is climbing EVERYTHING! I stepped out of the room for less than a minute, came back and he's up on the kitchen table dancing… It was so hard to keep a stern mom face on when he just looked so darn proud!_

 _-Elizabeth_

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Fri, Aug 19, 2016 at 2:06 AM

 _Rip is a great companion. Terrible running buddy though._

 _That's great about the kids! Hope your husband helps you out. My brothers and I were climbers. I'd say it gets easier, but there's always new things to climb. I totally get the keeping a stern face. Friends of mine have 2 kids about that age and I've been asked to leave the room several times because I can't keep a straight face. Can't help it!_

 _How are you feeling about the new school year? My mom's been a teacher for 30 years. She always gets flustered this time of year._

 _-J_

From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

To: Jarrick D. Thornton

Date: Thurs, Aug 25, 2016 at 7:32 AM

 _Good question! I've been running around like a madwoman for the last few weeks but I'm now surprisingly calm. Everything seems to be in its place and ready. Now I just need the students! I have 22 this year, so that's exciting, and scary._

 _I have a friend that does that! Sends people out of the room. I've gotten sent out a time or two. Sometimes it's even funnier when you see your friends kids doing the same thing your kid does to you. Solidarity and all, lol._

 _Thanks for the tip on my little climbing monkey… guess I better brace myself :) and no, no husband. It's just me and the kids. It's okay though. I have a great support system (when I remember to use them)._

 _-Elizabeth_

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Fri, Aug 26, 2016 at 1:42 PM

 _I'm sorry about that. My mom spent a number of years as a single mom. I was more or less grown but not my brothers. I can only imagine how hard you must be working. She had a good support system as well, but she can be stubborn. I think it was hard for her to let people help. I get it._

 _I just got orders that I will be out of range for a bit, meaning away from communications. I should be back shortly after the start of the school term. Either way I'll message you when I get back._

 _Good luck on the first week back! Tell the kids I look forward to hearing from them._

 _-J_

From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

To: Jarrick D. Thornton

Date: Thurs, Aug 26, 2016 at 9:48 PM

 _I will :) Good luck out there. Stay safe Jarrick!_

 _-Elizabeth_

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Fri, Aug 26, 2016 at 5 PM

Always :)

-J

 ** _SEPTEMBER_**

Elizabeth walked into her classroom at 7:00 am after dropping off her kids at her sisters house. She moved around the room checking each desk and cubby making sure everything was all set. She loved the first day of school. Ever since she was a little kid. It was like a clean slate, full of new possibilities.

"Happy first day of school!" a cheery voice rang out from behind her.

"Rosie! What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a delivery to make. These are for you." Rosie handed Elizabeth vase of beautiful colorful flowers. "I thought they might brighten up the place for you."

"Well, thank you! They're lovely." She sniffed them then placed them on the corner of her desk. "What are you up to today?"

"Not too much. I'm heading down to the theater after this to catch up on some boring paperwork and then I'll see where the day takes me."

"Sounds… fun." she laughed, knowing her friends disdain for paperwork.

"Doesn't it though." She rolled her eyes. Rosie use to be an actress, and still was from time to time. Since settling down and having kids she took over running the local theater, running summer camps for kids and all sorts of fun activities. She loved it mostly, and it gave her the flexibility she wanted as a mom. No more traveling in shows and being away for months at a time.

"Lee and I wanted to have you and the kids over for dinner soon. Is there a night that works?"

"I can check. Maybe this weekend?"

"Perfect! Let me know which day!" She hugged Elizabeth, wishing her good luck and was off.

Elizabeth went back to her desk, smiling at the flowers she had been given. She knew she had a little bit of time left before the buses arrived so she decided to check her email. Much to her disappointment, she hadn't heard anything from Jarrick.

Her disappointment surprised her. She had grown to enjoy talking with him in the short time they'd been exchanging emails. Cared about him even. She hoped he was ok, wherever he was.

She looked up at the sound of movement and smiled as her new class began to walk in. Taking in all the decoration and work she had put into it. They seemed to appreciate it. She had spend an extra amount of time trying to make the classroom inviting, helpful and "cool". Knowing that these middle schoolers thought they were big stuff now, even though as 5th graders, they had gone from top of the elementary school, to bottom of the pecking order in middle school. Nevertheless, she wanted them to enjoy being there. So far it seemed that they were off to a good start.

After lunch she decided to introduce the penpal program. After gaining the children's attention she explained the project to them and read them Jarricks bio. The children's excitement grew instantly as they all started to think of what questions they would like to ask him.

A number of the girls giggled and made comments on how cute they thought he was in his pictures. Elizabeth would never say this aloud, but she wholeheartedly agreed. Her heart did this weird fluttering thing when she looked at them, or received an email. It was an unnerving feeling.

The first volunteer was Timmy. He grabbed the paper and envelope from Elizabeth and went to his seat to write. Getting many suggestions from his classmates as to what to ask.

 _(Over in Iraq)_

Jack and his unit drove back to base late one afternoon. Jack was more than happy to be back. The home base seemed like a palace after all they'd just come through. He went to his bunk to drop off his stuff before heading to the showers. It had been over 2 weeks since he had contact with the world back home. After his shower he headed towards the computers. He had a lot of emails. Some from his mom and brothers, Lee and Rosie too. As he scrolled down a smile crept on his face when he noticed her name.

From: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

To: Jarrick D. Thornton

Date: Mon, Sept 5, 2016 at 8:22 PM

 _Hi Jarrick,_

 _I know you're away and won't get this until later but I wanted to let you know I introduced you to the class and they are so excited! I sent you your first letter today. Maybe it will even be there when you get back._

 _Hope you're safe out there!_

 _-Elizabeth_

Jack quickly got up and went to check to see if any mail came in. He felt it may be a long shot. Mail took forever over there, but it was worth a try.

"Hey Mike, I get any mail when I was out?"

"Yes actually. Give me a sec." His friend Mike left to retrieve it. "Ah, here it is. Hope Valley Middle School care of Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Nice! Thanks Mike." Jack headed back to his room and read the letter.

" _Dear Captain Thornton,_

 _My name's Timmy and I'm in Ms. Thatcher's 5th grade class. Thanks for wanting to write us. I'm supposed to tell you about me and then I get to ask you questions. I live in Hope Valley Massachusetts. I have a mom, a dad and a sister. I like my parents. My sister's okay I guess. I like to play soccer and build models with my dad._

 _I have a lot of questions but Ms. Thatcher says we're only allowed to ask 3 at one time. So I guess I'll have to pick._

 _I like your dog. How old is he? Who takes care of him when you're away?_

 _Did you choose to deploy or did they make you?_

 _What's Iraq like?_

 _Thanks again for writing us. This is cool!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Timmy"_

Jack smiled at the letter. His CO had been right, Jack was going to enjoy this. He placed the letter in a safe spot and went back to the morale tent. He was excited to tell Elizabeth he had received the letter.

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Thur, Sept 15, 2016 at 4:09 PM

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I'm back safely at my forward operating base and was really excited to have the first letter! I'll write Timmy back tonight._

Jack sat there for a minute trying to figure out if he should say what was on his mind. While away, he missed hearing from Elizabeth a lot. There was just something special about her, he could tell. He didn't want to say anything too forward. He knew he was suppose to be the classes penpal and didn't want to say anything stupid to her that would make that awkward.

He knew she didn't have a husband, but that didn't mean she was single. _Yikes,_ he thought. _This could get very complicated. What am I even thinking? I've got at least 7 months left here. Keep it to yourself Thornton, just be a friend. Yeah, let's just leave it at that._ He shrugged it off and went back to the email.

 _How are you doing? How'd the school year start off?_

The months on the calendar flew by and before they knew it, it was April. Eleven months had passed since Jack left on deployment.

Over the months Jack was gone, Elizabeth's class wrote him letters and emails, which Jack responded to as quickly as he could. They also sent him care packages full of pictures, notes, yummy treats and more.

He and Elizabeth also kept emailing and writing back and forth. Over the almost 9 or so months they were doing so, Jack felt as if he had grown to know her as a really good friend. But there was so much more he wanted to know about her. He only hoped when he returned that he might be given that chance. He carried a picture of her in his pocket. He found her beautiful no doubt, but there was something in her eyes that gave him a sense of peace.

Back in the states, Elizabeth looked forward to every email from Jarrick. Unsure about how he felt about her, and if he'd want to meet her when he returned she did her best to keep her emotions in check. A task that had become harder with each passing email. She couldn't help but feel like Jarrick was different. In their emailing, she had grown to know a lot about the kind of man he was by how he'd talk about the student, his family and how he'd ask about her.

Elizabeth wasn't looking for a relationship. The concept frightened her a bit after all she'd gone through. Having a new friend was nice though.

That night, after her children were snug in bed she picked up her phone to check her email. She was delighted to find she had one from him.

From: Jarrick D. Thornton

To: Elizabeth E. Thatcher

Date: Mon, April 15, 2016 at 4:09 PM

 _Elizabeth,_

 _How are you? I hope the spring semester isn't getting to you too much._

 _I have some news. I just received new orders that my unit will finally be heading home in a week's time. I'm so excited I can barely sit still. Much like how you've described your little boy, lol._

 _Anyway, I was excited and wanted to share the news with you. See you soon!_

 _-J_

"He's coming home! I get to see him!" She said out loud. Her excitement was quickly replaced was an odd nervous feeling in her stomach. "Oh boy…"


	2. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

A week later Elizabeth clapped her hands to gain the attention of her 5th grade class. "I have a surprise for you all today. We've received another email from Captain Thornton!" Chatter erupted as the classes excitement grew.

"Would anyone like to read it?" Hands flew up. "Okay Robert, come up front." The young boy ran up to the front of the class.

" _Dear Class,_

 _Guess what? I'm sitting in an airport in Germany on my way home! I wanted to let you know I have greatly appreciated all your letters, pictures and care packages over this school year. You are all awesome._

 _Let's see, what were the questions you asked:_

 _Q: Who will pick you up at the airport?_

 _A: My mom and brothers will be there. I'm really looking forward to seeing them._

 _Q: What will you do first when you come home?_

 _A: Sleep! I'm really looking forward to sleeping in a real bed instead of my cot._

 _Q: Will you miss Iraq?_

 _A: Good question! I'll miss my friends that I have served with. They're like family and I feel grateful to have known them. I will not miss Iraq itself though._

 _Q: Will you come see us?_

 _A: If it's alright with Ms. Thatcher, I would love to come in and meet the cool kids that have made this deployment so much easier!_

 _Until then, be good to Ms. Thatcher. Hope to see you all soon._

 _Your friend, Captain Thornton_

Once the school day was over, Elizabeth headed across town to her older sister's to pick up her kids. She opened the door immediately noticing how quiet the house was.

"Viola?" She called at quietly.

"Oh, hey Beth!" Viola smiled coming around the corner. "How was school?"

"Good. Now, why is it so quiet? Did you lose the kids? I hope not, I kind of like mine," she teased.

"Of course not!" She laughed. "They're all playing out back except for Asher. He's napping in the boy of yours was sleepy!"

"I'm not surprised. He didn't sleep well last night. Me either actually."

"Why didn't you? Because of Asher or something else?"

Elizabeth took a seat with Viola in the living room. "Tomorrow it will be 3 years, Vi."

"I know sweetie." She spoke soft and slow. Reaching out she took her younger sisters hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean clearly we weren't meant to be together and truthfully it's not like I miss him after all this but…"

"But what?"

She sighed. "It's my kids. They deserve a real family." Elizabeth looked down toward the hardwood floor, her sadness apparent.

"Oh sweetie. They have one. You and those two kids, that's a real family, Elizabeth. And to make it even better they have a horde of Thatcher's that love them dearly. Not to mention Leland and Rosie. Trust me, they don't need a father that decides he's randomly done and his stuck up Kensington clan."

Elizabeth snorted, "Don't hold back now sis."

"Well it's all true." Viola sat with her arms crossed. "Have you heard from him lately?"

"Not really. He emailed me to thank me for the pictures I sent of the kids but that's it." She shrugged.

"When was last time he saw them?"

"He sees them once a year at Christmas, you know that. Mya and Asher, they barely know him."

"That's what happens when you abandon your wife, daughter and unborn son," Viola growled.

"Not helping, Viola."

"Sorry. Well, how was school?" Viola said trying to change the subject.

"Good. My students penpal comes home tomorrow, so they're all excited to meet him soon."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Excited to met your penpal"

"He's not _my_ penpal," Elizabeth said as she nervously moved a few stray curls back behind her ear.

"Isn't he?"

"Viola!"

"Well you did email a lot yourselves. Aren't you the least bit curious about what it will be like to met him in person?"

"I suppose. I mean yes. I don't know." Elizabeth rubbed her face. She could feel the heat from her blushing.

Viola laughed noticing. "Don't try and hide it. I know you've enjoyed writing and getting to know him. You've been happier, in a way, lately."

"Oh now really, be serious."

"I am! Just don't rule anything out before you meet him okay?"

"Mommy!" Elizabeth's daughter ran to her. Elizabeth was thankful for the distraction.

"Hi Mya! Mommy missed you today!"

"Missed you too! What's for dinner?"

"Mmm, spaghetti."

"With meatballs?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!" And with that the little girl was off, leaving a giant smile on her mother's face.

"Thank you for always watching the kids. I'm glad they can be here instead of in daycare."

"Of course! I love those two. Plus I'm here all day with mine, and they love the company. It's like a play date every weekday." They laughed.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys. Mom, dad, and Julie too."

"You would find a way. You're a fighter! You're a Thatcher! We just like making it so you don't have to fight as hard."

….

"Where is he? Where's my son!" Charlotte Thornton paced impatiently in the busy Boston Airport. 11 months was too long to go without seeing her first born.

"He'll be here Mom. Sit please. You're driving me crazy." Tom rolled his eyes at his mom.

"Oh all right." She sat down arms crossed over her chest.

Jessie laughed, "Now you look like a pouting toddler."

"Watch that sassy." She grinned. "I can pace or pout, which do you boys prefer?"

On the plane making it's final descent into Boston, Jack sat looking out the window. He was ready to be home. He hoped this would be his last tour for a while. He'd be stepping back into his old job as a police officer, doing the guard 1 weekend a month 2 weeks a year routine. Other than that, he'd wait to see what plans life had for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with us today," the flight attendant said as they pulled up to the gate. "I would ask that you all remain in your seats to allow our returning heroes of the Massachusetts Army National Guard to exit first." The passengers obliged, giving Jack and the others a round of applause as they got up and gave a thankful wave.

The waiting area suddenly got busy as planes landed and passengers disembarked and headed to baggage claim. Jack's family was now standing, searching the crowd for any sight of him. Finally Tom saw him.

"Jack!" he called out, rushing towards him with his mom and Jesse in tow.

"Tom!" The brothers hugged. "What the heck, you're taller now."

"Must be the hair. It's been so long you forgot what I look like," he teased.

"Never!" Jack laughed, happy to be together again. "Jesse!" Jack called out giving him a hug as well.

"We missed you, Jack! Welcome home!" Jesse said hugging his brother tight.

"Come here." Charlotte embraced Jack. "Good to see you, son."

"You too Mom."

They headed down towards baggage claim to gather Jack's duffle. Jack was a little overwhelmed being home, which after being away for so long, seemed more foreign than the desert he'd just left.

"So the four of us are doing lunch together and then Rosie has planned a BBQ with all your friends tonight." Tom said grabbing his brother bag off the conveyor belt.

"Wow, okay. That's a lot in one day." Jack rubbed his head.

"We tried to tell her, but you know Rosie," Jesse added.

"Yeah you can't really tell that one 'no'. It's fine. It will be easier to see everyone at once."

"At least this way you get to meet our dear brother's lady friend," Tom teased.

"How many times do I have to ask you NOT to call her that. We're engaged now!" Jesse was less than amused.

"A lot apparently." Jack laughed. "How is Clara?"

"She's great, and like Tom said she'll be at the party tonight."

"I look forward to meeting her!"

After lunch the brothers headed to the condo. Jack was pleasantly surprised to see things just as he left them. Now that he was back, Tom would be moving in with some friends across town. Knowing Jack would need his space for a while.

"I think everything's as it was. As you can see Rip is even in the same spot. Lazy dog," Tom laughed.

Rip lifted his head and gave a low howl, causing the bothers to laugh.

"Thanks Tom. I really appreciate you watching him." Jack sat down on the floor petting his faithful hound.

"Eh, no worries. We got along fine. So, what do you want to do next? Nap or shower I'd imagine."

"Both, yes," Jack laughed.

"We'll let you get to that and see you over at Rosie and Lee's?"

"Sounds great." Jack began walking down the hall toward the shower.

"Hey, you gonna try to see her?" Jesse called down the hall.

"Who?" Jack asked, playing dumb.

"Seriously? Your penpal. You know, the mystery woman you wrote to while you were away. Probably more than the rest of us," Jesse teased.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe." Jack tried to play down his excitement. Secretly he couldn't wait to see her. "And I wasn't her penpal, I was one for her class."

"Right," Tom said drawn out. "Whatever you say." On that note, they left making jokes along the way. Their brother had always been hopeless with women.

….

Across town Elizabeth was busy cleaning up the latest drink spill in her den, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a sec!" she called out. "Asher William, no more juice in the den! You hear me?"

The two and half year old walked in and shrugged. "Okay Mommy. Hey, mess all gone!"

"Yes, the mess is gone." She shook her head and smiled at her son.

She went to the door to greet their visitor. "Lee, hi! This is a nice surprise." She gave him hug, welcoming him in.

"Thought I'd swing by and see how you were doing today?"

"You mean on the anniversary of the end of my marriage?" She gave a weak laugh. "I'm fine."

Lee just nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile. Lee and Elizabeth grew up together, he was more like a brother than a friend.

"You know you don't have to feel like you need to take care of me just because you were his best man. Besides, Charles and I have been apart 3 years now."

"I know, and it has nothing to do with being his best man, though I do feel horrible about that. You're like my sister, remember? I'll always wanna be here for you."

"Uncle Lee!" Elizabeth's bouncy little girl called out as she ran down the hall.

"Hi Mya! How are you?" Lee lifted her up off the ground.

"I'm good. Mommy says we get a babysitter tonight."

"That's right. Mommy's getting out of the house and hanging out with friends tonight." He put her down and she ran off to play. "I'm glad you're still coming over tonight."

"Rosie didn't give me much of a choice," she laughed.

"No, she really didn't. Trust me, it will be fun. The parties for an old friend of Rosie's, one of the guys from that returning Guard unit. He's a good guy, war hero, dedicated police officer."

"No need to sell me on him Lee. I'm all for celebrating the return of a soldier I don't know. I'm not looking for a date.

"Fair enough," he laughed. Lee and Rosie knew Elizabeth's and her class had been writing a man in the Guard, but never caught his name. Nor had they shared much about Jack to Elizabeth before. The night was sure to full of surprises.

….

After a long shower and a nap Jack was ready to head over to the Coulters. He had no idea what to expect there. With Rosie it could be anything. He ran his fingers over the shirts in his closet trying to decide what to wear.

"One year of not having a choice in what I wear and now I can't make up my mind." He laughed at himself. Finally decided on a his black fitted pants and light grey button down with the sleeves rolled up. He took one look in the mirror and was off.

Pulling into his friend's driveway he rolled his eye. "'Small affair" she said, right." There were cars all over the place. Jack took a deep breath and stepped out of his Jeep.

"Jack!" Jesse called out.

"Thank goodness, a familiar face," Jack joked.

"Yeah Rosie might have gone a bit overboard. I figured we'd wait for you out here." Jack noticed the adorable, long dark haired woman holding his brothers hand. "Clara, this is Jack. Jack, my fiancee Clara."

Jack smiled extending his hand. "Very nice to meet you, Clara."

"You too Jack! Welcome home. Jesse's told me a lot about you."

"Yikes, any of it good?"

"Oh it's all good!" Clara smiled. The three walked through the gate to the large decorated backyard.

"Smile Jack, it's a party not a firing squad," Jesse teased.

Once Jack was spotted the whole back yard cheered and clapped for him. He gave a bashful wave, not liking being the center of attention. He stuck pretty close to Jesse and Clara, enjoying getting to know his soon to be sister-in-law before catching up a little with Rosie and Lee.

Not long after, Elizabeth stepped into the Coulter's yard, nervously fidgeting with her dress. She wasn't sure why she was anxious. Though it wasn't like she got out much these days.

Elizabeth walked through the gate, reminding herself that this was supposed to be fun. She took a good look around the backyard, taking in all the decorations. Rosie had truly outdone herself. The yard was decorated in true patriotic fashion with music lightly playing throughout.

As Elizabeth looked for Rosie or Lee, she couldn't help but wonder how Jarrick was. Had he made it home okay? Was there someone caring enough for him to throw him a party like this? Finally she saw Rosie and walked over to say hi.

Up on the deck, Jack noticed Elizabeth as soon as she entered. He watched as she stopped to talk to Rosie.

"Lee, the women over there…"

Lee looked over. "Oh that's my friend, Elizabeth. She moved here a couple years ago from the city. I kept meaning to introduce you but then you deployed." Lee shrugged.

"Wait, your friend with the two kids that Rosie's always gushing about?"

"Yup that's her. She's great."

Jack was certain it was his penpal. She was more beautiful in person than the picture he had carried of her. But he wanted to be sure he wasn't just seeing things. "She's a teacher?"

"Yeah, 5th grade at Hope Valley Middle School. Why?"

Jack grinned, excusing himself and quickly heading over towards Elizabeth, leaving Lee completely confused.

"Oh Jack, there you are! I'd like you to meet…"

"Elizabeth?" Jack interrupted, extending his hand.

Elizabeth blinked rapidly at Jack, taking his hand in shock.

"Jarrick! Wait but Rosie called you Jack? I thought your name was Jarrick?"

"It is, officially . Most people call me Jack though."

"You two know each other?" Rosie asked as Lee joined them. Both thoroughly confused.

"Her students were my penpals this past year."

"Wait! You're the soldier she was writing? And you're the one that made all those care packages he bragged about?"

They both nodded smiling like mad.

" _This could be perfect!"_ Rosie thought to herself.

"Small world." Lee added with a smile.

"Rosie?" A voice called out from the deck.

"Oh goodness. Well, a hostess job is never done. Come on Lee." She began pulling him away.

"But I want to talk with them…" he protested as they went. Making Elizabeth and Jack laugh.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Jack. "Well, welcome home!" They laughed again.

"Yes, thank you. It's good to finally be home."

They stood awkwardly. For Jack, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He'd seen her in pictures of course, and already knew enough from their corresponding to know of her inner beauty. The combination of that and her in the flesh was enough to cause his heart to skip beats.

As for Elizabeth it wasn't much different. She'd seen his pictures and heard enough from him to know he was the real deal. It's what kept him on her mind for a lot of the last year. Seeing him in person and witnessing his handsome dimpled smile was enough to make her just a tad dizzy.

"I have to say, my class loved your letters and all pictures you sent. We have it all in the binder in the classroom library.

"I'm glad they liked them. I really treasured their letters. Yours too."

Elizabeth blushed, which was something she hadn't done in years. The reaction confused her a bit.

"You know, I was going to email you this picture tonight but since you're here." She pulled out her phone showing him a picture she took the other day.

Jack smiled. In the picture was her class, all holding up signs that said things like "welcome home" and "our hero friend".

"Wow," Jack said still staring at the picture. "This is awesome. Will you still send it to me?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Thanks! I think it will look perfect on my desk at work."

On the other side of the yard, Tom walked in and over to Jesse and Clara. "Hey, did I miss anything good?" he joked.

"You might have…" Jesse pointed over towards Jack and Elizabeth.

"Dang, and here I thought he didn't have any game. Less than a day back and he's got a pretty woman like that gazing at him."

"Oh it gets better…" Clara giggled. "That's his penpal friend."

"WHAT!" Tom yelled, giving Jesse and Clara a good laugh.

Back on the deck, Lee was busy finishing up with the grill when his wife approached. He didn't notice right away. He was too busy watching Jack and Elizabeth.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Rosie asked.

"What? No, I don't see anything," Lee said flustered.

"Lee, are you kidding? They're perfect for each other! Look at them, they're smiling like idiots down there!"

"Rosie, my track record with Elizabeth and her love life is not good. Neither is yours with Jack for a whole different reason, remember? Seriously, it's amazing we're all still friends." He laughed. "I'm not helping you with any schemes." He gave her a narrowed look.

"A) I don't need your help. B) She doesn't blame you for what happened Lee, so why do you? C) Jack and I moved past what happened between us years ago And D) Don't you think if it all worked out it would more than make up for the past?"

Lee looked back toward Elizabeth. He hadn't seen her smile like that in so long. He wanted her to be happy. Jack too. He couldn't deny that he thought they seemed like a great match.

"I'll think about it. Just be careful Rosie. I don't want her hurt again."

"Believe me Lee, neither do I. Now, foods done. Time to get the guest of honor up here."

"Why?"

"Hello! He eats first!" she rolled her eyes at her husband.

Lee laughed at his wife and called out from the deck. "Jack! Foods on. Rosie says the guest of honor eats first."

Jack raised his eyebrows and Lee and turned back to Elizabeth "Shall we?" He gestured and he and Elizabeth walked up to get food. Conversation still flowing as if they'd been friends for years.

After they got their food and sat down, they found it was hard to keep a steady conversation going. Not because they weren't interested and not because they had nothing to say. Neither could have been further from the truth. However there were a number of people wanting to greet Jack and welcome him home.

Elizabeth could see just how loved and respected Jack was. He was kind and considerate to everyone and seemed genuinely happy and appreciative of everyone he saw.

Rosie came down a little later, plate in one hand and a toddler on her hip.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's see if this one lets me eat anything," she laughed.

"Let me take him." Jack said reaching for the little boy. "I still haven't gotten to hold him since I got back."

"You sure?" Rosie asked. "You haven't finished your dinner yet!"

Jack stuffed the last bit of food in his mouth and took little Miles from his mom.

He hugged him tight, causing the little boy to laugh. "Uncle Jack missed you kid."

Elizabeth couldn't help but watch in awe of Jack. He held the boy like a pro, and he seemed to love every minute of it.

Rosie was beyond pleased. Hoping this display would aid her plan for her two friends.

Later that evening sitting around the fire, Jacks brothers, Clara, Rosie, Lee, and Elizabeth listened to Jack share stories from his time deployed. Most of which Elizabeth had already heard in his emails, but she loved hearing them again. This time in his voice. The man before her was so intriguing. The more she knew the more she wanted to know. These feelings scared her. She wasn't sure she was ready to open herself up again. She decided it was time to leave to get some air and clear her head.

"Well I should probably go relieve the babysitter," she finally said.

"Who'd you get to watch them?" Rosie asked.

"Clara's sister Becky, she's great with them."

"Nice, I bet the kids had a blast. Elizabeth has the best kids. Next to ours of course." Rosie said with pride.

"High praise." Jack grinned. "Well I hope to meet them sometime."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm sure it will happen at some point." She got up to leave and Jack stood up offering to walk her to her car. She nodded.

Once they were out of earshot Clara spoke up to the group. "Okay, how did none of us figure this out till now!" She laughed.

"I don't know but isn't it brilliant!" Rosie squealed.

Tom and Jesse smiled, they wanted their brother happy. Jessie had met Elizabeth through Clara and loved what he knew. Maybe this Elizabeth was just the girl for his brother.

Jack and Elizabeth walked around front in companionable silence. Both too nervous to say much.

"I'm really glad I got to finally meet you," Jack said as they reached her car. "In person that is."

"Same here." She couldn't stop smiling. It was a sight Jack loved already.

"Um if it's okay with you, I would really to come and meet the class." _And that will give me an excuse to see you again._ He thought.

"That would be great. Let me look at our schedule and I'll email you?"

"Sounds good. Oh and let me give you my number. Now that I'm back stateside."

"Of course." She handed him her phone.

"There." He passed it back. "I'll look forward to seeing you again, Elizabeth."

"You too."

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were leaning in for a hug. Jack caught the scent of Elizabeth lavender shampoo. It was mesmerizing. As he held her for a moment, he couldn't help by think how perfect she fit in his arms. Elizabeth was thinking the same thing. Something about being in his arms just felt right.

They were both grateful for the darkness of the night as they pulled back. Hoping it was hiding her flushed face and his embarrassing grin.

"Well I'll let you go. Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Jarrick."

….

Jack returned to the backyard. After saying goodbye to the few remaining guests, Tom and Jesse and Clara, it was just him and the Coulters. Rosie insisted Jack and Lee sit and enjoy a beer while she went and cleaned up.

Jack and Lee stared into the fire pit. Jack's thoughts on Elizabeth, Lee's thoughts on them both. He couldn't stop thinking about what Rosie said before.

"So," Jack asked breaking Lee out of his trance. "Elizabeth seems great." Jack tried to play it cool but his curved lips and dimples gave him away.

Lee looked up, laughing at the look on his friends face. "You like her don't you?"

Jack laughed back. "Did you know she was who I'd been emailing this past year?"

"I swear I had no idea. She never told us the name, neither did you. Honestly I didn't even consider it a possibility. There were hundreds of soldiers in your deployment. I never guessed it could have been you. I should have though, now that I think about it."

Jack and Lee both continued to stare at the fire.

Lee decided to engage in the conversation more. Like Rosie had said, if it worked out, that'd be great and they deserved to be happy.

"You know, Rosie thought Elizabeth had a little crush on her penpal soldier. Just saying."

"A crush? Lee we're not in junior high here." The men laughed.

"Her words not mine," Lee said with his hands up.

"What ever happened? With her husband, I mean. You knew them way back right?"

"Yup. I'm the one that stupidly helped them to get together and later encouraged them to get married. I thought it would help level Charles out. I should have just told her to run like hell." Lee took big sip of his beer.

"So what happened?"

"We all grew up together. Our families were friends. In college he asked if I'd set them up. I wasn't sure at first but he seemed to really like her." Lee sighed hard. "Eventually they got married, got pregnant right away. Elizabeth was fine with it. I mean she had always loved kids. Charles not so much. At first we all figured he needed time to come around to it you know? But he never really did."

"You're kidding?"

Lee shook his head, focusing on the fire.

"Charles's job kept bringing him to London more and more, so they were apart a lot. Then one day he told Elizabeth he was moving there, had met someone else and was done."

"Jerk."

"Pretty much." The anger Lee had felt that day still shown in his eyes.

"Wait, doesn't Elizabeth have two kids?"

"Yes, she found out she was pregnant with her son after Charlie announced he was done."

"The news didn't change anything for him?"

"No, and Elizabeth wouldn't let it either even if it had. She knew if it did, it'd only be temporary."

"Hell of a ride," Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. She's one of the best and strongest people I know. She's family to me."

Jack nodded, trying to wrap his mind around all he'd just heard. He couldn't fathom how a man could do that do his wife and kids. He knew it happened, but it wasn't something he would ever do. He knew that for sure.

"Tell you one thing. She seemed happier tonight than I've seen her in a long time."

"I like her..." Jack admitted slowly. "When I first signed up to do the pen pal program, it was before the school year started. So it started out just her and I. Once the new school year started I'd write the kids but we'd send messages too."

Lee just nodded.

"She's special. I could just tell."

"She is. Look Jack, if you want to pursue something here you have my blessing. You don't need it, but you have it."

Jack nodded.

"But don't hurt her. You're my friend Jack, but I won't let her or those kids be hurt again. Not by anyone."

"I won't. Right now I just want to get to know her more. But I swear, if it becomes something real, she and the kids will come first. You have my word."

They clinked their bottles together in agreement.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke again. "What'd you do to him after?" he asked taking another sip.

"Who Charlie?"

"Yeah. I know you. You didn't just let him off the hook."

Lee huffed. "No, I did not."

"So…"

Lee sighed. "He was one of my best friends, but he crossed the line. Elizabeth is like my sister so yeah you bet I did something." Lee paused taking another sip. "I was living here already when Elizabeth called and told us what happened. I got in my car right after Rosie and I talked to her and drove up to Boston. He was at his family's place in the city. At first we just talked. I wanted to be fair, hear his side." Jack nodded. "Well his side was ridiculous and the next thing I knew he was on the ground."

"You hit him?"

"Broke his nose. He's just lucky I made Rosie stay home. She would have put him in traction and you know it."

Jack laughed at the thought. After hearing all Elizabeth had gone through, he knew that if anything was going to happen he needed to take it slow. Be a friend. That was something he was very willing to do.

….

Elizabeth got home and went to check on her kids. She first walked into Mya's room. Her little princess. She knelt down next to her bed, tucking the sheet up around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I love you, sweet girl."

She closed the door softly before walking over to Asher's room. He was all sprawled out, laying sideways in his crib. Legs through the bars on the front side. The sight made her laugh. She pulled out her phone to snap a quick picture before kissing his little head.

"I love you, little man."

She changed into her comfy clothes before heading down to the living room. Elizabeth pulled out her phone and found herself going over the personal emails from Jack.

She smiled thinking of all that had just happened. She couldn't deny that she had wondered what it would be like to meet him. All those months of talking and sharing stories. She figured she'd meet him and some of the mystery and appeal would fade. She knew after tonight just how wrong she was.

Pulling up his number, she added a picture she had saved to her phone of him to the contact info. Staring at the picture she wondered if she should have given Jack her number. She was out of practice on knowing what to do when you met a guy.

After going back and forth for a while Elizabeth picked up her phone again, sending him a quick text. Pushing send before she could talk herself out of it.

" _Hi Jack, it's Elizabeth. Thought I'd send you this so you had my number too. It was great meeting you tonight."_

"Good Lord what did I just do!" She freaked, shoving her head into the couch pillows with a groan..

*Beep beep* her phone went off and she quickly grabbed it.

" _You too. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been looking forward to it for a while now."_

"Oh wow, is he serious?" she wondered out loud to herself just has another message came in.

" _Can I see you again?"_

She stared at her phone. Afraid to put herself out there. Afraid not to. She took a deep breath before responding.

Jack, now back at his place, sat out on his back patio on the top of the picnic table. Still in complete disbelief at the turn of events that night. He'd met her. In the flesh. The woman who he, against his better judgement, had dreamed about for the better part of the last year, had been right in front of him. She was everything he'd imagined. Beautiful, smart, funny, and with a real light about her.

He sat there, looking up at the stars, waiting to see if she'd respond again. He took a chance. Put himself out there. It made him nervous, but he knew he'd be kicking himself if he didn't try.

*Beep beep*

He slowly picked up his phone, taking a deep breath before looking at the text.

" _yes."_

"Yes!" He jumped clear off the table. Looking around after he was pleased no one other than Rip saw his embarrassing display.

*Beep beep*

He looked at his phone again.

" _I look forward to it."_


	3. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

The next morning Jack woke up to his phone beeping like crazy. He rolled over with a groan, picking it up off the bedside table.

He sighed noticing who all the messages were from. "Rosie what the heck do you want?"

" _Good Morning!"_

" _Church at 9:30."_

" _Don't miss it ;-)"_

He sat up and stretched in bed before texting her back.

" _Rosie I just got home yesterday."_

" _Can't I ease back into it?"_

" _Not if you want a chance at seeing a certain someone today."_

" _Rosie… are you meddling? I thought we've talked about this annoying habit of yours?"_

" _9:30, don't be late!"_

Jack rolled his eyes and got out of bed. After a long hot shower, he stood in front of the mirror. Rubbing his hand over his stubble beard.

"Time for a shave I guess."

…

Elizabeth and Viola walked into the church at 9:15. Viola's husband, Lionel, agreed to take all the kids to children's ministry while the ladies went to find a seat in the sanctuary.

As they took their seats, Elizabeth told her sister all about the night before.

"Wait, your class penpal just happened to be Lee and Rosie's friend whose party you went to last night?"

"Yup."

"This is perfect!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's like that Nicholas Sparks movie! Where they wrote letters, fell in love and lived happily ever after!"

"What? No it's not. And I think you're confusing your Nickolas Sparks, which generally don't end happily and Hallmark movies again."

"Maybe so, but still. You think this Jack guy could be a fresh start for you?"

"Wow Vi, find your brake pedal okay? And who knows. It's not like there's guys lining up to date a woman with two kids."

"Maybe he'll be different." Viola shrugged.

"Maybe." Elizabeth couldn't deny that she was wondering the same thing. Jack seemed special. Like a breath of fresh air on a hot summers day.

Out in the hall, Lionel was ushering his 3 children and Elizabeths two into their classrooms for children's ministry. Or trying to at least.

"Asher… Asher get back here!" Lionel called out to his little nephew who was cackling back down the hall.

Jack had just entered the church lobby when he heard the little laughter and turned just as a little brown haired toddler came near.

"Gotcha!" Jack said with a smile as he picked up the runaway. "Where are you supposed to be?"

Lionel came in running. "Oh hi there. Thank you for catching this rascal."

"No problem." Jack smiled, trying to hand the boy back to Lionel, but Asher wouldn't have it. He giggled and held on to Jack's neck tightly. "Where do you want this monkey."

"This way." He pointed towards the hallway. "I'm Lionel by the way."

"Jack Thornton. Nice meet you both."

"First time here?"

"Not really. It's been a while though. I just returned from overseas with the Guard."

"Oh, welcome home!"

"Thank you! Very happy to be home."

They reached Asher's class and Jack put him down. Before he ran off to play he turned and waved bye to Jack, making him smile. The was something in the little boys eyes that made Jack instantly care for him.

"Meeting your family here this morning?" Lionel asked as they headed toward the sanctuary.

"Ah no. I have some friends that should be here somewhere, if I can find them." He laughed.

"Well Jack Thornton, why don't you come sit with us today. Can't let a war hero sit alone on his first sunday back!" Lionel patted Jack's back.

"Sure. That'd be nice." Jack liked Lionel. With his friendly demeanor and soft british accent, he seemed like a stand up guy.

They entered the sanctuary and Jack took a deep breath. Feeling happy in the familiar surroundings . He followed Lionel to their row, letting out a chuckle when he saw who was sitting there near the end.

"Viola, Elizabeth, this is..."

"Jack!"

"Hi again." Jack said, thrilled with the coincidence.

"You know my sister-in-law?" Lionel asked.

"Jack was my penpal, I mean my classes penpal," she corrected as she nervously adjusted her hair.

"Oh! Very nice to meet you. I'm Viola, Elizabeth's older sister."

"Nice to meet you too." Jack shook her hand.

"Jack here caught Asher making a run for it when I went to drop him off." Lionel laughed.

"Oh no! Not again. Lionel I'm so sorry! You too Jack."

"No problem. It was kinda funny actually. May I sit?" Elizabeth nodded and Jack took the seat next to her.

The service began soon after as Pastor Hogan came to the mic to open the service.

"What happened to Pastor Anderson?" He whispered to Elizabeth.

"Oh, he moved to be closer to his family. The church hired Pastor Frank soon after. He's good."

Jack nodded.

Once the service was over, they all walked down to pick up the kids. Viola was trying to quickly come up with a plan to help keep Jack with them a little longer. She barely knew Jack, but she liked what she was seeing. Her little sister was smiling and happily engaging in a conversation with someone who appeared to be a good catch.

"Jack, any plans for the afternoon?" Lionel asked, as if on the same brain wave as his wife.

"Nothing this afternoon. Just meeting some friends for dinner tonight."

"Mommy!" Mya came running up to Elizabeth.

"Hi sweetie! How was sunday school?"

"Good!" The little girl looked over at Jack tilting her head and smiled. "You're Mommy's friend?"

"Yes, I am." Jack smiled.

"How'd you guess that Mya?" Elizabeth was curious.

"You have a picture of him on your phone." Mya began reaching into her mom's purse for the phone.

"I... um, where? What?" Elizabeth clutched her purse, wishing right then that there was a hole to climb into.

Jack laughed and decided to ease Elizabeth's embarrassment as he squatted down at the little girls level.

"You know what, Mya? I was away for a long time. While I was gone, your mommy and her class wrote letters to me."

Mya stood perfectly still listening to Jack.

"I sent her a picture so she could show it to her class. I bet that's what you saw."

Elizabeth nodded like a bobble head while her sister clung to Lionel's arm, trying with all she had not to burst out laughing.

"Oh okay," Mya said before turning her attention to her mom "Mommy, can we go to Aunt Abigail's for lunch?"

"Yeah! Us too!" Violas oldest cheered.

"Sure, lets just go get your brother." Elizabeth followed as Mya ran off toward the next classroom.

"A picture huh?" Viola whispered in her sister's ear as they walked.

"Drop it," Elizabeth mouthed as the parted ways. Jack said bye to Lionel and followed Elizabeth toward Asher's class.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Jack asked confused.

"If any of that conversation embarrassed you like it did me."

Jack laughed. "It's fine. Besides I think you felt embarrassed enough for the both of us," he said giving her a playful nudge.

"Probably." They laughed.

"Mama, Mama!" Asher came running out to greet her.

"Hi Ash! Did you have fun today?"

"Yes! It lunch time now?"

She laughed, her son was a bottomless pit. "Yes, let mommy grab your bag and we'll go."

Jack watched Elizabeth with her kids. If it were even possible, she seemed more beautiful to him as he watched her be a mom. A real good one too. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize she was talking to him again.

"Jack?"

"What? I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You alright?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I am." He smiled a dimpled smile at her. It was enough to make her lose focus. "Were you saying something before?"

She was, but right now after seeing his smile she had no idea what it was.

"Oh, no it's fine."

He nodded as he picked up Asher, who'd been busy trying to climb up his leg.

"Hey monkey, what you doing?" Jack said teasing the little boy, making him laugh. It made Elizabeth feel something in her heart she hadn't felt in a long long time. It was a scary yet exciting feeling.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she said, snapping herself back into reality.

"Your brother-in-law invited me to join you guys for lunch. I don't want to crowd you or anything, so I figured I'd ask you if you were good with it or not first. It's totally up to you." Deep down he knew he'd be disappointed if she said no, but after his conversation with Lee, he wanted to make sure Elizabeth was okay with everything and didn't feel pushed. He had a feeling it was the last thing she needed.

"No no, of course. That's actually what I was going to ask."

"Really?" Jack give her a silly smile.

"Yes, I just got distracted."

"Ah, yeah kids will do that." He laughed, shifting a squirmy Asher in his arms.

" _Right, the kids. Let's go with that and not the fact that your smile makes me wonder what it would be like to kiss you."_ She thought, feeling herself blush.

….

Fifteen minutes later Jack pulled his Jeep into the parking space next to Elizabeth. He walk into the busy cafe, trying to find Elizabeth and the rest of the family.

"Jack Thornton?" a familiar voice called out.

"Chief Avery! Good to see you!' Jack said shaking the man's hand.

"You too. Welcome home!"

"Thanks. I was thinking of stopping by tomorrow to see you."

"Well I'd say this will save you a trip but I know all the guys are looking forward to seeing you again."

"Sounds good. I'll be by soon then. So what are you doing here? And in an apron no less." Jack laughed noticing his bosses attire.

"Oh this? Yeah, I'm just helping out the wife. The sunday lunch crowd can get pretty big." Jack nodded. He knew Avery was married, but had yet to meet his wife. "Hey Elizabeth," Bill said causing Jack to turn and see Elizabeth walking up.

"Hi Bill. You know Jack?" Elizabeth was starting to hearing the "it's a small world after all" song in her head.

"Yes, Jack is an officer at my station. Well he was until he went off to play soldier," Bill teased.

"Well I'm back now. My job still there?" Jack joked.

"Of course. Take some time to acclimate and we'll talk."

"Thank you, sir."

Elizabeth led Jack back toward their table.

"How do you know Bill Avery?" he asked.

"Oh, a few years ago he married my friend Abigail, Clara's mom. She been a mentor to me." Jack nodded as they approached the table.

"Well look who it is!" Lee said with a grin. Rosie was next to him bouncing in her seat.

Jack shook Lee's hand as he gave him a wink as he took the empty seat by Elizabeth and the kids. Just as he sat down, Asher climbed up in his lap.

"Hey bud. How was the drive over?"

"Good. Mama listens to fun music."

"Nice." Jack smiled up at Elizabeth as she took her seat.

"Now Ash, why don't we give Jack a little space, okay?"

"No Mama, he's my friend," the little boy said with a pouty lip.

"I don't mind Elizabeth. Maybe he can help me order. It's been awhile since I've had so many yummy options. What do you think bud?" He began tickling Asher's belly.

"Alright, but if he gets to be trouble just let me know."

"Will do."

With 6 adults and 7 kids the scene at the table resembled organized chaos, but Jack loved it. It just seemed perfect. Asher stayed on Jack's lap educating him on his favorite show, Paw Patrol.

The group continued to convers well as the owner approached their long table.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customers. Oh and you brought a new friend! I'm Abigail Avery." Abigail said was a smile as she extended her hand to Jack.

"Jack Thornton ma'am. Nice to meet you. I work with your husband, and I believe you know my brother pretty well, Jesse?"

"Jack! Welcome home! I've heard nothing but wonderful things from Bill and your family about you."

Abigail took their orders and caught up with everyone at the table. She paid special attention to the kids at the table, making them each feel special.

To Jack, the whole lunch was starting to feel like a big family meal. He was enjoying his time with his friends, new and old.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how seamlessly Jack seemed to fit. She knew he had been friends with the Coulters for years but even with her family Jack seemed to just fit. She couldn't help but let her mind drift off to the what if's. " _What if Jack's really as good as he seems? What if we really hit it off? What if he became a part of this, for good?"_

Her mind was racing so fast, she needed a moment to catch up with herself. Elizabeth excused herself from the table and headed off to find Abigail. Jack watched as she left as quickly as a nervous cat. He ran through their recent conversations trying to figure out if he might be the cause.

" _Let's see, I asked about the kids, her class, the weather(that one was dumb). Come on Jack, don't screw this up before it starts."_ He thought.

"Hey Jack?" Lee nudged him, speaking just above a whisper. "I see you freaking out man. Try to relax."

"I know." Jack gave a weak smile.

"Look, you know her history. If you want something here you've gotta pursue it. Carefully yes, but you'll need to seek her. It's going to be hard for her to do it." Jack agreed.

"Abigail?" Elizabeth called out, letting herself into the kitchen.

Abigail looked up and smiled. Giving a few instruction to the cook before going to join Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, everything alright? You look a bit flustered."

"There's a guy sitting next to me," she blirted out, causing Abigail to laugh.

"I saw that. He seems very nice too." She took a seat at her desk, gestured for Elizabeth to take a seat as well.

"He is… I don't know what I'm doing Abigail! I don't do this!"

"Do what? Meet handsome new men?"

"Yes!"

Abigail laughed. "Oh sweetie, I'm only teasing. Try not to worry about it. You've just met right? I mean, he only got back yesterday if I remember Bill correctly."

"Yes he did but we've been, well, corresponding for months," she spoke slowly.

"Corresponding?" Abigail thought for a moment then gasped. "Elizabeth, is he your penpal?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Well isn't this a surprise. You two got pretty… close with your letters and emails."

Elizabeth nodded slowly. They had gotten close. Close for two people who hadn't officially met that is. But this was different. This was real.

Abigail wasn't going to say this to Elizabeth, but she had wondered about Elizabeth developing friendship with the man she'd be writing. Normally she would have been a little concerned and encouraged Elizabeth to proceed with caution. For some reason though, Abigail had a good feeling about this. Now knowing it was Jack, a well respected officer on her husband's police force, it was all she could do not to jump up and down.

"Well, take it all one day at a time. No pushing forward and no pushing away. Just see where God takes this, alright?"

"Okay… okay I can do that. Maybe."

"Are you telling me or trying to convince yourself?"

Elizabeth took in a breath "Telling you."

"Good! Now go back to the table." Abigail laughed and gently nudge Elizabeth out and on her way. She took a deep breath and looked out the window toward the afternoon sun. "This is your hand isn't it Lord?" She smiled.

Abigail had known the whole Thatcher family for a long while. She had been so young when she and her late husband Noah had Clara, and with little family to speak of, the Thatchers took them under their wing. They become a strong support system for them for years. It had been Elizabeth's parents, William and Grace who helped Abigail open her first restaurant in the city, which grew into a lovely fine dining establishment. When the Thatcher girls were old enough, Abigail even hired Elizabeth and her sisters as waitresses for the summers, making it feel more like a family business. It was a wonderful blessing.

After her husband died and Clara was off in college, Abigail decided she needed a change. She sold the big fancy restaurant and moved her two younger children out of the city to Hope Valley. She opened up a small but popular cafe and felt right at home there. It was a decision she knew she'd never regret.

Abigail remembered all too well the pain Elizabeth went through when Charles left. It had just broken her heart to watch a be so helpless to stop it. She couldn't help but hope that Jack and her would make a good match. Or at least help her to heal and start that part of her life again. She knew Elizabeth was stuck.

"There you are!" Viola smiled as Elizabeth came back to the table. "I was beginning to wonder if you got lost."

"Nope, not lost. Just wanted to ask Abigail a quick question and got into it is all." She smiled over at Jack. Who looked worried.

He leaned in toward her as the volume level around the table grew louder. "Did I do something? If I'm doing anything to make you uncomfortable I'm really sorry." His voice was so sweet and compassionate.

"Oh no, it's okay." she said nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap.

Jack noticed her fidgeting and gave her a sweet smile. "You can be honest with me. I'm a big boy."

She looked over catching a good glimpse of his dimpled smile again. "Yes." she spoke quietly.

"Yes I make you nervous or yes you can be honest?"

"Both."

"Oh."

Without thinking she reached over and placed her hand gently on his arm, which was still around her son's waist. "You do make me nervous Jack, but you're doing nothing wrong."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. You can trust me too you know," she smiled.

"Momma look!" Asher said, completely unaware of the conversation that had just taken place. "I drew a picture!"

"I see that. What is it?" she asked lovingly.

"It's Uncle Jack. He's superman!"

"Oh really?" she laughed looking over at Jack.

"Lee was teasing me a minute ago and called me Captain America. Asher here said that I was more like Superman." He shrugged.

"I see. Well Ash, I think you did a great job." she rubbed his head.

"I did! I even draw the muscles, look."

" _Trust me, I've looked,"_ she thought, feeling herself blush.

The rest of lunch continued on without a hitch. Elizabeth stayed quiet for most of the it. Listening as Jack talked with the others at the table, trying to figure out why a guy like Jack was still single.

" _He's too good to be true, right?"_ she thought.

"So Jack, any fun plans now that your back stateside?" Lionel asked.

"Not sure. It's been awhile since I've had options, really." He laughed. "But I'm looking forward to spending some time with my brothers, debating signing up for a cooking class too."

"A cooking class?" Rosie was shocked.

"You know me. I like good food. Figure I should learn how to cook more than spaghetti." They all laughed.

"There you go again Jack, making me look bad. All I make is a mean bowl of cereal," Lee joked.

"It true! You keep this up I might start to wonder if I should have stuck with you!" Rosie teased. Lee and Jack shook their heads while the rest of the table, including Elizabeth just stared confused.

"You two were once together?" Viola asked hesitantly.

"Ancient history," Jack smiled. "We were together a bit in high school."

"That's not the whole story! We were married once," Rosie corrected.

Elizabeth choked on her coke. "Excuse me." She began wipping her chin with her napkin.

"That didn't count. We were 5 and if I remember correctly you left me for Jimmy Marsden a week later."

"Oh you poor thing." Viola laughed.

"Yeah, it was a real blow, but I think I survived it just fine." Jack joked, looking over at Elizabeth who was now laughing with the rest of the group.

The conversation continued from there for a while longer, but once Asher laid asleep on Elizabeth chest, she realized it was probably time to head home. The group gathered their things and all headed out the door toward the cars.

Elizabeth turned as they left the cafe to see Mya walking with Jack a few steps behind her hand in hand. The little girl was busy asking him hundreds of questions. All which he graciously answered.

Abigails words kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't deny they had a certain chemistry. If this was going to go anywhere, she needed to take a leap of faith.

"Jack?" she asked adjusting her sleeping son on her shoulder

"Yeah?" He looked up from Mya to her.

"Are you… are you free tomorrow?"

"I believe so." He smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"Well I know you wanted to come in and met the kids at school. I was thinking maybe tomorrow at noon?"

"Perfect." Jack placed Mya in the car for Elizabeth and helped her to buckle. "Thanks for talking with me Mya! I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay Uncle Jack! Bye bye!"

Jack smiled, he liked the sound of "Uncle Jack". He closed the door and turned his focus to Elizabeth who was busy putting Asher in his seat.

"So tomorrow, anything I should know?"

"Not really. They're a great group and so excited to meet you. Should be easier than your average day at the office." She smiled, warming his heart.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. And thank you, this was really nice," he said as his hand gently slid down her arm before he turned to leave.

" _Oh boy."_ Elizabeth thoughts to herself, feeling her whole body warmed at his touch.

….

Jack walked back into his condo a little while later. He grabbed Rips leash to take him for a walk. They walked along the wooded trails behind the condos. The beauty of the trails was lost on Jack however as his thoughts kept circling around Elizabeth and the kids. Completely amazed that he was falling for her so quickly.

He'd met lots of women in the past, but no one he could see a future with. Now here he was, second time seeing Elizabeth and he felt like his future looked clear as a bell. But would she be interested in him like that? They'd written for months but never about this. He hadn't thought it appropriate then and wanted to be sure of how he felt before he said anything. Now having spent actually time with her, he was ready to see where it lead.

They stopped at a clearing where two trails crossed, allowing Rip a rest. Jack took a seat on a large boulder, overlooking the mountains and the valley.

"We've got a nice life don't we pal?" He rubbed the hounds back. "Just two bachelors, no one to answer to but ourselves." Rip looked up as if acknowledging. "I don't know though, you ever wish… that maybe there was more?" Rip snuffed at Jack suggestion, making him laugh. "Maybe your right. Maybe I'm rushing head first into something crazy. You didn't see her though. Elizabeth is beautiful, smart and adorably funny. She just has this light about her that affects everyone around her."

Jack sat quiet for a while. Asking himself if he was ready for what pursuing Elizabeth could mean. When he thought of Mya and Asher, he couldn't help be smile. He shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe I've lost my mind, Rip. I just met her. How is it that she already feels like she's apart of me? Though, we have been writing to each other for months. That has to count for something right?" He looked down at the unaffected hound and sighed. "You know your pep talks could use some work." Rip huffed. "Alright, let's head home pal."

….

Elizabeth sat on her front porch swing, enjoying the sunny Sunday as she watched her kids play in the yard. She loved watching them. Mya playing with her princess dolls by the blooming lilac bush and Asher with his Paw Patrol Rubble and Chase toys.

"Look Mama, Chase is like Uncle Jack!"

"How so baby?"

"Chase is a police puppy and Uncle Jack said he's a policeman."

"Oh I see." She smiled, thinking about Jack holding her son. "You had a lot of fun with him today, huh?"

"Yeah. I did. I like him a lot." In their whole conversation the little guy barely looked up from his toys. Talking about Jack's presence in their lives as if it was the most natural and normal thing. Elizabeth couldn't help but think of how it would be to have Jack around in their everyday lives.

" _What am I thinking! My life is just fine as it is. We don't need anyone,"_ she thought to herself. She wished she believed it, but she couldn't help the fact that the loneliness she felt after Charles left disappeared when she started writing Jack. But she had her kids to think about. She didn't want to set them up for heartache. It was her job to protect them. Even so, if this was something good, something God had placed before them, how could she not try?

"But how are earth is he still single? He's so sweet, and great with the kids, not to mention handsome. Like really handsome. Good lord, what am I getting myself into," she grumbled.

"What you say Mama?" Asher asked looking up.

"Nothing sweetheart."

"Okay." He pushed his toys around on the porch. "Hey Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you ask Uncle Jack come over to play sometime?"

She sighed, "We'll see."

….

Jack parked his car on the road in front of a blue cape cod house and headed up the walk.

"Well if it isn't Jack Thornton!" Jack's old partner and friend called out from the porch.

"Shane! Long time no see man," he said as he caught up, hugging his friend.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks, and congrats on getting married. Sorry I missed it."

"That's alright. When your country calls, you answer." Shane led Jack into the house.

"How was the wedding?" Jack asked following Shane toward the kitchen.

"It was nice. Small. Mostly people around here and family."

"Sounds great. How's Philip adjusting?"

"Great. He loves having a mom around. He never really knew what that was like, you know?"

Jack nodded. Looking around the house that was once Shane's bachelor dad pad, which was now well decorated and put together.

"Go ahead, make a joke. I know you want to."

"Joke about what?" Jack asked confused.

"This." Shane gestured. "It's certainly not like it was before."

"You miss it?"

Shane smiled. "Never. The guys at work joke but really, my life's never been better."

"I'm happy for you and Philip. Faith's a great women."

"Why thank you Jack!" Faith said with a big smile as she entered. "Good to see you!"

Jack went over to hug her. "You too!"

Shane laughed. "You know, I should hope you'd think Faith was great. You did fix us up."

"True." Jack laughed. Faith and Jack met on his first tour overseas. She was a medic for the Army then. They became fast friends, but nothing else. They were more like brother and sister.

Later after a delicious dinner, Philip begged his dad to read him another chapter of the Chronicles and Narnia. Shane was happy to oblige. That left Jack and Faith in the kitchen to handle the cleaning.

"How is it Faith? Being an instant mom?" Jack asked has a dried the next plate.

"Its wonderful actually. I love Philip as if he was my own flesh and blood."

"I figured you would. Being home now, I can't help but think how nice it would be to have what you have."

"Give it time. You'll meet someone, I just know it."

"Yeah… about that. I may have already." Jack had a guilty lookas he placed the last of the glasses away in the cupboard.

"Seriously Thornton?" She laughed. "You've been home barely two days! How on earth did you manage that? Unless… did you met someone while you were away?"

Jack tried but couldn't hold in his smile.

"Spill it Jack." She smacked his arm.

"I didn't intend to. I was over there doing my job and my CO asked me to consider being a penpal for a local class of 5th graders. In the end I was a penpal to their teacher too."

"Is she from around here? When will you met her?"

Jack grinned. "We met last night."

"At the party? So sorry we missed it by the way. The hospital was understaffed, I had to cover. So what, you invited her?"

"Nope, she's a friend of Lee and Rosies. They invited her. The funny thing is they had no idea we'd been talking."

"You're kidding! Wait… a teacher, friends with the Coulters…. Is it Elizabeth Thatcher?!"

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked shocked.

"It's a gift, now tell me everything!


	4. Class Visit

**Class Visit**

Monday morning Elizabeth walked her kids up the front steps to Viola's, who warmly greeted them at the door.

"Come on in guys! Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Viola asked.

"They did, but knowing them they'll eat whatever you offer too." She smiled, placing Asher down on the floor. He took off as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"You look nice," Viola said, taking in her sister's blue dress and red sweater.

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled. She'd put a little extra effort into her appearance that morning.

"Oh I get it." Viola gave her sister a knowing look. "Someone special's coming to visit his penpals today, right?"

"Yes, not sure what that has to do with my outfit though." Nervously, she smoothed out her dress.

"Oh my goodness! You are so adorable! Can I take a picture for Julie?" She reached for her phone.

"What? No!" Elizabeth covered her face, laughing. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Beth. You're just being so adorable over Jack right now."

"I'm not being adorable. I'm being professional." she scolded, hands on her hips.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Elizabeth wasn't convincing anyone, especially herself. "When you have a guest coming into your class it's appropriate to dress nicely."

"Uh huh. And was it professionalism that had you giggling and smiling at the gorgeous soldier at lunch yesterday?"

"Be serious Vi! I'm not Julie, I do not giggle at men!"

"I know you don't! That's why I'm smiling so much right now."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. Bye bye sweethearts!" She blew kisses to her kids who were currently enjoying their second breakfast. They both waved back blowing her kisses as well.

Viola watched her sister from the window as she drove of. "Lord, I can't help but get excited at how happy she seemed yesterday. I don't want to push her but I want her to be happy with someone. She deserves to be happy like that. Help her out with this? Let this Jack guy be a good one." She smiled, walking back to the mess that now covered her kitchen table.

…..

On the other side of town, Jack readied himself for his visit to the classroom. He was excited to meet the kids, and even more excited to see Elizabeth again. Elizabeth had planned for Jack to come in during the period before lunch. He looked at his watched.

He took a look at himself in the mirror. Making sure the pieces of his uniform were all in order. "Here we go. I think I have time for one stop." He grinned.

In the classroom, Elizabeth's students were getting ready for their math lesson. Not their favorite subject. Little did they know math was going to be canceled on account of their special guest.

"Ok class, time for a little math lesson!" A chorus of groans rang out loud and clear. "Alright alright, let's see. How many of you wrote letters to Captain Thornton?" Everyone's hands went up. "Okay, I want you each to tell me how many you wrote."

She wrote all the numbers up on the board, and continued to do the same with their emails as well.

"Now, who can tell me how many that is all together?

"173," Jack answered from the doorway. "And I kept every single one of them." He smiled at the kids. They were all jumping up and down, excited to finally meet their friend. Jack walked up to Elizabeth as she stood by the chalkboard and handed her a beautiful bouquet of daisies.

"Thank you," she said, trying so hard not to blush. He looked handsome and strong in his uniform. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to our friend, Captain Jack Thornton!" The class cheered as she had Jack take a seat on a stool in the front of the classroom. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she continued. "Now I'm sure you all have lots of questions for him, so let's all be on our best behavior and raise our hands, understood?"

"Yes Ms. Thatcher," they replied.

"All yours Jack," she whispered, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Alright! How are you all doing today?"

"Good!" they said.

"Glad to hear it!" He began talking with the kids about his tour, showing them pictures and even showing them how MRE's worked and allowed them each to taste a bite of one. He laughed watching all their faces turn sour as they tried it.

"This my friends is called Pork Chow Mein, and I ate a lot of it over there."

"This is gross Captain Thornton!" Timmy yelled.

"Don't I know it!" he laughed.

"Then why'd you eat it so much?" Miles asked.

"Well, sometimes we were away from the main base for a while, and these are what we had for food. If we weren't traveling we'd eat at the mess all, but to honest, that wasn't any better sometimes." They laughed as he made a funny face.

Elizabeth stood back and watched, he seemed to be in his element. Jack allowed them all to ask all sorts of questions, having a grand time.

"Andrew, go head." Elizabeth called on the next raised hand.

"Captain Thornton, did you have a favorite letter that we sent?" the young man asked.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. You know I don't think so. See, each one of your letters were different and special to me. I will say I loved the pictures you sent a lot and the care packages were great as well."

"Did you like the maple candies? Those were my idea!" Jennifer said excitedly.

"I did very much! I shared them with my friends, hope that was okay?" She nodded.

Elizabeth scanned the room. "James, your turn."

"Did you have to kill anybody over there?" The class gasped.

"James Martin that is an inappropriate question. Would you like to ask another?" Elizabeth scolded.

"Actually Elizabeth, if I may?" Jack asked quietly. She looked in his eyes, feeling like she could trust him and nodded.

"So James, that's a tough question to answer. What I will say, is at the end of it all, we try not to think of that. See sometimes with this job we have to do hard things. We don't like it, but we do what we need to do to protect good people and keep them safe." The boy nodded. "In the end, what we look back on is the friends we've served with. Sometimes we lose friends, sometimes they get hurt. I was lucky, this time we all came back alive. Though some were hurt. Does that answer your question enough?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yes sir. Thanks."

 _Wow,_ Elizabeth thought to herself with a smile.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class begged Jack to stay and play outside with them after. He graciously agreed.

Out at recess Elizabeth watched from up on a little hill as the girls "oohed" and "awed" at Jack as the boys tried to impress him with their soccer skills. She loved watching them. Jack already knew most of kids names and seemed to be having a great time with them.

After a while Jack excused himself from the game and joined Elizabeth up on the hill.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." She smiled.

"I am." He laughed as he dusted himself off and sat beside her. "They're great kids."

"They are. I love kids, and to be honest I've never had a bad class, but these guys have been my favorites yet."

Jack nodded, a smile etched in his face.

"You did wonderful in there with all of them. Especially answering James's question."

"Ah yeah. I figured someone would ask that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah well, when I was a boy I would have asked the same thing. I tried to come up with an answer that would work, without really getting into it."

"It's hard huh? Thinking about it all?"

"It can be." Jack stared off towards the clouds. Elizabeth wondered where his mind had gone, he seemed almost lost.

"Thank you for the flowers by the way. They're beautiful."

"You're very welcome." he smiled.

"Daisies are my favorite."

"I remember." She looked up confused. "In one of your emails you said you were learning to make a skirt for your daughter with a daisy pattern on the fabric. You said then they were your favorite."

"Oh, right," she said softly, moving her curls behind her ear.

Jack couldn't stop smile at her. She was simply beautiful. Her deep blue eyes reflecting the light of the sun.

"You know, I'm not sure you ever told me how the skirt turned out though?"

"Oh well, the first one was a disaster, the second I sewed to my sleeve, but the third turned out wonderful." She laughed. "I think I have a picture on my phone. She grabbed her phone finding the picture.

"Oh wow, Mya is adorable." He gushed. "I think she looks a lot like you."

"That's what people say," she smiled bashfully.

"It's true." His gaze was intense as he looked at her. He wanted more time with her. Time to say the things he couldn't say outside with a group of 5th graders nearby. He sat there trying to think of something he could do to fix that.

"I'm going to have my hands full today." Elizabeth laughed watching the kids run around. "They're all so energized from your visit."

"Oh I'm sorry. It's probably the Afghan candies I brought in huh?"

"Oh no, I'm sure they were just excited to see you." _So was I._

As recess was ended, Elizabeth began ushering her very hyper students back inside for their science lesson. Jack stood at the doorway saying goodbye to each kid with a high five as they entered. Dropping his hand as Elizabeth approached.

"What, I don't get one?" she teased. He lifted his hand giving her a high five as well, but when their hands met, he turned his hand to hold hers. Looking behind him he noticed the students all occupied and not paying any attention to him at all.

"Thank you for inviting me to your class Ms. Thatcher." He brought her hand to his lips giving it a tender kiss.

"You're welcome Captain Thornton." She could feel her face turning bright pink.

….

Jack left the school and headed over to the Hope Valley Police station. As he drove down the familiar road, he analyzed his actions at the school.

"Shoot, was that too forward of me? Kissing her hand like that? She seemed happy, her face turning all red. Man she's beautiful. And my lips on her skin… I have to do that again. Or was she red because she was embarrassed and wished I had never done it. Crap… which is it?"

He was so lost in thought he passed the turn off for the station. Cursing, he pulled a u-turn at the next light.

Jack walked into the station, which smelled like old coffee and laughed. "Man guys, this place stinks. Do I need to show you lot how to make real coffee?"

"Jack!" a number of officers called out, coming over to greet him, giving him many pats on the back and hugs.

"So are you back on the force or just visiting?" Jimmy asked.

"Today I'm just visiting, but soon I'll be back."

"Good, we need a guy like you around."

"Trouble in the valley?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nothing too terrible but the drug problem downtown seems to be increasing daily and we've had a series of robberies in the business section. Nothing we can't handle, I just know you're a good officer."

"Well I appreciate that. I'm going to talk to the chief and see about coming back next week."

"Sounds good. And again, welcome home."

Jack talked to a few more coworkers before finding his way back to Bill's office.

"Knock knock," Jack called out from the doorway.

"Well hello again, Jack. Good to see you."

"You too. Figured I'd come in today while I was out and see about coming back."

"Great, when are you thinking?"

"Maybe next week?"

"Can do. Say, what's with the uniform? Can't bare to take it off?" Bill teased.

"Oh, no." Jack laughed. "I visited Elizabeth's class today. Figured since I was their soldier penpal I should look the part."

"I see." Bill grinned, leaning back in his chair. "And how was that?"

"Good. Her students are great and it was nice to see her again." Jack answered. Unable to hide his grin. Bill smiled back at him, but Jack could tell he had more to say.

"Elizabeth is a special person, Jack."

"Yes, she is."

The two officers studied each others faces.

"You can say whatever you want to say Bill." Jack assured.

"How well do you know Elizabeth?"

"Pretty well, I feel. I know there's a great deal more to learn though." Bill nodded. "We wrote letters and emails to each other for months."

Bill looked at Jack square in the eyes. "You're a good man Jack. I imagine I have nothing to worry about here but nevertheless, I just want to ask that you take care as you explore your… friendship with her."

"Understood, sir."

"I mean no disrespect."

"Of course not." The two men sat quietly for a few moments before Jack spoke again. "May I ask, have you ever met him? Charles, I mean."

Bill sighed. "Yes, I did this past year. We were at the Thatchers for Christmas and he came to see the kids." Jack nodded. "Seems harmless, but I don't trust him. He seems to stay out of the picture quite a bit so chances are you won't cross paths with him much. But if you two make something of this, that will be different."

"Right. I just can't fathom why he would do all he did."

"Who knows. It's his loss." Jack nodded again.

"Well I should go. Just let me know what day you'd like me to start and I'll be in." They shook hands and Jack left.

….

Elizabeth walked back down the hall after dismissal towards her classroom. She was exhausted, there was no calming her students down after Jack left. They were just too excited. She smiled as she remembered just how good he was with them.

She plopped down in her desk chair. "Oh I could easily fall asleep here." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, picking up the scent of the flowers she had received earlier. She opened her eyes and reached for them. Running her fingers over their silky petals.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Normally after a day like today she would have emailed Jack, asking him how is day was, and tell him a fun story about her students. She'd wait a day or two and usually get a response. He'd tell her a fun story from his downtime, a pickup football game or something. She realized then just how much she didn't want to lose that or him.

She picked up her phone, "Here goes nothing."

 _E: What was in those candies you gave them? Espresso? ;)_

She set the phone back down and went to tidy up for the next day.

*beep beep*

She quickly ran back to her desk for her phone.

 _J: Oh uh, that bad? Hah._

 _E: Just a little :) I ended our english lesson short so they could go outside. That seemed to help._

 _J: Smart woman ;)_

Elizabeth was smiling. "I guess I need to admit I like you Jack Thornton. Please don't break my heart." she sighed.

After another 30 minutes she grabbed her purse and locked up her classroom for the night.

She was looking for her keys in her purse out in the parking lot when she heard his voice.

"Grande iced caramel macchiato miss?" Jack said with a smile.

"Are you for real?" Elizabeth giggled as she accepted the cup, taking a sip. "Oh that amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome, though to be honest I should be clear I had ulterior motives."

"Oh?" she shot him a playful questioning look.

"Mhmm. I was wondering if you would take a walk with me?"

She bit her bottom lips, his caring eyes made her heart swell. "Give me a sec?" She handed her back drink back to him and pulled out her phone.

 _E: Hey Vi. Can the kids hang out with you a little longer?_

V: _Of course. Whats up?_

E: _A walk with a certain penpal._

V: _Oh, definitely! Take all the time you need!_

Jack stood there watching her while taking the occasional sip of his own drink. He loved the way the sun seemed to bounce off her silky hair and how the corner of her mouth curl up, fighting a smile.

"Vi can watch the kids a little longer so… yes, I'd love to take a walk with you." she said with a smile.

"Great, there's some trails back behind the school I believe. That sound ok?" she nodded as he handed her her drink and led her back behind the school.

"Thank you for the drink. The kids really wore me out today."

"Yeah, I figured you could use a good jolt before heading back to Mya and Asher." They laughed.

"How'd you know this was my favorite drink?" she asked taking another sip.

"You told me." he grinned. "I mentioned once that I missed good coffee and you shared that whenever you had a rough day this always did the trick. You liked it hot in the winter and fall and iced in the spring and summer."

"Wow, you remember?"

"Yeah." He glanced over at her, hoping to catch her gaze. When he did, they smiled nervously at each other.

Jack was simply enjoying being with her, even though things were a little awkward. It seemed transitioning their friendship from penpal to face to face might be harder than he thought. They just needed to break the ice somehow.

"Jack, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you let me keep calling you Jarrick all those months if you actually go by Jack?"

"Ah, good question." he said rubbing his neck, something she realized he did when he was nervous. She found it adorable. "My dad used to call me Jarrick. When he died a few years back, no one else dared call me that, afraid they'd make me sad or something. I guess I missed it. Something about you calling me that felt nice." She nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess I should have said something."

"No, it's fine." She giving him a playful nudge. "Its sweet, and if it helped you over there I'm glad. Should I call you Jarrick now and then?" They laughed.

"Sure."

"Done." she smiled sweetly up at him.

They walked a little further, neither saying a word. Both unsure how to go about this. They came across and old narrow metal bridge over a small stream. Jack stood to the side to allow Elizabeth to across first, but she hesitated.

"Are you sure that's safe?" she questioned.

"The bridge? I think so. Want me to go first?"

"Yes please." she said sheepishly.

"Alright, but only because you look so adorable right now." He winked, making an embarrassingly large grin form on her face.

He walked on, jumping on the middle just a bit to test it. "A little wet but seems alright," he said as he walked off.

Elizabeth gingerly stepped on the to the bridge to cross. She was halfway across when her legs slipped out from under her.

Jack heard a loud boom and turned back quickly, running to Elizabeth. There she was, sitting on her butt, legs spread out in front of her laughing.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He knelt down, brushing the hair out of her face to find her laughing uncontrollably.

"This is so embarrassing! I've been trying so hard this whole time to come off poised and collected and this is what I get!"

He cupped her face, laughing along with her. "Are you serious?" She nodded. Jack stood and held out his hands, helping her up. She looked into his deep brown eyes. Feeling as if she could lose herself in them.

"It's kind of weird isn't it? Being together after writing all those months?" she asked, staring down at her hands which were still in his.

"Yeah. I'll admit I don't know how to navigate this." He let out a small laugh. "I look at you and you kind of make my brain stop working. It's a little unfair," he teased.

"Well if it helps… you have the same effect on me." she spoke softly. Her breath catching in her chest as his thumb gently caressed her hand.

"Huh, I think I like that." His gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but was now the time? He decided to confess something instead. "I should tell you, I lied earlier with the class. They asked if I had a favorite letter and I said no. Truth is, I do. I just didn't want to say it in front of them."

"Oh?"

"You see, any letter or email that I got from you is my favorite." he squeezed her hands gently. "Thank you Elizabeth, for all you did for me while I was deployed. You became a wonderful part of my life over there and now that I'm back… I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," she admitted. "But Jack you need to know, its hard for me to trust people. I know we wrote to each other a lot over the past 11 months and I feel as though I can trust you but..."

"You can. I promise you Elizabeth, you can trust me. Look last thing I want to do is rush you or make you uncomfortable. But I just feel like we can't not see if what we've got going on here could lead to something real and amazing."

Her heart was beating hard in her chest at his words.

"I care about you, Elizabeth."

She looked back down at their hands, already loving the feeling of her hands in his. It felt like home.

"I care about you too, Jack. I loved your messages. Every last one. We learned so much about each other through them and now meeting you in person…" she sighed. "I just don't know how to do this, especially with the kids. I have to consider them too. They're my world, Jack."

"As they should be. You have two great kids. They should come first here." She nodded, a few tears escaping her eyes. Jack let go of her hand for a moment to wipe her tears. "We'll take it as slow as you like, alright? Maybe start out just trying to get to know each other better? Just give me a chance."

Elizabeth looked back down at their hands. Noticing again how perfectly they seemed to fit together. She looked up into his eyes, feeling as if she could see into his soul. She had nothing to fear with Jack. She knew him. Those countless months of writing and sharing stories weren't for nothing. That brought them here.

Her delay was beginning to make him nervous. He knew they hadn't known each other for long but in his heart he felt at home with her.

"Yes," she spoke softly with a grin.

Jack quickly pulled her into a hug, wanting to hold her close before pulling back slightly.

"I meant everything I said before. You can trust me." He moved a stray curl back behind her ear. "I care about you. Mya and Asher too."

She nodded with a smile. Revealed to have things more out in the open now. They'd effectively broken the awkwardness between them. There was no more pen pal and school teacher. They were simply Jack and Elizabeth.


	5. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

Over the next few weeks, life got pretty busy. Jack went back to work full time at the Hope Valley PD, taking on a number of pretty long shifts. He worked some regular days but quickly began pulling doubles, covering for others so he could get more evenings and weekends off in the future. Hoping to spend some of them with Elizabeth and maybe even the kids when she was ready for it.

Elizabeth was working hard at her school, trying to help her students finish the semester strong. There was only a few weeks left before it would finally be summer. She couldn't wait. Her and Jack's time together seemed to be going well. She thought summer might be a great opportunity to have Jack spend more time with the kids. The concept was intimidating, but exciting. Giving her a feeling inside that she hadn't felt in years, and never quite like this.

Even with their business, Jack and Elizabeth did what they could to make time for each other. They'd text throughout the day, even enjoying long phone calls or skype dates at night after the kids were asleep. Every Wednesday, Jack would meet Elizabeth at the school with a special drink or treat for a walk through the woods.

Then there were Sundays. Sundays had become one of Jack's favorite days of the week. He'd meet up with Elizabeth and the kids at church, enjoying the service together before heading over for lunch at Abigail's after. Sometimes with the Coulters and the Rawsons (Viola and Lionel's family), sometimes just the four of them. It was a new tradition that Jack loved. He was slowly getting to know the kids in a real way and looked forward to spending more time with them in the future.

Jack was also starting to understand what Shane had meant when he started dating Faith when he'd say "my house just doesn't feel right." Each night after he'd hang up with Elizabeth, he'd miss her. Wishing they were together more. He knew they needed to take their time, but his life just felt empty when she wasn't there.

Even in his desire though, he stayed true to his word of not pushing her. They'd hold hands on their walks and exchange sweet kisses on the cheek occasionally. Jack had a feeling after their last few walks, she was almost ready for more. He certainly was. He found Elizabeth to be the whole package. She was breathtakingly beautiful, smart, loving and so fun to be around. It took all that was in him at times to be patient and wait. She was worth it though, and that made it easier. What he didn't know yet was that she felt the same about him. She was just still airing on the side of caution and protecting her heart from the pain she once knew.

As another Thursday night rolled around, Jack sat in his office at the precinct busy typing emails and filing paperwork. He was more than ready for the week to be over. All week it seemed that there were situations behind his control that had him working an extra few hours. Like the day before, circumstances had caused him to miss his walk with Elizabeth. Thankfully, she had been very understanding when he called to tell her.

She was even understanding still when he texted her later that night saying he was still tied up at work and unable to call. He did his best to assure her this wasn't normal, and not something he'd make a habit out of.

So tonight, he wasn't going to miss their call for anything. He was in such a rush to finish up his work, he didn't notice his boss watching him.

"I have to say Jack, this place runs much better with you around," Bill said with a proud grin as he stood outside Jack's office.

"Thank you for saying that sir, but I doubt it," Jack laughed.

"May I?" Bill asked, gesturing to the seat in front of the desk.

"Of course." Jack pushed back a bit in his chair, giving Bill his full attention.

"Abigail tells me you've joined the regular sunday lunch crew at the cafe?"

"Yeah. Abigail's food is the best. You're a lucky man."

"I am, but something tells me her food isn't what keeps bringing you in," he teased.

Jack laughed, a little uncomfortable having this conversation with his boss. "Ah, no it's not sir." 

Bill nodded. "Would it happen to be for the same reason you've been pulling all these extra hours?"

"Figured I've been gone a while, I should pull my weight around here." Bill gave him a look. "And I'd like to have some time to take off with Elizabeth." Jack blushed.

"Well good for you. Both of you. On a business note, I saw you picked up the investigation on the 3rd Street incident?"

"Yeah, I chased down one of the persons of interest today. Guy was fitter than he looked." Jack laughed. "Had me hopping over fences for 2 blocks."

Bill laughed. "Better you than me."

"My knee disagrees." Jack teased. "Anyway, it's an interesting case. I know we were all looking at it as an isolated incident but the more I look at it the less sure I am."

"Oh?"

"It has a bunch of the markers from a drug ring/gang case the department was working on back before I deployed."

"The one concerning the O'Reilly family?"

"You remember?"

"Hard to forget. You think they're pushing their way further into the valley?"

"I hope not, but with your permission, I'd like to pull the files from that case. Dig a little deeper here."

"Done. Let me know what you find out."

Two hours later Jack pulled into his driveway, more exhausted that he could remember being in a while. He walked up the steps to his condo, unlocking the door as he heard a prancing Rip waiting inside.

"Hey buddy, sorry I'm late. Again." Jack petted his head and headed to the kitchen to feed Rip. "There you go," he smiled as he placed the dog's food bowl in front of him.

Jack dragged his tired body down the hall toward his room. Changing out of his police uniform and into a pair of green athletic shorts and his HVPD grey t-shirt. He took a look at his watch as he came back down the stairs.

"One more hour till my phone date with Elizabeth. Guess I should eat something too huh Rip?" He walked back into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner. Being a busy bachelor, his fridge was pretty bare. As much as he enjoyed good food and cooking, he hadn't had much time for it lately. He grabbed a couple slices of pizza from the night before and an iced tea.

With the evening air cooling down, Jack heading out to his patio to enjoy his dinner. His thoughts drifting to Elizabeth and what life would be like if he had a family of his own.

… **..**

Across town Elizabeth was busy rounding up her kids for bed. After giving each kid a bath, Elizabeth was fully soaked through as she knelt down in the bathroom brushing Mya's curly hair.

"Ow! Mommy, that's too hard!" Mya complained.

"Sorry honey, you inherited my curls. Sometimes this happens. How about I braid it for you?"

"French braid?"

"Of course!"

She was just finishing the braid when she heard the thumping of little feet moving down the stairs fast.

"Be right back, sweetie." Elizabeth ran out of the bathroom stopping at the top of the stairs when she found the baby gate was open, again.

"Asher?" she called out.

"Hi Mama!" the happy little boy said as he ran to the base of the stairs.

"Asher William, what are you doing?" she stood with her scary mom face and hands on her hips.

"Chase stuffie was down stairs."

"So you climbed out of your crib and opened the baby gate to go down the stairs to your Paw Patrol stuffed animal?"

"Yup!"

"Did Mama tell you not to climb out of your crib or open the gate?"

"Uh huh. But it's easy."

"Asher, Mommy said no more opening the gate. You could get hurt!" Mya called from behind her mom.

"Let me handle it Mya. Go get on your pjs." The little girl nodded and ran off.

Out of habit, Elizabeth closed the gate before heading down the stairs to get Asher. "Sweetie come here." Asher approached with his head down, clutching his stuffed animal. A stance that effectively made her heart melt. "Next time you need something from down stairs like this, you need to talk to Mama first. Understood?"

"Yes Mama," he said apologetically.

She picked Asher up and gave him a kiss as she walked up the stairs. "Love you, monkey."

"Love you Mama."

Once at the top, she used her free hand to open the gate. Or at least she tried. Three times.

"What's wrong with this thing?" she mumbled.

"I help Mama?" Asher asked. She placed him down and he effortlessly opened the gate. "See, easy!"

"Thanks bud…" she said, rolling her eyes. "Lets brush your teeth and you can go pick out a book for me to read alright?"

"Okay!"

"Mya, are you in your pj's yet?"

"Yes Mommy. See!"

"Beautiful sweetie." Elizabeth smiled. "Lets brush your teeth too."

Elizabeth glanced down at her watch. Bedtime was almost here which meant soon should get to hear Jack's voice. She'd missed it over the past two days. In the short time since he'd returned, he'd become an important part of her day to day life. She looked forward to every one of their nightly phone conversations.

For her, it was a great way to get to know him more without involving the kids too much. It was nothing against Jack. He'd already proven he was great with them at their sunday lunches. She just wanted to get know Jack first as a woman, and not only as a mom.

The other thing was, as much as she tried to fight it, it made her a little nervous just how attached the kids were to Jack already. She wanted to protect their little hearts as much as possible for now. The pain and confusion Mya had already gone through at such a young age broke Elizabeth's heart. She wouldn't put her through that again no matter what.

…..

Jack laid back on the lounge chair on his patio watching the nights sky. The pizza and tea were long gone and every few minutes Jack looked down at his watch, as if trying to will time to move faster. It had been 4 days since he'd seen Elizabeth and that was too long as far as he was concerned. He wondered if he was falling too hard too fast for her. The honest truth was he didn't care. She had long ago become the bright spot in his days and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

*beep beep*

"Elizabeth." He smiled as he read the text.

" _Kids are out a little early tonight, surprisingly."_

" _So much energy…"_

" _Do you have time to talk soon?"_

Across town, Elizabeth was walking around her house picking up books, cars and other toys left here and there by her children while waiting for the Jack. The phone rang and she dropped everything and ran to it.

"Hi Jack!" she answered with the biggest smile.

"Hey! How was your day?"

"Eh, good. Except my toddler safety locks seem to work on everyone but my toddler. Asher got into EVERYTHING today. The crib is useless because he won't stop climbing out of it. So I've been spending my little bit of free time online hunting for toddler beds.."

"Hmm so not the easiest of days…" he laughed slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. How are you? I've missed you." _Oops_ she thought. _Didn't mean to say that out loud. Darn kids killed my brain today._

"I missed you too." _Yes!_ He thought.

 _Oh, he did?_ She thought. _Well glad that slipped out then._ She couldn't help but smile.

"So any luck at finding a toddler bed?" He asked, trying to hold his excitement at their relationship.

"Not really. You know I shouldn't be surprised he's doing this. He's such a climber and has been growing so fast."

"He is! I think he's grown at least an inch since I first met him."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Eats like it too! Anyway, there's so many options out there. I'm regretting not going for the converter crib when I had the chance."

"The what crib?" Jack laughed. Not being a parent, there were so many things he never cared to know about. Until now.

"A converter crib. They turn into a toddler bed and a headboard for a full bed."

"Oh, interesting. So what do you have?"

"A beautiful handcrafted oak crib made by my dad and grandfather back when us girls were little."

"Oh that's great! Can't put a price on things like that."

"I know," she sighed.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I say go with a race car one. Every boy loves those," Jack teased.

"Oh goodness, he'd never sleep! Just pretend to drive around the world." She laughed.

"That's the fun of it!" They both laughed. "What did you do for Mya?"

"Well for Mya I skipped the whole toddler bed thing. She slept with me a lot after Charles left. I know it's silly but it seemed to help us both. Then she went straight to a real twin."

"Huh, well I guess you could do that, go for the twin."

"Yay, more options…" she groaned.

"Sorry." he laughed. "Are you by your computer?"

"I can be."

"Okay so let's see here… what do you want in a bed?" Jack said grabbing his laptop.

"I don't know. Something nice, not cheap looking." She could hear the clicking of keys as she waited.

"Ah here's one." Just then her google chat cherp. She clicked on the link Jack had just sent her.

"Oh that's stylish!"

"It is. Not sure if it's really Ashers style though." Jack teased. "There's also this one."

She clicked on the next link.

"I like that. The storage underneath would be handy. I can't tell you how many toys and stuffed animals he has. Oh and blankets, don't get me started on those!"

Jack smiled as she began to rant.

"And here's one more."

"Aw it has a trundle. He would love that if his cousins slept over."

"Do a lot of sleepovers?"

"Heck no!" she laughed. "My two are enough. Though they have been asking. Viola and Rosie always offer to take them for an evening."

"Ever take them up on it?"

"Sort of. They'll go somewhere one at a time to give me a chance to spend one on one time with the other."

"That's smart. Its gotta be hard making sure they're each getting the attention they need."

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like I'm floundering as a mother. I want to give them the best life possible. I don't know, I try to do my best though."

"I know you do. Honestly I think you're doing amazing with them. They're great kids, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." His encouraging words making her blush madly. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't call to talk about my parent struggles here."

"Elizabeth, I called to talk to you and hear about you and your day. That includes the kids and any parenting frustrations, okay?"

His voice was so sincere it made her heart swell. She was thankful they were on the phone and he couldn't see her blushing increase.

"Okay. Thank you Jack. Enough about me though. How was your day?"

"Another long one. I chased down this guy today. Felt like I was running hurdles in the olympics."

Elizabeth laughed. "Did you catch him?"

"You bet I did! He's a person of interest in a case I'm working on. No way was I letting him go. That's what kept me later today though. All the paperwork and investigating that came after. The good thing is, I'm racking up some serious hours that I can use to get some time off."

"Well that's good. You've been working very hard lately. Any plans for that time off?" she asked.

"Maybe. See I met this cute teacher. Thought she might want to spend some time with me."

Elizabeth giggled. "I'm sure if you ask just right, officer, you'll get a good answer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Well then... can I call you back in a bit?" he said abruptly.

"Um, sure I guess," she said confused. "Where are you going?"

"Just a little errand. Talk to you soon." With that he hung up.

 _That was weird._ Elizabeth thought. _Why would he hang up like that? Maybe to talk to that teacher… if the teacher he was referring to wasn't me... Is that it? If that's the case he really needs to work on his social skills!_

She huffed in confusion and busied herself by going back to her nighttime routine. After finishing with the toys and the laundry she went to the kitchen.

"Men are so weird. I've never understood them. Even Lee, and he's just a friend. I never fully understood Charles, no surprise there," she said to herself as she placed the dinner plates in the dishwasher.

"I mean really, if it was me he was referring to wouldn't he just ask me out?" she continued "This is ridiculous, my getting all worked up over a guy. I don't need this! I have a life, a job, great kids. Who needs men? I certainly don't." She closed the dishwasher door and leaned against the counter.

"I should get a dog though… this whole talking to myself thing is getting weird." She stood there lost in her thoughts. "Oh who am I kidding, I don't need some guy but Jack is not some guy he's…"

Her ringer went off on her phone just then.

"Ok, here it goes, act normal Elizabeth." she said to herself. "Hey Jack. How'd your little errand go?"

"I'll let you know in a minute. Can you come outside?"

"Outside?" she repeated.

"Yes please." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, give me a sec. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and walked towards the door, checking herself in the entryway mirror. "Yikes, I've certainly looked better," she sighed. "Oh well, this is me, it will have to do."

As she opened the door, Jack who had changed into a nice pair of jeans, felt all the air leave his lungs. She was absolutely beautiful. Standing there with her snug fit holely jeans and loose white top. He felt he could stare at her forever.

"Hi," he finally managed to say.

"Hi." She laughed, and there went his thoughts. "So… what are you doing here?"

"I have my reasons," he grinned.

"Other than standing there staring at me?" she teased.

"Yes, other than standing here staring at you." He laughed insecurely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I know I must look a fright." she said fussing with her shirt nervously.

"Now that's where you're wrong." His eyes roamed her whole figure, from her head to her toes.

She blushed. "Did you say you came here for a reason?"

"Yes I did." He cleared his throat before taking her hand in his. "Elizabeth Thatcher, will you go out on a date with me this Saturday evening?"

"You came all this way to ask me out?" she giggled.

"Yes. I figured this was the kind of thing a man should do in person."

"I see. So a date huh? Sounds intriguing," she toyed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought I'd come pick you up, take you out to a nice dinner, maybe take a walk down on the boardwalk."

"Sounds perfect."

"Is that a yes?" he said taking her other hand in his too.

Her smile was so big she could feel it. "Yes, Jack Thornton. I'd love to go out with you."

"Good. I would have been heartbroken if you had said no."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I've been working all those extra hours. Hate for it to be for nothing," he teased. "How's 6 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Can I pick you up here?" He asked, knowing how careful she was trying to be about the kids.

She thought about it for a moment. Picking her up at the house meant the kids would see. That could lead to a conversation with Mya about Jack. But did she really want to hide her life completely from her kids? _It's just a date, that's all._ She thought. _I can do this._

"Elizabeth? Can I pick you up here?"

"Mhmm."

"Mhmm." They laughed. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before he turned to leave. "See you then."

"See you then. Goodnight Jarrick."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

She watch as he walked back towards his car. The sight of him in his fitted jeans and grey tee was enough to cause her heart to race. She bit her lip when she noticed she had been staring at him.

"Wait, Jack?" she called out, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Will we still talk tomorrow night?"

"You can count on it," he smiled.


	6. First Date

First Date

"Good morning guys!" Viola said as Elizabeth came in to drop off the kids Friday morning.

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" Elizabeth smiled. She placed the kids bags on the hooks in the mudroom before walking into the kitchen.

"Auntie Vi, did you make muffins?" Mya asked.

"I did! Banana chocolate chip."

"Yum!" the kids said together taking their seats.

"I do feed them you know!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I know." Viola shrugged with a smiled. "So, what's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"I had a visitor last night."

"A good visitor?"

"Jack. He came by last night after the kids were asleep and well… asked me out for Saturday."

Viola dropped what she was doing and ran to her sister giving her the biggest hug.

"This is wonderful! How excited are you?" she said still jumping.

"A lot, I think."

"You think?" Viola exclaimed, a bit surprised by that response.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Elizabeth said as she and Viola walked out into the living room.

"Doing what Beth?"

"Dating. Again."

"What? You want to be a single mother the rest of your life?"

"No. I just… what if this is a huge mistake?"

"What if it's not? What if this is an amazing opportunity to have a second chance at the kind of family you want for you and the kids?" Viola took her sister's hand, giving it a gently squeeze. "You like him right?"

"You know I do. A lot."

"Then you have to do this Beth. He deserves a chance and you, my darling sister deserve to be happy."

Elizabeth gave a small smile, she did really want this. "Does your enthusiasm mean you'd be willing to come watch the kids for me?"

"Oh I'll even come help you get ready!" The sisters giggled.

Elizabeth spent most of the day at school partially lost in her own thoughts. She kept thinking about what outfit she'd wear, how she should act, even letting her mind wonder what it would be like to kiss him. After all their walks and sweet moments she was ready. Jack just had an effect on her. One she hadn't felt in a long time.

When she returned from dropping her class off for their spanish lesson she dove right into grading that morning's spelling test.

"Special delivery!" a voice sang.

"Florence, what have you got there?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"Blossoms, the flower store on Oak, dropped off this beautiful arrangement a little bit ago for you."

"For me?" she said shocked. Placing her pen and papers down on the desk before retrieving the vase from Florence.

"Yes! I was surprised as well. In the few years I've known you you've never received gifts like this here at the school. No gentleman callers either. Like that handsome soldier that's been coming after school on Wednesdays." Florence, the school's office manager and town busybody had a look in her eyes, making it clear she was fishing for answers.

"Yes, well that's all personal isn't it?" she said with a pleading look.

"Yes, I suppose so. Well if you ever want to talk…"

"I'll know just who to come to." Florence nodded and headed back to the office. Elizabeth listened until her footsteps disappeared before she pulled the card from the beautiful arrangement.

" _Elizabeth, I saw these and thought of you. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow - Jack"_

Her face was beginning to hurt from the large smile on her face. She reached into her purse grabbing her phone.

 _E: There's an embarrassingly beautiful display of flowers on my desk right now._

 _E: Know anything about that?_

 _J: Don't know what you're talking about ;)_

 _E: Well thank you._

 _E: They're very beautiful._

 _J: You are very welcome._

 _J: How's your day?_

 _E: Good. Dragging a bit though._

 _J: Same here._

 _J: Have to jump into a meeting._

 _J: Call tonight?_

 _E: Looking forward to it._

She placed her phone back in her purse. Now pretty confidant that Jack would be on her mind the rest of the day.

….

The next day Jack woke up early to take a shift for a fellow officer, making sure to wrap everything up at work on time to get home and get ready for his night with Elizabeth. Nothing would stand in his way tonight.

Later that afternoon, Jack stood in his room running through his outfit choices. He had no idea what to wear. It had been so long since he'd done anything like this.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jesse called from the front door.

"Up here Jess."

Jesse climbed the stairs up to his brothers room. "Wow, what hurricane hit here?"

"Funny." Jack rolled his eyes. "I have a date with Elizabeth tonight." Jack said tossing another shirt on the bed.

"Like a real date? Or are you two skyping through dinner?"

"We'll see how funny you are when I do this." Jack grab Jesse, placing him in a headlock. Both brothers laughing as they fell to the ground wrestling.

"Alright, my apologies." Jesse laughed as the got up. "So you finally asked her officially. I'm happy for you. I don't know her all that well but Clara loves her."

"She's amazing. I don't want to screw this up," Jack sighed.

"Then don't."

"Gee, great pep talk bro."

"I'm serious. Just relax and be you."

"Be me, right."

"Trust me Jack. You're a great guy, and you're certainly good enough for her and the kids. So just be you."

"Thanks man. So hey, what'd you come over for?"

"Ah yeah. I've got a date tonight too."

"With Clara?"

"Funny. You know I'm not that guy anymore. Now Tom on the other hand."

Jack laughed. "Little Tommy. Many dates but no girlfriends. I don't know how, or why he does that."

"Beats me. Anyway, Clara and I are heading out to the resort that's hosting the wedding. Doing a little food tasting tonight." Jesse rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Now that sounds fun. What do you need from me?"

"I let Clara pick out my outfit for this and the shirt she got needs cufflinks. Mind if I borrow some?"

"Of course not. In fact, take these and hold onto them for the wedding." Jack said retrieving a box from his sock drawer and tossing it to him.

Jesse caught and examined the contents closely. "Dude, these were dads."

"Yup." Jack smiled.

"You sure you want me to borrow them? Dad left them to you."

"He left me in charge of them. There's a difference. He'd want you to wear them during this time in your life, and I know I can trust you to take care of them."

"Thanks bro. This means a lot. So anything I can do to help you tonight?"

"Yes." Jack held up two button down shirts. "Which one?"

….

Across town, Elizabeth's house was calm and quiet as she attempted to get ready for Jack.

"No… no… definitely not... wow, why do I even have this one?" Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she flipped through her closet.

Asher looked up at her every once in awhile as he laid on her bed playing with two of his Paw Patrol toys. Mya was playing down the hall enjoying some quiet time away from her brother in her room. For siblings, the two got along really well. That didn't mean they didn't need their own time and space though.

Downstairs Viola let herself in and looked around for the family. She wandered up the stairs, laughing to herself when she heard her sister talking to herself.

"You realize normal people don't talk to themselves right?" Viola teased from the doorway.

"Normal's overrated," she retorted.

"Hi Asher," Viola spoke going over to sit with the boy.

"Hi Auntie Vi. Mama's making a mess."

"I see that." They laughed. "Can you go ask your sister what you guys want for dinner tonight?"

"Okidokie." He smiled and thump thumped down the hall towards his sister.

Viola turned her attention back to Elizabeth who was holding up a red cocktail dress. "I say that one! It's hot."

"It's a little too hot. Look at this back!"

"It's a little low."

"Very. Low."

"I bet Jack would like it," Viola sang.

"Maybe one day. NOT tonight though."

"Fair enough. Best not too give him to many ideas all at once." she wiggled her eyebrows at her sister, making her blush madly. "Hey I wanted to ask, how'd the kids take it? You going out with Jack?"

"Pretty good. Asher doesn't understand enough to have an opinion. Mya was mad at first that she couldn't come too." They both laughed. "She adores Jack though, so she's happy."

"And you? How are all those fears doing?"

Elizabeth sighed. "They're still there some."

"Okay, let's see… " Viola tried to think of what she could say to help her sister. "What if you were to put all these worries aside for a moment and just be you?"

"Just be me?"

"Yes. I'm not referring to Elizabeth the mother who's always putting her kids first and trying to protect them from everything. I'm referring to Elizabeth, the woman who's met a handsome, sweet caring man who she's very attracted to. How does she feel?"

Elizabeth twisted her fingers together in front of her. "No matter what I'm both of those woman Vi. I can't just be one of them. But if I'm honest, and try putting the fears aside… I've never been this excited about a date in my life."

"Then hold on to that! Tonight try not worry about the kids in all this. They're with me, they're fine, and they adore Jack already. So, just be you."

"Just be me… okay…"

…

Jack took one final look in the mirror before leaving. He settled on his dark jeans, white shirt with an open collar under his black suit jacket.

"Okay…" he said. "This is different." He still wasn't quiet use to being out of uniform. His police uniform was a nice transition from his army one, but dressing up like this wasn't something he did normally.

"Wish me luck, Rip." Jack said giving the dog a good pet before leaving.

…

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror again, this time holding two different outfits in front of her.

"Whatcha doing Mommy?" Mya asked as she came into the master bedroom. She climbed up onto the big queen size bed, curling up on the down feather duvet. Her trusted horse stuffed animal in hand.

"Trying to decide what to wear tonight."

"Oh I see. Your hair's pretty."

"Thank you sweetie. Hey, aren't you supposed to be downstairs with auntie Vi?" she said giving her a teasing look.

Mya shrugged. "I want to be with you."

"Alright. Well, since you're up here, which dress do you like?" She held up her colorful blue and red flowered one and a solid light green sleeveless dress.

"I like the one with flowers."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it's real pretty."

Jack stepped out of the truck, adjusting his jacket. He grabbed the flowers off the passenger seat and headed up towards the front door.

In the house, Asher was watching for him. He jumped off the couch when he saw him coming up the walkway and went running to greet him at the door.

"Hey buddy," Jack said, giving him a fist bump. Something he'd taught him during their Sunday lunches.

"Hi."

"How are you today?" Jack asked getting down to the boys level.

"Good." The little boy looked Jack up and down. Elizabeth had mentioned that Asher was very curious when she tried explaining what tonight was about. By the look on his chubby little face, he was still trying to piece everything together. "You taking Mama to dinner?"

"I am. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded. "You bring her back, ok?"

"I will. I promise bud."

"Okay." With that he scurried back towards the living room to play with his toys, leaving Jack alone in the entryway.

"Hi Jack. Don't you look handsome," Viola called from the kitchen.

"Thank you Viola." Jack replied as he went to meet her.

"You nervous?" Viola smiled, noticing the look on Jack's face.

"Yeah, a little."

"Don't worry. She is too. Just try and relax and have fun," she winked.

"I'll do my best." Jack smiled.

"Hi Uncle Jack!" Mya said running into the kitchen.

"Hi Mya, how are you?"

"Good. Those flowers for Mommy?"

Jack kneeled down at the 4 year olds level. "Actually, I gave your Mommy her flowers yesterday. These are for you."

"For me!" The little girl's face beamed with excitement.

"Mhmm. I heard you liked pink," he said handing her the small bouquet of pink flowers.

"Thank you Uncle Jack!" She turned to see Elizabeth standing behind her now. "Mommy look, Uncle Jack brought _ME_ flowers. Aren't they pretty?"

"They're beautiful sweetie, just like you." Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was still kneeling as he watched the joy on Mya's face. She smiled noticing how he seemed to mirror that joy in his own smile.

Jack stood up while Elizabeth helped Mya place her flowers in the vase.

"Can I put them in my room?" she asked.

"Wherever you'd like, just be careful not to spill the water from the vase okay?"

"I'll help her," Viola said turning the pasta on the stove down and ushering her niece off.

Elizabeth loved seeing Mya so happy. Her smile faded a bit when she thought about how she couldn't remember the last time Charles, her daughter's own father made Mya feel that special.

Jack looked over just in time to catched Elizabeth demeanor change. He went to her side, speaking softly, "I probably should have asked first about the flowers. I hope this is okay."

"No, it's fine. Perfect actually." She touched his arm, smiling at him.

"Yeah?" He smiled, loving the feel of her subtle touch. "You mentioned she was sad she wasn't coming out with us tonight, so I wanted to do something special for her."

"That's so sweet Jack. Thank you for thinking of her."

Jack looked around noticing they were alone.

"You look amazing tonight, Elizabeth." He leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She loved the feeling of his lips on her. Even with her nervousness, she couldn't help but hope they'd take things one step further by the end of the night.

"Alright kids, say bye bye to Mommy and Uncle Jack," Viola said as she came in the ktichen with the kids. Elizabeth hugged and kissed her kids goodnight, reminding them to be on their best behavior for their aunt.

The kids surprised Jack a little by coming and giving him hugs and kisses as well, making his heart swell for them.

They walked out to the truck, both nervous and excited for what was ahead of them. Jack went to her side, opening the door and helping her into the truck.

Elizabeth had noticed from that first night he was home that Jack was a true gentlemen. His actions never seemed forced, but done with intention and care. It was something that made her instantly attracted to him.

"So where are we heading?" she asked once he was buckled in.

"There's this place on the lake called the Ice House. I've never been but a friend of mine is always raving about it."

"I've never been but it looks amazing!"

"Great, then this will be a first for both of us," he winked, causing her a giggle. A sound that he loved so much.

"How was work today?" she asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Pretty good. The station was pretty quiet. Hopefully it will be the same tomorrow."

"You're working again tomorrow? On a Sunday?"

"Yeah," Jack answered sadly. Not happy about missing their Sunday lunch. "The officer I covered for today, Brooks, he messed up his back pretty good on an arrest yesterday. The doctor asked that he take two days to rest up."

"Oh, that's rough. Is that a common injury for police officers?"

"I suppose," he answered, thinking about it more. "Worst I've gotten so far was a sprained ankle."

"How'd that happen? Or can you not talk about it?"

Jack laughed. "I can tell you if you want. It was the stupidest thing. There was a warrant out for this guy living on the Old North End. I can't even remember what for. Anyway, we go in and he runs. That we expected. What we didn't expect was for the guy to be a colossal hoarder!"

"Oh no, what happened?" she said, trying to hold back a smile.

"Well he knew how to run through the house without tripping over a thing. I on the other hand… well lets just say I tripped over everything!"

"Oh my I can totally picture this," she laughed.

"I'm sure it was comical." He laughed. "Then after we arrested him he wanted to sue me for damages."

"Damages?"

"Yeah, apparently I crashed into some antique pile of something that was worth hundreds of dollars." Jack rolled his eyes. "If the guy hadn't ran it wouldn't have happened!"

"So who won that one?"

"The department graciously met him half way on that, no mark on my record."

"Well that's good! Not really the way you wanna go out." She tried to say seriously but was so amused.

"Not at all! For the next month the guys kept leaving little "antique" things on my desk to tease me."

"That's hilarious! What did you do with them?"

Jack shrugged. "Tossed most of it. Gave the rest to my grandmother."

Before long they were walking arm and arm up to the french doors of the romantic lakeside restaurant.

"Good evening, how may we help you?"

"Evening. Reservation for Thornton."

"Right this way." The hostess smiled as she escorted them to their table.

"Wow, look at that view!" Elizabeth gushed once they reached the table. Their table, with elegant candlelight sat in front of a large window overlooking the lake. Jack stood behind Elizabeth, pulling out her chair for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Seriously, look at this view! With the sun setting like that? Nothing could beat that," she smiled.

"I think I like my view better." He reached across taking her hand in his. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was amazing inside and out and seemed to have no idea just how special she was.

"Can I be honest with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course! You can say anything to me."

"Alright then." She smiled. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Please do!"

"I am too." They both laughed.

"My last first date was… goodness 8 or 9 years ago maybe." she laughed. "And if I remember correctly I was nervous then too. I've never known what to do or say or what to order!" they laughed.

"Mine was… I have no idea when my last date was, let alone my last first date. I do know this one is very important to me though." He took her hand again. "And as far as what to order, I won't judge you for anything you eat as long as you do the same for me, deal?"

"Deal." She sighed a sigh of relief. Jack was certainly different from anyone she'd ever met. As nervous as she was, she felt comfortable around him too. Like being around your best friend.

They ordered drinks and entrees and settled into a nice conversation rhythm, talking about work and their families. Loving that family was so important to both of them.

"You know what I realized? Even though we wrote to each other for months, there's a lot I don't know about you," Elizabeth stated, taking a sip of her wine.

"What would you like to know?"

"Hmm, let's see." She grinned. "I know you like rock climbing, any other sports?"

"I love hockey. I play on a pick up league with a bunch of guys from the department."

"I love hockey!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"You're kidding?" Jack's jaw dropped.

"No, I'm serious! I never played but I love to skate. I lose a lot of sleep during the NHL season watching games. Especially during the stanley cup."

"Elizabeth Thatcher, you are full of surprises." he teased as she giggled. "Who's your team?"

"Well the Bruins of course, but…" she leaned in as if about to tell him a secret.

"But…" Jack leaned in too.

"I secretly love the Penguins," she whispered.

"Are you serious?" Jack threw his head back laughing.

"Yes! And you can't tease me too much about it! They have won back to back championships!"

"Oh man, I can't believe this." he shook his head, still smiling. "Its Crosby isn't it? You think he's dreamy?"

"That's not it! Well, maybe not most of it anyway," she laughed.

"Huh, this could be fun. So what do you think about Fleury going to the Knights?"

"Honestly, every team had to give them something, being the new team this year. Murray is a solid goalie too so I get it." She shrugged. "I'll probably watch a few Knights games though. Fleury's just so much fun to watch."

"That settles it then. You're the perfect woman." Jack raised his wine class to her.

"Why thank you." She blushed as they clinked their glasses.

The conversation continued after their food came. They talked about Elizabeth coming to see some of his games once the season started and maybe even catch a few pro games together.

They had tried so hard over the past few months to get to know one another, and those conversations were good. They'd learn a lot about each other's family, beliefs and views on religion and the world, on top of whatever was currently going on with the other. Yet this was different. This was cute everyday fun. Information that completed the picture of who they each were. What they were finding out was that they couldn't be more matched for each other.

"Okay so TV?" Jack asked after taking the last bite of his steak.

"So frustrating. All my favorite shows have been canceled for a couple years. Thank goodness for streaming TV."

"I hear that. My hours have always been so irregular that I don't remember the last time I watched something while it was airing. Aside from a game." She nodded. "What do you watch?"

"Gilmore Girls and Hart of Dixie mostly."

"Can't say I've seen either of those," he laughed.

"No I wouldn't imagine you would." she said with a giggle. "I also watch this show that was on NBC a few years back called Chuck. So good!"

"Chuck, as in your average computer geek turned super spy?"

"No... you've watched it?"

"It's my come home and just relax before bed TV show. I love it!"

They clinked their glasses again. "You know Jack, I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship."

"I agree."

Once finished with their meals they left the restaurant and walked out into the cool night air. A cloudless sky above allowed for a marvelous canopy of stars.

"It's a nice night. Care for a walk along the boardwalk?" Jack asked extending his hand.

"With you, of course."

He brought her hand, which was now in his up to his lips for a kiss. "I know it's only our first official date but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Jack said.

"I know the feeling. Yet there's still so much I'm looking forward to learning about you."

"Oh yeah? You have more questions?"

"Sure you aren't tired of that?"

"Of course not. As long as you answer any of mine." He gave her a wink.

"Alright. I like this game. Let's see." She tapped her grinning lips with her finger, making him think about what it would be like to kiss them. "What made you want to live here in the valley? You grew up around here right?"

"Pretty much. We grew up just north of here on the mountain. My mom still lives in the house we lived in back then."

"Oh, thats neat."

"Yeah. I think I like it here because it's familiar. When I graduated high school I went away to college and joined the guard. Through that I felt like I got to see the world a little you know?"

"Mhmm."

"What about you? You like the quiet neighborhood life?"

"I really do actually. If you had told me I would 10 years ago I'm not sure I would have believed you but I love it now."

"Were you a city girl before?" Jack teased.

"Pretty much," she laughed. "I mean, we use to vacation in the country and I absolutely loved that. I just didn't imagine myself living outside of the city."

"Well you have a great place now. That large front porch especially."

"Yes! That swing we have on it is my favorite stop in the world." Her gaze turned downward and her grip tightened on Jack's hand. "Back when I lived in Boston before, we had this huge apartment. The kind a lot of people there dream of I guess. It was on the top floor, high ceilings, big windows, brick walls, stainless steel everything."

"Sounds nice." Jack squeezed her hand to give her comfort. He could tell talking about her past was hard.

"It was I guess. The apartment anyway. When Charles left, he left me the apartment."

"You didn't want to stay there?"

"No. It had stopped feeling like home long before. My house here, that feels like home."

Jack let go of her hand to wrap his arm tightly around her waist. Holding her close. "What made you move to Hope Valley?

"I'm not sure exactly. I stayed with my family for a while, but then I think part of me wanted to get away from the city. Just not too far. Back then I still had hopes Charles would want to be in the kids lives." She took in a deep calming breath. "Anyway, Viola and Lee were both here, so I was at least with family."

He stop and pulled her completely into his arms. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?" she smiled up at him.

"Yup. It meant I got to meet the beautiful, smart and funny Elizabeth Thatcher." He kissed her forehead.

"Jack…" she turned away. "Why do you say things like that?'' she asked, a little embarrassed by his flattery. She stepped further away from him, fixing her gaze back out on the water.

"Like what?" Jack took her hand back in his, turning her to face him. "Why do I say things like, you're smart, funny, beautiful and to top it off an amazing mother?" He smiled, lifting her chin slightly to try and regain eye contact.

"Yeah, stuff like that," she whispered, still managing to avoid his gaze.

"Elizabeth? Look at me please." He held her face, looking at her with such care and compassion. "I say all that because you are those things, Elizabeth. It's important to me that no matter what happens between you and me that you know that."

She looked up as he spoke with such honesty and boldness. It scared her a little how real and genuine he was. If she had spent any time in the past few years thinking of what she would look for in a man, those ideas wouldn't come close to the reality that was Jack Thornton.

Jack stood there nervous. Impatiently anticipating what she might say or do next. His own gaze now directed towards the ground. Her silence made him wonder if he said too much, but it was what was on his heart. He'd be kicking himself if he didn't.

"Jack?" she whispered, causing him to look up meeting her eyes. "Kiss me."

He grinned. That was not the response he expected, yet certainly not one he'd object to. Without any hesitation, he let his lips glide along hers. She felt soft and warm. Better than anything he'd ever experienced.

It was a wonderful kiss, but short. Too short for their liking. He looked into her eyes for permission and proceeded to kiss her again and again. Each time longer and deeper than the last. Many moments passed before their lips separated. Each standing there with the most exuberant grins.

"Wow," Jack whispered, caressing her cheek.

Elizabeth could only respond with a nod. Her cheeks flushed and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Elizabeth felt alive in a new and thrilling way. The feelings Jack stirred in her were so new and exciting.

He kissed her once more, short and sweet before they turned to continue their walk. Silently taking it all in for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Well… you.]," she admitted.

Jack brought the hand he was holding to his lips for a sweet kiss. She looked over into his eyes again and hoped in her heart that tonight's "first kiss" would be her last "first kiss".

….

Hours later, Jack pulled into Elizabeth's driveway. Once in park he jumped out and went to her side. Extending his hand to help her out of the truck.

"Thank you for tonight Jack. This was… wonderful."

"Thank you for coming with me," he grinned. "Would it be too much to hope we could do this again sometime?" They laughed.

"You know, I think I'd be ok with that," she smiled.

"Just okay?" he teased.

"More than okay."

Without breaking his gaze, she reached up, gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she drew him in deep for another kiss.

"Goodnight Jarrick," she spoke lovingly.

A chill went through his body at the sound of his name on her lips. "Goodnight Elizabeth."


	7. Baby Steps

Baby Steps

Jack woke up early the next morning happier than he could remember being in a long time.

He couldn't get the previous night out of his head. He kept replaying the whole night over and over in his mind. The way she looked, her laugh, the feel of her lips on his as they kissed. _"I knew I'd love kissing her!"_ he thought with a proud grin.

When the second alarm went off he snapped himself out of his daydreaming to take a shower and begin getting ready for his shift.

He was busy in the kitchen making himself an omelet with bacon when his phone received a text. Rather a series of texts. He quickly turned down the heat on the stove and checked his phone.

"Rosie, of course." He shook his head. He was a little disappointed it wasn't Elizabeth, but knew she was probably busy juggling the kids and trying to get ready for church. He laughed as he began reading the over half a dozen texts in his inbox.

" _How did it go last night?"_

" _Tell me everything!"_

" _Did you kiss her?"_

" _Is it love?"_

" _Oh I hope it went well!"_

" _Jack?"_

" _Jack I know you're awake!"_

" _You rarely ever sleep in."_

" _Come on Jack!"_

"You never change do you Rosie?" he said aloud.

With breakfast ready Jack sat down at the little table with the morning paper, food, and his phone. He looked at the main screens picture. It was from last night. Taken on the boardwalk bench they'd stopped at to sit and stargaze together. After sharing the most amazing kiss either of them could remember, they simply didn't want the night to end. It was so perfect. Jack was more convinced than ever that Elizabeth was a woman better than his dreams.

He decided to send her a quick text, letting her know he was thinking of her.

" _Hey you. Just wanted to say good morning."_

He placed his phone down and went back to the paper and breakfast. He wasn't eating more than a minute when the phone beeped again. He was surprised to receive another text so quickly and was over the moon to find out it was from Elizabeth and not Rosie again.

" _Good morning to you too :)"_

" _I was just thinking about you."_

" _Oh yeah? I've been thinking about you too."_

" _Pretty much since I dropped you off last night, hah."_

" _I know the feeling :)"_

" _Kids are up and I'm working on breakfast."_

" _Talk to you later?"_

" _Definitely."_

" _Be safe, out there today."_

" _Always."_

"XO"

Jack placed a few pieces of bacon in Rips bowl. "For you my friend. This morning, we're celebrating."

….

"Unbelievable!" Rosie muttered from the kitchen. She was busy trying to make breakfast for her kids while checking her phone every minute. More like every second.

"Rosie dear, it's early. What are you sputtering about?" Lee asked when he walked in, dressed for a run.

"It's Jack. He still hasn't texted me about last night!"

Lee looked at his wife all confused. "Was he supposed to?"

"Of course he was!"

"Oh, well… does he know that?" Lee teased.

"He should! Though Jack's never been good at this sort of thing."

"What do you know mean by that? Dating or telling you the details of his dating?"

"Both! We use to share everything!"

"You use to date," Lee countered.

"Don't get jealous, now he's like a brother!"

"I'm aware of that and I'm not jealous. I just think you need to ease up on him. Let him figure this out for himself."

"And if he can't?"

"Oh Rosie." Lee laughed leaning in to give her a kiss. "I'm going for a run. Give Jack some credit, he's a big boy and this is his life. Not yours. He'll call if and when he wants."

"So I'm supposed to just sit here and wait?"

"That or you could remake the kids breakfast."

"Why?"

"Your pancakes are burning."

"OH!" she exclaimed as she flipped the 4 now blackened pancakes on the griddle. "Oh dear. They won't eat these."

"No they wont." Lee laughed. "Good thing you have enough batter for more. This time maybe pay more attention to that than your phone."

"Okay. Fine." She shook her head as he headed out the door. "Oh and Lee?"

"Yes dear?" he said poking his head back in.

"Say 'hi' to Elizabeth when you get there." Rosie shot him a knowing smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Bye!" Lee laughed, knowing he could never pull one over on his wife.

Rosie remade the pancakes and placed them down for her kids. Grabbing her phone again she texting Jack, completely ignoring her husband's words from before.

" _Come on Jack!"_

" _I have 1 word for you…"_

" _PLEASE!"_

She put the phone down on the counter and went to sit with the kids to eat her own breakfast.

*beep beep*

"Mommy your phone go beep beep!" little Corrine said pointing to the counter. Rosie jumped up, grabbing the phone. So pleased to see it was a message from Jack.

" _1 word for you..."_

" _Why? ;-) "_

"Jack Thornton! Why you little…" Rosie growled.

"Uncle Jack in trouble!" Miles, her toddler sang with a grin.

"No sweetie, uncle Jack's not in trouble exactly. He's just teasing me a little."

"Oh okay." he shrugged as his mom typed.

" _Why? Oh I don't know."_

" _Maybe because you are one of my oldest and dearest friends!"_

" _And you're nosey."_

" _Jack!"_

Jack was up in his room finishing putting on his uniform, laughing at the conversation between him and his old friend. He'd known Rosie long enough to imagine how she was probably sitting at her kitchen table across town spazzing over her lack of details. Once he felt he'd messed with her enough he finally confided a little.

" _Well if you must know..."_

" _It was perfect."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Tell me everything!"_

" _Rosie, you remember I'm a guy right?"_

" _Yes. Now type!"_

" _I'm so excited!"_

" _She's amazing."_

" _And now, I have to go to work."_

" _Jack Thornton! Don't you leave me hanging here."_

" _If you want to know so bad talk to Elizabeth."_

" _You think she feels the same way you do?"_

Jack laughed. Coming up with an idea that just might shut Rosie up.

" _She seemed to be while we were kissing."_

" _Shut up!"_

" _Oh my gosh this is awesome!"_

" _When are you going out again?"_

" _Bye Rosie ;-)"_

…..

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen cleaning up from the mess she made while making breakfast. She was smiling and humming to the radio as she went. She looked over at her two precious kids. Eating and laughing, so happy.

Mya sat there eating the rest of her breakfast while bombarding Elizabeth with questions about her time out with Jack last night.

"Where did you go Mommy?"

"We went to nice restaurant by the lake."

"Was the food good?"

"Yes, it was very good."

"What'd you eat?"

"I had seafood pasta and Uncle Jack had a steak."

"Yummy!" she smiled and went back to eating her breakfast. Elizabeth looked over, noticing a look of deep contemplation on her beautiful daughters face. "Hey Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you like Uncle Jack like Ana like Christoph?"

"I… um… what honey?" Elizabeth laughed at her daughter using a relationship from a disney movie to try and understand the situation. Elizabeth wasn't sure how to answer. Before she could think of an answer, Mya answered for her.

"I think you do." Mya responded, completely calm.

"Is that okay with you Mya? If I like Uncle Jack?"

"Well, you went out to dinner with him. I hope you like him!" Mya laughed.

"You know what Mya?" she asked coming over, leaning down to give her daughter a kiss. "You're right." They both giggled.

"Knock knock!" Lee's voice rang through Elizabeth's home.

"Uncle Lee!" both kids yelled as they jumped down from the table and ran towards their visitor.

"Hi guys! What's for breakfast this morning?"

"Mama made cinnamon rolls!" Asher said, holding out his sticky fingers for Lee to see.

"Nice! Why don't you guys go finish your breakfast while I talk to your mom."

"Okay! Come on Ash." Mya said before leading her brother back to their seats.

Lee followed them into the kitchen, taking in the sweet smell of Elizabeth's famous pastries.

"Cinnamon rolls huh?"

"Would you like one?"

"Yes please. Rosie was busy burning our breakfast when I left."

"Oh dear… well here you go." She handed him his plate.

He took a bite and groaned. "Man I've missed these!. Ugh! So good."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Now, if I remember, you only make those on special occasions?" he smirked.

"What's your point?" she smirked back.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I was thinking this all must mean last night went well?"

"Leland Coulter! You're turning into your wife, you know that right?" They both laughed.

"I'll have you know, I was just out for a run and I thought I'd swing by and say hi to my friend and sister."

"Sure…" she questioned.

"And yeah since I'm here I figured you could tell me, your friend and brother how your date went. If you wanted to of course."

"So much like Rosie right now Lee. So much." she giggled. "You realize you could have skipped the run and just talked to me when you see me at church in like an hour and half?"

"But I can't ask you how your date went in front of him!" he laughed.

"For your information, he won't be there. He has to work today. He's covering for an officer who tweaked his back on an arrest." she said with a hint of sadness. Wishing she would see him today.

"Oh, that's too bad." Lee frowned. "So… are you going to tell me?"

Elizabeth shook her head and grinned. "Well, like you said I'm making cinnamon rolls. So yes, it went well. Really well actually."

"Yeah? That's great!"

"He's just so different than anyone I've ever met Lee. He makes me feel… alive and ready for anything. When I'm with him all my fears about being in a relationship and the future just disappear."

"This sounds big Elizabeth!"

"You know, it just might be."

….

A few hours later, Elizabeth sat in her old familiar spot in church next to Viola and Lionel. The pastor came to the front to being the morning announcements.

"Now don't forget, next week is Father's Day so we'll be celebrating here at church with a special children's church and potluck lunch."

"Shoot, I forgot about that." Elizabeth groaned.

"About what dear?" Viola asked quietly.

"Father's Day."

"Oh." Viola put her arm around her sister. This holiday was hard for Elizabeth. Even though her and Charles weren't together she had always left the door wide open for him to be the children's father. It was an olive branch. One he didn't take advantage of except for the visits at Christmas and occasionally around their birthdays.

"What will you do this year?" Viola whispered as the announcements continued.

"I have no idea. I won't be bringing the kids here… it's too hard for Mya to understand. She sees and hears all the talk about fathers and it just makes her sad."

"What do you say to her?"

"I tell her that even though her father's not here much he still loves her. He's just different than the others."

"Smart."

"Thanks," she sighed.

Soon the worship band came to the front, starting off the service. Playing the Chris Tomlin song "Good Good Father." Elizabeth said a prayer for focus and direction.

" _Lord, Thank you for being a good good father. Give me guidance as a mom to help my kids with their father's absence. I want my kids to have a real father, thank you for reminding me this morning that no matter what, they have you."_

….

On the other side of town, Jack sat in his patrol car on Leery Street. Watching the traffic and pedestrians walk by. It was a quiet morning so far. Just one speeding ticket. A few people in the neighborhood even stopped to say hi.

Over all Hope Valley was a quiet city. Jack loved that about it. But like any city, it had its problems. He craned his look to look down towards a bar at the corner. It was one of the 3 Irish pubs in the Valley. The Rover Pub wasn't much to look at, and a bit more run down then the rest, but always seemed to be in business. The department had suspected for a few years now that a it was a front for a local gang, the O'Reilly's. It was a family name. The group caused a lot of ruckus back in the early 2000's but went pretty quiet over the past decade. Now, Jack suspected things were heating up.

He checked his watch, it was almost lunch time. He picked up his phone to make a call but received a text from Jesse instead.

 _Jessie: Hey Thornton bros, dinner and beer at the Rover?_

 _Jack: When_

 _Jesse: How about tonight?_

 _Tom: I'm in_

 _Jack: Sure. I should be off by 5._

 _Jesse: Awesome. Hey Jack how was the date?"_

 _Tom: Hold everything! Jack had a date?_

 _Tom: Was it with the princess Elizabeth?_

 _Jack: Why do you call her that?_

 _Tom: She grew up with Lee right?_

 _Tom: $$$$_

 _Jack: Yes._

 _Jack: And don't call her that. She's wonderful._

 _Tom: So it was with her?_

 _Tom: Well well well._

 _Jesse: Yeah! I think she's perfect for you Jack._

 _Tom: Doesn't she have kids?_

 _Jesse: Yes 'Mr. I shy away from all responsibility'._

 _Jesse: She has two and I hear they're great._

 _Tom: Jack you ready to be a dad?_

 _Tom: And where's the last dude?_

 _Jesse: Way to be tactful genius._

 _Jesse: According to Clara he's a jerk that left them to live in London._

 _Tom: He LEFT?_

 _Tom: What a tool!_

 _Jack: Guys I'm on duty, about to break for lunch._

 _Jack: Am I still needed in this conversation?_

 _Tom: Sorry man._

 _Jessie: Sorry._

 _Jack: It's fine._

 _Jack: The three of us can finish all this at the pub._

 _Jack: Unless you two want to since you seem to have it covered, lol._

Jesse: See you at the pub.

Tom: See you then!

….

The Sunday lunch rush was just getting started for Abigail when she heard the bell ring above the door. She looked up happy to see some familiar faces walking in.

"How's my favorite lunch crew doing today?" Abigail said with her usual smile as she approached group.

"Aunt Abigail guess what? Guess what?" Mya said bouncing.

"What is it Mya?" she picked up the excited preschooler.

"Mom and Uncle Jack went to dinner last night and we got to hangout with Auntie Vi and it was awesome! We watched a movie and ate pasta and then this morning Mommy made cinnamon rolls!"

"Did she now?" Abigail grinned at Elizabeth, causing her to cover her face with her hands.

"Yes! They were yummy. We haven't had some in long long time."

"Well I'm glad you had a fun time last night." Abigail said. "You too Elizabeth." she leaned in towards Elizabeth.

"Okay, let's go to our table shall we?" Elizabeth blushed as she nudged everyone inside.

As most of the group headed towards the table Abigail gently grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"So it went well? Your first official date with Jack?"

"Really you too? I feel like I should have just sent out an email to everyone so as not to have to explain this over and over," she laughed. "But for you Abigail, I can tell it again," she teased adorably.

"My goodness you're in a good mood!"

"I am. I think… we've really got something here. He was so amazing Abigail. So kind, and gentle and funny." She giggled. "I could have talked to him all night."

"Did you finally kiss?"

"Abigail!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Well can you blame me? You've been moving slower than molasses in that area."

"We've been taking our time." Elizabeth stated, hands firmly on her hips.

"They way you two look at each other I have no idea how. Look out though, I have a feeling once you finally do kiss him, you two will pick up the pace quite a bit," she teased.

"Huh. Good to know since we kissed last night."

"You did!"

"Mhmm. A lot." She bit her lip as she headed to join the rest of the group at their table.

Lunch went well as always. After a few jokes at Elizabeth's expense they dropped it and went back to normal. Everyone in the group felt Jack's absence. It really hadn't taken long for him to become one of them.

"Mama look at this?"

"What Ash?" She smiled over at him.

"My grilled cheese has eyes!" he said holding up his sandwich as a mask.

"Asher William, do we play with our food?"

"No, but it funny!" he laughed. So did Elizabeth. She couldn't help it. She loved how he found the world so humorous. She was mesmerized by his happy face she didn't hear someone coming up behind her.

"Hey everyone," Jack said as he came up to the table.

"Jack! Good to see you. How's it going?" Lionel said, standing to shake his hand.

"Not too bad. Just on break and I thought I'd swing by and see how the lunch crowd was doing?"

"Uncle Jack you dressed up like Chase puppy!" Asher said, holding up his little stuffed Chase from Paw Patrol.

"Well would you look at that! That's pretty cool." Jack ruffled with Asher's hair.

"And how are you Mya?"

"Good," she said bashfully.

"Good." Jack smiled as he hugged her.

"What about me?" Elizabeth smiled up at Jack.

"Don't worry, I won't forget about you." he leaned down kissing her cheek. He wanted to do more but with a table full of people trying their best not to watch, yet failing miserably, he decided to play it cautiously.

"Do you have a minute to stay?" Viola asked.

"Not long. Just grabbing a lunch to go order and then I gotta get back."

"Well I'm glad to see you. Even just for a little bit." Elizabeth smiled

"Yeah me too. This is definitely worth the stop." He smiled at her and then the kids.

"Thought I'd find you back here." Abigail said with a knowing smile as she came over with Jack's lunch. Over the moon at the sight of her beloved friend happy again.

"Thanks Abigail. This will really hit the spot!"

"Anytime Jack!"

"What'd you get Uncle Jack?" Mya asked.

"A Ruben."

"What's that?"

"It's an awesome hot sandwich made of corned beef, Swiss cheese, sauerkraut, and Russian dressing, on rye bread."

"Sauerkraut? Eww!" Mya said.

"What you don't like it?" She shook her head, pinching her nose. "Well I guess I better remember that," he laughed.

Just then the radio clipped to his shoulder went off.

" _Officers in area, 10-30 reported on the corner of 15 and Taft."_

"I should go." Jack said. "Good to see you all." Jack waved.

"I'll walk you out. Kids, stay here okay?"

"Okay. Bye Uncle Jack!" Mya said, getting up to give him a hug.

"Bye kiddo. See you later okay?"

"Okay!"

"You too buddy." He hugged Asher.

"Bye bye!"

"What about me!" Rosie's daughter Corrine pouted. After all, Jack was her "uncle" first.

"Did you I forgot you? Never!" He walked over to the other side of the table, blowing a raspberry on her cheek and giving Miles a high five. "But now I really do have to go."

"Come over for dinner soon! The kids miss you." Rosie called out as he walked away with Elizabeth.

"Will do, just tell me when."

Elizabeth followed Jack out to his cruiser. Finding it pretty hard not to stare and admire how handsome he looked in his uniform

"How late are you on tonight?" she asked as they reached the car. He turned and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

"Not sure. Brooks shift is till 5 but you know it goes. I'm meeting my brothers later for dinner." He leaned in giving her a sweet lingering kiss on the lips. "Call you later?"

"I look forward to it. Be safe."

"Always." he said as he climbed in the car. "Hey Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful today." He smiled his dimpled grin before driving off in his cruiser.

Jacks shift ended just after 5:30, with little excitement. He drove back to the station, showered, changed and headed to meet his brothers.

Jack walked in and saw his brothers at a hightop table enjoying a beer and watching the Red Sox go up against the Yankees.

"Whos winning?" he said walking up with a grin.

"Hey! You made it!" Jesse said happily.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this."

"Here you go man." Tom said handing him a beer. "To the Thornton brothers!" they toasted as they raised their classes.

They talked about their days and jobs and played a round of darts while waiting for their burgers.

"How's the circus planning coming, Jess?" Tom asked after taking a sip of his drink once they sat to eat.

"You mean my wedding?" Jess shot him a narrowed look.

"Yeah. That."

"It's going really well. Pretty much all set. In fact, we're throwing a bonfire party at the beach in a couple weeks for all the wedding party people."

"Sweet!" Tom said taking a large bite of his burger.

"Yeah that sounds awesome! Just let me know when and I'll make sure to take off work." Jack gave Jesse a pat on the back. Happy for him and this new stage of life.

"I will! It should be great. You guys and my friend Jimmy are groomsmen and Clara's picked Elizabeth and two other friends I think."

"Have I met these friends?" Tom asked curiously.

"I don't think so. And no, you are not allowed to hit on them."

"Oh ye of so little faith." Tom grin.

"Oh me of a great sense of reality," Jesse retorted shaking his head.

Jack laughed at his younger brothers. So close in age, it was amazing they got along at all sometimes. They'd get mad and tease each other but if one ever was in trouble, they'd always be there for the another.

They continued eating their burgers and enjoyed watching the game on the screens. At that moment, the Red Sox were crushing the Yankees. Making for a loud and energetic atmosphere in the pub.

"So has anyone talked to Mom about this weekend?" Jack spoke loudly to be heard over the noise.

"You mean about father's day?" Tom answered.

"Yeah."

"I talked to her today. Get this, she's not going to be around this weekend."

"Where is she going? We always do something together!" Jesse asked, surprised. Every father's days since their dad had passed the boys would get together with their mom and do something special. A hike, a dinner, fix things up around the house. It became like a second Mother's day for her. It was a way to honor their dad for the example he had been and remained to be to them and also to honor and thank their mom for stepping up being a mom and dad to them.

"Mom said not to freak out. The weather looks good so she's going up to Dad's cabin to get some "alone time". I think she's really missing him right now but she seems okay and all though."

"Well I guess I can do to the Father's day thing at Clara's moms now." Jesse sighed. "What about you guys?"

Jack shrugged, "Maybe I'll take a shift that day. We'll see. What about you Tom?"

"I'll probably work that day too."

A loud cheer erupted through the pub as the Red Sox hit another home run.

Jack looked over at a couple sitting a few tables away. They were completely oblivious to the chaos around them. Perfectly content in their own world together. Jack smiled, his thoughts drifting towards Elizabeth and their date the night before. Suddenly, he found himself missing her terribly.

He pulled out his phone checking the time. It was 8:30 now. Elizabeth would have put the kids down by then. With it being a Sunday evening, she'd make sure everything was ready for school the next day and then probably relax with a cup or tea or glass of wine.

He sent her a text. Like this morning, wanting her to know he was thinking of her.

" _Hey you. I'm at the pub with the boys but I want to see you."_

A few minutes later his phone vibrated.

" _I want to see you too."_

" _Can you swing by after?"_

" _I can come now."_

" _See you soon :)"_

"Heading out guys." Jack said as he shoved the last bite in his mouth and placed enough money on the table to cover the whole tab.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"And why are you covering the whole tab?" Jesse added.

Jack shrugged. "I'm in a good mood. Now, I'm gonna go see about a girl." He winked and walked out to his truck.

"Man our bro has it bad!" Tom laughed. "Almost as bad as you."

"Just you wait my friend. One day a girl is going to make you go crazy too."

"Never!" What Tom wasn't ready to admit to his brothers was that it already happened. Problem was, he only knew her first name.

….

Elizabeth sat on the swing enjoying the night air. Jack had texted her a few minutes before wanting to stop by. An offer she was more than happy to accept. Truth be told she had missed him all day. His brief stop by the cafe for lunch wasn't enough.

She looked up when she heard a vehicle slowly making its way down the street. Smiling as Jack's truck came into view.

Jack stepped out and took one look at Elizabeth in a moonlight, and felt his heart jump in his chest.

" _Does she have any idea how beautiful she is?"_ He sighed.

"What's that sigh for?" She gave him a cute pouty face.

"You."

"What about me?" she said concerned.

"Just wondering how I'm going to remain a gentleman around someone as gorgeous as you."

"Why officer, you're making me blush." She giggled as he climbed the steps in a hurry. He walked over to her, pulling her off the swing and into arms. Sealing her lips with his own. Their lips opened slightly. Allowing the other to go deeper.

" _Oh yeah."_ Jack thought. _"This was a great idea."_

They sat back down on the swing, hand in hand.

"How was your shift?"

"Good. Nothing too eventful."

"That's good. And dinner with your brothers?"

"It's always nice spending time with them. Jesse said he and Clara are planning a party in a few weeks."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I got a message from Clara earlier."

"So you want to go as my date?" Jack winked.

Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled. "That would be nice." She rested her head on his shoulder letting out a deep sigh as she relaxed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked with his voice full of concern.

"Nothing." She moved closer to him on the swing.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

They sat there taking in the night. Jack couldn't stop worrying that something was bothering Elizabeth. When she sighed again, he decided he had to know.

"Hey, something is bothering you. I'm here for you. Whatever it is." he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright detective." she said with a small giggle. "You're right, but it's okay."

"If you're sure." Jack ran his hand up and down her arm.

After a few minutes, she decided to confide in Jack. If they were going to have a relationship, she needed to be open with him. About everything. "It's about this weekend."

"What about it?" he asked sweetly.

"It's Father's day. I'm trying to figure out how to avoid the whole thing. Maybe it's silly and immature of me but I just hate seeing that sad look on Mya's face when she's reminded that our family is well… different."

"Ugh, Elizabeth." Jack wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight. "I'm sorry it's something you need to worry about."

"It's okay. Just the way it is."

They swung back and forth on the swing listening to the owls and crickets.

"Hey, I have an idea." Jack said turning to face her. "I don't have plans this Sunday. We usually do something with my mom on Father's day, but she's heading out of town this year. Kind of makes me want to avoid the day too. I was going to just work but why don't we do something?"

"Like what?"

Jack smiled. "Ever gone sailing?"

Her face lit up. "Not in years!"

"Well I have my dad's old sailboat. We've fixed it up a lot over the years so it's in great shape. Mom and Dad took us out from the time we were really small so I'm sure the kids would be fine."

"Even Asher?" she laughed.

Jack thought for a moment. "Okay so maybe we tether him to the boat just to be safe, but yes even Asher." They laughed. "So what do you say? We can avoid the day together."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. It did sound like a great idea. Was it weird to be spending Father's day with a man who wasn't her kids father though? Maybe, but this was Jack. Not just some random guy. It wasn't as if she was taking time from Charles either. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes, let's do it."


	8. Sailing

**Sailing Forward**

By Tuesday afternoon Jack was getting incredibly anxious about his Sunday plans. He couldn't believe she had said yes. Yes to a day with her _and_ the kids. He was so excited as he sat in his office that he couldn't sit still. Then it hit him, he had no idea what he was doing, or what he was getting himself into.

Having taken the early shift that day, he walked out of the precinct at about a quarter till noon. The day had turned out to be beautiful and sunny.

He grabbed his phone to make a quick call. He needed to talk to someone about his budding relationship with Elizabeth, and he knew just the right person.

"Hey. Any interest in a run today? Yeah? Ok, Oakledge Park in an hour? See you then!" He hung up and went home to change.

Just over an hour later he pulled into the parking lot of Oakledge Park, finding his long blonde haired friend stretching over by the large pavilion.

"Took you long enough, Thornton," Faith teased as he approached.

"Funny Carter."

"It's Cantrell now, and you know that," she sassed. Always up for giving her "brother" a hard time.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "You ready for a run?" She nodded and the two took off at a steady pace down the shaded trails. They ran the distance effortlessly with Faith only slowing just after the 5 mile marker. She came to a stop where the the path opened up into a grassy field.

"Okay," Faith said almost out of breath. "Time for a little break." She flopped onto the ground dramatically.

"What, you're tired? That's not like you," Jack joked.

"Well _SOMEONE_ ran like a jackrabbit with something pressing on his mind.Made it hard to keep up with you," she laughed.

"Sorry," he laughed. Didn't mean to be like that."

"That's alright. So what's up? I'm betting you didn't call me just for a run."

"Ha, no I did not." Jack took a deep breath. "Remember me telling you about Elizabeth?" he said taking a seat on the grass himself.

"Yeah. How's that going?"

"Good. Great in fact. Thing is… I invited her and the kids to come sailing with me this weekend, and she accepted."

"Nice! That's great. Sound like things are moving forward!"

"They are. It's just… I don't know. Dating and getting to know her, I get. That part's easy. But I don't know how to really be when I'm around the kids."

"How so? I mean you've been around them before right? Like with your Sunday lunches and whatnot."

"Yeah, but that's been in a group or those few minutes when I picked her up for our date. Now this seems to be really turning into something. "

Jack laid his head back on the grassy ground, looking up at the clouds.

"I don't know who I'm supposed to be to them. I'm not their dad. I'm just the guy that's falling in love with their mom. I don't want to screw this up; so how do I navigate this?"

Faith sat up and laughed at her friend's statement. Knowing all too well how complicated life could be.

"Look at you all worked up," she teased, smacking his stomach.

"I'm serious though!" he laughed, his eyes pleaded however for answers.

"I know Jack." She sighed. "Really all you need to do is be yourself. As far as the kids are concerned especially."

"Fine, explain oh wise one," Jack teased.

"How do you feel about her kids?"

"They're great. Asher has this smile he gets when he's about to do something new or that might get him in trouble. Such a curious little guy." Jack laughed. "And Mya is so smart and pretty. Like an angel. Looks just like Elizabeth. They're both really great kids."

"That's great Jack! So this weekend just go out and have fun. Like you would with Philip or Miles and Corinne." Jack nodded, listening intently. "Kids just like to know someone cares. And for Elizabeth this will be huge. Knowing you're not with her just for her, but that you care about them too. I know that was a big turning point with Shane and I."

"Difference there is Philips mom died. Charles is very much alive." He sighed.

"But is he really being a dad to those kids?" Faith spoke short. Frustrated with the situation Charles had placed Elizabeth and the kids in.

"No, not really."

"So don't worry about him until you have to. If it all works out, you may end up being more of a dad to them than him."

Jack groaned. "But is that what's best? I mean, shouldn't their real dad step up? If I get too involved here, he might not come around."

"It's honorable for you to think about what's best for them like that Jack. Really. But what you need to remember is decisions like that are on him and not you."

"I guess you're right."

"Just be you, interact with them in a way that feels natural. If that doesn't help you, talk to Elizabeth. Let her decide and direct you here. It will take the pressure off you and may make her feel more comfortable too."

He nodded. "I can do that. She's knows the situation better than I ever could."

"Exactly!" she groaned as she stood. "Alright Thornton. I'll race you back before I'm too stiff to move."

….

The next day Elizabeth sat at her desk, busy finishing up the last bit of grading from the classes last history assignment.

"Is it summer yet?" she groaned as she placed the last assignment in the finished pile.

"Soon." She jumped at the familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't officer Jack," she tease as she got up from her desk. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? All set for our little sea adventure?" He gave her a hug and a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"I think so. Except I can't seem to find life jackets for the kids. I thought I had one for each of them but I think I left them at my parents lake house last summer."

"Oh, well that's okay! I'll take care of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, a smile stretched across his face.

"You're amazing Jack, thank you!" She couldn't help but kiss him again. "So how are you doing? How was work?"

"Tired. Been working on the drug case that may be a lot more complicated than I thought. I stayed up a lot longer than I should have last night rereading old files. Some go as far back as the early 2000's."

"Yikes. Nothing like a little light reading."

"I know right?" he laughed. "Oh well. It's the job."

"Wait, we didn't get off the phone till a little after 1… you stayed up after that?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. It's alright though."

"Well maybe you should just go to sleep tonight instead of calling me." She gave him a kiss as she gathered her things to leave..

"Yeah, I don't think that will help," he laughed. "I'll just sit at home thinking of you, so we might as well talk."

She smiled, loving his dimpled grin. "Well alright then. Ready for a walk?" He nodded, extending his hand to her.

"Have you talked to them about the weekend?" he asked once they were on the path behind the school.

"No, not yet. I will soon." Jack nodded slowly. Wondering if she was rethinking the whole thing.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just asking," he said , bringing the hand he held to his lips. "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe… a little."

Jack nodded again. She could sense his nervousness at her confession. They walked in silence for a bit till Jack saw a large fallen down tree and pulled her over to it, taking a seat. He patted the seat next to him for her to join.

"So, what's making you nervous?"

"I don't know." She let out a forced breath. "I don't do change well I guess."

"Do you think this is a bad change? Or not the right time? Cause we don't have to go out this weekend. I want you to be comfortable. Especially where the kids are concerned."

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. It was woodsy, and fresh. Soothing to her nerves. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"I do want to go Jack. I'm sorry for suggesting otherwise."

He hugged her tighter to his side. "It's okay. Tell you what, you think about it and if you change your mind, let me know okay?" She nodded. Thankful for his patience.

As they continued their walk, she was kicking herself for feeling her fears. Like a dangerous pendulum swinging back and forth. She just didn't want the kids to get hurt again. It was one thing if her heart ended up broken, but a whole other if it was them. She listened to Jack talk about his memories as a kid on the boat. Loving the time he shared with his family year after year on it. She couldn't help but smile. He was a real genuine guy.

….

After their walk, Elizabeth drove over to Viola's to pick up her kids. Getting stuck behind every traffic light and school bus along the way. Which gave her more than enough time to think about Jack and the weekend.

"Hi Vi, sorry I'm late," she said as she walked in.

"You're fine! How was your walk?"

"It was nice," she smiled. "Where are the kids?"

"They're all out in the backyard. I needed a moment or two of calm while I'm working on dinner," she said with a shake of her head. "You guys want to stay? It's just tacos tonight. Nothing fancy but there's plenty of it."

"Tacos sound great. Thanks." She smiled as as relaxed into the comfy barstool. She watched as her sister moved around the kitchen making dinner. "Can I help?"

"I've got it. You just sit and relax. Want something to drink?"

"Water's good. I'll get it though."

"Sit!" Viola said in her stern mom voice, making Elizabeth giggle. Viola was so sweet to her. Always trying to take care of her wherever she could. "Thanks Vi." She smiled as Viola placed the glass and a cookie in front of her. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. All the kids are ready for summer break. I am too if I'm honest."

"How much longer?"

"About a week. We had so many snow days this year." Viola nodded. After a few moments, Elizabeth spoke again. "So... I may have done something crazy."

"Crazy how? Are we talking good crazy or it's time to move and change your name crazy?" She shot her sister a funny grin.

"Good crazy I hope?" She cleared her throat, "So here's what happened, I was talking with Jack about fathers day. How stressful it can be and how I just wanted to avoid the whole thing. Anyway he invited us out sailing for the day as a fun way to get away from it all."

"Really?" Viola said, failing to hide her joy on the matter.

"Yup, and I accepted."

"And you think that's crazy?" she laughed.

"Maybe. I don't know." she groaned. "Dating is stupid! I just shouldn't do it." Elizabeth fretted, mostly joking.

"That very well might be so about dating in general but I say go with your gut instincts." Viola said as she stirred the meat on the stove.

"Seriously? That's your advice? My instincts had me marrying Charles. Look how well that turned out."

"If I remember correctly you had doubts about that one, and I let you down."

"Vi! You most certainly did not!"

"Even if that wasn't case, that was years ago and you were young. Look at your life now. You have two beautiful children from that decision so it wasn't all a mistake. So yes, my previous statement still stands."

"Trust my instincts?

"Yes. What are your instincts telling you?"

She contemplated it for a moment, her smile giving her away. "They are telling me that Jack makes me happy, and that's rare."

"Mhmm… so…"

"This is a good thing. I need to move forward with my life," she said with confidence.

"Good! Have you told Dad?"

"I told him we were skipping the big Father's day thing and he was totally understanding as usual."

"No, I meant about Jack."

Elizabeth choked on her water. "No.. no I didn't mention that."

"Why on earth not? I think he'd like Jack."

"That's a discussion for another time," she said, deflecting.

"Really?" she said with a hint of annoyance. "Like when?"

"I don't know… I'll let you know when I think of it." she got off the stool to go play with her kids.

"Scaredy cat!" Viola yelled after her sister.

"Darn right I am!" she giggled.

….

Jack walked into the busy local sporting goods store on the way home from their walk. Excited to be getting something for the kids and for their weekend. As soon as he walked in, he was immediately greeted by an energetic young male sales associate. He had shaggy blonde hair and looked to be about 17 years old.

"How can I help you today sir?"

"Hi. I'm looking for kids life jackets."

The young man led Jack to an aisle with the water toys, finding a large selection of jackets near the end.

"Here ya go sir. Lots to choose from!"

"Wow, you're not kidding...this might be harder than I thought." He scratched his head as the young man left him alone.

Jack looked over the rows of bright colored jackets, most with some animated character from various movies and tv shows on them. Jack couldn't tell you the names of half of them if his life depended on it. He took a deep breath, feeling out of his element.

Finally after what felt like 10 minutes, one caught his eye. He was excited to find one he was pretty sure Asher would enjoy. "Now for Mya… why aren't there any horse ones? I mean, horses swim right? And even if they don't, what about a seahorse?" He sighed. There was a ton of princess one's, a few sea animals and some with plain colors or shape designs. But which would she like best?

Jack turned to see a little girl about Mya's age looking over the selection too with her mom.

"Hi. May I ask you two a question?" The mother nodded. "My names officer Thornton, I'm trying to get one of these for a little girl about your age." He pointed to the little girl. "But I don't know which one."

"What does she like?" The little girl asked, more than happy to help.

"Horses, and the colors purple and pink."

"Hmm, I don't see any horseys but this one is of my favorite movie!" She pointed excitedly to one hanging just above her head.

"Yeah? Well it's got the right colors." Jack rubbed his chin. "I guess I'll go with that. Thanks for the help," he smiled.

"You're welcome sir!"

"Going on a little Father's day excursion this weekend?" the woman asked sweetly.

"Something like that." Jack wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't really feel like going into detail with a stranger, so he kept it simple. Thankfully, the woman simply told him to have fun and left it at that.

Jack thanked them for their help and went to pay for the jackets and a few water toys he found that he thought they'd enjoy and headed home.

….

They next few days flew by and before they knew it was Sunday.

Jack was finishing up readying the boat to set sail when he saw Elizabeth's van pull in up on the hill. He could feel the smile that instantly took over his face. Jack jumped off onto the dock and hurried up the hill to greet them.

Mya jumped out of the van and ran excitedly to him.

"Hi Uncle Jack! Mommy said we're going sailing! And we get to spend the whole day with you!"

"We are! Hope you'll like it!"

"Hey! Let me out!" Asher called out frustrated from his car seat.

"Asher William, be patient young man," Elizabeth called from the back of the van. She was busy trying to get out their belongings. Going anywhere for a day with kids was never easy. There was always so much stuff.

"Sissy's out!" He whined. "I want out now!" he yelled again.

"Asher buddy, that's not how to talk to your mom." Jack said, stern face but with a voice of compassion. As if he'd been doing that forever. "Can you apologize please?"

"Sorry Mama." He sighed. "Get me out now?"

"Let's try this, can you say 'can you please get me out?'" Jack said, now standing in front of the boy's door.

"Uncle Jack, can you pleeease get me out?"

"Yes I can bud. But I'm gonna carry you alright? It's kind of crazy here with all the cars." He said glancing at Elizabeth, who nodded in agreement.

He grabbed one of the bags from Elizabeth before they all head down to the dock together.

"Uncle Jack, which boat is yours?" Mya asked.

"This one right here. You see the little red flag up top with the "T'" He said as he placed Asher down next to his sister. Both kids looked up in awe.

"Now, listen to me for a second. I have two rules for the boat," he smiled. "Those rules are… to be safe… and to have fun!" he said holding up his fingers. "To be safe, you must wear your life jackets at all times, okay?"

"But we don't have life jackets!" Mya said with a pout.

"You don't? Let's see what I can find here." Jack jumped onto the boat and picked up the big navy blue bag of life preservers. Fishing through it.

"Here. I think this will fit you Asher." The boy's face lit up as Jack handed him the jacket with a shark fin on the back. "And Mya how would you feel about… this one?"

"Princess Poppy! Oh my oh my! Mommy look!"

"Wow, I see! Nice work Thornton." Elizabeth smiled at Jack as they both helped the kids with their new jackets.

"I'm glad she likes it. I was so nervous. Asher's was easy but Mya, I wasn't sure about. They didn't have horse ones." He shrugged.

Elizabeth laughed. She found Jack immeasurably adorable when it came to his interactions with Mya and Asher. He was a natural.

"I've got one more surprise for you guys."

"What!?" Mya said loudly.

"Come here boy!" Jack called out and Rip walked up out from the little cabin on the boat.

"Doggie!" Asher yelled.

"This is my pal Rip. He didn't want to get left behind today so I hope it's alright he tags along?"

"I pet doggie Uncle Jack? Pretty please!" Asher said doing an excited dance with his little legs.

Jack laughed as he picked up Asher and placed him down next to Rip. "Just remember to be gentle with him okay?"

"I will. Mya look! A doggie!"

Jack lifted Mya up as well. Placing her on the other side of Rip. He looked over at his faithful dog. He was already loving their attention.

"Your turn." He extended his hand for Elizabeth and helped her on the boat. Taking his time to let go of her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"My pleasure." Noticing the kids attention solely on Rip, he leaned in slightly giving her a very quick kiss on the lips.

Before long they were sailing out away from the shore. It was a perfect day for sailing. The wind and the sun were just right.

"Asher, want to play I spy?" Mya asked.

"Yeah! I go first."

"Okay."

"I spy… brown!"

"A tree?"

"Nope!"

"Rip?"

"Yup. Your turn."

The kids continued on as Elizabeth walked over to sit with Jack at the rutter as he stirred them further out to sea.

"You know I taught them that game a while ago just so I could get them to stop fighting and give me a little peace while in the car."

"Really?" Jack laughed.

"Yup! It worked too. Even though Asher almost always picks a tree or a dog." They laughed.

Just then a pair of motor boats zoomed by causing the boat to bounce as it sailed over the rising swell.

"Uncle Jack, what'd you hit?" Mya asked a little concerned.

"Nothing Mya. It's just the waves hitting the boat. Come see."

She walked over by him, leaning a little over the side where Jack was pointing. Jack held on to her to keep her safe.

"Oh, that's funny," she giggled. "I thought it was a big fish or something."

"No, no fish. But I have caught some big ones out here before."

"Big like a shark?" Asher asked wide eyed. His hands stretched out as far as they'd go.

"Nothing quite that big bud. More like this." Jack held his hands about 2 feet apart.

"Oooh okay," he giggled.

Jack sailed for a little while out to a bay of one of the nearby islands. It was the same place where his dad would sail them to when they were young. It was a great place if you had little ones that wanted to explore the water. When they were in the right spot he dropped the anchor.

"So!" Jack said clapping his hands together.. "Who wants to go for a swim?"

"Me! Me! Can we Mama?" Asher bounced.

"If you promise to listen to Mommy and Uncle Jack then yes." She smiled at the kids excitement.

Elizabeth got the kids ready while Jack set up a platform off the back of the boat. She happened to look up just as he took off his shirt.

" _WOW, be still my heart,"_ she thought, laughing at herself.

"What's funny?" Jack asked.

"Nothing really. I'm fine," she smiled back.

"Okay good," he grinned. He looked at her again, noticing her rosy cheeks. "Looks like your getting some sun already. I have sun sunscreen in my bag in the cabin if you need more."

"Oh, I'm ok for now," she laughed, confusing Jack a bit. "Okay, kids, you're all ready," she said as she took off her t-shirt, revealing her black halter swimsuit top.

" _Holy crap,"_ Jack thought. So distracted he almost fell overboard.

"Jack? You alright?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Oh yeah. I'm doing great," he laughed nervously. _"I think I know why she was laughing earlier now… Man, she looks amazing. Keep it together Jack, there's kids around..."_

Jack jumped in first, making the kids laugh as he splashed them with his cannon ball.

"Alright, who's next?' he asked, shaking the extra water from his hair while holding the edge of the boat. Elizabeth helped Asher into the water to Jack's waiting arms. She and Mya joined in next.

Mya was like a fish in the water, swimming around and having a great time. Asher on the other hand, was more timid, clinging tightly to Jack's neck, surprising Elizabeth.

"Asher sweetie, you okay?"

"Yes. Lots of water."

"Aw sweetie it's okay. The waters fun. See?" Elizabeth drove underneath, popping right back up in front of Asher and Jack. Making them both laugh.

"Mama you like a fishy!"

"I am! You can do that too. Come here, swim to Mama." she said, swimming back just a bit.

Jack held on to Asher until he started swimming away towards Elizabeth.

"Good going bud! You're just like a little shark!" Jack said, encouraging him.

Elizabeth kept swimming backwards, allowing Asher to swim out just a bit more. When he reached her arms she celebrated with him."Yay! You did it buddy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Look Mya!" he said. "I swimming!"

Asher got the hang of it fast and was so comfortable he didn't want help from Jack and Elizabeth. It didn't take long for him to ask to jump off the back like Jack had done earlier. So with help, the kids took turns jumping off a little platform off the back of the boat into the water. Jack stayed treading water close by to help keep them safe.

The jumping seemed to make poor Rip nervous. He'd bark and spazz every time one of the kids landed in the water until he saw them pop up again. It was rather endearing and only slightly annoying.

Once it reached lunch time they encouraged the kids out of the water with some cookies Elizabeth had made special for the day. Neither quite ready to get out.

Jack lifted Mya up first then Asher. As he went to help Elizabeth up, his hand slid a lower than he planned along Elizabeth backside. To Jack's surprise, she didn't seem to mind. She just turned and smiled at the flustered Jack..

She laughed seeing the bashful little boy look on his face. "You alright there Jack?"

"Me huh? Oh ah, yeah," he sputtered.

" _Could he be anymore adorable?"_ she thought.

Once all aboard, Elizabeth laid a blanket down on the small deck. Setting out their picnic food on top. She brought sandwiches, carrot sticks and potato salad. A family favorite. The whole meal was made complete with the homemade cookies for dessert.

"Thank you for lunch Elizabeth," Jack smiled.

"You're very welcome," she smiled back. Loving how the sunlight made his eyes sparkle. "How are your sandwiches kids?" she asked.

"Good!" Mya said. "I'm glad it's not the grape jelly again."

"Yeah. Grape jelly yucky!" Asher said making a funny face.

"Oh you two!" she laughed. "I bought grape jelly one time and you'll never let me forget it will you?"

"Nope!" Asher said taking another big bite of his sandwich.

"Not grape jelly fans?" Jack asked.

"Oh you have no idea," she shook her head, smiling at the craziness.

Once lunch was over, Elizabeth put the kids in dry clothes before they pulled anchor and continued their sailing tour.

Jack sat back by the rutter, watching Elizabeth sitting with the kids as she pointed out lighthouses and other sites along the way. Her natural beauty was enhanced by her glowing nature as a mom. The salty sea air blowing in her curls didn't hurt either. He pulled his phone from his back pocket, taking a picture of the scene. Never wanting to forget it.

Asher yawned in his mother's arms. It was nearing his nap time and he'd had a long day.

"Should we head back?" Jack asked, noticing the tired little boy.

Elizabeth turned her neck to get a good look at Asher. "I think we'll be okay. The way he's looking he'll be out pretty soon," she whispered.

"I not tired mama," Asher whined quietly.

"I know sweetie." She smiled and mouthed to Jack, "Oh he so is."

In the open water, Jack was able to relax a little more and just let the wind take them. He set up a little area in the cabin for Asher to sleep when he was ready. By the time he was done the little monkey was out. He grinned as he took him from Elizabeth's arms and carefully carried him into the cabin. He had the cutest little snore. Jack just watched him for a minute as he settled into the blankets. Glancing back out toward Mya on the deck. Never feeling so content in his life.

Rip trotted in, taking a look at the situation before laying down in the cabin near Asher. "You gonna keep an eye on him boy?" Jack asked rubbing the dog's ears.

Jack went to sit with Mya as she relaxed on their blanket from lunch, coloring in her sketchbook.

"You like to draw Mya?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. Mommy says I'm good. But she has to say that," she laughed.

"It's true Mya! You are very talented!" Elizabeth defended herself.

"Thank you Mommy," she beamed.

"May I see?" Jack asked.

"Sure. I'll show you the one I did earlier." She flipped back a page. "Look, it's all of us. Thats me, Asher, you, Mommy and Rip!"

"That is really cool. You even got the sails and the "T" flag up top. You've got a really good eye angel."

"You called me angel?" Mya asked, looking at him like he was confused. "I'm Mya!"

"I know that silly. It's a nickname. I don't have to call you that though."

"It's ok Uncle Jack. I like it," she blushed.

He kissed her head and went to sit by Elizabeth. "You know, she blushes just like you," he whispered. "Its adorable on her too."

"What?" she asked blushing in the very way he was referring to.

"Yup. Just like that. Adorable," he said, making her giggle.

Elizabeth sat there with Jack, her handed resting securely in his. She felt her whole body react as he gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. It was a simple gesture, yet it felt so intimate. It made her yearn for him, but for now with Mya right there, this was all they would get from each other.

"Thanks for coming out with me today," Jack said breaking the silence. "This has been a great day."

"It has been for me too." She glanced at Mya, completely lost in her own world. "You know, you're really good with them."

"They make it easy."

She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to process the day they were having. She couldn't help it, they felt like a family.

….

When the day was ending, Jack drove the boat up to the dock. Once the boat was secure, he helped Elizabeth and the kids off.

"Let me tidy up a few things and I'll meet you on the beach."

"Can I help at all?" she asked as the kids were pulling her away. Eager to look for shells on the shore.

Rip stood with his front paws on the side of the boat, watching his new friends. "Mind if Rip tags along with you for a bit?" he asked with a laugh and she agreed.

Elizabeth walked the kids and Rip out onto the beach. She laid her towel on the sand before sitting down. Rip staying by her side as the kids ran around, picking up shells and looking for "buried treasure."

Jack looked up every so often from the boat. Loving the view. He had a beautiful woman and 2 amazing kids in his sights. He pulled out his phone again, taking a few more pictures to remember the day by.

" _I wonder what it would be like if this was my life. My family,"_ he thought. "Take it easy Thornton… you promised her you'd take your time. Take your stinkin time..." he muttered to himself.

"Uncle Jack! I found a seashell!" Mya yelled over to Jack.

"That's great angel! I'll be right there to see it," he smiled. His earlier thoughts coming back at full force.

"Mine too!" Asher yelled back.

"Yours too bud, I promise," Jack laughed.

Elizabeth's heart was full in that moment. She couldn't help but hope life could be more like this. _"He really is something else. Is it too much to hope for this to be what our future looks like?"_ she thought to herself, but sighed. _"Don't rush it Elizabeth. You need to do this one right."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack came over, joining Elizabeth on the towel.

"Did you guys have something to show me?" he asked the kids.

They both ran over, excited to show off their treasures. They placed the loot in the sand in front of Jack and Elizabeth and listened very carefully as Jack began telling them all he knew about the different shells they'd collected.

"Oh boy, look at the time! It's almost 4!" Elizabeth said shocked.

"It is?" Jack asked, pulling out his phone. "Huh it is. And my mom messaged me too."

"Can we play longer?" Mya asked.

"No sweetie, we need to get home for dinner and bath before bed."

"Aw man!" Asher whined.

Jack carried their things and held Mya's hand as they walked up the hill towards the cars. Elizabeth's hands were full carrying a fussing Asher, who even with his nap was cranky and didn't want to leave.

Once both kids were buckled in, Elizabeth went around the back to load the rest of their things into the trunk.

"Any plans for the night?" she asked closing the van trucks hatch.

"Yeah actually. Apparently my mom just got back in town and wants to cook for us boys tonight. I guess I'll be heading there soon."

"That will be fun," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah it will. Call you tonight?"

"Sure, if you aren't sick of me yet," she teased.

Jack laughed. "I don't think that will ever happen, Elizabeth." He looked at the van, wondering if he dared kiss her with the kids so close.

Elizabeth followed his gaze and smiled. She placed her hands on his chest, nudging him a few inches to the left. "If we stand here, I think we'll be in their blind spot."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned.

"Mhmm." She bit her bottom lip as she leaned in for his kiss. When their lips touched, it felt like magic. This was what they'd been yearning for all day. Jack's tongue ran along the seam of her smooth, soft lips as they parted, allowing him to go deeper. She moaned as his hands pressed on her lower back, holding her tightly against his form. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.


	9. Parents

**Parents**

Jack pulled his truck up the long dirt drive to his childhood home. Once parked he let Rip out, laughing as he slowly trotted up around back to his favorite spot on the deck. A little dog bed and new bone already waiting for him.

"You know you spoil him, right Mom." Jack said with a dimpled grin.

"Give me some grandkids and maybe I won't have to spoil the dog," she sassed back from her seat in the wooden adirondack chair.

" _I'm working on it,"_ Jack thought to himself as he took the seat next to her.

"How was your time at the cabin?"

"Good. Quiet. But after all day yesterday and the night before I realized something, I don't like things THAT quiet." Jack laughed. "That's why I came back."

"Well I'm glad to see you Mom."

"You too son." She smiled a knowing smile at him. He seemed happy. Really happy. "So, when do I get to meet her?" she blurted out. Taking Jack by surprise.

"Meet who, Mom?"

"The woman that's made you so happy." Charlotte was never one to pull a punch.

"Now what makes you think there's a woman in my life?" Jack tried, but he couldn't say it without a grin.

"That grin for one. Tom may have mentioned something as well."

"Little brothers…" Jack rolled his eyes. "He's been telling on me since he could talk."

"Sorry sweetheart, it's his job as a little brother. Jesse too but that little bugger seems to be better at keeping secrets." She shrugged. "So come on, tell me about her!"

Jack sighed. He'd been unsure how to tell his mom that he was dating a single mother of 2 kids, whom he met as her classes Guard penpal. That's normal, right?

"I don't know Mom. It's still pretty new. Well, no that's not true. Actually it is." Jack couldn't stop tripping over his words, causing Charlotte to laugh.

"Either you really like this women or they're working you too hard already at the station. So which is it?"

Jack let out a huff with his smile. "I do like her. A lot." Jack bent over to scratch Rip behind the ears. Trying to buy himself a moment before deciding to just be out with it all. "She's wonderful. She's a teacher at Hope Valley Middle School."

"Your penpal friend?" Jack sat up straight and stared at her. Jaw dropped in shock.

"Mom seriously! How the heck…"

"I'm right aren't I?" Jack nodded. "I've had my suspicions for a while. You seemed to be really enjoying being the classes penpal this past year."

"I like kids. That's no secret." He shrugged it off.

"No it's not, but I just felt you were happier in a way I hadn't seen for well… ever. I suspected that maybe you had met someone over there somehow. You just said she was a teacher so I put it all together."

"You're unbelievable you know that?" He shook his head.

Charlotte laughed. "So, she's a teacher, what else can you tell me?"

"She's been good friends with Lee since childhood. Both he and Rosie love her. Goes to church at Hope Valley Congregational. Has two kids." With the last bit he bent back down to Rip. Not really wanting to see his mom's reaction.

"What ages are her kids?"

"About 2 and half and 4. Mya will be turning 5 this summer."

"Widowed or divorced?

"Ah, divorced."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, he um, he left them. Just before she found out she was pregnant with Asher, her son."

"That's a real shame." Charlotte frowned. "He around much?"

"No. Hardly ever." Jack went on to talk about Elizabeth. Telling a little of her past, upbringing, beliefs as well as where they were in their new relationship.

Jack being nervous about telling his mother turned out to be for nothing. His mother smiled listening to him. She couldn't help but think that Elizabeth seemed perfect for Jack.

"Jack, can I ask what may be a tough question?"

"You always do Mom," he chuckled. "Go for it."

"If this relationship really takes off, are you ready to be a father figure to her two kids?"

Jack had been asking himself the same question for a while now. His lips curled upwards as he responded. "Yes, I know I am."

"Good for you son. So when can I meet them?"

"What? Oh I don't know Mom. We're taking our time here."

Charlotte nodded, trying to think of what she would do in Elizabeth's shoes. Her boys were older when Tom died, and she never thought of dating again. However, she figured she'd probably do the same as Elizabeth if the situation were similar. "What If I just met her at some point then? I assume she's trying to keep the kids out of this as much as possible for now."

"Yeah mostly. And I'll ask. But if she says 'yes' to meeting you, no third degree."

"Come on Jack, you know I don't think it's anybody's business to be meddling in other people's love lives."

"Even when it's your sons?"

"Especially when it's my sons," she laughed.

"Ok well, I'll ask. It will probably just be her though. Like I said, she… mostly, tries to keep the kids out of it."

"Mostly? Well okay..." she laughed, wondering what her son was hinting at.

"So what did you boys end up doing today? You work another shift?"

Jack took a deep breath. Wondering what his mom would thinking of their little sailing adventure.

"Well, Jesse spent the day with Clara's family and Tom got ahead on some work at the office."

"How is his job going? You know it's easier to herd cats than it is to get information about his life," she said rolling her eyes.

Jack laughed. "It's going fine. He seems to really enjoy web design and coding."

"Good for him. And you Jack? What did you do this weekend?"

"Me? I ah, I took Dad's boat out."

"Oh that's great! I've always loved that thing. Did you go with some friends from the station or Guard buddies?"

"Ah neither."

"By yourself? It can be a lot of work on your own."

"Nope… I took Elizabeth and the kids out."

"On Father's day?" she said, shooting him a look.

"Yeah well it wasn't FOR Father's day obviously."

She gave Jack another curious look.

"She wanted to do something to avoid the holiday. It's hard on her kids. Especially Mya. With you being away I figured it would be fun to take the boat out, to get away too. You know, not think about it all and how I missed Dad. It was fun and innocent and the kids really enjoyed it and… I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yup." She smiled. "So did you all have fun?"

"We did."

"Honey, I'm home!" Tom called out as he and Jesse came from around front and up on the deck. Giving Jack the break he wanted from the current conversation.

….

Elizabeth had her work cut out for her at the house. The kids were a little wired straight through till bedtime, still excited about the day they had just had.

After dinner and bath Elizabeth read the 3 bedtime stories to the kids before tucking them each in their beds.

"Goodnight Asher," she sang as she hugged her little boy before placing him in his crib.

"Night night Mama." he said, blowing her a kiss. "Uh oh! Chase puppy Mama?"

"Oh of course! Where is he?"

"There!" Asher said, climbing out of his crib, grabbing the stuffed dog of the toy box and climbing back in. Elizabeth tried hard to stifle her laugh. He was just so darn cute. She tucked him in, kissing him again.

"Mama?" he called out as she went for the light.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"We get puppy?"

"You want a dog Ash?"

"Yes! Like Rip!"

She laughed. "I'm glad you had fun with Rip, but I don't think we should get a dog right now."

"Pleeease!"

"Not yet. Maybe when you're a little older though."

"2 weeks?"

"Older than that sweetie." She shook her head and walked across the hall to Mya's room.

Mya was busy quietly setting up her stuffed animals just how she wanted them for the night and picking out a few books to look through before lights out.

"Does Asher want a dog Mommy?" she said looking up as Elizabeth entered.

"Yes he does. I take it you heard him?".

Mya nodded "Maybe Rip can come over and play sometimes?"

"Maybe."

"Uncle Jack too." Elizabeth watched her daughter, searching her face to try and read her better. "I like Uncle Jack a lot Mommy."

"Uncle Jack is very sweet isn't he?" Elizabeth smile, trying not to get nervous about how attached her kids seemed to be getting.

"Yeah." Mya climbed up into her bed and sat deep in thought. "You think he might want to come have dinner with us sometimes?"

"Uncle Jack or Rip?"

Mya laughed. "Uncle Jack Mommy! You're so silly." She laid her head down and looked at her mom. "But Rip could come too. He might get lonely without Uncle Jack."

"We'll see hon." She leaned down kissing her forehead.

"About Rip or Uncle Jack?"

"Both."

"Okay. Love you Mommy."

"Love you sweetie."

Elizabeth left, leaving the door most of the way closed and walked down stairs to finish cleaning up from dinner. Jack never far from her mind.

She took her phone into her room to make a call.

"Happy Father's day!" she sang into the phone.

"Beth! How are you doing sweetheart?" her father, William Thatcher answered. Joy apparent in his voice.

"I'm good. I've missed you," she smiled as she settled into the couch.

"We've missed you too. My day was good though. Viola, Lionel and the kids came over. Julie too."

"That's good. How is my tumbleweed sister?" she laughed.

"Same as always," William laughed back.

"So how are my grandkids?"

"They're doing well."

"And you?"

Elizabeth contemplated his question for a moment. He spent the day with Viola and her family. Did anyone say anything to her father about Jack? Was that why he was asking?

 _Come on Elizabeth! He's your father! He's just asking because he cares._

"I'm good. The school year is wrapping up nicely. I'm looking forward to it being summer."

"I'm sure! Your mother and I were hoping to get the whole family together at the lake house again this summer."

"I'd love that dad. Just tell me when."

There was a long pause before either continued the conversation.

"So, did you hear from him today?" William spoke dryly. Referring to his ex son-in-law.

"No. I didn't expect to either. I'll send him a Father's day email later tonight."

"You are far better of a person than he ever deserved, Beth."

"Oh I'm well aware of that Dad," she said with a laugh. "Regardless, he's still their father."

"True," he sighed. "So! What did you do today? Something fun a hope."

"We did. We had a wonderful day."

"Wonderful! What did you do?" There was a long pause. So long he thought he may have lost her. "Beth? You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"So what did you do that was so fun today?"

 _Here it goes, no backing out… you knew this would happen sooner or later… just tell him. 1… 2… 3…_

"We went sailing."

"Sailing? Now that does sound like fun. Oh I bet the kids loved it. Who'd you go with? A friend from work? Or did Lee finally get that boat he's been eyeing?"

"No, not yet. He's still trying to convince Rosie it's a good investment," Elizabeth laughed.

"Ah, so a coworker then. That's nice."

"Well, it wasn't a coworker either."

"Oh… well then…"

"Dad I should tell you… I met… someone."

"You've met someone! Who? Where? Did your sisters know about this? Grace, come here!"

"Dad, hold on there. Yes they did, at least Viola did. I don't know what Julie knows."

"Hold on dear, your mother's here. I'm putting you on speaker now."

"Beth, hi honey." Grace spoke sweetly into the phone. "What's your father going on about? Are you alright?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine."

"She's seeing someone!" William said bringing Grace up to speed.

"You are?!" Grace said excitedly.

"And her sisters knew! Those little secret keepers…"

"Dad focus!" she called over his ramblings.

"Yes, sorry Beth. So you were saying, you've met someone?"

"Yes. He's a police officer with the Hope Valley Police Department. We met while he was deployed with the National Guard to Iraq."

"How did that happen?" Grace asked a little confused.

"I had sent a letter to the Guard looking for a penpal for my class this year. I got him. We wrote a lot and when he came home… we met."

"An army penpal?" William asked speaking slowly.

"Yes. Turns out he's long time friends with Rosie Coulter. Lee knows him too."

"I see," William said. Since Elizabeth's divorce, he felt overly protective of her. Hearing there was a new man in her life made him feel very uneasy.

"Well I think this is wonderful dear. You need to get back out there. I assume this young man seems like a good one?"

"He is mom. Jack is wonderful. The kids adore him too."

"He's met the kids!?" William asked shocked. "Beth, what do you even know about this man?"

"A lot Dad!" Elizabeth said, getting defensive. "We wrote to each other for almost of year before meeting in person. We talk a lot and about everything. He even attends the same church as me."

"But is he doing it just to be with you? Beth you have to understand how men can be."

"I know exactly how men can be Dad. And no, Jack had been attending long before we met."

"William, calm yourself," Grace muttered under her breath to her husband.

"I'm sorry Beth," he said with a sigh.

"It's okay," she sighed back. "We're taking our time okay? I'm in no rush to make any mistakes here. Especially with the kids."

"I know Beth. Again I'm sorry. So, can we met this young man?"

Elizabeth sat quiet on the phone again before answering. "I think so. Maybe. Sometime."

"Great. We'd like that," William said, a smile audible in his voice. "And Beth, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you. Really."

"Thanks Dad."

The rest of the conversation continued well. William wasn't sure he was ready for his daughter to be seeing someone. Though he know he had no say in the matter. They moved on to discuss the weather and plans for the summer instead.

When Elizabeth finally hung up she threw her head back and sighed. "Well that went better than I expected… I think. Mom sure seems happy," she said to herself. "Well, on to the next thing."

She grabbed her laptop, sending a father's day message to Charles.

"Done." she said with a sigh. As she sat there she could feel herself sinking back into misery that Charles seemed to bring. She realized it and quickly shook it off.

"That's not me anymore." she said with conviction. "I have my kids, I have Jack," she smiled. "I'm moving forward."

….

"I'm stuffed!" Jesse stated as he leaned back in his chair on the deck.

"Me too. I ate like a pig!" Tom joked.

"You are a pig. Look at your shirt," Jack teased.

"Huh, how'd that bbq sauce get there? Or is that chocolate?"

"I'll give you one guess on how it got there, porky," Jesse teased and the whole family, including Tom laughed.

"Remember how Dad couldn't get through a meal without spilling something on his shirt?" Jack asked.

"That's right! See, I'm just like Dad," Tom said with pride.

"You are though," Charlotte smiled. "I think out of all of you even."

The brothers had a great evening with their mom. All sharing stories of their dad, making him not feel so far away from them.

"So Jack? See much of Elizabeth lately?" Jessie asked.

"Some," he said with a mischievous grin.

"He took her and the kids out for the day on Dads boat." Charlotte blurted.

"Mom!" Jack yelled.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Jack come on now. They're your brothers."

"You're as bad as Tom," he groaned.

"Alright let's change the subject then. Jesse, ready for the wedding?" Charlotte asked.

"Definitely. The time can't go fast enough."

They continued talking for a while about plans for the wedding and which family members were planning on attending as Jesse helped Charlotte carry the dishes back inside.

"So, things with Elizabeth going well?" Tom asked when it was just them.

"Yeah. I think they're going really well actually."

Tom nodded. "I'm happy for you. And look, about the other night at the pub, sorry I was kind of giving you a hard time. Oh, and that I told Mom."

"It's okay," Jack laughed. "But yeah, I'm happy. I really am, but I also feel a bit over my head."

"That's life for ya isn't it?" They laughed.

"Pretty much. Hey so what about you? Bringing anyone to the wedding?"

Tom laughed. "We'll see." He had a girl in mind. He just had to find her again.

After another hour they all said bye to their mom and headed home for the night. As Jack reached his truck he took a look at his watch and smiled, feeling he had somewhere else he should be.

….

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, pleasantly surprised from the porch. Jack was walking up the porch steps, grinning ear to ear.

"I was leaving Moms and thought, I could just go home and call you or I could swing by and see you. Maybe steal a few kisses even," he flashed his dimpled smile.

"I take it the latter option won out?"

"That alright?" She nodded, her face covered with a smile that melted his heart.

"I think so," she blushed. "You know I was thinking ever since you left that I… want to kiss you… again."

"What a coincidence. Me too." He wrapped his arms around her and teased her lips with a few small kisses. Making her giggle.

"How was your dinner and your mom? She excited about the wedding coming up?" she asked pulling him over to sit on the swing.

"She is. Actually though, right now she's more interested in meeting you." He spoke slowly, his nervousness showing through.

"Me?"

"Yeah, she knows about us and wants to meet you. The kids too." Elizabeth's grip tightened on his hand. "It's ok if you aren't ready. I can tell her maybe later down the road…"

"No it's just… I'm sorry that I don't know how to do this. You know, date with kids." She looked down frustrated at herself.

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever you need, alright? I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped her up in his arms, making her feel safe.

"What if, I met her now and we can do the kids later?" She was nervous. She didn't want Jack to think she didn't trust him or want to be with him. She just wasn't sure how involved the kids should be at this point.

"Sounds good." He smiled. "She's retired now so you just tell me what works for you and I'll make it happen."

"Thank you Jack. I have a couple half days this week. Thursday and Friday. It's testing for the older kids. Maybe we could do lunch?"

"Perfect. I'll talk to her and set it up," he said, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I guess I should tell you something too," she said setting into his side. "My parents know about us too and want to meet you now."

"You ready for that?" he smiled.

"I think so," she smiled back.

"Me too. Just tell me when and I'll be there."

"Alright. I will." She took in a deep breath. This was really happening. Their relationship felt so real in that moment. As if a future was not far from them. It was an exciting yet terrifying feeling.

Jack could sense how all this was making her tense. He leaned in kissing her forehead and resting his head there.

"Remember, whatever you want to do. I'm not going anywhere babe."

"Babe?" she giggled.

"I um… yeah… it slipped out." They laughed together.

"I like it." Her hand raised up to the back of his neck, pulling him lower for a kiss. She let her emotions take over as her tongue glided along his lips.

The feeling it created was like a fire burning in Jack's soul. His lips parted and pulled her in. Loving the taste of her.

They pulled apart a few moments later, out of breath, and happy snuggling into what was becoming a familiar stance on the swing.

"By the way, Asher's new bed should be here tomorrow. I haven't told him yet. I wanted it to be a surprise," she spoke, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Nice! The one we looked at the other night?" She nodded. "He's gonna love it. Would you like help putting it together?"

"I'd love some help but Jack, I don't want you to think you have to take on things like that just because we're dating," she laughed nervously.

"That's not why I offered. I like doing stuff like that and I… I don't know I guess I want to be apart of it."

She stared at him, trying to calm herself as those pesky fears about committing to someone again began creeping out.

"I don't have to help though," he backtracked. "I know you can handle it."

"No, it's fine. Thank you Jack." She smiled up at him.

"Of course." He kissed her head and they swung back and forth, enjoying their time together. "You want me to come by tomorrow to do it?"

"Sure. How about I cook you dinner as a thank you?"

"You don't have to thank me but I'd love to have dinner with you guys," he held her closer.

"Good. Oh, and bring Rip."

"Really?" Jack laughed.

"Yes, the kids loved him. Especially Asher."

"Alright then. I'll pick him up after work and head over."

Jack pushed the swing back and forth with his legs, holding Elizabeth close. Her legs curled up on the swing while her head rested on his shoulder.

"This is nice. Us just being here like this. I've never had that before."

Jack kissed the top of her head. "It's perfect," he whispered. He loved how content they both seemed just to quietly be together. It was in these quiet moments that Jack felt at home.

 **Earlier In London…**

"Mr. Kensington?"

"Yes Martha?"

"You have a visitor."

Charles looked over his schedule. "I'm not expecting anyone," he said confused.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may be your father."

 _Cra_ p, he thought. "I guess you should send him in."

AS he waiting, Charles frantically looked around his office, making sure everything was in its place. His father made him nervous, even as an adult.

"Charles." A tall man with gray hair and a dark suit walked in. "Good to see you."

"You too Dad. To what do I owe this visit?"

Mr. Kensington quietly walked around examining the office before taking a seat in front of the desk. "You're doing well for yourself here."

"I try." The man nodded. "Did you need something?"

"Your grandfather and I met a week ago to discuss the firm. Turns out, he is finally ready to retire."

"You're kidding?" Charles sat up straight. "I thought he'd never retire," he laughed.

"I thought the same. After your grandmother passed he dove deeper into his work, I suppose it helped him to cope. Now he's getting older and would like to have less responsibility. More time for himself."

"I can understand that. So how did that lead to you coming all the way across the ocean?"

"We'd like you to consider coming back to the family firm."

"Aren't you forgetting something? I was essentially banished from the family firm. If it wasn't for Mom I might have been banished from the family itself."

"Your grandfather has a temper. I won't argue that. However he and I made… a deal."

"A deal? Regarding me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I'll bite. What is it?"

"You fix your family, you can come back to the firm."

"Fix my family and I come back to work for you? Funny."

"Not for me. With me."

"What?"

"The plan is for me to take over my father's role, and you take over mine."

"Are you serious? That's huge…"

"It is. Now all you have to do is fix this little mess with Elizabeth."

There it was, the knife in the chest. "Little mess? Dad, we're divorced. Have been for 3 years now. I'm not sure what you expect me to do there."

His father shook his head. "I still don't know what you did there. Divorcing a Thatcher? Seriously Charles!"

"It's complicated. You know that."

"Life is complicated son. What makes you a man is what you do with it."

"Right." Charles was getting angry now. "And where were you and your advice when I came to you years ago looking for it? You know, before I got married and in this mess in the first place?"

Mr. Kensington just stared at his son. "These are the terms. What you do with that well, that's up to you. But these are the terms."

"I can't believe you. Coming in here with this ridiculous plan!"

Mr. Kensington stood tall. "Do not get angry at me Charles. You are the one that left your wife and children. How did you think that was going to go?"

Charles glared out the window of his corner office, unable to speak.

"I know you blame me and your grandfather for what happened. I know you blame her too. Have you ever considered it might be you who is to blame?" He walked out of the room without looking back.

Charles slammed his fist against the desk. "More than you'll even know," he whispered to himself. He continued to sit there, trying to figure out how he let things get this way.

….

Charles walked into his apartment late that evening. His mind still reeling over his father's visit.

"Hey," a tall thin women with long dark hair said as she entered from the hall. "You alright?"

"My father came to see me today."

"What on earth did he want?" the women said shocked.

"Nothing really. Just to talk to me about the family business."

"I thought you weren't involved in that."

"I'm not. Not now anyway."

"Good heavens Charles, you aren't actually thinking about going back are you?"

"No. Not right now anyway." He ran his hands through his hair. "Look can we talk about this later?"

"Of course. We're running late anyway, go put on your tux and I'll call for a car."

"A car for what?"

"We have the gala for the National Gallery tonight, remember? You promised."

Charles sighed. "Of course. It just slipped my mind. Give me a moment?" she nodded and went to call for the car.

Charles watched Vanessa as he walked back to grab his tux. She was a smart, attractive woman. They seemed to make each other happy enough. They'd met a year ago at a society party that Charles had been sent to as a representative of his firm. She was aware of his past, and his mistakes. Being that they weren't married, she chose not to involve herself in the matter of his kids, for which he was thankful for.

Later that night, Charles laid awake in bed. He looked over at Vanessa. Sounds asleep. He carefully slid out and went to the den. Sitting at his desk with his laptop, he opened the most recent email from Elizabeth.

" _Hi Charles,_

 _Here are some pictures from this month. The kids are doing well. Mya is still enjoying preschool and very much looking forward to kindergarten next fall. I'm sure it will be an adjustment, since currently she only goes 3 days a week and spends the rest of the time at Viola's. Her current obsession is horses. I can't begin to tell you how many horse books and toys she has. Asher is doing well and almost ready for a big kid bed if you can believe it. Paw Patrol is his favorite thing. Chase, the police dog especially. They're growing so fast._

 _Hope you are well. Happy Father's Day._

 _Elizabeth"_

That was how most of her emails read. Picture and a bit about the kids. She never shared anything about herself. He understood. He was the same. Didn't mean he didn't wonder about her. She'd always have a place in his heart. He knew he had done a horrible job of showing that however.

He carried so much guilt for what he'd done. He'd always been one of those guys with many dates but nothing long term. But then there was Elizabeth.

He clicked on the link to the site Elizabeth had posted the pictures to. Looking over each one. Mya was beautiful. So much like Elizabeth. Asher looked more like him. He sighed, knowing that he didn't really know that little boy at all. Mya too really. He'd missed pretty much everything. But was he really the fathering type? He never thought so. It was never part of his plan.

He remembered back when Elizabeth told him she was expecting Asher. They were already separated and to add to it all, Charles had accused her of having an affair, convinced that the baby wasn't his. An idea he stuck to till well after Asher was born. Looking back he knew it was his own guilt that propelled him to act so hurtful. Elizabeth would never have done that, he thought.

He closed his laptop and walked over to the built in bookshelves that spanned the length of the wall. Looking for one book in particular. The Iliad. The book he borrowed from Elizabeth years ago. He didn't need it. He had his own copy, it was just an excuse to see her at the time.

Pulling it off the shelf he flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. Sighing as he looked at the worn out picture in his hand. It was of Elizabeth, from back when they were first together.

Charles thought over his father's proposal from earlier. Mend his family and regain what was rightfully his within the family business. Would it be possible? Would it be worth it?


	10. Building Memories

Building Memories

The next day at work, Jack took a drive downtown. He went dressed in his street clothes to observe the area he thought may be in the center of the drug ring. Everything was quiet for afternoon lunch time. He only passed a few shoppers and some people stopping for lunch.

He was taking an early day to end over to Elizabeth's. Ashers bed was supposed to be delivered that afternoon and he was excited to get started on it.

As he walked down near the end of South Street he heard what sounded like someone trying to gain his attention. Jack looked over to see Anton Calligaro, a older italian gentleman standing in front of his pizza place. He was trying to go unnoticed but still get Jack's attention.

Jack looked around noticing he was being watched by a pair of men a little further down the street. He couldn't help wonder if they somehow knew he was a cop. He just didn't like the way they were looking at him.

"I wonder who you two are…" he muttered under his breath. He crossed the street, giving the old man he'd known for years a hug. Mostly because Anton was an old friend of his dad's, but also hoping to avert any suspicions the two thugs might have about Anton calling him over.

"Mr. Calligaro, good to see you," Jack smiled.

"You too sonny."

"You open for lunch?"

"Yes always. Come come," Anton said ushering Jack inside.

Once inside Jack followed Anton to the counter, taking a seat. The gentleman gave him a rootbeer in a glass bottle, just like he use to do when Jack's father would bring him in for a lunch date.

"Meat Lovers with olives and garlic?" Anton asked.

"You know me well sir," Jack grinned.

Anton laughed. "You, your brothers and your dad would sit there and order the same thing every time you came in. Makes it easy to remember." He put the order in and came back to the counter. "How are you sonny? Haven't seen you since you got back from the desert."

"Good. In same ways really good," he grinned.

"Ah! I know that grin. You've met a girl?"

"Yes sir, I have."

"Good for you! It's not right for a man to be alone. Gives us too much time to think. We get crazy ideas in our heads without a good woman to filter them out," he laughed.

"I can believe that," Jack smiled. "So how's life here? Anything… unusual happening?"

Anton looked around as if afraid he was being watched. "You asking as a civilian or a police officer?"

"Both." Jack leaned in.

"Actually, things have been very strange the past few months."

"How so?"

"You know that Irish pub behind my pizzaria?

"The Rover?"

"That's the one. So much noise and ruckus coming from there. I've had customers complaining they are nervous of the kind of people that place attracts."

"Huh."

"And the other day, I was taking out the garbage at the end of the night and I heard one of those two men you saw out there a bit ago. He works for the owner of the Rover, this big italian guy. Anyway, he was talking with someone I didn't recognize. When I say talking, it was more like fighting," he said rolling his eyes.

"What about? Were you able to make anything out of it?"

"Not a lot. If I'm honest, those hotheads from over there scare me."

Jack gave him a smile. "Yeah, they don't seem like the most… friendly of sorts."

"Not at all."

"Can you tell me anything about the other guy?

Anton thought about it for a moment. He snapped his fingers as he remembered. "He had a tattoo of an animal on his shoulder, a lion I believe."

"Thanks Anton, that will help me out a lot."

After lunch he decided to take a walk over to the Rover. As the conversation had continued with Anton, Jack began to wonder if the business owner was up to his old tricks again, following in the footsteps of his mob father.

"Afternoon." Jack smiled as he passed by two men about his age talking with an older man he recognized right away as Liam O'Reilly, the Rovers suspicious patron and suspected current head of the old family mob.

"Afternoon. Can I help you with anything?" Liam said politely, but without a smile.

"Just taking a walk through the city. I've been out of town for a while. I've missed this city."

"It's a good one. Small but big enough to make a decent living in," Liam spoke.

"I can see that." Jack smiled. "You guys have been in business here for years right?"

"Decades, yes. In some form or another. My great-grandfather's establishment."

"Nice, you're carrying on the family business then?"

"That is the way of it yes." Liam didn't like Jacks questions. He decided it was time to ask a few of his own. "You back in town you say? What took you and brought you back?"

"I work with the National Guard. I was deployed."

"Oh well, thank you for your service. So what have you been busy with now?"

"Not much. Right now just getting adjusted back." Jack caught the faces of a number of people hanging around the pub through the widows, enough he thought to compare back to old files back at the station. "Well I'm gonna head off. Enjoy the day sir."

"You too young man." Once Jack was out of sight Liam turned to the young men sitting with him. "So what do you boys think?" he said nodding in the direction Jack went.

"Cop," one of them said. "He's a Thornton. I went to school with his brother."

"Did ya now? Best we get prepared then. Cops are like ants. You never see just one."

….

Later that afternoon Elizabeth went to Viola's to pick up the kids after school. She parked the van and hurried up the driveway, hoping to quickly get them out the door and home, where someone special was waiting.

"Hi Vi." Elizabeth greeted her sister with a hug. "Kids, let's hurry home!"

"What's the rush?" Viola asked, as she tried to help pack up their things.

"Jacks at my house," she whispered. "He's helping me with a project."

"Oh really?" Viola said with a huge grin. "What kind of project might this be?"

Elizabeth smiled shaking her head. "It's nothing really. Just a B-E-D for Asher. He's helping me put it together.

"Well that's handy of him," Viola said in a teasing tone

"It is. He's very helpful." Elizabeth ignored her sisters provoking teasing as she picked up Asher and his bag before saying goodbye and leading both her kids out to the van.

"Mom? Is that Uncle Jack's truck?" Mya asked from her seat in the middle of the van as they pulled into their drive a bit later.

"Yes it is. He came over to help Mommy with a surprise for Asher."

"For me!" the little boy squealed.

"Yup. I bet it's upstairs in your room. Want to go see?" she said turning off the car.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Get me out! I want to see Uncle Jack!"

Upstairs Jack was busy putting together Asher's new big boy bed. It was perfect for him. It had a nice oak colored frame with storage compartments underneath for some of his books and toys. Rip laid on the floor near Jack observing the scene.

"What do you think Rip?" The hound howled low in response. "I think it's coming along nicely."

Jack's attention turned to the hall when he heard the front door fly open and little feet heading up the stairs.

"Uncle Jack! I'm home! Where you at?"

Jack laughed as he stood from his perch on the floor. "Hang on bud, I'm coming." He walked out to find Asher working on opening the baby gate at the top of the stairs. In his excitement Asher struggled with the gate that usually game so easy to him.

"Uncle Jack let me in! Mama said I have a surprise!"

Jack lifted the boy up on his hip. "Did she now?"

"Uh huh. Can I see?"

"Let's wait till your mom gets up here okay? This is her gift to you, I'm just helping."

"Okay. Mama! Get up here!"

"Patience Ash," Jack said with a chuckle holding his ear. The boy sure had a good pair of lungs.

Elizabeth and Mya walked in the house and headed straight upstairs. "What do you think Asher?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"I don't know. He won't show me," he pouted.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack, concerned something was wrong with the bed.

"Everything's fine but I told him we needed to wait for you. You deserve to see his face." He placed the boy down. Asher grabbed his mother's hand, trying to drag her down the hall.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled. "Okay sweetie, let's go see what it is."

They walked down the hall and were greeted by Rip, who Elizabeth quickly clarified was NOT the surprise Asher got to keep.

They all walked in the room and watched Asher's face for his reaction.

"Wow, where'd my bed go?"

"Its right here. Uncle Jack is putting it together. See?" She showed him the mostly finished bed. "What do you think?"

Asher walked over examining it. "This is so awesome! Thank you Mama, thank you Uncle Jack!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Elizabeth smiled.

"I still have a little more work to do but I should be done by dinner," Jack said returning to his spot on the floor.

"Great. I'll go get started on that then."

"I help finish?" Asher asked. "I have tools!"

Jack grinned at his excitement. "Sure bud, go get your tools."

He ran into his closet grabbing his little orange Home Depot apron and a few tools.

"If he gets in the way just send him downstairs," Elizabeth suggested.

"We'll be fine. It's good he wants to help." Jack looked over to find Asher "reading" the instructions as Mya ran off to her room. He took advantage and kissed Elizabeth's lips briefly. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too," she blushed. "Still staying for dinner?"

"Is that okay?"

"I was hoping you would."

She smiled as she watched Jack turn his attention to her son.

"Alright bud, here's the step we're on. Can you find these pieces? They should be over there," he pointed.

"Okay! I look!"

Elizabeth pulled out her phone. Taking a few pictures of Asher and Jack as they worked. " _It's just so easy to feel like a family with him,"_ she thought. She put her phone away and headed down stairs to work on dinner.

Within the next hour the bed was completely put together and Asher was over the moon with excitement. Both Mya and Asher had helped, making it a special time for all of them.

"What's next Uncle Jack?" Mya asked.

"Well we just finished with the bed but your mom said there was a set of sheets and comforter in the closet. Should we get that all set?"

"Yeah! Come on Ash!" They ran to the closet and pulled out what they needed.

Jack couldn't get over how much fun he was having. He'd known he enjoyed being around kids, but this was different. In that moment, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Dinner's ready," Elizabeth called up the stairs a few minutes later as they were arranging Asher's favorite stuffed animals on the bed.

"Come Uncle Jack! Dinner ready!" Asher jumped up and ran down the hall.

"Hey bud come back here! You've gotta pick up your tools!"

"Oh right. Okay," Asher said running back and doing what he was told.

They followed the delicious scent of dinner all the way to the kitchen.

"How's it looking up there?" Elizabeth asked as they entered.

"Beds all done. Both kids were a great big help."

"Wonderful! Ash you all ready for your first night in your new bed?"

"Now?" he said, worried for a second he was going to bed right then.

"Of course not, I wouldn't send you to bed without dinner silly!" She tickled her son as she walked by.

At the table, Jack sat next to Asher as requested by the little boy and Elizabeth and Mya sat across.

"Who wants to say the blessing tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will!" Mya said raising her hand. "Thank you God for this food, our house and for Uncle Jack. Thank you for bringing him to our family. Amen!"

"Amen…" Jack and Elizabeth looked up at each other from across the table. Mya's innocent prayer had sent both adults minds into a whirlwind of excitement and uneasiness. Everything was moving along fast, but was that necessarily a bad thing?

When dinner was over there was a bit of time to kill before bed. The soon to be summer sun was just setting over the mountains, creating a breathtaking sunset outside.

"Can we go outside Mommy?" Mya asked after clearing her plate.

Elizabeth looked up at the kitchen clock. "Sure. I think we have enough time." The kids cheered and dashed from the table and out the back door, taking Rip along with them.

"I'll clear dishes so you can go with them," Jack offered.

"No Jack, it's fine. You've done enough for us today." She stepped in front of him, giving his lips a tender kiss.

"I appreciate that, but I don't mind."

"Maybe we should both do it then." Jack nodded.

They began clearing the plates, neither one saying a word as they each tried organized the thoughts and emotions in their heads.

The whole evening felt like Jack was getting a glimpse into what his future could be like with Elizabeth. It was better than he thought it could be. He watched Elizabeth as she loaded the dishwasher. He had fallen hard for her. He wanted to tell her where he stood and how he felt, but she was like a deer and could be easily spooked. He didn't fault her for it. She'd gone through a lot. Anyone in her shoes would be a little skittish.

"Earth to Jack?" Elizabeth giggled as she smacked him with a towel. "Where'd you go?"

"I was um… thinking."

"About?" she asked, slowly moving closer and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You." He leaned in to capture her lips just as the slider door flew open, making them jump to opposite sides of the kitchen.

"Mommy, Uncle Jack, please come outside with us!" Mya pleaded.

"Sure angel, we'll be right out," Jack answered and Mya ran back outside.

Elizabeth watch Jack's eyes follow Mya as she left. He smiled lovingly at the young girl. It just all seemed to good to be true. The rush of emotions caused her eyes to water.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked taking her hand.

"No of course not." He looked at her unconvinced. "You're wonderful Jack. You really are."

Jack gave a nervous chuckle. "Why am I getting the feeling that's a bad thing at the moment?

"It's not. It's just…" she sighed. "This may be a conversation for another time."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." He took her hand and lead her outside to be with the kids.

They sat on two big adirondack chairs on the back deck watching as the kids ran around playing a combination of superheroes and princesses. Both laughing and smiling as they tried to follow the storyline unfolding in front of them.

"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Jack asked with a laugh, gesturing to the kids.

"No, generally I don't. They're having so much fun though." She giggled as Asher flew down the slide and ran over behind a lilac bush calling out for the "vengers" as he called them, to join him.

"You may have a hard time getting them to sleep tonight," Jack winced.

"I was expecting that. Whenever our routine is a little different it can be hard. Tonight, not only are you here but superman over there got a new bed. Should be an adventure." she laughed. "Speaking of it's about that time. Kids, 2 minutes and we need to get ready for bed!"

When the time was up Elizabeth ushered her kids inside and up the stairs to begin bedtime.

"Should I go or stay?" Jack asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess that's up to you." she spoke softly as she descended the stairs to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I have to put the kids down first but I wouldn't mind some time with just you tonight." Elizabeth stood toe to toe with him, fussing with his shirt collar. She wanted desperately to kiss his lips.

"Yeah, I'd like that too," he said bringing her hand to his lips. "So how can I help? Want me to finish up in the kitchen?"

"Sure, but only if you want."

Jack laughed. "Just let me help babe!"

Elizabeth blushed madly at not just the gesture but his name for her. "Okay then, I'll leave you to it." She turned away, trying hard not to giggle up the stairs.

Jack was just finishing with the kitchen when Mya came down looking for him. "Uncle Jack, can you read me a story tonight?"

"Oh, sure. If it's okay with your mom of course."

Mya took Jack's hand and dragged him up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. Elizabeth was kneeling on the floor trying to brush Ashers teeth.

"Mommy can Uncle Jack do a bedtime story?"

"Oh, if he wants to. It's fine by me."

"Yay! I'll go pick a book," she ran off.

"Sure it's okay?" Jack asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "Asher, you're all set. Why don't you go grab a book too."

"Okay Mama." He scurried off.

Jack reached out his hand to help Elizabeth off the floor.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," he whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm. You're beautiful tonight," he whispered again with a dimpled grin.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I'm a mess."

"Well then you're a beautiful mess." He squeezed her hand, instead of kissing her. Knowing that the way he was feeling, a simple peck wouldn't be enough for him.

"Uncle Jack come on! We read stories in Mommy's bed," Mya called out from down the hall.

Jack dropped Elizabeth's hand and followed the excited voices of the kids down the hall to Elizabeth's room.

Her room was beautiful, well decorated and spotless. The dresser top held pictures of the kids and the rest of the family, a large armchair sat in the corner with a blanket and a stack of books next to it on the floor. Jack felt as if he was invading Elizabeth's space, this was her room after all. It even smelled like her. It was almost intoxicating.

"Uncle Jack you sit here in the middle," Mya instructed Jack as she and Asher climbed up onto the big queen size mattress, covered with pillows. He did as he was told and climbed on the big feather bed. It felt like a cloud.

"Mama you coming too?" Asher called, seeing Elizabeth standing in the doorway watching them.

"You want me to come too?"

"Yes! It's bedtime, you have to be here," Mya encouraged. Elizabeth walked over picking Asher up and placing him in her lap next to Jack.

He looked over at her and smiled. As strange as it felt to be sitting on Elizabeth's bed it also felt right to be there with them. He took a deep breath, his heart felt full.

After reading 2 books each, Jack left Elizabeth to finish up with bedtime, going back down to the kitchen. He'd already finished with the dishes but decided to clean the counters too, anything to combat his anxious energy.

" _I want this,"_ he told himself. _"I want THIS family."_

He looked over from the kitchen into the playroom, finding Rip stretched out happily on the carpet.

"Well don't you seem at home here boy," he whispered.

Elizabeth came down 10 minutes later. "Wow, I don't remember the last time my kitchen looked this good!" she exclaimed when she entered.

Jack shrugged. "Didn't take too much." He placed the dish towel on the counter and walked over to her.

"I feel like I owe you. You know, for the bed and now this."

"Hmm I'll collect a kiss for my troubles," he flirted.

"Oh would you now?"

"Yup." His dimpled grin was out in full force as he smiled.

"So is that what your labor is worth?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "You'd be overpaying but you can't blame a guy for trying."

"I suppose not. Especially one that looks like you."

Their lips soon met. Short and sweet at first but slowly grew into a wild roar. Jack ran his hand through the layers of her beautiful curls, deepening their kiss. Her hands moved up his back, holding him in place. She could lose herself in his kisses, and at the moment, that's exactly what she wanted.

"Mama! I want more books!" Asher called out from the top of the stairs, effectively interrupting their kiss.

Elizabeth reluctantly pulled away from Jack. "Grab a couple and go back to bed young man!"

"Okay!" They listened as his footsteps went back towards his room.

"Now," she said to Jack as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. "Where were we?"

"Right here…" Jack pulled her against his chest, kissing her from her cheek to her neck. Elizabeth moaned with delight, encouraging Jack on.

"Jack…" she gasped, loving his affections.

"Mom! Asher's out of bed!" Now it was Mya at the top of the stairs.

Elizabeth let out a harsh breath before responding. "I told him he could get books sweetie."

"But he's in my room!" Mya yelled back frustrated.

"Oh dear, it's going to be a long night." Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on Jack's chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "Maybe I should let you go."

"Probably. I'm so sorry Jack," she pouted.

"Hey, I get it," he smiled, running his thumb along her bottom lip. "You're a mom Elizabeth. A great one. They have to come first. Don't get me wrong, I want this, but I get it."

"I owe you."

"No, you don't," he chuckled. "But trust me, we'll get our time." He kissed her goodnight and walked her to the base of the stairs.

"Goodnight Jarrick," she said affectionately as she kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." He called Rip and walked out. As disappointed as he was to leave, he was happy. It had been a good night.

….

Jack reached home in time to catch some of the Red Sox game. He changed out of his button down and into his comfy well worn Hope Valley PD tee before grabbing a beer and settling in for the rest night.

Even though his eyes were on the game, his thoughts strayed to Elizabeth. He'd known for a while now that he was in love. He just hadn't been ready to fully admit it, outside from sharing with Faith briefly before.

He ran through everything that happened that night for the umpteenth time. He'd loved being there. Helping Elizabeth, being with the kids. Somehow now, just being home and enjoying a game wasn't enough. He wanted that next step, a wife and a family.

"What'd you think about tonight Rip? Think you'd like being apart of a family someday?"

Jack heard a knock of the door just as the baseball game was entering its 6th inning.

"Coming." Jack opened the door to find a young woman standing there in a short red dress.

"Hello hot stuff! Um wait, where's Tom?" the young woman said checking out Jack.

"At his place I'd imagine. And you are?"

"Oh, I could have sworn this was his place." She leaned back looking down the street at the row of condos. "Anyway, I'm Julie," she extended her hand.

"Jack, Tom's brother." He politely shook her hand.

"His brother? Well it looks like good looks certainly run in this family," Julie flirted.

"Um thanks, I guess." Jack scratched his head. "So I'm guessing you met Tom sometime in the last year while he was subletting for me. Let me call and see if he's at home," Jack offered.

"That would work, or maybe we could get to know each other," she teased.

"That's an… interesting offer but I have serious girlfriend."

"The good ones always do. Is it love?"

"Very much."

"Oh I love a good love story!" she giggled as Jack dialed Tom's number. "I was just joking anyway. I would really love to see Tom. I drove out from the city and everything. See we met a while ago and lost touch. Probably because we did exchange more than names," she laughed.

"Sure, no problem. Just give me a sec." Jack walked further into his place a bit to call Tom. "Hey Tom, I have a friend of yours here looking for you, wanted to know if you were home before I sent over..." Jack looked over at her forgetting her name.

"Julie, Julie Thatcher."

"Its Julie…. wait what? Thatcher? As in related to Elizabeth Thatcher?"

"Oh yes, we're sisters!"

"Wait Julie's there?" Tom said excited. "Get her number for me! I lost it. Her last name too. Ah heck just send her here!"

"Fine." Jack said hanging up. He wrote Tom's information on a sticky note. "Julie, here is Tom's number and address. He's home and sounds excited to see you."

"Why thank you handsome!"

"Should I call you a cab?"

"No no, my cars just outside," she said turning to leave. "Wait a second, are you a police officer?" she asked noticing his shirt.

"I am..." Jack answered.

"And you work for the Guard?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my goodness! You're the man dating my sister, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said bashfully. "I am dating Elizabeth."

"Well done Beth," she mumbled with a grin before turning to leave.

Jack closed the door and shook his head as he walked back to the couch. "That was weird…" Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. "I just told Elizabeth sister that I was in love… Darn you Tom!" He grabbed his phone again and called Tom back.

"Hello?"

"You never cease to amaze me Tom."

"Julie's pretty good looking right?" he grinned. "Smart too. She a paralegal."

"Tom! You know who I'm dating right?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth. Did you think I was trying to set you up?" He laughed. "Jack I actually like this woman myself. I've been trying to find her for months!"

"That's great bro, really. Now, Elizabeth's last name is Thatcher. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Should it?"

"Tom! Julie? Julie Thatcher?"

Tom laughed. "Wait, is that Julie's last name? She told me but after she left it completely left my mind. So what's that got to do with Elizabeth? They related or something?"

"Unbelievable…" Jack rolled his eyes. "They're sisters. Look, I want my relationship with Elizabeth to work Tom. No breaking Julie's heart alright?"

"No intentions to do so my brother. I gotta admit, Julie's pretty great, special even."

Jack hung up the phone later and laughed. Sitting on the couch again he typed a text message out to Elizabeth.

" _You'll never guess who I just met."_


	11. Meetings

Meetings

Two days later Elizabeth collapsed at her desk at the end of her first of two half days that week. Somehow she was twice as tired even having spent only half the time with her students.

" _They just know summer is coming and they want to make sure I know it too_ _,_ _"_ she thought.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was almost time to meet Jack and his mother for lunch. She wondered if lunch was a bad idea considering the summersaults her stomach was doing. It was as if her nerves had an extra cup of coffee that morning for how alive they seemed.

She grabbed her things and tried giving herself a pep talk that everything would be just fine.

"I can do this. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher! I'm strong… capable… and scared out of my mind!" She groaned, "This is a terrible idea!"

She pulled out her phone dialing the one person she felt could help her in this situation.

"Hello?" a cheery voice sang.

"Rosie, it's me."

"Hey sweetie, how's it going? No school today?"

"It's a half day. I need your help."

"Of course! What can I do? Need help with the kids today?"

"No nothing like that," she paused. "I'm meeting Jack's mother today. I'm not sure it's a good idea…"

"You're meeting Charlotte! Goodness now I get why you sound so worked up," Rosie laughed.

"Your laughter is not overly helpful right now, my friend," Elizabeth teased.

"You're probably right, sorry. So what's the problem?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh no really Elizabeth. What's not to like?"

"I'm serious Rosie! I can't remember the last time I did this. Actually, I've never done this!"

"You've never met your boyfriend's mother before?"

"Not like this! Charles was my first serious relationship and we grew up together sort of. Our families ran in the same circles."

"Okay, I get that but honestly, you have nothing to worry about. Charlotte is a hoot!"

"What does that mean?"

"It just means Charlotte Thornton is… well let's just say she is one of kind."

"Rosie! Again, what does that mean? Why aren't you speaking clearly about this!"

Rosie laughed. "Relax. She's very easy going, says exactly what's on her mind and is just an all around great woman."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"No, it isn't. I bet she'll just love you."

"What makes you think that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Honey, there's nothing not to like about you and you're perfect for Jack! Just go in there and be you."

"I guess that doesn't sound so hard."

"Because it's not, silly! Besides she'll see through any act you try to put on. I swear, the police could really use her in an interrogation!"

"Okay you had me till that last bit, now I'm scared again," she sighed. "I think this is a bad idea."

"Elizabeth, you like Jack right?"

"Of course! You know I do!"

"You want to have a real relationship with him?"

"Yes…"

"Well then honey, this is part of the game. Please trust me, it will be okay."

Elizabeth pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot 20 minutes later, parking right next to Jack's cruiser. Before she'd even turned off the van, Jack had jumped out of his car and was standing ready to greet her.

"Hey, babe," he said giving her a quick kiss. "You ready?"

"I guess. Though to be honest I'm kind of nervous." Elizabeth stood looking at her reflection in the car window, trying to smooth out her skirt.

"Don't be. Mom's real easy going and I know she's going to love you."

"That's what Rosie said."

"You called Rosie about this?" Jack laughed.

"I was nervous!" she said hands on her hips.

"Come here," he said pulling her aside. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "Now, what's got you so nervous?"

"Jack, look at my life. You are an amazing, handsome, successful man. I'm a divorced mother of two. Not exactly what most mothers are looking for for their sons."

"Their loss and my gain." He covered her lips with his, kissing her as if he was trying to kiss her worries away. "You are an amazing, beautiful, successful woman Elizabeth. Trust me, it's going to okay."

"I do trust you." He raised her hand to his cheek, giving her a tender kiss. Stepping back, they headed into the restaurant until Elizabeth stopped them. "Jack, aren't you on duty?"

"I am."

"Then where's your uniform?" she asked noticing his nice button down and tie.

"You'll see." She looked at him very confused, but shrugged it off as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant lobby. As soon as they entered a tall woman with long dark brown hair and a big welcoming smile stood.

"Mom, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth this is my mother, Charlotte Thornton."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Thornton," Elizabeth said extending her hand.

"You as well Lizzie, and please, call me Charlotte."

"It's Elizabeth, Mom."

"It's okay Jack," Elizabeth smiled. Not entirely minding how the nickname sounded for once.

"3 for lunch?" the hosts asked them.

"Yes." Jack answered, wrapping his arm around the still noticeably nervous Elizabeth.

They took their seats at the table and began making small talk as the two woman tried getting to know each other.

"I have to say Lizzie, I feel as though we've met before…" Charlotte said studying Elizabeth's face.

"Oh really? Maybe. I've only lived here in the Valley for a couple years."

"You were in the city before correct?"

"Yes, in Boston. It's one of my favorite cities but I do really enjoy living here."

"It's certainly a nice place to live and raise children," Charlotte smiled, thinking of all her memories.

"I completely agree!" Elizabeth smiled.

When their server came by they placed the orders for the soup, salad and bread. Elizabeth could tell Charlotte was still trying to figure out why she recognized her. She racked her brain but had no idea herself, but agreed that there was something familiar about the older woman.

"Jack tells me you're a teacher?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I teach 5th grade at Hope Valley Middle School."

"I loved teaching."

"Mom taught high school for years," Jack interjected.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes and loved every minute of it. I can be a little too… blunt for the young grades," Charlotte laughed. "So the high schoolers and I got along quite well."

"That wonderful. Those can be hard years. Kids need a good solid teacher for that, who's willing to be real with them."

"Same thing with middle schoolers," Charlotte smiled, raising her glass to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled, her nervousness evaporating.

Suddenly it hit Charlotte. "Lizzie, how long had you been working at Hope Valley Middle School? 2 years?"

"That's right."

"Did you happen to work at a private school in the city before that?"

"Mom, what's with all the questions," Jack reprimanded, unsure how interrogating Elizabeth was going to help them build a relationship.

"Relax Jack." Charlotte tapped Jack's hand as she kept her focus on Elizabeth.

"It's okay Jack and yes, I worked at a private middle school called Rosewood Academy in Boston before coming here. I'm completing my second year now and it's been wonderful."

"That's it then! I remember you now from your interview!"

"Huh?" Jack said confused.

"Wait! You were one of the school board members in my group interview weren't you?"

"Yes! Before I retired completely I was part of the school board for Hope Valley."

"Yes I remember," Elizabeth laughed. "Oh Mrs. Thornton, you were my friendly face in the crowd that day after that joke you made."

Charlotte chuckled and turned to Jack. "Everyone in that room was so serious and scary. She was being interviewed for a teaching job, not a high level security job," she joked rolling her eyes. "You were nervous I could tell. Much like you are now," she said placing her hand reassuringly over Elizabeth's.

"I am nervous," she admitted.

"No need dear. I trust my son when it comes to his own life. He's always been a great judge of character."

"Thanks for that Mom." Jack blushed.

"I'm just excited to finally meet you. Jack's spoken very highly of you. As does Clara."

"It's wonderful to meet you!" She meant it too. Especially now that she was more at ease. "Jack has told me so many wonderful things about your family and I've met Jesse of course."

"Oh dear, he tell you about Tommy?" she teased. "Though he really is a good boy."

"I did Mom." Jack and Elizabeth shared a knowing smile. They'd both decided to keep their siblings "relationship" a secret for the time being.

Their food soon arrived and their conversation continued to flow. Jack sat back pleased at how well Elizabeth and his mom were getting along.

"When do you start drill again?" Charlotte asked her son as they ate. She knew now he was home, he'd step back into his one weekend a month drill duties soon.

"This weekend actually. It was going to be the following weekend but that's when Jesse has his pre wedding party."

"Glad it worked out. I'm looking forward to going to this with you," Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it. Or a chance out with you." His confession made Elizabeth blush, especially with Charlotte sitting right there. Charlotte just beamed. Elizabeth seemed sweet as could be, perfect for Jack.

As they finished their meal, Jack placed his napkin on the table and cleared his throat. "So I got some news today."

"What is it son?" Charlotte sounded concerned. Her first thought that he might be getting sent back overseas for some reason.

Jack sensed her worry right away. "Now don't be mad, either of you, but I took the detective's exam a couple weeks ago at the department."

"Jack! How could you not saying anything?" Charlotte huffed.

"I didn't want to jinx it Mom," he shrugged "Anyway, the results came in today and well… I am now Detective Jack Thornton. That's why I'm out of uniform, detectives tend to dress professional or to blend in more."

"Oh I see!" Elizabeth laughed. "That's wonderful Jack! I'm so proud of you!" Elizabeth beamed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Yes, congratulations son." Charlotte smiled watching the couple's interactions, loving the chemistry between them.

"Thanks. I've been doing a lot of the work lately anyway but now it's for real. Even better, I get to take point on the case I've been working. It feels pretty good," Jack said proudly.

"Does that mean more danger?" Elizabeth asked and Charlotte nodded. She too wanted to know the answer.

"Yes and no. As far as this case goes it won't make a difference but in the long run it should pull me out of some of the day to day dangers."

Charlotte watched Elizabeth's face, seeing in it the same look of worry she had with Jack's father years before.

When lunch was over Jack and Elizabeth walked Charlotte to her truck. It was a big black Ford Tundra, not exactly what Elizabeth expected but at the same time it fit Charlotte well.

"Thanks for lunch you two." She gave them both hugs goodbye. "I look forward to seeing you again Elizabeth! Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet an old lady."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Thornton, thank you."

They waved as she drove off before Jack walked Elizabeth back to her car.

"You were right Jack, your mom's lovely," she sighed with relief.

"I told you." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked. "So, how do you feel now that that's over?"

"Good." She stood on her tiptoes kissing Jack before turning to leave.

"Hold it right there missy," he said grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong Jack?" she laughed.

"Look around. There's no one here but us."

"Okay…" she played dumb.

"That means, I can do this." He pulled her to him, kissing her lips hard. "We still alone?" he asked pulling back slightly.

"Looks that way," she said looking around.

"Good." He pulled her back again for another kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, giving him the invitation he was longing for. He groaned as they pulled apart. "I'm going to miss you this weekend."

"I'll miss you too. When will you get back?"

"Sometime on Sunday. Can I see you when I do?"

"You'd better," she teased.

"Good." He leaned in to capture her lips again, wanting to take the feel and taste of them with him for the weekend.

A loud noise came from his cell, cutting their second kiss short.

"Detective Thornton," he answered. "Okay I'll be there soon." He hung up and turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "I have to go," he sighed.

"I know." Elizabeth stared lovingly up at him. "Be safe out there Jack."

"Always," he grinned.

After one more kiss, she watched him run off. "Yup, I love that man. Just need to figure out how to tell him." she smiled, trying not to let her worries about his safety take over.

….

Jack drive down Rt 15 with his lights and siren blazing. He had tried to keep Elizabeth from hearing the call that came in earlier, not wanting to scare her. A body had been found of a man in his early 20's near the cityline.

He got out, flashed his badge and walked over to where everyone was gathered under an overpass just outside the city.

"Shane!" Jack called out. "What have we got?" Jack asked as he ducked under the police tape.

"Uniforms are still gathering evidence. At first we thought it was your simple mugging gone wrong," he said gesturing to the body under the sheet.

"But now?"

"Now it looks like something a bit more complicated. We found his wallet tossed over there by the dumpsters. Nothing was in it, hence the mugging theory, but then we found this in a hidden pocket."

"An insurance card?"

"Yeah, that's how we ID'ed him. Names James Ryan."

"James Ryan? That name sounds familiar."

"Yeah it should. He's a big shot in the Tolliver gang."

"Great." Jack sighed, looking around studying the graffiti tags on the walls and the location of the scene, telling uniforms to take pictures of everything for evidence before turning to Shane. "Tollivers and the O'Reillys are rivals I believe. Their territories cross just south of here."

"You think the O'Reilly's had something to do with this?'

"Not sure, but it's a place to start."

Jack and Shane worked well into the night on the case. Jack wanted to get as much in as he could before leaving for drill the next day. He felt confident that this murder was a sign of heated tensions between the O'Reillys and the Tollivers. They needed to get ahead of this and fast.

….

The next morning Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot at school, already missing Jack. She was a little annoyed with herself, not sure when she became the kind of woman that didn't want to be without her boyfriend for even a weekend.

Her hand was just reaching for the main door when she heard someone call her name.

"Jack!" she smiled when she turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was heading out for drill but I wanted to see you. I brought you coffee too." He handed her the iced coffee, as she pulled him in by the collar for a kiss.

" _No wonder I was already missing him,"_ she thought.

"You look pretty great in that uniform," she grinned, eyeing how his guard uniform fit him perfectly.

"Thanks," he grinned. "It's weird, I wore it the whole year I was away. In some ways it's more normal to me than my street clothes."

"Well I think you look handsome in anything," she smiled kissing him again.

Jack sighed. "I should go. I won't be near my phone much during the day but I'll try and call tonight."

"I look forward to it."

They shared a quick goodbye kiss and hug as students and other faculty began filling the parking lot.

….

An hour and a half away in Boston, William Thatcher was in a rush as he walked off the elevator onto the main floor of his law firm.

"Mr. Thatcher, about your morning meeting…" his secretary called out as he whizzed past.

"Yes Dawna, I know I'm running late," he laughed. "Traffic was a beast this morning. Do you have the extra files I messaged you about?" He walked into his corner office picking up the files he needed.

"Yes sir but I need to talk to you about the law team Howardson's law firm sent over."

"Why?" William stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"They sent Charles Kensington."

He stood there blinking at her. "You're telling me… my ex son-in-law is in that conference room right now? To negotiate a deal with me for Howardson?"

"Yes sir. See why I tried to stop you from walking in?"

"Yes, thank you…" William took a seat at his desk.

"Shall I tell them you were pulled into something and we'll be there shortly?"

"Yes. That will be fine." William rubbed his head. Charles was the last person he expected or wanted to see today.

Five minutes later William walked into the conference room with the rest of his team.

"My apologies gentleman. Now, I believe we're all familiar enough with each other and the matter at hand so let's dig in."

The meeting took two hours from start to finish.

William bid the London team good day and headed out of the room, leaving no room for small talk. He knew his actions wouldn't seem too strange as he was the head of the firm and a busy man. Everyone would just assume he was rushing off to another meeting. Truth was he just wanted to get away from Charles.

" _Good job William, you didn't kill him. That probably would have been bad."_ he thought to himself. He loosened his tie as he rounded the corner back towards his office.

"William?" Charles called out. "You have a moment?"

He turned to face Charles, balling his fists at his side. "Of course." He took a deep breath and gestured for Charles to follow him into his office, closing the door behind them.

"Take a seat." William pointed to the chair in front of his desk as he took his own seat.

"Thank you William. I wanted to apologize for not sending advance notice that I was on the team coming. I'm sure it was a shock."

"A bit yes."

"You treated me like a professional in there and I wanted to thank you."

"I've been in business a long time Charles. I've learned how to work with those I don't care for."

"Yes… I guess you would." Charles sat nervously adjusting his tie.

"Does Elizabeth know you're here?"

"No."

"You planning on telling her? Or seeing your kids? You remember you have kids right?"

"That's not fair, William."

"Mr. Thatcher to you and yes it is fair. It becomes fair when you miss not one but both your children's births, when you've missed all of Asher's and most of Mya's birthday parties and fail to show up for anything but a day around Christmas."

"Alright then. I guess I should be on my way." Charles stood and walked to the door. "Just so you know Mr. Thatcher, you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"Wonderful," William sighed as the door closed.

….

Later that night once the kids were in bed Elizabeth sat down in the living room with her book, hoping for a message from Jack.

Her phone vibrated with a call but to her disappointment, it wasn't Jack on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Charles… everything okay?" her chest tightened at the sound of his voice. It wasn't like him to call. Almost all their communication was via email these days. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd heard his voice. Christmas maybe.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm in town for business."

"Oh."

The was a long pause. Making the awkward situation even more so.

"How are the kids?"

"They're good. Did you want to see them?"

"I… I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you calling Charles?"

"Can we meet?"

"Why?"

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"I guess," she sighed. "Can you come out this way?"

They decided to meet at Abigail's cafe. Elizabeth had no desire to drive into the city for this and hoped the familiar surroundings would give her the peace and strength she needed to deal with whatever was going on.

When she got off the phone she just sat there, trying to remind herself to breathe. She still had no idea what he wanted.

She picked up her phone texting Abigail about what had just happened. Not long after, there was a knock on her door.

"Abigail! What are you doing here?"

"This seemed like a good reason for a visit." She hugged her friend tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I guess," she said releasing a few tears. "What does he want Abigail? I can't even imagine…"

"Do you think it's about the kids?"

"I'd imagine so. I mean, I've wanted him to be a part of their lives for so long. He's their father for crying out loud. But…"

"Why now?"

"Yes! We have our life here and it's good and I just don't..." she sighed, completely overwhelmed.

"You've never had to share them, have you?"

"No. Not really."

The two sat on the couch talking for about a half hour when Elizabeth's phone beeped with a text.

"It's Jack." Elizabeth stared wide eyed.

"Go ahead. I'll make us some more tea."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Take your time."

Elizabeth took her phone out on the back deck to call Jack. He answered right away.

"Hey babe!"

"Hi Jack."

"Sorry to text so late. We didn't get back in till much later than expected."

"That's fine." She was failing miserably at acting normal. Jack picked up on it right away.

"Something wrong?"

Elizabeth wanted so much to say "no". Not wanting to bring Jack into this mess. She knew however if this relationship was going to work that honesty was key.

"Charles called today."

"Elizabeth… you okay?"

She explained that she was meeting him and that she wasn't sure what he wanted from her. It broke Jack's heart to be unable to get to her at the moment. He wanted to offer to go with her, but knew he couldn't leave his guard duty to do so and he wasn't really sure it would even help matters. He was thankful at least that Abigail was going to be there for her.

"Abigail's here now, but I have time. Tell me something?"

"Like what?"

"Something good." She curled her legs up under her on the deck chair, happy to be hearing Jack's calming voice.

He smiled. She'd given him the perfect opportunity to tell her something that was on his heart.

"I was thinking today about how from now on, I'll look back and see signing up to be your classes penpal as one of the best decision I ever made."

"Really?" she gushed.

"Yup. It lead me to you."

Her eyes filled with tears, but unlike the tears from earlier, these were tears of joy.

"Did you just make that up to make me feel better?" she laughed.

"Nope. You said you tell you something good so I figured…"

"It was perfect Jack, really." She released a sigh. "Why didn't I meet you years ago?" she laughed.

"I don't know, but I'm here now. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

"I should let you get back to Abigail. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Elizabeth." He put down his phone and went to talk with his superiors.


	12. Facing the Past

Facing the Past

The next day Elizabeth sat at a table against the wall in Abigail's cafe. The crowd was light at that time in the afternoon. She sat slowly sipping the tea Abigail brought her while absentmindedly picking at the blueberry scone in front of her.

As she sat waiting, her mind ran through the years she and Charles had known each other. All the memories and moments they'd shared. She never expected they'd end up like this.

The bell above the door jingled as another patron entered. Elizabeth looked up and there he was. Charles Kensington. He looked tall and strong in his dark suit, jacket draped over his arm.

Charles found her and was immediately taken aback by the sight. She was so beautiful to him. That never changed. The guilt he felt inside began to act like a noose. He loosened his tie and walked over to her.

"Hi," he said taking the seat across from her.

"Hi," her voice cracked.

Before another word could be spoken Abigail was at the table, making her presence known.

As a close family friend, she knew Charles well. Her presence made Charles a little more uncomfortable than he already was, but for Elizabeth, it gave her peace.

"Afternoon Charles," Abigail spoke dryly.

"Good to see you, Abigail."

"Something to drink?" she tried to come off respectful, even though what she really wanted was to drop a hot cup of tea on his head.

"Decaf coffee, please?" She nodded and was off. "Well, I can tell she still hates me."

"She doesn't hate anyone, but no, she doesn't like you very much." Charles nodded.

"So, kids are good?" he asked when they were alone.

"Yeah. How's work?"

"Good. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

'Oh?"

"Yes. I um, I'm going to be in the states more over the next couple years actually."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. I recently took a contract here through my firm." Elizabeth nodded. "I thought we could talk about me maybe seeing the kids some and maybe even you?"

"Oh."

Abigail returned then with Charles's coffee, seeing the deer in the headlights look on her sweet friend's face. "Elizabeth, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Her smile was weak, she nodded to encourage Abigail that her words were true.

"Alright. I'll just be over there," Abigail pointed to the counter.

Elizabeth's mind was spinning. She was so taken back by him wanting to see the kids that she missed the part about him potentially seeing her.

A part of her want to tell him no. She had full custody. He had wanted it that way. Not that she argued at the time. She looked up at him nervously play with his cup and sugar packets. It reminded her of the night he'd first asked her out so many years ago. Back then it was cute and endearing. Now she had no idea how she felt.

She looked at his face, seeing her children in his features. She owed him nothing, but she did owe her kids a chance at a relationship with their father, if he was ready.

"With the kids, can you take it seriously? Be there when you say you will as best as you can?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

"You know my job can be unpredictable." She gave him an annoyed look. "But yes, I'll do what I can."

"Okay." She looked back down at the little bit of steam still leaving her cup. "So how are you thinking about doing this?"

"I should be either in Boston or NYC once or twice a month over the course of the next year, maybe more. I know that's not very concrete, but I should have a better idea as things get moving. Maybe I could see them for a bit each time. Get to know them."

"Do you want me to go to the city or…"

"I can come to you," he cut her off. "Or whatever is easiest."

She nodded, trying to take it all in. "Will Kellie be with you?"

"No. She and I haven't been together for some time now."

"Oh." She glanced down again. "How long?" she asked slowly, not sure she even wanted to know anything about the woman he thought was worth leaving his family for.

"We ended things about a year after you and I split."

"Oh."

Charles could hear his father's voice in his head _. "Make it right."_ He still wasn't sure how to do that, or why he was even trying. Was it for him? Them? Then of course there was Vanessa. He'd neglected to tell her as he was preparing to leave that he'd be making this little stop over in Hope Valley. She was off touring Europe again doing some work for her family's company, free to do and see whomever she wished. That was the so called rules of their semi casual relationship.

He looked back over at Elizabeth as she stared out a nearby window. He knew he should tell her he'd been wrong. That he never should have left her and the kids. He just couldn't yet. He knew he needed to prove himself again to her if that was to happen. But even if he managed that he knew it may already be too late.

"Are you… seeing anyone?" he asked her.

"I am. Not that it's any of your business," she snapped, unintentionally.

"I know, I was just curious." He kept looking at his now half empty cup. Finding it harder to face her than expected. She was as beautiful as he remembered, more so if that were even possible, even with the sadness and stress in her eyes. A look he knew he was responsible for.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You asked a simple question."

"It's ok," he answered without making eye contact.

She could tell Charles wanted to ask more questions. She told him to go ahead.

"Is it serious?"

"We haven't discussed it directly but yeah, I believe it's serious."

He nodded. Feeling like a knife was being twisted in his gut. He wasn't surprised, he knew this would happen and until the other day he hadn't cared really. He'd let a great woman get away. Of course someone else would come around and see that. He looked across the table at her. Her stunning blue eyes glistening with tears. For a moment he considered reaching from her hand, but remember it wasn't his place. Not anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course."

She looked around, the now crowded cafe was not the best location for what she needed to ask. "Up for a little walk?"

"Of course, yes," Charles said eagerly. He placed money to cover them both on the table before they left.

Elizabeth walked over to Abigail. "We're just taking a walk. I'll be back."

"You okay? Need me to come with you?"

"No it's fine. I have a question that I think it's time I got answered." Abigail nodded and hugged her friend, shooting Charles one more "watch yourself" look as they left.

They walked side by side in silence for what seemed like forever. Elizabeth lead Charles to the park across the street. Walking all the way to the covered bridge before she stopped. She turned and stared at him on the middle of the bridge.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Charles questioned, hands nervously stuffed into his pockets.

"Did you… did you ever really love me?" It was out now. The question she'd had in her head since the day he left. She studied his face has he stared back at her. Her breath catching in her chest as she saw a faint sign of a tear in his eye.

"I hate that you need to ask me that." He broke her gaze as he turned to look out from the bridge window down toward the water. "But I get why you are."

"Are you going to answer me? Please Charles, you owe me this. I've been waiting the past couple of years not knowing. I need to know. Did you ever love me?"

"I loved you Elizabeth. Hell, I still love you."

"You're kidding?" She was shocked and a little angry at his seemingly honest answer.

"Not kidding."

"Well then what happened?" She said sternly. "Because it seems to me that when you love someone, you don't ask for a divorce and move to another continent with someone else."

"I was an idiot," he yelled. "I got overwhelmed with our life, made a mistake and instead of owning up to it, I just made it worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I cheated. It was a mistake. I should have just told you that and begged you to forgive me. But my job was crazy, I didn't know if I could do that and be a father to Mya or a husband to you, not the way you wanted. I felt strangled. I took my anger out on you. Blamed you for putting too much pressure on me to be this perfect husband and father," his voice cracked with emotion.

"Charlie, I didn't want you to be perfect! I just wanted you to try."

It didn't go unnoticed to either of them that she referred to him as Charlie, something she hadn't done since the day he left.

"I know that now. When it came to Kellie, I guess I wanted to believe that I didn't throw my family away for nothing. So I tried to make it work, told myself it was love."

"Was it?"

"No. No it wasn't. To be honest, I don't think I know what that really is."

"Charles, that part's no mystery to me."

He laughed a little, nodding.

"So to answer your question, when we were together, when I asked you to marry me and start our life together, I did love you Elizabeth. I just don't think I knew enough to know that it wasn't enough."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I bet you regret ever meeting me, huh?"

"No," she said softly. "I won't ever do that."

"Yeah?" Charles asked, a little glimmer of hope forming.

"Being with you is what got me Mya and Asher. They are everything to me and I won't ever regret them."

He smiled a weak smile. Wishing he could turn back time and fix the unfixable. "Well I should go. My flight leaves later this evening."

They both headed back toward the cafe. "Call me or email me and we can figure out what to do when you're back," Elizabeth suggested, willing to give him a chance with the kids. "If you call, you could even talk to them. Asher might not understand but Mya will."

"Of course, I'd like that. Wait a moment please." He walked to his car pulling out a large brown bag from the back seat. "Could you give these to Mya and Asher for me?" He handed her the bag.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I got them each a snow globe of London. They're plastic so they won't break and get hurt, but they looked nice. Maybe it was a silly idea but I thought…"

"They'll love them. It will be good for them to have something like this from where you live."

He smiled softly. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

She nodded as he got into his car and drove off. She put the gifts in the car and went back in to talk with Abigail.

Abigail looked up as the bell jingled above the door. She ran to Elizabeth with open arms. "You're so brave sweetie, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"Margaret?" Abigail called back to her waitress. "I'm taking a break, you're in charge." She reached behind the counter grabbing two pieces of chocolate cheesecake and taking them to an empty table.

Elizabeth rested her head on the table and groaned. "Well that's that for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Abigail reached across and rubbed her friend's arm.

"He wants to see the kids I guess."

"And see you?"

"No, well maybe, but he knows I'm with someone now so hopefully that takes care of that part." Abigail nodded. "It was so weird, Abigail. At one point he just looked so sad, I actually called him Charlie again."

"Really? How'd that feel?"

"Normal for a split second, then…" she shivered. "It was a total slip."

"I'm sure. Don't let that get you all ruffled. You two were together a while."

Elizabeth nodded, taking a bite of her cheesecake. "This is amazing. I might have to take some to go too."

"Already set pieces aside for you, Jack, and the kids. I made it this morning so it should keep just fine till he gets back from drill."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at the mention of Jack's name but sighed. "Jack… I don't know if he has any idea what he's walked into, I'm not sure even I do now."

"Something tells me whatever it is, he can handle it sweetie."

"I hope so…"

….

Later at the house, dinner was just about ready when Mya walked into the kitchen.

"Smells yummy Mommy. What is it?"

"Broccoli and beef stir fry."

"Huh," she said. "Do I like that?"

"Yes you do, now climb up to the sink and wash up. You too, Ash," she said looking over the counter towards the playroom where her son was.

"Okay, Mama," he smiled.

While Mya was helping to set the table she noticed the large brown bag sitting in one of the chairs.

"Mommy, what's this?" Elizabeth turned around to see. "There's presents in here!"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, those are for you and your brother for later."

"When later?"

"After dinner later, okay?"

That was enough for Mya. After dinner Elizabeth brought the kids into the living room and sat them on the couch. She took the bag and took a seat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Is it present time?!" Asher asked. He could hardly contain his joy.

"Yes it is, but first we need to talk about where the presents came from."

"Grandma and Papa?" Asher asked.

"No sweetie, these are from your dad."

"Dad?" Mya's shocked look broke Elizabeth's heart. "But it's not Christmas?"

"I know, sweetie, but your dad misses you and wanted you to have these, okay?"

"Okay." she said, a confused look on her face.

They opened the gifts and Elizabeth explained what they were and that London was where their dad lived. Asher laughed as he shook the snow globe yelling "snow storm!" He didn't have any questions for Elizabeth about Charles. Elizabeth wondered sometimes if the poor boy even understand what a father was. Mya slowly tipped the snow globe back and forth but remained quiet.

After many stories at bedtime Mya asked a question that had been on her little heart.

"Mommy, does Dad love us?"

"Of course he does!" Elizabeth answered, tucking her sweet little girl into her bed.

Mya nodded. "Do you think he will ever come live with us again?"

Elizabeth sighed. Mya sure knew how to ask the tough questions. She sat down on her daughter's bed, pulling her close.

"I don't think so Mya. I'm sorry things are different."

"It's okay." She rested her head on Elizabeth's chest, thinking an awful lot for a little girl her age.

"You miss your dad a lot?"

Mya thought carefully then shrugged. "I don't know."

Elizabeth wipe a small tear from her eye. This was not the life is wanted for them. They deserved so much more.

"Mommy, is Uncle Jack coming back?"

"Mhmm. We'll see him sometime next week, okay?"

"Good. I bet he misses us."

"Do you miss Uncle Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she ran her fingers through her daughter's curly hair.

"Yeah I love him. I think he loves us too."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, trying to hold back her nerves and shock at her daughter's statement. Especially in comparison to the one she had just made of Charles.

"Yup. Just like Uncle Lee loves Corrine and Myles. And how Uncle Lionel loves Martin, Crissy and Sophia."

"Oh…"

Mya sat up and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Night night Mommy."

"Goodnight sweet pea."

Elizabeth walked down to her room and curled up against one of her large pillows. It had been quite a day. Seeing Charles had thrown her for such a loop, bringing her back to times in her life long gone. Then there was Mya. Her sweet innocent little girl whose brain was always running.

" _I think Uncle Jack loves us,"_ she had said. "I hope so Mya, because I love him too."

….

*Beep beep*

Elizabeth woke up to the noise from her cell. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep so early. It was now 9 o'clock, she had been asleep for an hour. She picked up her phone to read the message.

 _Jack: You awake?_

 _Elizabeth: Yes! Can you talk?_

She heard a knock on her front door no more than a minute later and raced down the stairs. She opened the door and gasped at the sight of Jack before her and leapt into his arms. He smiled, holding her tight.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting back till tomorrow evening."

"I worked it out with my superiors. I wanted to be here and see you after the day you had." He pushed a curl back behind her ear, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

With her arms on his shoulders she pulled him in, closing the door behind him. There in the entryway she kissed him, slowly and deliberately, effectively taking his breath away.

"Thank you," she said when they finally pulled apart to breathe.

She led him to the couch and explained how the meeting went. The whole time Jack held her hand, letting his thumb gently run over her smooth skin. He didn't know it, but with that sweet and thoughtful gesture he was giving her the strength she needed.

"So that's that I guess," she said when she was done.

"You ok?"

"I guess so." Jack was quiet for a while after that and it was making her nervous. "What about you?"

"I'm good, just thinking." His smile was weak, a hint of uncertainty and sadness creeping through.

She turned to face him straight on. "Talk to me Jack," she pleaded.

"You guys were a family before. Do you think he may try to fully make amends?" He spoke quietly, fearing the answer.

Elizabeth sighed, taking Jack's arm, she wrapped it around herself as she curled up next to him on the couch. "I don't know what he will want as this goes forward but I know what I want."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I'm not going backwards. I can't do that. I will always care about him and he's welcome to be in the kid's life's, but our chance has past. I was a whole different person back then."

Jack leaned down kissing the top of her head. His arms pulled her in even closer. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. It was rapid, he must have been so nervous. She wanted to say something to reassure him, but she wasn't sure what. His question was valid, and she couldn't say exactly what the future held. She thought about just doing it, telling him she loved him, but not like this. Not when they'd just talked about Charles.

"Jack?" she said softly. "Thank you for being here."

Jack smiled. "I'll always be here for you."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

He adjusted himself on the couch, desperately wanting to taste her soft sensual lips again. He'd thought about them for most of the last couple days.

Elizabeth saw the desire in his eye and reached for him, helping close the gap between them. The kiss they shared made the one before look simple, cute and sweet.

Jack was in love, and though he still hadn't said the words to her, he wanted her to know. To feel it. His tongue waltzed with hers as he discovered the spots that sent her reeling.

"I want to take you out again. Just you and me. Alone." His chest heaved up and down as he struggled to catch his breath.

"When?" she gasped, trying to take in what air she could.

He thought for a moment, work had been driving him hard over the last week. "Before the thing for Jesse and Clara next week? I'll pick you up and we can go somewhere. Maybe a picnic?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll see if Abigail's okay with me dropping the kids off earlier."

"Perfect." He ran his hands up and down her arms before finding her lips again.


	13. A Night at the Beach

A Night at the Beach

The next school week went by fast. Jack joined Elizabeth and the kids for dinner one night that week and worked extra hours for the rest. The current case was taking its toll on not just him but on their relationship as well. They'd still talk on the phone in the evenings, and he surprised her on one occasion by stopping by to curl up on the porch swing or couch and simply be with her. And of course to steal a few kisses when he could. There were no complaints about that.

Elizabeth was missing him whenever he wasn't around. As disappointing as it was for Elizabeth to not see him as often as she liked, she understood he was doing his best. Besides, she had her own heavy work load to tackle. She had one more week of school and then summer would finally be there.

When Saturday rolled around, Elizabeth packed up the kids for their sleepover at Aunt Abigail's. Mama had a evening out with someone special! She pulled up the Avery's driveway, finding Bill with his and Abigail's adopted son Cody waiting for them in the yard. Bill looked to be having a wonderful time teaching Cody how to pitch.

"Evening, gentleman!" Elizabeth smiled as she got the kids out of the car. "Getting some practicing in Cody?"

"Yup! Tryouts for the summer baseball league are next week!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you have a great teacher," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yup! Come on, Dad."

"Alright, hold on just one moment. Abigail's just inside. We're excited to have you kids spend the night with us!"

"Us too! What's for dinner?" Asher asked.

"Sorry, he's a bottomless pit," Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"That's okay. We know that's like. Growing boys and all." Bill glanced over at Cody.

Asher stayed out with the boys while Elizabeth and Mya went inside to find Abigail.

"Aunt Abigail, we're here!" Mya called out as soon as they entered the house.

"Back here!"

They followed Abigail's voice to the kitchen where she and Cody's older sister were busy working on dinner.

"Becky, could you help Mya take her things to your room for the night?"

"Yup, come on Mya, you get to sleep in my room tonight!"

"Really? Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

They laughed as Mya giggled all the way up the stairs.

"Thanks you, Abigail. I'm really looking forward to this."

"No need to thank us, we're so excited to have little ones in the house again." Abigail placed the carrots she had just cut into the salad and looked up at her friend. "So, how are things going with Jack?"

Elizabeth gave an adorably bashful smile. "Good. We're still taking our time, but it's good."

"How'd he take everything with Charles?"

"He's really something Abigail. So supportive and caring. He doesn't even seem to see Charles as a threat."

"As he shouldn't, right?"

"Right. I can't go back, and I told him that."

"Good! You know if things work out with you and Jack, I guarantee you, those kids have enough love in their hearts for both Charles and Jack."

"Gosh, that's a terrifying yet exciting thought," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Let it sink in, Honey. Jack's the real deal!"

She nodded slowly. He was better than anything she had imagined for herself and the kids, but committing her heart and the kids hearts again was hard.

"Well I should go get ready to meet him."

"Yes, say hi to that daughter of mine tonight!" Abigail teased. She was having a hard time letting go of her little girl. She loved Jesse though, and loved how happy he made Clara.

Elizabeth hugged her friend and said goodbye to her kids before heading home.

….

Jack was dressed in a nice green shirt that brought out the color in his eyes, freshly ironed for the occasion as he drove to pick up Elizabeth. The now familiar feeling of jitter bugs in his stomach. Tonight was going to be a good night for them. He had a plan.

He pulled into her drive and checked his phone, laughing at the text she had just sent him.

 _Elizabeth: Saw you pulling up._

 _Elizabeth: Working on my hair. Stupid curls are everywhere._

 _Elizabeth: Make yourself at home._

He got out of the car and walked up the drive. Finding it strange to be there without Mya and Asher to great him. He really had fallen for them as much as he had Elizabeth. It was a good feeling that left him content with life.

Jack stood in the hallway just past the entryway, admiring all the pictures in the multiple frames that hung on the wall. It was evident to Jack as he looked over the documented years that Elizabeth was a strong capable woman. She had made a good life for her kids. One of laughter and love despite her broken heart. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Hey there, handsome."

He turned to see her coming down the stairs in a beautiful turquoise knee length dress, her wavy locks pulled back and strapy gladiator sandals on her feet.

"Wow. I am a lucky man tonight," he grinned.

"I don't know, I think I'm the lucky one." She stood up on her toes and kissed his lips briefly before pulling away to grab her purse.

"Oh no you don't." He gently took hold of her arm and pulled her tightly against his chest. "It's just you and me Ms. Thatcher. I think we can do better than a little kiss like that don't you think?"

"Hmm, what did you have in mind?"

"This…" His lips met hers with a smoldering passion that left her knees weak. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her securely and lovingly in a warm embrace. When they finally managed to pull apart, Jack kissed her forehead. Without a word took her hand and led her out to the truck. It was going to be a good night.

"So what's the plan?" she asked as they drove down the interstate toward the coastline.

"We'll everyone's showing up for the bonfire closer to dark. That should give us some time with just us on the beach before my brothers and Clara come to set up."

"Wonderful!" She smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"How are the kids doing? They okay with the sleepover tonight?"

"Oh they're so excited. Asher adores Cody and he's really sweet to Asher about it."

"That's good. What about Mya?"

"Same as Asher, but with Becky. And they both think Bill is a hoot."

"He really is something. I've enjoyed working with him a lot."

"Oh I've been meaning to tell you, Asher is still over the moon about his new bed. He tells everyone, friend or stranger about it and how "Uncle Jack" and he built it together. Thank you for doing that with him. You made it really special."

"My pleasure! It was a lot of fun." They drove for a while longer in companionable silence, enjoying being together. "Can I ask a question at risk of killing the mood?"

"You want to know if I've heard anything else from Charles?"

"Yeah… sorry."

"No Jack, it's fine. You can always ask and I'll be honest with you. Always." He pulled her hand to his lips, grateful for her so much in that moment. "To answer your question, no I haven't heard from him since that day. I'm really not sure what to expect to be honest. I haven't even told the kids about his plan. He's just never been reliable enough in the past."

"I can understand that. Hopefully he can come through for them this time. Assuming that's what's best, you know?"

"Right. That's all I've ever wanted for them in all this. Whatever is best."

"You're a good mom Elizabeth. Never forget that."

They reached the beach before everyone else as planned and walked up to a grassy part up on a hill for their picnic. The air was warm and the wind was minimal, it was perfect.

Jack had made Elizabeth feel so special. He'd picked out some of her favorite foods for the picnic and even her favorite Izzy soda drink. He certainly was good at paying attention to details.

"I got something for you," Jack said after they'd ate, pulling a small long box out from the picnic basket.

"Jack, you don't have to get me things!"

"I know I don't, but I saw this and thought of you."

She took the box from him and opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with 3 charms on it.

"Jack," she gasped. "Its beautiful!"

"May I?" he asked taking it from her. She nodded and he fastened it to her wrist. "The daisies are for you, the horse charm is for Mya, and the monkey is for Asher, the climber." They both laughed.

"I love it. Thank you Jack." She kissed him, and admired her bracelet.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to talk to you about something else too…"

"Oh?"

Luck was not on Jack's side however. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her how he felt, both Tom and Jesse ran over, tackling him off the blanket. Effectively killing the mood.

"Guys, are you serious? Get off Jack and leave him and Elizabeth alone!"

"Thank you Clara," Jack said shoving his brothers aside. Everyone, including he and Elizabeth were laughing at the spectacle. "I'm more than happy to gain you as a sister. Maybe you can calm these crazies down a bit."

"Yikes, that's a tall order, but I'll try."

Jack and Elizabeth picked up from the picnic and went to help set up for the party. Elizabeth followed Clara down toward where the fire would be, helped set up some of the food, and placed blankets on each of the logs around the fire pit while the men unloaded some more wood.

"It's so good to see you Elizabeth! I'm so glad you're here."

"I know! It's been far too long."

"Can I pry for a moment?"

"Clara, we're more like sisters than friends. I'd expect nothing less," she teased.

"Good, because I'm dying to hear about you and Jack!" Elizabeth shared about her relationship with Clara while they were alone. "You realize what this means? If you two end up together, we'll actually be sisters!"

"Oh, well it's settled then!"

"What's settled?" Jack asked as he approached, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"Oh, nothing."

"Mhmm, I'm not sure I believe you. But you're so beautiful, I guess I'll let you off for this one."

"Much appreciated detective," she flirted, kissing him again. "You know I love my kids, but it's kind of nice being able to just kiss you whenever I want."

Jack grinned. "I'm certainly not complaining."

"Beth!" Julie called out from the hill where they had all parked.

"Ah, Julie's here now." Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. Her sister always wanted to make an entrance.

Jack was suddenly very nervous. He figured he'd have told Elizabeth he loved her before they saw Julie again. He just hoped she wouldn't spill the beans or make a scene about it, especially tonight.

"So good to see you sister!"

"You too Julie! I heard you've already met Jack." She took his hand and pulled him back to her side.

"I have met the hunky cop you've been seeing. I must say you have impeccable taste sister!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Tom asked with a boyish grin.

"Not at all, babe. Come here!" She and Tom embraced each other making both Elizabeth and Jack roll their eyes.

Elizabeth held Jack's hand and lead him over to a log by the fire, which was now roaring under the darkening sky.

"So, what do you think of my sister?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "From the little I know of her and all I know of Tom, it could be an interesting ride." They laughed. "Don't get me wrong, Tom's a hard worker and good guy. Just not one for long term relationships."

"Julie's the same way. Actually I think this is the longest one I've heard of her having. Usually I don't hear about the guy until he's long gone."

Within the half hour, Viola and her husband as well as Jesse's friend Jimmy and his girlfriend and a few other friends of their college years arrived.

Throughout the evening, Jack and Elizabeth shared many stolen glances and kisses, none of which went unnoticed by their family and friends.

"You ever feel like we're constantly being watched?" Elizabeth asked. Pointing with her eyes to the various people trying to secretly watch them.

Jack laughed. "Kind of yeah. I mean, except for our Wednesday walks, which I've missed and occasionally when I come by after the kids are down, we're always under some supervision." They both laughed.

"True. I bet this is the most… unique relationship you've ever had," she teased, hoping their situation wasn't driving him crazy.

"Maybe. It's certainly the best one I've ever had."

She studied his face. Jack was always so honest with her. It was like a breath of fresh air. She knew that when he said something, he meant it. She smiled and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger there longer than necessary.

"Hey," he whispered. "Come with me." He took her hand and lead her away from the group.

"Looks like someone's off to catch a moment," Clara shared with Jesse, over the moon with excitement for her friend.

"This is our engagement party, shouldn't we be the ones running off?" he teased.

"Oh let them have their moment, especially after you knuckle heads ruining one for them earlier." She kissed his cheek and turned her attention back to the fire. "You know, I thinks she's really falling hard for him."

"That's good, cause I've never seen him this crazy about a woman before."

Jack and Elizabeth walked down the beach till the large fire seemed like nothing more than a campfire in the distance.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Elizabeth asked as she swayed her hips. Completely captivating him.

"At the moment, all I want to do this." Taking her face in his hands he kissed her. A soft moan passed her lips, giving Jack the opening he'd hoped for to go deeper.

"You are really good at that," she giggled softly a few moments later.

"So are you," he smiled, giving her one more kiss before they continued their walk.

They walked a little further, just enjoying each other's company until they came across a place very familiar to Jack.

"Perfect, let's go up here," he said with excitement.

"The lifeguard station?"

"Yeah, I spent my summers not too far from here growing up. This was one of my favorite places to come at night." He said, letting her climb up the ladder first.

Jack took a seat, leaning up against the front wall, gently pulling Elizabeth down to sit in front of him.

"Ugh, you smell so good," he said, taking in her fresh lavender scent.

Elizabeth smiled. "I bet you say that to all the girls you've brought up here."

"You're the first."

"Really?" he nodded. "Even Rosie?" she laughed.

"Rosie? Heck no. During the summers, I'd come here to hide from her." Elizabeth snorted from laughter. "I'm serious! She could be great, but she could be scary. Don't… tell her that though."

"Your secrets safe with me, Thornton." She turned her neck to kiss his cheek. "This is nice. I've missed you. You've been working a lot."

"Yeah. It's this case I'm working on. I think we're getting close though. These guys are real trouble. I'll feel much better when I can say they aren't out on the streets anymore."

"How… how dangerous is it, Jack?"

He held her tighter. "There's a certain level of risk being a cop; but I'm well trained and good at what I do." All Elizabeth could do was nod. "Hey, it will be okay." He kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger there awhile. She didn't mind. She loved the feel of his warm lips and hot breath on her skin.

They stared out over the ocean as the waving rolled in. There was something so peaceful and serene about the rhythmic sounds and cool breeze.

"I love the water," Elizabeth spoke as if telling a secret. "I could sit like this forever."

Jack smiled. "I'll have to remember that."

"Jack?" Tom called out from about 10 yards away.

"Now what does he want?" Jack groaned. "What's up Tom?"

"Well it's our brother's party right?"

"Right…"

"And see, he had this idea that we'd, oh how do I say this, spend time with him."

"I'm betting he understands why I'm over here and is fine with it."

"True, but still, come on. Its music time!"

"Music time?" Elizabeth asked.

"When we were kids, dad and mom would play music by the fire. Kind of a family thing," Jack answered. "But I didn't bring my guitar this time,Tom. I wasn't thinking."

"That's okay. I figured you would be too wrapped up with your relationship to remember, so I brought it."

"You brought my guitar?"

"Yeah."

"How, Tom? It was in my house, which was locked."

"I have my ways."

"You broke into my house?!"

"It's not breaking in if its family."

"You wanna bet?"

"Okay boys…" Elizabeth laughed. "Tom's right, tonight is about Clara and Jesse, let's go back. You two try not to kill each other on the way okay?"

"Yes Ms. Thatcher," both men teased.

They walked back laughing most of the way. Elizabeth enjoyed being around Jack and his brothers. They were close and seemed to accept her as part of Jack's life without question. Not unlike Viola and Lionel had with Jack.

"Hey, look the maestro is back!" Jesse called out as they approached, sitting next to Clara with a guitar on his lap.

"Maestro?" Elizabeth looked over to Jack, squeezing his hand. "You've been holding out on me?"

"Not intentionally," he laughed. "He calls me that because out of the three of us, I play the most instruments." She shot him a look, telling him he'd better continue. "Guitar, piano, drums, and the trumpet."

"Well, you'll have to show me some of these skills sometime."

"How about now?" Tom said, handing Jack his guitar. "Let's play some music!" Every cheered and clapped.

Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth before walking over near his brothers. She smiled and went to take a seat by Rosie and Lee who'd shown up while they had been away.

"And where were you, young lady?" Lee teased.

"Off with a handsome man. You going to tell my dad?" she teased back.

"Nah, not this time." They laughed. "But hey, speaking of that, has Jack met your dad yet?"

"Nope…"

"Are you thinking that might be a good idea soon? You two seem to be getting along well enough." He wiggled his eyebrows at Elizabeth. She smacked his arm, mostly amused by his antics.

"I know you're probably right. You know my dad though. He can be… protective. Especially after the mistakes I've made," she sighed.

"True, but you may not be giving him enough credit. He loves you Beth, and Jack's perfect for you and the kids. Anyone can see that. At least do it before Jesse and Clara's wedding. They will be there, I assume?"

"That's a month away…"

"Well I suggest you get cracking on that then," he smiled.

"Oh Lee, leave the poor woman alone. You're such a brother!" Rosie stated, entering the conversation.

"I am! Maybe not by blood but listen, I'm an only child yet the way I see it, I grew up with 3 sisters."

"And we love you dearly, Leland!" Elizabeth nudged him with her shoulder.

"Good!"

Hours later, the fire was dying down and Elizabeth sat asleep next to Jack, her head resting on his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her keeping her safe. He looked up when he heard someone giggling.

"Poor Beth, she's not use to staying up much past the kids bedtimes," Julie said. "If you pinch her nose she'll wake up. I did it a ton when we were kids."

"Nah, I'll let her sleep. I don't mind," Jack smiled sweetly at her. He checked to make sure she was still asleep and turned his attention to Julie. "Hey Julie, I wanted to ask you for a favor?"

"Anything handsome."

"Okay…" he sighed. "I told you the other day that I loved her, but I haven't told her yet."

"Why on earth not!"

"I was nervous, I don't want to rush her." Julie gave him a look. "And on top of that I want it to be perfect. She deserves that."

"So you want me to keep my mouth shut until you do?"

"Could you?"

She laughed. "Of course. Who am I to get in the way of romance! Just don't stress and let it happen!" She walked back over to join Tom.

Jack gazed down at his sleeping beauty. "I do love you, Elizabeth. I really do."


	14. Visits

Visits

Elizabeth stood in her classroom on the last day of school. It had been three days since the party on the beach. She replayed so many moments of the night over and over again in her mind since then. None more than remembering waking up in Jack's arms as he carried her inside her home.

That night…

"Well hello, sleeping beauty," he whispered as she stirred.

"When did I fall asleep?" she asked nuzzling more into his embrace.

"Which time?" he teased. "First you did by the fire and then you fell asleep again 5 minutes after we got in the car on the ride home." He placed her down in the entryway of her home.

"Oh no, I'm a terrible date. Jack, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He wrapped her in his arms. "It was nice actually. You look like an angel when you sleep."

Elizabeth smiled before letting out another yawn.

"Alright, time for bed," he laughed. "I'll see you and the kids at church tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. Goodnight, Jarrick." She kissed him deeply before turning and sleepily walking up the stairs.

He loved it when she called him that. It was a wonderful sign of affection that was special for him.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," he grinned. "My Elizabeth," he'd whispered when she was out of sight.

Back in the classroom...

"May I have your attention please?" Elizabeth stood in the front of her class. "I just wanted to say a few words and then I have a special surprise for you on our last day."

The whole room of anxious 5th graders calmed as they waited for her to speak.

"You guys have been one of the best classes I have ever had, and I'm so grateful for the chance to get to know each and every one of you. Next year, you'll all be 6th graders! The fun thing is you'll be in the same wing we are now, so make sure to say "hi" now and again!" The class nodded. "So, we have an hour and a half left in the school year, who's up for a little party?"

"Yay!" the whole class cheered.

"What's all this racket in here?" Jack teased as he entered the room. The whole class gasped and ran to Jack, excited to see their pen pal friend again.

Elizabeth greeted Jack and with the help of a few students they set out some cupcakes and other snacks.

It was a great way to end what had been a wonderful year. Elizabeth knew she'd miss these students very much. After all, it was with them that she got to know Jack at first. She smiled as she watched him sitting on the floor playing Apples to Apples with some of her students. This year had certainly turned out better than she ever imagined.

"Hey, Captain Thornton?"

"Yes, James?" Jack asked looking up from his game.

"Are you and Ms. Thatcher dating now or something?"

Jack sat like a deer in the headlights. He knew the answer, but wasn't sure if it was the one he should give one of Elizabeth's students.

"Why do you ask, James?" he asked, buying himself some time.

"Cause if you aren't, you should be! You two keep smiling at each other when the other isn't looking. It's kind of gross."

Elizabeth blushed and Jack laughed. "Well James, she's a very special woman. And yes, I am dating her."

"Good. Just don't break her heart or I won't like you as much anymore."

"I won't, but thanks for the warning." Jack looked up and gave Elizabeth a wink, causing her light blush to glow bright red.

Once all the students had left, Jack stayed behind to help Elizabeth clean up. Not just from the party but from the rest of the year as well. In a few weeks she would start fresh for next years class.

She looked up from her perch on the floor where she had been sorting books to watch her handsome helper at work. He seemed perfectly happy and content just being in the same room as her. She didn't realize that this was what a relationship could be like. It wasn't anything like what she had before with Charles. She wasn't sure he had ever stepped foot in the school she taught at before, let alone something like this.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He came down off the step ladder, placing the room decor on the table before walking over to her. "What's up, babe?"

"Thank you. Thank you for taking time out of your day to come hang out with a bunch of kids and then stay to help with all this. It's very sweet of you."

"Of course." He kneeled down in front of her to steal a small kiss. "It's rather selfish of me actually."

"How so?"

"Doing this gets me more time with you."

"A little devious of you, isn't it?" she teased.

"Maybe, but it's worth it." he laughed. "Hey, I was thinking, now that it's summer, maybe we should plan some fun stuff to do with the kids."

"Oh?" she asked, trying to sound as normal as she could. Jack talked so calmly about being around the kids. Almost as if it was the most natural thing for him.

Jack sensed her nervousness. "Yeah, as much as you're okay with that is."

"No, no, of course. They'd love it." As nervous as she was, she trusted Jack and his intentions. She just needed to let go.

Jack leaned in again and whispered. "You know I can tell when you're spazzing right?"

"I'm not spazzing!" she pulled back slightly, placing her hands on her hips. "Okay maybe some…" He laughed, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry. I have no reason to be, I know!"

"Babe, you are allowed to feel however you feel. I told you I wouldn't push and I meant it." He leaned down further. This time giving her a kiss that conveyed without having to say a word, how much he cared for her.

"Eh Hmm…" Florence the school office manager now stood in the doorway with a large floral arrangement, causing them to jump apart like to school kids. "Don't mind me. I just wanted to catch you before you left. These were delivered for you earlier today. Sorry I didn't get down here sooner."

"Oh, no problem. Thank you." Jack helped Elizabeth to her feet and she took the arrangement from Florence. The two wished each other a wonderful summer and she left the couple to their work.

"Well, well, looks like I'm not the only admirer you have," Jack teased.

Elizabeth walked to her desk and placed the arrangement next to the one Jack had sent over earlier that day. She had a feeling she knew who they were from but read the card just to be sure.

" _Beth, Hope you have a great last day of the year. Your students are lucky to have you. - Charles"_

"I knew it," she sighed. "Jack I didn't think he'd, I mean he shouldn't be…" she sputtered uncontrollably.

"Ah, Charles huh? That's why you're spazzing right now?" Jack crossed the classroom and stood in front of her.

"But I don't want anything from him like this!"

"Elizabeth, I trust you." He pulled her close. "For the record I don't trust him, but you have never been anything but honest with me. Please don't feel like you need to explain yourself here."

"Thank you Jack." She leaned in kissing his lips softly. She sighed as she looked back at the flowers.

"How'd you know they were probably from him?"

Elizabeth pointed to the large lily in the center. "He told me once those reminded him of me. We used a number of them in our wedding."

Jack studied her face, seeing pain and regret in her eyes. Her face shifted into a smile as her eyes traveled over to the smaller arrangement sent by Jack. "These however are beautiful. Daisies are…"

"Your favorite."

"And you remembered."

"Always." He smiled at her, wishing he could make everything better, but he couldn't. He just hoped she'd allow him the chance to navigate this complicated life together.

"I wish I knew what to do with these," she gestured back to the flowers from Charles.

Jack looked over at the two arrangements, he had an idea what they could do to them, but decided to play it nice and keep his comment to himself. Charles' were surely more expensive. Jack couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy at that.

"Maybe give them to Mya?" Jack finally answered. "She'll love the extra color in the house or in her room."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and could read his face like her favorite novel. Seeing his conflicted feelings made her decision easy.

"I think I'll take them to Abigail's. She can use them in the cafe for a bit."

"You sure?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "The only man's flowers I want to keep are yours. Make no mistake Jack, when it comes to you and him, you win."

He kissed her deeply right there in the classroom. Pulling away minutes later, both out of breath. He gazed down into her crystal blue eyes. This was it. It wasn't what he planned, but he didn't want to wait any longer to make it clear how he felt.

"Elizabeth, I lo…"

*beep beep beep* *beep beep beep*

Jack never wanted to murder something more than his cellphone in that moment. The ringer indicated that it was the station and he had to answer.

"Detective Thornton," he said with a deep sigh. "I'm not on duty today... What? Now? Understood, sir." He hung up frustrated.

"You have to go in?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." He was so close to telling her he loved her. It had seemed like a good moment. Now he'd have to wait. He wouldn't just tell her and run. She deserved better.

"It's okay. I should head out and grab the kids. Call me tonight?"

"You bet," he smirked, giving her one last kiss.

She watched as he took off down the hallway. Sighing a happy sigh as she could feel the touch of his lips lingering on hers.

….

Lee sat in his office in the second half of a long day. He'd just finished his last meeting of the day and was ready to work off a few more of his "to do's" before heading home.

"Mr. Coulter?" His secretary said as she entered.

"Yes Molly?"

"There's a man here to see you."

"Oh?" Lee quickly pulled up his schedule, trying to figure out what meeting he'd forgotten about.

"It's a Mr. Charles Kensington."

" _Crap. What does he want…"_ Lee thought to himself. "Send him in please."

A minute later Charles came in. "Lee. Good to see you."

"Charles," Lee spoke dryly as he accepted his handshake. "To what do I owe this surprise?" He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Charles let out a breath and looked around Lee's office.

"Nice operation you have here," he said, avoiding the topic he'd come to discuss.

"Yeah, I've done well, it's been a blessing. Now what's up? I haven't seen you since…"

"Since you punched me."

"Well, you deserved it."

"Yeah… yeah probably I did."

"Now that the trip down memory lane is over, what's up?"

"It's about Elizabeth's and my relationship," Charles finally spit out.

"Oh really? See, I was unaware you had one. Or do you mean the divorced parent due to betrayal and abandonment relationship?"

"The current situation is something I'd like to change."

"How so?"

Charles looked down at his hands which were now folded in his lap, but said nothing.

"Charles, I ask again… what's going on?"

His gaze now went out the big office window. "I think I want her back."

Lee took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself before he spoke.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?!" he yelled. The deep breath clearly had failed him.

"I saw her. We met about a week ago to discuss the possibility of me seeing the kids when I'm in town. That's all I wanted. Then I saw her. She was… she was beautiful Lee. Just like she always was."

Lee looked out the window, avoiding Charles' gaze. He wanted to grab Charles by the collar and hit him again, but he knew It wouldn't benefit anything. In his mind all he could see was Jack, Elizabeth, and the kids. They seemed so right together. But if Charles had changed, did he deserve a second chance? That was just it though, did he change?

"Why?" Lee finally asked. "Why now?"

"I'm working on an account right now that will bring in to the states more."

"That's it?"

"My grandfather..."

"The purse string holder."

"My grandfather," he continued. "He and the rest of my family are not pleased with how I've handled all this. He thinks it's time to make it right and I agree."

"You agree?"

"I was being selfish and was cruel."

"You'll get no arguments about that." Lee said, his mind running around in circles trying to process the conversation. "I have to ask you something. Do you love her?"

"Alicia and I ended things years ago..."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know. When Alicia and I broke up, I realized what I thought was love for her wasn't."

"Did you love Elizabeth?"

"She asked me the same thing."

"And what did you tell her?"

"The truth. That yes, I did love her. Now, did I love her in the right way? I don't know."

"She's with someone."

"She mentioned that."

"He's a great guy. Makes her happy. Cares about her and the kids."

"So you're saying I'm too late?"

"I don't know what I'm saying," he sighed, trying to organize his thoughts. Suddenly, Lee slammed his hand on his desk. "No, I know exactly what I want to say. You left! You walked out looking for something better and now that you know there isn't anyone better you want to what? Pick up where you left off? She is worth so much more than you could possibly give her. You didn't deserve her then and you certainly don't now. So yeah. You're too late."

"She was my wife, Lee. I'm their father. That should count for something."

"Only in the biological sense."

The two men sat there staring at each other as if standing in a western duel, waiting to see who would make the next move.

"Wait a second," Lee spoke up. "I heard from an old college friend you were in a relationship with some socialite in London. Vanessa Lowel?"

"Vanessa and I have an understand about how we view our relationship. It's very…. non-committal."

"Damn it, Charles, you'll never change. You're here telling me you want Elizabeth back but you've still got another woman back in London. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leland…"

"No! Stay away from her. You hear me? Now leave."

….

Jack walked into the station, hoping to get whatever this was over soon so he could he back to see Elizabeth.

"Shane, what's going on?"

"Beats me. I was having a perfectly nice afternoon at home before the chief Avery called. Honestly I was hoping you knew."

"Merry Christmas boys!" Avery said placing a file in front of Shane and Jack.

"Its summer…" Shane corrected.

"You think so? Look what Santa just brought us."

Jack opened up the file that had been placed in front of him. "Ballistic came back."

"Yup, that right there is enough evidence to bring in Liam's lead henchman, Connor O'Leary."

"For the murder?" Shane asked.

"And more," Avery grinned.

"You're right," Jack chuckled. "It does feel like Christmas."

"Let's pay him a little visit," Shane smacked Jack on the back and they head out.

….

Lee arrived home early. After his meeting with Charles, he couldn't stand to be anywhere but home. He dropped off his bag and went to his home office to collapse in the large pillow of a recliner that Rosie despised. It was his safe place.

"Lee?" Rosie called out as she walked down the hall.

"In here," he groaned.

She stood at the doorway and watched as he pitifully slouched in his chair.

"Bad day at the office?"

"Something like that."

"The kids are watching some TV. You want to talk about it?"

Lee just sat there for a second before slowly nodding. Rosie walked over and sat in her husband's lap. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Sweetie, what happened today?"

"Do you think people can change?"

"Of course I do!"

Lee sighed. "Charles came to see me today and…"

"No! Whatever it is, tell that lying cheating weasel, no!"

"You just said people can change."

"I said people, not Charles! What on earth did he want?"

Lee looked into her eyes and she knew.

"No… no! He can't have them back. He gave up that right when he left and broke her heart."

"That's… what I told him but I don't think he cared. I don't even know what it's about, I don't think his heart is really in it."

"Here's a message for him from me… Dear Charles, NO! Sincerely, every sane woman in the world."

Lee chuckled a bit at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Did you get all that, give him that message as soon as possible. Better yet, where is he tonight? I'll do it." She rose to leave but Lee held her tight.

"You just stay right here with me okay?"

"Mmm, okay."

They stay curled up for a while before Rosie asked another question. "What does Elizabeth want?

"I haven't asked yet, but from what I can see… Jack."

"Good."

….

Jack and Shane parked their unmarked car just outside of the old brick apartment building that Connor O'Leary resided in.

"So any fun plans with Elizabeth or the kids coming up?" Shane asked as the carefully entered the building.

"Not sure. I brought it up today, but I think she's getting a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Us, and how the change will affect the kids." Shane stopped, looking back at him for more detail. "I was over there the other night helping out and stuff and Mya said, "you're like a daddy."

"Oh boy. How'd Elizabeth react?"

"She broke the dish she was holding. Dropped it right on the floor." Jack shook his head and laughed.

Shane laughed heartily. "Yeah, I get that."

"Yeah…"

"Sorry man. Dating as a parent is rough."

"I know. I'm doing my best to be patient. I just hope I can convince her that I really want this without scaring her, you know?"

"You will, give it time. Hey, here it is. 16B."

"You ready?" Jack asked as they took their places on opposite sides of the door frame.

"Ready." Shane knocked on the door loudly. "Hope Valley Police open up!"

A crash could be heard on the other side of the door.

"He's running, let's go!" Jack said, kicking the door in.

Connor was halfway out the window when he turned to fire two shots in the detectives direction. Jack fired back once, hitting the gun right out of Connor's hand. He shook his hand as he continued out the window and down the escape.

"Shane I got this. Try and cut him off."

"Got it." Shane took off back down the stairs in hopes of blocking him from the other direction.

Connor was getting away and fast. Jack jumped over the side rail of the fire escape hitting the ground feet first, regaining some ground.

Just as Jack was catching up to grab him, a car skidded at the entrance to the alley. Firing several shots out an open back passenger window.

Jack fell on the ground hard as he fired back. He watched through blurred vision as Connor jumped in the car and drove off. A few more shots were fired, this time from Shane as Jack drifted out of consciousness.

"JACK!" Shane yelled, grabbing his radio. "Officer down, I repeat officer down! Need Medivac immediately!"

He knelt down beside Jack, applying pressure to the bleeding wound. "I got you man, it's alright, hang in there!"

Shane picked up his radio again while holding firm pressure on Jack's wound. "Suspect fled in a red vehicle license plate AB56 YG. Heading north on Jamison St."

He turned back to Jack as he came to, slightly. "Jack, look at me. Eyes on me…"

 ** _Hang tight Hearties._ _Also, special thanks to Leanau for letting me use her comment in about Charles in Lee and Rosies discussion. It was perfect!_**


	15. Aftershock Part 1

Aftershock Part 1

An hour later, Clara pulled into Elizabeth's driveway. She was not looking forward to delivering the message she had to give. She had been with Jesse when they got the call.

"Call Elizabeth!" he'd yelled as he ran out the door.

Instead of calling and leaving Elizabeth unable to do anything but worry alone with her kids, Clara decided she'd take 10 minutes and tell her in person. Clara spent the whole drive over rehearsing what she would say, but now that she was there, she had no words.

She walked up to the house, telling herself she could do this. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Thundering little footsteps could be heard on the other side soon after.

"Auntie Clara, what are you doing here?" Mya asked when she answered the door.

"Hi sweetie. I have to talk to your mommy. Can you get her for me?"

"Sure!"

Mya ran toward the laundry room where Elizabeth was busy working on the tons of laundry that

accumulate when you have kids. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how they managed to dirty so much.

"Mommy, Auntie Clara is here to see you."

"Oh, okay." She was slightly concerned, she didn't mind but it wasn't like Clara to just show up. Elizabeth figured wedding preparations had her in a tizzy and she needed an extra hand or an ear to vent to.

"Hey you," she smiled as she came into the entryway. "2 more weeks till you're Mrs. Jesse Thornton!" she said excitedly. "Why so sad? You alright?"

"I'm... yeah, well…"

"Clara, what's wrong?"

Clara looking into the living room where the kids were playing happily. "Can we talk outside?"

"Yes of course. Kids, I'll be right outside, okay?"

"Okay," they both called back without looking up.

Once outside Clara paced back and forth on the porch, making Elizabeth's nervousness grow.

"Hon, is everything okay?"

"I need you to listen to everything I'm about to say, not just the scary part."

"Clara…"

"Jack's okay but he was shot in the line of duty today."

Elizabeth heart dropped in her chest. "What? He's okay? How can he be okay if he was shot! What happened?" She tried to keep her voice from being heard by the kids inside.

"He and his partner were making an arrest and the guy ran. They went after him and I guess more bad guys showed up and Jack took a bullet to the side of his abdomen." Elizabeth gasped. "He was taken to the hospital, I believe he's stable but Jesse didn't know much when he left."

"I… I should… I should do something… I need to find him." Elizabeth paced frantically to the door, to Clara and back again.

"He's at Hope Valley Memorial, go and I'll watch the kids as long as it takes."

Elizabeth whipped into the house grabbing her phone and purse as she left, telling the kids she loved them as the door closed behind her.

….

She made it to the hospital in record time. Unsure of how many traffic laws she may have broken in the process. She checked in at the front desk and was directed to the 3rd floor east wing of the hospital. Jack was now out of surgery and in recovery.

"Room 326, 326…" she repeated to herself as she walked down the long hallway of the recovery ward.

Her pace slowed as she passed the room just before his. Clara had told her what she knew, it wasn't much. She didn't know how bad he was, or if he'd even be okay.

The door to Jack's room was open part way. She stood in the opening, taking in the sight in front of her as she reminded herself to breathe. Something she wasn't sure she'd done much since she received the news.

There in the dimly lit room laid Jack, eyes closed, monitors beeping rhythmically. It scared Elizabeth to her core.

"Elizabeth, hey," Tom said when he noticed her standing there. He went to her, giving her a brotherly hug. "He's fine, just sleeping right now."

"He's okay?"

"Yeah." She let out a sigh of relief at his words. "He got lucky. The bullet went straight through, missed everything important but he still lost a lot of blood. The meds they gave him are strong too, so he's sleeping like a rock."

"Oh. That's good then. He'll need his rest."

"Yeah. Come sit." Tom ushered her to the chair at Jack's bedside that he had been sitting in.

Elizabeth looked around the room. Jesse who was on the other side of the bed gave her a tired wave and smile. "Clara with the kids?" She nodded.

"Where's Charlotte?" she asked.

"Talking to the doctors. She'll be right back," Jesse answered.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand, bringing it to her lips. _"Oh Jack, what did you get yourself into?"_ she thought as a tear slipped past her eyes.

Charlotte entered a few minutes later. "Oh Lizzie! I'm so glad you're here." She went to the young woman, hugging her tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just worried about him right now."

"I understand. I just spoke with the doctors, they say he should be fine and depending on how he feels when he wakes up he can even go home tomorrow."

"That's great news," Jesse sighed with relief, holding his face in his hands.

"They suggested someone stay with him for the next couple days at least though. He's fine but he will be sore and probably in some pain that may restrict movement."

"I can do that," Tom volunteered. Both Charlotte and Jesse stared at him. "What's that look for? He's going to need a hand with Rip and stuff right? You have wedding stuff to deal with and I'm sure he'd prefer my help over yours, Mom, if he needs help showering or whatever." Charlotte scoffed. "It's not bad, Mom. It's just, you're our mom and he's a grown man. Let me do this for him please?"

"Alright." She couldn't help it, she wanted to take care of her son, but couldn't deny she was very proud of Tom for stepping up as he did.

"That is if you're cool with that, Elizabeth?" Tom added.

"What? Well of course, you're his brother." She was taken aback by his question. Sure, they were together, but she didn't expect to be asked an opinion on his care.

"Thanks. I figured with the kids and all it would just be easier this way. You'll have your hands full and there's no sense scaring them over this ya know?"

"Right." The kids… what would they think of this? Uncle Jack lying hurt from a bad guy.

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, and hard. She could have lost Jack today. Mya and Asher could have lost him. The very thought was like a 100 pound weight pushing into her chest. She could envision it all so clearly in her mind. What would it have been like now if the worst had happened? What it would have been like if their lives were even more intertwined, if they were a family? Her kids would have had to let go of someone else important in their lives, another father basically.

Elizabeth could picture the look on Mya's face clear as day. The one she got when the very ground they stood on had disappeared before.

Jesse let out a frustrated laugh, pulling her out of her nightmare.

"Can you believe we're here again? Only this time its Jack and not Dad." Charlotte and Tom nodded. "Hey, do remember when Dad got hurt chasing that guy that tried robbing the old general store?"

"Oh man, yeah." Tom shook his head, turning to Elizabeth. "This guy was a total mess. Strung out on something. He fires at dad, making him take cover. Dad starts chasing him as he's heading down the street and then cuts down a gross alley."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked wide eyed as Tom continued.

"The guy hid behind something and then jumps Dad. Wailing on him like crazy. He was so banged up, but Dad's partner caught up and got the upper hand and arrested him."

Jesse shook his head, remembering another story. "Then there was that time a guy he tried to pull over turned around and tried to run him down."

"Yes, another lovely citizen…" Tom shook his head.

Charlotte caught the terrified yet subtle look on Elizabeth's face. One she knew all too well, and tried to change the subject quickly.

"Let's think of something else, shall we boys? Your father and brother's job does have it's less than glamorous times but we are proud to have men of such character in our family." Her eyes darted from her boys to Elizabeth, giving them a hint.

"Of course we are. And Jack's really good at what he does. This is so minor, he'll be just fine." Jesse smiled over at Elizabeth as Tom gave her a side hug from the arm of her chair.

….

Jack stayed asleep for the next bit. Jesse left for a bit to take care of Rip and see Clara, promising to bring back dinner for the rest of them.

With Tom and Charlotte to keep watch, Elizabeth walked down the hall to the soda machines, trying to catch some air. She came across a small lounge for families which was currently unoccupied and took a moment to call Clara to check in on the kids, happy to hear everything was fine.

She leaned back against the wall she was standing against, desperately trying to make sense of the day and her feelings about it.

"Hey Beth?" Tom said rounding the corner. "You alright?"

"Yeah I um… I'm okay."

Tom nodded, not sure he believed her.

"Jesse's back. He brought a ton of food. I hope you're hungry." She nodded again. "Hey look, I'm sorry about before, when we were telling old stories. We didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. It's okay."

Tom nodded, still unconvinced that things were really okay. "He's a strong and smart cop. Really."

"I know, I'm proud of him. Just scared."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, you and my sister huh?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… I hope that's okay?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Good. She's pretty awesome. Right now I'm just trying not to screw things up," Tom laughed.

"Are you worried you will?"

"Let's just say I've never been good at lasting relationships. I grew up watching Mom and Dad… their love story can't be beat," he chuckled.

"Guys! He's awake!" Jesse called down the hall. They rushed back to Jack's room as fast as they could.

"Hey bro!" Tom said giving him a gentle hug.

"Hey," Jack groaned. The weak smile on his face grew as he saw Elizabeth standing near his mom and brothers. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," she smiled. "You scared me today, you goof," she teased, trying to hide her paralyzing fear.

"Yeah… this was not how I saw today going."

She took his face gentle in her hands and kissed him softly.

Jack watched her eyes as she pulled back, her beautiful blue eyes. Something was different in them.

"Don't worry. I am fine," Jack whispered, closing his eyes again.

"Did I hear someone's awake?" Doctor Shepard grinned as he walked in.

Jack nodded.

"How are we feeling?"

"Alright. My head... hurts." He winced. "My side's not feeling that great either."

"That's to be expected. You don't have much in your system and you lost a lot of blood. I'll see if we can get you some juice to start out. How about that?"

"Sure, but those burgers and fries I'm smelling sound even better," he teased.

"We can take the food out and take turns eating in the lobby or something," Tom suggested.

"It's fine. I want you all with me." Jack groaned and tightened his grip on Elizabeth's. "So glad you're here."

"Me too." She squeezed his hand back.

"Don't look so scared, it looks worse than it is. Trust me," he whispered, blinking hard a few times.

"Oh, not you too," Charlotte laughed. "My Thomas would say that with every injury. Drove me crazy."

"Can't help it if it's true Mom," Jack said, giving a tired grin.

They finished their meals and Jack drank his juice, which was thankfully staying down well. He even gained some more color in his cheeks.

"Everyone decent in here?" Shane asked from the doorway.

"Shane, did they catch him?" Jack asked while Jesse and Elizabeth helped him sit up, needing to know this wasn't all for nothing.

"They did. You landed a shot on him when you went down. It's what helped us catch him. I personally shot the car, which as stupid as sounds helped us a bit too." Both men laughed.

"We're a good team."

"That we are. Just wish I could've stopped this."

"Nah, its just a flesh wound. I'll be back out there in no time."

"Glad to hear it." Shane looked over noticing Elizabeth. "Oh, hey Elizabeth, good to see you again."

"You too, Shane," she smiled. "Jack I didn't know it was Cantrell that was your partner."

"You've met?" Jack asked confused. He was aware they knew of each other and attended the same church but they seemed more familiar than he expected.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Shane asked. "We dated."

"What?" All the Thornton's asked at once.

"Shane, seriously!" Elizabeth glared, while letting out a small laugh. "Don't say it like that. We didn't date Jack, trust me. We did help with Sunday for a bit together though."

"Shane…" Jack glared at his friend.

"She's right we never dated. Not for lack of trying by the people around us. See, we were the only single parents at church for a while there. Half the congregation thought we'd be "perfect together." Shane rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed.

"You're a very nice man Shane, but I think you and Faith are much better together," Elizabeth laughed.

"Same with you. Sorry I scared you, Jack, had to make sure that heart of yours was still working."

"You're lucky I'm stuck in this bed, Cantrell," he laughed. "And its fine, I was just surprised."

"Shane, would you care for something to eat? We have plenty," Charlotte asked.

"No thank you, ma'am. I should be heading home to my family. Just wanted to see that you were okay."

"Thanks for coming by Shane."

"Of course. And Mrs. Thornton, sorry I broke your son…" he winced.

"It wasn't you, though there's a criminal out there I'd like to have a few moments alone with." They all laughed as Charlotte threw a punch in the air.

"I'm sure. That thug should be thankful it's just the judge he has to answer to."

Shane left a little while later to return to his family while Elizabeth stayed at the hospital with Jack's family for most of the night. While Charlotte and the boys went to get some air, she stayed at his side.

The TV in the room was on the Hallmark Channel, showing reruns of the show Home Improvement, though neither one was really paying any attention. Once the family had all left for a bit, Jack encouraged Elizabeth to sit next to him on the bed, wanting to feel her close. She was reluctant at first, afraid of hurting him more than he already was, but soon agreed.

They sat with they heads resting on the other's, both trying to organize their thoughts from the day.

"You okay?" Jack asked. She hadn't said much of anything all evening. It was making him nervous.

"Mhmm."

"You sure?"

"Jack I'm fine. Wait, why are you asking me? Aren't you the one who was shot earlier?" she teased with a small grin.

Jack let out a weak laugh. "Maybe so, but I worry about you."

Her eyes were fixed on her hand as he held it, but she was lost in her own mind and said nothing.

"How are the kids doing? Do they know about this?"

"No. All Clara told them was I went to help someone. That seems to be enough for them for now."

"Oh, that's good. This could be hard to explain without scaring them."

"Yeah. She texted a bit ago saying they were tucked in bed and happy."

"Just like me," he teased, kissing her hand.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Jack…"

"What is it, babe?"

"Today, when Clara told me what happened… Jack, I've never been so scared. I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. It's okay now." He wrapped his arm around her, holding her as close as his injury would allow.

"It was so very close to not being okay, though. If it had been worse, I don't know what I would have done."

"Sweetheart, you can't think like that."

"Jack! You were shot!"

"It's the nature of the job sometimes. We'll get used to it." He kissed her forehead and tried to relax back into the bed, taking her with him.

His calm was frustrating her. It was as if they'd just been discussing dinner or weekend plans, not the life and death nature of his job.

What she couldn't see was that inside, his mind was reeling. He could have died today. The thought always rattled him but now more than ever he had something to lose. He had people he wanted a future with. Mainly Elizabeth and the kids.

Elizabeth tried with all her might to calm her heart, feeling as if it was beating clear out of her chest. His words kept echoing in her mind as she sat there. _"Get used to it"?_ She didn't want to get used to it. She wanted to know he'd be safe, that if they became a family that he'd be there for them. She didn't want to live her life constantly waiting to hear that he was shot or worse… killed. The very thought of a loss that great was almost too much to bear.

"Time for meds," Jacks nurse said as she entered. "We've got pain and anti nausea here."

Jack groaned. "Do I really need those? I'm feeling okay right now and those make me pass out."

"Doctors order, sir. Trust me, they'll help you heal faster and help you sleep through the night. You don't wanna be up half the night do you?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth. He wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet. He wanted to do something to erase the fear and worry in her eyes. He just wasn't sure how.

"It's okay Jack. I should probably head home soon to relieve Clara, and the nurse is right, you need your rest."

He sighed as he conceded and took the pills from the nurse.

"Will you stay until I'm asleep?"

"Of course I will. In fact, I wont leave til one of your brothers or your mom is back too. I don't want you to be alone." She leaned in kissing his lips.

Elizabeth reached up and ran her fingers through his unruly cowlick as he swallowed the horse-sized pills. "See, was that so hard?" she teased.

"Not as hard as saying goodnight to you is going to be."

"I know, but you need rest."

"And the kids need you. I know, and it's ok." he winced as he tried to adjust himself on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. Not my first rodeo," he chuckled.

She pulled back from him slightly. "How many times as this happened?"

"Getting shot? This is the… third. The last two times it was almost nothing, but they still made me do this routine. I've had a couple other incidents but everything all ended up fine."

"You're so calm about it…" she asked confused.

"It's all part of the job. I watched Dad go through it. I knew what I was getting into. Besides, I've deployed more than once. This is nothing compared to over there. Horrible stuff happens all the time there."

Elizabeth nodded. It had been so easy over the past few months since Jack returned and to just get lost in all the happy, sweet moments she'd shared. Now, sitting at his bedside, the reality and weight of his job was plain as day. She had had no idea just how scary being with a cop/guardsmen could be.

Jack closed his eyes again, the medicine was already beginning to take effect. "I should say goodnight before I can't." He winced as he tried to sit up more to reach her.

"You relax alright? I'll come to you." She stood over him and kissed his lips tenderly and slowly. She wanted to store the feeling in her mind so she would always remember what it felt like. "Get some rest, handsome."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Mhmm," she tried to smile, but was fighting her own tears. Thankfully, his eyes were already closed. Even so and even under the meds, he could sense she was struggling. Problem was, he was in no condition to help her through it. "Goodnight, Jarrick."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

Elizabeth watched him sleep for the next 30 minutes. Watching as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. She never let go of his hand. Even in his sleep he'd squeeze her hand every so often, as if absentmindedly checking to see if she was there.

When she heard his family coming back down the hall she stood off from the bed, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Jarrick Thornton. Whatever happens… I just needed to say it."

"We're back!" Tom said loudly as he walked in. Elizabeth raised her finger to quiet him. "Sorry," he whispered.

"They gave him more meds, he should be out for a while," she said, giving him one last kiss. "I should head home."

"Of course, we understand." Tom took her place by Jack's side as Charlotte walked her out

"Lizzie, wait one moment?" Charlotte asked as she closed the door to Jack's room and began walking down the hall with Elizabeth. "Honey, I know this was one hell of a day. I'm sure you have a lot of thoughts running through your mind." Elizabeth nodded. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you need someone to talk to, someone who's been there, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Charlotte." Elizabeth hugged Jack's mom and walked away, just as the tears began to fall.


	16. Aftershock Part 2

Aftershock Part 2

Elizabeth awoke the next morning before her alarm clock and her children. She felt as if she hadn't slept in a week. She spent most of the night fighting off nightmares. In all of them, Jack was somehow taken from her.

She made herself a cup of coffee and stood in front the big glass door that led to the deck. Outside, everything look peaceful. The birds and trees all had their places and were content there. The was no sign outside of the whirlwind of terror she had just gone through.

As she turned to walk back to the kitchen she noticed a stack of drawings on the kid size table in the playroom.

Asher were easy to spot but hard to decipher. They were mostly scribbles, which resembled a tornado more than anything else, all in orange and blue His favorite colors. Mya's were different. They were full of detail and seemed to depict the way she saw the world around her.

Elizabeth picked up the stack, flipping through slowly. There was one of them all on the sailboat like they had done a few weeks back, another of them at the cafe, and a couple more of them playing in the backyard or doing a puzzle on the floor. This was Mya's life at a glance. These pictures showed a happy kid. You'd never know by looking at them that her father wasn't around.

As it was from the pictures, it appeared as if she had a father. A tall, dark haired man with green eyes and the deepest dimples she'd even seen.

This should make her happy, but at the moment, it just made her worry.

Jack made it home with help from Tom just after 4:30. Jack was more than ready to be home after his short stint in the hospital. He felt sore but otherwise fine and wanted his life to get back to normal as soon as possible.

"Alright Jack, you ready?" Tom asked as he ran around to Jack's side of the car.

"I can get out of the car Tom, I just can't lift anything," Jack rolled his eyes at his overprotective younger brother.

"Okay, well hold on to the side or something at least and I'll spot you."

They got inside and Jack settled in front of the TV. He was under strict instructions to rest very easy of the next couple of days. They watched a couple old NCIS episodes before both their stomachs started rumbling.

"You okay for a bit if I go grab us something to eat? I was think the BBQ place on North Ave."

"Yeah that sounds really good actually."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

Not long after Tom left Jack texted Elizabeth.

 _Jack: Hey you._

 _Elizabeth: How's the patient?_

 _Jack: Better now that I'm home._

 _Elizabeth: Up for some company after dinner?"_

 _Jack: If it's you. YES!_

 _Elizabeth: Okay, I'll come as soon as I can._

 _Elizabeth: I even made you a pie._

 _Jack: What kind?_

 _Elizabeth: Banana cream, hope that's okay._

 _Jack: Perfect. See you soon._

Elizabeth made her way over just after dinner. Clara had offered to come over again to watch the kids again. Knowing Elizabeth would be itching to see Jack and know for herself that he was improving.

"Hey Elizabeth." Tom said greeting her at the door.

"Hey Tom. How's the patient."

"Mostly good, except he won't take his pills!" Tom yelled out into the den.

"I don't need them!" Jack laughed.

"What he means is he didn't want to be all dopey when you get here."

"Oh I see. So if you don't heal properly it's going to be all my fault then?" she sassed as she entered the den.

"No, I just…" he sighed. "I want to spend time with you. Not see you and pass out."

"Well I'll make you a deal, we hang out for a bit and in about… 2 hours or so, you take the meds."

"Deal."

"Alright kids," Tom said grabbing his keys. "I'm gonna head out for a bit. Call if you need anything okay?"

"We'll be fine. Enjoy your night out," Elizabeth smiled.

"Will do. Save me a piece of that pie!"

"Alright. Oh, and tell my sister "hi"." she teased.

"I will," Tom laughed.

Although Jack was feeling much better he was still very tired. They sat on the couch enjoying their pie and watching the newest Star Wars movie on demand.

When the movie ended and their empty plates sat on the coffee table, they rested curled up in each other's arms. Elizabeth careful not to hurt his injury more.

"You okay?" Jack asked, pulling her closer.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really. You just seem… sad."

"I'm tired I guess." Jack nodded.

"How are Mya and Asher? I miss them."

"I thought about bringing them by at some point today but you know how hyper they can get. I didn't want them to jump on you and hurt you."

"It would have been fine, but I get it. Rosie and Lee brought the kids by earlier."

"I bet that was nice."

"Yeah. I think they were unsure about me though. I wasn't my usual Uncle Jack self. No hanging them upside down, tickle wars or anything like that."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah, Lee did what he could to explain. I think it's okay."

Elizabeth got up to get his medicine and a bottle of water.

"Here you go superhero. It's med time."

"If you insist." He took the pills and water from her. "So I talked to the doctor. I'll start PT in a week or two and should be back out on the streets in no time."

"That's fast."

"Not fast enough for me," he laughed. "The guy we've just brought it cut a deal. We've got enough information to take down the whole operation. I just want to be out there doing more you know?"

"I get that, but you need to take care of yourself too."

"I told you, I'm fine." He leaned over kissing her temple.

She sat silent for a while as she curled up next to him on the couch.

"You like this life a lot don't you Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"The thrill of it all, chasing the bad guys."

"I like taking care of the good, innocent people in the world. It's hard. There are so many good people out there, but there's a lot that for whatever reason can't see passed their own anger or selfishness and they hurt a lot of them. I'd like to think I'm helping set the balance right."

"Its noble of you."

"I guess." He pulled her closer, taking in the calming scent of her.

"Do you think you'll do this forever?"

"Be a cop?" She nodded. "At least for the foreseeable future. The promotion to detective is nice, it was always a goal you know?" A big yawn escaped his mouth. "Darn pain pills."

"Getting sleepy?" she smiled, he look so adorable yet exhausted.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

They talked for a little while longer before the medication won and he was asleep on the couch. Elizabeth waited till Tom got back, giving Jack a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

….

The next two nights where no easier than the first for Elizabeth. She would fall asleep but just like the first night, be woken up by horrible nightmares. Sometimes she'd be running to help him but wouldn't make it in time. Others she was trapped, unable to help at all. Regardless of the scenario, each one left her breathless and in a panic.

1 AM on the second night she put on her robe and went downstairs. Hoping some tea would calm her enough to at least get a few descent hours of sleep.

She looked down and once again saw Mya's drawing spread across the table.

"My babies," she whispered. "How can I protect you from getting hurt if I can't even protect myself? Or Jack for that matter."Her eyes welled up with tears.

She picked up her phone, dialing the one person she could think of in her sleep deprived state.

Viola, dressed in flip flops, pj pants and hoodie, hopped in her Prius. She made it over to Elizabeth's in record time thanks to there not being a single soul out that late but herself. She had a feeling she knew what Elizabeth wanted to talk about. She prayed she was wrong though.

"Lord, fill her with your spirit. Please don't let her fears win here. It will crush all of them..."

She parked her car behind Elizabeth's and let herself in. Noticing the living room being the only room with a light on, she headed there. There she found Elizabeth, her little sister curled up in a blanket on a couch. She could hear her sniffles and labored breathing as she got closer.

"Beth? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I… I don't think I can do this."

"Do what sweetie?"

Elizabeth sat up, playing with the strings on her blanket. "Be with someone I could lose."

Viola cursed in her mind, this was what she was afraid of. "Oh Beth, you can't think like that."

"You didn't see him lying there when he was in the hospital. You don't know how close I came to… to losing him forever."

"Do you love him?"

"Is now really the time to ask me that?"

"Do… you… love… him. I know the kids do. And I know he love all of you."

"That's not the point right now."

"Elizabeth Marie Thatcher I asked you a question. Do you love him!"

She looked her sister right in the eyes. "I love him so much it hurts." she cried.

"Do you love him enough to fight your fears? Enough to fight for a future that could be completely amazing?"

"What if it's not? What if it's short and painful? I've been having nightmares Vi. Horrible, terrifying nightmares. If I were to lose him like that I'd…"

"Then you will have memories of a man who loved you with his whole heart. Who loved your kids as if they were his own flesh and blood. I've seen how he looks at all of you. That's something Beth, as painful as it would be that's something."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Stop talking like that, you're messing with my head. He's never even said he loves me."

"Oh Beth, you have to know he does. It's written all over his face and in everything he does."

"Then why hasn't he said anything?"

"Why haven't you?"

Elizabeth glared at her.

"Okay so that may be a bit of a low blow but go with me here. You were both trying to take things slow. You've made it clear this is hard for you and you want to do this one right. He's been so respectful of that."

"Even if you're right and he loves me, I'm still not sure I can do this. Not to the kids."

"What are you going to do Beth?"

"I don't know. Whatever I need to do."

….

The next evening Elizabeth left to see Jack. Sick to her stomach, but feeling she had no choice.

She let herself into Jack house, calling out his name from the front door.

He poked his head out from the kitchen when he heard her. "Hey you!" He strode over to her almost as if the other day hadn't happened. His dimpled grin and handsome look made her almost forget why she was doing this in the first place.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you, you don't look like a man who was shot 3 days ago," she said shocked.

"Told you it was nothing. Now come here." He pulled her into the kitchen and into his arms before she could say another word.

"I've missed you."

"Jack…"

He turned his attention back to the food he was in the middle of preparing.

"So hey, I went back to the doctor today. He said I have to take these pain meds a bit longer and that I shouldn't do too much right away. Should be back to normal for the wedding at least."

"I'm so glad Jack."

"Yeah me too."

Elizabeth paced about the kitchen. From where Jack stood, he could see the faint glimmer tears in her eyes.

"Babe?" He walked to her, taking her hands in his.

"Please don't hate me," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hate you? I could never hate you," he smiled, trying to give her reassurance. "Come on, talk to me."

"Jack, I need some time."

"Time… time for what?"

There was a long pause while she tried to figure how to put her feelings into words. "Jack I have kids…"

"Yeah, I know. I've met them." He laughed. "They're pretty great ones too."

"I know…" she looked down and pulled her hands out of his.

"Oh, no. Elizabeth no. Don't do this." He knew exactly what she was doing. This was what he had been afraid of.

"It's my job to protect them Jack. You got shot and we almost lost you. I've never been so scared. I just… I need time to think. If we just take a break here..."

"Time to think about what?"

"To think about what's best. For us, my kids, our life."

Jack felt a shooting pain through his body. One that had nothing to do with his injury.

"How much time?" his voice sounded defeated, but he knew better than to push. He could see the fear in her eyes. If there was any hope of her not leaving him forever he needed to stay calm.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Jack, but I need to do this."

"Elizabeth." Jack wanted to kiss her, to tell her he loved her. He'd missed so many opportunities before. What if this was his last chance. But was it fair? What she had just asked for time, not his declaration. "I want this Elizabeth. I want you. Take time and figure out what you want. Just… please don't take too much time. I want you… with me."

She raised her hand to Jack's stubbled cheek. Kissed his lips softly, like a warm summer breeze.

"Thank you." She turned and left Jack standing there broken hearted. In that moment his greatest fear was that the best part of his life had just walked away for good.

… **..**

In the car, Elizabeth cried as she drove towards home. Still believing she was doing what was best for now. That she was being a good mom and putting her kids first.

"Siri, call Viola." she said to her phone plugged into the dash.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vi, its me."

"Hi there. I thought you were going to see Jack this evening? How is he?"

"I did. Physically he's doing much better."

"Physically? Oh no, Beth. What did you do?"

"Can Lionel watch your kids for a bit?" she said, unable to hide her emotions anymore. "I need my big sister."

"I'm leaving now!"

Viola gathered her things and raced out the door. As she got to her car she reached for her phone, texted for reinforcements.

… **..**

Tom walked up to his brothers condo an hour later. Seeing Jack nowhere inside, he headed out to the back patio.

"Hey bro."

"Hey. Look Tom, I'm not in the mood for visitors right now."

"I figured. I heard something was up so I brought something over." Tom held up a six pack.

"I can't drink Tom, meds remember?"

"That is why I bought root beer instead."

Jack lets out a small laugh. "Well done bro." They opened a bottle each and just sat staring out at nothing in particular.

"So, what happened?"

"Elizabeth. She asked if we could take some time… apart." his voice cracked as he spoke.

"No way?"

"She's scared. I don't blame her," Jack sighed. "Hey, how'd you know something was even up?"

"I was with Julie. She got a 911 text from her other sister."

"Viola."

"Yeah that one. Anyway, she took off right away to go to Elizabeth's." Jack nodded. "She was worried Elizabeth was about to make the biggest mistake ever, because of fear."

"Yeah, me too."

Tom watched his brothers face, seeing pain in his every breathe. "What is Elizabeth scared of anyway?"

"Losing me. But what I don't get is… if she walks away isn't she losing me anyway?" Jack asked, sad and frustrated.

"I can sort of see it. If she leaves now, she's losing you on her terms. There's a difference."

"What? Don't tell me you think this is right!" Jack said sharply.

"No! Not at all, I'm just saying I can see how she'd get there. But hey, the good news is, she didn't end things completely."

"Kind of feels like she did."

"If she wanted to end it she would have. She didn't ask for that. She just asked for some time."

"I guess."

"Look man, from what Julie says, Elizabeth went through hell before. She lost the ground from under her and felt lost. Seeing you hurt like that probably made her think what she'd have to go through if she lost you like that someday. Suddenly, with no warning. It would be different but still… similar to before. Expect worse."

"Worse? How do you figure?"

"She'd know she lost something good this time."

Jack stared off. "Your right. I know that. It's just…. I love them. All of them. I don't know when it happen exactly but her and the kids are my family. I get she's scared but I can't let her throw what we have away."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

Jack sighed before taking another sip of his drink. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Wanna watch a game? Someone's got to be playing something," Tom laughed.

"Sure." Jack gave his brother a weak smile and headed back into the house.

… **..**

Julie ran into the house as quietly as she could. Viola left the couch and came up to her.

"She's upstair now. This is bad Jules."

"What happened? Please tell me she didn't break up with him."

"She might as well have. She told him she wanted time apart."

"Is she nuts! He's perfect for her! For all of them!"

"That's just it. She can't imagine surviving another loss."

"So she's putting herself through one on purpose? And everyone says I'm bad with relationship," she huffed.

"I don't know what to do here Jules, she's so lost again. It's like she's the same sister that moved back in after Charles left."

"Ugh I could kill him for this. It's his fault you know?"

"That doesn't matter right now, we have to help her."

"Did you call Lee? He's good with this stuff," Julie grabbed her phone.

"I talked to him, he's not happy about this either. She isn't returning his calls or texts right now. I told him we'd call if we needed him."

"Ok, well we have a little less than two weeks so let's get to work."

"Two weeks? Why two weeks?"

"Hello, the wedding. She and Jack are standing in Clara's wedding party together in less than two weeks."

"Crap. I forgot about that. You think she remembers that?"

"If not now, it will come back to her. Trust me."

They climbed the stairs together and after checking to make sure the kids were sound asleep they went to check on Elizabeth.

She was curled up on her bed, fast asleep on her tear stained pillow.

"I have an idea," Julie whispered. "Let her sleep and in the morning, take the kids to play with yours or maybe Abigail can watch them."

"Then what?"

Julie sighed. "We do whatever we can."

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Morning sunshine!" Julie sang as Elizabeth slugged into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth groaned.

"9:30. I didn't know you could sleep this late," Julie teased.

"Me either. The kids usually wake me up long before… wait, where are my kids?"

"At Vi's."

"Why?"

"Welcome to sister day!"

"Julie, I love you. Really. But I am in no mood today."

"We figured, that's why we didn't ask."

"We?"

"Yup, I'm still here too," Viola said coming out from the laundry room. "Now, the house is cleaned, kids are safe and laundry is in the works. I've taken away all excused you have for not spending time with us today."

"I don't like you, either of you," Elizabeth groaned.

"You love us. Now, drink some coffee. You look like hell." Viola smack her baby sisters arm at the comment.

"Gee, thanks Julie."

After breakfast, Elizabeth jumped into the shower. She needed one, but she also wanted to get away from her well intentioned sisters that had invaded her house.

What could they say to her right now anyway? They couldn't predict the future anymore than she could. They could sit there and tell her when a wonderful guy Jack was, but she didn't need to hear that. She knew that already. The question was, was she strong enough to be with him? The only one that could answer that was her, and honestly, she didn't know.

After a nice long shower, she took her time getting back downstairs, being in no rush for the rehearsed speeches she felt awaited.

"Okay, I'm back. Ready for my intervention," she groaned.

"Oh Beth, this isn't an intervention. Though that couldn't hurt…" Julie added the last bit under her breath.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Elizabeth asked, her hands on her hips.

"Lunch and shopping," Viola smiled. "Clara's wedding is up at a resort in the mountains. We need to add to our wardrobes for the occasion!"

Elizabeth cursed. "Clara's wedding… I'm supposed to walk back down the aisle… with Jack."

"Told you she'd realize it eventually." Julie whispered to Viola, who tried to shush her. "Good thing you didn't break up with him then."

"You didn't see that look in his eyes, I might as well have."

"You can change this Beth, it doesn't have to be over." Viola said giving her a hug.

Elizabeth sighed, then changed the subject. "So shopping?"

"Yes! Let's go! I need a little of everything!" Julie said jumping off the bar stool.

"Then the rest of us need Starbucks." Elizabeth said and Viola agreed as they grabbed their things and headed out.

….

After many, many stores, the sisters sat at Panera enjoying a late lunch. Elizabeth and Viola were more enjoying the chance to rest their feet, while Julie was making a list of places to hit next. She was always ready for more.

"Julie, I can't even imagine what you'll be like when it's your wedding we're preparing for!" Viola teased. "You're running us ragged as it is."

"Oh, come on now! Just a few more!" she whined.

"Two more and then I want to go see my kids," Elizabeth suggested checking her cell for the umpteenth time that day.

"Has he messaged you yet?" Julie asked.

"No. I shouldn't be surprised, I guess."

"Do you want him to?" Viola asked next.

"Yes, and no. I miss him already, but I just know I'll never think clearly about all this if I'm with him."

"Right, because if he's not here, it's not like you're thinking of him," Julie teased.

"No…"

"Sweetie, you've checked your phone every 5 minutes since we left the house."

"Just making sure the kids are okay."

"Right…" both sister said together.

"Look I thought this was a sister day, not an intervention?"

"We did say that, didn't we?" Viola sighed.

"Okay fine," Julie groaned. "One more question and I'll let it go. For now."

"If I say no, you'll ask anyway, little sister, so go on."

"Thank you. Beth, I want you to think about this question long and hard, understand?" She nodded. "I want you think about what it feels like when you're with him. I don't mean logically. I mean, deep down in your soul. How... do... you... feel?"

Elizabeth looked down again at her phone. The home screen picture was of Jack and the kids when they were building Asher's bed. She couldn't help but smile.

"Jack is… amazing. The way I feel when I'm with him is something I've never felt before. Like I could lose myself in him, and be better for it. The way he holds me, speaks to me… then when he's with the kids, he's so compassionate and loving. If you didn't know better you'd think they were his." She giggled through her fresh tears. "He's simply amazing."

"That's huge sister." Julie scooted over to wrap her arms around Elizabeth. "That's love. That's the earth shaking, solid love we all dream of. Think about it, can you really give that up? Over something that might never happen?"

"No… but I'm not sure I can handle having it just to lose it either."

"Well, that's what we need to figure out, isn't it?"

The sisters hugged Elizabeth tightly. Showing her their love and support.

… **..**

Across town Jack stood at the tailor's with his brothers, doing one final fitting before the wedding.

Jack sat back watching Jesse try on his suit for the wedding. He looked over the moon with joy. He was happy for him and doing his best to not let his mood affect Jesse's. He was trying so hard, in fact, that he hadn't even told him about the break.

"Alright, looks like you're all set," the tailor said. "Let's get the groomsmen up here next."

"Alright boys!" Jesse said stepping down off the platform. "Thanks for doing this."

"Of course. Come on, Tom, let's get suited up."

Jack stepped out first a few minutes later, dress pants, white shirts and vest, looking very dapper.

"Dang, Jack. It's my wedding. Do you have to look better than me?" Jesse laughed.

"Sorry, can't be helped," he teased.

"Well, the good thing is if Elizabeth isn't in love with you now, she will be when she sees you looking like that."

Tom walked out at that moment. "That's it, Jack! One look at you and she'll stop this whole break idea and things will be good as new."

"Break idea?" Jesse said shocked. "She broke up with you?"

"No, we're not broken up. She just wanted some time to process our relationship."

"How much time?"

"She didn't say," Tom answered.

"And that's not a breakup?" Jesse's confusion seemed to only be growing.

"Look today's not about me, or Elizabeth. It's about you, Jesse. Our brother who's getting married."

"Yeah but Jack…"

"No Jess, Elizabeth and I will be fine. I'm not letting it end like this. But for now, let's just focus on you alright? It's your day."

Jesse glanced over at Tom who just shrugged. "Okay Jack. But if you need anything…"

"You're there for me. Thanks." He patted his brother on the back. "Now what's going on with Tom's pants?" Jack pointed.

"Dude, give me a break I'm not as tall as you two!" They all laughed.

… **..**

Elizabeth picked up her kids and headed home just in time for dinner. Asher, a little overwhelmed by so much cousin time, crashed in front of the TV while Mya, who had missed her mom helped in the kitchen.

"I love making meatballs, Mommy, they're so squishy!"

Elizabeth turned to watch Mya elbow deep in the ground beef. "Oh dear sweetie," she laughed. "What a mess you're making."

"It's not a mess when you're cooking!"

"Oh, is that how it works?"

"Yup!"

Elizabeth kissed her daughter's head. The kids brought so much light and love into her world. Right now in the mess of her love life, which she knew was mostly self inflicted, all she wanted was to be with her kids.

"Anyone home?" a voice called out from the entryway.

"Uncle Lee! We're in the kitchen!" Mya called back.

Lee came back and walked straight to Elizabeth, giving her a big hug. "You okay?" he whispered. She silent shook her head.

"Mya, can you go wash your hands and set the table?"

"Okay!"

Once she was out of the room Elizabeth turned her focus to Lee.

"What are you doing here Lee?" she sighed.

"I came to talk. You aren't answering my calls. I'm worried about you." She avoided his eyes. "Beth? Talk to me, I'm your brother remember?" He smiled, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so scared Lee."

He wrapped a protective arm around her. "Did you break up with him? Rosie talked to him earlier and…"

"Did he say we broke up?" There was panic in her voice.

"No, no. He's trying to stay hopefully. I think he really misses you. To be honest I don't think he'll give up without a fight here."

The comment comforted her a bit. "Lee I just need to think, thats all. You of all people know what it was like for me before."

"I do, really. But this isn't like that. Jack would never leave you!"

"Not intentionally no. But who could just as easily be taken away."

"Any of us could be! That's the reality of life."

"But the odds our higher here! He's a police officer and in the guard." Her tears returned despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. Lee held her tight until she was able to regain her composure.

"Look I need to get home, but just promise me something?"

"What?"

"This time that you're taking, be honest with yourself and fight. Fight your fears and fight like hell for what you want in life. If it's Jack, don't let go. He loves you Beth. The kind of love you should have gotten from Charles. The kind of love you deserve. Just… remember that."

After dinner the little family all curled up on the couch to watch one episode of PJ Masks before diving into their bedtime routine. Both kids were tired, so they went down easily for her.

She was just sitting down in her room when her phone went off. She ran to it, hoping to hear Jack's calming voice on the other end. But it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beth, its me."

"Charles hi," she sighed. Of course it wasn't Jack. He was never anything but respectful. She had asked for time, so of course he was giving it her. "What's up?"

"Sorry if this is a bad time or short notice but I'm in town for part of the next week."

"Oh. Okay."

"In light of what we talked about I was wondering about maybe taking the kids to the aquarium in the city while I'm around? I could come get them if that helps. Or..."

"Or what Charles?" She rubbed her eyes, finding she was more tired than she thought.

"Would you'd like to come with us?"

She thought for a moment. Spending a day with her ex wasn't what came to mind when she thought of having a good time. But she promised to give him a chance with the kids, and she wanted to be with her kids right now.

"You know, going into the city sounds… nice. Should we meet you at the aquarium?"

"Yes!" Charles couldn't hide his excitement. "Wednesday at 9:30?"

"Sure. See you there."

… **.**

A few days later, Elizabeth packed up the car and headed to Boston. They parked just outside the city and rode the train all the way to the aquarium. Asher loved riding the train in. Elizabeth would joke that the train and stopping at their favorite cannoli place were the only things the little boy enjoyed in the city, but really both kids were excited to go to the aquarium that day.

Elizabeth stood holding onto the bar as the train sped through the city, thankful that her kids were doing a great job sitting still while it moved.

"Mama?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Why Uncle Jack not come?"

She fought her emotions and tried to answer as calmly as possible. "He had to work, sweetie." _Great, I'm lying to my kids now,_ she thought.

"Oh, that's sad. I miss him."

Elizabeth nodded, getting frustrated with herself. Here she was trying to protect her kids from getting hurt, but they were already so attached that now whatever she decided, would cause them hurt. It was just a difference of now or later in her mind.

"Alright kids, this is our stop." The train came to a stop and she led her kids off the train and through the busy station.

Asher tugged on her arms as they reached the street. "There it is! Mama, the fishies are over there!"

"Yup! We just need to wait for someone first." She glanced around the crowded street, hoping Charles would actually follow through this time and be there.

"Who are you looking for, Mommy?"

Across the street Charles sat alone on bench talking on his phone.

"So you're serious about this?" Vanessa asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice coming in clear.

"Yes, I think this is what's best right now."

"I can't believe this. You actually meant it when you told me we were taking a break?"

"You thought I was kidding?"

"Well sort of. You've shown no interest in your ex or the kids for that matter the whole time I've known you. Why would I think you'd go try and fix it all now? Is this about your father's company?"

"At first yes, now I don't know."

"You think you actually want to be a family man?" she laughed.

"Not in the way you're thinking with soccer games and PTA crap. Maybe there's something here though. I have to figure it out."

"Huh, well I guess I should say goodbye then."

"Bye, Vanessa."

"When you realize how stupid this is, you know where to find me." She hung up after that.

Charles sighed as he stared at his phone. "Am I really being stupid?" he wondered.

Elizabeth saw Charles sitting on a bench outside the aquarium before she answered. "You see who's sitting on the bench there, sweetie?"

The little girl squinted in the direction Elizabeth was pointing. "Dad? Dad!" Mya let go of her mom's hand and ran to him.

"Hi Mya! Good to see you." Charles knelt down giving her a hug. Elizabeth and Asher joined them a moment later. "Asher, how are you, son?"

"Good." Asher wasn't sure what to make of Charles as he hid behind Elizabeth. He didn't know him well at all. To him he was just a man from pictures and stories.

"Give him time, he'll get there," Elizabeth said seeing the uncertain look in Charles eyes.

"You're probably right. Glad you're here as well. Maybe that will help." She nodded. "Well, I have our tickets, so are we ready?" he smiled.

"Are we ready, kids?" Elizabeth asked. "What should we see first?"

"Penguins!" they both yelled.

"Penguins it's is!" Charles laughed as they walked in.

… **.**

Back in Hope Valley, Charlotte let herself into Jack's home. She tried to stay away after Jesse and Tom spilled the beans about his relationship with Elizabeth, she just couldn't.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jack asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"I came to see you. You haven't returned a single text or call from me."

"I've had a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine." She watched as he grabbed his keys and sunglasses off the counter.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to see Elizabeth."

"I thought she asked you for some time?"

"She did but it's been over a week. I haven't seen or spoken to her since and I'm done with this. I'm going over there and tell her…"

"Tell her that what? Everything will be okay and you'll never been in danger again? Because right now, that's what she wants to hear and you can't give that to her."

"Mom, I'm a police detective. Danger's part of the job, I just need to help her understand that."

"Sit."

"Mom listen, I appreciate your help but..."

"SIT."

"Okay…" He took a seat at the counter.

"Now, you know I'm not one to pull a punch so I'm gonna tell it to you straight."

"Oh, by all means Mom, hit me when I'm down," he rolled his eyes.

"Would you just listen to me, Mr. Sass?" she chuckled. "You need to let her figure this out for herself. I know you love her, and I know she loves you, even if you knuckleheads haven't said it yet, but for you two to have a real future here, she needs to come to terms with your life in her own way."

"Nice idea and all Mom, but if I sit and do nothing, I could lose them. That's a risk I'm not willing to take. Do you not get that?"

"I get that, trust me. But listen, when your father and I got together I fell madly in love with him from the start. He was sweet, attentive, kind, and incredibly handsome." Jack rolled his eyes with a laugh. "A man of my dreams, but he was also a dedicated police officer."

"Why do you phrase that with a "but"? You've always told us Dad's job was something we should be proud of him for."

"And you should be, but Jack, there's more to it than that."

"Alright, I'm listening." He leaned back crossing his arms. Charlotte couldn't help but smile. It was the same stubborn stance he'd take as a small boy.

"Jack, you need to understand that she will worry about you every moment you are out of her sight. You talked to her about going back out there and taking down more bad guys like that one that almost took you away from her. Not to mention the guard, and what might happen if you get deployed again. It's terrifying to think of what could happen to the one you love when they live with that amount of risk!"

"It's my life mom."

"Yes it's YOUR life, but until she met you, it wasn't hers. She needs time to reconcile that with herself or there can be no future here."

"She's it for me Mom. I just know it." Jack sat with his head in his hand.

"I think you're right, son. Honestly, you may be the best thing that's ever happened to each other, which only makes the thought of losing you that much harder for her."

"How do you know this is what's best? For me to sit here and wait?"

"Because it's what your father did for me. You know what else always helps?"

"What?"

"Praying and trust in Him." She pointed up to the sky. "He's got this, son."

Jack sighed as he looked up at his mom. "Give her time…"

"Give her time."

… **..**

Back in the city, Elizabeth was enjoying her time with her kids. She loved seeing their little faces light up with joy at all the different sea creatures they saw. Charles being there was a bit awkward, but fine.

They sat on a bench in front of the gigantic cylinder tank as kids went running back and forth between them and the penguins which could be seen from across the way.

"Thanks for bringing the kids out. This is nice," Charles spoke.

"No problem," she said with a faint smile.

"You alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You seem off. Want to talk about it?"

"Nope," she answered without taking her eyes off the kids.

"Well I know the school years over so it can't be that. Is it that guy you're seeing?"

She let out a small laugh. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Understood. But if you need someone to deal with him… Lee's got a hell of a right hook."

She couldn't help it. She laughed so hard at his comment.

"Oh you have no idea how much I wish I had been there to see that. I've envisioned it so many times."

"Ugh, who knew Lee was boxer!" Elizabeth was still laughing. "Come on Beth it's not that funny. He broke my nose!"

"Well you broke my heart."

Charles looked down again. "Fair enough."

They sat in silence again, both watching their kids excitement as a large sea turtle passed by the tank in front of them.

"You know you really messed me up, Charles. I kind of want to strangle you for that some days."

"I know… look Elizabeth I..."

"Mommy! They're going to feed the penguins again! Come see, come see!" Mya ran up, cutting off Charles.

"I'm coming, sweetie."

"Elizabeth wait." He grabbed her hand as she stood to walk away.

"Charles it's fine. Let's just… enjoy the day, okay?"

"Okay." He got up and went with her and the kids.

….

After a full day in Boston, Elizabeth finally made it home. It was well after dark when she pulled into her drive on her quiet little street. She unlocked the house and one by one carried her sleeping kids into the house and tucked them into bed.

They'd all had a fun day together, but something Charles said bothered her. As they were leaving he had said "This was nice, spending the day as a family." It was nice, but they weren't really a family. Not the way he was implying.

Elizabeth had utilized the long quiet drive home with her two sleeping kids, to think through everything. Thing was as enjoyable as it all had been, there was something was missing. Jack.

"Mommy?" Mya whispered as she stretched in her bed.

"We're home, sweetie, go back to sleep."

"Okay." She yawned. "Can we take Uncle Jack with us next time we go to the aquarium?"

"Why is that, sweetie?"

"I think he'd like it. They have the big old sea turtles there."

"That's true."

"Do you think Dad would like Uncle Jack?"

"I um, well what do you think?" There was no real way to answer that question she thought.

"I think they could be friends. They both love us."

"Oh well, goodnight sweetheart."

"Night night Mommy."

…..

Elizabeth dropped the kids off at Viola's after lunch a few days later, hoping to get a few hours in at her classroom. She had her new class roster already and was eager to dive into a project that had nothing to do with the mess she had put herself into.

We was so engrossed in her work she didn't hear someone enter the room.

"Lizzie?"

"Charlotte! What are you doing here? Is Jack alright?"

"He's fine. Probably doing about as good as you are right now."

"Oh," Elizabeth looked down at the floor.

"The classroom's looking lovely already," Charlotte smiled. "I use to love this time. It could be stressful, of course, but still. Creating a new environment, envisioning what the next year would hold."

Elizabeth nodded. "I like that too."

Charlotte fiddled with her hands in front of her, hoping she wasn't going to make things worse with what she came to say.

"Lizzie, I know we don't know each other well, but I wanted to tell you that… well, I know a bit about the difficult situation you're in."

"Would you care to sit?" Elizabeth asked. "I have… well I have bean bag chairs," she chuckled.

"Perfect, but only if you help me out after."

"Deal." Elizabeth didn't know how, but Charlotte had a way of making her feel calm. Not unlike Jack.

They sat down, squishing down comfortably into the bright colored chairs.

"May I sharing something with you?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"When I was young and dating Thomas many years ago, I went through a period like this. The whole being frightened by his job thing. It felt unbearable at times. Then after he passed, I did the single mother life and the "how do I move on with my life" bit too.

Elizabeth nodded. She and Charlotte had quite a bit in common.

"Thomas was a good man. A very good man in fact. But his job scared the daylights out of me. It was so hard to watch the man I loved leave and go to a job where he was thrown into harm's way. Where he may not come back…" she wiped a small tear from the corner of her eyes before breaking into a small laugh. "I had such a hard time with it, I even broke it off."

"Really?"

"Yes. Twice before we were engaged."

"Wow, I… I had no idea."

"No reason you should." She laughed. "I'm not even sure the boys know that little detail. The thing is Lizzie, taking this time is good. If you and Jack are to have a real future, you need to come to grips with the reality of his job and your life together."

Elizabeth nodded. "May I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything," she said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"How did you feel? In the end."

Charlotte pulled a silver chain necklace out from under her shirt, holding tightly to her late husband's ring which lived on it. "I was given 20 years with the most amazing man. Through that I had lots of love, laughs and 3 wonderful boys. It was worth the pain for that. And when I see parts of Thomas in Jack, Tom and Jesse, I'm remembered that he's always with us."

Elizabeth nodded, admiring how strong the woman sitting next to her was, but still unsure if she could be that strong herself.

"My only regret was that I didn't allow myself the chance to move on. I put my kids first, I felt they deserved that after all they went through. Now they've grown up and are starting their own lives. They don't need me in the same way they used to." She laughed, "Now it's my turn and if I'm honest, I'm scared I'm too old to step it up now."

"I don't think you're too old, Charlotte." Elizabeth's voice was sweet as she extended her hand to her.

"Maybe so," she smiled. "Now this is in no way me trying to influence your decision. You have to do what's right for you. If you aren't ready to put your heart on the line again, I get that. You need to put you, and those kids first right now. Just know that whatever you decide, I care about you. If in the end you decided to move on, as long as you are doing what you truly feel is best, there will be no ill will between us. Okay?"

"Thank you."

"Well, I should go. I have a few more wedding things to do before we drive up tomorrow."

Elizabeth stood and helped Charlotte off the beanbag chair and hugged her tightly.

"Charlotte?" Elizabeth called out just as Charlotte had reached the doorway.

"What do you think?"

"I think you two love each other very much. I also think you could be perfect for each other. But, that's my opinion. You need to live by yours."

"I can't say right now what I'll do, but… I do love him, very much."

"I know, honey."

With that, she was alone with her thoughts again.


	17. Time

Time

"Rehearsal time!" the wedding planner called out, summoning them as they gathered in the hall where the wedding was to take place. "Now I want the groom and groomsmen up here in position with the reverend and the bride and everyone else in the back."

"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked Clara as they walked back toward the entrance of the hall.

"Oh he had a doctor's appointment and he volunteered to take point on something so Dad could get out here in time. He should be here later."

"Oh, okay. This thing at work… is it dangerous?"

"Um, I don't know. I could ask Dad."

"No it's fine. Just curious."

Once the rehearsal was over, they all filed into one of the resort's nicest restaurant for dinner.

"Nana! Papa!" Mya yelled as she, Asher and the rest of their cousins ran to greet Elizabeth's parents.

"Think you have enough grandkids there William?" Bill teased, giving the older gentleman a handshake.

"Never! There's always room for more." They laughed. "Thanks for including us in this," he said giving Abigail and Clara a hug.

"Of course, Uncle Will! I wouldn't have it any other way." Clara introduced William and Grace to Jesse before everyone sat down at the table.

As the dinner went on, Viola, Rosie, and Elizabeth were thankful for the private section of the restaurant as their kids were not about to sit still any longer. Everyone had started out in their own seats but once the kids were done eating, the room felt more like a gym than a dining room. The coloring books and toys the parents had all brought to keep their little ones entertained did nothing against the excitement of being in a new place.

"Maybe for the next family wedding we do the rehearsal dinner at Chuck E Cheese," Lee teased.

"Not the worst idea," Elizabeth laughed as she tried to grab Asher from climbing under the table again. She missed and he scurried out the other side and out the main door towards the lobby before she could get around to the other side.

"Asher William!" she called as she ran out into the lobby.

"I got him."

She turned around at the familiar strong voice.

"Jack." she whispered.

"Found this little monkey making a break for it," Jack smiled tickling Asher's belly. "Ash, what do we say to Mom?"

"Uncle Jack said I need to pol-e-gize."

"Apologize, bud," Jack laughed at the boys attempt at saying the long word. "It's not safe to run out like that okay?" Jack calmly corrected as he continued to hold the boy in his arms.

"Okay. I sorry, Mama." He climbed down from Jack and went to hug Elizabeth.

"Thank you, sweetie. Can you go back in and sit with Papa?"

"But I wanna stay with Uncle Jack!"

"Asher, you need to obey," she said sternly.

"But…"

"Hey Ash, you're going to the wedding tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. Auntie Clara is marrying your brother," he said in his cute voice that made the word "brother" come out like "broda".

"That's right and guess what? I'll be there too!"

"Oh okay!"

Elizabeth lead him to the door and back into the restaurant, coming back out to the lobby where Jack was still standing. He looked so handsome standing there. His hair messy from probably driving with the windows down.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They both spoke at once. Laughing as they bashfully looked at the floor and back up again.

"Clara said you had to work today?"

"Yeah. Just tying up some loose ends for the case. Bill was supposed to do it but I wanted him to be here without having to worry about anything at the station."

"That was kind of you."

Jack nodded. "How are you?" His voice and face were both soft and sweet.

"I'm okay." _I miss you and I love you_ , was what she wanted to say. "How are you feeling?"

"Good as new," he smiled. What he wanted to say was, _I'd be better if I was holding you._ Jack was trying with all his strength to suppress his desire to hold and kiss her.

"I'm so glad, Jack." She stared at his perfect lips, wishing she could feel them against hers at that moment. She missed him more than she ever thought possible, and he was right there in front of her.

"Jack?" Bill said coming out into the lobby. "Good to see you! How'd it go today?"

Jack pulled his eyes off Elizabeth and forced himself to focus on Bill. "Everything's all set."

"Perfect! Have you eaten?"

Jack watched as Elizabeth slipped back into the restaurant.

Bill noticed the sad look on the young man's face. "Everything okay Jack?"

"Yeah. Time will tell. Nothing you need to worry about though." Jack slapped him on the back.

….

The next day was a whirlwind of activity at the mountain resort. Elizabeth, Mya, and her sisters spent most of the day in the bridal suite doing hair and makeup with Clara. William and Grace spent the day with Lionel and the rest of their grandkids, doing their best to keep them occupied.

Jack and his brothers were in a room on the other side of the lodge. Tom watched as Jack tried to tie his tie. Five times.

"Bro, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought you were the one who taught me how to tie a tie, but looking at you now I'm not so sure."

"Funny."

"Want to talk about it?"

Jack sighed. "I want my girlfriend back."

"So go get her." Jack glared at Tom. "What? Not that simple?"

"Of course not. You'd know that if you ever had a real relationship with commitment and hopes for a future. You know, one where you actually care about the other person. Do you even know what that's like?" Jack threw his tie on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

Tom stared wide eyed at his brother. "Dude, I know you're stressed so I won't hold your mean words against you."

Jack looked over at Tom and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you and I shouldn't have said anything. I just, I really miss her, Tom. I promised her space but I'm not sure I can keep doing this."

"Maybe today will be the day." Jack nodded, picking up his tie and finally getting it on right. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, Tom?"

"Do you think I'm capable of a real relationship?"

Jack smiled. "For the right woman, yeah, I do." Tom smiled back and nodded.

"Okay guys, how do I look?" Jesse asked as he walked out with the other groomsmen. "Do I look like somebody's husband?"

"Not yet, but just about," Charlotte answered as she entered the room.

"Mom! Knock first, will ya? What if were weren't dressed?" Tom sassed.

"Oh please, 3 of you are my sons and Jimmy here lived with us for a whole summer, so he might as well be family!"

"Still mom…"

Charlotte glanced down, seeing something that made her smile. "Dad's cufflinks look good on you Jesse."

"Yeah, I kind of like them. Thanks for letting me wear them today, Jack."

"Of course. It's what he would have wanted."

….

Elizabeth was rushing down the hall from her room back to the bridal suite when she collided with Abigail.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Abigail teased.

"Sorry Abigail! I just had to grab part of Asher's suit." She held up the cutest little tie.

"Oh, he will make the most adorable ring bearer! And Mya as the flower girl? It's just wonderful."

"They're very excited, that's for sure."

The two walked back down the hall together. Abigail desperately wanted to ask about things with Jack. She had only gotten the reader's digest version from Clara.

"Elizabeth, can we talk?" she asked gently grabbing her arm.

"About the wedding or my love life?"

"The latter…"

"Not now, please? I'm barely keeping it together as it is today and I really don't want to ruin anything for Clara. You guys mean so much to me."

"And you us! Which is why I want to make sure you're okay and help you through this…"

Elizabeth put both her hands up as they reached the bridal suite. "It's ok, Abigail. I've created this mess. I'll fix it." She walking back into the room, making it impossible for Abigail to push her any further.

…..

Within the next hour, Jesse and the groomsmen including young Cody were standing in front of the resort chapel hall. It was time!

Viola, Julie, Becky, and Clara's friend Jess took turns making their way down the aisle.

Elizabeth turned to her kids, "Almost time you guys. Remember, Mommy is going to walk down first, and then you two follow when Auntie Clara says it's time."

They nodded, and she turned to take her place up front. Her heart stopped when she saw him standing there in his suit. She decided she'd never make it if she allowed herself to stare at him, so she found a spot on the back wall and walked straight ahead.

Jack couldn't help but gaze lovingly at Elizabeth as she walked towards him. It soon became no secret to anyone in the room how he felt about her, including William.

"Is that him?" he whispered to his wife from their seats. "The man she was dating?"

"I believe so." Grace smiled.

"Interesting."

"Oh William, relax," she laughed, lightly hitting her husband's arm.

"I am perfectly relaxed. She broke up with him right? We have nothing to worry about?"

"We had nothing to worry about before either and no, they aren't broken up… yet."

"What does that even mean?" Williams furrowed brow showed his confusion.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Ask Julie dear."

Elizabeth made it to the front, not thinking, she looked over at Jack. A small tear escaped her eyes. His heart broke when he saw it.

Next Asher and Mya began to walk down. Mya was poised and full of confidence as she went, dropping little red and white flowers along the way. Asher on the other hand took a few steps and stopped. The shy boy was not expecting so many eyes on him.

He just stood there, shaking his head as Mya tried to drag him down.

Jack and Elizabeth seeing what was happening, both stepped forward. Elizabeth stopped when she noticed Jack leave his position and knelt in front of Jesse. Catching Asher's eye, he smiled and waved him down. Asher smiled back and this time followed his sister the rest of the way.

"High-five buddy!" Jack squeezed his shoulder and brought Asher over to stand by him.

"Well, someone's trying hard to win you back," Julie teased.

"No…" Elizabeth whispered. "He's just being Jack." A smile grew on her face as she stood. Jack looked over and smiled back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman…"

Before long, Bill and Abigail stood and gave their blessing, entrusting Clara into the loving and capable hands of Jesse.

After a message from the reverend and a hymn, the vows were said and they officially became husband and wife.

The music began and the wedding party made their way back out of the hall. Jack held out his arm for Elizabeth, giving her a soft smile. She took it and followed Asher and Mya toward the doors.

"Sorry about stepping in with Asher, I know it's… well it's not my place."

"It's okay. Thank you for helping him."

Jack nodded. Being near her without being completely with her was too much.

Once outside a team of photographers stood at the ready. Shouting out directions as if on site at a real photoshoot. Jack desperately wanted to speak with her and get an idea where she was at with them, but there was no time to talk. He'd have to wait.

"Alright everyone!" the wedding planner called out. "It's time for the wedding party to go in except for the bride and groom. They'll join you after a few more pictures.

They all filed in and went to their respected tables. Jesse and Clara had decided to go with a small sweetheart table in the front for just them and to allow everyone else to sit with their families.

Jack watched as Elizabeth took her kids to one of the tables right off the dance floor, Julie not far behind. He couldn't help but want to be with them. No matter what they were going through right now, they were his family.

"You alright, son?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know it's only been two weeks but it feels like a year, Mom."

"Has she said anything?"

"Not yet."

"Well… the night is young." She kissed his cheek and they took their seats.

After a delicious dinner was served, formal dances were done, and cake had been served, the DJ opened up the dance floor for everyone else.

Elizabeth sat at the table with Asher watching Mya dance with her cousins in a little mob on the floor. She looked like a princess at the ball in her white flower girls dress. Her mom and dad were enjoying themselves as well. After so many years of marriage, 3 daughters and many trials, they were still as in love as ever. That's what Elizabeth wanted.

Lee came over in a fit of laughter. "Alright Elizabeth, you are going to dance with me!" he smiled.

"What? Lee no, it's fine. Go dance with your wife."

"She won't dance with me right now! She complained I was leading too much." Lee shook his head. "Come on, I want to dance with my friend and sister."

"Oh alright." Elizabeth took his hand and went out to the dance floor.

As they danced, Lee noticed Elizabeth watching Jack from across the dance floor.

"You okay?"

"I will be," she smiled up at him.

Rosie was across the room and walked over to Jack linking her arm with his. "I need a dance partner and you're it."

"I don't really feel like dancing, Rosie."

"Hush now, it's your brother's wedding, dancing is required."

Jack protested a little more as Rosie pulled him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

"See this isn't so bad, is it?"

"No I guess not," he laughed. His grin faded when he caught Elizabeth dancing with Lee. "She's so beautiful," he whispered.

Rosie didn't need to look to see who he was referring to. "You want to go cut in? I'm sure Lee won't mind."

"Can't. I promised to give her space."

"Space is overrated. Especially when you're in love. Here's what I think you should do..." Jack laughed as he listened to Rosie's elaborate plan on how he should profess his love for her and put a stop to this break once and for all. "See, it's simple!"

"Rosie, nothing with you is ever simple. Besides, its Jesse and Clara's night. I'm not about to make a spectacle of himself at their wedding reception."

"Always you with the logic!"

The song ended and Elizabeth took her seat back at the table next to her son, who had somehow manage to find himself a second piece of cake.

"Another piece of cake Ash? You are going to have the sugar high of a lifetime, little man," she said lifting him up onto her lap.

"It's good Mama. Here, you eat." He lifted a spoonful up for her to taste.

"Yum, very good. No more after this though okay?"

"Okay. My tummy is full anyway." He took one more large bite before putting his fork down. "I go dance with sissy?"

"Yup go on." She placed him on the ground and watched as he ran off to be with his sister and cousins. She only hoped he'd work off some of that sugar before she tried to put him to bed. Otherwise, she would be in trouble.

Elizabeth looked around the room while she finished what was left of the piece of cake. Even in the huge crowd, she felt alone. She hated this feeling, even more so now thinking that if she wasn't so afraid, she wouldn't have to be. She watched as Tom and Julie danced, thoroughly enjoying each others company. Lee and Rosie, Jesse and Clara, Lionel and Viola all doing the same.

She knew she needed to just do it. Make a decision and be done with it. Problem was, she was still so paralyzed.

"Well this is quite a wedding," Grace took a seat down next to her daughter.

"It is. Clara is certainly happy."

"She is. You know, you deserve that too, dear."

"What does that mean, Mother?" Elizabeth sighed. Here was one more person trying to tell her what to do.

"Nothing, just saying."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Grace looked over at the dance floor. Seeing a young man in his seat talking, looking about as miserable as her daughter. Also like her daughter, he was trying his best to hide it.

"The best man over there, is that him?"

"Who, Mom?" She knew exactly who she was asking about.

"Jack, your friend."

"Yes, that's him," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Your sister explained to us what happened. I'm glad he's alright."

"Me too."

"And are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to do what's best."

"Are you sure about that? Because let me tell you sweetie, you look even more miserable right now than you did when Charles left."

"Excuse me?"

"Elizabeth, this is your life we're talking about here."

"I know, Mother."

"You're scared, that's what you are. I understand that. We all get scared. But sometimes, dear we need to take a leap of faith and trust that the Lord is good, and one way or another it will be okay."

Elizabeth just stared off at nothing in particular.

Grace looked over and saw William waving her towards the door.

"I guess I should go. Your father is ready to leave. We aren't as young as we once were," she teased, getting a small smile in return from Elizabeth. "Goodnight, Beth. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

She hugged her mom goodnight, but before Grace turned to leave she took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"May I say one more thing?"

"You will whether I say "yes" or "no" so go ahead," she sassed with a smile.

"Don't let what Charles did define your future. He was a sorry excuse for a man and he didn't deserve you. Just promise me you'll ask the Lord to show you what He has in store for you, and for the courage to take it without fear."

"Love you, Mom."

"Promise me, Elizabeth Marie?" Grace's voice was stern but her eyes and smile showed only love.

"I promise, Mom."

"Good. I love you my precious girl." She kissed her daughter and went to meet her husband.

Elizabeth wiped a few tears from her eyes and excused herself, leaving her kids in her sisters capable hands.

She walked out onto the large wrap around porch of the reception building just as the last bit of sun could be seen over the mountains. Leaning against the railing she let all her emotions spill out. So was so confused, and as everyone could have guessed, scared. The answer was there, she knew exactly what she wanted. Why couldn't she just say it? She decided to take her mom's advice, nothing else was working.

"Okay Lord, I need your help. I don't know what to do. I'm scared to death of the unknown. What if I choose Jack only to lose him? What if I give up now and miss out on the most wonderful future with someone truly amazing? What if…" she sighed. "Give me a sign Lord. Something so I know what to do. Whatever direction you guide me Lord, I'll go. Just… show me."

She gave herself a few more minutes to compose herself before re-entering the noisy reception hall.

"Hi Mommy!" Mya ran up, jumping into her arms.

"Hi sweetie! Are you having fun?"

"Yup! I love dancing!" she said with a twirl. "For my birthday this year, I want a princess ball!"

"Oh dear," Elizabeth chuckled. "That sounds elaborate."

"Papa said it was doable."

"Of course he did," she shook her head smiling.

Just then, Mya saw Jack standing not too far away, in conversation with one of his relatives and called out to him.

"Hi angel." Jack smiled as he walked over to her. He couldn't help it, he knew he told Elizabeth he'd give them space, but a part of his heart belonged to that little girl. He couldn't not go to her.

"Will you dance with me, please?" she asked taking his hand.

Jack looked to Elizabeth for permission, not wanting to make things harder. "If it's alright with your mom?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yay!"

Jack took Mya's hand and led her out to the dance floor, spinning her once, much to the little girl's delight.

Elizabeth sat down at her table watching them both. Jack's face was brighter than she had seen all night as he danced with her daughter. Was this it? Was this her sign?

"Oh gosh you remember this song, Beth?" Julie said taking the seat next to her, carrying a sleeping Asher in her arms.

"What?" she had been so focused on them dancing she wasn't paying attention. "Wow, Ash buddy, what happened?" she laughed.

"Oh he danced his little heart out and then crawled into my lap and bam! He was out. I don't mind, he's all soft and cuddly," they laughed. "But yeah, the song, don't you remember?"

"What song?"

"Walking in Memphis", it's Dad's favorite song ever remember? We used to dance to it with him in the kitchen when he'd cook breakfast on Saturday mornings."

Elizabeth smiled. "I loved doing that." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned back to Jack and Mya. Jack had the same look in his eyes that her dad had all the many times they'd dance. A look of joy and love.

There it was. Her sign.

It all became crystal clear. There was nothing to decide. Regardless of the unknowns and fears, her heart belonged to Jack.

The song ended and Mya dragged Jack back to the table.

"Mommy, you should dance with Uncle Jack now! He's really good."

"Angel, I don't know if Mom..."

"I… I'd love to dance with you." Her eyes met his. For the first time that whole night, they truly and deeply looked at one another.

Jack felt as if all the air had left his chest. Did she really just agree to dance with him? He let go of Mya's end and extended his to Elizabeth who took it with a small smile as he led her out.

"Jesse, look over there! They're dancing!" Clara whispered, bouncing in her new husband's arms as they danced.

Jesse let out a sigh. "Finally! Do you think this means they're okay?"

"I hope so! They've both looked miserable tonight!"

On the dance floor, Jack and Elizabeth avoided making eye contact at first, their minds full of so many thoughts, it was unbearable.

Jack held Elizabeth as close as he dared. Dancing there with her in his arms was almost more than he could stand. He tried to keep his expectation under control, he wanted her more than he wanted his next breath. If she was about to walk away from them all together, he wasn't sure he'd survive it.

For Elizabeth, the smell of his cologne, the feel of his hand around hers with his other holding her waist was going to be her undoing. She was kicking herself for not fighting her fears before this. If she had, all the pain she had caused them both could have been avoided.

When their eyes finally met, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Talk to me Elizabeth," he whispered. He held her gaze, catching a glimpse of the tears welling in her eyes. "Please, just talk to me."

"Jack… I don't know how to begin."

"Elizabeth, its me. You can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath before whispering, "I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"Of us."

Jack gazed down at her. He could only imagine what she was going through emotionally. He had to fight for this though, for them. He could be strong enough for them both. "Tell me."

His sweet voice gave her the peace she needed to explain. "I was so hurt before, Jack. Hurt more than I ever thought possible. But I got over it, and I realized it wasn't right for me or my kids. But then you and I got together, everything seemed perfect and… I just got scared. " They continued dancing on through the next song.

"What did I do wrong?" Jack asked. Desperate to fix this anyway he could.

"Jack, you did absolutely nothing wrong!" Her hand went up to the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek. It was as if it was the most natural thing she'd ever done. As if she'd done it a million times and would continue to do it for the rest of their lives. "Like I said I was so hurt. Then I met you. A wonderful, caring, and loving man. The man of my dreams. The man I thought didn't exist. And I..." She stopped, breaking her gaze to look past him.

"What? You what Elizabeth?" Jack softly pleaded.

"The way I feel about you Jack… I just, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

"Elizabeth, how do you feel? I know exactly how I feel, what about you?" He needed to hear the words.

"Jack, I'm in love with you."

Their pace as they danced, slowed. It was all Jack could do not to pull her into his arms and kiss her so deeply that she'd never doubt his feelings for her. It physically hurt not to do so. He took a quick look around at all the wedding guests and then back to Elizabeth.

"Take a walk with me?" She nodded and quickly walked towards her sister, not letting go of his hand until the distance demanded it.

"Julie, keep an eye on the kids for me?" she said as she took off her heels, now carrying them looped over her fingers.

"Of course, but where are you going?" Julie looked behind her sister noticing a very anxious Jack watching them. "Oh, I see. On one condition!"

Elizabeth sighed exasperated. "What is it Jules?"

"You tell him the everything. He deserves it Beth."

"I just did. Now can I go?"

"Go go!" With that Elizabeth quickly went back to Jack's side. He took her hand, holding it tightly in his and lead her out of the reception hall.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as they headed down a small hill outside the reception hall.

"To the lake. There's a spot just down here where we should be left alone," he pointed in the direction of the docks and old boat house.

As they rounded the corner of the boathouse, Jack gently swung Elizabeth around leaning her against the back outer wall. He couldn't wait another moment to feel her lips against his.

Elizabeth let out a quiet moan as their lips touched. With her hands at his hips, she pulled him in closer. Her mouth opened more, giving him an invitation to go deeper. It was an invitation he eagerly accepted.

"Did you mean it? What you said up there?" he said a minute later as he pulled away, completely out of breath.

"That I'm in love with you?" she asked catching her own breath.

"Yes."

"I meant it Jack. I don't want any more time away from you. You have my heart, my whole heart."

He kissed her again, deeply and without holding anything back. "Good, because I need you Elizabeth. I'm madly in love with you."


	18. A New Start

Note: I got a review commenting on Asher's vocal skills recently. You are right, he talks advanced for an 18 month old, but that's because he is 2 1/2 :) I base his verbal skills off my own little monkey of the same age. Asher was only 18 month in the beginning before the time jump. Hope that helps!

A New Start

"I love you… so much," Elizabeth whispered as Jack's lips made their way south along her neck.

"I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for so long." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I should have done it sooner. Maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened."

"Jack, no," she pushed him back just enough to look him in the eyes. "The last two weeks were all my fault. I honestly don't think anything you could have done would have changed that." She sighed, wishing so hard to take back the uncertainty and pain she had caused with her worry. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" He touched his lips to hers again ever so briefly.

"Whatever fears I have, they can't take away from the love I feel for you. You're a part of me Jack Thornton, and it's wonderful." She was finally at peace as a few soft tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

"You have my heart Elizabeth. Now, and always." He moved his lips to meet hers again. Releasing his desire for her with each movement. His hands slid from her face, down her arms until they rested on her hips. She felt amazing. There was a new and exciting energy running through his veins at the touch of her. A feeling he'd worried was lost, but did his best to continue to hope that it would all be alright.

Elizabeth removed her hands from his hair to his chest, nudging him far enough to regain some composure. "Jack… Jack we should head back soon."

"Oh right," he took the big breath of air his lungs desperately needed. "The kids are still in there, and my family…"

"Right."

"Yeah we should go back." He held her hands tightly, afraid she'd disappear if he let go. "Just promise me, no more breaks. We're together. It's you and me."

"I promise, Jack."

They walked back hand in hand to the reception 20 minutes from when they left. Both now determined to make their relationship work no matter what.

Immediately as they entered the reception hall, most of the eyes shifted their focus to them. Something the couple noticed right away.

"Well this isn't awkward at all," Jack teased, not letting go of her hand.

"Just be thankful my parents have already left for the night. Now that would have been awkward," she giggled.

"Oh, well when you put it that way…" They both laughed.

Charlotte watched them from across the room. She was smiling from ear to ear at the happy sight before her. She said a silent prayer to God, thanking him for leading them through the darkness, and asking for an extra amount of protection over them as they moved forward. Afterall, no relationship was easy.

"Care to dance, babe?"

She swooned at the sound of his nickname for her coming off his lips again. She looked around, seeing Julie still holding Asher and Mya dancing on the dance floor with Bill. "I'd love to."

Jack led her onto the dance floor holding her as close as he dared with the kids and family present.

"I've wanted to tell you all day how beautiful you look," he whispered in her ear. "I've never seen a more beautiful woman. Everytime I looked at you it pained me not to kiss you."

She blushed at his comments. "You've looked pretty dapper yourself tonight Thornton. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted to kiss you every moment I've seen you."

"Should we go back to the boat house?" he teased. "It's dark, no one will see us."

"That ideas more tempting than you know," she giggled. "I really don't want this moment to end, but I need to get the kids to bed soon."

Jack kissed her forehead softly. "Can I help?"

"Really?" she giggled.

"Elizabeth, this is me remember? Yes, I want to help. I've missed them too."

She nodded and when the next song ended they walked over to the table where Julie was sitting.

"Well, well, well! You two certainly look cozy since your little talk. Did you tell her Jack?"

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"That I love you, and yes I did. You what the best part is?"

"What?" Julie exclaimed.

"She loves me too." He raised Elizabeth's hand to his lips, making her blush.

"Well of course she does! This is so exciting Beth! Really, I can't even tell you how happy we all are!"

"Not as happy as I am," Jack grinned.

Elizabeth's blush deepened. "Alright guys let's change the subject before my cheeks permanently look this red." They all laughed. "But I will say, I'm very, very happy right now."

"Wonderful!" Julie bounced.

"Mama?" Asher groaned, all the excitement from Julie had woken him. "Are we home yet?"

"No sweetie, we're staying the night at the hotel remember?"

"Okay. I go back to sleep then."

"Come see me first bud." He reached out his little arms and she took him from Julie.

"Thank you for watching him Jules."

"My pleasure! He's such a dear!"

Mya ran up and hugged Jacks legs. "I love dancing! I could dance all night!" she squealed.

"I'm so glad you're having fun sweetie, but it's time for bed," Elizabeth told them.

"Really?" Mya whined with a big yawn.

"Oh yes," she laughed. "We're hours passed in fact."

"Come here angel, I'll carry you." Jack reached out and pick Mya up into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and smiled.

"I missed you Uncle Jack."

"I missed you too, sweetie." He kissed her head and she drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and content with him.

They said their goodbyes and headed out to the hotel part of the resorte.

"This is us," Elizabeth said a few minutes later. She shifted her sleeping son in her arms and unlocked the door.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, they're pretty much out I think. I bet I can get them in their pj's and tucked in without even waking them."

She carried Asher over to the bed and started putting Asher in his Paw Patrol pjs. He was so tired he didn't even wake up.

When he was tucked in she reached for Mya, doing the same thing.

"That's impressive," Jack laughed as she finished. Once she stepped away from the kids bed, he pulled her into his arms for a slow, loving kiss. "See you tomorrow?"

"Just one minute," she took his hand and led him into the adjoining room.

"Hold on here, how'd you manage to get two rooms when Tom and I have to share?" he teased.

"Clara likes me more I guess," she shrugged with a grin.

"I guess so!" They laughed softly as he pulled her back against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met again, each loving the closeness they were feeling once again. "We're here all day tomorrow. Come by in the morning?"

"Count on it." After a few more minutes of kissing, Jack pulled back. "If I don't leave soon I won't make it out that door."

Elizabeth giggled. "Alright, as much as want you to stay, I should let you go. See you tomorrow, Jarrick."

"See you then."

She closed the door behind him and leaned her back against it.

"Thank you, Lord. Thank you for your sign, and for protecting me from myself. Mostly, thank you for Jack," she giggled. "I'm ready for the future now."

Jack was heading back to his room with a joy in his step that he couldn't stop if he tried. Just as he reached his floor he received a text from Tom.

" _Hey man, Julie and I hanging out in the room."_

" _Give us a bit?"_

"Tom, you are such a rascal." Jack laughed, shaking his head.

" _Sure bro. Don't do anything stupid."_

" _Me? Never ;)"_

Jack walked around the hotel for a bit thinking about all that had happened that night. He couldn't remember ever being so happy. Elizabeth and he had made it through a nightmare and came out stronger. He was more confident now than ever in their future.

He was sitting in the lobby when his phone beeped again. This time it was Elizabeth.

" _I miss you already."_

" _I miss you too. I was just sitting here in the lobby thinking about how happy am I right now."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _Completely"_

" _Wait, why are you in the lobby?"_

" _Tom."_

" _Apparently he and Julie and "chatting" it up in our room and he asked for a little space."_

" _Good Lord, those two!"_

" _So much trouble, lol."_

" _Well…"_

" _Well what?"_

" _Why don't you come back to my room?"_

" _You sure?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _I'll be waiting."_

Jack slide his phone in his back pocket and rushed up the stairs and down the hall. He grinned from ear to ear when he caught sight her. His beautiful love stood at her doorway with a matching smile in her light blue pj shorts and baggy shirt.

"You can't do that you know," he said seriously.

"Do what?"

"Stand there looking so gorgeous and expect not to be kissed."

"Who said I expected not to be kissed?" she flirted.

With that invitation he closed the distance and kissed her so passionately her knees almost gave way beneath her.

Elizabeth grasped his collar with both hands and pulled him into her room closing the door behind them.

She walked over, shutting the kids door most of the way before walking back and taking his hand.

Jack let go of her hand for a moment to take off his suit jacket and tie, draping them over a chair. He watched as she climbed on to the bed and laid down, waiting for him. He hesitated for a moment before taking off his button down, tossing it over with the rest before laying next to her. In his undershirt and pants.

Things were different between them now. They'd made it through the fire and now knowing what it would be like to be without the other, they were both ready to move forward.

They laid there on their sides, facing each other but not speaking, just taking in the sight of other. Jack reached over a move a stray curl back behind her ear. His eyes moving from her eyes to her lips and back again.

He leaned in. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth. I've missed you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"I've missed you too. I know this is my fault and all but I…"

"Shh, don't do that. It's okay now. We're together and moving forward, that's all that matters."

"I love you." She leaned forward allowing her lips to lightly glide over his as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her in deeper.

Her hands ran up his back under his shirt, lighting him up inside. Her warm slender fingers felt amazing against his tightened muscles. If you'd asked him, he'd say there was no better feeling in the world. He rolled her over underneath himself taking their kiss further as he pulled his undershirt up over his head, allowing her hands better access as they roamed.

Elizabeth moaned as Jack rolled back over, taking her with him again. His hands now traveling up her sides under her loose fitted shirt. They were smooth and hot against her skin. She could feel herself getting carried away and fast as she tried to keep her wits about her. Then reality set back in.

"Jack, the kids," Elizabeth started to say. "They're just over there."

She was right. He hadn't meant to, but he allowed himself to be swept away by his feelings for her. He rolled her to the side, created a little distance to cool down as he took her hand.

"You're right." He took a deep breath as he tried to distract himself from the thoughts in his mind. Thoughts on what it would be like to love her completely. Now wasn't the time though and he knew that. It didn't take away his desire for her however.

"As good as that felt…" she said in between deep breaths. "Maybe we should just talk."

"On one condition, we stay laying here together," he gave her his dimpled grin that she loved so much.

"Deal." She kissed him again, letting her tongue slide smoothly passed his lips. They both started laughing softly, lips still touching, a moment later. Each realizing how hard it was going to be not to escalate further.

"Okay, so what did I miss?" he teased after pulling back from another round of kisses.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Not a lot I guess. Though, I did take the kids to Boston to see Charles."

Jack sat up on his arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine. He mentioned taking the kids to the aquarium and suggested I come too. I didn't feel like being away from them so I agreed. It had nothing to do with him, I promise."

Jack relaxed a bit and held her in his arms. "How'd the kids do?"

"Mya was pretty normal. Asher really doesn't know what to make of Charles. He was so shy I couldn't get him to really talk with his dad."

"Charles take that okay? Can't imagine he likes that."

"Yeah, it's tricky. Truth be told, I'm not sure Charles knows what to make of Asher either," she sighed. "It's so hard. He doesn't know them. You know them better I think."

Jack remained quiet. He knew what she said was true.

"You know, Mya said something to me the other week. She said that you love her and Asher."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The same way Lee and Lionel love their… kids." She looked up, hoping she didn't overstep. She saw nothing but a big happy smile on his handsome face.

"She's a smart girl," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"I love them, babe. They're wonderful kids. I'd do anything for them."

She looked deep into his eyes, seeing that he meant what he said. "You're wonderful Jack. I'm so glad you're in our lives." She kissed him again, this time careful not to get too carried away. "What about you? Healing up okay?" She placed her hand gently over the bandage still present.

"Yeah. Off all meds and the doctor said I should be as good as new soon. I'm on light duty right now at work."

"So glad your healing. I should have been around more to help."

"Babe, I mean it. I'm not holding the past 2 weeks against you and I don't want you doing it either. We love each other. That's all that matters to me."

"You're amazing."

"I don't know about that. I do know I want to be a best I can be for you."

"And I you."

"I have to ask though to be sure, are you okay with me remaining a police detective?"

"Yes. I'll still worry about you whenever you aren't with me. I'll just make sure I show you as much love as I can when you're with me," she smiled at him lovingly.

"Now that sounds like a great plan. I think I'll do the same." She giggled as he's lips danced around her ear and down her neck before pulling back. "About the guard…"

"Jack your jobs are a part of you. I'm proud of the man you are and the desire you have to make this world a better place. I promise, I'll do my best to support you and love you no matter what."

"Okay," he smiled. "Promise me something though, if you have concerns or worries about my work, you tell me. No holding back. We'll walk this path together."

"I promise."

They snuggled closer to one another as they drifted off to sleep, both completely at peace.

….

Jack woke up first the next morning with Elizabeth's head still resting on his chest. He sat up slightly to see the kids fast asleep in the next room. Gingerly he adjusted Elizabeth's body, hoping not to wake her as he removed himself from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she groaned, waking up slowly as he was putting his shirt back on.

"Shh, go back to sleep babe." He walked back over and kissed her head.

"What time is it?" She sat up.

"Early morning. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. Figured I'd get out before the kids saw me."

"Oh, probably a good idea. They'll have so many questions," she giggled.

"I was thinking I can come back later and we can do breakfast together? The four of us," he said gesturing towards the kids.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, feeling as if she'd never get tired of them. "I love you, Jarrick."

"I love you too." He gave her a quick peck and quietly walked out of her room.

When Jack reached his bedroom on the next floor he quietly and carefully entered, not really sure what he was about to find in his room. He looked over towards the two double beds and found only Tom. A sigh of relief came loudly out of his mouth as he closed the door behind him.

He hung his suit jacket up in the closet just as Tom woke up.

"And where were you?" Tom asked, half laughing as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well someone kicked me out of my own room last night so I had to improvise."

"Only for an hour or so! I tried texting you but you never answered."

Jack looked down at his phone. "Huh, must have died on me last night." He quickly connected it to the charger before grabbing some close for the day.

"So, tell me! Where the heck were you man?" Tom was like a kid on christmas, he was so eager.

"Well when you kicked me out I went to the lobby for a bit, but I um, sort of ended up in Elizabeth's room."

"Seriously!" Tom laughed. "Guess you two really are back together huh?"

"We are, but it's not like that. The kids were asleep so we just curled up together," he smiled. "Next thing I knew it was morning. We just slept next to each other. Nothing happened like what you're thinking."

"Right." Tom said all drawn out.

"I'm serious Tom. Look I'm gonna shower and met her and the kids for breakfast. That alright with you officer?" Jack teased.

"All yours brother," he gestured towards the bathroom. "But come on, you really just slept?" he asked again.

"Yes!" Jack turned back, rolling his eyes.

"But be real here, you wanted more right?"

"Sheesh, Tom!" Jack shook his head. "Yes I wanted more. She's the love of my life. But only when it's the right time, and last night was not it. Okay?"

"Okay, okay. Just checking. Go enjoy your cold shower," he teased.

"Shut it Tom."

Jack closed the door to the shower and laughed.

…..

Not long after Elizabeth stepped out of the shower, there was a knock on the door. She rushed to the door expecting Jack, but to her surprise it was her parents.

"Morning, sweetheart! We're heading back to the city this morning. Just wanted to say goodbye before we did," William said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course! The kids are just in there room watching a little TV."

William headed straight for his grandkids, sitting on the bed with them.

"So kids, what are we watching?" he asked.

"Miles of Tomorrowland," Mya groaned.

"What's wrong, Mya? You don't like it?"

"Not really, but it was Asher's turn to pick."

"Oh, well, it's good to take turns, sweetie."

"It'd be easier if I had a sister. Then I wouldn't have to watch stupid boy shows."

"That's possible, but for now I think it's best you get used to having Asher as a brother."

"If you say so…"

William tried hard to keep a straight face, but he found his granddaughter simply adorable.

Elizabeth too chuckled at the conversation before turning back to Grace.

"Mom? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course dear. What is it?"

Elizabeth couldn't contain her smile. "I wanted to tell you I made a decision last night."

Grace pulled her daughter into a hug. "When can I meet him? Officially that is."

"How'd you know I chose him?" she laughed.

"Oh, sweetie you look so happy right now! Of course you picked him!"

"True," she laughed. "As far as meeting him, I'd say… soon. Maybe not today though. I want to take today just us and the kids."

"That's smart. In that case, let me tell your father the news later. I'm thinking when we're far enough away from here he won't just turn the car around to interrogate him." They both laughed at the thought.

"Dad will like him, right?"

"Of course he will. You know him, he loves you and your sisters and the grandkids more than anything. He just wants you to be happy and loved like you deserve."

"Jack makes me very happy and as far as I'm concerned, he's better than what I deserve."

"Well, then how can he not like him?" she giggled.

"Ready dear?" William asked coming back into Elizabeth's room effectively ending their conversation.

"Yes, let me go hug the kids goodbye and we can go."

A minute later Elizabeth closed the door behind her parents. Asher ran into the room, tugging on her arm.

"Mama, I hungry!"

"We'll go down to breakfast soon. Just waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Uncle Jack."

"Yay! I love Uncle Jack! Mya, Uncle Jack is coming for breakfast!"

…..

Jack stepped out of the steamy bathroom in just his blue jeans. Hair still slightly damp from his shower.

He looked around for Tom but found nothing except a note stuck to his suitcase. It didn't say much, just that he was heading out earlier to meet Julie. They were leaving early to spend the day in the city together.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He'd never seen his brother so interested in a girl before. He couldn't blame him. The Thatcher women were a force of nature.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and flopped on the bed to make a few calls.

While in the shower, Jack had come up with an idea for something to do with their day. Something he thought they all could enjoy together. Once everything was in place he grabbed his rust red shirt from his bag, pulling it over his head. He looked at himself in the mirror, messing with his unruly cowlick. Most days he hated the thing and missed the days while deployed in the guard where his hair was so short the cowlick didn't exist. He thought of going back to that just for that reason. Then he remembered how much Elizabeth liked it. How soothing it felt when she'd run her fingers through his hair. That thought lead to another thought, and another and another until...

"Calm yourself, Jack, or you'll need another shower," he briefly scolded himself.

Seconds later his smile returned as he looked at his reflection. He was ready. Ready for a day with Elizabeth and the kids.

Up on the next floor, Elizabeth was still in the bathroom when Jack arrived. She was taking a bit more time in there this morning, paying extra attention to her hair and makeup. More so than she had in the last two weeks for sure. It wasn't for her benefit, she wanted to look good for Jack.

"Mommy? Someone's at the door. Is it Uncle Jack?" Mya called out.

"I don't know sweetie, why dont you go ask?" she smiled.

Asher jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "Who are you?" he yelled.

Jack could only laugh at first, having heard the whole exchange from outside the room. "It's Uncle Jack, bud. Can I come in?"

"Mama, can Uncle Jack come in?"

"Of course he can! Let him in, please." Asher and Mya both opened the heavy door. Bouncing on Jack as soon as he was inside.

"Kids take it easy on Uncle Jack!" The was they were jumping on him made her afraid they'd re-injure him.

"It's okay, I can take whatever they've got," he grinned.

"Don't be so sure, hon," she warned.

"Uncle Jack, we're watching cartoons while mama plays dress up, come come!" Jack picked them both up and carried them back over to the bed, one in each arm. Playfully dropping them one at a time.

Elizabeth walked up, placing a hand on the small of Jack's back. "I'm not playing dress up, Ash, I was just getting ready."

"You did try on a lot of outfits, Mommy. That is how you play dress up," Mya added.

Elizabeth gave her daughter a playful glare. "Either way, I'm ready now. Who's hungry?"

"ME!" Everyone called out, including Jack.

Jack and Elizabeth left the room hand in hand as they followed Mya and Asher over toward the dining hall.

When he thought the kids weren't paying attention, Jack turned to kiss Elizabeth's lips briefly.

"You look amazing this morning. I like this dress. Blue suits you."

"Thank you, you too. I like you in red." She squeezed his hand.

"Mama, why you holding Uncle Jack's hand?" Asher asked, interrupting their thoughts.

"Because I…"

"There it is! Hey, Asher! Lets race!" Mya yelled.

"Okay!"

Jack laughed as the kids took off further ahead towards the dining hall, "Well I guess we dodged that bullet."

"For now," Elizabeth laughed.

"What were you going to tell him anyway?"

"That I didn't want you to get lost," she said playfully.

"Ah, great. Funny, babe."

"I thought so," she gave his cheek a quick kiss. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. I need to figure out how to handle all their questions. I'm sure as we spend more time together more will come up."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Never," she smiled. "I just want to go about it the right way, whatever that is."

Jack nodded. "Hey, about today, is Mya still into horses?"

"Oh very much. Why do you ask?"

"I have a plan for our day today if you're interested. See, the family that runs this resort are old friends of ours so I made a couple calls this morning." He whispered the rest of the plan, so Mya wouldn't hear just yet.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Jack! You think Asher could do it too?"

"Definitely, as long as one of us is with him."

"Perfect!"

They met up with the Coulters and Viola and her family in the dining hall. The men moved a string of tables together so they could all sit together.

Abigail, Bill and their kids joined a few minutes later, so Lee and Jack pushed another table up.

"This is just like being at the cafe, Abigail. Except this time you get sit out here with us!" Lee noted.

"And this food is amazing!" Abigail added, taking another bite of her omelet.

"Oh now, don't talk like that. This food is good but I'd take yours over this anyday!" Bill said sweetly.

The group conversed easily over the course of the meal. Lee made eye contact with Elizabeth, silently gaining her attention. He gestured away from the table, asking her to step away for a minute.

"Jack, can you keep an eye on the kids for a moment?"

"Of course."

She placed her napkin on the table and followed Lee away from the table.

"You seem much better today," he smiled. "You okay?"

"Yes. Lee I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. You were just trying to help and I pushed you away."

"Eh, I knew what was going on. I don't hold it against you."

"Well, thank you for that." She hugged her "brother", thankful for his presence in her life. "Was there something else? You look nervous."

"Charles came to see me about you."

"What? When?" she gasped.

"A few weeks ago, right around Jack's injury."

"And you're telling me now? Leland Coulter!"

"I know! I'm sorry. Things were a little crazy for you then if you don't remember? Besides, I didn't think it would turn into anything but then I heard he's actually been around some and I realized I was wrong."

"What did he want?"

"My help probably. We never got around to that. I sort of kicked him out."

"Why?"

"He wants you back. His family encouraging him. He doesn't deserve you. Jack there, he deserves you. I'm only saying this now because what you two have is special and I don't want Charles to ruin it."

"He can't. I love Jack, not him."

"Good. Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I didn't want to rock the boat."

"I get it," she sighed. "If he does anything again please let me know."

"I will."

They walked back to the table to finish their meal. Elizabeth did understand Lee's decision. Even if she wished he'd just told her when it happened.

Once everyone was finished Jack grabbed lunch to go from the kitchen staff and walked back with Elizabeth and the kids so they could get ready for their adventure.

"Where are we going?" Mya asked as they walked to the car.

"Someplace special," Jack said placing Mya in her carseat.

Elizabeth tossed him the keys once she was done buckling in Asher and they made their way down the picturesque treeline roads.

About 3 miles later, they drove up to a large red barn just outside a beautiful multi-acre field of wildflowers.

"Oh Jack, this is gorgeous," Elizabeth gasped.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Uncle Jack? What kind of animals live here?" Mya asked.

"Mostly horses and a few cats," he laughed. "Want to check it out?"

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

The walked up to the front of the barn, the kids quickly getting distracted by a brown, white, and orange cat who was busy bathing in the sun.

"Well if it isn't Jack Thornton!" A man about Jack's age said coming out of the barn.

"Morning Mike." He shook the man's hand. "This is Elizabeth and these two rascals are Mya and Asher."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Mike, my family's lived up here for a very long time." Mike knelt down in front of Mya. "Now Mya, I hear you're a bit of a horse enthusiast?"

"I'm a what now?" she asked confused, making the adults laugh.

"It means you really like horses, sweetie," Elizabeth clarified.

"Oh, yes I do a lot!"

"That's great to hear! See, it just so happens that I have some horses in the barn here that are just dying to get out for a ride today. Any chance you want to help with that?"

"Me? I could ride? On a horse? Really?" the little girl bounced.

"Of course, but your mom or Jack here will have to ride with you."

"Me too, me too?" Asher asked tugging on Jack's arm.

"Yes, you too, bud. But you'll need to be calm and listen."

"I can do that for the horsey."

"Good," Jack grinned.

They walked into the spacious barn, down the lane with horses on both sides.

"Mike, this place is immaculate. When'd you finish the remodel?"

"Finished it last fall. It was a long, tedious process. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out." He walked over to a tall, beautiful tan horse. "Mya, I think this horse is perfect for you and your mom."

"What's its name?" she asked.

"Her is Duchess."

Mya gasped, "Hi Duchess, you are very pretty."

Jack picked up Asher and carried him over to the black horse with grey patches around his eyes.

"Hey Asher, what do you think this horse is named?"

The little boy studied the horse carefully before answering. "I think his name should be… bat horse!" he giggled. "See, he has a mask on his face."

"Smart kid." Mike said. "This is Batman, but sometimes we call him Bruce."

"Why Bruce?" Asher asked confused.

"I'll tell you someday." Jack hugged Asher tighter. He was over the moon to spend the day with them.

It didn't take long to get the horses ready to ride. Jack grabbed his backpack with their swimsuits and lunch from the car before they left.

"What's in there?" Asher asked.

"Lunch."

"Oooh, don't forget it!"

"I won't. So, you going to ride with me?"

"Yes, please!"

Jack lead them along the well used path that wove through the resort. Both kids did a remarkable job staying focused and calm while riding. Jack helped Asher with his fidgetiness by playing "I spy". It worked great, even if Asher repeatedly picked a horse or tree.

"There's a spot down here by the river. Great for lunch and for the kids to wade in the river."

"Sounds good to me. What do you think kids?"

"I hungry!" Asher yelled.

"You're always hungry, Ash, can you just say "lunch please"?"

"Lunch please, Uncle Jack?"

Jack tied up the horses while Elizabeth lead the kids to the bank. She laid out the blanket for lunch and took a seat, admiring the land around her.

"This is beautiful, Jack. What a day!"

"Glad you're enjoying it, babe. The kids too." He wrapped his arm around her.

"They are. They've really missed you. Mya even said we should take you to the aquarium."

"I'd be up for that."

After lunch, Jack and the kids changed into their swimsuits and took a dip in the river. The water was slow moving and shallow, making it perfect for the kids. It didn't take long for them to start a splash war with Jack. He didn't mind at all, though he pretend to for fun.

As Elizabeth was cleaning up from their lunch her phone went off. She took a look at it and ignored it.

"Who was it?" Jack asked.

" S," she spelled.

"Ah. He in town again?"

"I don't know. I didn't answer."

"You can, if you feel you should." She stared at him. "I trust you babe."

Her phone went off again. Seeing it was Charles agains she answered it. Mouthing "sorry" has she stepped aside to take the call.

"Hey Charles."

"Hey Beth, hows it going?"

"Going well. I'm out of town with the kids this weekend for a wedding."

"Oh nice. Where abouts?"

She thought for a moment, wondering why he wanted to know. Even after all Lee had said, she did her best to assume it was friendly conversation and answered. "A mountain resort upstate."

"I bet it's beautiful up there. Whos wedding?"

"Abigail's daughter, Clara."

"Well tell them congratulations for me."

"Sure." There was a long pause, making Elizabeth wonder again why he called in the first place. "Do you need something?"

"Oh um, not particularly. We just haven't talked in a bit. I was looking at my schedule and it might be a couple weeks before I'm back in town. Just thought I should let you know."

"Oh ok. You don't owe me any information Charles."

"I think I do though. That's how this is suppose to work right?"

"Depends on what this is, I suppose."

"Yes, well I hope…"

Jack as playing with the kids in the water, it made her smile to see them so happy. Jack called out to Asher to be careful, loud enough that Charles heard.

"Who was that, Beth?"

"That was... Jack," she winced, not sure how this conversation was going to end. She walked a lot further toward the horse. Hoping she was enough out of earshot.

"Jack? Who's Jack? Some new guy of Julies?"

"No. He's with me. Remember I'm seeing someone?" Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. If he really was trying to get back with her, this want help derail that.

"Oh right. Wait he spends time with the kids too?"

"Yes Charles, he does."

"I thought you two were having problems?"

"I never said that, and no we're fine. Great even."

"Well, you never mentioned that our kids were spending time with this man." His tone was dry and full of annoyance, one she knew well.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you knew that would be the case. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. Besides, it was his brother that married Clara this weekend. He has every right to be here."

"I guess I shouldn't have just assumed things." Charle released a harsh breath. "I should go. I'll try to get back into town soon."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Yes," he tried to come off as friendly as he could. "I'll talk to you and the kids later."

The tone of his voice in his last statement put her on edge. It was as if he was trying to stake claim over them. Something he had no right to do in her opinion.

She hung up, giving herself a minute to collect her thoughts before headed back over to their spot on the shore

"Everything alright?" Jack said as he walked out of the river. For a moment, the sight of him with his hair a mess and water dripping down over him took her breath and thoughts away. He was absolutely handsome. "Elizabeth, everything alright?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, just complicated."

Jack dried off and sat next to her on the blanket. Her eyes now focused on her kids, both of which were smiling and simply loving life.

"What did he say to you? Are we still good?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, of course we are." She shook her head, snapping herself out of the fog Charles had just put her in. Leaning over she kissed his lips, quick yet sweet. "I guess I never gave Charles much detail about you or how involved you might be with the kids."

"Ah, and he just heard me here and didn't like it?"

"Yeah, he wasn't overly thrilled."

Jack sighed. He didn't want to go backwards. Things were good. This was what he wanted. He looked out toward the river, watching the kids for a moment and looked back down again.

"Jack, they're my kids. I have full custody of them for a reason. Please believe me when I say I want you here."

"So, you're okay?"

"I am." She smiled lovingly at him. "The kids love you, and you know I do." She took his hand in hers. "Let's just enjoy our day together. It's been so wonderful and I'm not about to let Charles ruin the rest of it."

Jack kissed her cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They rode back to the hotel an hour later. Trying to avoid the kids cranky hour. Jack walked Elizabeth and the kids back to their room, neither ready to part just yet.

"What are you plans for the night?" she asked.

"I have to head back to Hope Valley. I've work again in the morning."

"Oh, bummer. Maybe we can get together soon?"

"I'd like that. I really want more time with you. Just you," he grinned. "Maybe you could come back to town with me."

"Okay, so what would we do if I came back to town?"

"I'm sure we'd think of something. Maybe after the kids are asleep we could curl up on the couch… watch a little TV… share a few kisses."

"Sold!" They both laughed. "Come by after I get the kids down?"

"I'll be there."


	19. Another Step Forward

Another Step Forward

Jack sat at his desk at the precinct, trying to focus on anything other than Elizabeth. She had become such a distraction. A very welcomed distraction, but still. His computer screen showed an email that he'd opened over a half hour ago but had yet to respond to. Instead he sat there thinking about all the things he loved about Elizabeth. Her warm smile, soft laugh, the way it felt to have her hands on his skin… Yup, he was a goner.

It had been a week and a half since their relationship moved back on track. After a good deep conversation the night they'd returned to Hope Valley, effectively putting that period behind them.

Since then things were good. In fact, they were just as they had been before. Which was great, mostly. Unfortunately, the more time Jack spent with Elizabeth or the kids, the more he wanted. He didn't want to push Elizabeth to move faster than she was ready, but still they needed to progress. He'd spent most of the day trying to figure something out without any luck. He needed help.

He got up from his desk, walking over to the next office.

"Hey Shane, got a sec?" he asked his partner, taking the seat in front of his desk.

"Just sending an email… done. What's up? Is it the Pearl Street case? I still haven't heard back about the security feed. Could take a few more days."

"No it's not that. Actually…" Jack said drumming with his pen nervously on the desk. "It's personal."

Shane glanced at his watch. "You know, we're way past due for lunch. Let's go grab a burger."

The two hopped into Shane's unmarked car and headed out to Five Guys. It had become their favorite ever since it'd opened. Sure they had to work out a little more each week to counter the calories, but it was worth it.

"So," Shane asked as soon as they were in the car. "What's up?"

Jack stared out the window while Shane drove. "How'd you and Faith go about your relationship? You know, with you having Philip and all."

"I wondered if this was about Elizabeth." Shane said with a grin.

"Yeah… she's been on my mind. A lot." Jack blushed slightly.

"You guys back on track after taking time apart?"

"Yes, thankfully. Things are good now. Really good actually."

"That's awesome! So what's on your mind?"

"I want more," Jack laughed. "The last week and half we basically went back to how we were before I got shot. I've been working a lot to catch up on the time I lost when I was recovering. We'd talk on the phone at night, or I'd come over after the kids were asleep."

"You aren't spending that much time with the kids then?"

"Some. I did dinner with them once last week and then there's still lunch on sundays. Thing is, I think she's still nervous about dating as a mom. Which I understand. How this affects the kids is important and we don't want to change things too fast here. Then there's Charles, we haven't talked a lot about it but I don't think he likes the idea of me at all."

"He doesn't really get a say does he? I mean, he lost that right a while ago."

"Agreed, but he is around, he's their dad. So how ever he feels will effect Elizabeth and the kids regardless. I feel we need to navigate that somehow."

"No, you're right," Shane sighed.

"Anyway, we're just not moving forward. We're stable, which is great but I want more. I want to do something to make it clear to her that I'm all in. For her and the kids. Maybe that will help."

"You could always propose," Shane teased, earning himself a good punch in the arm. "Hey now, no punching the driver." Jack laughed. "Okay I'll be serious now."

"About time," Jack smirked. "You know I've thought about it. Proposing to Elizabeth. I know exactly how I'm going to do it when the time comes. We just aren't there yet."

"Good. I'm happy for you. You two are awesome and even more so together."

"I think so too," he smiled. Imagining the day when he'd ask her.

"You know I get it. Especially from Elizabeth's perspective. Dating as a parent is different."

"Can you tell me about it? I've tried to put myself in her position but as a single guy, it's not easy." They laughed.

"Well with me, I knew that the closer I got to someone, the closer Philip did too. It's not just your heart getting put out there but theirs too."

"That certainly adds a lot to it. I think that's why we went into that whole break fiasco."

"Probably. Faith and I spent a while getting to know each other. Eventually when we were all ready, the three of us "dated"."

"Come again?"

"We did a lot together. Picnics in the park, movies, dinners at Putt Putt Pizza."

"That mini golf pizza place off 7?"

"Yeah. Not a romantic date spot, but a fun place to go as a family. Make sense?"

"Yeah. We do some things together but not as much as I'd like."

"You want more "family" time?"

"Exactly."

Shane nodded as they pulled into the parking spot. "You're a good man, Thornton. Just remember if all goes well, you won't just get the girl but you'll get the kids too. You good with being more than just fun Uncle Jack?"

"Good with it? I'm looking forward to it," Jack smiled as they walked toward the restaurant, coming up with a plan.

….

It was almost dinner time as Elizabeth stood in her kitchen making dinner. She was grateful she had the forethought to marinate some chicken to bake early that day. It made it easy to make a nice dinner after the busy day they'd had.

When she'd woken up earlier that morning and felt the warm sun through her window, she decided it was a perfect day for the beach. She packed up the car and left just before lunch, coming back close to 4.

After a short nap in the car, both kids seemed to have the energy of a small army. Summer break with two kids under 6 was not for the faint of heart, she thought to herself. She sent them outside to play while she finished up dinner.

She was cleaning up the kitchen after placing the chicken and vegetables in the oven when Mya came bursting into the kitchen.

"Mommy… Asher… Tree…" She was completely out of breath.

"Mya, what's wrong?"

"Asher climbed a tree and he's stuck!"

"What? How? Asher doesn't climb trees!" At least up to this point he hadn't.

"I don't know! I didn't put him there, Mommy!" Mya said in a huff as she and Elizabeth ran out of the house. They ran all the way to the base of one of the large pines in their backyard.

"Asher William what are you doing?" The little boy had climbed up not only well over his own height but well over hers as well.

"I climb tree," he cried.

"Alright sweetie, let's get you down."

"No down! Too scary to get down!"

"Well, sweetie you can't live up here forever."

"No! I don't want to be here forever!" the poor boy was getting more and more worked up.

"No sweetie, I didn't say you have to live up there forever. I just said… Oh, never mind!" Elizabeth reached up and began climbing the tree. If there was ever a moment to have Jack around, now would have been it. She hated heights.

It took a fair bit of convincing for Asher to let go of the branch he was hugging. Once he did Elizabeth careful made her way back down with her son clinging to her neck.

"Yay, Mama saved me! You're the best, Mama!" Asher danced around, feeling much better with his feet on the ground.

"Thank you sweetie." She brushed off the pine needles from his clothing and noticed a collections of red raised dots on his arms, neck and legs. "Asher, see these? How do they feel?" she asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Itchy scratchy," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Shoot, that's what I figured. Okay let's get you inside."

As it turned out, Asher was allergic to pine trees. Julie was the same way so Elizabeth knew exactly what to do. After a long soapy bath and some benadryl, Asher sat comfortably on the couch next to his sister, enjoying a tv show.

It was about then that Elizabeth noticed something burning in her kitchen.

"Hi, Leonardo's Pizza? Yes I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza and cheese garlic knots… yeah. Now, you deliver right?" She discarded their now burnt dinner in the garbage and went to join her kids on the couch.

Later that night, Elizabeth collapsed on her bed, feeling as if she had run a marathon. Both her kids were finally down for the night, making the house quiet enough for her to hear her own thoughts.

She'd been doing a lot of thinking lately. Mostly about Jack. Since she made up her mind at the wedding, she never looked back. She knew Jack was it for her. Only problem was Charles.

He had called as he said a few days after they'd got home, wanting to discuss Jack's involvement with the kids. He'd suggested that his contact should be minimal while they figured things out. The tension in the conversation grew when Elizabeth called into question his motives.

Charles stated that yes, his family had made him the offer and that was what started this, but now it had little to do with it. He also pleaded the Elizabeth take time away from Jack to consider what it would be like to be a family again, which of course, she had absolutely no interest in. She made it clear that he was welcome to have a relationship with the kids, but all she was offering as she was concerned, was a friendship.

Charles agreed, but she knew she hadn't heard the last of it. He wasn't one who was used to hearing the word no.

As stressful as the conversation was, it help Elizabeth work through some issues in her mind.

In the week and a half since she and Jack had come back, things were as they had been. Problem was, it didn't match how she felt in her heart. With each day that passed, she wanted to share more of her life with Jack. With the kids, however, she hadn't been sure what to do. She wanted him to be in their lives yes, but how much was appropriate at this time?

She felt herself holding back from Jack where the kids were concerned. Surely he'd noticed it too.

She rolled over on her bed, grabbing her phone from the nightstand. She began texting Jack, wishing he was there beside her and not across town somewhere.

" _Hey hon."_

" _The kids totally kicked my butt today."_

" _How are you?"_

Within moments her phone buzzed with an incoming text.

" _Hah, sorry about the kids."_

" _Are they asleep? I'm just leaving work. Mind if I stop by?"_

" _I want to talk to you about something."_

" _Sleeping like rocks."_

" _And of course you can come over."_

" _Everything okay?"_

" _Yup. Just been doing some thinking about our relationship :)"_

" _Be there soon_."

Elizabeth put the phone down and immediately began overanalyzing his words. She spent the next 20 minutes pacing between her room and the living room.

"Stupid feelings," she said in a huff. "I've been holding back, he's sensed it. Of course he has, he's a detective." She collapsed on the couch as her mind began to race. " _Why am I still holding back? I know why actually. Charles. But that's stupid, this is my life. No more!"_ Then panic set in, _"Oh no, could he be coming to end this? Did I drive him away? What if…"_

A light knock on the door interrupted her internal rant. She went to the door, promising herself to keep a brave face on.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door.

"Hey you." He walked in, giving her lips a sweet, soft kiss. "So, rough night?" His voice was soothing music to her ears, putting her at ease like only he could.

"Yeah, the kids had buckets of energy tonight. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Jack laughed, "I can imagine. We've been talking so long at night lately I doubt you've been getting enough as it is," he said as the two sat down on the couch.

They talked about their days for a while. Jack laughed hysterically as Elizabeth retold the story of Asher and his adventures with the tree. When the conversation reached a natural pause, Jack decided it was now or never as he mustered up the courage to share his plan with her.

"So I was thinking about us today. Actually I've been thinking about us a lot lately." He took her hand he was holding and brought it to his lips.

"What about us?"

"You know, our relationship and what the goal of all this is."

"Okay. So what'd you come up with?" she asked, shifting nervously in her seat.

"What I came up with is this… I don't want to waste time. I love you, and I love Asher and Mya."

"I know you do," she smiled.

"I feel like ever since we got back from the wedding, we went right back into our normal routine. I'm not trying to complain, it's certainly better than things were when I thought you might leave me," he laughed. "But I'm ready to move forward. I think we need to move forward."

"I think I like the sound of that," she smiled. Her fears and nervousness subsided again as she stared down at her fingers woven together with his.

"Great. So first things first." She nodded for him to continue. "I would like to take you and the kids out on a family date."

"Me, _and_ the kids?"

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"You mean me and me crazy, loud, not always the best behaved, can't sit in one spot for long, kids?" she said with a laugh.

"Yup! I was thinking we could do something fun. Maybe dinner and ice cream sundaes? You know Benny's Diner?" She nodded. "My dad use to take us there as kids for sundaes. They have a large fenced in playground and everything. Thought they'd enjoy that."

Elizabeth could feel tears stinging her eyes. This man was everything. Here he was, pulling them forward. Her mind fast forwarded to the future, a future they could have together. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Elizabeth?" Jack got nervous when she went quiet and he could see her watery eyes. Worried he was moving too fast he backtracked. "We don't have to. If you're uncomfortable or not ready, I understand. Nothing needs to change. I just thought…"

"No Jack." She interrupted, taking his face in her hands. "That sounds great." She pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Wonderful even."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Okay good. I was getting nervous."

She laughed with him. "I'm sorry. It took me by surprise. But it shouldn't. You're a good man, Jack Thornton. A really good man. There was a moment earlier when I thought… nevermind its stupid."

"No, tell me." He knew it would take time to fully work through all her fears. It was time he was willing to spend.

"Well I read your text message and I know I've been holding back some so... I thought you might have grown tired of it and were coming here to end things." She look away, embarrassed by her thoughts.

"What?" He was shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"You said you wanted to talk, but wanted to do it in person." She shrugged. "Told you it was stupid."

"But I said it with a smiley face! If I was ending it, why would I send a smiley face? And I wanted to do it in person because that made sense and I was dying to see you. Babe, I thought about you all day." They laughed as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she shook her head smiling. "Jack, before you came home from your tour and we started seeing each other, I just assumed this was it. Just me and the kids. It would be lonely at times, sure, but I couldn't imagine meeting someone who would care about me, _and_ my kids."

"You are amazing Elizabeth. So are those kids upstairs. I need you to trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere." She nodded. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to be more involved with them. I want to really get to know them and have them to get to know me." His voice was low and serious. "I want this Elizabeth. I want all of this." He kissed her lips, holding the kiss for a long moment before pulling back.

She hugged him tight, loving that this man could one day be a real father to her kids. It was a true answer to her prayers.

"I'd love that Jack. I want a future for us more than anything right now." She sat upright on the couch, "And on that note, I've been doing some thinking too."

"Oh yeah? Good thinking, I hope."

"I think so," she smiled. "It's about Charles. His reaction to you kind of threw me for a loop. I didn't know how to navigate this at all. I kept thinking I had to make sacrifices in my life to accommodate him because he's their father. But I'm not doing that."

"No?"

"No. I love you. I need you, Jack."

"I need you too." He pulled her closer.

"I know you are a good man, and I want you in Mya and Ashers life. He'll just need to except that."

"Sounds good to me."

"There was something else too. I think it's probably time my parents met the man I love."

Her words made his heart swell, "You say when and I'll be there."

"Yeah? They've been asking a lot since the wedding. Maybe I could see if they were available this weekend?"

"I'm around." he smiled.

"Great. I'll call them tomorrow." They kissed again, finding it increasingly hard not to. After a long while, they pulled apart, resting their head against the others. "Well since you're here, can I interest you in some leftover dinner and tv show? I'm guessing you didn't eat much at the precinct."

"Depends, what's the dinner?" he gave her a playful grin.

"Pizza and cheese garlic knots."

"That sounds amazing. You have anything for dessert?"

"I bet I can come up with something." She leaned in, kissing him slow and deliberately, moving deeper with each passing moment.

Jack grinned like mad as she pulled away. "My favorite."

"I'll go make you a plate. Why don't you cue up the TV?"

Jack watched her walk off toward the kitchen. Her snug fit jeans and flowing t-shirt did nothing to help keep his mind in check. He was a man in love.

He grabbed the remote and began browsing through her Amazon account.

"Here you go," Elizabeth said as she placed the plate in front of him.

"Thank you," he smiled. "What episode of Chuck are we on?"

"I'm not sure. I think we've been making out for the better part of the last 3," she giggled.

"Not a bad way to spend 45 minutes."

"Not at all, but counter productive if you actually want to watch tv."

"Good point. So… start from 3 back and see what happens? I bet we'll watch it for at least as long as it takes me to eat."

"Works for me." She snuggled up next to Jack, pulling out her phone. She sent a group message to her sisters and parents about the weekend and making plans. Everyone including Julie were free. Viola even offered to host to take some pressure off her sister from having to host and Jack from being in a unfamiliar place.

A couple hours later, it was time to go. As predicted, they barely watched more than a few minutes of the two episodes they'd "watched". Though neither minded at all.

They stood in the entryway, holding each other close as they said goodnight.

"I hate to let you go," she whispered into his neck. She felt safe and loved in his arms.

"I have to. You know, Rip, the kids," he softly teased.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about the night we spent together at the wedding."

"That was a very nice night. Falling asleep like that, waking up with you in my arms. It felt so amazing."

Their lips met again for the hundredth time that night. They each tried to convey their love as best they could in those last few kisses. Jack took a few steps forward, stopping only when Elizabeth was backed against the hallway wall. His mind was racing with thoughts and desires for her. It was becoming almost too much.

"I need to go, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "See you tomorrow after work?"

"Mhmm. I'll just need to go home to take care of Rip then I can right head over."

"Why don't you bring Rip with you? The kids will love it and it will give us more time together."

Another 10 minutes passed before Jack was finally on his way home. Saying goodnight to Elizabeth was hard, but knowing he'd see them all tomorrow made it bearable.


	20. Meet the Thatchers

Meet the Thatchers

It was soon Saturday and Viola was busy running about her home getting everything ready for their family get-together. Her husband sat at the kitchen table finishing his coffee and reading his paper. Every few minutes he'd look up and smile, shaking his head at his wife.

He watched as she walked out into the living room and then back to the kitchen 3 times, all the while muttering to herself.

"Dare I ask why are you acting like a crazy person today, love?" he finally asked.

"Everything needs to be perfect, Lionel!" she said as if it was obvious.

"Yes, I understand that is your intent but why?"

"Elizabeth is bringing Jack here today so he can meet Mom and Dad. After everything that they've gone through the past few weeks, this is huge!"

"Oh that's right, they didn't meet at the wedding."

"Nope. Mom and Dad were gone before they reconciled and I guess they'd just missed him the next day. So you see why this needs to be perfect?"

"I see why you want it to go well, dear, but I don't see how a spotless house will aid or detract from their meeting. Jack and Elizabeth are perfect for one another. You and I have both been saying that since we met him. Surely your parents will see it too."

Viola huffed as she rearranged the items on the counter for the umpteenth time. "Leave me and my craziness alone okay, honey? This process is therapeutic."

"Yes, dear," he grinned. "This process is also why I think you need therapy."

"What was that, honey?"

"Nothing, dear, I love you."

"Mhmm, sure that's it."

….

Jack pulled into Elizabeth's driveway just after 8am. The idea was for the four of them to have breakfast together before heading to meet her parents. He stepped out of the truck in his khaki shorts and untucked blue button down. Trying to look presentable, yet relaxed.

Jack was nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect from the day. He knew that Elizabeth's parents were wealthy, and that Charles had come from wealth as well. He couldn't help wonder if they'd approve of him and his middle class life. After all Elizabeth went through before, how hard would they be on him? He assumed they would be extremely protective of their daughter and grandchildren. He knew he would in their shoes.

He knocked on the door before entering. Asher and Rip, who had been watching for him at the front window came running at him.

"Uncle Jack! You're here!"

"Hey, bud!" Jack knelt down hugging Asher and giving Rip a fair bit of attention too. Since their talk earlier that week, a few things had changed. Whenever Jack wasn't working, he was at Elizabeth's. That first evening Jack and Rip came over, Asher had begged them to let Rip stay the night in his room instead of going home with Jack. Elizabeth's first thought was no, but after seeing the care and thought Asher took making a "bed" out of his blankets for the hound, she and Jack both agreed. By the end of the week, it seemed as though Rip was living there too. Jack didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit jealous of his old hound.

He lifted the little boy up on his hip as he walked into the kitchen. He placed Asher in his booster seat and went over to greet a smiling Mya. She was standing on a chair by Elizabeth near the stove.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked giving Mya a hug and kiss on top of her brown wavy haired head.

"I thought I'd make french toast this morning. We even have fresh strawberries from the garden for them," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And I'm helping!" Mya said excitedly.

"I see that!" Jack laughed slightly at the mess surrounding her on the counter and floor. Surprisingly there was as much flour on her as everywhere else.

Jack leaned in toward Elizabeth, giving her a loving kiss on the lips. With the kids present, it was quick. It'd have to do for now.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, wondering if he was nervous at all about the day.

"I'm alright." He flashed her a nervous smile. "Kind of glad I already know Viola, Lionel and Julie. Makes me feel like I have some allies in there."

"You do have allies," she laughed. "And I believe Lee has put in a few good words for you as well. Not that you'll need it," she leaned in kissing his cheek.

When breakfast was ready, they sat around the dining room table and ate breakfast like a family. Before long it was time to get ready to leave. Jack cleaned up the kitchen while Elizabeth got herself and the kids ready upstairs.

After the kitchen was all set, Jack headed up the stairs to where they were. He followed the sound of Elizabeth's soft melodic voice down the hall.

"All set?" he asked Elizabeth as she stood with Mya at the bathroom mirror. She had been singing while she concentrated on french braiding Mya's hair.

"Almost. Finishing with Mya's hair and then I'll just need to get the diaper bag ready."

Jack nodded and went to retrieve the diaper bag from the hall closet, finding it was pretty empty. He went back up the stairs to Asher's room. The little toddler was sitting playing with his duplos as Jack entered.

"Hi, Uncle Jack. Play duplos with me?"

"Not right now bud. You want to help me get the diaper bag ready?"

"Ok!" Asher jumped up and ran to the drawer that held the diapers, handing one to Jack.

"Hmm, better grab me 3 more. Just in case." Jack helped him count to 3 and then placed them and a package of wipes in the bag.

"What next?" Asher asked.

"How about… extra clothes? In case you get dirty."

"Paw Patrol shirt!" he said running to his closet. He tried with all his might to jump up and reach the shirt hanging above his head. Jack smiled as he went to retrieve it for him. He grabbed a pair of shorts from the drawer next and placed it all in the bag.

After double checking to make sure everything they'd need was in there, he and Asher headed back downstairs.

"Bags all set, babe," he called out has he went by. It hit him just as the words left his mouth how domestic it all felt. It was as if things were just as they should be.

Back in the kitchen, Jack went to grab a snack cup and sippy from the cupboard just as the girls came down the stairs. Elizabeth smiled at Jack, loving having him around. He showed his love for her and the kids in everything he did. Even in the simple task of helping them get ready.

"The orange one's his favorite right?" he asked holding up two sippy cups.

"Mhmm."

He turned putting in the bag. "Can you check and make sure I did okay? I'm still new at this." He pointed to the bag. She nodded and looked through it. Everything was there.

"Better be careful, Jack. You keep this up I might never let you leave," she teased.

"That's the plan." He grinned as he walked towards her. Looking around he noticed the kids weren't in the room with them for once.

"They're playing in the den," she whispered as she leaned into him for a kiss. It was a soft, slow kiss. Full with all the love that was growing deep between them.

At the sound of little feet closing in on them, they reluctantly pulled back.

"Go see Grandma and Papa?" Asher asked eagerly.

"Soon sweetie." Elizabeth glanced at the kitchen clock. "Actually, it's about that time now. You ready, Jarrick?"

He smiled at the use of his full name. "Ready."

….

Over at Viola's, William and Grace sat together hand in hand on the front porch swing. Waiting somewhat patiently for Elizabeth and Jack to arrive. Julie and Viola waited with them.

William had a serious look etched into his regal face as he stared out towards the front yard. "So what do you think of this man she's seeing?" William asked Viola sternly.

"Relax, Dad. I already told you Jack is a good guy. You know how protective I am of her and those kids."

"Trust us Dad, you'll love him!" Julie added.

William let out a sigh. He wanted to relax, but couldn't. His family meant everything to him. It pained him greatly before watching Elizabeth's heart break over her marriage and be powerless to stop it. He'd vowed then never to let that happen again. Now there was this new man entering into their lives, a man he knew almost nothing about. It was a bit frightening to say the least.

"Take a breath, Will. Please?" Grace said, gently tapping his arm. "Remember, Beth is not going to let anyone near those kids who is unsuitable. We need to trust her."

William nodded just as Elizabeth's van pulled into the drive. He stood up so fast he almost knocked Grace clear off the swing. Viola lunged for her, stabilizing her.

"You sure Dad's going to be okay here?" she asked her mother.

"We'll see I guess," Grace laughed.

Elizabeth got her son out as Jack helped Mya. Both kids headed straight for their grandparents as soon as their feet hit the ground.

"There are my grandkids! Come here, you!" William said giving them each big papa bear hugs. Grace joined him on the drive, giving each of their little heads kisses. The kids soon ran straight inside to find their cousins, completely comfortable in the familiar place.

"Beth! So good to see you again, dear." Grace couldn't hide her delight. Elizabeth seemed to radiate happiness once again.

"You too, Mom! Dad, how are you?" She asked peering around to see her father who was currently observing from behind.

"Very well, Beth," he said turning his focus to Jack.

"Jack Thornton, sir." Jack extended his hand to William.

"William Thatcher," he said accepting Jack's hand shake, sizing him up as well.

"And you can call me Grace. So nice to finally meet you!" Grace hugged him tightly.

"You too, ma'am," he smiled, giving Grace a glimpse of his dimples, which made her smile even more.

At that moment Asher came running back out of the house and on to the porch looking for Jack.

"Uncle Jack?

"Yeah bud?"

"Come play with me!" He ran over to him jumping up and down while pulling on Jack's hand.

Lionel stepped outside at that moment. "Asher, why don't I take you back to play with your cousins in the yard? Let Uncle Jack meet Grandma and Papa, alright?"

"Okay," the toddler said with a pout.

"I'll be in soon, okay, Ash?" Jack said, making the boy smile and run off.

"Asher's taking a real liking to Jack," Elizabeth stated, taking hold of Jack's hand.

Viola headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch while Lionel watched the kids out back. Elizabeth directed the rest of the family inside to the living room.

Jack could feel a knot in his throat as they sat there. William seemed friendly enough, but it was clear he wasn't sure what to make of Jack yet.

"Well I'm sure you've got a lot of questions for me," Jack said with a small chuckle. "I know I would in your shoes."

William nodded. "That is true, Jack. So, Elizabeth told me you're a police detective?"

"Yes, sir," Jack nodded. "I've been working with the HVPD for quite a while now."

"That's right. Bill mentioned that you work with him. He had wonderful things to say didn't he, Will?" Grace asked her husband, who silently nodded.

"Yes, Captain Avery is the real deal. I've been honored to serve under him."

"And you work with the guard as well?" William asked, his eyes felt like lasers on Jack.

"Yes, that's actually how Elizabeth and I met," he smiled.

William looked confused, so Grace chimed him. "Remember that penpal project Beth did with her students last year? Well, Jack was her penpal. Isn't that neat?"

"Oh yes, that's right. I guess you have to be a bit creative if you want to meet someone while your deployed."

"I suppose, but it wasn't like that here. I agreed to write to the students as part of the Guards penpal program. I thought it would keep my mind off things while I was away. Getting to know Elizabeth was a huge bonus."

"For us both," Elizabeth added.

William watched how the young couple interacted. "I'm sure it can be quiet rough over there."

"It was very hard at times. Don't get me wrong though, it's an honor to serve my country."

"No, I understand."

"I will say, I never imagined becoming a penpal would lead to such an amazing blessing." He took Elizabeth's hand he was holding and brought it to his lips, acting very much like the man in love that he was.

Mya ran in the room in that moment, jumping right on Jack, "Speaking of blessings," he smiled. "What are you up to, angel?"

"Can you come play with us now? Asher doesn't play right!"

"No? What's he doing?"

"He's not listening! He's supposed to be a prince."

"And what is he being?"

"A dog…" she pouted. "He wont stop barking at us!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "So if I come play with you I'm supposed to be a prince?

"Yup! A brave one with a sword! You get to fight off the dragons that are trying to eat us."

"Ah I see. I think I can give this a shot. That alright with you?" He looked to Elizabeth.

"Of course," she smiled.

"I'll be back." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and let himself be led to the backyard.

"What a sweetheart," Grace said with a smile once Jack was gone. "The kids really seem to adore him."

"They aren't the only ones," Julie sang out. She had been uncharacteristically quiet so far.

"Julie!" Elizabeth rebuked.

"Oh come on, you know it's true. Heck, I even adore him." The sisters and Grace laughed.

"Anyway, you are right about the kids, Mom. He's wonderful. I think both of them just feed off the fatherly love he's been showing them."

"So you think he has what it takes, Beth? To be a father?" William asked, still struggling to let go and trust.

"I know he does, Dad." Elizabeth gave her Mom a look, signaling that she wanted a moment alone with her father. Taking the hint, Grace suggested that she and Julie go help Viola prepare for lunch.

Once they left, Elizabeth stood up from her seat and went to sit next to her father. He put his arm around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I just don't want to let you down again."

"You didn't let me down before, Dad! I let myself down. I compromised so much of myself for what I thought was love. I know now just how wrong I was."

"Maybe if I was around more when you were a kid, you would have seen it modeled better."

"No, Dad. I don't think that's it. I always knew you and Mom loved each other and was so grateful for it."

William shrugged.

"You remember how as I was growing up, I was never that interested in boys. I had school, good friends, goals. I wasn't really paying attention to that other part of life. Then in college I met Charles and he put all that effort in at first just to be with me. I just didn't see the warning signs until it was too late."

"You deserved so much more, Beth." They sat there together quietly, each processing their own thoughts for a while before Elizabeth spoke again.

"Dad, please try with Jack."

William looked into her daughter's eyes. "You love him a lot, don't you?"

"I do. I never thought I could love again. But with Jack, I can't not love him. Everyday he shows me what it truly means to be loved by someone. He is so patient and kind, everything you wanted for us. I know I screwed up before, but I'm not that girl anymore and he's not Charles."

"Beth, sweetie, what happened before wasn't your fault."

"I had my part in it, but no you're right that most of the blame is not mine." She smiled, realizing just how far she had come from the woman who a year ago was still blaming herself for so much. "Come on, Dad, lets go check on the kids."

"Sounds good, sweetie." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked. The change in her was as clear as day. She was happier and more content than William had ever known her to be. No doubt at least somewhat due to Jack Thornton.

They walked out into the backyard where everyone else now was. Finding Jack and Lionel running around the yard, both being chased by "dragons" played by Asher and 5 year old Martin. 6 year old Sophia and a toddling Crissy stood up on the swingset with Mya, being princesses in distress.

Jack ran away from Asher and headed straight for Elizabeth as soon as he saw her.

"Time out. I'm hiding behind the queen, dragon. You can't get the queen!"

"Oh alright," he huffed and began chasing his uncle again.

"Phew! I can't believe that worked," Jack laughed.

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, "You're going to be so tired tonight, babe."

"You know it. I'm so glad I don't have a night shift tonight. That would have been brutal."

"You work night shifts often, Jack?" Grace asked.

"Sometimes. I've been taking a lot of the odd shifts here and there to get more time off to be with these guys." He held Elizabeth close.

"Oh that's wonderful, Jack. Kids grow up so fast. It's good to take the time when you can." The more Grace learned about this relationship, the more she loved. Jack couldn't have been more different from Charles if he tried. It was such a relief for Grace to see her daughter being cared for as she deserved.

Julie and Viola exchanged happy glances. Things were going well.

William eased up a bit as the men stood over the grill cooking the chicken for lunch. As a man, he liked Jack. He was confident, yet humble.

He watch how the young man looked at Elizabeth and the kids all through lunch. He saw only love and respect. Elizabeth had been right, Jack seemed to be everything he'd ever wanted for his daughters.

The adults were still sitting in their seats around Violas large patio table when there was a loud thud followed by an even louder cry. Lionel, Jack and Elizabeth stood, running straight towards the swingset.

Asher was now sitting on the ground, crying his heart out. He had tried to climbing in a hurry up the ladder of the swing set when he lost his footing, smashing his chin on the wood as he fell.

"Hold up, Beth," Lionel said. "He's fine but there's a fair bit of blood here."

She looked over towards Jack, "I don't handle blood well."

"Ah, I got this then" he scooped a crying Asher up in his arms. "Come here, little man, let me see. Ouch, you hit that good."

"I broke my face, Uncle Jack!" he cried.

"I know, but we'll fix it."

Elizabeth followed them inside and rushed to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. Jack set the boy on the kitchen stool and began cleaning the blood off his chin.

"Should we take him in?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Na, he'll be just fine."

"You sure? I think the urgent care place is only 15 minutes away from here."

"Sweetheart," Jack used his calming voice. "He's going to be fine. Trust me, it's not as bad as it looks. Besides, police and soldiers are both trained in first aid. I got this." He looked at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know, I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and then Asher's. "You ok, sweetheart?"

"Yeah Mama, I be okay, but I don't like that swing set anymore." They laughed.

Once the bandaid was on, Jack wrapped an ice pack in a washcloth giving it to Elizabeth, who was now holding her son in her arms.

William studied Jack again as they came back out on the deck.

"You know if you're waiting for him to do something unsuitable, you may have a long wait," Grace teased as she came up behind him.

William rolled his eyes with a small smile. "You know dear, I think you're right."


	21. Double Date

Double Date

It was beautiful summer day in Hope Valley. Elizabeth and Rosie sat on a picnic blanket watching their kids run around the Castle Park. The park was a big grassy field with a giant wooden play structure made to look just like a castle. It was the kids favorite place to go play.

Rosie giggled as the little boys ran past. "Asher looks adorable in that little policeman t-shirt. Did Jack pick that out for him?"

"He did. Ash loves it. Jack would come to dinner sometimes still dressed in his uniform. So now Asher thinks he looks like Jack," she giggled. "It's so adorable."

"Completely! Hey, any thoughts on Mya's birthday party? She turns 5 soon right?"

"Yes, and she's specifically asked for a princess ball party."

"How are you going to do that?"

"No idea," they laughed. "I'll think of something."

"Ask Jack. He used to help out with the sets for the plays in high school."

"I didn't know that."

"Yup! I made him," Rosie laughed. "But he seemed to enjoy it."

"You must have been an interesting girlfriend back then."

"Oh this wasn't when we were dating. We'd already broken up but were still good friends. See, when his dad died, he tried to shut out the world. I simply wouldn't let him and dragged him back out again."

"Is it okay if I ask, what was he like? Back then?"

"Of course it's okay. Now let me think… You know, he wasn't terribly different than how he is now. Sweet, caring. It was just so hard. His dad meant the world to him." Rosie looked out at the kids playing. "It's wonderful seeing him step in like he has with your darlings. He always wanted to be a dad, just like his."

"What was Mr. Thornton like?"

"Honestly, a lot like Jack. He was really funny too. Full of jokes and puns. When he died… well it was devastating. I lost a man who was like an uncle to me. I watched Jack and his brother mourn, Charlotte too. Now that woman, she is as strong as they come!"

"I've picked up on that! She is amazing."

"She is. She pulled that family up by the bootstraps and never stopped moving. She was determined to be a mom and dad to those boys. Never missed a game, concert or art show for them unless there was no other way. And when she couldn't make it, she sent a relative instead, making sure they were never alone."

"Wow," Elizabeth tried to take it all in. "She's really is amazing. Wait, if you're this close to the family why wasn't Jack at your wedding years ago?"

"What do you mean why wasn't he? He was there! Goodness I almost begged Lee to postpone it when I thought he might have to leave for his Army training too early."

"Really? I feel like I would have remembered Jack. Maybe we just never crossed paths."

Rosie picked up her phone and began searching old wedding photos. A loud snort came from her a few minutes later as she looked at an old picture of Jack. "It was a busy night. You and Charles were newly married at that point right?"

"We were. Oh, we even fought that night."

"Really? I don't remember this!"

"I never told you! It was your wedding." Elizabeth shook her head remembering that day years ago.

 **Rosie and Lee's Wedding:**

 _Elizabeth sat in her seat at one of the large round wedding tables, watching as her childhood friend danced around with his new bride. Lee and Rosie seemed perfect for each other and ridiculously happy._

 _She looked down at her own wedding band, wondering if she was as happy as they were. She had thought she was. Her marriage seemed different, but still good. Charles worked hard to provide a future for them. That was the job of a husband, or so he'd tell her._

 _Once the song ended, she decided to go looking for Charles. He'd stepped out to make a call more the 15 minutes ago, and she was starting to get nervous. She was out in the hall when she saw him coming back inside._

" _Hey." Charles spoke with a smile as he returned from making a call to work. "All done for now."_

" _Always working," she teased._

" _I know, I'm sorry. I'm just excited. Working for your dad's firm has already taught me so much. I don't want to let him down."_

" _I understand. Just remember, he wouldn't have hired you if he didn't think you could do the job. He's not one for nepotism."_

" _That's true. He's a good man. Scary, but good."_

" _Scary?" she laughed._

" _I get the distinct feeling he doesn't like me so much when it comes to you."_

" _Oh now, that's just silly. You're his son-in-law. He has to like you."_

" _I'm not so sure," he sighed. "I'll earn his trust. First with the job and then with our marriage. You'll see," he smiled, leaning in, kissing her lips softly._

" _I do trust you. It will be fine." She took his hand and began leading him back inside the hall._

" _Hey wait, I have an idea. Lets get out of here."_

" _Charlie, are you serious?" she laughed. "It's Lee's wedding. We can't just leave."_

" _Why not? It's not our wedding. We did that already."_

" _True I guess, but don't you want to celebrate with them?"_

" _Right now I want some time with you. Come on, Beth. I took off work for this. You're always saying I'm not around enough since we got married and now I'm here. Let's go. It will be fun." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist._

" _I do want to spend time with you, but why can't we do it here? We'll have time tonight, right?"_

" _Beth, weddings aren't for guys."_

" _You seemed to enjoy ours," she stood with her arms crossed._

" _Yes I did, mostly. But that's because I got you out of it," he laughed. "Plus we had to do the whole wedding thing to get to the honeymoon. Now that, that was awesome."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I want to stay Charlie."_

 _He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't. Let's say out goodbyes and head out."_

 _She knew it was a losing battle. Either stay and have Charles be miserable the whole time or leave and miss the rest of the reception. Its seemed like a lose lose. She did want time with Charles, and all the ceremonial stuff had already happened at the reception, she wouldn't miss much._

 _Charles phone rang. "Shoot, I've got to take this. Look take a few minutes and when I get back we're getting out of here. Trust me, I'll make sure we have a good night."_

" _You better. No phone calls after this!" she teased._

 _He was back outside in a flash. She leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. It was clear, her marriage wasn't like what Lee was about to have. Was that bad though? Not everyone's marriage needed to be the same. Charles loved her, she knew that. She loved him too. Wasn't that enough?_

" _Miss, you alright?" a calm male voice spoke._

" _Excuse me?" She looked around catching a glimpse of a man about her age, sitting in a chair a little ways down the hall._

" _Sorry, I wasn't trying to overhear anything."_

" _Then maybe you shouldn't have been listening," she laughed. More amused then offended._

" _Ah, for the record I was sitting here first. You just didn't see me."_

" _Fair enough." She did her best not to make eye contact with the man. When she had, she noticed he had the most captivating green eyes she had ever seen and a set of deep dimples. If she wasn't married, she'd think he was very handsome. As it was she felt like she'd already thought too much about the man._

" _So are you alright?"_

" _Yes, why do you ask?"_

" _The man that was just here…"_

" _Oh, my husband."_

" _Yeah. Sorry if I'm overstepping here but you deserve more than the respect you were given in that conversation."_

" _You don't know me, or him. How would you know how much respect I deserve?"_

" _Well, you're a person, and a kind one I bet."_

" _You wouldn't know." She felt herself getting very defensive._

" _It's in your eyes. When you looked at me a minute ago, I could tell." He sensed her nervousness and pulled back. It wasn't his intent to make the poor young woman uncomfortable. Maybe it was just out of the habits of the job, but he felt a need to protect the female stranger._

" _Like I said, sorry if I'm overstepping." The young man stood from his seat. "But if I may, your opinion should matter. Especially to your husband." With that he walked back out into the hall._

 _Elizabeth thought about his words. He had a point. She didn't care for a complete stranger highlighting problems within her young marriage but the point was valid._

" _Are you ready?" Charles said coming back inside._

 _Elizabeth shook her head._

" _Come on Beth, we went over this. Let's go."_

" _Charles, do I matter to you?"_

" _That's a silly question, you're my wife. Of course you matter."_

" _I want to stay. Not all night but at least another hour or so. Can you do that for me?"_

 _Charles stared at her. It wasn't like her to challenge him when he made a decision. "I still think we'd have a much better night if we left but if it's what you really want, then sure I guess." She could tell he wasn't that interested, but wasn't in the mood to fight._

 _She took his hand as the walked back into the ballroom._

… _._

"So what did you fight about?" Rosie asked, wanted to hear more of the story.

"I had to practically guilt him into letting us stay longer with each passing minute. When we got back to the hotel room he asked "what got into me." I guess he didn't like not feeling in charge all the time."

"That's controlling to say the least."

"Yeah… I said someone had overheard us and made a good point about how we should treat people. Oh he was mad after that," she laughed. "I had to do a lot of convincing to get him not to go back and punch the man who in his mind was "encroaching on his territory.""

"Oh wow! How'd you do that?" Rosie asked. She was as intrigued with the story as she was with her favorite novels.

"Well… Mya was born 9 months later," she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh so that's how you convinced him not to go after the man," she laughed. "I suppose that worked."

"I love Mya with all that I am so I guess," she laughed. "It made a difference in me I think, that short conversation with a complete stranger. I did my best not to be such a pushover to him after that. Oh, that seems like another life ago."

"It was, in a lot of ways."

"Uncle Jack!" Mya yelled and ran straight past her mom and Rosie and into Jack's waiting arms.

"Hey angel! I had a short break from work so I thought I'd come see you."

"Do I get a hello?" Elizabeth teased.

"Of course you do." Mya went back to play as Jack took a seat on the blanket, giving Elizabeth a kiss. "Good afternoon, babe."

"Good afternoon."

"What are you two ladies up to?"

"Oh we were just talking about my wedding."

"Ah, that was crazy night. I left the very next morning to finish my Army training."

"Did you know we were both there but never met?"

"Really? That's funny. You'd think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you."

"My hair was different back then."

"Yeah mine too," he laughed. "Rosie remember how long my hair was? I cut it that night before I left for training. I figured they'd own my hair for the next however many years. I should have a say with it while I could."

"Long hair?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. It was nice, but I don't think I'd do it again."

Rosie pulled out here phone. "I have a picture of it too. Here, take a look at this…"

Elizabeth gasped, "Jack this is you? Oh you look so young and adorable." She giggled at the picture of Jack. His hair was longer, wavey and all over the place.

"That's me alright."

"Huh…" Elizabeth said quietly. Putting the pieces together in her head.

"I don't remember much about that night now that I think of it," Jack said thinking back. "I was so nervous about my next training and wondering how my life was going to turn out. I did have an awkward conversation with a stranger…"

"What'd she look like?" Rosie asked, trying to act natural and not burst as she too figured it out.

"I don't know. She barely looked at me. Her husband was a jerk though, I remember that. I think she had dark straight hair, about shoulder length." Jack tried real hard to remember, but it was years ago. "I hope she's okay. He didn't seem right for her. For any woman really."

"Hey Jack?" Elizabeth spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He stared at her confused. "I love you too."

"Thank you for reminding me years ago that my opinion mattered."

Jack stared narrowed eyed at first. Soon his eyes grew as wide as possible. "No… it was you?! The woman with the jerk of a husband? Oh I should have decked him right then!"

"No, you were perfect. Still are." She wove her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it… it was you, and him." Jack was still in shock.

"And look at us now."

"I wish I had gotten to you sooner."

"Well, we're together now. And nothing's going to change that." She kissed his perfect lips and smiled.

Rosie just sat there gushing. "Could you two be any cuter?!"

"Want us to try?" Jack teased.

"No, but I have an idea! This weekend, the four of us, double date! I'll plan everything and you guys just need to show up."

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Could be fun. The four of us never go out without the kids."

"True. I'm in."

… **.**

Jack was just stepping out of the shower after a long shift on Saturday. It was double date night, as Rosie kept referring to it.

He pick up his phone to text her and find out the details.

" _Rosie, where are we meeting you tonight?"_

" _The Tap House on Speer St"_

" _Are you kidding me? Isn't it karaoke night there tonight?"_

" _Why yes it is! That's why I picked it."_

Jack groaned and tossed his phone back on the bed.

Rosie had suggested a bar and grill down by on the waterfront that she'd apparently gone to on a few girls nights out.

Jack knew the place. He'd gone there in the past with men from the guard and police station. Always as the designated driver. The place tended to make him uncomfortable. Every time he'd go he'd end up with at least one girl wanting him to buy her a drink or have dance. He always politely declined.

He relaxed a bit when he realized this time would be different. He'd be going with Elizabeth on his arm. The thought made him happier than he could ever remember being. Tonight was a night out, just them. Well, Rosie and Lee too but no kids. If he wanted to kiss her, he could. If he wanted to touch her, hold her, he could.

Jack dressed quickly and drove to Elizabeth's house early, anxious to see her and hoping to catch a little time with the kids before they needed to leave.

Inside the house, Mya was watching out the window. She knew her mom was going out with Uncle Jack that night, which meant he'd be picking her up at the house. Even though she saw him most days now, she missed him when he wasn't around. They hadn't seen him at all yesterday due to him helping Tom out with something during the day and then working late that night.

"He's here!" Mya yelled as she ran from her perch to the door, flinging it open wide. "Hi, Uncle Jack!"

"Hey, angel girl." He said picking her up in his arms. "How are you today?"

"Good." She hugged his neck as he carried her into the house.

"Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs. She said she was making herself pretty. I think she's pretty already."

"You are right about that. Your mom's always beautiful, just like you."

Just then Asher came thumping down the hall. He took one look at Jack and ran giggling back down the hall.

"He wants you to chase him, remember?" Mya said giggling.

"I do, but I think it's too close to dinner time. We don't want you guys all hyper before that now do we?" Jack walked down the hall after the little boy. Mya not far behind. Asher had climbed into the big arm chair in the living room. Head first, butt up, with a blanket over his head. This was his idea of hiding apparently.

"Hmm, where did Asher go?" Jack pretended to look around the room, much to their amusement. It was then that Elizabeth came down the stairs. She leaned against the wall watching them without their knowing.

"Is he… under the couch?" Jack asked.

"Nooo!" Mya laughed.

"Maybe he's on the bookshelf?"

"Nooo!" Mya answered again.

"I can't find him! I was going to read him a book before dinner but I guess it will have to…"

"I right here, Uncle Jack!" The little boy jumped off the chair, proud of himself.

"Seriously? Man, you're a good hider!" The kids giggled. "How about we go upstairs and you can each pick a book for me to read before dinner?"

"Yay!" They both ran past Elizabeth, up the stairs towards their bedrooms.

"Hey!" he said with a sheepish smile when he finally noticed her. He glanced up the stairs and once the kids were out of sight he kissed her short, but deeply. "You look absolutely breathtaking." He stood there admiring her in her red dress that hugged her every curve.

She stood there admiring him right back. His dark washed jeans and blue button down fitting him just right. She ran her hands over his bare lower arms. With the sleeves rolled up she could feel the muscle in his arms, hard and strong.

"Thank you," she smiled. "How are you so good with them?" she asked referring to the kids. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as she breathed in his fresh scent.

"No clue. Same maturity level maybe? Be right back." He winked causing her to laugh as he took the stairs two by two.

While Jack was up with the kids, Julie showed up, their fearless babysitter for the night.

"My, don't you look stunning!" she gushed before looking around the house. "Why is this place so quiet? What did you do with my niece and nephew?" she teased, hands placed on her hips.

"Relax. They're upstairs with Jack. He's just reading to them before dinner is ready."

"Seriously? Do you just like fall in love with him everyday?" she teased.

"Pretty much yeah," she blushed slightly. "Now, dinner's in the crock pot, should be just about ready. Other than that, you know the drill."

"Yup! Not my first rodeo! I have to say, your kids are so much easier than Vi's. Those 3 can be a bit demanding!" The laughed. "Like mother, like children I guess."

"I'm not surprised. Lionel certainly softened her up."

A few minutes later Jack lead the kids back down the stairs. Julie ushered the little ones into the dining room for dinner.

"Alright you two," she said turning to Jack and Elizabeth. "I've got it from here. Go enjoy yourselves tonight!"

"Okay, just remember Mya likes the lights dimmed after story time and Ash wont sleep without his…"

"Chase Paw Patrol stuffy," Julie answered. "You know I've done this before, right?"

"I'm sorry, I know. Okay kids, be good for Auntie Julie tonight."

"We will!" Mya said.

"You be back for night night time?" Asher asked, eyes pleading.

"Not tonight sweetie."

"Okay, but I will miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too bud. Can we get a big goodnight hug now?" Jack asked. Both kids jumped up to hug their mom and Jack.

Jack smiled as he held them, _"Yup, this is the life."_

….

Jack took Elizabeth hand and walked her out to the car. He grinned as he did it, knowing he had a little surprise for her.

"Jack, where's your truck?" She looked around the drive and the street in front of the house but his truck was nowhere to be found.

"You mean Tom's truck." She still stared confused. "His old clunker of a car finally bit the dust. I was thinking it was time to upgrade so I sold it to him. This is mine now." He pointed to a silver Toyota Highlander.

"But Jack, you loved your truck!"

"I did, but there was really only enough room for 2. With this, I can help drive the kids around, if needed. Once I get car seats that is. I looked those up online and got thoroughly confused. You may need to help me," he chuckled.

"Jack, you got a new car. One that fits all of us."

"Of course. You guys are my family," he turned to face her, holding her close. "One day, I'd like to make it permanent. This is a step towards that."

"I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you too." He kissed her short and sweet before opening her door. "Your chariot awaits."

…..

The restaurant was quiet at first, allowing for the couples to really enjoy their conversation as they caught up. As they finished their dinners, the drink and karaoke crowd began to filter in, raising the volume a few notches.

It didn't take long for some of the regular ladies to notice Jack again from across the room. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with their flirty glances. He turned his attention back to his drink and company, hoping no one else, especially Elizabeth would notice the eyes on him. As he looked around, he also noticed a number of men looking at her.

"Looks like your fan club's still here, Jack." Lee said with a slight nod over toward the group of woman at the bar.

"Great…" Jack said sarcastically rolling his eyes. _I guess there's no avoiding Elizabeth noticing now..._

Elizabeth gave Jack a questioning look. _Yup, there it is. I'm gonna get you for this Lee,_ Jackthought before he explained.

"A bunch of the guys from the precinct come here sometimes. Guard guys too."

"So you're a regular?" Elizabeth asked with a teasing grin.

"Hardly." Jack laughed. "I would come from time to time. Just as the designated driver though."

"Oh come on now, you're telling me no one ever roped you into doing a little karaoke?" Rosie asked.

"Contrary to what you might think, Rosie, I'm not one to cave into peer pressure," he playfully sassed. "But I guess it did happen once."

"How?" Rosie and Elizabeth both asked shocked.

"It was a dare. I "had" to choose for them to either pick a song for me to sing up there or have them pick out a girl for me. Naturally I picked the song."

"I was there, it was hilarious," Lee grinned, dodged a swat from Jack.

Elizabeth looked over in the direction Lee had gestured to earlier. Noticing some of the women there shamelessly eyeing Jack. She slipped her arm through Jack's and pulled him close, kissing his lips softly. At least that was all she planned for. Jack held her there for a moment deepening the kiss. Effectively making about 80% of the room jealous.

"Alright now. You made your point. He's with you," Rosie said fanning herself with her purse.

"Oh, that wasn't just for her benefit," Jack laughed. "I'm not the only one get stared at here. Have you seen all the men trying to figure out if they had a shot?"

"I'm sure they got the message too." Lee laughed. "Now stop making me look bad, Jack."

Elizabeth held Jack's hand as they listened to the first few karaoke singers perform.

An hour later, conversation was still flowing as Lee excused himself from the table. He returned a couple minutes later with a new plate of pulled pork nachos and the most mischievous grin.

"Alright, my friend." Lee said smacking Jack's back as he smugly took his seat.

"Alright what? What did you do?" Jack gave him a narrowing stare.

"I may have signed you up for the next karaoke slot."

"Leland, you complete tool. Why would you do that?!" Jack tried to glare but he could only laugh.

"Alright ladies and gentleman!" The bar DJ's voice blared over the room. "Up next I hear we have a repeat performance from one of our hometown heroes. Jack Thornton!"

" _I will get you for this Coulter_." He thought to himself. Jack shook his head as a number of people cheered and egged him on.

"Jack?" Elizabeth softly called out. "Do it for me?" She smiled the smile that he loved, making him feel like he could do anything.

"Fine. For you." He winked as he slowly stood up and approached the stage, a song in his head. He told the DJ who enthusiastically nodded.

"Evening everyone." He said into the mic causing the bar to erupt into cheers. "Here it goes…" he muttered. "Alright Elizabeth, this is for you." His announcement caused a chorus of awws and a number of disappointed looks from some of the women. Elizabeth clapped and cheered for him making Jack feel like a million bucks as the music start. She laughed, recognizing it right away as the Luke Bryant song they sang together in the car coming home their first date.

" _Girl I know I don't know you_

 _But your pretty little eyes so blue_

 _Are pulling me in_

 _Like the moon on your skin_

 _I'm so glad you trusted me_

 _To slide up on this dusty seat_

 _And let your hair down_

 _Get out of town"_

Jack's eyes were fixed on hers as he sang out. It didn't take him long to get in a grove, as he moved around on stage like a real country performer.

Elizabeth cheered out "You go, babe!" Loving this side of Jack, but also loving that he wasn't doing this for attention. He never took his eyes away from hers, and nor did she his. Even as Rosie spoke to her about how if Elizabeth wasn't in love before she probably was now. She simply grinned.

" _You got your hands up_

 _You're rocking in my truck_

 _You got the radio on_

 _You're singin every song_

 _I'm set on cruise control_

 _I'm slowly losing hold_

 _Of everything I got_

 _You're looking so damn hot_

 _And I don't know what road we're on_

 _Or where we've been_

 _From staring at you girl_

 _All I know is I don't want this night to end"_

As the song ended, Jack took a modest bow and jumped off the stage. Despite Jack making it clear on stage that he was already with someone, many women approached him trying to catch his attention. He'd give a polite smile and move on back towards the table.

Elizabeth watched him intently. All these women, most of which very beautiful, were fighting for his attention. But it didn't phase him. Jack showed no interest at all in them. He wasn't rude, but was 100% content with Elizabeth alone. Given her history, this was huge. She never thought she'd meet anyone like that.

"Way to go man." Lee slapped his friend on the back.

"Thanks, but do that again and I'll arrest you."

"For what?!"

"I don't know, I'll think of something." They laughed.

"How about I buy you a drink? Will that make up for it?"

Jack laughed. "Not necessary, but if you're buying…" He held up his glass and Lee and Rosie went to get another round.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked turning his body to face her, his hand running up and down her exposed arm, sending chills running through her whole body.

"I think…" she bit her bottom lip as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I think I'm completely in love."

Jack's grin was so big his face hurt. "Well then, I guess I might owe Lee a drink instead." He kissed her lips which parted slightly at his touch. He loved this woman. She was his world now.

….

As their night out was coming to a close, the ladies excused themselves to the restroom.

Elizabeth stood in the hall waiting for Rosie to exit the restroom, looking over all the posters tacked to the wall. She didn't notice the women who had been amongst the crowd at the bar early approaching her.

"Beth?" the young women said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth turned around, eyes wide when she realized who the women was.

"Maxie? Holy cow, sorry I didn't recognize you!" She said giving the women a hug. It had been a long time since she had seen Maxie Kensington. Elizabeth had always liked Maxie. She was sweet and kind, nothing like the rest of them, but the protocol on contact with your ex-husbands cousins was unclear.

"I wanted to say hi and that, well I'm happy for you."

"Happy for me?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Yeah. I saw that you're with Office Thornton right?"

"Um yeah." Elizabeth shuffled slightly, feeling a bit awkward with the conversation suddenly.

"My friends and I, we come here a lot. I've seen him here from time to time with some of the guys he works with. I can't even tell you how many of us have tried to get his attention." She shyly moved a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Dare I ask if any of you managed to?" She hated it, but she wanted to know.

Maxie laughed. "Gosh no! I'll admit I tried a few times myself. He was always super kind about it, never making me feel like an idiot even though I probably was…"

"Oh, I doubt you were that bad." Elizabeth said, relieved to her that Jack hadn't previously shown interest in Charles' cousin or her friends.

"One time, you know what he told me?" Elizabeth shook her head. "He apologized and said, 'I'm not much of a dater. I'm just waiting for the right woman."

That comment made butterflies take over Elizabeth's stomach.

"My cousin was… well a class A jerk. You deserved better. I'm glad you've found it."

"Thanks Maxie, I am too."

"Ready?" Rosie said as she exited the restroom.

"Yeah. Good to see you, Maxie, take care."

"You too, Beth!" They hugged and parted ways.

The music had changed and the floor was made more open for dancing. This excited Rosie, and brought a playful scowl to Lee's face.

"Oh Lee! Its dancing time! Come on, dance with me!" she pleaded.

"Dancing? Why is there always dancing?" Lee groaned as his wife pulled him away from the table.

Jack stood up, extending is hand to Elizabeth. "May I have this dance Ms. Thatcher?"

"I'd be delighted." She grinned.

The first few songs were more upbeat, but that didn't stop Jack from holding Elizabeth close. She smelled like wild flowers, and he loved it.

"I love dancing with you," she whispered. "We should do this more often."

"We could you know? After the kids go down we could dim the lights, play a little music."

"That sounds so romantic. You'd be up for that?" she smiled.

"Elizabeth, I will never turn down a chance to be close to you." He kissed her forehead, resting his lips there for a long moment. He pulled back slightly at the start of the next song. He recognized the tune right away and smiled. "You know, we don't have a song."

"No I guess we don't."

"Maybe this could be it." He kissed her again, before singing along, but really, singing to her.

" _Let's just take our time_

 _There's nothing else to do_

 _What better way to spend the night_

 _Wasting it with you_

 _The moon has won the war_

 _The daylight waits to win_

 _Stay here by my side_

 _We'll watch the struggle start again"_

Elizabeth giggled at his love and playfulness. He spun her around just as the chorus began to play.

" _I need you_

 _Now and forever_

 _To stay right here with me_

 _Don't ever leave_

 _Love was kept_

 _From me like a secret_

 _And I swore that I was through_

 _Until you_

 _Until you"_

"This is the perfect song for us Jack. I love it."

"Good. I've been hearing on the radio a lot lately. Especially when I leave from your house," he laughed. "Every time I hear it, I wanted to turn the truck around and come back to you."

"You know, most nights when you leave, I wish you would come back," she kissed his lips softly, then sang the bridge of their song to him.

" _The time it took to find you_

 _I would wait again, my baby_

 _For the feelings that I feel with you now"_

Jack continued to hold her as they danced to the rest of the song. She was it for him. There was no doubt.

" _I need you_

 _Now and forever_

 _To stay right here with me_

 _Don't ever leave_

 _Love was kept_

 _From me like a secret_

 _And I swore that I was through_

 _Until you…"_

…..

Back at house, Jack ran over to the passenger side door to help Elizabeth out. They walked hand in hand to the porch.

Jack stopped on the first step as Elizabeth continued to the next, making them the same height. He gently tugged on her hand turning her around to face him.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." He leaned for a kiss.

"I was going to say the same to you." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers over his cowlick. The love and attraction between them was magnetic. Their lips met again, this time in a whirl of desire. Easily the best kiss either had even had. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't hear the front door open.

"Well hello." The couple turned around to see a smug Julie standing in the now open doorway, arms crossed and a big grin across her face.

"Um, hi Julie." Jack said, wiping his lips. "How's it going?"

"Oh well we had a great night here. I see yours was good too." The couple let out an awkward laugh.

"Yes it was." Jack grinned at Elizabeth. "Would you mind giving us 5 minutes?"

"10," Elizabeth corrected with a bashful grin causing Julie to laugh.

"Take as much time as you want. I've got a movie to finish in here." She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister as she turned to get back inside.

"Now, where were we?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Right here," Jack said softly as his lips returned to hers, quickly getting lost in one another again.


	22. Allies and Enemies

Allies and Enemies

Jack was doing the dinner dishes in the kitchen while Elizabeth wrestled the kids, mainly Asher, into bed. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard the constant thumping above as Asher ran from one room to the next upstairs. Elizabeth remained calm, but made it very clear that she had had enough.

The past week had been a bit crazy. Charles came into town to see the kids, but only for a couple of hours. It was okay though, it was probably all Asher could handle. The young boy still was unsure about doing this without Elizabeth, so she agreed again to go with them. They did lunch at Abigail's and then went to the park. Jack had been at work the whole day, which both he and Elizabeth agreed was for the best.

Jack didn't feel threatened at all by Charles. He had Elizabeth's love, and knew that the kids had enough love in their hearts for them both. Having lost his own dad, he wanted to make sure the kids had a chance with Charles, assuming that was what Charles wanted.

When Elizabeth brought up the work arrangement again with Charles. He brushed it off saying, _"I'm not concerned about that. I already have a great job and my grandfather won't be in charge forever. Right now is about the kids."_

Whether she truly believed him or not, the evidence showed that he was trying with the kids. She wondered though, if his current motivator was that there was someone else in her's and their lives. Time would tell.

Once the dishes were done, Jack poured two glasses of wine and walked out into the garage with Rip, knowing Elizabeth would join him later. He had been busy working on a project for Mya.

Mya's 5th birthday was coming up and she had very adamantly asked for a princess ball for her party. Jack felt he had a pretty good grasp on the world of princesses now, having watched a number or Disney princess movies with Mya, including Beauty and the Beast. He guessed he'd seen that one about 18 times at least.

He stood looking over his handy work so far. A large tarp like canvas was rolled out on the floor. In pencil he'd drawn out a large ballroom, just like the one from Beauty and the Beast. Within that he had drawn a number of her favorite royal couples, dancing. Hanging up on the garage wall, was what he'd just finished the day before of the outside of a Castle. That he designed, taking parts from a number of different castles to make up the one he referred to as "Princess Mya's Castle"

Both of them were to be hung up outside in the backyard where the party would be taking place.

He knelt back down to paint over his pencil lines. He was about halfway done with Princess Tiana when Elizabeth walked in.

"I need to seriously rethink the sugar in that boy's diet!" she said, fixing her now very messy ponytail.

"Not sure that will help. Those kids eat pretty healthy," he chuckled.

"True. I don't know, maybe it's time to transition him out of naps."

"You ready for that?"

"No," she laughed. "But he is a growing boy. The real problem is that I think he's confused."

"Charles?"

"Yeah. You think I'm doing the right thing? Letting him see them?"

Jack put the brush down and went to sit on the garage steps with her. "He seems genuine when he's with them?"

"I think so. At least as much as I've ever seen."

"And he's good? Treats them well?"

"So far, yes."

"Then yeah. It's hard now, but in time hopefully we'll all figure this out. For better or worse he is their father. If somewhere down the road this just isn't working out, at least you tried. That's all you can do. In the meantime we'll figure out how to help them through it."

"I love you. Thank you for being so amazing with all this."

"Hey, the way I see it, I get the better end of the deal."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. I get you." She giggled at his response as he went back to his work.

"Oh my, Jack! Sorry I was so distracted when I walked in. Look at this! It's amazing!"

"You think she'll like it?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I think she'll absolutely love it. Its prefect! Though I should warn you…"

"What?"

"Asher will want something like this for his birthday."

"I already thought of that. Right now he's into Paw Patrol and super heroes. I bet I can paint or build something with that this fall for him. Maybe a cityscape with the bat signal or that Paw Patrol tower the dogs all live in or something."

"The lookout tower?"

"Yeah that. Either way, I'll do something for him too."

Elizabeth watched as Jack focused on his painting. He took his time, wanting to do it right. This wasn't just some tedious project to him, it was something he wanted to do and do well, out of love for Mya.

"So I have Belle here, her favorite. Then Tiana, Ariel, Cinderella and Mulan, her other favorites. Merida doesn't have a prince, but Mya really likes her so I drew her here playing a fiddle. She doesn't in the movie but Mya might think it's fun." Elizabeth nodded. "I drew a few of the animal friends too. Just for fun."

"What should we do with it after the party? She's not going to want to get rid of it."

"I thought of that. They're both just the right size for one of the walls in the playroom and that mostly blank wall in Mya's room. If she wants to keep them we could give that a try. Same for Ash when it's his turn."

Elizabeth was constantly in awe of Jack. He wasn't perfect by any means, but he was perfect for her. After quietly watching him work for a bit longer, she felt the need to say what was on her heart.

"You're a wonderful father, Jack."

Jack froze. Had he heard her right? He placed the brush back down on the table and stared at her.

"I mean it. You, Jarrick Thornton, are a wonderful father."

A tear escaped Jack's eyes. "You know, I think that may be the best thing anyone's ever said to me." He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "It's right up there next to you saying you loved me."

"Well both of those statements are true. I love you. Very much."

"I love you too. Completely."

She didn't know it, but she'd just given Jack the confirmation he was looking for. After sharing a long slow kiss, he spoke again.

"I had an idea I wanted to run past you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'd like to take you away for a weekend. Just us." He gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"That sounds exciting! When?"

"A couple weeks?"

"Perfect. I could get a fair bit of classroom prep done before that and make sure the kids understand what going on."

"Exactly. I know life is so confusing for them and I don't want to make it worse, but I would like for us to do this." He rubbed her back with his strong hands, making her relax against him.

"Me too. It sounds perfect. Where are we going?"

"Ah! That's a surprise," he grinned.

"Really Jack?" she huffed.

"Yes. Please just go with it. I promise it will be fun and I'll even give you a packing list," he laughed.

"You better!" she giggled. She grabbed her wine glass, taking another sip. "You have work on Saturday right?"

"I do but I've already requested the bulk of the day off. Chief Avery was more than happy to grant it. So I'll be here for the party for sure, just a little late."

"Great."

"Have you heard if Charles is coming?" Jack asked.

"I emailed him and let him known when it was. Haven't heard anything though." Jack nodded. Neither of them were sure what to expect from him with this. He'd never made it to a birthday party for Mya or Asher before. "Either way, I know she'll have a great time."

"She will. We'll make sure of it."

….

Saturday rolled around fast, much to Mya's excitement. Her day started with her mom's famous cinnamon rolls. By the time breakfast was over, family members began to show up, ready to help decorate for the party.

With help from her sister's, parents and Charlotte, Elizabeth had the whole yard decorated in true princess fashion. There were balloons, streamers and flowers all over the place. Julie and Charlotte finished decorating the cupcakes while Viola and Grace set up blankets in the shade for the tea party aspect of the party.

William and Lionel finished hanging the murals that Jack painted. The castle by the entrance to the backyard, and the ballroom towards the back center.

"The man's sure got talent," William said, standing back to admire the work. "I can't believe he did all this for Mya."

"Believe it Dad," Elizabeth said, beaming with pride and grinning.

Lionel simply smiled. "Yes, I believe Jack is pretty much a part of this family now."

"Yeah, that's what Grace said too." William chuckled.

"You alright with that, Dad?"

William stepped down from the ladder and hugged his daughter. "I love you sweetie and he's a good man. So yes, I'm okay."

"Great!" she kissed his cheek before running back inside to grab more things for the party.

Lionel studied his father-in-law. "Did you truly mean that William? I know you've had your reservations about it all."

"No, I've known since the day we met the man that he was a good one. I'm just a little too protective of Beth and the kids. I can't deny how happy she is now. It's refreshing, really. He's so different from…."

"Different from who?" Lionel asked, following William's gaze. "Oh, well what do you know. I guess Charles decided to show." Charles was walking into the back yard dressed in his nice pants and button down.

"I guess he did. That's a first." William groaned. "Don't let him ruin anything today."

"Trust me. I'll handle him if need be." Lionel was a loving and protective older brother to Elizabeth, not unlike Lee.

Elizabeth was running down the deck stairs with an armful of floor pillows for the tea party area when Charles came around. She didn't see him and ran straight into him.

"Whoa there, Beth," he laughed placing his hand on her lower back to stabilize her. That would have been okay, except he chose not to move it.

"Charles, you're here. Mya will be thrilled." She moved out of his reach, taking the pillows over to the shade. Charles could sense her uneasiness.

"Sure. Where is she?"

"Inside with her cousins. They're watching a movie."

Charles looked around the yard, not sure if he had any allies there.

"Um, this is my first one of these. Should I be doing something?"

"I think we're set. You can go see Mya and Asher if you like."

Lionel walked up to lend a hand to Elizabeth. "Charles, how are you?"

"Doing well, and you?"

"Good. Elizabeth, I think we're all set here."

"Great, people should be showing up any minute now!"

"This is pretty impressive Beth. You do this for all their birthdays?" Charles asked.

"Not exactly. The murals are a first."

"Well, it's beautiful. Excuse me while I go find the birthday girl."

Lionel and Elizabeth watched him head into the house. Once he was out of sight, she sighed. "What do I do? He's never come to one of these things before and… Jack is coming! Oh gosh, they're going to meet each other… today."

"Take a breath, it will be okay. I'll keep an eye on Charlie boy and I'm sure Lee will too when he gets here. Just remember you and Jack are together, and that's okay."

"I know, I know." She took a deep breath. "Thank you, big brother."

"Always."

Pretty soon the yard with filled with Mya's friends and family. Lionel and Lee made a deal to help keep Charles occupied and as much out of Elizabeth's hair as possible. Especially once Jack got there. Though it was harder than they thought.

Charles stayed close to Elizabeth at first, not being sure what to do otherwise. Elizabeth was setting some food out on the table while Charles stood by watching. He admired the mother she was. Working hard to make a special day for Mya. It was endearing to him, to say the least.

A hotdog roll fell to the ground as Elizabeth was placing them on the plate, making Rip emerge from his hideaway under the pink and purple draped table.

"What the?!" Charles jumped, making Elizabeth laugh.

"Oh relax, its just Rip."

"Rip?"

"Yeah, as in Rip Van Winkle. Trust me, its the perfect name for him."

"When'd you get a dog?" Charles asked. "You aren't a dog person."

"I am too a dog person. You're the one that's not."

"I know people can change but trust me, you weren't a dog person when we were married."

"Maybe you just didn't realize it, but I've always been a dog person."

Charles winced, "Okay, I'm sorry. If you say you were, then obviously you know best."

"You're right. I do."

Charles realized his blunder and took her hand. "Beth, look I'm sorry. That was out of line of me. Forgive me?"

"Sure. Try to be nice, huh?" she teased.

"I will, I promise."

Jack rushed out of the office as quickly as he could, changed his shirt and headed straight for Elizabeth's. Once at the house he grabbed Mya's present and headed to the backyard. It was busy with people and kids everywhere.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out from the deck. He looked up and waved at her just as he was ambushed by kids. Asher and Mya and Lee and Rosie's kids. She laughed as she rushed to help after they all knocked him to the ground.

"How's my birthday angel?" He asked giving Mya a great big hug.

"It's my birthday party, Uncle Jack! It's so much fun!"

"Good. I'm glad. Hey, I have this present for you. Where should it go?"

"Over there's where Mommy put the rest. I'll take it!"

The kids ran off following Mya.

In the yard, Charles stood back watching the whole thing.

"Leland, who's that man that just came in?"

"Who?" Lee asked, unsure who Charles was referring to.

"That tall guy that just showed up without a kid. Mya and all the others seems to know him. Is that him? Elizabeth's friend?"

"Ah, yeah. That would be Jack."

Elizabeth ran up to Jack and pulled him up the deck stairs and into the house, hoping for a moment alone. She led him to the privacy of the hallway just as he nudged her back against the wall, kissing her deeply.

"I missed you today, Elizabeth."

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're here."

"Of course I'm here," he kissed her again. "How are the murals working out?"

"Perfect, you've gotten so many compliments!"

"Well as long as the birthday girl's happy."

"Trust me she is." She bit her bottom lips nervously. "So, I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"He's here. Charles. He came."

"Oh… OH, well that's good. Right?"

"I think so. I don't know. I'm not sure he's accepted that I'm not coming back to him."

"Ah I see. We'll I'm not about to compromise ourselves or pretend we're something we're not for him, but I promise to play nice."

"That's all I could ask for. But its not you a worry about." She kissed him again. "I love you, Jarrick."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

They walked back out into the yard, Elizabeth gripping Jack's hand tightly. He kissed her head and whispered to her again that it was all going to be okay.

Charles slowly walked over, not looking forward to this moment anymore than they were.

"Charles, this is Jack Thornton. Jack, Charles."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said extending his hand.

"Yes, you as well." Charles looked him over. "I hear we have you to thank for the paintings?"

"Yeah, a little hobby of mine."

"I see. Not one you'd expect from a cop," Charles laughed.

"He's actually a detective," Elizabeth added.

"Oh well, even better, I suppose." Charles tried to give a smile, but it came off more like a grimace.

"Mommy! Asher's trying to open my presents!" Mya called out.

"Shoot, I need to…"

"Go, it's okay. We'll be fine," Jack assured her. She kissed Jack's cheek and went off to handle her kids.

"Glad you were able to make it out." Jack said, his voice was nothing but genuine.

"Yes, it's time really." Charles looked around noticing they were mostly alone. "If I may Jack, what is it you're doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey! Jack you made it!" Lee said running up. "How was work?"

"Nothing too exciting which was nice."

"That's always good. Hey Charlie, did you know that Jack is an old friend of Rosie's?"

"Really? Is that how you met Beth?"

"No, we met on our own actually. It's just an interesting coincidence."

"Interesting, yes."

Jack looked over to the deck and saw William getting the grill ready for the hotdogs. "Excuse me, I'm sure we'll talk more, Charles."

"Looks that way," Charles smiled.

Jack hopped onto the deck. "Need any help, sir?"

"Not particularly. But if you are trying to avoid someone, you're welcome to stay."

Jack laughed. "Sorry. Before Lee walked up I could tell Charles wanted to have words with me. I'm fine discussing whatever it is but today's not that day for that."

"Agreed. You're a smart man Jack."

"Thank you sir."

Once the grill was set and food was cooking, William turned back around to Jack. They talked about Jack's work, his time overseas, his family and his hobby for art. It was a good conversation, and the beginning of a good relationship.

Mya ran up just before lunch, "Uncle Jack, come play tea party with me!"

"I'd love to angel, but I have a idea. Why don't you go ask your dad first? He came all this way to see you and I think he might appreciate it."

Mya wasn't so sure. "If he says no, will you?"

"Of course I will."

Mya ran over to her dad and Lee. It wasn't that Jack didn't want to play with Mya, he did. More importantly he knew how important it was to build bridges between him and Charles. This was a simple way to do that for today.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Mya," Charles smiled. "You having fun today?"

"Yup! Will you come play tea party with me?"

Charles looked and Lee and back to Mya. "Ah, you know what Mya, guys don't really do tea parties. But I bet your mom will. Moms are great at that."

"Okay." She wasn't surprised or terribly disappointed as she ran off.

"Come on, man," Lee groaned. "You can't bring yourself to play tea party with your kid on her birthday?"

"You're telling me you would have, Leland?" Charles laughed, thinking he knew everything.

"Yes, I have. And with a pink boa no less."

"A boa? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean you're married to Rosie." They laughed.

"True. She does have a flare for the dramatic."

"But come on Lee, would you really have done it out in public like this?"

"It's a kid's birthday party," Lee laughed. "And yes, if my beautiful daughter asked me, you bet I would."

Charles looked over to Mya. Watching as she walked Jack over to play tea party.

"Look at Captain America over there."

"Did you seriously call him that?" Lee rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, look at him. What's his deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mya told me he painted these mural things for her, now he's playing tea party. I mean seriously, look at him! He's wearing a tiara now."

"What can I say, he loves them, Charlie," Lee laughed.

"I shouldn't have to compete for my kids here."

"Charlie look, I told you I'd put the past behind us if you are indeed here in good faith. I'm also glad you're here making an effort with the kids, really. But you need to stop trying to turn back time and just accept what is here."

"I guess. I don't know why it's bothering me all of a sudden. Life was so easy when I just didn't care."

"I'm sure it was. If you're really trying to have a relationship with the kids, that's great. But as I've said, Elizabeth is no longer your concern and you need to accept that she has moved on. As far as the kids are concerned, trust me, they have enough love for you and Jack."

Charles nodded, not sure he agreed with Lee's sentiments. "So I see Rosie's avoiding me?" he teased, changing the subject.

"She's under strict orders not to cause trouble. Avoiding you is a way to make sure that doesn't happen." Both men laughed.

"I've missed you Leland. You're a good friend."

"Well, don't be a donkey and maybe we can be friends again."

"A donkey? Really?"

"Kids man, you learn to watch your mouth." They laughed.

….

After lunch everyone gathered around Mya where they had their tea party for singing and cupcakes. Jack took video for Elizabeth, allowing for her to be in the moment with her daughter. Charles stood again further back. This clearly wasn't his thing.

Mya was excited for her gifts, most of which were horse or princess themed. She got a horse coloring book, reading books, Barbie dolls and horse figurines. Next was a box from Charles. She ripped through paper and she found a beautiful golden colored belle dress.

"It's so pretty! Thank you dad!"

"You're welcome Mya." Charles was happy she liked his gift. He couldn't take credit for it on his own though. Elizabeth had given him the idea.

Mya grabbed the last gift from the pile. It was a large gift bag with Troll characters on it.

"Who's this from?" she asked.

"It's from Uncle Jack and me," Elizabeth told her.

Mya threw the paper in every direction and squealed. "Legos! Lots of horse Legos!"

Elizabeth laughed, "You like them, Mya?"

"Yes! Uncle Jack, will you and Mommy help me build them?"

"Definitely, angel! I look forward to it."

Jack gathered up the wrapping paper and stuffed it into garbage bags once everyone dispersed. Charles stayed close by, wanting to finish his conversation from earlier.

"So Jack, you got a minute?"

"It depends. Is this a friendly conversation?"

"It can be."

"Look, its Mya's birthday. Today needs to be about her."

"Oh, it is. I just want to know why you seem to care so much about Elizabeth and our kids."

"I love Elizabeth. She's amazing. So are the kids."

"I know they are. They're my family. Look, I mean no disrespect, but you have to see that in the end, it makes more sense for us to be a family again."

"No… I'm not so sure I do."

"Neither does Elizabeth. You've got her all distracted. She's not seeing what's best right now."

"And you think that's you?"

"Yes. I do."

"You're what's best for Elizabeth and Mya?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about Asher. You know I've been watching. You've barely even looked at him today."

Charles wasn't liking having the tables turning on him like this. "What's your point?"

"Are you what's best for him too?"

"I'm his father."

"Great. Act like it."

Jack picked up the last bit of paper and walked to the garage to get rid of them. Charles followed him into the garage.

"Do you understand what I said?"

"You said I'm in the way."

"Yes. I think it would be best for everyone if you and Elizabeth just took a break for a while. Let us figure this out on our own."

"With all due respect, you had 3 years to work this out. Why now? I love them. Can you honestly say that you do?" Before Charles could speak again, Jack continued. "You're their father, and I promise you I won't stand in the way of that relationship as long as they are treated how they deserve. But Elizabeth, she doesn't belong to you."

"But she belongs to you?"

"She belongs to herself. I will let her decide how she feels. Not me, and certainly not you."

Charles balled up his fist at his sides. This conversation was not going the way he wanted it to. Without saying another word, he left the garage, slamming the door behind him so hard to flew open again.

Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and took a seat on the garage steps.

"That could have gone better…" he groaned.

"I'll say. You should have decked him," Lee said from the doorway.

"Lee, you heard."

"Yup. You did good my friend."

"He's not going to make this easy."

"No, not right now. But he won't win. You know that."

"Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course." Lee walked over and took a seat next to Jack.

"I want to propose to Elizabeth. She said something to me this week and I think we're both ready."

"Congrats! How are you going to do it? When?!"

"In a couple weeks. I just… should things with Charles be figured out more before I do?"

"Heck no. Don't let him factor into this. You guys are like a family now, whether he likes it or not."

Jack nodded. Thankful for the friend he had in Lee.

…..

Charles said his goodbyes just after his conversation with Jack. He'd had enough. Once the party had wound down some, Jack shared with Elizabeth what transpired between them. She was upset, to say the least, but seeing that Jack was not terribly shaken by it gave her peace.

As the night was ending, Elizabeth sat out on the front porch swing. Jack had taken over bedtime for her so she could have some time to herself. She sat back swinging with her eyes closed, letting the cool night air dance around her.

She heard Jack coming down the stairs and smiled lovingly at him as he came out to join her.

"This kid thing… it's no joke."

"Oh?" she giggled.

"Yeah. I've had missions easier than this whole birthday party and bed thing." She laughed as he collapsed on the swing, pulling her into his arms. "But I loved it."

"Yeah?"

"Every minute. Mostly." They both laughed, shaking their heads as they thought about the less than perfect part of the day.

"Want to know what my favorite part was?"

"Mhmm?"

"When I tucked them in… and they both said "Goodnight Uncle Jack. I love you." Jack smiled. "Best day ever."

She tilted her head up and kissed him. She wanted to share moments like this with him forever. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but think maybe he'd ask her an important question on their trip in a couple weeks. She knew what her answer would be. She'd known for a while.

"Thank you for doing bedtime tonight, Jack. It was nice to just relax for a bit."

"You deserved it. Besides, I love having that time with them."

Yup, she wanted Jack with them, forever.


	23. Date Night

Date Night

Elizabeth sat at her desk in her classroom fighting with her computer. She was trying to get a set of name labels printed for the students welcome folders. Somehow it kept printing wrong.

"I give up, printer! You hear me? You win for now, but after lunch, you're mine," she growled. She grabbed her lunch bag and smiled. On top of the container of her tuna fish sandwich on an everything bagel, her favorite, was a drawing from her kids and a note in Jack's handwriting.

" _Dear Mommy, you are awesome. We love you a lot."_

She took the picture and pinned it up on her personal bulletin board.

Once she'd finished her sandwich, she decided she was not in hurry to battle the printer again, so she pulled out her phone to text Jack.

" _E: Got a few minutes to talk?"_

" _J: Yeah, give me 2 minutes to send this email."_

In 2 minutes, as promised, her phone rang.

"Good afternoon, handsome. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are things in the classroom?"

"It's coming together. I think I'll have more than enough to feel relaxed about on our trip."

"Perfect, that's what I was hoping for." He grinned.

"How are things at the station?"

"Slow. Just doing some research today. You know, safe boring stuff."

She laughed. "I like safe and boring. Hey, I was going to talk to you about this tonight but since I have you on the phone…. Do you have plans this Friday?"

"That's tomorrow right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Well, other than making sure to see you ? No." He grinned. "You have something in mind?"

"Mhmm. The kids are going over to Lee and Rosie's for a sleepover Friday. I thought you could come over and I could make you dinner?"

"That sounds great," he said leaning back in his office chair.

"Good! I feel bad, you've been so sweet spending all this time with the kids. I thought it might be fun to spend some time just us."

"Don't be sorry! I've loved every minute with those kids, but alone time with you sounds perfect."

"I thought so. Maybe you could even give me a few hints as to where we are going on our trip next week while you're here?" she teased.

"Not a chance, babe," Jack laughed. "Still want me to come over Friday?"

"Of course, I guess I'll be patient," she giggled. "Lee said he'd pick up the kids around 5, so you can come right after work."

"I'll be there. And I'll be over tonight too if that's still okay?"

"Of course. I love that we get to see you almost everyday now."

"It really is nice. Shoot, I have to go to a meeting. I love you, Elizabeth."

"Love you too, Jack."

She hung up and put her phone back on her desk, looking forward to seeing him later.

….

The next night, Jack pulled into her drive at exactly 5:15. Not wanting to waste a moment. He made sure to leave work a little early to shower and dress in his best button down and slacks.

Jack walked up the walkway, letting himself in. Rip greeting him right off the bat. The house smelled heavenly.

He walked quietly to the kitchen where she was busy making their meal. Elizabeth looked beautiful in her tight jeans, teal top, hair up in a messy ponytail. She was dancing around the kitchen to old crooner music, thoroughly enjoying herself.

It was all he could do to lean back against the door frame and admire her.

 _I could easily get used to this._ He thought to himself. Then she swayed her hips to the music once more. _Nevermind, I'm already used to it. This woman is definitely my future._

Just then she looked up, startled by his presence. She looked around and played with her hair, trying to make herself more presentable. He noticed her sudden nervousness and went to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"You look beautiful." He leaned down kissing her lips. Taking advantage of the fact that they were alone, he gently worked her lips apart. She welcomed him in with a light groan. "Absolutely beautiful." He pulled away ever so slightly before passionately kissing her again.

"I have to… check… our dinner," she spoke softly in between kisses.

Jack let out a sigh. "I suppose I should let you go then." He reluctantly let her move away.

Leaning back against the counter he watched her bend down to check on the lasagna, then she reached up grabbing a pan of garlic bread off the counter and placed in the oven.

"Just a little longer," she said turning back around.

He nodded at her. When the kids were around, he kept his desires in check. He had to. But now with the house all to themselves, all his focus was on the women in front of him. The beautiful, smart, amazing woman he had fallen completely in love with.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked when he managed to pull his eyes off her features.

She thought for a moment. "I don't think so. The table's all set, dinners about ready… would you like some wine?" She pointed to the bottle on the counter.

Jack went to take a look. "I've had this one before. It's a really good one. Do you have a corkscrew kicking around somewhere?"

"In the drawer by the fridge."

He walked over to grab it, looking up at the fridge as he closed the drawer.

The side of the fridge was covered in pictures of her and the kids through the years. There were pictures of Halloweens, Christmas pageants, and family gatherings. He moved to look at the pictures on the front. Laughing at the sad look on Mya's adorable face when she had apparently cut her own hair. There was a distinct chunk missing from the front left side.

Then he saw a very special picture. One that made his heart swell and ache at the same time. It was of Elizabeth in the hospital after having just given birth to Asher. She was holding him wrapped in a blue hand knit blanket in her arms. Mya was sitting smiling brightly by her side on the bed. Jack smiled, his eyes watering slightly as he thought about what Elizabeth went through back then.

Elizabeth noticed Jack staring at the fridge and walked over. She quickly realized which picture was holding his attention.

"I love that one," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "That was taken not long after he was born. I looked terrible in it though," she laughed.

"Oh I think you're wrong there, you look amazingly beautiful." She leaned in kissing his cheek at his sweet words.

"He was a hard, long labor too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Big head." They both laughed as she winced remember the feelings she had during delivery. "Viola and Mom took shifts with me. Dad and Julie paced in the waiting room. I really don't know what I'd have done without them."

Jack gave her a weak smile. He wished he'd known her sooner. Maybe he could have been there for her during that time.

"I have another favorite picture. Would you like to see it?" she asked linking her arm with his. "It's this one." She pointed to a picture of her, Jack and the kids. They were all huddled together on the porch swing at Viola and Lionel's.

"You know, that's one of my favorites too." Jack pulled his phone out of his back pocket to show her his home screen. It was currently sporting the same picture. "Elizabeth I…" She didn't give him time to finish before she pulled him in for a deep kiss. She was so in love, and needed to show him that.

Her kiss lit Jack on fire, making his need for her grow. He turned her so her back was against the fridge, deepening their kiss.

They were interrupted a moment later by the kitchen timer. She moved away from him, giving both of them the time they needed to cool down. She moved to the oven and pulled out the food and carried it to the table. Jack opened the wine, pouring a glass for the each of them before taking a seat with her.

"This looks and smells amazing, Elizabeth."

"Thank you! Hopefully it tastes good."

"I'm sure it does." Jack took her hand and said the blessing.

They ate the wonderful meal together, talking about the past week at Jack's work and making plans of things to do with the kids.

….

After dinner, they decided the dishes could wait and instead they retired to the living room to watch a movie. After a great deal of indecisiveness, they finally decided to watch the movie Return to Me with Minnie Driver.

They laid on the couch in each others arms. Elizabeth laying on top of Jack, her head on his chest. She loved listening to the smooth strong rhythmic sound of his heart.

The movie ended right around 11. Jack didn't want to leave her with a kitchen full of dishes, so they walked into the kitchen to get started together. Jack took off his button down so as not to get it dirty, leaving on his grey undershirt.

.

"You know what I learned the other day?" Jack said as they began rising the plates.

"What is that?" she smiled.

"Ash is insanely ticklish right above his hips and under his chin."

"I know! Isn't it the funniest thing?"

"It really is! All I did was go to pick him up and he giggled like a madman. I love it."

Elizabeth laughed, loving the smile on Jack's face as he talked about her son. "I guess it's generic or something. I'm the same way."

"Oh really?" He grinned as he slowly took a step towards her.

"Jack…" she said in a warning tone as he continued to approach her. She could see his plan to tickle her in his eyes. "No, don't you dare. Jack." He just kept coming towards her with his adorable mischievous grin.

He watched her face and saw her unsuccessfully trying to stifle her own grin. He lunged for her, taking ahold of her and began playfully tickling her. Her laugh was like music to his ears.

"Oh wow, you are VERY ticklish!" he laughed as she pulled out his grasp. He chased her around the kitchen, both laughing hysterically.

"Jack!" she yelled as he caught up to her again, laughing harder than she could ever remember. She broke away again and ran straight towards the living room. "Okay! Okay!" she said as he caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to be far from him now. He rested his forehead against hers, both their breaths labored.

"You have the best laugh." Jack spoke softly, tightening his grip on her slightly. "It's my favorite sound."

"Is it now?" she whispered, finally catching her breath.

Jack nodded, leaning in just enough that their noses touched. The anticipation growing as they stood, breathing the same air. Their hearts were pounding, their need growing.

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to meet his lips. He didn't hesitate to return her affections. The taste of her caused him to release a groan of pleasure.

As their kisses grew more and more passionate as Jack guided them to the couch, Elizabeth felt as if she was on fire. Jack had a way of making her feel things at an intensity she'd never felt before.

"I love you," she whispered.

He pulled back slightly, holding her face in his hands. Wanting to look her in the eyes. "I love you too." His voice was deep and groaning. He quickly returned his lips to hers.

As their kisses continued to intensify, he wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her into his lap. A hand running through her hair, his other stayed at her waist. He was gentle, his soul desire to make her feel his love.

In their heat, his hand slid under her shirt. The touch of her bare skin electrified him. He pulled back making sure she was okay. She nodded for him to continue. Her intense gaze fixed on him.

His lips moved to her neck, making her gasp. His hands that were now resting at her hips, developed a mind of their own. Grabbing at the hem of her shirt, he lifted it up over her head before laying her softly down on the couch.

She looked up as he hovered over her, this handsome man who in his eyes she could see only love. She reached for his shirt, and with his help it joined hers on the floor before they continued.

Just as they were getting even more carried away, her phone started ringing. At first she ignored it. The last thing she wanted was to pull away from Jack, even for a moment.

Her phone rang again.

"Should you get that?" he asked against her lips. She grabbed the phone in frustration.

"Hello." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she listened. It was hard to do as Jack took the opportunity to leave a trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach.

"No Lee, it's fine. Is he okay?" she asked as they both sat up. A concerned look etched on Jack's face.

"Ok… ok… no no I'm glad you called. I'll be there soon." She hung up, throwing her head back against the couch.

"Asher okay?" Jack asked, still concerned for his little buddy.

"He woke up a little bit ago super fussy and has a pretty high fever."

"Yikes." Jack stood up giving Elizabeth his hand to help her up.

"I'm so so sorry." She gave him a sad look, clearly still yearning for him.

He pulled her tightly against his bare chest. "We'll have our time. Trust me." He kissed her slowly, savoring the moment. "Let's go get our boy." He handed her her shirt and off they went.

….

They walked up hand in hand to the Coulter's door, Lee meeting them as they got closer.

"Hey guys. So sorry about this," he sighed. "We tried to get him back down but I think he just wants his mom."

"No worries Lee. It's not like you made him sick." Jack said patting his friend's shoulder. "Plus if he's sick I'm betting Elizabeth would rather be with him." He smiled at her as she nodded back.

Elizabeth headed back to where Asher was with Rosie. Leaving the men to talk.

"Hey man," Lee said giving Jack a crooked grin. "What the heck happened to your hair?"

"Huh?"

Lee just laughed. "Did I interrupt something tonight?"

Jack ran his hand through his hair trying to fix whatever Lee was seeing. "Um yeah, well we were just…"

Lee's laughter continued. "Say no more. I mean it. That woman is like my sister, as long as she's okay, I don't need to know anything." They laughed.

In the back end of the house, Elizabeth took her whimpering son from Rosie's arms.

"Hey little guy. Mama's here." She held him close rubbing his back.

"Poor little man, he really wanted you, and only you," she smiled. "So, I see Jack came with you." Rosie mentioned coyly.

"Yes. He did." There was no way for Elizabeth to wipe the bashful grin off her face.

"How was the night going? You know, before we ruined it."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of contentment and frustration all at once. "Rosie. I'm happy. Too happy."

"Too happy? Is that a thing?" she laughed.

"I don't know. I just… I want this so badly. Jack and me together with the kids. It's everything and more."

Rosie opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard footsteps in the hall.

"There's my buddy," Jack said sweetly. "Not feeling well are we?" He kissed Asher's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Rosie stood in front of them in awe. She mouthed " _We'll talk later,"_ to Elizabeth who gave a subtle nod.

"We should get him home." Elizabeth said heading out of the room. "Thank you guys for tonight. Even if it ended early."

"Of course! And don't worry about Mya! She can hang out here till you come get her or we can drop her off if that's easier," Lee said as they walked out.

"Okay. I'll figure it out. Thank you again!"

Lee and Rosie watched as they walked to the car.

"They make a cute family don't they, Rosie?"

"They do," she smiled. "Wait, is Jack's shirt inside out?" They both looked at each other.

"I don't want to know."

"Oh Lee, really?"

"Sister, remember. No, I don't want to know." Rosie giggled as he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head.

At the car, Elizabeth buckled Asher into his car seat, handing him his blanket and stuffed animal.

"I'll drive so you can ride in the back with him if you want."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Of course." He kissed her briefly before climbing into the car. They headed south east back to her place. "If you need me to, I can come grab Mya. I'm off tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled, she was really enjoying and get used to having Jack to rely on. It was a welcome change in her life.

They drove back to Elizabeth's with Asher asleep in his car seat. The Tylenol must have finally kicked in. Once home, Elizabeth went to put him in his bed, while Jack decided to see to the dishes. Remembering how distracted they got before.

She came down a few minutes later, and stood watching Jack from the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that," she finally said.

"I know." He turned to dry his hands before walking towards her. "I wanted to. Besides, you cooked so it's only fair."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her slowly. "It pained me to pull away from you earlier," he said giving her another kiss.

"Me too." She returned his affections. "But…"

He looked at her curiously. "But what?"

She sighed. "Don't hate me… but I think it was for the best."

Jack slowly nodded. A look in his eyes encouraged her to continue explaining.

She took his hands, trying to finding the right words. "I've only ever been with one man, and that wasn't until after I was married. I had always felt that that part of a relationship was supposed to be within marriage."

Jack nodded again.

"I don't know how to navigate this now. Maybe it shouldn't matter anymore but it does to me." She went to turn from him, but he held her there.

"It's ok, I get it."

"You do?"

"Mhmm. I was raised in the church remember? I walked away for a while after my dad died and I was angry. I made some bad choices in the past during that time. A few years back though I came back to God. I decided to live my life how He wanted me to." He took a breath, "I'm really sorry Elizabeth, I got carried away before." He laughed, "It's kind of easy to do with you."

"I know the feeling," she smiled. "For what it's worth, back there I wanted you too."

Jack sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "We'll wait."

"You're okay with that?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped her in his arm, giving her a reassuring hug.

"Can I at least help with the rest of the dishes?"

"What? Is that my consolation prize?" He grinned. "You're not getting any but hey, I'll help with the dishes?"

"No!" She laughed. "This could be though." She leaned in giving him a kiss that expressed her love and desire for him. It was hard for him to focus or even stand after that.

"Wow…" He whispered when they parted. "One day, when we are finally together and can completely show our love, I know it's going to be amazing."

"Something to look forward to," she grinned.

"Definitely."


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth laid in her bed in the quiet house with Asher curled up on top of her. He had been up repeatedly during the night with what Elizabeth now suspected was an ear infection. It wasn't uncommon for him and they'd been through this multiple times. She heard the door open downstairs.

"Rip, go see if that's Jack. If it's an intruder… oh look who I'm talking to. All you'd do is stare at him," she laughed. She loved the old mutt, even if he wasn't the best watch dog.

"Babe?" Jack whispered as he poked his head in her bedroom.

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled. "I see you used your key."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't trust you to use it," she smiled. "Now come here, I want a kiss and I can't move. This kid's heavier than he looks."

"Gladly." He walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to her. "Were you thinking a kiss like this?" He kissed her forehead. "Or like this?" He kissed her cheek.

"I was thinking a little more like this," she placed her hand on the back of his neck, giving his lips a slow, meaningful kiss.

"Oh, that's what you wanted. I see now," he teased. "May I try again?"

"Of course." He kissed her again, longer than the first. "How's our little man?"

"He'll be better when I get him to the doctor. I'm pretty sure it's an ear infection. He was up half the night."

"What do they do for that?"

"Ear drops and tylenol. I've been doing a warm compress with a washcloth that seems to help."

"Poor guy. When's his appointment?"

"I called as soon as they opened and the doctor can see him at 11:30. Think you can help me with Mya today?"

"Yeah, no problem. I can pick her up from Lee and Rosie's then maybe take her out to lunch. Would that be okay?"

"Oh Jack, she'd love that. Where will you take her?"

Jack shrugged. "I'll leave that up to her." He texted Rosie to let her know the plan, then laughed at the quick reply he got. "Alright, Rosie says things are great there. Mya has already had 2 waffles and they're watching cartoons. She is a complete delight."

"That's good to hear. She's always been a good kid. I've gotten pretty lucky with these two."

"It's not luck, hon, it's good parenting. You're a wonderful mom."

"You're sweet, Jack."

"True. But that doesn't change the fact that what I said is true," he grinned. "Have you eaten?"

"Jack, look at me," she giggled as she gestured to her son sleeping on her chest. "Does it look like I've even gotten up this morning?"

"Ah, yeah probably not. What can I get you?"

"Actually any chance you could take him? My mommy bladder is not happy."

"Mommy bladder?"

"Oh um, shoot. Probably TMI, but after two kids, my bladder isn't as well, patient as it was before."

"Oh, gotcha. Yeah I can take him." He reached over and carefully took Asher from her, and sat on the bed where she had just been. Asher stirred, but Jack talked him back to sleep. "It's okay little man, go back to sleep. I've got you," he whispered.

Elizabeth could feel the sting of happy tears in her eyes. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too. Now go pee." She laughed and quickly made her way to the master bath. When she came back out a few minutes later, Jack chuckled. "Did you comb your hair and put a little makeup on?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth said bashfully. "I looked horrible."

"You did not." He meant it. When he saw her that morning holding Asher, he realized just how much he was looking forward to waking up next to her every morning for the rest of his life.

"Either way, can I make you breakfast? Eggs maybe?"

"Would you rather I do it? You've had a long night."

"No. You stay where you are. You look pretty handsome holding my son."

"I rather like holding him. Moments like this are pretty special, huh?"

"They are."

…..

Elizabeth was just finishing the eggs and bacon when she heard Jack coming down the stairs with Asher still in his arms. His voice was soothing as he talked to him.

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

"Hi, Mama. Uncle Jack is here."

"I know, isn't that nice?"

He nodded. "I told him my ear hurts."

"I know, we're going to get you in to see Dr. Rice today. She'll make you feel better."

"K." He sniffed the air. "Eggs and bacon?"

"Yes, would you like some?"

"Yes, please. Uncle Jack too."

After breakfast, Jack got Asher ready then curled up with him on the couch for an episode of Paw Patrol while Elizabeth took a shower and got dressed for the day.

"Okay, so you've got Mya. The appointment is at 11:30 so we should be home before 1 but you know how late doctors can run," Elizabeth rambled as she placed Asher in the car.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"I know, thank you." She leaned in for a kiss, loving the warm feeling of his lips on hers. "Oh! You need a carseat for Mya." She ran over to the other side of the van.

"I'm all set remember? We ordered one for each of them. I already had them put in."

"You knew how?"

"Well, I had help." He laughed, "I know how to check and make sure they're safely installed but putting them in from scratch was hard. I had our precinct secretary help me. She has 3 kids."

Elizabeth laughed. "Perfect! Okay, I guess we will see you later."

"Yup. Bye, bud, good luck at the doctor's." Jack leaned in kissing Asher's hot forehead.

"Bye bye, Uncle Jack." Asher looked so sad it broke Jack's heart as Elizabeth closed his door.

"I hope they can give him something. I hate seeing him like this," Jack said, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sure they will." She kissed him again. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

They both pulled out, one behind the other and went in their separate directions. As hard as it was to see Asher sick, Jack was excited for the time with his little angel. Today would be a special day for them.

…..

"Hey Jack!" Rosie gave him a big hug as he entered.

"Hey Rosie." Mya ran up to Jack, jumping into his arms. She looked adorable in her blue and yellow sunflower dress. "How's my little angel?"

"Good! Aunt Rosie said Ash was sick. Is he better now?"

"He will be. His ear hurts so Mom's taking him to the doctor."

"Oh."

"While they're doing that though, I thought you and I could go grab some lunch. What do you think?"

Mya gasped with excitement. "Like a lunch date?"

Jack laughed, "Exactly like a lunch date. Anywhere you want!"

"Panera Bread?"

"One of my favorites. Now go get your stuff and say your "thank you's" okay?"

"Okay!" Jack smiled as he watched her little braided pigtails bounce back down the hall.

Rosie bounced with joy as she watched, Jack was a picture perfect father.

"Look at you, Jack, submerged into the father role. It's wonderful."

"It's nice," he grinned. "But then I remember that I'm not their dad."

"You are in the ways that truly matter. Charles won't be around long. I know it."

"What makes you say that?"

Rosie looked around to make sure Mya wasn't nearby, "It's not who he is. Sure, he made it to one birthday party. You know how many he missed? Every single one before it."

"Maybe he's changing?"

"I doubt it. Lee said he was totally uncomfortable the whole time, and that was even before you showed up. I give him 2 more months tops. Less if he finally realizes Elizabeth is never coming back."

Jack sighed. Rosie's theory made him happy and sad. Whatever was going to happen, he wanted whatever was best for the kids. That's what a loving parent would want right? What's best.

"Okay, ready now!" Mya sang running back in. "Thank you Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee."

"You're very welcome, Mya. We'll have to have you over again soon, okay? And tell that brother of yours we hope he feels better."

"I will."

"Thanks, guys. See you tomorrow at church." Jack hugged Rosie and shook Lee's hand. After saying goodbye to Corrine and Miles, they headed out the door.

Jack placed Mya's bags in the back of his car and helped her buckle in.

"Next stop, Panera Bread!"

"Yay! I want…. Mac and cheese, yogurt, and chocolate milk. What are you going to get, Uncle Jack?"

"Hmm, I don't know, angel. My favorite is the bacon turkey bravo sandwich."

"If it's your favorite you should get that."

"You're sweet, Mya. I think I will. Any idea what I should get to drink?"

"Hmmm, Mommy gets green tea or pink tea."

"Green tea sounds good. I don't know what the pink tea is."

"Me either but Mommy likes it," Mya giggled.

…..

Elizabeth sat in the heavily air-conditioned waiting room holding her whimpering son.

The doctors waiting room was very busy. It was already 20 minutes past Asher's appointment time. Normally she didn't mind the wait. They had a good doctor at this family practice and she was worth the wait. But right now with her son in pain, she just wanted to see the doctor.

"Want me to read you a story, sweetie?"

"No," he whined.

"Want to watch a puppy video on my phone?"

He sniffled a few times, "Yeah, puppies are fun." Elizabeth adjusted him on her lap and pulled up a video of basset hound puppies on her phone. "Look, Mama, baby Rips."

"I know, aren't they cute?"

"Yeah. Maybe Rip needs a friend."

"Rip has you, Mya, Uncle Jack, and me. He has enough friends," she laughed.

"Not puppy friends. Puppies need puppy friends."

"We'll talk about it another time okay, sweetie?" He nodded and watched the video, lightly giggling now and then.

"Hey, puppies go away," he whined. Elizabeth looked down at her phone, the video disappeared due to an incoming call. One from a Carol Kensington, Charles mother. She dismissed the call and quickly got the video back for Asher.

"What's that, Mama?"

"Someone was trying to call me. They left a voice message for me. I'll listen to it later."

"Okay." That was all he needed to know as he turned his focus back to the screen.

Elizabeth had no idea what Carol could be calling her about. She hadn't tried to reach out to her even once since the divorce. So why now?

"Asher?" the nurse called making them both look up. "We're ready to see you now."

"Let's go, sweetie." Elizabeth carried Asher and the diaper bag and followed her back to the exam room. Elizabeth took one more look at her phone, still wondering what Carol Kensington could possibly want from her now.

…..

Jack pulled into Elizabeth's driveway. Mya was already unbuckled when he opened her door.

"They're home," Mya said jumping out. "I hope Asher is okay."

"I'm sure he is, he just may be pretty tired and cranky. Let's be extra nice to him, okay?"

"I can do that."

Jack carried Mya's sleepover stuff into the house. Both he and Mya were quiet, just in case Asher was sleeping.

Elizabeth was upstairs putting away laundry when she heard the door open. She stopped what she was doing and went downstairs.

"Hi, sweetie." She gave her daughter a big hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh, Aunt Rosie is so silly." She looked around for her brother. "Is Ash okay? I missed him."

"Oh yes, he'll be just fine. It's just a yucky ear infection."

"Ouch," Mya looked so sad. "Is he napping?"

"No, he's in the living room. Want to go see him?"

She nodded and went into the living room where Asher was resting and curled up next to him on the couch.

"Hi, brother," she spoke, softly kissing his forehead.

"Hi, sissy. Where you been?"

"I went out to lunch with Uncle Jack. I brought you back a cookie."

"A cookie?" he perked up a bit.

"Yeah. M&M, your favorite."

"Thank you, sissy."

Jack stood in the doorway with his arms around Elizabeth watching.

"Look at those two," he smiled. "I just want to hug them and never let go."

"I feel the same way a lot of the time," she smiled. "How was Mya at lunch?"

"She was great. I think she liked the one on one time."

"I bet. I think you're her favorite male right now."

Jack smiled. "Is it bad that that makes me happy?"

"Not at all." She turned and kissed his lips softly. "Now, time for the little man's drops."

"Do you need help?"

"Possibly. He hates these. This is his third ear infection and he always complains that they feel weird and cold and he hates that he has to lie still for 5 minutes so the medicine doesn't drip out of his ear."

"Yikes." Jack looked over at Asher and Mya on the couch. "Hey babe, can you wait a second? I have an idea, let me grab a book from upstairs for them."

"Sure."

Asher was already putting up a fight as Jack came back down the stairs. He'd seen the ear drop bottle in Elizabeth's hand and knew exactly what was coming.

"Don't want medicine. It will hurt worse!" he fought, tears in his eyes.

"Sweetie, trust me it will hurt for a lot longer if we don't do anything.

"No! I don't want it!" he cried.

"Asher, buddy, I have a plan," Jack said kneeling next to him.

"What plan?" he pouted.

Jack showed him the book of 5 minute stories based on Disney Pixar characters. "You pick one of these stories, and I'll read it to you while mommy gives you the medicine. Thing is, you need to lie still the whole time okay?"

"It's gonna hurt."

"It won't be as bad if you listen to the story. Mya you want to listen with us?"

"Yeah! I can stay with Ash."

"What do you say, bud? Sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Jack smiled as Elizabeth gently rubbed Asher's head.

Asher thought for a moment and agreed. "Lightning McQueen story please?"

"You got it."

Jack found the story and waited till Elizabeth was able to get the drops in to start reading. Asher really didn't like the feeling of the drops in his ear, but he did his best to lie still and listen to Jack's voice. Elizabeth stayed by his side, rubbing his back. It was soothing to him.

Once it was done Asher asked for another story. Jack was happy to oblige. Elizabeth excused herself back upstairs to finish the laundry she had started earlier.

After putting all the kids clothes away, she pulled out her phone to check the time. It was then she remembered the voice message she'd received hours before. She sat on the edge of her bed and listened.

" _Hi Beth, it's Carol Kensington. I hope you and the kids are doing well. I just wanted to call and say Charles just told me how great it is that you two are moving forward right now. I'm glad you opened up to the idea of giving him another chance. You have to know how sorry he is. Maybe now that you've both had time apart you can see how silly this as all been. You are a family. I'm glad that it seems like you understand that. Anyway, maybe we will see you soon? Bye now."_

"What the… another chance…. SILLY? There is nothing SILLY about this!"

Jack was halfway up the stairs when she started her rant. By the time he got to her room, she was pacing the floor muttering to herself.

"Elizabeth, you alright?"

"Here, listen to this." She relayed the message, this time placing the phone to Jack's ear. She watched as his face went from confused to annoyed. "Can you believe it?"

"He really does live in his own little world, doesn't he?"

"He does! They all do. It doesn't matter what is right or true." She threw her phone on the bed. "I need to talk to him. Make it abundantly clear what is going on here."

"When? He's here one day and gone the next."

She grabbed her phone again. Finding an old email with his current schedule in it. "He's in the city today. Shoot, he leaves tomorrow. I need to do this, Jack."

"So go. I can stay with the kids."

She sighed, "No, I can't. Not with Asher sick like this. I need to be with my son."

"This is important to you. Go settle things as best as you can. I can handle the home front. But…"

"But what?" she interrupted.

"I don't trust him Elizabeth. He's slimy. Maybe call Lee or Lionel to go with you."

She nodded as she pulled up Lee's number, "Hey Lee, I need your help… Charles is up to something and I feel like it needs to be handled now… Yeah, Boston… Okay, see you in a bit."

She put the phone back down, clearly stressed. Jack walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you, remember that, okay?"

"I will. I love you too, Jack. So very much," she sighed. "Lee is leaving work early so we can deal with this."

"Good man," Jack smiled.

"He is. I wish you were going with me but I think you're right that the kids would be better with you here." He nodded. "How do I explain this to them?"

"You have something very important to take care of, but you'll be back. It's early, depending on how it goes you might even be back in time to say goodnight."

"True. Oh, I hope I am. This is really the last thing I want to be doing right now."

"I know." He held her tight. "Let's go sit with the kids until Lee gets here." She nodded and he lead her by the hand back downstairs. The four of them curled up on the couch watching the movie "Super Buddies", one of Asher and Mya's favorites.

Thirty minutes later Jack looked out to see Lee walking up the drive. Elizabeth said goodbye to the kids and Jack walked her out.

"Asher will need the drops again before I get back. I have the schedule written on the fridge. If he gets too fussy try the warm compress. If he'll tolerate it, it should help."

"Got it," Jack smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. "Pizza for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah. Mya likes just cheese but Asher likes.."

"Pepperoni, I got it."

"Of course you do," she smiled. "There's ice cream in the freezer if they eat enough dinner. Which you know, I'm sorry. I think I'm nervous. And annoyed. Maybe a little angry."

Jack hugged her. "It will be okay. Text or call to check in as much as you want. I won't be offended."

"I love you." She kissed him, trying to convey all her love and appreciation in that one short kiss.

"I love you too." Jack turned and waved to Lee. "Thanks for doing this Lee."

"No problem. I wish I was surprised by this. At Mya's party I was trying to put the past behind us and give him the benefit of the doubt but he's still the same snake he was then. Look, don't worry about Elizabeth. I'll take care of her, I promise."

"I know you will."


	25. Not Yours

Not Yours

Lee drove seamlessly through the busy Boston city traffic. It had been a few years since he and Rosie had lived there, but the layout of the city was still ingrained in his head as if it was yesterday.

"Now I remember why I was so excited to move out of the city. This is insane. I mean look at that," Lee pointed to the intersection ahead of them. "Those police cars are fighting to get through. Hope it's not a time sensitive emergency they're running to because they aren't getting there fast."

Elizabeth nodded silently and continued to stare out the window. She hadn't said much of anything in the last 45 minutes. Her mind was circling around the task at hand.

"You going to be alright, Bethie?"

"Bethie?" She smiled. "You haven't called me Bethie in a long time." It had been his term of endearment for her when they were growing up. Since then, the last time he used it was when her marriage exploded.

"Yeah, I guess it slips out when I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I can handle this. Just not sure how I'm going to do it." She sighed as she stared back out the window.

"I'll be with you the whole time. You don't have to be alone with him."

"I appreciate that, but I think he and I should talk this over between us. That being said… maybe wait close by?"

"You got it. Besides, I promised Jack I'd take care of you." Elizabeth smiled brightly at the mention of Jack's name. "Man, you really love him, huh?" he teased.

"He's amazing, Lee. I can't stop thinking of a future with him. It's all I want."

"Good. Then don't let Charles take that from you."

"I won't."

Lee pulled into the last guest parking spot at Charles' hotel a few minutes later.

"You ready?"

"Yes. I can do this. I think..."

"Yes, you can." Lee squeezed her hand and followed her into the lobby.

The lobby was a bit busy, full of people enjoying the lounge area that sat outside the hotel's 5 star restaurant.

"Does he know we're coming?" Lee asked, noticing Elizabeth looking around, a bit lost.

Elizabeth looked guilty. "I sort of forgot to let him know… I was so focused on fixing this, I forgot that important detail."

Lee just laughed, "That's fine. We'll just check in at the front desk."

They walked up and got the room number from the woman behind the front desk. Charles was staying on the 6th floor. They took the elevator up. It seemed to take forever as they passed each and every floor.

They found his room. Elizabeth softly knocked on the door, suddenly wishing she had stayed home.

"Beth, Lee. This is a surprise." Charles wasn't sure whether to be happy or on his guard when he saw them. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'll be right out here." Lee's words were directed to Elizabeth, but his tone served as a warning for Charles.

Elizabeth walked into Charles' room as the door closed behind her.

"Is everything okay? Lee's not here to punch me again, is he?" Charles laughed.

"Why does your mother think we are back together?" She decided there was no point dancing around the issue.

"What do you mean?"

"She called me today. I was in the middle of something so I didn't answer but her message was pretty clear. She was grateful that I'm forgiving you and putting that silly thing that happened behind us."

"Really?" Charles scratched his head, trying to think of something. "You know how mothers are. She's always liked you."

"Charles, we aren't together."

"I know," he held his hands up. "Not yet."

"Not yet? Charles, I think I made it very clear where I stand!"

"You did, and I heard you. But Beth let's be serious here, we have two kids together. Doesn't that stand for something?"

"You're seriously going to use the kids as leverage? The kids you've barely seen in the last 3 years! Charles, you didn't even meet Asher till he was 3 months old!"

"Things are different now," he growled, not liking the direction this was going.

"Why does your mother think we are together? She didn't just come up with that on her own. Did you tell her something?"

"Beth..."

"I know you need us to reclaim your place in the company. Remember, Lee told me after the birthday party that the offer was still on the table."

"Damn it, Lee."

"Don't you dare blame him! This is all on you."

"It's not all about that and you know it! I care about you and the kids. Can't you see that? Or are you too wrapped up in your little fling to see that?" His temper was coming out now.

"My little fling?"

"With that cop. I'm sure he's fun and all but you can't be serious about him." Her nostrils flared at his comment, he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"You don't know anything about Jack and I, Charles. We have a real relationship, real love."

Charles shook his head and laughed. "It may seem like that now, but I guarantee you this thing will be no different than you and me."

"You're wrong!"

"He's a cop right? Oh no, sorry, a detective," his voice was almost mocking. "You know what that means don't you?"

"Oh, please enlighten me, oh wise one," she mocked.

"Nice one, Bethie!" Lee yelled through the door, listening in.

Charles huffed and continued. "His life is his work. Just like mine is. But with him it will be even worse. It's easy now for him to make you think you and OUR kids are his priorities, but in time, when he knows you aren't going anywhere, he'll drop that act."

"It's not an act!"

"Sure it is. Can't you see he's giving you exactly what you want? Everything I failed to do the first time. I'm sure you've told him all about me and how I screwed up before. He's trying to be the anti-Charles. It's cute. For now. Oh, another thing, he's in the guard too, right?"

"Yes…" she growled. She stood her ground, arms crossed.

"So it's not just the police you will share him with but the Army too. All they have to do is order him to go and he will have to leave. He'll have no choice. I bet he'll even want to go. Honor and all that."

"No Charles. The difference is he will leave if he has to. You CHOSE to leave and let's not forget about the woman you ran to when you did."

"You'll never let that go will you?"

"Charles it's not any one thing! You left, yes. There was the affair, yes. But then you didn't come back! I waited for you to come back, left that door wide open for almost a year! You didn't even think about trying until your grandfather dangled a carrot in front of you. Now you see me moving on and you can't have that, can you?"

She wasn't wrong. Seeing Elizabeth with Jack made him burn with jealousy. Seeing Mya adore the man like a father didn't help. He knew he should have a similar feeling when it came to Asher but he didn't. Things were different there.

He felt he needed to remind her of the good that had been in their relationship. Maybe then she'd be willing to consider.

Charles took a couple steps closer to her, until he was standing just in front of her.

"I know one thing." He reached a hand up to her cheek, "I never should have left you." As she tried to take a step back, he pulled her in close and kissed her lips.

She quickly pushed away, and in a mix of anger and shock she slapped him across the face. "Get away from me!"

Lee came bursting in the room. "Elizabeth, you alright?" Lee looked at the red handprint gracing Charles left cheek.

"Back off, Lee!" Charles scolded. "This is between us."

Lee ignored his order, "Elizabeth, are you ready to go?" She nodded.

As she reached the doorway she turned back to Charles, "I'm not yours, Charles. Not anymore."

"They're still my kids. Not his."

"Prove it."

She closed the door behind her and took off down the hall, making Lee have to fight to catch up.

"Elizabeth, what did he do? Bethie, wait!" He took hold of her arm to stop her just before the elevators.

"I'm fine. He just… kissed me." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

Lee muttered a name he had for Charles and took off back down the hall towards his room.

"Lee don't!" He stopped to face her again. "It's not worth it." He sighed and hugged her tight.

"I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are, but Jack is going to kill me," he teased playfully, trying successfully to make her smile.

"I'll protect you, don't worry. Let's go home."

They'd just made there way back down to the lobby. Lee reached into his pocket before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Huh, my keys aren't in this pocket."

"Really? Shoot, let's go look."

"I got it. You wait here." She agreed and took a seat in the busy lobby.

Once out of sight, Lee took off back towards Charles room, ducking into the opened elevator back to the 6th floor.

He took a deep breath as he stood outside the room again. "Here it goes." He knocked on the door, stepping just out of sight of the peephole.

When the door opened, he moved back in front of the door, taking a firm hold of Charles's arm.

"I was nice to you before. No more. You touch her again, I will make sure you regret it."

"Fighting Captain America's battle are you, Lee?" Charles glared.

"Consider yourself lucky. I'm just giving you a warning. I don't even wanna think what he would do knowing you put your hands on the woman he loves." Lee shoved him back into the room and walked back towards Elizabeth.

"It's not over, Lee." Charles yelled down the hall. Lee just kept walking. Knowing if he did turn around, he'd show Charles just how angry he was.

He got off the elevator back in the lobby and hurried off to find Elizabeth. She was sitting in one of lobby's big armchairs on the phone when he found her.

"Is that Jack?" He asked. She nodded. "Does he know what Charles did?" She nodded. "Can I talk to him?"

"Hey, babe, Lee wants to talk to you…. Okay, Love you."

Lee took the phone, "Hey, man."

"So you lost your keys?" Jack laughed, "Maybe right outside a certain man's room?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lee laughed. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Relax, Lee. You're fine. Though I'm ready to punch Charles…"

"I don't blame you," he sighed. "We're heading out now."

"Thanks, see you soon."

…..

Jack hung up and went back to the table with the kids.

"Where's Mama?" Asher asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"She and Uncle Lee are on their way home. She should be home to say goodnight."

"Okay. Where'd she go?"

"She had something to take care of."

"Oh ok." Despite his ear pain, Asher was eating well, which was making his color come back some. The drops were doing the trick and he was more like his old rambunctious self.

"Uncle Jack, what are we doing after dinner?" Mya asked.

"Well I'm thinking maybe a bath. Especially since Asher is wearing his pizza about as much as he's eating it…" The kids laughed. "And then after Asher's medicine we can do story time."

"Horse Diaries!"

"Paw Patrol!"

They each yelled out at the same time.

"You can both pick out some stories, don't you worry."

Jack had had a great afternoon with the kids. Asher was super cuddly, and Mya behaved picture perfect. After the movie they had started before Elizabeth left, Jack grabbed the double stroller out of the garage and took them and Rip for a walk around the neighborhood. They had adventures in the backyard and drew many wonderful pictures for Elizabeth and everyone else in their family. All that would have made it better would have been to have Elizabeth with them.

….

Lee and Elizabeth made a quick stop at Taco Bell on their way home. There wasn't one in Hope Valley and it was Lee's weakness and Rosie's least favorite.

"Oh man, this is heavenly!" Lee praised as he took a large bite of his burrito.

"Rosie would have a heart attack if she saw you eating all this grease," Elizabeth laughed as Lee's face looked concerned.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"Gosh no! This is a sibling thing! Besides, its my favorite too and I don't need her to tell me about how this food does nothing for my complexion or waist line."

"She thinks she's being helpful, you know?"

"Oh I know. That's why I haven't smacked her for it yet." They both laughed.

Lee watched her carefully eat her taco. "You okay?"

"With what happened? I guess." She took another bite. "You going to tell me what you did when you pretended to lose your keys?"

"I didn't hit him. I wanted to, though. I just gave him a warning."

"Thanks, big brother."

"Always."

Elizabeth visibly shivered, "Him kissing me, it was… he's lucky I just slapped him."

"Just? Bethie that red mark on his face is going to be there for a bit. It was a good hit. Heck, I heard it from the hallway."

"He deserved it!"

"No argument here!"

"His kiss was nothing like Jacks. When Jack kisses me, it's like a warm breeze, he makes my whole being feel loved. Charles, it was like he was trying to prove something."

"Well, he sure proved one thing." Elizabeth looked up at him. "That he's a moron." She laughed.

"He tried to get under my skin. Wanting to place doubts in my mind about Jack."

"I heard. You know it was all crap right? I mean, sure Jack is in a demanding line of work, but he loves you guys. That's huge."

"I know. He's nothing like Charles. For him to even suggest that they could be was just infuriating!"

"I can't tell you how glad I am you have Jack. He's great. Brave too."

"Brave?"

"You left him with alone with the kids tonight. That's a brave man."

Elizabeth laughed, "You're right. Maybe we should hurry home before they drive him crazy."

"After my next taco!"

…..

After dinner, Jack walked into Mya's room. She was busy playing with the latest lego home she'd built.

"This is pretty cool, angel. What is it?"

"It's our home."

"Oh I see. So this is your room, and Asher's and there's Mom's?"

"No, not our home. OUR home. The one we'll all live in together someday."

"You want us to all live together?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah. Someday it would be nice. See this is my room, there is Asher and Rips, they share."

"Oh, I see."

"And this is yours and Mommy's. Uncle Lee and Aunt Rosie share a room. I guess you two could too."

"That would be nice," Jack laughed. "And what's this?"

"Our horse barn. We have 9 horses."

"9?! That's a lot!"

"I know, but I'll help take care of them."

"Well, you'd have to," Jack laughed. He heard Ashers thundering footsteps down the hall. "Bath time, Asher!"

Asher came running and stopped right outside Mya's bedroom.

"Look, Uncle Jack! I naked!"

"Um, great… okay Asher lets go to the bathroom quick before you…." It was too late. The little boy peed right where he stood.

"Asher! NO! Not outside my room!" Mya yelled.

"It's okay, angel, I'll take care of it," Jack said as he picked up the boy and ran him down to the bathroom, placing him in the tub.

"But now I'm stuck in here!" Mya cried out.

"Well you were playing with legos anyway. I'll clean it up and then it will be fine." He shook his head and laughed. The night could be interesting. He looked through the bathroom and found the carpet cleaner and a rag. He hurried down the hall cleaning the wet spot on the carpet.

"All set, Mya."

"Good cause that was gross."

"I know… what was that?" Jack asked when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He ran back down the hall to the bathroom. "Asher! No, bud!"

Asher had managed to turn back on the water and the handheld shower sprayer, spraying water all over Rip and the rest of the room. Jack turned off the water and took the sprayer away from the little boy.

"Rip need bath too," Asher said innocently.

"Oh man… are you supposed to play with that?" Jack said as he ringed out his shirt.

"Nope," he giggled.

Jack grabbed a towel to dry off Rip, but stopped when he noticed something on his fur, "Asher, did you put soap on Rip?"

"Yup! It's Mama's, it smells pretty."

"Yes… but its not for dogs."

"Oh. Oops."

"Well Rip old boy, looks like you're getting a bath tonight too. But you'll have to wait your turn."

Asher giggled and took a large cup full of water and tossed it on Rip and Jack.

"Asher!" Jack yelled.

"You said soap not for doggies."

Jack just sighed.

Mya walked up to the doorway and laughed. "Uncle Jack, I think you're doing it wrong."

"Trust me, angel, I know I'm doing it wrong." He laughed, what else could he do.

Mya sat with Rip while Jack finished Asher's bath. Once he was dry and in his PJ's, he rinsed and dried Rip as best as he could before putting him on the back yard. Asher sat in the hallway playing with his toys while Jack helped Mya with her bath. Mya was much easier than Asher. By the end of it all, the bathroom was dried and most of the towels Elizabeth owned where downstairs in the wash.

The three stood in the bathroom getting ready to brush teeth when Jack noticed Asher whimpering and rubbing his ear again.

"You okay bud?"

"Ear hurts," he pouted.

Jack worried he may have made it worse with the bath, though he tried really hard not to.

"Okay, bud. Let's brush your teeth and then we'll give you another round of drops okay? That should help."

"I don't like drops." He crossed his little arms over his body and stuck his bottom lip out.

"I know, but remember when we did before?"

"Read stories?"

"Yeah, I can do that again for you."

"Okay."

….

The night sky was dark and filled with stars when Lee pulled into Elizabeth's drive. It was about a half hour past bedtime. They should have been there an hour earlier but a traffic jam on the interstate changed that.

"Thanks for coming with me, Lee. Tell Rosie I said hi."

"I will, and any time you need me just call."

"I will."

She stepped into the house quietly. The downstairs was dark and quiet. The kitchen was cleaned and all the toys seemed to be in their place. The washer was going. She checked it, finding it full of towels and laughed.

"Something tells me there's a story here." She heard Rip scratching at the back door and let him in. "Hey Rip," she knelt down to give him some pets and caught a whiff of his fur. "Why do you smell like vanilla and lavender?"

Rip huffed and trotted off to his bed that lived in the living room.

"Yup, definitely a story here."

She walked up the stairs, hearing Jack's soothing voice singing to the kids. She peeked into Mya's room first, but saw no one. Next she looked in Asher's room and found them. Asher in his bed, Mya on a sleeping mat, in her sleeping bag on the floor, and Jack in the middle singing. She leaned against the hallway wall, just listening.

" _Through all of the words_

 _The mean and the kind_

 _Through the strings that unravel_

 _And the ties that bind_

 _From the crazy and the different_

 _To the more of the same_

 _From the coast is clear_

 _To a hurricane_

 _Yeah, I'll be right beside you_

 _On a roll or off the tracks_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back"_

When he paused, she looked into the room. Both kids were just about sleep. Jack's face lit up when he saw her. He kissed both kids and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"Hey there, handsome," she whispered.

"Hi," Jack whispered quickly before grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss.

It was a real kiss, one rooted in true love, and desire. Their lips danced together for a while, each savoring the presence of the other.

"Wow," she gasped. "Now that's a kiss."

Jack smiled, kissing her tender lips once more. "You okay?" He asked cradling her face in his hands.

"I am. Especially now that I'm here with you." She took his hand and lead him back downstairs.

"Did you eat? There's some pizza left."

"No I'm good. We stopped at Taco Bell."

"Really?" He laughed. "Rosie hates that place."

"That's why we stopped," she giggled.

Jack poured two glasses of wine before they retired to the living room, curling up on the couch together.

Jack told Elizabeth all about their day and their bath time adventures, making her break into a fit of giggles.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I owe you for this."

"Nah. I have your love right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you owe me nothing." He kissed her temple again as he pulled her close.

Being close was starting to get hard for each of them. They promised each other they'd wait, but Jack was beginning to wonder if he'd ever feel physically close enough to her.

"What were you singing when I came home?"

"Upstairs? Oh, just a song I've been working on."

"Working on for what?"

"For you."

She turned to face him. "Can I hear it?"

"Someday," he smirked.

"No special treatment for me? Even after today?" she laughed.

"It's part of a surprise."

"Does this have anything to do with our trip later?"

"It does."

She smiled at him, knowing how important their trip was to him. "Alright then. I'll wait."

"Thank you, babe." He leaned in kissing her, his passion flowing like a river for her. "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Jarrick."


	26. A Day at the Fair

A Day at the Fair

It took a few days, but by Tuesday Asher was back to his old hyper self. So much so that Elizabeth was more than thankful that Jack was coming over after work for dinner. She loved having backup.

"Asher and Mya, for the last time, I need you to pick up the living room before dinner!" Elizabeth said exasperated.

"What if we aren't done playing yet?" Mya's tone was dripping with attitude, though not more than your typical 5 year old. Just more than Elizabeth was willing to tolerate.

"If you had your choice, young lady, you'd never be done playing. Now, dinner time is quickly approaching and you know the rules."

"Toys picked up before dinner!" Asher answered.

"That's right, sweetie. So please, both of you just clean up."

Mya sighed loudly but began doing as she was told, finally. Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. It was too hot to use to stove. Typical early August weather. So instead of baking anything, she made potato salad and had chicken to grill out back. She even had a big juicy watermelon to go with it. It was her favorite, the kids too.

"All cleaned up, Mommy. Now what?" Mya asked.

"You and Ash want to come outside and play while I grill the chicken?"

"Okay," she shrugged. "Ash, get Rip so we can go outside."

Asher called back from the living room and asked the dog to follow him outside. Rip had really become a part of the family. He went everywhere with Asher and Mya.

They were outside running around and trying to get Rip to fetch when Jack came through the back sliding door.

"Chicken smells good," he grinned.

"Jack! Hi!" Elizabeth rushed to him giving him a big hug and kiss. "I missed you today."

"Missed you too." He held her tightly. "Man you feel good in my arms."

"I love being in your arms. Maybe we can spend some time curled up later?"

"I think that can easily be arranged. In fact, I'm insisting it happens." He gave her a short yet deep kiss and went to say hi to the kids.

After dinner, Jack took over bedtime. Not only to give Elizabeth a break but because he enjoyed his time with the kids. While he did that, Elizabeth sat out on the back deck petting Rip's back. She was watching the lightning bugs as they moved around the yard. Nights like this had become more the norm for them.

From where she sat she could hear Jack and the kids through the open windows above.

"Goodnight angel, goodnight monkey. I love you." He'd said.

"Goodnight Uncle Jack! Love you too!"

Elizabeth looked up to the starry night sky, "Thank you Lord, you've taken my broken little world and made it whole again."

"There you are," Jack said walking over to her a minute later. "I figured you'd be inside on a hot night like this."

"It's actually cooler out here than inside. Especially with the breeze."

Jack stood still letting the next cool breeze wash over him. "Huh, that is true."

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and went to wrap her arms around his waist. "Care to join me on the hammock?"

"I'd love to."

Jack climbed in first, doing his best to steady it for Elizabeth. She was barely settled in before his arms were around her, his lips not far behind.

Elizabeth moaned with delight at his touch. She had been yearning for him all day. Now she had it and it felt amazing.

Jack felt himself getting carried away as his hand slid under her shirt. He pulled back slightly and held her against his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered.

"I bet I have a pretty good idea," she giggled. "How was work today?"

"Not too bad. We were a little understaffed today so I did a few patrols. It was alright though. I helped a woman who had a flat tire. She gave me 4 tickets for the Hope Valley Fair tomorrow to say thank you."

"That was sweet of her!"

"Yeah I know! I tried telling her it was alright and she didn't need to thank me but she insisted."

"I've always loved the fair. It's so much fun."

"It is. Think the kids would enjoy doing that? I thought maybe we could all go."

"I bet they'd love it! Besides, it will be nice to do something fun all together before we leave for our trip this weekend."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Tomorrow's Wednesday right? Do you have it off?"

"Sort of. I switched shifts with a buddy doing a night shift. I'm free during the day and I'll go in to work after dinner."

"Yikes, that's a lot! You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, my mom will be at the fair tomorrow too. Maybe we can meet up with her for a bit."

"I'd love that. Your mom is great and it would be nice for the kids to get to know her better."

"She'd love that, really." Jack smiled, getting excited for tomorrow.

"Then it's settled. Now, what would you like to do tonight, handsome?"

Jack kissed her forehead, "To lay right here with you. That's all I want."

…..

The next day Jack, Elizabeth and the kids piled in the car after breakfast and headed to the fair. Asher had no memory of the fair, even though they'd gone the year before. All Mya remembered was the horses so she was very excited.

Charlotte sat in the cattle barn at the fairgrounds with her brothers. She was a farm kid at heart, having grown up on a dairy farm. Now her two brothers ran the family farm. Her eyes were fixed on the entrance of the barn as she waited for Jack and family to appear. The plan was for them to meet her there and then they'd explore the fair for a bit together.

"So Char, tell us about the girl JT's with. Do you like her?" her older brother Walter Mattis asked.

"She's perfect for him, Wally. I'm telling you, try to picture the perfect girl for him and it would be her."

"So she fishes, cooks and loves driving a truck?" Charlotte's other brother Roger Mattis teased.

"She said perfect for JT, not you Roger," Walter rolled his eyes. "You just described your wife."

"Well I do love her," Roger shrugged.

"Alright you two. Now be nice when they get here."

"We promise," they said together.

Just outside Jack walked up to the barn with Asher on his shoulders. Mya walked close by holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Alright guys. My uncles and mom are in here with their cows. You ever pet a cow before?"

"No. They stinky." Asher pinch his nose.

"Not these cows. My uncles brought them here especially to show them."

"What does that mean?" Mya asked.

"The farmers will walk the cows out in a ring and judges will vote on which of all the cows here is the prettiest." He tried to simplify it enough that they would understand.

"Oh, I didn't know people did that! Come on, Mommy, lets go see the pretty cows!"

….

"Hey Char, they're here. Aw, look at JT. He's really looking the part!"

Charlotte jumped out of her seat and ran over to embrace them. After she hugged both Jack and Elizabeth she turned her attention to the two kids. She hadn't seen them since Mya's birthday party. Charlotte had been over the moon to be included in that event. Now that she was getting more time with them, it filled her heart with such joy.

"My goodness, Lizzie, what have you been feeding these two? They've grown 6 inches since I saw them last!" The kids laughed.

"Uncle Jack says your cows don't smell," Asher said matter of factly.

"Oh no, not these babies. Want to come see?" She took the kids by the hand and walked them over, passing her brothers who eagerly came over to meet the reason their nephew had a glow about him.

"Hi ma'am. I'm Walter Mattis and this is Roger Mattis. We're JT's uncles."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. Jack's told me all about you two and how he loves the farm."

"He's a good man. Used to work for us and our dad a lot during the summers when he was boy."

"It was good work. I learned a lot," Jack smiled.

"So Char tells us you're a teacher. That's hard work." Walter stated.

"It can be, but I love it."

Elizabeth loved Jack's uncles. They were smart, funny and loved to give Jack a hard time. They even shared a few stories from Jack's days on the farm that made him turn red but made everyone else laugh.

"You remember that time you tried to ride one of the cows out of the barn?" Roger asked.

"No… no I don't." He did, he just didn't like where this was going.

"Oh come on now, how could you forget? This was so funny, we even thought so at the time. Even though he broke the barn," Roger teased.

"You broke a barn?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Part of it and I fixed it that day."

"So you do remember!" Walter laughed. "I think the best was having that crazy young lady come running into the kitchen yelling "a cow tried to kill Jack!" They laughed. "You can just imagine the images that conjured up for us at the breakfast table."

"Wait, so what happened exactly?" Elizabeth asked, completely hooked.

Jack sighed. "Rosie was over and I was being a goof. I asked her if she'd even seen a real cowboy, she said no, I asked if she wanted to. Then I tried to… ride the cow out of the milking barn."

"Oh, dear!" Elizabeth hugged Jack's side as she laughed. "So then what happened?"

"The cow was not a fan and just bolted head first out the partially closed door. She made it out fine but ripped the door clear off taking some of the wall with it."

"We laughed so hard!" Walter said.

"It wasn't that funny. I got a massive bump on my head for that stunt too!"

"Wow, I can totally see Asher doing that one day!" Elizabeth laughed. "Please never tell him this story."

"I promise," Jack smiled, kissing her cheek. "Now let's get going before my uncles think of more fun stories to share."

"Do we have to? I'm having fun right here, cowboy," she teased.

"Yes, we do." Jack shook his head but couldn't help but smile. "Ready kids?"

Asher and Mya ran over. "Yup! Grandma Charlotte says this place has pigs, bunnies, chickens and a horse! Can we see everything?"

Charlotte as well as the other adults caught the name Mya just used for her. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Jack and Elizabeth. "I didn't tell her to call me that…" she whispered.

Elizabeth smiled. "That's okay. I think it suits you." Charlotte and Jack both let out a sigh of relief.

"So can we go?" Mya bounced.

"Yes! Let's go!"

The left the cattle barn and headed towards the chicken coops. They didn't stay long. As it turned out, Asher found chickens to be very scary. "Little creepy dinosaurs" is what he called them. Next they found a tent which had countless bunnies out on display, even some you could pet. This was much better for the two kids.

Their last stop before lunch was the horses. Jack and Elizabeth knew they'd be in that area awhile and didn't want to feel rushed.

Charlotte was great with the kids and totally loving the "Grandma" roll she was now in.

"Thank you, for being so great with my mom. The kids calling her Grandma threw me for a loop," Jack laughed.

"I think it did her too! The kids are trying to figure this whole thing out with us. They know my parents are their grandparents and I know they see you like as father figure so… are you still freaked out?"

"Nope. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable. Trust me, I'm all in here."

"Oh yeah? All in?" she teased.

"Yup. Just be patient." He smiled, knowing she wanted him to ask her that very important question. He wanted to too. Just a few more days, he thought to himself.

"Jack, Elizabeth! Dale over here just gave me 5 tickets to the horse show in the main ring. Starts at 1. You think you and the kids want to go? If not I can give them back, no pressure."

"Who's Dale, Mom?"

"Dale Johnson. We went to high school together ages ago. He's showing a couple horses here this week."

"Okay… Elizabeth what do you think?"

"I think the kids would love it. We can do lunch and head over after that."

"Great! I'll tell him we'll take them." she hurried off.

"Dale… Dale…" Jack repeated, trying to figure out who the man was his mom mentioned so casually.

"Jack you alright?" Elizabeth asked taking his hand.

"I didn't like that way my mom said that guys name. Did you hear it? I think something's up."

"Jack, you're kind of freaking out. You okay?"

He shook it off, "Yeah sorry."

Elizabeth could see Jack didn't like the idea of his mom with someone other than his father. She wrapped her arm through his and pulled him close. "Your mom knows everyone. Every stop we've made she's known someone. I'm sure its nothing."

"Yeah probably…"

"And if it is something, she's a great woman. I'm sure you don't want her to be alone, right?"

Jack turned to face her. She was right. He was madly in love now, far happier than he was when he was alone. How could he not want that for his mom?

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me perspective." He kissed her sweetly.

They headed over to watch a show called Dock Dogs. Having just enough time for that before lunch. The kids were excited to see the collection of dogs run and jump of the long platform that lead to an even longer pool. Asher wondered if they could train Rip to do that.

"Jack Thornton!" Jack looked around to see who was calling his name. Off to the side was a Army National Guard recruiting tent being managed by a man he had served with on his recent tour.

"Mike Gleason. Good to see you!" Jack excused himself and walked over and shook the man's hand. "What are you doing in a recruitment tent?" he teased.

"Laugh all you want, but it's not a bad gig. I transferred to recruiting duty when we got back. I'm hoping it will keep me from deploying again anytime soon."

"Any particular reason?"

"Nah, just over all that for a bit."

"I hear that."

"Looks like you haven't been wasting any time since we got back. You got yourself a family there."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and the kids as they waited for the dock dogs show to start. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Remember that pen pal thing I did?"

"Yeah. I felt bad turning it down when the CO asked. I just didn't have the focus for it."

"Well I guess I owe you then," Jack laughed. "See her?"

"The gorgeous woman that keeps smiling at you? Yeah I see that, thanks for rubbing it in," Mike laughed.

"She's the teacher of that class I was writing."

"Are you kidding?! Heck if I'd known teachers looked like that I would have written her!" they laughed together. "Then you would have been out of luck."

"Not a chance. Some things are just meant to be."

"I'm happy for you. You look great."

"Thanks, she's wonderful. Anyway, good luck with recruiting."

"Thank you, Jack! Hey, take these dog tags for the kids."

"Ah thanks! Asher will love it."

…..

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. The kids loved the dog show. Only issue was since the show had a underlying message about how great it was to adopt rescue dogs, Mya kept insisting that it would be a great idea for them to adopt another dog for Rip to play with. She said she had a brother, Rip might like one too. It was Asher at the doctor's office all over again.

After lunch they headed over to the horse show. Sitting with them was Charlotte's mystery man, Dale. He leaned over Charlotte and the kids and shook Jack's hand before taking his seat next to Charlotte. Elizabeth squeezed his hand, sensing his tension.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Jack looked over at his mom and Dale talking. "She looks happy."

"She does. You know she told me once she was worried she missed her chance to be happy like that. To have someone in her life."

"When'd she tell you that?"

"When I pulled that stupid "break" stunt. Remember she came to encourage me?"

"That's right." He looked down at his shoes and back up again. "I do want her to be happy."

"I know, babe. You're a good son."

The show started and held both the kids attention like a new Disney movie. Mya loved watching all the horses do their jumps and other routines.

"Uncle Jack, when I'm bigger, I want to do that."

"Yeah, sweet pea? I bet if you worked hard you'd be very good at that."

"If I do will you come to my shows?"

Jack smiled at the little girl who'd stolen his heart. "You just tell me when and I'll be there!"

"You called me, sweet pea. Not angel."

"Can I call you both?"

She nodded and leaned her head against Jacks arm. "I love you, Uncle Jack."

"I love you too. So much!"

The left the grandstands after the show was over. Both kids were now getting tired from their busy day. As they were deciding where to head next, Dale said his goodbyes.

"Well, Jack it was nice to see you. We met a long time ago but you were just a boy."

"Sorry, I don't think I remember," Jack said innocently.

"Don't be, it was a very long time ago." He turned to smile at Charlotte. "I should get back to my tent. I'm showing in an hour and a half."

"Alright. I'll come back by for the showing."

"Great, I'll save you a spot. See you again, Jack. Elizabeth, you have lovely kids."

"Thank you, Dale, hope we see you again."

"Yes, see you later, Dale," Jack said shaking the man's hand.

As they walked, Elizabeth sensed the need for Jack to talk to his mother. She suggested they take the kids over to the playground. She hung close to the kids while they played, allowing Jack a few minutes alone with Charlotte.

"Dale seems nice," Jack said, not taking his eyes off the kids. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not. Not yet anyway. He's an old friend, I'd see him from time to time when I went to visit your grandparents and my brothers. A couple weeks ago he was in town and called me for lunch."

"He's not married?"

"His wife died 12 years ago. Cancer."

"Ouch, that's horrible. Does he have kids?"

"A boy and girl around your age." Jack nodded. "I won't continue on if you and your brothers don't want me to."

Jack turned to face her. "No mom, you can't do that. You're amazing. You put your life on hold for us when dad died and your focus has been on us for a long time. It's time you do what you want to do for you. If you think Dale is worthy of your time, I trust you. Tom and Jesse will too. If not, I'll try to help them understand."

"Sorry I blindsided you with this. I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how. Then last night you said that you guys were going to be here and I just panicked."

"It's fine, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, kid. You're a wonderful son." She hugged him and they both turned their focus back to the kids. "You're a pretty great father too."

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Not to overstep here but you four seem like quite the family now. You think maybe it's time to make this official?"

"Nosey much, Mom?" he teased.

"I'm just saying!"

"I know what you're saying, and yes, I'm hoping to ask her soon. You know that trip I've been planning? I want to ask her while we're away. Just us."

"Sounds romantic. What does her father say about all this?"

"Not sure, I've been putting it off. I called him a couple days ago and asked if we could meet up or talk over the phone. We've been playing phone tag since."

"You seem nervous."

"I am. A little. What if he says no?"

"Well first off, you're both adults. So I say if that happens talk to her about it. If you were hoping to keep the proposal a surprise then I say ask Mr. Thatcher why he gave that answer and talk it out with him." Jack nodded. "You're a good man, son. You love them as if they were your own family, so from where I'm standing there's no earthly reason for him to say no."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm sure I am. I talked to Bill about all this and he said…"

"Wait, you talked to Bill? My boss Bill? About this?"

"He's also my sons father-in-law and yes I talked to him. I asked him what kind of man this William fellow was." Jack sighed and hung his head. "Now Bill tells me William is a good and kind man who loves his family. So again, I think you've got nothing to worry about there."

"I wish you wouldn't have conversations with my boss about me behind my back, though."

Charlotte brushed it off as no big deal and continued. "What about the children's father?"

"What about him?"

"Think he'll cause a ruckus?"

"He might. He was causing some trouble a bit ago but we haven't heard anything from him since. My guess is he's mad."

Jack explained the situation to his mom, solidifying her opinion that Charles was no good.

"I worry sometimes that I'm being selfish. That by getting involved with Elizabeth I've divided a family. But then I remember it was already divided when I met her and I love them. I'm not sure he can say that."

"You're doing nothing wrong, son. You're perfect together."

Jack looked over as Mya was sluggishly walking towards him.

"Mya, you okay?" He walked over to her and she lifted her arms to him to be picked up.

"My tummy hurts."

"Uh oh, you eat too much sugar today?" Jack asked. "Deep fried oreos are no joke."

"They were very yummy, though," Mya said softly into Jacks shoulder.

Elizabeth walked over with Asher. "Maybe it was the corn dog. We don't eat like this normally. Her stomach's probably just not used to all this fried food."

"I ate 2 corn dogs, Mommy," she corrected.

"Oh, it could be that for sure then. Maybe we should head home soon."

Jack looked at Mya in his arms. She looked exhausted as she held her stomach.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Ready to go, angel?" She nodded. "Thanks for a fun day, Mom." Jack leaned over and kissed his mom's cheek.

"No, thank you. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun at the fair. Probably not since you and your brothers were kids."

"Bye, Grandma Charlotte!" Asher said hugged her legs.

"Goodbye Asher! You be good okay? And Mya," she leaned in and kissed the girls forehead. "I hope you feel better real soon, dear. Thank you for spending your day with me."

"You're welcome. Love you, Grandma."

Charlotte's eyes watered. "I love you all too. Very, very much!"

Elizabeth hugged Charlotte and thanked her for being so sweet to her kids. Charlotte in return thanked her for the precious gift of being in their lives.

They walked out to the car and headed towards home. Jack suggested a stop at Abigail's and see what soups she had, thinking something like chicken noodle or chicken and rice might sit better in Mya's stomach come dinner time in a couple hours.

By the time they pulled into the drive both kids were asleep. Jack helped Elizabeth carry them inside. She played Asher in the big armchair and Jack laid Mya on the couch. Mya seemed a little warm so she closed the windows and turned up the AC.

"I think we tired them out today." She smiled at her sleeping angels.

"I think so. Sure we should let them sleep? I don't want them to give you too hard of a time tonight."

"Its okay. Mya at least could probably use the rest. I'll wake them up in an hour."

Mya seemed a little better once she woke up. She ate a small bowl of soup at dinner but didn't feel much like playing.

Jack read them a couple stories on the couch before it was time for him to leave. He kissed the kids and Elizabeth goodbye and left to get ready for his shift.

…..

In the city, Charles spent his night in the hotel gym running on the treadmill, trying to work out some of his pent up stress.

After his confrontation with Elizabeth, he went to his mother to clear the air. To say Carol Kensington wasn't pleased was an understatement. His mother couldn't seem to understand why it was so difficult for Charles and Elizabeth to make amends.

" _Yes, you made a mistake, but you've been trying to correct it. She should see that!"_

It wasn't that simple, clearly. Even he thought it should be a little simpler than this. He was grateful she was being so willing to let him see the kids, but she still seemed to have no interest in giving the two of them a chance. Why would she when "Captain America" is there ready and willing to take his place, he thought.

Charles had long since given up on taking a place in the family company while his grandfather was alive. Making this no longer about business and all about getting back what he felt was his. Some of which was fueled by the feeling of "competition" with Jack.

His phone buzzed, interrupting his music with an incoming call. It was Vanessa. He jumped off the treadmill in a hurry.

"Vanessa? Hello? Are you there?"

"Hey there, babe. How's life as a family man?" she teased.

"Ha, funny. How are you?" He was surprised to hear from her. Other than a couple texts he hadn't heard anything from her since they decided to take a break.

"Not much. Traveling. You know the life."

"I do, yes."

"So I'm a little mad at you. I thought you were going to call me when you were in London next?"

"We took a break and I haven't been there much. Work's been keeping me busy. I should be there again next week though."

"That's too long."

"Well I don't know what to tell you."

"I have a thought. Meet me in the lobby." She hung up before saying anything else. He took a towel and wiped the sweat off his face before heading out towards the lobby.

He walked into the busy lobby and looked around, trying to see past the sea of people moving about.

"My aren't you a sight," Vanessa giggled behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Charles couldn't help but be happy to see her.

"I'm on my way to NYC and thought I'd stop by. That is, if you aren't off to play daddy tonight?" Charles just started, taking in the woman before him. "So what do you say? Take a lady out to a late dinner?"

"Give me a few minutes to shower and change and I'll take you wherever you want to go," he grinned.

"Better yet, how's the room service here?"

"Here? Oh it's good. Great even."

"Perfect. Let's stay in."

He thought briefly about Elizabeth, remembering the slap she gave him and her strong words. He was still angry and hurt over them. He took another look at Vanessa and smiled.

"Perfect."

…..

Elizabeth had fallen asleep reading in her bed just after 10. The kids were so tired even with their nap that they went down incredibly easy.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth jolted awake at the sound of Mya crying from down the hall. She jumped out of bed and ran to her, wrapping her up in her arms.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It hurts!"

"What hurts, sweetie?"

"My stomach!" Mya held her side and cried.

Elizabeth felt her forehead, she was burning up. She grabbed the forehead thermometer from the bathroom and took Mya's temp. The flashing numbers on the little screen worried Elizabeth. 104.

"Mya, sweetie, Mommy's going to make it better okay?"

"How?" she cried.

"We're going to the doctors now. Can you walk?"

"It hurts!"

"Okay, okay. I got you. Let's get you downstairs."

Elizabeth gave her a large bowl in case she felt sick. It came in handy twice before they even left the house. She grabbed Asher and the diaper bag and rushed to the hospital, planning on calling Jack on the way.

…..

At the precinct, Jack watched the hours tick by as he endured his night shift. He was used to them by now after continually trading with some of the other officers, night shifts for days and weekends. It was worth it.

It was just past 1 AM as Jack sat at his desk flipping through pictures on his phone. So much had changed in the last several months. His photo reel which use to contain pictures of Rip, or selfies at various locations was now full of pictures of Mya, Asher and Elizabeth.

He stopped at a picture of the four of them taken at the Fourth of July fireworks earlier that month. His family.

His phone started buzzing as Elizabeth's contact picture popped up. He felt a lump rise in his throat given the late hour.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack, are you at work? Or did a wake you?" she sounded frantic.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Now he was really concerned. She should have known he was work.

"Mya woke up in tears. She's running a really high fever and has been complaining about pain on her side. She can't stop throwing up either. We're almost to the ER now." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Which hospital?"

"Lutheran Memorial."

"On my way!" He ran down to the chief's office. Bill had been there working the night shift to get some extra work in. "Sir, I need to head out. Personal emergency."

"Who is it?" Bill asked with concern.

"Elizabeth's at the ER with Mya."

"Oh no, keep me posted!"

Jack grabbed his jacket and was off.


	27. Fear and Love

Fear and Love

Jack was in a frantic daze as he drove through the mostly empty streets. What few cars he did pass moved out of his way quickly due to the siren and flashing lights he decided to use. His main objective was getting to Elizabeth as quickly as possible.

He pulled into the nearest parking space and jumped out so fast he almost forgot to take off his seatbelt. Just as he reached the sidewalk he turned back to lock the car, but noticed the car was taking up two spaces with his bad parking job. Cursing out loud, Jack rushed back to park properly.

"Excuse me." He was out of breath as he reached the information desk. "I'm looking for Mya Thatcher, please."

"Are you family?"

"Jack!" Faith came out through the double doors which lead to the ER. "I've got this Jane. He's with me."

"Faith what are you doing here?" Jack walked over to her.

"I was finishing a shift when I saw Elizabeth come in. I decided to stay and try to help."

"Thank you!" Jack hugged his old combat buddy. "Is she okay? Where are they?"

"They're back here. The doctor hasn't seen her yet but I'm betting it's appendicitis."

"That's bad right? I mean, she'll need surgery?"

Faith looked into her friend's eyes. They'd seen a lot together during their time serving overseas. She'd never seen him this scared though.

"Let's take it one moment at a time and go see your girl, okay?" Jack nodded and followed her through the double door and down the cold dim hallway. "She's down here in the Pediatric ER wing."

They stopped outside a door with princesses and superhero decals on it. Faith softly knocked before opening the door.

"Look who I found?" she whispered. Then ducked out to give them a moment.

"Jack!" Elizabeth quickly stood with Asher in her arms. Jack rushed to meet her, taking the tired boy from her in one arm, hugging her with the other. "I'm so glad you're here, Jack."

"Of course. Hey, Ash," Jack spoke sweetly to Asher before kissing Elizabeth's lips. "How's my buddy?"

"Tired," he whined. "Mya sick," he said resting his head on Jack.

"Yeah, Mom told me. Faith said the doctor hasn't been by yet?" Jack asked turning his focus to Elizabeth.

"No. It seems like it's crazy here tonight. Faith suspects it's appendicitis though. She's been trying to track down a doctor to come confirm."

"If Faith knows that's what it is why can't they…."

"Because I'm not a doctor. I did find one though!" Faith held open the door for a tall blonde haired man. "This is Dr. Carson Shepard. He's one of the best pediatric surgeons we have here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Good to meet you. Let's take a look and see what we're dealing with here, okay, Mya?" She nodded weakly.

Carson began his exam, feeling the tenderness in Mya's stomach.

"High fever correct?" Elizabeth nodded. "Any vomiting?"

"Yes, a lot since she woke up about an hour or so ago."

Using the portable ultrasound tool, Carson confirmed Faiths diagnosis. "Oh boy, look at that angry thing, Mya? I think it wants to burst."

"I don't want it to!" she whined.

"Neither do I," he smiled. It was no wonder he worked with children, his voice was soft and soothing. "Faith, please book an OR. First available slot."

"Right away." Faith hurried out to make the arrangements.

"Mya, I'm going to talk to your parents for a minute okay?"

"Okay."

Jack and Elizabeth stepped aside with Carson. "Mya has a sever case of appendicitis. Now I can operate and get it out no problem. If it bursts in the meantime, we'll still be okay but the surgery will be more invasive."

"How soon can you get her in?" Jack asked anxious.

"As soon as I can. For now, sit tight. No food for Mya but a little water's okay. Nothing else alright?" They nodded. "I'll be back when I know more, hang tight, Mya."

And just like that the room was quiet again.

Jack looked down at Mya as she laid there, pale and completely exhausted. She looked so small in the big sized bed. It broke Jack's heart.

Elizabeth could see the pain in his eyes. It mirrored her own. "You want to sit with her?"

Jack nodded and Elizabeth took the now sleeping Asher from Jack. She moved to sit with him on one of the chairs near the bed.

Jack took a seat on the bed with Mya. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, melting Elizabeth's heart.

"Uncle Jack?" Mya's tired voice called out softly as she just barely opened her eyes.

"Hey, angel. You're having a rough night, huh?"

"Mhmm. My stomach hurts." She whined. "I'm scared. I don't want the doctor to hurt me."

"Oh sweetheart, come here." He careful picked her up in his arms, watching the IVs and curled up next to her. "The doctor's job is to make it all better, okay? That's what he's going to do."

"Okay. Will you stay?"

"Of course I will." She fell back asleep in Jack's arms. He didn't mind it one bit. He looked at both kids, making sure they were really asleep. "Did you call him?" he asked, referring to Charles.

"I tried. I called every number I had for him. I ended up just leaving messages. I called my dad and told him everything. He's going to keep trying for me. I don't even know what country he's in right now. He hasn't said a word to me since the other night."

"I'm glad your dad's taking over that part. You shouldn't have to worry about that right now."

She nodded before noticing Jack's attire. "Oh goodness, you're in uniform. You were on duty and I knew that! I'm so sorry, Jack!"

"Don't be, Bill was there and he obviously understood and besides, I'm glad you called. I want to be here for her. For all of you."

"Knock knock" Faith smiled as she entered the room. "Good news, the surgical team will be here in a little bit for Mya. So I'm gonna go ahead and give her something to relax her before the anesthesiologist comes."

"Okay." Elizabeth sighed deeply. "You'll be with her?"

"Every step of the way. I already okayed it with Dr. Shepard. He'll be the primary surgeon."

"Thanks, Faith." Jack looked to Elizabeth. "Why don't we switch. Come hold her before they take her in." Jack got up to take Asher back.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack. He was always thinking of her and the kids. She snuggled up to her daughter. "I love you, baby girl. So much."

20 minutes later the team came in and wheeled Mya off to surgery. Jack and Elizabeth followed her down as far as they were allowed before being directed to the surgical waiting room.

"Jack, thank you for being here. I couldn't do this without you."

He wrapped his free arm around her. "I love you. I'm glad I could be here too."

….

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Jack sat still holding Asher with his other arm around Elizabeth, who had finally managed to fall asleep on his shoulder. He had his eyes closed until he heard a low chuckle in the otherwise quiet room.

"Now isn't this a sight?"

"Mr. Thatcher." Jack had a look on his face as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Elizabeth called me when they got here. I just had to…"

"Come? Of course you did. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't."

Jack let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you." He still wasn't sure what Mr. Thatcher thought of him.

William stared at Elizabeth, a serious look etched into his face. "How's she holding up?"

"She's tough, as you know. I'm just glad she's resting some now." He kissed the top of her head as she slept.

William nodded. "You're good for her, Jack. For all of them actually. It's good to see her trusting someone again. Grace and I, we worried she'd never get there. She was hurt so badly, and can be so stubborn."

"Sometimes I wish I could take that time away, make it all better. But that would mean no Mya or Asher, and that wouldn't be right either."

"True. We certainly wouldn't want a world without them." William wiped his eyes. "What do you know of the surgeon? Is he good?"

"My friend who's a nurse here says he's the best around. I trust her."

"Good."

Jack looked down at Asher and Elizabeth. Then over to the doors in the direction of Mya. His heart ached he loved them so much.

"Sir?"

"William." he corrected.

"William, sir, now may not be the best time but I've been wanting to ask you something."

William smiled, he had an idea what Jack wanted to ask. "Yes, I got your messages, sorry we've been playing phone tag the past few days."

"That's alright. I understand."

With his daughter clearly asleep, William encouraged the young man to continue.

"I love Elizabeth. I love these kids too. If I were to ask Elizabeth to…" he stopped as she began to stir a bit. Just to be safe, Jack finished by gesturing to his ring finger. William nodded that he understood.

"Jack you have our blessing. In fact, on behalf of the whole family we insist." They both laughed slightly. "Whenever you're ready, of course."

"Thank you, sir. I was going to do it this weekend on our trip. Now with Mya being sick, I'll have to rethink that."

"Understandable. Just remember, she doesn't need fireworks and fancy meals. She just needs to know you love her with your whole heart. That will make however you do it special. Trust me."

"Voice of experience?"

William laughed, "Pretty much. Grace and I have had a wonderful, even romantic, at times, life, but my proposal was not movie worthy."

"What happened?"

"It was during our spring break. Grace was finishing up her senior year of school at NYU and I was in Boston finishing my first year of law school at Harvard. She came to visit me for the weekend. I had it all planned out, was going to make it the elaborate proposal she deserved."

Jack nodded, listening intently.

"I took her to a romantic dinner at the best restaurant in town. I was all set to propose during dessert when the man at the table next to us proposed to his girlfriend. As he was doing it I was trying to come up with a new plan. It got worse when she turned him down! They started arguing right there in the restaurant."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah… The we went for a walk in the park. It was beautiful night. I figure, why not now?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"It was! Till it started to rain."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, the skies opened up and buckets of water came plummeting from the sky. I was starting to think God was telling me something!" Jack laughed. "I was ready to give up. I took Grace to the train station the next day and said goodbye. We'd see each other in month."

"Dang, that must have been so hard."

There was a twinkle in his eyes has he continued. "It took me about 2 minutes to take off after her in the train depot. When I finally caught up to her she was standing in between the ladies room and a coffee cart."

"Did you do it?"

"Yup. I knelt down right there in front of everyone, explained about the other derailments and told her I didn't want to spend another day not knowing she'd be with me forever."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"It was. So trust me Jack. All she needs to know is that you love her and those kids and you want them in your life. The fancy restaurants and plans can't compare to that."

"Thank you sir. I'll remember that."

William stared down at his hands folded in his lap for a long while. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"I have to tell you Jack, you're an answer to our prayers. We hoped one day, she'd meet a man who would love her as she deserved. Who'd love those kids and see them as the true blessings from God that they are. Not just baggage."

Jack nodded. Knowing in his heart that he was that man.

Asher sighed in his sleep. Jack loved watching him as he slept. So peaceful. Both Asher and Elizabeth snuggled closer to Jack.

"Were you able to reach him?" Jack asked looked over at William.

William shook his head. "I left messages. It's up to him now."

Jack nodded. "Think he'll come?"

William sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine."

….

A little while later, Faith walked into the waiting room. She smiled at the sight. She was happy she had good news to share with them.

"Faith, is she okay? What's going on?" Jack nudge Elizabeth awake. "Babe, Faith is here."

"What? Faith, hi. How is she? How's my baby girl?"

"She's great. She's out of surgery and did very well." They all sighed with relief. "She's being moved to post op now and will be there for at least the next hour till we can move her up to the pediatric floor."

"When can I see her?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"I can bring you right back, but unfortunately the hospitals policy doesn't allow minors in post op," she look down sympathetically at Asher.

"Oh." Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair trying to think.

William stood up, "Why don't I hold Asher for a bit and you two can go back together. I'm sure Jack's eager to see her as well."

"You sure, sir?"

"Of course, Jack. When you come back I'll give the family a call and let them know everything okay. Hand him over, we'll be just fine. Give my granddaughter a kiss for me okay?"

William took the boy and sat back down in his chair. He smiled as he watched Elizabeth and Jack follow the nurse back down the hall. He was happy for Elizabeth. She wasn't alone anymore. She had a partner now. A real partner.

Faith stopped just outside the door to post op. "Now Mya might still be asleep but she should wake up soon. She'll be a bit out of it but that's normal." They nodded and went in.

Mya laid there asleep on the bed, a number of little wires and tubes attached to her keeping track of vitals and making sure she was getting what she two nurses buzzing around her finished what they were doing and moved aside to let them get closer.

"She looks so small." Jack whispered as he wiped his eyes as a few tears slipped out.

"I know. Oh baby girl. I know in the grand scheme of things this is going to be small but boy was that not fun." Elizabeth kissed her daughters head. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"Hi sweetie! We're here. Uncle Jack and I."

"It hurts," she whined.

Faith stepped in and gave her a little more medicine. "It might hurt for a bit, but you did great in there, girl! The doctor fixed you right up. Now you just need to take it easy so your body can heal."

"Okay."

"You even get to have a sleepover here at the hospital!"

"How long?" Elizabeth asked.

"A couple days. You can bring a stuffed animal from home and the Peds floor as a ton of movies and games. She'll mostly be resting."

"I can go by the house and grab some stuff later," Jack spoke before kissing Mya's head. "I love you angel. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too." She barely finished speaking before she was out again.

Later Jack walked back out to the waiting room to see William. He was exhausted, as he ran his hands through his hair. He would give anything for a cup of hot coffee right there.

In the waiting room William was sitting in his chair with his head back, fully asleep. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder to wake him. "Hey William."

"Jack! How's she doing?" William rolled his head around to stretch out his neck.

"Good. She's pretty wiped out. While I was there she was in and out of consciousness but Faith said that's normal. They're about to move her up to her own room. Looks like she'll be here a couple days."

"Well at least she's some place safe if there's any complications."

"Yeah exactly."

William could see Jack was still a bit concerned. "Try not to worry Jack, kids bounce back fast." Jack nodded. "I'm going to go call Grace. It's only just after 5 am now but she said to call her and she'd wake up."

"I bet she's worried too."

"You're right about that. When I'm done how about I go grab us all some breakfast and coffee and meet you up stairs?"

"Coffee sounds amazing. 5th floor Peds wing."

Jack too Asher back again, still asleep."You must be so tired little man. You're sleeping through everything." He kissed the boys head and headed up to the 5th floor waiting room. They'd decided Jack would stay out with Asher until Mya was a bit more stable. They didn't want to risk scaring him. Mya would have IVs and be tired, completely different from the big sister he was use to.

He had just settled into a chair in a quiet corner of the waiting room when Asher woke up.

"Uncle Jack?" His voice was groggy from still being sleepy. "Mya okay?"

"Yeah bud, she's ok. Mom's with her now. We'll get to see her later okay?"

"Okay. I going to sleep now."

"You do that. I love you."

"Love you...," he let out a big yawn. "... too."

His phone dinged with a text from Elizabeth.

 _E: She's settled in the room. Asleep actually._

 _J: Ash and I are in the waiting room. His awake._

"Hey bud, Mom's texted me. Want to say anything? Ash? Bud, you awake?" He looked down and sure enough he was asleep again.

 _J: Nevermind, he's out again. lol._

 _E: Aww! Poor little man._

 _J: Your dad is grabbing coffee and breakfast for us._

 _E: Wonderful. I'm starving._

 _E: Hey Jack, I love you. Thank you for everything._

 _J: I Love you too._

….

It was almost 6 when Charles pulled his expensive car into the hospital parking lot. He had assumed the night before that Elizabeth and William were just calling to nag him or yell at him for something, so he ignored their calls. Decided not to listen to the messages till he woke up this morning. Something he immediately regretted when he heard the messages.

He'd dressed quickly and ran out of the hotel, without even waking Vanessa. It wasn't till he was outside the city that he even realized she'd be confused when she woke up and he was gone. Using the hands free device on his phone he called her. She was fine, but glad he let her know.

"You're doing the right thing. Let me know how she is." She had said.

Charles locked his car and headed into the main lobby of the large hospital.

"Excuse me?" Charles said walking toward the information desk. "I'm looking for my daughter. Mya Thatcher?"

"One moment please. Let me check."

Charles stood adjusting his collar. He was nervous. Nervous for his daughter's well being, nervous to face Elizabeth and any family who might be there. Elizabeth had sent him updates as she received them but no details as to who was with her.

"Sir? Head right up to the 5th and check in with the nurses station there."

"Thank you."

He headed toward the elevator, stuffed toy in hand.

"Well look who decided to check his messages." William surprised Charles by coming up behind him.

"William." Charles politely greeted. They took the elevator up in silence.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have been so short. It's been a long night."

Charles took a deep breath. "No. You're justified. As usual. Were you here all night?"

"Most of it."

"How is she?"

"Mya's out of surgery. Elizabeth texted that she's up in a room now."

"That's good."

"You should know, Jack's here," William said just has the doors opened.

"I expected as much," he sighed. "I just want to see that Mya is okay."

"If that's truly all you're here for, you'll hear no complaints from me."

Williams phone rang, "Its Grace. Waiting rooms right there." He pointed off to the side and went to take the call privately.

Charles checked in at the desk and was told to wait in the waiting room for a moment. He walked into the waiting room, immediately noticing his son in Jack's arms. It did nothing but fuel the jealous inside him.

Jack looked up as Charles took a seat in front of him. "Charles."

"Jack," Folding his hands in his lap. "How is she?"

"Elizabeth is with her. She texted me a bit ago saying she was groggy but good."

Charles nodded. He was unsure how to navigate the situation.

"You know, I'm here now. You can go." Charles voice was stern, direct.

Jack tried to calm himself, not wanting to react to the bate Charles was giving him. "That's ok. I'm good here." He held Asher a little tighter.

"I think it's best. Here let me take him." Charles stood and reached for little boy.

"Not right now."

"You have no right…"

"How are we doing boys?" William said announcing his arrival.

"William." Charles sat back down, desiring not to fight with Jack in front of William. He assumed Jack would just hand the boy over. He waited. Clearly he was wrong,

Jack felt a little guilty at first for not complying with Charles request. But he knew how Elizabeth felt about him, especially regarding Asher. In Jack's mind, Asher was becoming more and more his son too.

" _But he's Charles's first. Maybe I should just… no, he's safe here and he knows it. Besides, he fell asleep in my arms, he's going to wake up in my arms."_

Charles waiting impatiently for a few more minutes for the nurse to tell him it was okay to go back. He soon had enough and got up to leave.

"Room 538," Jack said.

"What?"

"Her room is 538. Mind taking her some breakfast? She said she was hungry."

Charles nodded and took the coffee and a pastry from William and headed back.

Elizabeth sat on the bed with her arm around Mya. She was awake for now and watching the movie Frozen. Elizabeth softly sang along to the songs in the movie. Mya loved it when she did that.

Charles stood just outside the door and listened. He loved the sound of Elizabeth's voice. It was like a songbirds. He waited till the song was over before entering.

"Hey, I heard someone wasn't feeling well." He walked over to the bed with a frown face. "How are you feeling Mya?"

"Okay. I still hurt."

"I bet. Surgery is generally not fun."

"Uncle Jack said I was brave."

Elizabeth saw his cheek twitch at the mention of Jack's name.

"I bet he's right," he finally said. "I brought this for you. I thought you could add it to your collection." He handed her the dark brown horse stuffed animal.

"What do you say Mya?"

"Thank you Dad."

Charles sat in the seat next to the bed, watching his daughter. He'd never seen her like this. Not being around much meant he missed a lot. He'd never been present for a cold or flu. I even missed most of Mya's teething months when they were together because of work.

He watched as the little girl's eyes fluttered shut. After a few minutes, he mentioned she seemed to be asleep. Elizabeth paused the movie. When Mya didn't fuss, they knew she was out.

"Sorry I didn't come last night. I didn't see the messages till this morning," he confessed.

"Were you just trying to avoid me?"

"I'll admit, I wasn't to happy after our last meeting."

"You can't do that as a parent, Charles. I've never harassed you. Not once. I need to be able to get a hold of you in an emergency."

"I know. I'm sorry." The room was quiet after that for a while. "Why is he here?"

"Who? My father or Jack?"

"Thornton. I showed up and he's out there holding Asher. I asked him to give me my son and he refused. Maybe he needs to remember he's not his father."

"Don't start."

"Start what?"

"This. It's not a competition. But if it was, maybe you shouldn't be throwing stones at the man that was here all night with us, supporting us. While you were doing what?"

"I was tending to something."

Elizabeth snorted. "How is Vanessa?" Charles looked at her confused. How could she have possibly known he was with Vanessa. "Don't look at me like that. I was married to you once. The phrase 'tending to something' was what you used back then when you were too busy to call while in London. It started when you met Kellie."

Charles swallowed hard.

"So how is she? Or was it someone else I don't even know about?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Nevermind. You don't owe me an explanation. We aren't together."

"Yeah, you made that very clear before."

The tension was so thick, a chainsaw would be hard pressed to cut through.

"Is this for me?" Elizabeth pointed to the coffee and small brown bag that held the pastry.

"Yes, they asked me to bring it to you."

Elizabeth slid out from under Mya and stood, taking hold of the breakfast items on the table.

"I'll be back. You okay sitting with her for a bit?"

"You're leaving? What am I supposed to do if she wakes up?"

"Goodness Charles, if she wakes up just be her father. Turn on the movie for her, sit with her. Let her know that everything is okay and I'll be right back. Can you handle that?"

"Fine," he huffed.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath she had been holding for fear of yelling at Charles if she didn't. She headed towards the family room on the floor. William was coming down the hall then and saw her frustrated as she headed into the room.

"Beth? Beth dear, whats wrong?"

"How did I ever marry that man?" she slammed the brown bag on the little table. "He had the nerve to come in there and give me grief about the fact that Jack was here. So what? I will not apologize for Jack. He is amazing, and a hundred times more of a man than Charles ever was!"

"Won't argue with you there. Want me to get rid of him?"

"No. He's in there squirming because he doesn't know what to do if HIS daughter wakes up."

"So you want him in there?"

"No… I don't know." she sighed. "Let him freak out a little longer and I'll go back in."

William walked up to his daughter and held her tight. "Don't let him get to you. He's not your future. You have two beautiful kids, and a man out there that is head over heels for all three of you. Focus on that."

She wiped away her tears and nodded. He was right. She finished her breakfast and went out to give Jack and Asher a kiss before heading back in.

Back in the room, Mya woke up with a whimper. "Mommy?"

Charles jumped out of his seat. "She stepped out Mya. But she'll be right back."

"Okay." She shifted on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"You want to start the movie again?"

"When Mommy gets back. She sings."

"She has a beautiful voice."

"Like an angel," Mya gave a weak smile.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door, happy to she Mya awake and smiling. Before she was even sitting back on the bed Mya asked for the movie and singing again. Elizabeth was happy to oblige.

Charles watched them, Mya was adorable. Elizabeth beautiful. The very picture of a perfect mother. Looking back, he couldn't remember why he had ever been so stupid to cheat and leave.

"You're a wonderful mother." His voice was soft, almost too much so to be heard.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"I shouldn't have said what I did before. Any of it." He meant it. "I get… jealous."

"You always did." She laughed, "Remember when we were in college and would go to a club with Lee and Rosie?"

"I hated when she came to town. She always had some crazy place she wanted to drag us all too."

"Wasn't really my scene either." She let out a soft laughed again. "You would get so mad if someone even looked at me."

"Some of those guys were pigs. The way they looked at you." Charles shuddered. "I couldn't stand it."

They continued to watch their daughter as she focused on the movie. Still so tired from the whole ordeal.

"When I read your messages this morning, I felt like someone ripped out my lungs. I was so scared."

"I know the feeling. It's hard seeing your children sick. I had a feeling this is what it was but hearing the doctor say the word "surgery"…" she sighed. "I wanted to take her place."

"I'm sure you would have if you could. You were always meant to be a mom."

"I love them both more than anything. Look Charlie…"

"You called me Charlie again," he smiled.

She sighed. "I've called you Charlie for 90% of the time we've known each other. I guess it still slips out."

"I don't mind it."

"Anyway…" She kept her voice at a whisper. Hoping not to confuse her daughter anymore than she already was. "Are we going to be okay? I mean we have two kids together. I'm not planning on keeping them from you but you can't yell at me or pull stunts like you did with your mom, or touch me like you did. And you need to respect my choices"

"I know, Beth. I'm sorry. My mom was pushing me for information and I ended up letting her think what she wanted to believe. What I wanted to believe. That we could have another chance."

"But Vanessa…"

"We took a break. I wasn't trying to play the both of you. After our fight the other day, I was mad. She showed up unannounced last night on her way to New York and…"

"You don't owe me anything here. I'm with Jack, and happy. You can be happy with someone too. You have to start looking at this as what it is."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

The door opened and William entered. "How's my granddaughter?" he spoke softly.

"Hi grandpa," she smiled. "I'm okay. Want to watch the movie with me?"

"I'd love that. Scutch over for me." William wrapped an arm around Mya and listened intently as Mya explained the plot of the movie to him.

"Dad, how's Asher?"

"He's fine. Jack wants to talk to you about him making a run back to the house to grab things for you."

"Oh, I'll go talk to him."

"I'll stay till you get back," Charles spoke. "I need to head into the office soon but I'll wait."

"Okay. Be right back."

…..

"Hey," Jack smiled at her when she entered.

"Hold me."

"Okay, you alright?"

"I just want to be in your arms right now."

Jack wrapped her up tight in his embrace. Loving how perfect she felt there. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you."

"Mama, I can I see Mya now?" Asher had moved them part to stand in between them.

"He's been pretty nervous. He wants to see that she's okay."

"Of course sweetie. Did Uncle Jack tell you about what happened?"

"She was sick, the doctors fixed her and she gets water from a straw in her arm."

"Wow, yup that's pretty much it," she smiled. "Come, lets go see her. Jack, you too, before you leave."

"You sure Charles wont mind?"

"Doesn't matter. Besides, I'm sure Mya will want to see you."

"Okay then." They walked down the hall each holding on to one of Ashers hands. "I talked to Viola. She said Asher could sleep over there the next couple nights so we could both be here for Mya. If you want that is. I can always stay at the house with him if you'd prefer."

"No, that's great. I'd love to have you with me. Can you pack a bag for him too then?"

"Can do."

Elizabeth opened the door a crack, "Hey Mya, there's a little boy who really wants to see you."

"Hi Asher." She smiled, but it was clear she was very weak and tired still.

"You ok?"

Mya nodded.

Elizabeth lifted her son up to sit on her lap on a chair next to the bed. This way they could watch tv together but not risk Asher accidentally hurting her.

"Hey angel." Jack slipped through to give her a kiss on the forehead. Mya smiled. "You're a little rock star you know that?"

She laughed, "You're silly Uncle Jack. I love you."

"I love you too."

Charles fidgeted in his seat. Uncomfortable with what he was witnessing. Elizabeth had said to accept things as they were. He couldn't.

"Well I should go get some stuff for you guys. Anything you want me to grab, sweet pea?"

"My little horse barn and Horse Diary books." They all laughed at how quick she answered him.

"I can do that." He kissed Elizabeth goodbye and headed out the door with his list from Elizabeth. Asher with him. He'd had enough of the hospital and seemed uneasy about Mya still.

It was weird for him to leave them behind, with Charles in the room. He trusted Elizabeth though, and William had promised to stick around till Jack got back. He just kept reminding himself that he'd be back there soon.

Has he and Asher walked down the hall, the little boy tugged on his arm.

"Uncle Jack, why's he here?"

"Who? Your dad?" Asher nodded.

The question surprised Jack. Shouldn't it be a given that a father be at his daughters side during something like this?

"Oh, well he was worried about Mya and wanted to make sure she was okay. Make sense?" Asher shrugged. "He loves you guys." Asher shrugged again.

Jack stopped walking and knelt down in front of the boy. The fact that Asher seemed to doubt his father's love broke his heart. Not once in Jacks whole life did he ever doubt his own father's love. Not when he was 7 and he broke his dads precious model plane to bits, the one his father had worked on for months; not when Jack took the car without asking and totaled it because like his father had said, he wasn't ready to drive on the icy roads. Never.

"Hey Ash, you know I love you right?"

His face lit up and he wrapped his little arms around Jack's neck, "Yup!"

"Good."


	28. It's Time

It's Time

Jack took Asher out of his car seat and placed him on the paved driveway of Viola and Lionel's home. Rip barked from the back.

"Give me a minute Rip, I won't forget you." He grabbed Asher's bag and then went to release the impatient hound from the rear of the car.

"Uncle Jack, why I staying at Auntie Vi's?" Asher stood there holding tightly to his stuffed animal. Nothing about this day was making sense to him. "Can I stay with you?"

"Trust me, hospitals aren't fun, bud. Mom and I need to stay at the hospital with Mya for a bit."

"Why? Bring sissy home too!"

"As soon as she's feeling better I promise we'll bring her home. Trust me, we will miss you a ton! But you're going to have a lot more fun here."

Asher sighed, "Okay. You take care of Mya!" His tone of voice let Jack know he meant business.

"I will, I promise." Jack couldn't help but smile at him. He took his hand and walked him over towards the front pouch.

"There's my favorite nephew!" Viola called coming outside and gave Asher a hug. "Your cousins are out in the backyard and they are so excited to have you and Rip staying with us. I even have a morning snack out on the table for you." The prospect of food grabbed his attention.

"Come here, little man," Jack knelt down and gave him a hug and kiss. "I'll see you soon, okay? You be good for Auntie Vi and Uncle Lionel. Make sure Rip is good too." He nodded and ran off towards the back yard. Jack stood and addressed Viola, "Its been a rough morning. I'm not sure how much he understands of all this."

"Understandable. How are you all holding up?" Viola reached out, giving Jack a hug.

"Okay. Mya's tough like Elizabeth. I'll tell ya though, I've never been so scared, and I'm an officer and a soldier!"

Viola giggled. "Nothings worse than watching the ones you love in peril and being powerless to change it. I'm so glad Beth has you."

"I'm glad we can be there for each other." Jack sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Something wrong?"

"Not wrong, just difficult. Charles was there. He wasn't happy that I was there too."

"Where else would you be?"

"I know. It's fine." He went on to explain his conversation with Asher about why Charles was there. The words " _why is HE here_ ," still etched in his mind.

Viola's eyes stung a bit as a few tears began to form. "It just breaks my heart. Those kids deserved better from him. Thank the Lord they have you now."

"Yeah. I know. It's just complicated at times. They're worth it, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to make everything is right for them."

"I know you aren't going anywhere. It makes me so happy. Oh no, your trip!" she gasped.

"I'll figure it out. Right now needs to be about Mya."

Viola couldn't help but smile. "Hey when do you have to head into work? If you need to, I can come sit with them."

"You can certainly come visit, but I called the station this morning. They told me my shifts are being covered for at least the next few days. It's great. My focus can be on these guys 100%."

"Oh that's wonderful. I should let you go. Don't you worry, we've got this here. Ash is in good hands. You just go take care of that sister and niece of mine."

Jack smiled. "I will, thanks Vi."

…..

Back at the hospital, Elizabeth sat curled up in the chair by Mya's bed. William and Grace, who had gotten there not long after Jack left, sat together on the other side. Mya was asleep again. Elizabeth would have been concerned about the amount Mya was sleeping had it not been for the nurses constantly assuring her that it was a good thing.

"Beth? Can I get you anything?" Grace asked. She was worried about how tired Elizabeth was. Not that she expected anything different after the night she'd had.

"No, I'm fine." She checked her watch and looked back down at Mya. "I might go for a short walk. I could use some coffee."

"Need company?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm okay, Mom. I think I just need a few minutes to myself."

"I understand. Go, we'll text you when she wakes up."

William watched his daughter leave then double checked to see Mya was asleep. He didn't want her to hear what he was about to tell Grace.

"I have some news." William said with a stretch.

"Good news, I hope."

"It's very good news. Jack asked me something early this morning."

Grace gasped, "No! Really? When? When will he ask her?"

"I'm not sure," he chuckled. "I don't think he needs to wait, though. She's ready."

"Of course she is! We all are! Oh William, this is wonderful news. You think we'll get another grandchild from them someday?"

William laughed, "Be patient, dear, I'm sure it's a possibility. Let's let him propose before you start buying more baby clothes though."

"Oh, right. That's probably for the best."

….

Elizabeth was heading down towards the 3rd floor coffee cart.

"Babe?" Jack's soft, soothing voice came from behind her.

"Jarrick Thornton, you are a sight for tired eyes."

"Is that because I brought you coffee?" he teased handing her her drink. "Iced Caramel Macchiato."

"You are an angel. Thank you." She took the cup and leaned in to kiss his perfect lips.

"How's she doing?"

"Good. The doctor was in and said she seems to be recovering as expected. She'll probably still be here 2 days though. How's Ash doing?"

"He's okay. Confused but I think he's okay. I was thinking one of us should go over and spend some time with him. I don't want him feeling pushed aside."

"That's a good idea." She took a long sip of her drink. "This is just what I needed right now."

"I'm glad I could help." He wrapped his arm around her waist as the headed back upstairs. "Did he behave himself after I left?"

"Charles? Yes, he was fine. Dad never left so that might be part of it. I'm worried, Jack. I don't think he's letting go right now. Something about me moving on has just lit a fuse in him."

"Should I have a talk with him?"

"No… not yet anyway." She snuggled her head into his shoulder as they walked. "I love you."

"I love you too. Whatever I can do to help with him, I'll do. You just tell me."

"Thank you. Hey Jack, about our trip…"

"Don't worry about it."

"I was really looking forward to it," she pouted.

"I know, I was too. I called the place I made arrangements with and they have other openings. Maybe we when Mya's better we can go."

"You're so calm about this."

"Of course. Elizabeth," he stopped walking to face her. "I love that little girl up there as if she was my own. This whole thing scared the daylights out of me. Right now, there's nowhere I'd rather us be. We'll find time to be just us."

…..

Elizabeth's parents left a couple hours later, making sure both Jack and Elizabeth ate lunch first. They were able to order food and have it brought up to the room, making it so neither of them had to leave Mya's side.

During the night, Jack sat awake in a chair by Mya's bed. Elizabeth was asleep in the chair on the other side. She was so tired.

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah, sweet pea?"

"Sing me a song?"

"Um, sure. What song?"

"The one you sang the night you watched us."

Jack laughed, finding it funny that she remembered. "That's a special song I learned for your mom."

"So? I like it. Please!"

He didn't want to disappoint her, but wanted the song to be a surprise for Elizabeth. It was part of his original proposal plan. Even though everything was up in the air in regards to their trip, he still wanted to hold onto that part.

He checked to see if Elizabeth is still asleep. Her breathing was calm and rhythmic, leaving him to assume she was.

"Alright. But just a little okay? I don't want Mommy to wake up and hear too much. It's a surprise for another time."

"Okay."

Jack curled up with Mya and began to sing.

" _Through the dirt and the gravel  
Through the years and the miles  
Every road that you traveled  
Through the tears and the smiles  
Through the clear and the muddy  
Through the thick and_ _thin  
The quiet nights, the howling wind  
Through the good and the ugly  
The blue and the black  
To the ends of the Earth_  
 _To the moon and back_ "

Elizabeth laid perfectly still, listening to the love of her life's voice. It was beautiful. She didn't want to move for fear that he'd stop.

" _Through the bitter and the sweet  
The cold and the fire  
Lonely cotton sheets  
And the burning desire  
Until our song is over  
Til the stars all fade to black  
I'm gonna love you  
To the ends of the Earth  
To the moon and back  
Yeah, I'm gonna love you  
All the way to the moon and back  
To the moon and back"_

She was so moved by his song. Mya asked for another song, so he sang a few praise songs from church to her. Elizabeth couldn't wait to be his wife, she knew he wanted to ask. Hopefully he wouldn't wait too much longer.

By the bridge of the fourth song Mya was back asleep. It was now 2:30 AM and Jack was more than exhausted. He barely slept the night before and only took a couple short cat naps since returning to the hospital.

Elizabeth watched as he leaned over the bed and kissed Mya's head. He returned to his seat and picked up his phone. He'd been watching something on Netflix to help him stay awake.

"Jack, please rest."

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep, you need rest too."

"I did sleep. now it's your turn."

"It's okay. I want to take care of you."

"Jack, you've been taking such good care of us. Let me take care of you."

Jack smiled. "If you insist."

"I do," she smiled back. "Between what you brought and the goodie basket your mom brought earlier today I have everything I could need right now. I really want you to rest."

"Okay, I will."

Jack plugged his phone back into the charger and reclined back in his chair. It didn't take much time at all for him to fall asleep.

….

Saturday, late afternoon, Mya got to come home. She had strict instructions from her doctor to take it easy. Elizabeth was hoping Mya would be able to catch up on her rest more now that she was home. The hospital was not a great place to sleep. There were nurses coming in at all hours. It wasn't all bad though. Abigail and Bill came to visit, as well as Lee, Jesse and Clara too. Jack was most appreciative for Abigail's visit, as it gave him a chance to talk to her about a plan he was working on.

Julie and Tom had offered to bring Asher and Rip home from Viola's so that he could be there when they got home. Asher was over the moon to have his sister coming home. Instead of bringing him back to the hospital, Jack stayed with Mya while Elizabeth went and spent part of the previous day with him at Viola's. It was a good call, it brightened both Elizabeth and Asher's spirits.

Charles called to check in, but didn't return to the hospital. Maybe he was avoiding Jack, or maybe he just didn't think it was necessary. Either way, Elizabeth was content with Jack by her side.

Once home, Elizabeth helped Mya inside while Jack grabbed their bags from the back. Mya smiled as Rip ran out the front door and came straight to her.

"Mommy look! Rip missed me!"

"Of course he did!" Jack answered. "You're one of his people."

Mya giggled as the hound licked her face. "I missed you too, silly dog."

Julie sat with Elizabeth and the kids on the couch, admiring the "welcome home" sign and the character balloons Julie and Tom had put up. Julie gushed over how it was Tom's idea. Tom hadn't spent a lot of time with Elizabeth or the kids, but he knew how important they were to his brother. Even with only knowing the kids a short while, Tom couldn't help but love them too.

"Hey, man." Tom went into the kitchen where Jack was putting some food items away and hugged his brother. "Mya looks pretty good. She feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I think she'll bounce back pretty quick."

"That's awesome. Sorry we didn't come by the hospital. I figured you'd be up to your ears with visitors so we'd wait and see her here."

"Yeah that's fine. We got the flowers you had sent. She loved them."

"Yeah? Awesome. I'm new at this uncle business but I thought it was a good idea."

"You're doing great, bro. You and Julie seem to be doing well too."

Tom blushed, something Jack had never seen him do. "Yeah we are doing really well. In fact, your little brother here is in a committed relationship now," Tom beamed.

"No way! You?" Jack teased. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Tom looked around to make sure they were alone. "Can you keep a secret?"

"For you, of course."

"I'm gonna marry her one day. I just know it."

Jack smiled. "So if things go the way I hope they do for me… you and I will be brothers-in-law and brothers."

Tom laughed. "That sounds weird."

"Yeah, it does. But I think it will work."

"True."

Jack opened the fridge and put in a few bottles of the pink Gatorade Mya liked so much. "Tom, any idea what this brown bag is on the middle shelf?"

"Oh that. Abigail dropped it off earlier. Said you'd know what it was about." Tom shrugged.

"Ah yes! That's a surprise." He ran over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a bright pink sticky note and wrote, "NO PEEKING" on it and placed it on the bag.

"Subtle, bro."

"You know me," they laughed.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to grab Mya a drink. "What are you boys laughing about?"

"Nothing…" they both said.

"Sure…" She couldn't help but giggle.

Tom went out to sit with Julie and the kids, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone in the kitchen.

Having barely had a moment alone the past couple days, Jack took the opportunity to pull her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Oh, I've missed your kisses," she grinned.

"Same here." He held her tight, not wanting to ever let go.

…

"I feel like I could sleep for a week straight!" Elizabeth proclaimed as she came into her room and plopped on the bed next to Jack. She'd just got done putting the kids to bed. "Both kids are out like a light and I set the timer to remind myself when to get Mya up for her meds."

"Sounds good."

"I think could just sleep right here, like this." Her voice was slightly muffled as she laid there fully clothed with her feet dangling off the edge. Jack laughed at the sight.

"I have a better idea."

"Does it involve sleep?"

"No, but it does involve you relaxing. Come here." He held out his hand to her.

"Come? Are you nuts? I'm lying down, on my bed! Why on earth would I move?"

Jack laughed, "Because I have a surprise for you. Trust me, you'll only be able to appreciate it if you get up." Elizabeth groaned as she rolled over and took his hand.

"Fine. But this better be good."

"It is." He lead her into the master bath. The lights were dim except for half a dozen candles he'd lit around the room. The tub was filled was hot water, waiting for her.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"The past few days have been insane. I want you to relax and take some time for yourself."

"You did this for me?"

"Of course. Take your time. I've got some cleaning up to do downstairs. When you're done, you can come join me."

"You're serious?"

"Yup. Enjoy babe, you deserve it." He kissed her lips and headed out the bathroom door. "Oh, and I'll listen for the kids. You just focus on you." He closed the door behind him and went down stairs.

Elizabeth stood there shocked for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I love that man!" she squealed.

….

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth emerged from the bath. She was relaxed, and even more important to her after being at the hospital for 2 days, she was clean! She wrapped her robe around her and blew out the candles before going back out into her room.

When she got there, she found her favorite pair of comfy shorts and loose fitted tee laid out on the bed. The same ones she was wearing the night at the resort where she and Jack had reunited. She smiled again, knowing he must have left them out for her.

She dried her hair and put it up in a loose ponytail before dressing and going downstairs to meet Jack.

The house was so still and quiet as she walked down the hall. It wasn't until she was halfway down the stairs that she heard the faint sound of a guitar outside on the front porch.

 _Jack must be playing out there._ She thought. _He said it always relaxed him._

Jack could see her standing just inside the doorway. She looked adorably beautiful.

"You coming out?"

"I was thinking about it. If I do, will you still play?"

"I will."

She giggled as she walked out. Finally seeing what he had been up too, she gasped.

Besides the light of the summer moon, the front porch railing glowed with the light of a dozen little tea candles. Jack stood by the swing, guitar in hand as he strummed a melody, one Elizabeth recognized as the song he'd sang to Mya two nights before.

"Have a seat," he smiled as he gestured over to the swing. The same swing they had spent many nights on together talking, laughing, getting to know one another. "I had planned to do this on our trip, I was going to take you out sailing to a place on the Cape. I still want to take you out there, but something just couldn't wait."

"Jack, what are you up to?" Her face was beginning to hurt from the large smile that was fixed there.

"Let's just call this your own private concert." She giggled. "Would you like to hear a song?"

"I'd love to." He stood in front of her and continued to play.

"You should know, I'm not always great at saying what's in my heart. I get nervous sometimes."

"You? Nervous?" she smiled.

"Yup. Even guys like me get nervous. So as I was trying to figure out how I wanted to say everything, I found these two songs that said it pretty perfectly. You ready?"

"Yes," she whispered.

" _Through the dirt and the gravel_

 _Through the years and the miles_

 _Every road that you traveled_

 _Through the tears and the smiles_

 _Through the clear and the muddy_

 _Through the thick and thin_

 _The quiet nights, the howling wind_

 _Through the good and the ugly_

 _The blue and the black_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Through all of the words_

 _The mean and the kind_

 _Through the strings that unravel_

 _And the ties that bind_

 _From the crazy and the different_

 _To the more of the same_

 _From the coast is clear_

 _To a hurricane_

 _Yeah, I'll be right beside you_

 _On a roll or off the tracks_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back"_

Elizabeth brushed a few tears from her eyes. The words coming from Jack's mouth were so moving, so loving. She fought the urge to jump off the swing and run into his arms, but she wanted to hear him finish. She want to see where he was leading.

" _Through the bitter and the sweet_

 _The cold and the fire_

 _Lonely cotton sheets_

 _And the burning desire_

 _Until our song is over_

 _Til the stars all fade to black_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna love you_

 _All the way to the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back"_

The song ended, but Jack didn't stop playing. The melody changed a bit as he continued to strum the guitar softly.

"Those words maybe from a Luke Bryan song, but I meant them Elizabeth. I know in my heart that I'm going to love you forever, to the moon and back, no matter what."

"Jack…" she whispered.

"Now, I have one more song for you. You up for it?" She nodded, wiping a few more tears from her eyes.

" _If you were mine I would celebrate like everyday was Christmas_

 _If you were mine I would love you like it's nobody's business_

 _I would give you everything I had_

 _I would treat you right I would make you laugh_

 _Baby I would smile forever_

 _If you were mine"_

"I am yours, Jack." she spoke out with pride.

"Shhh," he grinned. "Let me finish." She giggled, and nodded for him to continue.

" _If you were mine every night would be a romance novel_

 _If you were mine I would quench your thirst_

 _Like a tall glass of water_

 _You would be my one desire_

 _I would kiss you like a house on fire_

 _Baby I would burn like crazy_

 _If you were mine_

"Oh wow," Elizabeth took in a deep breath. She knew the words to this Cyndi Thomson song well. She stood from the swing facing Jack, joining him in the bridge. She couldn't help herself. He smiled, more than happy to sing with her.

" _If you were mine I would shout it out_

 _We'd show the world what love's about_

 _We'd never sleep in our big old bed_

 _We'd just kiss and kiss and kiss instead_

 _If you were mine I would be complete_

 _Nothing would be missing baby_

 _If you were mine_

 _If only you were mine"_

The song ended and Jack placed his guitar carefully to the side. He gently took hold of Elizabeth's hands, bring them to his lips.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher. You are everything I ever could have dreamed of and more. We were friends when we wrote all those emails and letters to each other. You were such a blessing to me while I was deployed. The day I met you when I returned, I knew God had brought us together."

He dropped down to one knee, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"I want a life with you, Elizabeth. Not just you, but Mya and Asher, as well. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled out a box the held the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A blue sapphire sent in the center, surrounded but multiple shining diamonds.

"Yes, Jarrick Thornton! Of course I will!"

He jumped to his feet and pulled in for loving kiss. It was deep, and passionate, an expression of all the love between them.

When they finally separated, he slide the beautiful white gold ring on her finger.

"I love you, Jack. I know you said you had another plan, but this… this is so special."

"I'm glad. I just couldn't wait till we rescheduled our trip. I've been ready to ask you for a while now," he laughed.

"And I've been ready to say 'yes'."


	29. Telling the Kids

Telling the Kids

"I have one more surprise for you." Jack took her hand and pulled Elizabeth back into the house toward the kitchen.

"Honey, tonight has been the most amazing night. I can't imagine it getting any better.

Jack pulled out the brown paper bag from the fridge. "How about chocolate mousse cheesecake and some sparkling cider?"

"How did you…"

"I had help."

"Would that help wouldn't happen to be named Abigail would it?"

"You would be correct," they laughed.

They decided to take their dessert and drinks out to the backyard to celebrate and call their families.

When Jack called his mom, there was a loud squeal that Elizabeth could hear as she sat next to Jack. That squeal was followed by a "I'm gonna be a real Grandma!" statement. Elizabeth laughed and yelled back, "Yes you are!"

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were just as excited as the newly engaged couple. Jack had proven himself time and time again to be perfect for Elizabeth and the kids. They couldn't have been happier. Grace wanted to immediately jump into wedding planning, quickly overwhelming Jack and Elizabeth.

"Mom, trust me, I don't want to wait long, but give us a little time here?"

"Oh of course! I'm just so excited!"

A few minutes later they hung up the phone, ready to give each other their full attention.

"Well, they were all over the moon!" Elizabeth giggled, pulling Jack over to the hammock.

"I know! What do you think the kids will think?" He jumped onto the hammock and pulled his fiancé into his arms.

"Oh Jack, they love you. I can't imagine they'll be anything but happy."

"I hope so."

"Don't doubt it Jack. They are crazy about you." She ran her fingers lightly over the stubble that had grown in over the past crazy couple of days. Turning him to face her, she kissed him with a new passion. One of a woman who was anxious to become her love's wife.

Jack groaned as her hands roamed under his shirt. He'd loved his original proposal idea, but he'd never regret asking her that night like he did. Elizabeth felt the same. In proposing now and letting go of his earlier plan, he showed her again that a life with her and kids and all the unpredictability that brought, was what he wanted.

They pulled apart slight a bit later, realizing how much easier it was to carried away now. Elizabeth nestled into his chest, completely relaxed. No more words needed to be spoken. Their love could be felt strongly between them and that was enough. Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off the ring Jack had given her.

"This is perfect Jack. I can't imagine a more beautiful ring."

"I'm glad," he said, happy with his decision.

"How should we tell the kids? Should we do it tomorrow?"

"I had a thought for that. I want to talk with the kids. Ask them, you know?" Jack kissed the top of Elizabeth's head.

"You want to propose to the kids?" she giggled.

"Yeah. Kind of." They both laughed. "They're in this too."

"I think that is an amazing gesture, Jack. I can't wait." She adjusted herself on the hammock to face him, letting her lips tease his before she took full possession of his mouth again. When they finally came up for air, she curled up with her back against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. They gazed up at the clear night sky. The blanket of stars added to the perfection of the night.

"Before us, did you ever think about being a dad?" Elizabeth asked while running her fingers along Jack's arm.

"I did. It was all hypothetical until I met you though. Before, it was just something I looked forward to. My dad was a really good dad, I wanted to be like him."

Elizabeth moved to kiss his cheek as he continued. "I always thought that when I had kids, I would do everything I could to not miss a thing. Not a single game, recital, school event, anything."

"Have you ever been to a beginner violin recital? They don't sound very pretty at that level. I've gone to a few for my students," she teased.

"No, but I can imagine," he laughed. "I just figured I'd want to be apart of it all. Support them, make sure they knew that no matter what they were loved."

Elizabeth turned her head to face Jack, who continued to watch the stars. She was in complete awe of him.

Jack knew the weight of his words, and how he had been living them out with Mya and Asher. In his heart, he was a dad and he wouldn't give that up for anything in the world.

Elizabeth let out a yawn. Embarrassed, she covered her face.

"Don't do that, you look adorable all sleepy like that."

"If you say so," she giggled.

"I do. Should we get you inside? I bet you could use a good night's sleep after that hospital stay."

She held onto him a little tighter. "I want to stay with you. Right here."

By the end of the night they had a complete plan on how to tell the kids about their engagement. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

… **..**

A few hours later, Elizabeth awoke with a strange feeling on her face. With her eyes shut she reached up and wipe a droplet of water off her face. Not thinking anymore of it, she wrapped her arm back across Jacks chest and tried to go back to sleep.

Sleep didn't come however as a couple more droplets fell on her body. Then suddenly, it hit her…

"Jack! Jack wake up. It's starting to rain."

Jack stretched out, still half asleep. "I'll get up and close the windows in a sec."

"No Jack! There are no windows! We're outside!"

That got his attention. He sat up now fully awake as the sky appeared to open up and drop buckets of summer rain on their heads.

They quickly grabbed their dishes and blanket and ran inside. Once inside, Elizabeth closed the slider door and turned to look at Jack. The room was dark, but the moon cast a soft dim glow over them. He was dripping wet, so was she. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Us. Our life is going to be so memorable Jack. I just know it." She closed the distance and kissed him deeply.

"That it is, babe. I'm looking forward to every minute of it."

Jack dried off as best he could while Elizabeth went up to check on the kids. She came back down a few minutes later.

"Well, I should get going."

"I wish you didn't have to," Elizabeth whined as she snuggled up closer to him. Jack wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I know," he groaned. "But, it won't be like this for much longer." He kissed the diamond ring he'd placed on her finger earlier.

"I can't wait."

She stood at the window and watched as he backed out of her driveway and headed for home. Once he was out of sight, she climbed the stairs to her room, changed, and climbed into bed. She thanked the Lord for the new changes in her life. For the first time in a long time, she was completely ecstatic for the future.

… **..**

Jack woke up the next morning to a loud banging on his door. He groaned in his sleepy state and staggered to the door as the knocking continued.

"I'm coming! Sheesh, what's the emergency?" He sighed. Looking into the peep hole he laughed. "Brothers…" He opened the door and was immediately tackled by Tom and Jesse.

"Someone's been keeping some secrets!" Jesse laughed as he helped Jack off the floor.

"How'd you hear?"

"Mom called and woke each of us up last night to tell us the news. Congrats man!" Tom hugged him. "So we figured we'd take you out to breakfast to celebrate!"

"Thanks for a offer but I have plans."

"Elizabeth can wait a few hours."

"Not today. We're telling the kids. We have the whole day planned out." He looked at his watch. "Starting with breakfast."

"Well, then I guess we should let the family man go, huh Tom?"

"I guess we don't have a choice! But we need a guys night with our big brother. Tomorrow night? Burgers and beers?"

"Sounds great!

….

Across town, Elizabeth woke up early to get started on her cinnamon rolls. The rolls were rising when she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart! How are you feeling?" she asked as Mya shuffled into the kitchen and took a seat on the stool.

"Good. Just a little sore here," she pointed to the incision site.

"The doctor said you might be for a bit. Would you like some juice?"

"Orange juice?"

"Yup!" Elizabeth poured a glass and placed it in front of her daughter.

"Mommy, are you making cinnamon rolls because I'm all better?"

"That's part of it," she grinned.

"What's the other part?"

"You'll see." Her phone dinged with a text. She smiled as she read the message.

 _J: Just texting my fiancé to let her know I'm on my way. Love you Elizabeth :)_

 _E: I love you Jack. See you soon._

Mya giggled, "Are you texting Uncle Jack?"

"Why yes I am, snoop! How could you tell?"

"Because you smile with your eyes when you talk to him. Or see him. Or think about him."

"Oh, well I do love him very much."

"That's good. Oh, can we go to the park today?"

"Not today. Uncle Jack and I have something very special planned for us."

"Oh! I like special!"

…..

Jack called Abigail as he headed out the door to his car.

"Good morning, Abigail's Cafe!"

"Hey Abigail, its Jack."

"Good morning Jack!" How'd your special night for Elizabeth go?"

"Better than I imagined. Thanks for your help."

"Of course! It was so sweet of you to do something nice for her after all that craziness with Mya's health." He neglected to tell Abigail that he was planning on proposing. He wanted to allow Elizabeth to tell her the news for herself.

"So we're taking the kids sailing again today. I was wondering if I could order a picnic lunch for 4 to go?"

"You most certainly can! I know everyone's favorites! Leave it to me."

"You're a godsend, Abigail. Thank you. I'll pick up around 9."

"It will be ready!"

By the time Jack got to Elizabeth's, both kids were awake and watching some morning cartoons. He walked in as comfortable as if he lived there.

"Where are the munchkins?" he grinned as he entered the living room.

"We here, Uncle Jack! Look, Paw Patrol's on!"

"Awesome, bud! Morning, sweet pea, how are you feeling?" He leaned in giving them both a kiss. "Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen. She's making cinnamon rolls. Is today special? She makes them when she's really happy or its a birthday or something special."

"Maybe," he grinned. "I do know we're gonna have a fun day together. That sound cool?"

"Yeah!" They both cheered.

Jack hurried off into the kitchen quietly. Elizabeth didn't hear him come in so she was completely surprised when he come up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms from behind.

"Morning, beautiful." He leaned in, giving her exposed neck some loving attention.

"Morning, handsome," she turned in his arms to kiss his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I think I remember you saying last night to your folks that you didn't want to wait long?"

"Mhmm."

"I fully agree. I'm done sleeping alone and waking up alone. I just want to be here with you and the kids."

She sighed happily. "That sounds wonderful, Jack. I can't wait."

He kissed her again, wishing to be as close to her as human possible. The moment was simple yet perfectly romantic until they heard the giddy laughter of a little boy.

"Uncle Jack! You kissing Mama on the lips! That's so gross!" He then scurried back off to the living room.

"Well…" Jack said clearing his throat. "That happened." Elizabeth just giggled.

"We've been so careful, but it was bound to happen."

Out in the living room Asher ran back and jumped on the couch.

"Sissy, guess what?"

"What?"

"Uncle Jack was kissing Mama."

"So?"

"On the lips! Like a daddy and a mommy." He was still giggling.

Mya looked over towards the kitchen, but couldn't see anything. Her mind racing.

….

Mya was pretty quiet through breakfast. Jack and Elizabeth figured she was just tired from all she'd gone through recently. Once they were all done, they finally let the kids know they were all going sailing together. That made both kids really happy.

"Can Rip come?" Asher asked.

"Of course! He's my sea hound. I can't go without him," Jack smiled.

Because Mya was still recovering, she wouldn't be able to swim. Elizabeth packed a bunch of coloring things and toys for the kids instead. Jack had packed a cute little fishing pole for each kid too.

Before leaving town towards the lake, Jack pulled the car into Abigail's.

"Why don't you go in and grab our lunch." He handed her some money. "I think you should be the one to ah, tell her." He tried to sound cryptic with the kids sitting in the back.

"Oh, good idea! Kids, I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" they said.

Elizabeth hopped out and ran inside. She took her ring and rotated it so the sparkling diamonds were now facing up. She'd turned it before in hopes Mya wouldn't notice till the time was right. It was a good alternative to taking it off, which she didn't ever want to do.

"Elizabeth! Give me a moment and I'll go grab your order." Abigail smiled as she saw her young friend enter.

"Actually I'll go with you. I want to talk to you for a second."

"Oh sure. Come on back." Elizabeth ducked behind the counter and followed Abigail into the kitchen. "How's Mya doing?"

"Good. No fevers or anything."

"Wonderful! I'm sure that's a relief. Oh, how was Jack's little surprise for you last night? I swear, that man is the sweetest man I've ever met!"

"It was perfect and probably the biggest surprise of my life." She extended her hand, showing off her ring.

"Eeeek! He… you… yes! This is wonderful! When? I can make the cake!"

Elizabeth couldn't hold her laughter, "I'm sure we'll love that! We don't know when yet, actually we haven't even told the kids. That's what today is about."

"You have to tell me all about it later!"

"I will! Wait, what are you doing?" She watched as Abigail stuffed a few more desserts into the basket.

"It's a special day, you need more treats."

"Oh Abigail,' she giggled. "One each would have been fine."

"Nonsense. Now go, enjoy your day! Ack! I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Abigail, I can't believe it! I'm getting a second chance at love and the family I always wanted with the kids. And Jack… he's the most amazing man. I don't know how I got this lucky!"

"You're both lucky. Now go, have fun!"

…..

It took over a half hour with traffic to drive to the water. Once they got there, Elizabeth took the kids to use the restroom while Jack and Rip went down to get the boat set.

"This is it boy," he said to Rip once they were on the boat just them. "I'm about to ask the kids about me marrying Elizabeth. This is huge."

Jack was nervous. He had Elizabeth's parents blessing, his mom was over the moon, and Elizabeth herself had said yes. All that was left was the kids. They seemed to love him, and liked having him around a lot. But would they want him to stay? Be a dad?

When everything was ready, they sailed out into the bay. The sun was out and there was a beautiful scattering of puffy white clouds. After lunch, the kids were playing with their toys on the roof of the cabin. They called it their secret place.

"Jack, you ready?" Elizabeth asked, she was so excited she couldn't stand it.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's do this."

"Mya, Asher come sit with us for a minute." Elizabeth spoke sweetly as she went over to help the kids down from the cabin roof. Asher ran straight for Jack, sitting on his lap, Mya stayed with Elizabeth and sat on her lap. "So Mommy and Uncle Jack wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Mya asked.

"Well we love having Uncle Jack around, right?"

"Yeah!" Asher yelled out. "Uncle Jack is da best!"

"I think so too. So…" she looked to Jack, signaling it was his turn.

"First off, I want you both to know that I love you very, very much. And I love your mommy too." He took a deep breath. Sensing his nervousness, Elizabeth took his hand, giving him the strength he needed. "Last night, I asked your mommy to marry me."

"And I said yes!"

"Now I'm asking you guys. Would it be okay with you two, if Mommy and I got married?"

Asher looked up and smiled at Jack "You be our daddy now?"

"Yes, is that okay?" Jack asked the little boy sitting in his lap.

"Okay, Daddy," he said innocently before moving his attention back to the toy in his hands. His smooth response made both Jack and Elizabeth's hearts almost burst. Jack in particular loved the sounds of the "Daddy" title being directed at him.

"What about you, Mya?" Elizabeth asked. Surprised by her daughter's shyness on the subject.

She look over at Jack then turned to look back at Elizabeth and whispered, "No."

"No?" Elizabeth was shocked. "Why, baby?"

"Because my uncles stay and Dad left. I want Uncle Jack to stay." With that she got up and rushed into the cabin.

Elizabeth jumped up to run after her but Jack stopped her. "Babe, let me." He calmly got up and walked over to Mya, who was now hiding under a blanket sitting on the floor of the cabin. only her toes could be seen from under the blue blanket.

"Hey, angel, can we talk?"

She didn't answer, just sat there curled up with her arms crossed. Jack laid on his stomach, sticking his front half under the blanket with her.

"You don't want me to become your Daddy because you think I'll go away?"

"My Dad left. I don't think he loves us anymore."

"I'm not going to do that Mya. I promise. When your Mommy and I get married, we're all going to be a family. Together." He searched her eyes.

Mya sat there, trying to process as best as her little brain would allow.

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

Finally Jack saw a change in her eyes as the anger and hurt of the past faded and pure joy radiated.

Elizabeth watched as Jack picked Mya up in his arms, kissing her cheek as they walked back.

He placed her down in front of Elizabeth. "Okay Mommy, you can marry Uncle Jack." Elizabeth reached for her daughter hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mya. Thank you."

The kids ran off to play back in their special spot on the boat, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone. He sat down next to her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth. All of you." he gestured with his chin to where the kids were.

"I love you, Jack. We all do."

A few minutes later Mya called out with a question. "Mommy, when you get married, do we have to move?"

"Oh um," Jack shook his head. "Nope. Uncle Jack will move in with us. How's that?"

"That's good. I like my room."

"What about Rip?" Asher asked concerned.

"He gets to stay too!"

"Awesome! We gonna be like a real family!"

Jack kissed Elizabeth's temple. They were a family. Something Mya said had stuck with him though. A worry that he hoped he could nix permanently.

….

"They're asleep, finally." Elizabeth said as she plopped on the couch next to her fiancé. Jack leaned over to kiss her lips. "They're so excited about us becoming a family. Asher has even said he'd share his room with you."

Jack laughed. "Well that's a sweet offer but I think my plan is to sleep as close to you as humanly possible."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." She leaned in kissing him deeply. "What are you working on?" she asked noticing his laptop on.

"Oh this! Just looking into what I need to do to leave the National Guard."

"What?" she said shocked. "But you love the Guard!"

"I know I do."

"Then why would you leave?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and what Mya said today convinced me." He looked over to see Elizabeth's confused face. "Uncles stay, Dads leave" that's basically what she said. If I continue and take on another term I'll likely deploy again. I'll have to leave. Could be for a few months or it could be for a year. I can't do that to her. Any of you really."

"If it comes to that we'll help her understand. I'm not letting you give up your dream."

"Elizabeth, this is what I want."

"No, I won't be in the way. That's exactly what he said happened last time. I caused the problem and he left. I'm not doing that to you." She got up and walked out the front door.

Jack just sat there and sighed. He knew exactly what had just happened. No matter how much Elizabeth knew that what happened with Charles wasn't her fault, she still carried some guilt. Jack took a deep breath and went after her.

She hadn't gotten far, just to the porch swing. She sat there, knees to her chest. Much like Mya earlier. The hurt of being abandoned ran deep.

"I'm not him, Elizabeth," Jack said sweetly. "I'm not going to leave you. No matter what." He wrapped his arm around her as he took the seat next to her. Elizabeth allowed herself to fall into him, letting him hold her.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"You were only partially right before anyway. The Guard _was_ my dream. It's just not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I've gotten to serve my country, travel the world and meet lots of interesting people. That was the dream. But when I came home, and we started seeing each other, my other dream began to come true."

She sat up to look at him as he talked.

"You asked me last night if I had thought before about being a dad. I had. I always wanted to have a family someday. I met you and it finally seemed like it could happen. I don't want to be told I have to leave for a year and not see you or the kids. I'm coming in late to the game here as it is. As far as I'm concerned, I've already missed out on enough. This is what I want."

She believed him, for which he was grateful. They spent a little more time out on the porch watching the stars before returning to the warmth of the house.


	30. Alone Time

Alone Time

Jack was back in the office on Tuesday, trying to catch up on the open cases that had come across his desk while away. He was grateful for the time off he'd been given. With their wedding coming up sometime in the not so distant future, he was still working hard to earn what vacation time he could. It would be easier in a few weeks. By then Elizabeth would be back teaching and Mya would be starting kindergarten. Asher, would be spending his days with Viola and her kids like the year before.

He placed one report down and picked up another, thankful that he was almost done. Overall the reports were simple. A few break ins, property disputes, but the more intense was the three attempted kidnappings. It was the kidnappings that turned his stomach. The kidnapper seemed smart, but not smarter than the parents. Thanks to vigilant parents, the three prospective abductees were safe. Unfortunately the man got away each time, leaving very little information behind for the police to go on.

Jack looked at the picture of Mya and Asher on his desk. He didn't like the thought that some creep was out there trying to prey on innocent kids like his.

His cell chimed just as he was reading page 6 of a 15 page report. He grabbed for the phone, welcoming the distraction.

 _William: Elizabeth forwarded the guest list. All set there. What kind of drinks do you favor?"_

Jack laughed, shaking his head. With summer quickly coming to an end, William and Grace decided to open up their expansive lake house for an engagement celebration for the couple in two weeks. Jack and Elizabeth made a list of the friends they wanted to include and left the rest to William and Grace.

 _Jack: I'm not picky._

 _William: Son, it's your party!_

 _Jack: Alright. Lemonades are good. If you're referring to alcohol, Elizabeth likes sangria and I'm a fan of porters or stouts, but a mix is good._

 _William: Done!_

In his limited experience with William, Jack was left to believe this "little backyard BBQ" as the Thatchers had refer to it, was going to be quite the event. He didn't mind. He was thankful they were so excited about the upcoming marriage.

With nothing more to distract him, Jack turned his focus back to his work for another hour, hoping to finish the stacks to his right by lunch.

"So you love birds set a date yet?" Shane asked as he walked into Jack's office, Faith right behind him.

"Good afternoon to you too," Jack laughed. "And no, we're still working on that."

"I hope you aren't waiting too long," Faith said giving her old friend a hug.

"That's not our goal. There's just so much going on in the upcoming months. School starts up for her and Mya is starting kindergarten. Then there's the whole telling her ex."

"That Charles guy still giving you trouble?" Shane crossed his arms in front of his chest. He really didn't like this guy.

"Not really. She hasn't heard from him in a while. She tried to call and tell him about us but he didn't answer. He kind of drops off the radar when he's in London."

"When does he come back?" Faith asked.

"Sometime this week or next she thinks."

Faith could see it was stressing Jack out. She prayed Charles wouldn't cause them any more trouble. "Well, let's look on the bright side, you're getting married! Can you tell I'm so excited?" she laughed.

"I think the deafening scream in my ear when I called to tell you, made your excitement abundantly clear." Jack laughed. "I'm ready for this. To be a family with them, I can't imagine anything better."

"You two are a perfect match, just like us." Shane kissed his wife on her temple, clearly as much in love as the day he married her. "Anyway, we came in to see if you wanted to do lunch with us?"

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to go surprise Elizabeth. She's finishing up the last few things for her classroom."

"Well, tell her we said hi! We should try to get together soon. Maybe have you guys over for dinner?" Faith gave Jack a hug goodbye.

"Definitely. I'll look forward to it."

"Hey Jack," Shane said, poking his head back into the office. "If nothing else, you could always elope. Make your engagement celebration a wedding reception." Shane laughed and Faith dragged him way.

Jack leaned back in his chair, thinking about Shane's words.

….

Jack made a quick stop on his way to the school. He pulled into the nearly empty parking lot, excited to see his fiancé.

"Babe?" Jack called into the well decorated classroom.

"Over here!" Elizabeth was standing in the corner trying to fasten a large paper tree to the wall. It's top half was currently covering half her body.

"Oh, let me help with that." Jack dropped his keys and the bag he was carrying on one of the desks and rushed over. He held the paper against the wall so she could tape it. When she was done, he placed his hands on her hips and helped her off the ladder.

"Thank you, I was losing the battle there."

"I could see that." He kissed her lips, savoring the moment. "Thought I'd surprise you for lunch. I brought Abigail's."

"You are a wonderful man. That's perfect!"

Elizabeth grabbed a blanket from her car and led Jack out to the field for a picnic. The school grounds were quiet, perfect for the couple who just wanted some time to themselves.

"Your dad texted me today asking about drinks for the party."

Elizabeth laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Mom's been calling me all morning. She wanted to know color choices and whether I wanted a DJ or just a well crafted playlist for the party. I swear, it's beginning to sound more like a reception than an engagement party."

"I have a thought on that."

"Oh? A good thought I hope?"

"I think it could be. All depends."

"Well you've peaked my interest. What are you thinking?

"We aren't sure of a date for the wedding yet because so much is already going on. In a little less than a month you'll be back at school and so will Mya. We want to have time for a honeymoon and the next vacation time isn't till Thanksgiving."

"Which we want to spend with the kids."

"Right. Then there's Christmas and New Years but even then we don't want to be away from them long."

"That just leaves February break or April break." Elizabeth sighed. "That seems like an eternity from now."

"I know. So… what if we got married at our engagement party?" Elizabeth stared wide eyed at him, giving no response. "Elizabeth? Too fast? We don't have to. It was just a thought."

"Jack…'

"I'm fine waiting as long as we need to, I just thought…"

"No Jack, this is perfect."

"Really?" Now he was getting excited. "Just know, I'm not asking you to sacrifice your thoughts and dreams for this wedding. I want it to be whatever you want."

"I know, and I love that about you. All I want is you. To have you, me, and the kids all under one roof, you and I under one name. I don't see any reason why we couldn't get married then! We could even have a honeymoon before school starts!"

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "I like the sound of that." When he opened his eyes Elizabeth was busy on her phone. She stood up and began walking back and forth in a line.

"Hi, Mom! No, everything's fine I just had an idea I wanted to run past you." She listened as her mother continued to talk. "What? No, I love lilies, that sounds fine…. Mom, can I talk now? Okay thanks!"

She sat back down next to Jack, putting her mom on speaker as she explained.

"So what do you think Mom? Is it doable?"

"Well… I've thrown fancy galas in less time than this before… are you sure this is what you want, Beth?"

"One hundred percent. I just want to call this man my husband, everything else is just icing on the cake." She lifted Jack's hand that she was holding to her lips, warming his soul with her gesture and words.

"Yes, cake. We'll need to put in an order for one of those!"

"So we can do this?" Elizabeth was practically bouncing.

"We can do this, dear! I'm hanging up and calling your sisters now. We have a lot to do! Be near your phone, I'll be texting like crazy!"

"Thank you, thank you, Mom! I love you!"

"I love you too, dear!"

Elizabeth hung up the phone and jumped into Jack's lap, "We're getting married! In two weeks!"

"I can't wait!"

They enjoyed the rest of Jack's lunch break soaking up the sun and working through more plans for the wedding. Both hated to separate but they both needed to go back to work.

"I have to work late tonight. There's a case I really want to get further on."

"That sounds serious, everything okay?"

"I hope so. It affect kids, so it's extra important to me."

"I understand. When will I see you?"

"Tomorrow?" She pouted. "I know, I don't like it either. We'll see. I'll call when I head out."

"Be safe, Jack."

"I will!" After walking her back to her classroom he kissed her goodbye and left.

As disappointed as she was over potentially not seeing Jack later that night, she couldn't stop smiling. Just like that they had a wedding date. In two short weeks she would be Jack's wife. She looked down at her engagement ring, "Mrs. Jack Thornton… I like the sound of that."

…..

It was 8 o'clock when Jack finally made it home from his shift. He'd just finished taking off his uniform when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, handsome." Elizabeth said as he opened it.

"Now isn't this a great surprise," Jack said with a grin. He pulled her into his home and into his arms, giving her a tender kiss. "I've missed you. I know it's only been 7 hours but still."

"Mmm, I've missed you too." She smiled returning his kisses.

"Hold on, what's that tasty smell?"

Elizabeth giggled, "That smell is our dinner. I went past Joyce's on my way here and picked up some of that spicy Chinese food you like so much."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jack said as he gazed into her eyes.

"In person, not in the past few hours. However, even if you had, I love hearing it."

Jack led her into the kitchen and pulled out plates for the two of them.

"So where are the kids tonight?" He asked as she began plating their meal.

"They're at Viola's for a cousin sleepover. The last few weeks have been crazy for us and we seem to get interrupted half the time we are together so I thought I'd surprise you."

"This is a wonderful surprise, Elizabeth." He came up behind her, placing one hand on her waist using the other to gently brush her hair to one side, exposing her neck to himself.

She could feel his hot breath against her skin, sending a tingle down her spine. She gasped as his lips met her soft skin. The feeling of his kisses on her neck made her knees grow weak as she leaned back against him.

Jack took his time. Moving slowly down her neck to her shoulder left exposed by her sleeveless blouse. She leaned back into him more, enjoying his affections.

"Jack?" She whispered. "How do you feel about cold Chinese food?"

He stopped for a moment and turned her to face him, a seductive grin plastered on his face. "I think it tastes better that way."

"You do?" she asked slowly.

"Mhmm." He went on to explain, taking breaks to kiss her more. "Especially after making out with a beautiful… sexy… woman… who I happen to be madly in love with." With that he picked her up and moved them to the couch to continue what they'd started.

A half hour later Jack sat their plates in front of them at the table along with two glasses of water.

"Any more news on the wedding?" he asked.

"Nothing too big. Though I have to go dress shopping this weekend with Mom and my sisters, Rosie, and Clara. Think your mom would want to come?"

"Not sure. We could ask."

"Good idea. I'll text her tonight."

"You know what kind you are looking for?"

"Yes, but I'm leaving that as a secret, babe. You'll know when you see me walking towards you about to become your wife."

"I can wait. Whatever you pick out, I know you will look amazing." He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh! You want to see where the ceremony will be?"

"Sure!" Jack had never been to the Thatcher's lake house but he'd heard wonderful things.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone off the counter and came back to sit in Jack's lap.

"Okay, so here's the house and this is the backyard. Its so spacious and there's these cute trees on either side. We'll set up chairs and make an aisle right here to an arch way or something. The lake will be our backdrop."

"Wow, that's perfect." He kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure? I realized I never asked you what you wanted for a wedding."

"Honestly, what you described sounds better than anything I could imagine. Just a couple things…"

"Like what?"

"Chocolate cake." She nodded. "And I want to have a dance with Mya at the reception."

"Aw, really Jack?"

"Yup. I want them to feel important that day too. As for Asher, I think he should have a little suit just like me and the other guys. He can stand right up there with me."

"And Mya can stand up with me!"

"Yeah!" Jack laughed, "It can be a family affair."

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's, breathing in his scent. "You are amazing, Jack Thornton. I can't wait to be your wife."

They kissed again, finding it harder and harder to control their desire for one another. They pulled apart, resting into each other as they caught their breaths.

"Maybe we should watch some TV?" Jack suggested, receiving a snort from Elizabeth. "What?"

"Half the time we sit to watch TV, we miss the episode because we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Good point… play a game?"

"That sounds fun!"

Jack went to the hall and pulled out 3 game options for her to pick from. Elizabeth was practically giddy over the game Ticket to Ride, so they played that. First with the American board, next with the Asian expansion.

A couple hours later, Jack had lost twice and it was time to say goodnight. Jack walked Elizabeth to the door, wishing for a way to not have to say goodnight.

"You said the kids are at Viola's for a sleepover?"

"Yeah, they were so excited they didn't even think to ask if I'd be seeing you." She laughed. "They love you so much they get jealous when I see you and they don't."

That made Jack smile.

"So if they're covered for the night, you probably aren't expected there until morning?"

"No… not until after breakfast." She said coyly. "What are you getting at, Thornton?"

He had a bashful look on his face. "Just a thought. Now I'm not trying to push the boundaries we've set. We've got two weeks, and I want to wait and make that night special for us. I just don't want to say goodbye tonight."

"Instead, you're thinking of saying "good morning?" she flirted.

"Yes," he whispered. "Please, stay with me?" He was so sweet and genuine it was easy to agree. Instead of walking out the door, she slipped off her sandals and he led her up towards his room.

"Jack, I don't have anything to sleep in here!" she realized as she walked into his room.

"Hmm, I can think of something." Jack replied with a grin, biting his bottom lip. The response made Elizabeth give him her best angry teacher face, which in return caused him to laugh. "I'm just kidding! Give me a second, I bet I have a shirt you can borrow."

He walked over to his dresser, pulling out the softest t-shirt he could find and a pair of short running shorts the army had issued that he never liked wearing.

"Here you go. The shirts a favorite of mine."

She took it into the bathroom to change. While in there, Jack undressed himself putting on a pair of black athletic shorts, with the word ARMY on the leg. He debated putting a shirt on too, but it was hot in the house, even with the fans on. He thought to himself, if Elizabeth needed him to, he would.

He grabbed a couple extra pillows from the closet and placed them on the bed before dimming the lights. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

The bathroom door creaked open causing him to look up in that direction. There she was, looking even more beautiful, if it were even possible.

"Wow, you look amazing in my clothes." He was unable to take his eyes off her.

Elizabeth walked out slowly, taking in the sight of her handsome man. She'd seen him without a shirt a number of times, it always made her breath catch in her lungs. It made it think about what life would be like in 2 weeks. She cleared her throat, bring herself back to the present.

"I like this shirt, it's really soft."

"You can wear it all you want, beautiful. And those shorts look way better on you than they do me," he laughed.

"I'm having a hard time picturing you in something this short," she giggled.

"Ha, please. Don't picture it. They're army issued PT shorts I got in the guard. I swear I didn't buy them by choice."

"Sure, you didn't," she teased.

Jack pulled her with him down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the feeling of their legs intertwining and her fingers running up and down his arm.

"I can't wait to do this every night. I'm a lucky man. Ready for me to turn off the lights?"

"Yeah." Her voice was soft. She was so at peace in his arms she was almost asleep.

Jack smiled down at her. Her eyes closed, breathing slow. He reached over turning off the light and snuggled back up against her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you Elizabeth, soon to be Thornton. I always will."


	31. Preparations

Preparations

The blaring siren of an alarm on Jacks bedside table went off at 6 AM as expected. He rolled over giving the snooze button a good smack. He was not ready to start his day yet, especially with his beautiful fiancé laying in bed next to him. Snuggling back up against her warm body he found pure contentment.

Elizabeth stirred slightly as Jack's hand slid under the shirt she was wearing. It soon found a resting place on her stomach. She couldn't believe how natural and perfect it felt to wake up with him. A smile spread across her face as she thought about how she'd get to wake up every morning like this soon.

"I can't wait to marry you," she whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

His voice startled her. "I thought you were still asleep?"

"Nope. Just enjoying my time with you." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I need to get up soon though. Work." She nodded and went to slide out of bed only to be pulled back against his chest. "Not yet."

Twenty minutes later after a quick shower, Jack dressed for work and made his way down the stairs of his condo.

"Babe, what smells so good?"

"Your breakfast."

He smiled, "You made me breakfast?"

"I did! How's a egg sandwich with cheese and bacon sound?"

"You are really something. You're eating too, right?"

"Yup. Oh and I made some coffee."

"That's it, I'm totally marrying you." Elizabeth giggled at his teasing.

Much sooner than either of them were ready for, they found themselves standing in the driveway trying to say goodbye. Leaning up against her car, Elizabeth gripped Jack's dress shirt, keeping him close as they kissed. Both breaking apart only when their lungs screamed for air.

"I don't want to go to work, but I need to," Jack whispered, a bit out of breath.

"I know." she sighed. "Will I see you later?"

"Dinner?"

"See you then." With one more kiss, they parted to go about their day.

Elizabeth spent most of the day at Viola's, making plans for the wedding. She was so thankful for the women in her family. Her mother, Charlotte and sisters met the challenge of planning a wedding in two weeks with joy and excitement.

By lunchtime, the flowers were ordered, music was set, and a pastor was secured. Grace had called to say that the dress "shopping" would take place in two days. She'd worked out all the details. All Elizabeth had to do was show up.

Across town, Jack took his lunch break to go visit his commanding officer at the National Guard post. He had received a message the previous day that Commander Jones wanted to see him, he just wasn't sure why. Jack had been good about keeping up with his training and assignments since his injury, so it wasn't that. His contract was due to come up in about 6 months, far enough away he didn't think it could be that either. He prayed he wasn't being redeployed for some reason.

He walked down the familiar hall and knocked on the officer's door.

"Come in!" Jack entered. "Captain Thornton! Good to see you!"

"You too, sir." Jack walked over and shook the man's hands. "I received your message."

"Yes, sorry I was so cryptic. I'm sure you're eager to know what that was all about."

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Take a seat." Both men sat down. "You're being promoted within the Guard, you are now Major Thornton."

"Major Thornton?" Jack was surprised.

"Yes. I'm proud of you Jack. I see a great future ahead of you here."

"Oh." Jack fidgeted in his seat. "About that…"

"What's wrong?"

Jack knew he would have to have this conversation soon, just hadn't thought it would be like this.

"Sir, I appreciate your confidence in me, but since I've returned from my last deployment, my life has changed."

"How so?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Well sir, I'm getting married at the end of next week."

"Congratulations, Thornton!"

"Thank you! I'm very happy. The thing is, my wife to be has two young kids. They've all been through a lot. Her last husband abandoned them and well…"

"Army life can be hard on a family." Jack nodded. "So, you're leaving the Guard to be a full time dad. That's what you're saying?"

"That's right, sir. When my contract is up in 6 months."

"Even with the promotion?"

Jack stared at the man sitting in front of him. "Yes, sir. I love them very much. Anything I can do to provide for them, care for them, to make them feel safe and loved, I will do."

Commander Jones stood, a serious look across his face. "Well then, Major Jack Thornton." He extended his hand towards Jack. "They're lucky to have you."

Jack excepted his hand. "I'm the lucky one."

After lunch Shane and Jack sat in Shane's office going over evidence from the latest attempted child abduction. There still wasn't enough facts to build a solid case, but they had a few leads.

"So you're really leaving the guard?"

"Yup. I have no regrets."

"Well good. Okay, let's take a look here…. As of now we have 3 attempted kidnappings. 2 from parks, one from the Target parking lot."

"Right. The first two were boys, but the last was a little girl." Jack couldn't help but think of Mya and Asher.

"Thank goodness he hasn't gotten any of them yet."

"I know. We've had officers canvassing the areas. Showing the sketch we had done. Something's got to turn up."

"Agreed. I've been telling Faith to keep an extra close eye on Philip. It's scary."

"I haven't told Elizabeth too much. Just enough that she knows to be extra careful with the kids. I just don't want to scare her."

"I get that. Did you tell her about your promotion?"

Jack laughed. "Right after I found out. She was proud of me, but then started freaking out about me leaving the guard. She's worried I'll regret it."

"Given her history, I get that. But I know you. You wouldn't do it if you weren't a hundred percent sure it was the right call."

"Exactly. I know this is what's best."

….

Thursday morning, preparation for the wedding continued. Jack drove to Elizabeth to pick up Asher for the day. He, his brothers, and Lionel had taken the day off to get their suits for the wedding and to enjoy the sun with the Asher and Lionel's son Martin. The women would be occupied for most of the day focusing on their dresses for the wedding.

Inside the house, Elizabeth was busy packing a bag for each kid. One for Jack to take for Asher, another for her and Mya.

The plan was for Elizabeth to meet everyone at her parent's house that morning. The thought was a bit overwhelming but exciting. Grace had arranged for a designer she'd worked with at a number of galas, Mrs. Laughton, to bring a collection of dresses to her house for Elizabeth to try. She was even bringing a selection of bridesmaid dresses for the others.

Elizabeth handed Jack Asher's bag as he and Asher were heading out the door.

"I've packed plenty of food, pull-ups and a change of clothes. Oh, and his water bottle and sunscreen."

"Thanks. I think we're set. You all ready, bud?"

"Yeah! Mama, Daddy said we go play baseball!"

"After we try on our suits for the wedding. But that reminds me!" Jack grabbed something out of a bag he'd left by the door. "You need a hat for when we play ball."

"I have hats." The little boy answered.

"Yes, but do you have a Red Sox hat?" Jack pulled the child size hat out and placed it on Asher's head.

"Wow! Look, Mama! Just like Daddy's!" He pointed to Jack's hat on his head.

"I see that! Make sure to say thank you."

"Oh, right. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, bud. Hug Mama goodbye."

"Bye Mama, I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart!"

Jack hugged and kissed Mya and Elizabeth goodbye and was off. They were meeting his brothers and Lionel at the tailor's first.

"Okay Mya, it's our turn to leave!"

"Time to try on princess dresses?" she asked, practically bouncing.

"Something like that," she smiled.

After a 45 minute drive Elizabeth and Mya pulled into her parents home. By the amount of cars parked out front, it seemed like everyone else was already inside.

"Grandma! We're here!" Mya yelled into the house. "Huh, where's everybody at?"

"There you two are!" Julie came rushing into the entryway. "We're all waiting for you in the living room! Elizabeth, you are going to love the dresses Mrs. Laughton brought over!"

"Did Charlotte make it over?" Elizabeth said hanging up Mya's bag.

"She did! We actually drove over this morning together."

"Did you really? Things with Tom must be going well!"

"Oh very well, sister! But today isn't about us. It's about you!" Julie took her sister's hand and led her and Mya into the other room with everyone else.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth gasped. The spacious living room had 4 racks of elegant dresses of various styles. There were 3 more racks of bridesmaid dresses in the color Elizabeth and Jack had chosen, ice blue.

"Wow, Mommy. Which one of these is yours?" Mya said running over to one of the gowns. "They're all so pretty!"

"I don't know yet sweetie. Looks like I have a lot to look at!"

"We have all day!" Viola said coming over. "Here you go, mimosa for you and orange juice for Mya."

"Thank you, Auntie Vi." Mya smiled. She loved being included with the women in this.

"To my sister!" Vi raised her glass. "And to Jack. I can't imagine a better man for you."

"To Elizabeth and Jack!" Grace cheered.

….

Back in Hope Valley, the men were gathered in the main room of the tailor's shop. Asher and Martin were busy playing at a little Lego table in the corner while the men were brought up to speed on the task at hand.

"Alright, boys!" Lionel rubbed his palms together. "Let's do this. I was given one important job today, get us all fitted for the wedding."

"Lionel's right," Jack smiled. "Everyone grab the hanger with your name on it."

Jesse, Tom, and Lionel grabbed their hanging bags and ducked into the changing rooms. Jack went over to sit with the boys while he waited.

"Dude, suspenders, really?" Tom griped from inside the room. "Come on! Whose idea was this?"

Jack shook his head. "It was Elizabeth's, but I think it will look great." Given the heat of the summer, Elizabeth had thought to have the men wear ties and suspenders, no jackets.

"Deal with it, Tommy." Jesse called out from the next changing room. "It's his day. When you and Julie get married, you can make us wear whatever you want."

"You mean whatever _SHE_ wants. I love her, but I can tell you right now this will not be my decision." They all laughed.

Asher laughed. "Uncles are silly."

"Yes, your uncles are very silly." Jack picked Asher up and placed him on his shoulders. "Now, you want to try on your outfit too, bud?"

"I get to dress up too?"

"Of course! You've got an important job."

"What's that?"

"Well, you get to stand up with me and your uncles."

"Oh! I can do that!"

"I know you can!"

The men walked out just then looking very dapper in their tan colored suit pants, white shirts with suspenders, and bowties.

"I like this. Much less formal than my wedding." Lionel said adjusting his tie. "Viola went a little nuts with ours. Looking back, we shouldn't have gone with such a long engagement. Too much time for her and her sisters to plan, then change their minds and plan again." They all laughed.

The tailor made a few notes for each of the men while Jack and Asher got dressed. Asher looked just like the groomsmen, which made him happy. He was a big fan of the bow tie, but seemed to agree with Uncle Tom on the suspenders as he kept trying to wiggle out of them.

"Well well look at you." Jesse grinned as Asher walked over. "Looking good, little man."

"Thank you! I look like you now," he giggled.

As the groom, Jack wore a vest over his shirt to make him stand out a little more and look more formal. His ice blue long tie matched the color of the groomsmen's bowties.

Jack stood over to the side staring at himself in the mirror. It was really sinking in. In just 8 days he would marry the love of his life and would be a father. Everything was changing for the better.

"You alright? Not getting cold feet are you?" Lionel said smacking Jack's back.

"No, not at all. Content. Ready."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

…..

After a few hours at the Thatcher's, the bridesmaid dresses where picked as well as dresses for Charlotte and Grace. Even Mya had a beautiful white gown with a blue sash. All that was left was the bride.

They took a break for lunch, allowing Elizabeth to catch her breath. Exhaustion was settling in. She's seen and tried on so many dresses, but so far, nothing seemed right. She sat out on the back stone patio of her parents home watching the birds in a nearby tree. All she wanted was a simple wedding and a beautiful dress. Why was that so hard?

Viola saw her sitting out there by herself and decided to join her.

"Beth, you alright?"

"What? Yeah of course."

"Mhmm. You remember that we're sisters right? That we grew up together and I can read you like a book?"

"Which book?" She sassed playfully.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Elizabeth smirked.

"Fine, Sense and Sensibility."

"Ah, your favorite. What's mine?"

"Pride and Prejudice. Now talk to me." She wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders, allowing Elizabeth to rest her head against hers.

"Charles."

"What? Why are thinking about that Neanderthal right now?"

"I haven't told him about the wedding yet."

"So? You've been divorced for years. He doesn't get a say."

"No, but he should know that it's happening. It does involve the kids."

"I suppose," she sighed. "Have you tried telling him?"

She nodded. "He hasn't called me back."

"Well then that's on him. Don't let him ruin this for you. You've earned this joy. Come, let's go back in and find you the perfect dress."

Elizabeth smiled. "Alright, but should I really be wearing white? It's not like I haven't done this before. My kids are proof of that."

"You can and you should. Beth, listen to me, this is a brand new chapter for you. One of love and joy with a very handsome man. Besides, I know you two are doing your best to be careful and wait. Though I can't believe that's actually working!" she teased.

"It is working, barely." Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed. "When you watched the kids for me, I ended up staying at his place. Oh man, was it hard. I'm just glad we're only waiting another week!"

Viola hugged her and laughed. "Same! Now let's forget the past. Just focus on right now."

"A future with me, the kids, and Jack! Lets go get me a dress!"

They walked back inside with a new source of energy. Elizabeth went over to the gowns again, determined.

The first 3 she pulled out where nice, but not THE DRESS.

"Mommy, look at this one!" Mya pointed to one in the middle of one of the racks.

"Okay, let me see." She walked over and pulled out a stunning white "A" line gown with lace details flowing past the waist. It had a V, almost heart shaped neck and a thin champagne ribbon that wrapped around the waist.

"Mya, I think this could be it!"

Julie and Viola helped her try on the dress. As they stood back, Viola began to cry just a bit.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned. She ran her fingers over the silky fabric.

"Nothing at all. You're stunning, sister. Absolutely stunning."

"I completely agree!" Julie sang. "Come, let's go show everyone else!"

They walked back out into the room, and received a collective gasp from everyone.

"Oh my," spoke Grace. "It's like it was made for you, Beth." She smiled as she wiped away a few tears from her cheeks. "What a vision."

"Oh, not you too, Mom!" Elizabeth giggled.

"I'm afraid I can't help it," Grace laughed. "Charlotte, what do you think? Think Jack will like this one?"

"Oh I think he may faint when he sees this. You're positively beautiful, Lizzie."

Mya ran up to her. "You're smiling a lot, Mommy. You like it? It's very pretty."

"I do, sweetie, I think it's the perfect dress."

"Good! I think Daddy is going to love it!"

…

Tom checked the text on his phone and smiled. "Guess what, Jack? Just heard from Julie. Elizabeth has her dress!"

"Awesome! I bet she looks amazing."

"According to Julie, you'll faint." They laughed.

After their outfits for the wedding were set, they headed to Oakledge Park with Asher and Martin for lunch and a little whiffle ball. Asher was so excited to show off his new hat to his cousin and uncles.

Tom and Jesse were instructing the little boys on how to hold the bat, while Lionel and Jack watched. Jack was happy to share his time with Asher with his brothers. Jesse was a ballplayer in college, so this was a fun moment for him.

"Jack, did I hear Asher call you Dad earlier?" Lionel asked.

"Actually he calls me "Daddy" and Charles "Dad". It's a little confusing, I guess, but I like it."

"No, that's great. You really have been a father to him and Mya. It's wonderful they see it too."

Asher called out for Jack to watch him, so he did. Jack clapped and cheered as Asher hit the ball off the tee and started running the bases. It really had turned out to be the perfect day.

When it was time to head home, Jack packed up the whiffle ball stuff into the back of the car and turned to grab Asher, but he wasn't there.

"Ash, where are you bud?" Jack felt his chest tighten for a moment.

"Hiding!" He giggled. His voice was muffled but Jack had an idea where he was. With a sigh of relief Jack sneaked up behind the boy, and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey! No fair!"

"Why no fair?" Jack laughed.

"Cause you found me!"

"Well, that's how hide and seek works, bud."

"Yeah, but you were fast!"

"True. I have a lot of experience with it." He buckled the boy up and they headed home to join the rest of the family.

…..

After dinner, Mya and Asher played in the backyard while Jack and Elizabeth relaxed on the deck. Both were tired from their eventful days.

"You have a good day, babe?" Jack kissed Elizabeth temple as they sat together in the adirondack chair, loving having her close.

"I did. I just love my dress. I can't wait for you to see it!"

"Neither can I." He pulled her closer. "You're going to be breathtaking."

"You think?"

"Well, you're always beautiful. Imagining you in a wedding gown, absolutely perfect." He kissed her lips softly. He wanted to go deeper, but the kids were only 5 feet from them. He groaned as he pulled away. "I love those two kids with my whole heart, but I can't wait for our honeymoon. 5 days of just us…"

"I've been thinking about that a lot. I can't wait. How are the details coming along?"

"We're all set. We'll spend our wedding night in a small cabin not from from the lake house. After that, it's a surprise."

"Sounds perfect." She adjusted her posture to reach his lips again. Needing to feel them against hers. "I want to ask you to stay tonight," she whispered against his lips.

"I want to stay, but I should go."

"Work?"

"Yeah, I have to be there at 6 in the morning."

"Gosh that's early!"

"It is, but I'll be done and home for dinner. If you'll have me," he grinned.

"Of course."

The house phone began to rang inside. Elizabeth jumped up and ran inside, answering just before the call went to the machine.

"Hello, Elizabeth Thatcher." " _Soon to be Thornton"_ she thought.

"Hey Beth, it's me."

"Oh, Charles. Hi."

"Hi." There was a long pause. Charles was a bit uncomfortable talking to Elizabeth after everything they'd recently gone through. "How's Mya?"

"Good as new. She and Ash are outside playing."

"Great."

"So… where are you? Back stateside?"

"Yes. Just landed in Boston. I wondered if I could see you guys?"

"Oh, sure. Actually there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh right. I saw your message. Sorry I'm just now getting back. You did say it wasn't an emergency."

"No nothing like that. When did you want to see the kids?"

"Tomorrow? I can take them to that park, if it's nice. You know the one with the Castle near Oakledge."

"They'll love that. We've been going there so much I feel like they'd be content if I took them everyday."

"Great. See you tomorrow. Say, 10?"

"They'll be ready." She hung up the phone and slumped down onto the bar stool. She wasn't looking forward to telling Charles about the wedding. There was no telling how he'd react.

"Mama?" Asher called into the kitchen. "Can we have water please?"

"Just a little, sweetie. It's almost time to get ready for bed."

"Okay." Both kids came inside and sat down at their little table while Elizabeth gave them some water. Jack followed them and grabbed some water of his own.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"Charles," she whispered. "He's coming to see the kids tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Mya, Asher, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay, Mama." Asher smiled.

"Your father just called me, and he wants to see you two tomorrow."

"Oh," Mya sounded disappointed. "What are we doing?"

"He suggested taking you to the park for a while. Maybe Castle Park."

"We were just there today Ash. It's near the baseball field." Jack smiled, trying to make it seem fun.

"Okay," he responded softly.

Mya shrugged and ran off to play some more. Asher stayed put at the table, staring down at his water cup. He had an awful lot on his mind for such a little guy. He just couldn't find the words to express it.

"Mama?" Asher walked over to Elizabeth, "I have to go?"

"Go where, sweetie? To the park?"

"Yeah. I don't want to."

"Don't you want to spend time with your Dad?"

His little eyes darted back between his mom and Jack. "No. He don't like me like Mya. Are you sure he's my dad?"

Elizabeth was almost in tears. How could someone so little have such a deep question? If it wasn't for Jack taking her hand, she might have lost it right there. "Yes, honey, I'm sure."

"Then… then….' he sighed deeply. "Why?" He just didn't understand.

She took a deep breath, it was time. She'd had the conversation with Mya a lot, but Asher was never old enough. Until today apparently.

"Come sit next to me." She lifted him up on the bar stool next to her. "Mommy and your father were friends in college. I married him years ago and then we had Mya, and then we had you after that."

"I don't remember him."

"I know. He made some mistakes and moved away before you were born."

"That not very nice. He make you sad?"

"He did…"

"I don't like him. He made you sad."

"Oh, sweetheart…. I was very mad for a long time. Sometimes I'm still angry. But it's okay. I have you and Mya and now Jack."

"And Rip."

"Yes, how could I forgot about Rip?" She smiled.

"Can I have two Dads?" He turned to face Jack. "I don't want you to go away, Daddy."

"I won't Asher. I'm here to stay."

"But the other dad left?"

"I know. We're different though."

"Right. You good and he's bad."

"No, not bad, just different. He's trying to get to know you and your sister now." Jack held onto Elizabeth hand, feeling her nervousness radiate through her fingers.

"Asher, sweetie, your father has said that he's sorry about what he did before and we're trying to forgive him. Can you give that a try too?"

Asher sighed. "Okay. I go, but I want to wear my new hat."

"I think that can be arranged." She smiled as he walked out. "Hey Ash, I love you sweetie. Very much."

"I love you too Mama." He blew her a kiss and giggled back outside.

"Oh, dear," Elizabeth rested her head against Jack's shoulder. "This is exhausting. At what point do I just say, "no, this isn't working?" I mean, I have to practically drag Asher to see Charles. Mya goes but I'm not sure how much fun she's having."

"We'll see how things go for the next little bit. Whatever you decide, I'll support you and help anyway I can."

"Thank you, Jack." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I wanted so much more for them than this. With you in our life now, I feel like they may finally have a real family."

"They've always had a real family, Elizabeth. You've worked very hard to do that for them. Me, coming into the mix, is just making the family bigger."

"And happier."

Jack laughed. "Sure, and happier."

"I think it's time Charles and I have a big talk. Maybe if we have a schedule or something more consistent, the kids can adjust easier to all this."

"It's worth a shot. You want me to call in late to work tomorrow? That way I can be here when you talk to him?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle it."


	32. It Only Takes a Moment

It Only Takes a Moment

As the kids played in the den the next morning, Elizabeth sat with her coffee by the front window. She was waiting, watching out the window for Charles to arrive. When his car pulled in, she slipped out, hoping to talk to him without the kids for a minute.

"Hey!" He called out with a small smile. "Looks like a good day, huh? I was thinking I'd take the kids to the zoo instead of the park. Give them a bit of a change of scenery?"

"I'm sure they'd love that. Just remember, Asher is a bit afraid of birds."

"Birds, really?"

"Yeah. Chickens, flamingos, hawks, peacocks."

"Peacocks?"

"Yeah, they scare and confuse him."

"Huh, weird kid." He quickly noticed how nervous she was. "You alright?"

"I am, but we need to talk."

Charles glanced down at her hands as she fidgeted, catching a glimpse of the new ring on her finger. He stiffened right away, now knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"You're marrying him?" His tone was quiet, yet harsh.

"Yes. I love him, and he's a good man."

"And I'm not?"

"We're not right together. You know that." Her tone was soft, trying to make this easy.

Charles had so much he wanted to say. Just as he opened his mouth he noticed Mya looking through the window.

"Well, I guess we should talk about this later." He pointed towards the window.

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, about Asher, he says he doesn't feel like you care for him."

"That's not true."

"I know, I'm just saying it so maybe you can give him a little extra attention today. These visits are hard on him."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's be real here. You've paraded another man around for months. Did you honestly think it wouldn't confuse him? Really?"

"Charles, please, it's not Jack's fault."

"That ring on your finger makes me think otherwise."

Elizabeth huffed. "Are you going to be okay with the kids today or not?"

"They're _MY_ kids. So yeah, we'll be fine."

"You better," she groaned. "Kids, your father's ready."

Mya stepped out and went to say hi to Charles. Asher came out soon after.

"I got my hat, Mama!"

"You look great sweetie," she smiled.

"Nice hat, Asher." Charles knelt down in front of the boy.

"Thanks. Daddy got it for me!"

Charles gave a frustrated sigh, "Great. Do you have a bag?"

"Yeah, I get it!"

Once the kids was out of earshot Charles turned back to Elizabeth. "Daddy huh? You're not wasting any time are you?"

"Relax, Charles. Asher called him that on his own, I didn't make him. And in two weeks, Jack will be his dad too."

"Two weeks? Why so fast?"

"We're ready." Mya said as they came back out. Officially ending the conversation.

"We'll talk later." With that Charles took the kids to his car and left.

"That could have gone better…" she sighed.

….

Charles spent most of the day with the kids at the zoo juggling phone calls from London and NY. A new case was coming through that would put Charles on the fast track to making partner at his firm. With Elizabeth's upcoming marriage, it seemed unlikely he'd be back at the family business anytime soon. This could be the break he needed in his career.

They left the zoo just after 2:30. Being in no rush to face his ex-wife, Charles decided to take the kids to the park before home.

Mya quickly found a few friends she knew and went off to play on the big wooden castle structure. Asher tried to keep up with her, but his little legs just couldn't.

"Dad, you play a game with me?" he asked.

"I don't know. What game?"

"Hide and seek! Or tag!"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me take this call." Charles smiled at the boy before answering his phone for the hundredth time. He walked over to a nearby bench to take the call.

"Okay…" Without another word, Asher went back toward the playground.

…..

"Hey Dad, can we have a snack?" a tired Mya asked some time later.

"Sure. I think your mom said there was some in the bag here."

Mya pulled out two granola bars and their water bottle. "I'm gonna get Asher."

Charles sat down on the bench again, going over the files that had just been sent to him. This case was big. Just the kind of cases he loved working on.

"Dad!" Mya ran back towards him, completely out of breath. "I can't find him!"

"What do you mean? Who can't you find?"

"Asher! He's not here!"

"Of course he's here. Where else would he be?" Charles put his phone in his pocket and began frantically looking around the park. A couple of the other moms offered to help as well.

"Where did you last see him?" one mother asked.

"He was over there, I think. By the big green slide. He was here!"

15 minutes passed and still there was no sign of him. While one of the mothers called the police, Charles called Elizabeth.

…..

Shane and Jack sat in Shane's office at the station going over evidence for their shared cases. Jack was doing his best to stay organized to make things easier for everyone when he was away on his honeymoon.

"Any word on a bachelor party?" Shane teased. "You've got to have one, man."

"I'm not really into that sort of thing."

"Oh, come on! We could go do anything. Grab a beer, bowling, paintball?"

"Paintball, huh? That might be fun."

Shane laughed. "I knew it! I'll reach out to your brothers. We're definitely doing this!"

Both men looked up when they heard footsteps running down the hall. Something was happening. Jack went to check what all the commotion was about. As he walked into the hall, he was almost run over by a fellow officer.

"Wow, Steven! Where's the fire?" Jack teased.

"Thornton! Cantrell! What are you guys doing here?"

"Are we supposed to be somewhere else?" Shane laughed.

"We just got a call a bit ago. There's a kid missing at Castle Park near Oakledge. Maybe that attempted kidnapper again."

"That's our case! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jack exclaimed. "Shane lets go!"

Jack drove with Shane in the passenger seat at full speed, light and sirens blazing. They both hated this case and wanted nothing more than to get the man and put an end to it. Jack was just thankful Charles had changed his plans and took the kids to the Zoo instead of the park. At least his kids were safe, or so he thought.

"There's the scene. Looks like they called in the commissioner for this." Shane pointed.

"Good. It means they're taking it seriously."

"Yeah, it's about time someone… crap." Shane felt his heart stop hard in his chest when he saw the family of the missing child with the commissioner.

"What? Shane, what is it?"

Jack pulled their cruiser into the parking lot and jumped out. Shane lunged over to put the car into park for Jack. As he ran, Jack's quick pace turned into an all out sprint towards Charles and Elizabeth standing over with the commissioner and other detectives.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called out in a panic. She looked up and ran to him.

"It's Asher. We can't find him. He's missing!" Tears overtook her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll find him." Jack kissed her and walked clear past Charles and over to the group of officers. "What do we know?"

"We're still gathering information. But Jack, you're too close to the situation. You're standing down on this one."

"Like hell I am!"

"Jack…" Bill Avery who was one of the first on the scene, came over taking hold of Jacks arm. "You know the rules. I'll handle this. I promise." His voice was firm, yet compassionate.

Jack was beyond frustrated as he yanked his arm away from Bill. He knew better than to argue though. He walked back to hold Elizabeth and let the detectives do their job.

"What happened, Charles?" Jack tried to keep is anger in check as he talked to him, but it was hard. He wanted to strangle him right there. Even with his superiors in view. He didn't care.

"I don't know." Charles sighed. He looked almost sick. "He ran off or something."

"Where were you?" Jack said furiously.

"Don't give me that! I was right here!" Charles pointed to the ground.

"Sir." Detective Ryan came over to talk to Charles, interrupting their conversation. "How long has your son been missing?"

"I… I'm not sure. A bit."

"You're not sure?" Elizabeth yelled, pulling away from Jack. "You were supposed to be watching him! How can you not know?"

Charles looked at his phone, trying to ignore her yelling so he could just answer the detective's questions. "Over an hour now, maybe."

"Okay, so what was he up to the last time you saw him?"

"He was there on the green slide over there. I think."

"You think?" Elizabeth yelled again. She grabbed Charles by the collar of his polo shirt. "What did you do? Did you watch them at all? Where's my son?" Elizabeth had no more patience for this. She wanted her son back in her arms and nothing short of that would make her feel alright.

Jack had a feeling Charles wasn't being completely forthcoming. He looked around the large park, noticing Mya sitting on a bench with another officer.

"I'll be back." He ran over to his little girl, kneeling in front of her. She sat with her knees up against her chest, eyes closed, tears streaming. Jack waved off the other officer so he could care for her.

"Mya, sweetheart?"

"Daddy!" she jumped into his arms. "I'm so scared! Mommy and Dad are mad and Asher's gone."

"I know, angel, they're just scared too."

"No, Dad's mad at me for not watching Asher. He said so."

"I bet he's just scared right now. He didn't mean it. Hey, can you tell me what you remember?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Asher wanted Dad to play with him, he was busy. He was on his phone and I went to play with my friends. I don't know where he went. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, angel. It's not your fault. Here, come with me. We're gonna go talk to them."

"NO!" She yelled. "Dad's mad!" She gripped the bench as tightly as she could.

"It's okay, I'm with you." Jack took her hand and walked over to the detectives. "Excuse me, I think Mya might be able to help."

Elizabeth knelt down with Mya. "Sweetie, do you know anything about where your brother might be?"

The little girl shrugged. "Asher wanted to play with Dad. He wanted to play hide and seek. Dad said he'd play with him when he was done with his phone call, but it took a while. Maybe he got bored and started playing without him?"

"Mya, I never said I'd play hide and seek with him." Charles said, anger clear in his tone.

"Don't yell at her!" Elizabeth glared. Her beautiful blue eyes were on fire.

"I'm not, but I'm not about to be blamed for this! I never said I'd play hide and seek."

"Yes, you did!" Mya yelled. "Right before you got on your phone. You were talking with Smiths or something again," she said angrily, tired of being blamed and not listened to.

Elizabeth looked up at Charles, the fiery look turned cold as stone. "You were on your phone?" Jack had never heard her sound like so furious.

"I had an important meeting come up. I figured I could take it while they played."

"You were supposed to be watching them! Playing with them!"

"It was just a minute, Elizabeth! For goodness sakes, stop acting like I'm not scared here too!"

Elizabeth yanked his phone right from his hands. She unlocked it with ease, still knowing him well enough to know his password choices. Going straight to the last call data, she found what she was looking for.

"40 minutes!" she yelled, throwing the phone back at him hard. "You were on the phone for 40 minutes! In that whole time you had NO idea where our son was, did you?"

"Mya was here!" Charles gestured to the little girl.

"She's a child! It's not her job to watch him! You are suppose to be their father!"

"Give me a break, Elizabeth! You're telling me you've never looked away from them before? I find that hard to believe."

"40 minutes, Charles!"

Jack felt Mya's grip tighten on his hand. "Hey Mya, want to see the inside of my cruiser?" Jack asked with a smile. "I think I may even have a snack or two in there."

"Okay," she spoke softly. Jack picked her up and carried her away from her fighting parents. He understood it, but didn't want Mya to see it. As he turned back around, Elizabeth looked at him and mouthed "thank you." He nodded and mouthed back, "I love you."

Jack placed Mya inside. Shane was there, he placed a sympathetic hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Don't go too far, Jack, she may kill him." Shane whispered to Jack as he leaned against the vehicle.

"Can you blame her?"

"Heck no. If it were Philip, I would've had his head. Kids are fast. You've really gotta watch them like a hawk. And with this creep out there?"

"Yeah…" Jack opened up a bag of white cheddar popcorn and a juice box for Mya, thankful for the little snack box he kept in his car. He'd been on enough calls involving kids to know that a little something can go a long way to a kid who's scared or confused. The fact that Asher was out there somewhere made him so sick to his stomach. He was a cop, he'd been on a few kidnapping cases in his day. He tired with everything he had not to think about those cases. To have faith, that his little buddy was just playing and would be okay, but he was loosing that battle.

Another hour passed and there was no new news. Mya was watching something on Shane's iPad while Jack looked over towards Elizabeth again. She and Charles now sat on opposite sides of the bench, not speaking. Her angelic face had morphed into an angry scared momma bear. He wanted to fix this, he just didn't know how.

A detective came over, calling Jack's attention. "Alright, we've showed the sketch of the suspect in the attempted kidnappings to everyone in the vicinity."

"And?" Jack said impatiently.

"No one recognized him. That's good news. Maybe we're just looking at a lost kid, not a kidnapping."

"Thank God!" Jack, sighed. "Did you tell Elizabeth?"

"Avery's doing that now. Look Jack, you know the boy well, any idea where he might run off to? I've got men combing the woods by the river and all along the trails but so far nothing."

"I've been racking my brain trying to figure that out. I've brought them here plenty of times but…" he sighed. "It's killing me."

He understood why the detective pulled him off the case, he couldn't think straight. Sure it was Elizabeth and Charles' son that was out there, but Jack felt like it was his son too. He would do anything to get him back.

He took another look around the park. It was huge. There were any number of places Asher could have ran off to. With the new information, Jack wasn't willing to entertain the idea that Asher may not still be there at all. He had to still be there.

"Jack," Shane said coming up beside him. "You said you've brought the kids here before. Let's think about this, what do you and the kids do when you're here?"

He went over every visit in his mind, the times they'd come to the park, their walks in the woods, playing over by the bandstand, playing whiffle ball. Then it hit him.

"Detective, there's a baseball field on the other side of the trees way over there, there's a path about 3/4 of a mile long in the woods to get there. Has anyone checked there?"

"I sent a few men over that way a while ago, why?"

Jack sighed. He just had a feeling. "May I go check again? Please?" The detective stared at him. "Look, I recently brought him here and we played whiffle ball with his cousin and uncles. It was the perfect day. Asher would get bored waiting for his turn so he would play "hide and seek."

"Go. Check it out again, then."

"Thank you. Mya, stay here alright? Shane will keep you safe." Jack took off running through the woods towards the field. "Please be there bud, please be there." He prayed as he ran. He's legs couldn't get him there fast enough.

He called out to Asher as he got closer, but heard nothing. Jack ran all the way to the pitcher's mound, turning in a circle as he stood there, hoping to find something to lead him to Asher.

He slowly walked off the mound towards the dugout. Tears welling in his eyes, his mind gave way to the worst case scenarios. He stepped down into the dugout, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

It was there, in the stillness and quiet, he heard the tiniest little snore. He jumped up, following the noise and there he was. Behind a large piece of plywood that were leaning up against the wall was his little boy, sound asleep on a large bunched up tarp. He had no idea what all was going on around him.

"Asher, Asher, bud it's me." Jack spoke softly to wake him.

Asher stretched and opened his eyes. "Daddy!" Asher's happy face suddenly shifted to worry. "Why you sad?"

Jack wrapped the boy in his arms and cried. "We couldn't find you, Asher."

"Uh oh. I was sleeping."

"Yes, you were. You scared us! We thought you were missing."

"Nooo, I was just playing hide and seek.." he yawned. "Dad's a bad finder."

"You're right about that," Jack groaned. "I love you so much, bud!"

"I love you too! I in trouble?"

"No. No, you're okay. Let's get you back to Mom. She's really worried."

Jack called out on his radio that Asher was with him and unharmed.

"Elizabeth!" Bill Avery ran over to her. "Jack found him!"

"What! Where?" she and Charles both jumped up from the bench.

"The baseball field through the woods a little ways away. Turns out he was hiding in the dugout and fell asleep. Jacks bringing him over now. Medical will want to check him out, just as a precaution."

"Thank you, Bill!" Elizabeth hugged him and ran to grab Mya. They met Jack as he walked out of the woods and went over to the EMT's with them. Jack lifted Asher up onto the gurney and stepped back, letting them do their job.

Charles stood back, watching everything unfold. At first, he was mad at Jack for being the one to find his son, even mad at Elizabeth and the kids. But really he knew he was just mad at himself. So much could have happened that day, and it would have all been his fault. He felt as if the gut-wrenching feeling he had would never go away.

Elizabeth looked over to see him talking with the detective again and excused herself to join them, giving her kids a huge hug and kiss before leaving.

Once the detective had left, Charles tried to leave but she stopped him.

"Charles, we need to talk about this."

"Isn't that pretty much all we've done since I called you? I can sum it all up for you. I'm a bad dad. I endangered Asher and took my anger out on Mya. That's pretty much it right?"

"Charles… yes it's all true but..." They both turned back to watch Jack with the kids, hearing them laugh. It was a good reminder that the scary part was over now.

"I can't do this anymore, Elizabeth." Charles turned to leave again.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Tell the kids I'm sorry." His voice sounded completely defeated.

Elizabeth watched as Charles jumped into his car and sped off. She wasn't sure what would happen next between them, but she had a feeling things would never be the same.

…..

"Hey, Daddy?" Asher asked, sitting on the gurney with his sister and a blanket around them both.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Mama mad at him my fault?" The little boy pointed towards where his parents had stood.

"No way, buddy." Jack climbed into the rig, taking a seat near the kids. "Sometimes adults make mistakes just like kids, and there are consequences for that."

"What was his mistake? Not finding me?" Asher asked confused.

"He wasn't watching us and you got lost. He was on his phone." Mya said. "He's always on his phone. Mommy's mad because something bad could have happened."

"Oh." Asher said sadly. "He wasn't going to find me huh?"

Jack took them both in his arms. If anyone had asked him how he felt in that moment, he wouldn't have been able to put it into words. He was overwhelmed with love for these two kids, and gratitude that they were both safe and in his arms. "Hey, I have an idea. Who wants pizza for dinner?"

"I do! I do!" the kids cheered. Jack smiled, happy to change the mood.

"Can we have ham and broccoli again?" Mya asked.

"Seriously?" Shane asked with a laugh. He'd stayed close by.

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "It's Mya's new favorite. I got it as a joke last week, but I guess the joke's on me now."

Elizabeth was walking over to them as Jack placed the order for their dinner.

"Hey, babe." He met up with her and wrapped her up in his strong arms. "I love you," Jack whispered as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too." she sucked in a deep breath. "Thanks for taking Mya away earlier, and watching them now. I don't like losing it in front of them like that."

"It's ok. We're a team, remember?" Jack said, kissing her forehead.

"I remember." She smiled. "The kids okay?"

"Yeah. They'll be alright. Asher asked if it was all his fault."

"Did he? Oh no." She sighed.

"It's okay. I talked to him, with Mya's help." Jack laughed. "You should still talk it over with him, but he's okay."

"Thank you, Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Thankfully you don't have to."

"I'm just glad its over."

"It is. We're all okay now. By the way, I ordered pizza for dinner. Why don't you take the kids home and try and relax some. I'll run by and grab the pizza and meet you there."

"Have a nice quiet evening at home?" she smiled weakly.

"Yup. What do you say? Want some family time?" he grinned.

"Sounds perfect." She leaned in to kiss his perfect lips as he held her tight.

Jack helped Elizabeth put the kids in the car and waved as they drove off. Shane hitched a ride back to the station with Bill, making it easier for Jack to head home. Once back in his car, he drove to the edge of the park. He needed a minute for himself.

He walked to a spot called the "look out." It was up on a hill with a great view of the city. After making sure no one was around, he fell to his knees and cried, letting all the emotions he'd held in that afternoon spill out.

…..

Back at the house, Elizabeth slipped out of the bathroom for the third time since they'd made it home, having gone in there to cry privately. The kids had bounced back from the trauma of the day as if it had never happened. Elizabeth wasn't so lucky. For about 2 hours or more, her son had been missing.

As she walked into the kitchen for her water glass, she heard Jack enter the house and laugh. She and the kids kept themselves very busy in the living room. There was an air mattress sitting on the floor up against the couch, pillows, blankets and stuffed animals everywhere.

"What exploded in the living room?" Jack teased as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh," she laughed softly, wiping her eyes again. "Movie night sleepover in the living room. I thought it would be fun, and after today I want to keep them close."

"Can't blame you there." He walked over to hold her in his arms. "What a day."

"Not one I care to relive…" she sighed. "You know, you could stay with us tonight. We'll have two little chaperones with is. Can't get into too much trouble," she smirked looking up into his eyes.

"I was actually just trying to figure out if I could stay. I want to be with my family tonight." He leaned in kissing her long and slow. He needed to feel her love in that moment. She needed to feel his too.

"Yuck! They're kissing again!" Asher said walking in on them in the kitchen.

"Um, yeah, that happens bud." They laughed. "Go get your sister and we'll have some pizza alright?"

"Okay!"

Elizabeth kissed his cheek before grabbing the plates. "I love you, Jarrick."

"I love you too. One more week."

"One more week."

… **..**

A few hours later, the kids and Jack laid asleep next to her on the air mattress, softly breathing away. Elizabeth wasn't ready for sleep though. Her mind kept racing, thinking about all that could have happened that day.

She was halfway through the movie "While You Were Sleeping,"when a pair of headlights danced over the living room wall. She muted the movie, to listen for the car. It appeared to be parked in her driveway. Carefully, she slid out from underneith Mya, getting to the door just before the visitor knocked.

"Charles? What are you doing here?" She spoke just above a whisper.

"Sorry, I know its late. I came to drop off the kid's bags."

"Oh, thanks."

She took the bags from him, but instead of leaving, he stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Was there something else?"

"Yeah. There's one more thing. May I… come in? I need to talk to you."

 _This should be interesting,_ she thought. "The kids are asleep in the living room. Jack too."

A forced breath escaped Charles' lips. "I won't yell if you won't." She nodded and they walked through towards the kitchen.

Elizabeth poured two glasses of water, putting one in front of Charles at the counter. Elizabeth walked around to take a seat at the bar across from him.

The water did nothing to help Charles nervousness. Since he'd left the park, he'd done nothing but think about the past few months, the kids and his life. He wasn't happy, and it was very clear that he wasn't doing the kids any favors.

Sitting in Elizabeth's home he could see the life she'd built for herself and the kids. It was so different from what they'd had together in the city. Far different than what he ever expected. But she was happy. That meant something. Even Jack, as much as Charles had detested his presence, seemed to fit in this life.

Charles walked over to the hall, seeing Jack and the kids asleep in the living room.

He walked back over to the counter. "Look it's late, so I'll just get to the point. I'm going back to London in a few days time. I don't plan on coming back here for a while."

"What about the contracts you were working on here?"

"I'm handing them off to someone else. I was just asked to take on something bigger and it needs my immediate attention. It's a huge step in my career. One that could lead to me being partner someday."

"I see. What about that whole you wanting to be apart of the kids lives?"

"It was a nice thought, but I can't keep up like this. Competing with Thornton for my kid's affection. I mean, he's clearly better at this than me."

"They can love you both, you know?"

Charles paced the room, catching a glimpse of the pictures on the fridge.

"But he's who you want? You're going to marry him?"

"Yes. I am."

Charles sniffled, surprising Elizabeth with the emotion he was displaying. "He's good with them?" He pointed to the kids.

"Very much."

"And this is what he wants? The suburbs, a wife and kids? Those kids?"

"He loves us, Charles. All of us."

Charles nodded. It was becoming crystal clear to him. There was nothing left for him there.

"Perhaps we should go back to our previous arrangement. I'll see them on Christmas or something like that."

"Is that what you want? They're still yours."

Charles nodded. "Let's face it. I'm not a family man. They're great kids but… this isn't for me. I look at Asher and… it's like he's not mine. I'm not accusing you of anything, biologically I know he's mine. But years ago I detached myself from it all because I couldn't come to terms with what I'd done. As a result I lost a lot. I look at him and I see everything that went wrong."

"And Mya?"

"I was there more for Mya. Not enough, but more. I guess I felt like that would help me find my footing again here." Charles was growing more emotional, clearing his throat he continued. "Doesn't matter anymore. You're moving on. It's time I do the same."

Elizabeth's world was spinning. She didn't know what to expect when the conversation started, but this wasn't at all what she thought.

"If this is what you want, fine. I'm not going to push you to have a relationship with them that you don't want. But I need to be clear. You can't just come and go as you please, Charles. If you go like this, things will be different when, or if you return."

"I know. But I think this is best."

She sighed, "Do you want to say goodbye to the kids before you fly back out?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. I wouldn't know what to say. You can probably do a better job explaining than I ever could."

"Of course, I've been covering for you from day one," she snarked, not thrilled with his cowardliness.

"Yes, well… I should go." Elizabeth walked Charles back to the front door. "Take care of yourself, Beth."

"You too." She stood at the window watching as he pulled out of the driveway. If someone would have asked her how she felt, she couldn't have told you. All she knew was all the "excitement" of the past 24 hours was hitting her like a brick wall.

Jack stirred as Elizabeth rejoined them on the air mattress. "Babe, you're alright?"

"Yeah. Charles was just here." Jack sat straight up on the mattress. "He's heading back to London soon."

"Oh. When do you think we'll see him again?"

"He said Christmas but… I feel like he just said goodbye."

Jack wanted to hold her, but with the kids sleeping between them it was impossible. Instead he stretched out his hand, taking hers. Sensing her torment and confusion.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Let the countdown begin…

_Afternoon everyone. If you read my story I joint write with Jess(Kksaunt1) then you've read this already but for those that haven't here it is again..._

 _I bet it's safe to say we all have a lot of emotions running thru our minds and hearts right now. I know I do. After some thought I've decided I want to try and continue to share my stories right now as best as I can with all of you. The beauty of fan fiction is that we get to write the about our fictional world in new, different and interesting ways. We get to keep the essence of Hope Valley and the characters alive long after the show has ended._

 _These stories have been a happy place for me, and I'd like to continue to give that to those that are looking for that. I truly appreciate you guys and all the support you've given me._

 _Also, I know its hard, and we're all upset but please try to keep the comments to the chapters as constructive or positive as you can._

 _So here we go with another chapter._

 _-Kris_

.

.

.

 **Let the countdown begin…**

 **Saturday**

Elizabeth awoke the next morning with her hand still firmly in Jack's. Without getting up, she stretched her arms and legs, feeling rather tight from a night on an air mattress. It was worth it, however.

Glancing over, she was amused to see her kids completely sprawled out in every direction. Mya's arm was resting across Elizabeth's chest, her knees bent towards her, digging lightly into Elizabeths side. Asher's position was even more impressive. The little monkey laid face down diagonally across Jack's chest, one hand resting on Jack's face, his little tush up in the air. He looked so much like he did as a little baby.

Her thoughts returned to the day before, reliving all the emotions as her chest tightened. Sucking in the deepest breath her body would allow, she slid away from her family and headed to the kitchen.

"It's a new day." she whisper. "And everyone is okay."

She turned on the coffee pot, setting it to make more than usual with Jack there. A smile crept over her face as she thought over all the things that would change in a week. All of which were good.

Rustling noises began to come from the living room followed by a deep groan. Elizabeth let out a snort knowing Jack was awake now.

Jack carefully slid Asher off his chest and onto the mattress next to his sister before joining his love in the kitchen.

"That kid sleeps like a brick," he teased softly. "Pretty sure he smacked me in the face a few times in the night too."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," she giggled, wrapping her arms around him, needed to be held by him. "I've never seen you handsomer than I did this morning though."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "How did I get so lucky?"

Looking back at the sleeping kids, Jack nudged her back against the counter, a look of deep love and desire in his eyes. "By making me so lucky." His lips covered hers, softly at first. Too soft for either of them. With his hands roaming under her loose fitted tee, their kiss quickly grew by leaps and bounds.

Ever since they'd gotten engaged it had become increasingly hard to keep their desire for one another in check. As the kiss continued, both tried to focus on the moment and not think about how easy it would be to run up the stairs and give in to their feelings.

"Okay," he gasped against her forehead. They were both clinging tightly to each other, completely out of breath. "One week. We can do this."

"One week… yes." Slipping away from him, Elizabeth busied herself in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She grabbed ingredients from the pantry and her giant mixing bowl, placing them on the breakfast bar.

"What are you making?" Jack smiled, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Cinnamon rolls."

"Aren't those for special occasions?"

She looked over at her sleeping kids. "We're all together and safe. After yesterday I'd say that's special." Jack nodded.

The kids woke up just as the rolls were coming out of the oven. They enjoyed their breakfast together before Jack showered and dressed for work.

"Why you working today?" Asher pouted. He wanted Jack to stay and play with him.

"I have to go today, bud. I'm working real hard this week so we can spend the weekend together."

"And get married!" Mya cheered.

"Yup angel, and get married. You understand, Asher?"

"I guess," he sighed. "You be safe?"

"Always bud. I love you guys." He hugged the kids.

"Love you too, Daddy," they said back.

….

The kids enjoyed their day playing at home while Elizabeth worked hard making room on the bookshelves, and in the closets for Jack's belongings. After work, he was bringing the first load of his things to the house.

Going through the clothes in her closet, she rediscovered a gorgeous cocktail dress she couldn't remember if or when she had last worn it. She smiled remembering the night she tried to get ready for her and Jack's first date.

 _Months before…._

 _Elizabeth's house was calm and quiet as she attempted to get ready for Jack._

" _No… no… definitely not... wow, why do I even have this one?" Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she flipped through her closet._

 _Asher looked up at her every once in awhile as he laid on her bed playing with two of his Paw Patrol toys. Mya was playing down the hall enjoying some quiet time away from her brother in her room. For siblings, the two got along really well. That didn't mean they didn't need their own time and space though._

 _Downstairs Viola let herself in and looked around for the family. She wandered up the stairs, laughing to herself when she heard her sister talking to herself._

" _You realize normal people don't talk to themselves right?" Viola teased from the doorway._

" _Normal's overrated," she retorted._

" _Hi, Asher," Viola spoke, going over to sit with the boy._

" _Hi, Auntie Vi. Mama's making a mess."_

" _I see that." They laughed. "Can you go ask your sister what you guys want for dinner tonight?"_

" _Oki dokie." He smiled and thump thumped down the hall towards his sister._

 _Viola turned her attention back to Elizabeth who was holding up a red cocktail dress. "I say wear that one! It's hot."_

" _It's a little too hot. Look at this back!"_

" _It's a little low."_

" _Very. Low."_

" _I bet Jack would like it," Viola sang._

" _Maybe one day. NOT tonight though."_

" _Fair enough. Best not too give him too many ideas all at once." She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister, making her blush madly._

…..

She giggled at the memory as she tucked the dress away in the closet. Viola was right. Jack would love that dress. Maybe she could find an opportunity to wear it soon.

 **Sunday**

Sunday morning was business as usual. Jack picked up Elizabeth and the kids so they could all ride to church together.

"Less than a week, my friend. You ready?" Lionel asked as he and Jack walked the kids to their Sunday school classrooms.

"Very ready. Almost all of my things are packed and I moved a bunch over to the house last night. Which is good, my place is getting crowded now that Tom's moved a lot of his stuff in."

"That's right! He's taking over your lease isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's done having roommates, he says, and wanted to take his life to the next level. Whatever that means." They laughed. "I do know his future plans involve Julie though."

"That's alright. I know two wrongs don't make a right, but those two tumbleweeds make a pretty stable serious pair."

"I know. Go figure!" Jack laughed. "Anyway, I'm definitely ready for the move. I'm starting to feel like I'm the one crashing at his place."

"Sounds about right."

They dropped the older girls and Martin into their rooms and then Asher. All that was left was little Crissy.

"Does it feel right? Moving into her place instead of a place that is new for you both?"

"Yeah it does. I know the worry is that it would feel more like hers than mine but it's not like that. Not with us."

"Wonderful. Can't say I'm surprised. You two are just that way together." They dropped all 5 kids off and headed back toward the sanctuary. "We're heading down to the lake house on Thursday. What about you?"

"Elizabeth and the kids are going down Thursday too. I will be there Friday for the rehearsal."

Just then Jack stumbled forward as something, or someone attached itself to his leg.

"What the… what are you doing, monkey?" he laughed, picking up the little boy.

"Hi, Daddy." Asher giggled. "Can I stay with you?"

"No, it's time for Sunday school. Come on, let's get you back to class."

Lionel watched them walk back before joining his wife in the sanctuary. He was still grinning when he sat down.

"What is it, dear?" Viola looked at him curiously.

"Just thinking about the day I met Jack. Can you believe we're traveling for his and Elizabeth's wedding this weekend?"

"I know! With all that's going on in the world, I'm so grateful they found each other."

…..

After the service, Jack and Elizabeth took a few moments to talk with Pastor Frank, making sure all the details where in order for the wedding. They had three premarital classes to fit in that week. All of which would be done during Jack's extended lunch breaks.

"See you at Abigail's for lunch?" Lee asked as he passed with his family.

"You bet!" Elizabeth smiled. "It's tradition after all!"

Within the hour they were all settled at their usual table at Abigail's. Food had been ordered and their drinks had already been delivered.

"To Jack and Elizabeth!" Lee stood, bringing the conversation to a halt. "Next time we all sit here on a Sunday, you'll be married. Here's to your future, my friends. May it always be as lovely as you two are. To the happy couple!"

"Cheers!"

All the food was soon brought out. Just in time for the hungry kids and their fathers too.

Elizabeth listened to Jack and the kids talk as they ate. At some point Asher had climbed onto his lap, making it so Jack was trying to navigate his and Asher's plate of food at the same time so nothing would spill.

"Hey bud…" Jack laughed. "Who's fry are you eating?"

"Mine!" the boy smiled.

"No… you have mac and cheese. It didn't come with fries."

"Oh. Can I eat your fries, Daddy?"

"Oh alright."

She laughed. Those kids had Jack wrapped around their little fingers. She knew he'd need to be careful. Hearing the kids call him "Daddy" had a powerful effect on him. It made it harder for him to not just give them whatever they wanted. She wasn't worried though. Jack was determined to be a good, strong parent. It was just as important of a role to him as being a husband was. She felt so blessed.

A minute later she excused herself from the table, claiming she needed to talk to Abigail about wedding details. That was mostly true. She went into the kitchen, which was calmer than she expected given the Sunday lunch rush.

"Looking for me?" Abigail walked up hugging her friend tightly. "Elizabeth Thatcher," she sighed. "Well, for another week anyway."

She nodded. "I can't believe it, Abigail. My life has changed so much." Elizabeth wiped a tear from her cheek.

Abigail could tell her friend was a bit overwhelmed. She lead her over to her office, much like she did months before when she had first met Jack. Once sitting down, she took Elizabeth's hand.

"Elizabeth, do you remember the first time Jack joined you here for Sunday lunch?"

"I do." She giggled as more tears escaped, "He sat there with my kids, just like he is now and I ran back to you in a panic."

"Yes you did," she smiled.

"He was so natural with them. It's like he was always meant to be with them. With me. I was so afraid though. I can't believe I ever thought I could live without him."

"And now look at you. You're days away from becoming his wife." She squeezed her hand.

"It's funny how life works out sometimes." She sighed with joy as she wiped her eyes dry. "I told them I was coming back here to talk wedding details but really I just needed a moment."

"I understand," she laughed. "Emotions can be quite overwhelming at times. And you certainly had a lot of them this week…"

"Referring to Asher getting lost?"

"Yes! You must have been so scared!"

"I was. We all were. I've never seen Jack so frightened. Charles too."

"That's right! You said he came by the other night… what happened?"

She stared off. "I don't really know. I think he's reached acceptance though."

"Well, that's good! And not a moment too soon!" Elizabeth laughed at Abigail's stern face. She was never a fan of Charles. "Oh, so about the wedding, I think I'm all set! I have everything I need and your parents are allowing me to use the kitchen at the lake house to decorate the cake! It's going to be beautiful, Elizabeth!"

"Thank you, Abigail! It's so sweet of you to do this for us."

"You're family, Elizabeth. Of course I'd do this for you!"

As Elizabeth walked back out to the table, she couldn't stop smiling. Things were falling into place perfectly.

 **Monday**

"Are you sure you want me to go with you tonight?" Elizabeth called out to Jack as she dressed for dinner at Charlotte's.

"Yes. You're my family. Jesse is bringing Clara, and Tom is bringing Julie."

"And the kids?"

"It will be fine."

"You're pretty confident for a man who's about to go have dinner with his mom's new beau."

"I've come to terms with it. You were right. She deserves to be happy."

"What about Tom and Jesse?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know. We should get going though."

….

Julie drove her car with Clara sitting next to her in the passenger seat, both talking about wedding details for the weekend and the girls night out they'd planned for Elizabeth. In the back, Jesse and Tom sat in silence, both keeping their gaze out the window.

Over all, Jesse was handling it alright. He was upset at first at the thought of his mom moving on with other man. Especially having recently gotten married to the love of his life. If anything ever happened to Clara he felt he would never move on from that. In time, and with Clara's help he decided, like Jack, to chose happiness for his mom.

Tom on the other hand, wasn't ready for this at all.

"You alright back there boys?" Julie asked. Both nodded. "You want me to put on some music?" They both shook their head. "Okay…"

"How are you okay with this?" Tom muttered to his brother.

Jesse shrugged, "I feel like we need to be. For Mom."

"She been fine all these years. Why now?"

"No, she hasn't been fine. She's been lonely all these years. Now we're grown and moving on with our lives. Shouldn't she get her chance?"

"You sound like Jack."

"Good."

"Dang it, Jesse!" Tom whacked his brother's arm. "Don't you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him." Jesse smacked Tom's arm back. "Don't ever think I don't!"

As the volume level rose in the car, Julie pulled over in a nearby parking lot. "Enough!" she yelled. "Now boys, I love you. But I will not damage my car in an accident because you two can't stop fighting. Get out and figure this out or I'm not driving any further."

"Jules come on…" Tom pleaded.

"No, love. You mean the world to me. I know you're hurting. I can't imagine what you're going through. But no matter what, I know you love your family, and you need them. Now scoot!"

Jesse looked at Clara for help. She shook her head. "You too, mister. Figure this out." The men groaned and mumbled as then stepped out of the car. "Well played, Julie!"

"I thought so!" She sighed, "Where's Jack when we need him?!"

…..

Jack drove Elizabeth's van, Disney music playing in the background.

"Don't you ever get tired of this music?" he teased.

"All the time. You just learn to tune it out or make playlists of the less annoying ones."

Jack laughed. "I have much to learn."

"Maybe, but I think you'll do fine." She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Hey Jack, aren't those your brothers over there?"

"Where?"

"The Target parking lot, just there."

Jack did a U turn at the next light and drove into the parking lot, parking right next to Julie's car.

"Everything alright?" he asked through the rolled down window.

Julie rolled down her window as well. "We were just talking about you! Jack, they need you."

"What for?"

She stepped out of the car and walked over. At a whisper she said. "Tom's not ready for this. I tried talking to him but it's not helping. He needs you, Jack. I think only his big brother can help him understand."

Jack nodded and stepped out of the car. "Thanks, Julie.' He kissed her forehead, very much the loving brother and headed over.

"Guys, what's up?" Jesse looked at him, his eyes pleading. Jack knew the look. He was hurt. "Tom?"

Tom said nothing at first.

"He's upset," Jesse sighed.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

Jack looked back and forth. "Didn't mean what?"

"I said his opinion didn't matter… because Dad wasn't…" He didn't need to finish. Jack knew the "he wasn't your dad" statement Tom throw out. He'd only done it twice, and never meant it.

"Oh man, Tom…" Jack shook his head.

"I didn't mean it! I'm just angry and apparently acting like a little kid not getting his way. What Jess said was right, but it doesn't change the fact that..." Instead of continuing he walked away.

"Tommy, it's me. Come on." He grabbed both brothers, pulling them together. "We're brothers. Let's figure this out."

"I just can't stop thinking about him." Tom finally whispered.

"Who?"

"Dad."

"I know. We all miss him. Mom too." Tom snorted. "What was that for?"

"Can she miss him if she's moving on?"

"Yes. Tom, she'll miss him every day of her life. He was her first love. The man she raised us with. She'll never forget that."

"You like this whole thing?"

"No, not really. But there will always be a part of me that wants Dad back and will accept nothing less. It pains me that he missed Jesse's wedding. That he's going to miss mine, and yours too one day. I hate that Asher and Mya won't ever meet him, but for whatever reason, this is the road we're on and I can't change that."

"This guy, Dale, is he okay?"

"Elizabeth and I met him at the fair. He's a good guy. The truth be told I wanted to hate him."

"Why?" Tom asked.

Jack shrugged. "He wasn't Dad." Jesse and Tom nodded. "But Mom was happy, and treated well by him. That's what we need to want for Mom. She gave up so much for us. We need to do what we can for her now."

Back at the cars, the women watched.

"Do you think it will be alright?" Clara asked.

"I think so," responded Elizabeth. "The Thornton men are strong, even more so for the people they love." Clara and Julie nodded.

5 minutes later the men walked back to them.

"We all set?" Julie asked.

"We are, but change of plans. Julie, can I drive your car and you and Clara ride with Elizabeth?"

"Sure, but why?"

"We need some brother time before we do this."

"They're going to help me not be a jerk when we get there," Tom teased.

"Oh, here then!" Julie tossed Jack the keys. "Good luck," she giggled as she went to kiss Tom.

Jack walked over to the car kissing Elizabeth. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said as the women climbed into the van.

….

Charlotte sat on the porch of her home. Dale in the seat next to her, both a little nervous. They'd already done this once with Dale's kids. It went well, albeit awkward at first. Now it was Charlotte's turn.

"They're here!" She jumped out of her seat and ran to the cars. Dale waited on the porch.

The boys jumped out first.

"There's my handsome sons!" She looked at the van as the women pulled in. "Interesting traveling arrangements. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's alright." Jack smiled.

"Hey, Mom." Tom hugged her tight. "Jack's right, you do seem… happier."

"Oh, yeah. I am, kid." He nodded. "Do you… want to meet my friend?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He smiled.

The rest of the night went smoothly. It was clear that Dale was a good man who only wanted what was best for Charlotte. He even took time to tell the boys that he'd known their father and respected him deeply. He was in no way trying to take his place with Charlotte, but that he did indeed care a great deal about her.

Seeing their mom with him completed the change in Tom's heart. As the night was winding down, he pulled Jesse and Jack aside.

"Okay so I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jack, you should see if Mom wants to bring Dale to the wedding. I know it was hard for her at Jesse's. Maybe this would help."

"Thanks, Tom. What about you, Jesse?"

Jesse looked over towards the fire. Dale had Mya in his lap, helping her make a s'more. Charlotte smiling at his side.

"Yeah. I think it's a great idea."

 **Tuesday**

Jack's coworkers threw him a lunch celebration in the form of a chili cook off during their lunch. 6 bowls of chili and many Tums later, Jack sat alone in his office. He'd be out on patrol in an hour, but for now, he wanted to get as much paperwork as possible done. In four days he'd be traveling up to the lake for his wedding, followed by a week long honeymoon. Nothing was more important than that.

"Detective Thornton, sorry to interrupt but someone's here to see you," Deputy Oliver said from the doorway. Jack looked over the notes on his calendar. He wasn't expecting anyone. "I think he's a lawyer, sir."

"Oh, must be Mr. Alexander for that drug case. We're still wrapping things up for the hearing. Send him in." Jack quickly straightened the mess on his desk until he heard the person come inside. "Good afternoon Mr… Charles, what are you doing here?"

Charles stood in the doorway dressed in his business suit. "May I have a seat?"

"Ah, sure…"

The two men sat down. Jack had no idea what Charles could possibly want from him, so he waited patiently for him to speak.

"Nice office," he finally said.

"Thanks. Beats the noisy bullpen out there."

"I can imagine." Charles gave a tight smile.

"Yeah. Though I'm sure you didn't come just to check out my office. What's going on?"

Charles sighed. "I suppose Elizabeth told you that I'm heading back to London. Full time."

"She did."

"I've been making preparations for it since that night and I felt there was something I needed to do in regards to Mya and Asher."

Jack could feel his chest tighten. "Okay, then why not go to Elizabeth?" Charles pulled out a folder from his briefcase and handed it to Jack. "What is this?"

"Take a look."

Opening the folder Jack found two sets of forms. One with Mya's name, the other with Asher's on the top. "Charles…." Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

Charles looked down, catching a glimpse of the framed photo of Jack, Elizabeth, and the kids on Jack's desk and next to it, one of Elizabeth and her class.

"I think we can both agree, I'm not the parenting type. Elizabeth and I talked about going back to how things were before, however I feel I can do better by them though."

Jack sighed forcibly and shook his head.

Charles continued, "Leland once told me that part of being a good father was doing what was best for your kids, regardless of yourself. Now I don't play tea party or baseball and I don't care to play endless rounds of Candy Land. But you do."

Jacks stared at Charles then back at the papers. Frustrated he asked, "Get to the point, Charles. What are you doing?"

"Come on now, Thornton. You're an officer of the law. Surely you've seen custody papers before."

"Yes, I have; and you're an officer of the courts. Surely you know something of this magnitude is permanent once filed. Giving up legal custody? Surrendering your rights?"

"This is what you wanted, right? Me out of the way. You can play father figure to your heart's content."

"I never asked you to walk out on your kids!" Jack stood pacing the room. "No, this is not what we wanted. This is you. You're just looking for a way out now that Elizabeth isn't an option for you anymore. At least be honest."

"Why does it matter to you why I'm doing this? You win. You and Elizabeth and the kids can go be that perfect Hallmark family."

"Is this really what you want?"

Charles ignored the question. "I talked with a friend of mine from law school. He practices family law now. It appears by me signing these, it makes the way for you to adopt them, given that you and Elizabeth are marrying. Giving you legal custody of the children."

"This is insane." Jack was overwhelmed. "Why are you trying to walk away like this?"

"Look me in the eyes, Jack, and tell me you think I'm good for them. I abandoned them, endangered Asher, and them blamed Mya for it. I don't feel for them like a father should. You do."

Jack looked at him. He had no words. After a long moment, Jack sat back down. He looked at the papers once more. "So that's it? We file these and you what? Never see them again?"

"That's up to you and Elizabeth. I've done nothing right by them, especially Asher. Taking legal action to make a way for them to have a real father… seems like the one thing I know how to do. My lawyer will notify me when it's official." Charles stood up and walked towards the door. He paused suddenly, without looking at Jack he said, "If there's ever anything they need from me, whatever it is, just call. But I have a feeling they'll have everything they need with you. Bye, Thornton."

…..

Jack sat in the driveway of his home after his shift ended. Not to his condo, but to the home he would soon share with Elizabeth and the kids. He sat there for almost 15 minutes, staring at the folder from Charles sitting in the passenger seat. He hadn't told Elizabeth yet. A conversation like that was best done in person, he thought.

He looked up toward the house to see Asher sitting on the porch steps. He waved, and the little boy waved back. It was time to get out of the car.

"You okay, Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah bud, I'm ok."

"Why'd you sit in the car so long?"

Jack smiled. "I had some thinking to do. Hey, can I have a hug?"

Asher ran straight into Jack's arms. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." Jack could feel his eyes water. "Come on, let's go see what Mom's cooking for dinner."

…..

Elizabeth sensed that something was bothering Jack from the time he got home all the way through dinner. When she pressed him on it he gave her a weak smile and told her he'd share more later.

Once the kids were down for the night she joined him downstairs.

Jack was leaning against the kitchen counter as she entered. His eyes fixed on the fridge and all the pictures displayed on it.

"Jack… what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you, but can I have a hug first?" She nodded with a smile and stepped into his open arms. He held her tight until she could feel him relax slightly. When she pulled away, he told her everything.

"Charles came to see me today." He picked up the custody papers from Charles and handed them to her.

"Oh my goodness…" She stared at the papers in her hands. "I can't believe he'd do this."

"I know. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that their father walked out on them again. I tried to be respectful of him even though I think he's done a horrible job as their father. I wasn't trying to push him out. I just love them and wanted to be a part of their lives."

"I know, babe. It's okay."

"I thought maybe he'd get better. I never thought he'd just leave them."

"Listen to me, Jack. This is not because of you." She dropped the papers and walked closer to hold him in her arms. "He would have left eventually anyway. The truth is he never wanted kids. He knew I did so when we were engaged we agreed to one. At the time I thought, sure I wanted 3 or 4 but, 1 works too. He was different back then. Sweet, caring even. I thought giving up that little piece of myself was worth it in the end. I was wrong."

"Every kids needs their father, Elizabeth."

"You're right. And my kids have their father, Jack. They have you." Seeing the emotional look on Jack's face, she kissed his lips softly before continuing. She didn't need to ask him if he was willing to adopt them now. She knew the answer. "Mya needs a father who will show her how she is to be treated. That she is special and something to be cherished. Asher needs a father who will show him how to be a real man. One of honor, strength and compassion. They need someone who will love them unconditionally, forever. That's you, Jarrick Thornton."

Her words broke the dam as the tears began to flow. "I won't let you down, Elizabeth. I won't let them down."

"I know you won't." They stood in the kitchen holding each other, letting the weight of the changes settle around them.

Once they stepped apart, she took the papers and signed them, then handed the pen for Jack to do the same.

"How… how do we tell Mya?" Jack asked.

"We'll figure that out together." Jack nodded. "But right now, let's talk about something else. I want this time leading up to our wedding to be about us. Not Charles."

"You're right. What should we talk about?"

She pressed up against him, kissing him deeply. "4 more days, hon. Then we'll be husband and wife. I won't see you much in the meantime. You have your night out with your brother and I have my time with my sisters."

"I know." Jack kissed her forehead softly. "But after the wedding, we get one week just you and me."

"Whatever will we do with that kind of time?" she flirted. She kissed his neck, something he did that drove her crazy. It clearly had the same effect on him.

"Oh… I'm sure we'll think of something."


	34. The Countdown Continues

**The countdown continues...**

 **Wednesday**

Abigail was downstairs tending to the children while Elizabeth got dressed for her night out with the girls. Her sisters, Clara, Rosie, and Faith were all going out somewhere special to have dinner and drinks to celebrate the bride-to-be. Elizabeth was dying to know where but all they'd tell her was that she'd love it.

As she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, she giggled. She was all dressed up in a stunning red and black dress with her hair twisted up and off her neck. She had to admit, she looked pretty smashing. She took a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to Jack. He was probably on the road for his bachelor night by then.

 _E: See what you're missing tonight?_

Within moments, her phone dinged with a response.

 _J: Dang… I'm one lucky man :)_

 _J: And who says I'm missing it?_

 _E: Oh, are you coming over later? I have no idea when I'm getting back._

 _J: You'll have to wait and see ;)_

 _E: Wait! Did they tell you what we're each doing tonight?_

She hoped not, his was supposed to be a surprise.

 _J: I know nothing. Really. But If you look like that, I'm gonna want to see you one way or another!_

 _J: Love you._

 _E: I love you!_

Viola and Julie soon arrived at Elizabeth's home and headed upstairs to find Elizabeth.

"Ready to party!" Julie sang as the answered. "Holy moly! You look hot!"

"Thanks! I think," she laughed.

"Julie's right. Too bad Jack isn't here to see you. Though if he was, we may not get either of you out of the house!" Viola teased.

"Oh stop." She shook her head. "Besides, I've sent him a picture."

"Good! Whet his appetite for later." Julie grinned. "Now, we must be going! We have to pick up the other ladies and head out to..."

"Where?" Elizabeth's voice was full of excitement. "Where are we going?" Viola and Julie exchanged glances and smiled. "Tell me!"

"Alright, little sister!" Viola laughed. "We're taking you to Boston tonight. There's a little club hosting a concert for some guy you may have heard of. Oh, what was his name….?"

Julie joined in the fun. "Oh, I'm not sure maybe… Gabe?"

"That's right!" Viola clapped. "Gabe Dixon. Ever heard of him?"

Elizabeth jaw dropped. "Gabe Dixon? As in one of my favorite musicians? He's in Boston?"

"Yes!" Julie exclaimed. "And we're all going to see him! Just one thing first." Julie pulled a out a party bridal crown with a veil for Elizabeth. "This is for you."

"Oh no. I am not wearing that!"

"Yes you are!"

"I didn't do that stuff last time. Why would I do it now?"

"Because this time you are happy and marrying Mr. Right, not Mr. Stupid!"

"Julie!" Both sisters scolded.

"Alright fine! I assumed you wouldn't do this so I got something more subtle. She put the veil back in the bag and pulled out a pair of white sunglasses with gold glitter and bride written on the side. "I have pink ones that say "Bridal Tribe" on the side for the rest of us."

"You're kidding?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope. See?" Julie pulled the others out as well. "You pick, the glasses or the head piece."

"Fine," she laughed. "The glasses."

"Perfect!" What Julie wasn't going to tell her was that she never actually intended to have Elizabeth wear the crown. She knew Elizabeth would never agree to either of the items on their own. But the glasses, which she really wanted to use, would look a lot better than the crown. Her plan working perfectly

Elizabeth placed the glasses on her head and laughed at herself in the mirror. "Alright, I guess I'm ready now!"

…

The men all sat in a rented car that fit Jack, his brothers, Shane, Lee and Lionel. Everyone but Jack was engrossed in conversation. Instead, Jack couldn't take his eyes off the picture his gorgeous soon-to-be wife had sent. Every cell in his body wanted to see her and hold her now. He hoped wherever they were heading was near where Elizabeth would be. Maybe they could sneak a few moments alone tonight. Eventually, he put his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to his friends and brothers.

"Alright boys, where are we going?"

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Lee teased.

"You really won't tell me? How's that fair?"

"You're a detective, bro," Jesse teased. "Figure it out."

"I'll give you a hint." Tom took a hat out of a bag he'd brought and tossed it to Jack.

"My Red Sox hat?" Jack asked. "We're going to a Red Sox game?"

"You got it! It's an early start game too."

"No way! That's awesome! But why are we all dressed up?" Jack laughed, calling attention to the fact that they all were dressed in dress shirts and jackets. "We're gonna stand out like sore thumbs."

"Not quite. But the rest is a secret!"

Just shy of a half hour later Lionel pulled into Fenway's parking lot. Jack looked at him like he was crazy.

"The game starts in 45 minutes. You'll never get a parking spot here."

"Oh ye of little faith." Lionel rolled down his window for the parking attendant.

"Sorry sir, we're all filled up."

"Told you," Jack laughed.

Lionel just shook his head and handed the man a slip of paper.

"Ah!" said the parking attendant. "You'll find the spot with your party's name on it just up front there."

"Thank you! Have a great evening!" Lionel said before driving off. He pulled into the spot marked Thornton Party and they all climbed out of the vehicle. "Come on boys. Follow me."

Once through security, Lionel found someone from guest services to help escort them to their seats. Jack was again surprised and confused as they were taken past the general seating and were taken up a couple flights of stairs.

"Lionel, guys… what did you do?" Jack laughed as he spoke.

"We're celebrating, Jack!" Tom smacked his brother on the back.

As they were walking down the hall to a private suite, Lee spoke up again. "I guess it's time we answer your questions. We are watching the game, but from on of the suites tonight. I'm told it's the best way to see a game."

The man unlocked the door for them and ushered them inside. "Welcome, gentleman, to your suite for the night."

A collective "wow" was made by the group as they walked in. Their suite sat right by home plate. It was a lot like a stylish small apartment. There was a leather sofa and 2 armchairs facing a big flat screen tv with more seats at a bar that faced the field. In the kitchen area was a catered spread of the classics, hot dogs, popcorn and chips, but also a few of Jack's favorites like queso dip and more. The bar was completely stocked. It was going to be a night to remember.

Jack walked out from the suite to where their outdoor seats were. From there he had the perfect view of home plate and the field as the players were warming up for the game.

"I… wow… I mean..." Jack was overwhelmed. "How'd you guys do this? You really shouldn't have…"

"Now don't blame us. We had help. This was your bride-to-be's idea. We were just her humble worker bees."

"You sound like Rosie," Jack laughed.

"Yeah, marriage. It does things to you." They laughed. "Anyway Bethie has always been sneaky, but only for a good cause." The men laughed at Lee's comment.

…..

The ladies were all singing along to a playlist Rosie had made of their favorite songs from the early 2000's. Endless sounds of N'SYNC and the Backstreet Boys and more. It was fun to be a little nostalgic and goof around for a change.

Just as they were belting out the lyrics to the song "It's gonna be me", Elizabeth's phone rang in her purse.

"Rosie turn it down for a second!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Why? Someone important calling?" Clara teased.

"It's Jack! He must have gotten his surprise." She answered, "Hey you!"

"You outdid yourself, babe."

She giggled. "Is it great?"

"It really is. How'd you do this?"

"I had the idea but my dad and the guys helped a lot."

"I love it! But I would have been happy with a beer and the game anywhere."

"I know. But hon, I didn't do this because you'd expect it. I did it because I love you, Jarrick Thornton. You've done so much for me and the kids and everyone else. You deserve the best."

"I have the best. I have you."

Julie gasped as she overhead Jacks sweet words. She repeated them to the rest of the car.

"Awww," the ladies all sang.

"Do you mind?" Elizabeth scolded with a laugh.

"Um, sweetie, we're all in the same car. What else is there to do?" Julie teased.

She turned her attention back to Jack. "I love you, Jarrick. And you're wrong, I have the best."

"Maybe we can both have the best with each other."

She giggled, she was so in love with him. " I like that. Now, go enjoy your night!"

"I will! Hey, where'd you end up?"

"We're going to Gabe Dixon!" she squealed. "We're going to be in the city too."

Jack smiled. An idea forming.

"Jack!" Tom called over. "The game is starting!"

"Go, sweetie. I love you," Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay, I love you too."

A couple hours later….

The ladies sat at their table sipping fancy drinks while enjoying their meals. The lounge style club was stylish behind belief. Elizabeth was having a wonderful time. It was rare she was able to get out and relax with her friends.

Once dinner was over, they ordered a round of desserts. They were celebrating after all. Julie and Clara excused themselves, returning a couple minutes later, their arms full of gift bags.

"Present time!" Julie sang.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to do that!" Elizabeth gushed.

"Of course we did! You're getting married! You deserve a proper send off. And so does Jack." Julie wiggled her eyebrows, making it clear that the gifts were going to be more for Jack than Elizabeth.

"Seriously! You expect me to open stuff like that here?" Elizabeth was mortified.

"Don't fret sister! Look around you. Pretty much everyone in here tonight is female. Besides, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! You're a young gorgeous woman marrying a, dare I say, totally sexy man. Live it up!"

Elizabeth turned bright red as everyone else laughed.

Clara sympathetically hugged her. "Remember you guys doing this for me when I married Jesse?" she asked.

"I do… I just didn't realize it would come back to bite me," she said with a giggle. "Alright. Bring it on!"

One by one she opened her gifts. Viola's first, which was a tasteful nightie and matching robe. Next was Faith's, which was a set of fitted tank tops and short athletic shorts.

"This is great! Normal!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, sort of normal. The tank tops are a little revealing in the back and the shorts are pretty short. Figured you could wear them around the house and on your honeymoon."

Elizabeth flipped one of the tops over to see the crisscross straps and the open back. It was revealing but also tasteful.

"Thank you Faith. I love these!"

Clara handed her gift over. Knowing how much Jack loved the water and sailing, she'd gotten Elizabeth 2 bikinis and swimsuit covers in the form of a light robe and spaghetti strap dress. Elizabeth loved them.

Julie and Rosie's gifts were the ones that turned Elizabeth bright red. No surprise to anyone. Especially Julie's. It was completely made of black lace. When an embarrassed Elizabeth tried to hold the short nightie to cover her face, she and the others laughed loudly. It was so see thru, there was no hiding at all.

"Well," Elizabeth laughed. "If I can bring myself to put it on, I'm sure Jack will love it."

Soon the staff started moving about the small stage up front, setting up instruments and microphones. The concert was scheduled to start in 20 minutes.

"I'd like to say a few words before the show gets going." Viola stood at the table. "Elizabeth, I love you. You are an amazingly strong, beautiful woman and one of my best friends. The world dealt you sour lemons for sure, but you turned around and made the sweetest lemonade out of it. You've worked so hard to give your children the best life imaginable and succeeded. You my dear, are a warrior!" The other women at the table nodded in agreement and clapped, their eyes glinting with tears. "Now you've met a guy who truly deserves you. Jack is… well he's wonderful. I can't imagine a better match for you, or a better father for your little angels." She raised her wine glass in the air. "To Elizabeth and Jack! We're so excited to witness what the future holds for your family! Cheers!"

Before sitting back down Elizabeth made her way over to Viola, giving her a big hug. "I love you, Viola. I couldn't have made it through the past few years without you."

"I'll always be here for you, Beth!"

They took their seats while Elizabeth excused herself to the restroom to dry her eyes, accompanied by Faith. When they reacted the bathroom they found a long line. It seemed like they weren't the only ones that thought a bathroom break before the concert started was wise. While waiting, Elizabeth pulled out her phone to text Jack.

 _E: Hey handsome! How's the game?"_

As the line moved, she received an answer.

 _J: It's great! Red Sox are trouncing the Braves!_

 _J: I want to take the kids to a pro game when they're older._

 _J: In the meantime maybe we can see a minor league game._

She smiled, thinking of all the memories they'd make together.

 _E: I can't wait. They'll love it!_

 _J: How's your night?_

 _E: It's wonderful! Everyone is so sweet! I'll let you get back to your night. Love you!_

She placed her phone back in her pocket and sighed.

"Good sigh or bad sigh?" Faith smiled.

"The best sigh."

"Good!" They giggled.

As they made their way back to the table, Elizabeth gently grabbed Faith's arm.

"Elizabeth, you alright?"

"I am but... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" They walked out to the club's patio, taking two empty seats near a gas fire pit.

"What's on your mind?"

Elizabeth stared at the flame in front of her. "Nothing's wrong, I just wonder what's in store for us as a family. We're basically one now but I imagine things will be a bit different once everything is official." Faith nodded. "Was there a transition period for you and Shane when you got married? I mean, how'd Philip handle it all?"

"You're smart to think about it. Though I'm not sure our story will give you much insight. It was a little different with us. See, once Shane and I were engaged, Philip started having nightmares. He was so afraid something was going to happen to me."

"Like with his mom?"

"Yes, like with his mom."

"Oh no! What did you do?"

"I ended up staying in the guest room across the hall from him. Seemed to give him comfort so he could sleep."

"So you were pretty much already living there?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"I wonder if the kids will be like that too. Jack is with us so often. He usually stays till well after they've gone asleep. It's like he's always there."

"Probably, then! I'm sure you'll be fine. The big thing will be them knowing that Jack is now a full time authority figure too. One who can discipline as well as play. That took Philip a little bit." she laughed remember all the battles she and her little blond love had. "The first time I tried to give him a real consequence for something, he gave me a look with his big beautiful eyes and said, "Um, can you do that?" They laughed.

"True. I'll have to make sure I talk to them about that. Especially with what happened. Did I tell you Jack's not going to be their step father. Charles signed over his rights."

Faith gasped. "So Jack's adopting them?" Elizabeth nodded. "Oh, Elizabeth! I'm sorry about Charles but as far as you guys being a family, this is wonderful news!"

"It is! They're finally seeing what it's really like to have a father in their lives. I never imagined…" She wiped a few tears. "It's wonderful." Faith hugged her friend.

Clara walked out just then looking for them. "Everything okay?"

"We're good." Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "I was just getting some advice from Faith here."

"Oh! Great! Just wanted to let you know the concert's about to start."

"We'll be right there!" Faith smiled as Clara went back into the room. She turned to Elizabeth again. "I want to tell you, I've been friends with Jack for a while. In fact, it was him who put Shane and I together."

"He told me," she smiled.

"He waited for you. He never wanted to just settle in life. He wanted to work hard, meet a wonderful woman and marry her. Even when I first met him he'd talk about his father and how he couldn't wait to be one like him. I know I'm not really saying anything you don't already know but, I can promise you you'll never regret this. Just like I'll never regret marrying Shane. You're each other's person, it's going to be great!"

"Thank you, Faith!" She hugged her tightly.

"Let's go! Don't want you to miss a moment of your night!" They laughed as they quickly ran in as the music was starting.

….

After the concert ended, the group gathered their things and made there way back outside.

"Where to next ladies?"

"How about some coffee?" a male voice that they all recognized asked.

"Hey, handsome!" Elizabeth rushed over to Jack's waiting arms, kissing him hard.

As she pulled back, Jack leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You are amazingly gorgeous right now."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

They all walked over to the nearest Starbucks. The ladies took seats while the men ordered.

"Lionel, do me a favor?" Jack spoke quietly.

"Of course, what's up?" Jack looked over at Elizabeth. "Ah, someone wants a moment alone with his beautiful fiancé?"

Jack grinned. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. Meet back here in a bit?"

"You are the best Lionel." Jack took his order and went over to Elizabeth. Catching her attention, he silently gestured for her to come with him to the table with the sugars and straws.

"Hey, hon." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Take a walk with me?"

She looked over toward her friends. "Think we can get away?"

"Just wait for it…."

At the table with their friends, Lionel began showing everyone his Mr. Bean impression. As bad as it was, he made for a great distraction. "Go now!" Jack took her free hand and pulled her out of the coffee shop.

Elizabeth giggled as they hurried down to the waterfront. "How much time do we have?"

"I'm not sure. At least 15, 20 minutes."

"Good!" As the reached the waterfront she took a firm hold of his collar, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Showing him her desire for him. "I can't wait to be your wife," she whispered pulling back.

"Me either," he grinned. "Almost there."

"Almost."

 **Thursday**

The next morning came far quicker than Elizabeth liked. She laid in her big bed, reaching out to feel the spot next to her. A smile stretched across her face as she thought how in two evenings, she would have Jack by her side instead of a cold empty pillow.

Just as she was allowing herself to fall back asleep she heard the thundering footsteps of her children coming towards her room. She counted the last seconds before the door flew open.

"Mama! It's almost wedding day!" Asher cheered as both he and Mya climbed up into her bed.

"I know, sweetie! I can't wait!"

"Me either!" Mya smiled. Her face soon shifted from excitement to a look of confusion. "Mommy, will Daddy sleep in here?"

"Yes he will, right next to me."

"Oh, will that be weird having to share?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No sweetie, it will be nice. Will it be weird for you having Daddy live here?"

"No. He belongs with us."

"Good!"

Elizabeth and her kids snuggled into the bed together and soon all three of them were asleep again.

On his way to work, Jack made a quick stop over to see his family. He walked into the house at 8:20. Checking the living room first, he found Julie very much asleep and sprawled out on the couch, the light blanket just barely hanging on over her foot. Being a cool morning, Jack walked over and draped the blanket back over her, feeling very much like an older brother looking out for his sister. He remembered Julie had a little bit more to drink than Elizabeth, so he went into the kitchen to start some coffee, leaving her a note stuck to her hand for when she woke up.

Jack took the stairs quietly, going to check on the kids first. Peering into their rooms, he didn't see them, so he made his way to Elizabeth's room. There they all were, curled up cozy in the bed. It made his heart swell with love for them. He took a quick picture on his phone, wanting to remember the sight before him. As he did, Elizabeth stirred slightly, then opened her eyes.

"Hi,' she whispered.

"Hey babe." He slid in next to her as much as he could. As he settled, Mya rolled over in her sleep and curled up in Jack's arms. He pulled her close as he kissed her forehead. "I love moments like this," he whispered.

"I know. They're precious."

"Good thing you got this big bed. There will be room enough for all of us, maybe even one more."

Elizabeth laughed at Jacks sly speech about another child. "Someday, hon. Let's get used to this first."

"Fair enough," he smiled.

Wanting to make sure everything was out in the open she added, "I do want a child with you, Jack. Very much. Please know that."

"Don't worry, I know. You're right though. First, we need to make sure the two we already have adjust well to our new life."

She loved how he referred to the kids by saying, _"the two WE already have."_

"You heading into work?"

He nodded. "I wish I was headed out with you and the kids though," he sighed, hugging a still sleeping Mya a little tighter.

"I know, but you're taking so much time off for us, between the wedding and the honeymoon, which you've still told me nothing about, by the way."

Jack chuckled. "You'll know soon enough, my dear. Don't worry."

"But how do I pack?"

"Hmm, good point. Well lets see… pack for an adventure. Pack a swimsuit and… some of those outfits you got from your party last night." Elizabeth laughed. "That should do it."

"Funny, mister, but that did help some."

"Good." He looked back down at the kids. "I hate to leave before they wake up, but I need to get to work."

"It's okay, Jack."

"I know. Please tell them I love them?"

She smiled, "I will!"

Jack slid out of the bed and walked over to Elizabeth's side just as she slid off herself. He took her hand as she walked him down to the front door. Cupping her face, he kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Elizabeth. See you tomorrow?"

"I love you too, Jarrick. I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked him to the door before heading into the living room to check on her sister. Leaning down she read the note on Julie's hand.

" _Julie, Coffee's on and there's Tylenol on the counter. Drink lots of water today, alright?_

 _Love, your brother, Jack"_

Elizabeth laughed, waking her sister. Julie stretched out and sat up.

"Goodness. Why is it so bright?" she said squinting.

"It's morning, Julie."

"Yes, but does it have to be so bright?"

"You're having a wine headache."

"I only had…."

"3… 3 wine slushies."

"Oh right." She looked at the note on her hand and laughed. "He's really something, isn't he?"

"He is," Elizabeth smiled with pride.

After breakfast, Julie watched the kids so Elizabeth could finish packing up for the trip. She had to pack everything she'd need for their honeymoon but also everything the kids would need for a week with her parents. Being the organized woman she was, she had a checklist to help keep her organized.

After lunch they loaded the car to begin the drive North West to the lake house.

"Ready?" Julie asked when she noticed Elizabeth staring at the house.

"I am. Let's go! Get me married!"


	35. Almost There

Almost There

Thursday Continued….

Elizabeth and Julie pulled up to her parent's large rustic lake house. Elizabeth had always loved this place. Having spent many summers there as a kid, it was a place of adventure and joy for her and her sisters. She couldn't wait to share it with Jack.

As she and Julie got the kids out of the van, Grace and William hurried over towards them. Absolute joy radiating from their faces.

"We're so glad you guys are here!" Grace hugged her daughters. "Viola, Lionel and the kids are already inside. You all hungry?"

"I hungry, Gamma!" Asher smiled. "What we having?"

"It's make your own subs for lunch! And of course, I have cheese puffs!"

"Yum! I have bit of everything please." The adults laughed.

"Okay, little man," Elizabeth smiled. "Head on inside and I'll help you in just a just a sec. You too, Mya."

The kids ran off, passing a happy Lionel as they went. He came out to greet his sisters and help William bring all their things inside.

Elizabeth handed the last bag to Lionel and looked around the immaculate grounds where in just two days she'd be getting married. She thought back to a time when she was a little girl and all the dreams she had back then for a wedding. She'd never told anyone. Her sisters maybe.

When she married Charles, his family expected a big fancy city wedding. Wanting to be a respectful daughter-in-law she agreed, not that she had a choice. It was just a wedding after all, at least that's what she'd tried hard to convince herself of back then. This time everything was different.

Viola and Grace pulled her out of her trance. "So Beth, what do you think?" Viola asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I was off somewhere else."

"I'd say so," Grace laughed. "I was just saying that the tables and chairs are all being delivered tomorrow. The flowers in addition to what we've planted will be here the morning of. We've got all the decorations organized inside ready to go up tomorrow."

"Wow, you guys, this is beyond what I expected. It could have stayed a simple backyard BBQ and it would have been just fine."

"Beth, this is your day. We're so happy to do this for you. It's going to be just like what we talked about when we were kids." Viola hugged her.

"You remember all that?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Of course I do! I told Mom and Dad everything I could remember and they've tried to created it here." She spun around pointing all around the property.

"I… I…" Elizabeth's eyes watered as the emotions took over.

"Just say thank you, Beth," Julie said nudging her, grinning.

"Yes, thank you, guys. So much!"

Later that evening, Elizabeth sat in the living room thoroughly enjoying the chance to catch up with her parents and aunts and uncles who'd arrived. Her father's sister, Aunt Elizabeth, who Elizabeth was named after, and her husband Wynn had arrived from New Mexico just before dinner. Grace's sister Agatha and her husband James had also arrived that day from Chicago. It had been a long time since Elizabeth had seen either of them. Wynn and Aunt Elizabeth kept busy on their ranch and James and Agatha spent so much time traveling the world for James' work.

After dinner Uncle Wynn, a tall country man who regularly was mistaken for Trace Adkins, left the adults to spend some time with the kids. Now on vacation, he was having a grand old time talking with not only his nieces but their children as well.

Elizabeth watched as he sat in the den reading to the kids in his deep voice. It was an adorable sight. She pulled out her phone to take a few pictures.

"Alright, children," Viola said clapping her hands. "It's bedtime!"

It didn't take much encouragement to get the kids to bed. Both Elizabeth's and Viola's kids were excited to stay in their rooms at the lake house. When William and Grace first found out they were going to be grandparents, they remodeled one of the many rooms of the house with two sets of built-in bunk beds. Now with 5 grandkids and with the hopes of more, they remodeled a second room with two more sets of built-in bunk beds. Now there was a girls room and a boys room.

Once they were all snug in their beds, the sisters made their way into the den where Julie, Grace, and the aunts were busy working on putting the finishing touches on the wedding favors. Jack and Elizabeth had decided to use candles in small mason jars for favors. Each candle was white with twine tied in a bow around the lip of the glass. The lids for each had a rustic sticker that they were placing on it that said "Jack & Elizabeth" with the wedding date written on it.

The men all sat nearby talking about sports, politics and life in general. Uncle Wynn however watched Elizabeth closely from the doorway. Both he and Aunt Elizabeth hated what happened to her last time. The number of things Wynn had wanted to do to Charles since then were endless, though he knew vengeance was not his to take. Even though they'd heard nothing but wonderful things about Jack, they hadn't met him yet. He wanted to make sure his niece would be alright this time.

"Liz girl, come sit with me outside for minute," he lovingly asked. She nodded and got up to follow him out onto the back stone patio. "Let's walk down to the water. It's peaceful."

"Alright,' she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Being a tall man, Elizabeth stood below his shoulder. She felt like a little girl again.

"So, I've heard from your Dad and Ma about this fella of yours but I want to hear it from you. Are you happy?"

"Very, Uncle Wynn."

He nodded. "And this Jack, he's good enough? He takes good care of you and those kids?"

'Yes. Jack is beyond wonderful. Trust me, Uncle Wynn, I learned my lesson." He nodded as they both stared out across the lake. "You know, you and Aunt Elizabeth were so right before. I was compromising everything. You all warned me and I just wouldn't listen. This time…." she smiled. "I'm not compromising a thing. In fact I feel immeasurably spoiled. I'm getting everything I could ever want and more with Jack."

Wynn chuckled. "Well now, that sounds wonderful Liz. I'm really happy for you." He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I know, thank you for that." After a while more of catching up they turned to head back toward the house.

"Did I hear Julie is dating his brother?" Elizabeth nodded. "What do we think of that?"

Elizabeth laughed. Her uncle was always so protective. "Don't worry, Uncle Wynn. We're in good hands."

 **Friday**

In the late morning sun, Elizabeth sat on the stone patio with her mother, sisters and aunts while all the kids played in the yard. The weather was perfect. It was hot but a light breeze kept them from melting.

Every 30 seconds, Elizabeth would look toward the driveway, anxious to see Jack drive up. It had only been just over 24 hours since they'd seen each other and they'd talked for over an hour on the phone the night before but she still missed him.

Aunt Agatha chuckled at her niece. "He'll be here, Elizabeth. Don't you worry."

"I'm not worried. I just want to see him."

"Could you two be any cuter!" Julie giggled. "Just wait till you see them together, Aunt Agatha. It's pure romance."

"Oh, Julie," Elizabeth shook her head, but couldn't contain her smile.

Asher ran up to her, climbing on her lap.

"Mama, when does Daddy get here?"

All the women "awed" at the little boy referring to Jack as his Daddy.

"Sometime today, sweetie."

"Promise?"

"Promise." With that he ran back over to play with his cousins.

"He's nervous." Aunt Elizabeth was always a bit blunt. Not unlike Jack's mother.

"They both are a bit. Charles did a number on them. Me too." Elizabeth stared down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Your father told us about Charles allowing Jack to adopt them. At least he did something right."

"He did. Dad got the papers to his judge friend, right Mom?"

"He did. Judge Parker, I believe. Don't worry, it's all in good hands, sweetie. I promise you."

"I know."

Agatha wanted to asked more, but was nervous about bringing up a potentially unsavory topic. After a couple more seconds, her curiosity got the better and she asked.

"Beth dear, how'd the kids take the news about Charles and the adoption?"

Elizabeth looked back at the kids who were busy playing a rowdy game of duck duck goose. "It went okay. Asher looked almost relieved if you can believe it. Not that I think he understands completely. Mya, she gets it more."

"Must have broken her little heart." Aunt Elizabeth sighed.

"A little. But you know what she told me?" They all shook their heads. "Mommy, it's okay. We have a real daddy now. We're going to be okay."

"From the mouth of babes," Grace said, wiping her eyes.

"Mya's right sweetie," smiled Viola. "You're all in good hands with Jack." Everyone agreed.

Just as the family was heading in for lunch, a car could be heard coming up the long dirt drive. While the rest of the cousins ran inside, Mya and Asher stared at the spot where the driveway came through the trees. Anxiously waiting to see if the sound was their Daddy arriving.

Elizabeth stood on the porch, watching them. "Please be Jack," she whispered. They missed him just as much, if not more, than she did. She let out a disappointed sigh when she realized it was just Jesse and Clara's car coming into view.

Turning back towards the house, she didn't see who was stepping out of the back of the car.

"Daddy!" Asher and Mya yelled loudly. It caused everyone from inside to run out to see what was going on.

"Hey, guys!" Jack ran over picking them both up in his arms before falling back in the grass. "I've missed you!"

"We missed you too!" Mya said. "Love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, angel. You too, bud." He kissed them both.

"We doing lunch. You hungry?" Asher asked.

"Very. Show me the way." He waved to his brother and sister-in-law as they drove off to get settled in the lodge down the road. The kids led Jack up to the porch, where he realized just how many people were there staring at him. Including a few he hadn't met yet. "Hello, everyone."

Uncle Wynn stepped out first, looking very serious.

"Hey kids, who is this fella?"

"This is Daddy, Uncle Wynn." Mya said, still hanging on to Jack's arm. "He's marrying Mommy tomorrow."

Wynn laughed. "So you're Jack Thornton?"

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you Mr. Delaney." Wynn, Jack easily recognized from how Elizabeth had described him.

"Go ahead and call me, Uncle Wynn," he said shaking Jack's hand.

Up on the porch Grace leaned towards Aunt Elizabeth. "Well, he gave his approval quickly." She laughed.

"He gets a sense of a person pretty quick. Plus he said Elizabeth was practically glowing last night when she talked about him."

"She's always glowing around Jack." They watch as Elizabeth rushed over to Jack, kissing him in front of everyone without hesitation. "She's the happiest she's ever been."

Just as they were finishing lunch the rest of their family and friends arrived. Jack introduced his mom, Dale, and brothers to Elizabeth's extended family. Dale and Wynn immediately hit it off, same with Charlotte and Aunt Elizabeth.

Bill and Abigail arrived as well. After a quick hello, Abigail headed off to the kitchen with her middle child Becky. They were busy working on the cake and dinner for the rehearsal. Agatha and Clara both joined in to assist.

With the weather looking clear for the weekend, the rest of the adults who weren't busy watching kids, got to work setting up chairs and tables and placing decorations for the big day. Even Cody helped. Several rows of chairs were set up down by the water with a path down the middle. Jack and Tom removed a wooden archway from the back of Charlotte's truck and carried it to the end where he and Elizabeth would stand.

"Perfect." Jack said dusting off his hands.

"Just about!" Julie came running down the aisle. "This cloth is to be draped on it. Somewhere…"

"Okay, how do we do that?" Tom asked.

"I have no idea. Rosie?" Julie called out. "Viola said this fabric is to be draped on the arch?"

"Yes! It is, it will look stunning."

"Great…" Tom rolled his eyes. "How do we do it, though?"

Rosie sighed before laughing. "Get me a step stool or a ladder and I'll handle it."

"Done!" Tom and Julie went to the house to grab what they needed. Leaving Jack and Rosie down by the water.

"Jack, you look nervous." Rosie hugged him.

"Not nervous. Just anxious. I wish we were getting married tonight instead of tomorrow."

"It will all be perfect. Trust me." She smiled. "By the way, it was so sweet of you to ask Corrine and Miles to walk down with Viola's kids as flower girls and ring bearers. They're absolutely thrilled!"

"Of course! They're still my niece and nephew. Elizabeth feels the same given her close friendship with Lee." Jack looked over briefly where the kids were playing. "Sorry I haven't spent as much time with them as I used too."

"Oh, Jack, don't think anything of it. You have a family of your own now. They take priority. Besides, this is what I've wanted for you for so long."

"Thanks, Rosie."

Tom and Julie came down with the stool and handed it to Rosie. Jack watched her as she decorated, making she didn't fall.

"There, now isn't that beautiful?" Rosie asked coming down.

"Sure," Jack smiled. "Looks nice."

"Nice? Jack it can't just look nice! This is your wedding!" she sighed. "I'll go ask Elizabeth. Men!" she huffed.

Before they knew it, the decorations were done and everything was set that could be set. That gave the adults time to relax before the rehearsal. Lionel, Lee and Jack took the kids for a swim in the lake, hoping to tire them out just enough that they'd be calm during the rehearsal.

When it was time, everyone dispersed to get dressed for the rehearsal and dinner. Jack had his change of clothes at the lake house. He wasn't looking to spend any time away from Elizabeth or the kids that wasn't necessary.

In one of the guest rooms upstairs, Jack and Asher stood getting ready. It was the first calm moment he had with his little boy since he'd gotten there. He soaked it all in.

"Why do I have to practice standing still?" Asher asked as Jack helped him button up his 3t size dress shirt.

"Because you have an important job. You get to stand up with me and your uncles during the ceremony."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best little man." He tickled the boy. "It means so much to me to have you with me, bud."

"Why?"

Jack took him in his arms and held him. "Because I love you. You're my son, Ash. Think you can do this?"

Asher stared at him as the biggest smile formed on his face. "Alright Daddy, I stand still for you and Mama."

"Awesome. Now, you, my boy, are all set." Jack finished adjusting Asher's collar. "Ready to go practice the wedding?"

"Let's go, Daddy!"

…..

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. Elizabeth was completely surprised by how well Asher managed to stay put. Mya did a wonderful job as the maid of honor and couldn't wait to "play wedding for real" as she put it.

Some of the men had set up tables on the stone patio for the dinner. Each table had a white tablecloth and 3 large candles of different heights in the center. Dinner itself was steak from the Thornton family farm and hot dogs for the kids, grilled to perfection by William and Wynn. Side options were baked potato, green beans, Abigail's rolls, and mac and cheese.

"Wonderful food, everyone!" Uncle James raved. "Aggie and I don't get to eat like this often. Everything is usually so fancy and with sauces. This though… this is good food."

"James! You love our meals!" Agatha protested.

"Of course I do, Aggie." You could see the love in his eyes for his wife through his dark rimmed glasses. "All I'm saying is this is great too!" He leaned over kissing her temple.

With plates cleared, the group gathered around the fire pit for a campfire and s'mores. Within minutes, Jack and his brother had their guitars out and began taking song requests.

Rosie wanted Carrie Underwood, Grace wanted Garth Brooks and Tim McGraw. The brothers played a little of each and then some.

"I got one." Jack began strumming. "Elizabeth, come sing with me."

"Oh, I don't sing." She waved her hands in front of her.

"Yes, you do!" Mya said. "Mommy sings very well."

"Way to rat me out, sweetie." Elizabeth laughed. "Alright." She moved over to sit next to Jack, kissing his cheek. She knew the tune as she listened to him play. It was one they'd sung in the car a lot.

"I'll start." He grinned as he began.

" _This is my love song to you_

 _Let every woman know I'm yours_

 _So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

 _And know I'm dreaming of you more"_

She smiled as she sang her part next.

" _You're always hoping that we make it_

 _You always want to keep my gaze_

 _Well you're the only one I see love_

 _And that's the one thing that won't change"_

Jack joined her now, almost too distracted by the beauty of Elizabeth's voice.

" _I'll never stop trying_

 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_

 _I'll never stop losing my breath_

 _Every time I see you looking back at me_

 _I'll never stop holding your hand_

 _I'll never stop opening your door_

 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_

 _I'll never get used to you_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _For you"_

Tom and Jesse played along with their brother as everyone else watched in awe. Their voice molded together beautifully, like threads in a fine tapestry. Mya and the other children danced to the song, having a wonderful time. Following suit, William, Dale, and the others began dancing with the women in their lives.

"Looks like part of an epic love story over there." Dale grinned. "Thomas is looking down and smiling at his son, for sure."

"I know he is." Charlotte smiled. "It's good of you to mention him."

Dale nodded. "I get it. I've been there. My little girl got married without her mother. No matter how you look at it she was missing and should have been able to be there, in my opinion. Just like Thomas here. He should have been here to share in this with you and his sons." Charlotte nodded, she fully agreed. "Don't misunderstand, I care about you, Charlotte. A lot. I'm happy to be here with you and the boys, but I'm not taking Tom's place. The way I figure it, maybe we can navigate this next chapter of life together."

Charlotte wiped a small tear away before placing her hand back on his shoulder as they danced. "You're a good man, Dale. I'm glad you've come into my life again."

"You and me both, dear." he kissed her cheek as they danced.

Jack continued to sing to Elizabeth, melting her heart. She knew that even though it was just a song, he meant every words he sang. Just like she did.

" _And with this love song to you_

 _It's not a momentary phase_

 _You are my life, I don't deserve you_

 _But you love me just the same_

 _And as the mirror says we're older_

 _I want to look the other way_

 _You are my life, my love, my only_

 _And that's the one thing that won't change_

 _I'll never stop trying_

 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_

 _I'll never stop losing my breath_

 _Every time I see you looking back at me_

 _I'll never stop holding your hand_

 _I'll never stop opening your door_

 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_

 _I'll never get used to you_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _You still get my heart racing_

 _For you…"_

"I love you," Elizabeth smiled at him as she leaned in as they finished.

"I love you too, babe. Always." He kissed her temple, holding his lips there as he took in her floral scent.

Everyone around them clapped and cheered.

"Well done!" Aunt Agatha grinned. "This is a love legends are written about. I'm so glad we're here to witness it."

"Thank you, Aunt Agatha," Elizabeth giggled.

Jack placed his guitar down and wrapped his arm around her.

"Daddy, make s'mores?" Asher asked him coming over.

"Sure, bud. Mya, come here. Let's make some together."

….

As the night was winding down, the family stayed around the heat of the fire. Jesse and Tom were playing a few more songs before calling it a night. Aunt Agatha had become quite a groupie of the Thornton brothers, requesting song after song. Elizabeth sat with Jack, both kids were snug, almost asleep in his lap.

Grace watched as he sang along with his brothers and the others, softly so as not to wake them.

"Jack?" Grace spoke. "Let me take them up to bed for you."

He looked down at them. "I hate to let them go."

She smiled. "Just think, the more good sleep they get tonight the better behaved they'll be tomorrow."

"She's not wrong." Elizabeth giggled.

"True. Alright." He adjusted the kids on his lap. "Mya, Ash, it's time to go with Grandma for bed, okay? I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Daddy, stay." Asher whined, clinging tight to Jack's arm.

"Ash, I'm not leaving you, okay? Tonight you and your sister are going to sleep in this house with Mom. Tomorrow after the wedding, Mom and I go on our trip but after that, the 4 of us will live together. I'm not going anywhere. I love you both so much."

The tired boy nodded and let go. "Okay, Daddy."

"Mya, you okay, angel?" Jack asked, checking in.

"Yup. Tomorrow you marry Mommy forever."

"And ever and ever. Yup." Jack kissed them both then watched as Elizabeth said goodnight to them too.

After Grace took the kids, Jack took a look around and quickly realized no one was paying attention to him or Elizabeth.

"Hey, talk a walk with me," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back before leading him down to the water's edge.

"Where are we going?"

"Just here in the woods. When we were kids Julie and I drew up plans for a princess tree castle. Dad built it."

"Huh," Jack said as the structure came into view. "Looks like it's in great shape."

"It's had a facelift or two. Once when Abigail had Becky and Cody, Mom and Dad always invited them out here during the summer. They're family. Then again when Viola and I had kids. It used to be farther from the water though. Erosion and all." Jack nodded. "Come up with me."

"Why are we going up there?" He laughed.

"Privacy."

"Well if you put it that way…" he hurried up the rope ladder after her, making her giggle.

The view of the lake from their perch was breathtaking as the stars and moon reflected off the water. They sat on the "balcony" with her back against his chest. Her hands stroking his muscular legs on either side of her.

Jack groaned and his hold on her grew stronger. She had a way of stirring desire in him that challenged his resolve. He gently moved her loose hanging curls to the side exposing her neck. He smiled as his head dipped closer. Her scent was intoxicating.

As he kissed the soft flesh, her hand reached up to the back of his neck, her fingers slowly running through the hair on the back of his head. Her grasp grew stronger, letting him know the effect his affections had on her.

"One more night," he spoke against her skin. His warm breath sent a chill down her spine. "One more night till you're mine."

"I already am yours," she smiled.

"Well, not quite." They laughed.

"True. I know it's been hard on both of us. Not fully being together."

"It has at times, but it will be worth it. To have our first time together be as husband and wife, that's priceless." He kissed her shoulder.

"You're so wonderful Jack. I hope I live up to all the hype." She laughed, but she was a bit nervous.

"You, my almost wife, will never be a disappointment. It's going to be wonderful because it will be you and me together. Nothing could be more beautiful and enjoyable than that."

His words were so moving it stirred something in her soul. She spun around in his grasp, wanting so badly to feel his lips against hers. With his arms around her waist he hoisted her up onto his lap, continuing the advance.

They didn't speak after that. Just sat there enjoying the love flowing between them as they shared kiss after kiss after kiss.

"Jack?" Tom yelled out from a little ways away. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Shhh," Elizabeth whispered. "He doesn't know the tree house is here. Maybe he won't find us."

"Check down the path," Julie yelled. "Our old tree house is there."

Elizabeth let out a harsh sigh against Jack's neck. "Julie Marie…" Jack laughed. They untangled from each other and carefully climbed out of their hideaway.

"There you are!" Julie grinned. "What were you two up to?" Julie teased, making kissing noises at them.

"Watch it, sister. One day it will be your turn and I'll remember the treatment I'm getting here."

"Fair enough," she giggled.

Tom patted Jack on the back. He could see in Jack's eyes how hard it was for him to part with Elizabeth. "The lodge we're at has darts and foosball. What do you say to a little Thornton brother tournament?"

"Sounds great. Give me a minute to say goodnight?" Jack nodded towards Elizabeth.

"Of course. Come on Jules. Let's give the love birds a moment."

"Alright. Don't get too carried away," she teased.

"Julie…" Elizabeth and Jack both warned.

Tom and Julie laughed as the walked back up the hill towards the house.

"My goodness are they in love," Julie commented.

"Yeah. It's pretty neat." Tom kissed Julie's cheek. He was in love too. He just wasn't sure where Julie stood. He knew they had fun together, but did she love him the way he loved her?

Up on the patio, Grace, Viola and the aunts watched the soon to be married couples silhouettes as they said goodnight. They were so close, no light could be seen between them.

Agatha laughed, "You ladies remember feeling like that?" The women laughed. "Sometimes after all these years, I still feel like that." The women nodded in agreement.

"That makes us lucky. And finally, its Elizabeth's turn." Grace said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Down by the water, not far from where they'd soon say "I do", Jack kissed her one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the guy down here with the ridiculously happy grin on his face."

She giggled. "Sounds good. I'll be the one in white with the matching grin."

"Perfect."

Hand in hand they walked back up. Only parting when he was absolutely necessary. Elizabeth watched from the patio as Jack and his brothers drove off.

"Come on ladies." Viola clapped, gaining their attention. "We need to distract the bride with a good time so she doesn't miss her handsome man too much."

"I have cookie dough brownies!" Clara sang. Her and Becky, who was in high school, were staying with the Thatcher sisters that night.

"And I have wine!" Julie exclaimed. "And Izzy soda for Becky."

"Come on, " Viola wrapped her arm around her sister. "Let's go have an old fashioned sleepover."

"You have a good chick flick?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course! I have "How to lose a guy in 10 days" and "Ever After."

Elizabeth smiled. "Let's go!"


	36. Finally

Finally

Elizabeth woke up first the next morning to a still and quiet house. Today was their day. Their wedding day. She felt jittery with excitement. Before climbing out of bed she grabbed her phone from the night stand, opening the photo app and began flipping through her photo reel. She wanted to see Jack, to feel his warm embrace, but for now the pictures would have to due.

Later with coffee in hand, she grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and walked out to the patio. There was a light mist gliding over the lake as she sat. She loved everything about this place. The only thing that would've made the moment better would have been sharing it with her person. Pulling out her phone she texted the one person that was occupying her thoughts.

 _E: Happy wedding day, babe!_

She giggled as her phone dinged. It was as if he was up and missing her too. Just waiting for her text.

 _J: Happy wedding day, gorgeous!_

 _J: You ready?_

 _E: So ready!_

 _J: Good! I can't wait to see you._

 _E: No second thoughts?_

 _J: Are you kidding?! Today is going to be the happiest day of my life. It's all because of you, babe._

 _J: You can breathe easy, our life is about to get real good :)_

She let out a girlish giggle as she read his texts. Jack was right. Their life was taking a wonderful turn today.

"May I join you?" Grace spoke softly as she sneaked up behind her daughter. Elizabeth jumped slightly.

"Mom! Of course. I was just taking in a little quiet time."

"That's a good plan." She took a seat in the chair next to her daughter. "Lord knows you won't get much of that once the day gets underway," she chuckled. "Beautiful morning, though. I think we're in for a lovely day."

"I think so too." Elizabeth pulled her knees up to her chest under the blanket as she sat in the big Adirondack chair.

"How are you feeling, Beth?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

She smiled, "I'm so at peace right now. Never in my adult life have I felt such peace, Mom. I'm not looking back, or regretting anything today. Everything, bad and good has led me here. Led me and my children to Jack. So yeah, I'm at peace."

"And full of joy, I can see," Grace teased.

"Immeasurably, yes," she giggled. It was a sound Grace loved so much. Elizabeth had always been a giggly child. It was nice to have that side of her back and in abundance.

"Well, dear, let's get inside. The house will be awake soon and Abigail is already busy making breakfast."

"She is?"

Grace laughed, "I tried to tell her to take a break! She never leaves that cafe of hers! She should relax before the wedding. She says she loved it though."

"Well, we'll just have to show her how grateful we are!"

"Exactly, my dear!"

…..

Up the hill at the lodge Jack stood in his room practicing his vows. He wasn't nervous, he just wanted them to be perfect. To convey all the love he felt for Elizabeth and their life together. She deserved it. A soft knock on the door broke his focus.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jesse." Jack hurried to the door and swung it open. "Hey, bro. Happy wedding day!"

"Thanks, man. You sleep okay last night?"

"Meh. Apparently I don't sleep well without Clara next to me. Guess I got used to sleeping in the same bed as someone pretty quick." They laughed. "So everything set for the wedding?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good. But I think you're forgetting something."

"What?"

Jesse pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and handed them to Jack.

"Dad's cufflinks."

"It's your turn now, bro." Jack eyed the cufflinks. "You deserve this, Jack. I'd ask if you're ready to be a husband and father but you've been putting the work in for a while now."

"I love them," he grinned. "I was meant to be with them."

"I have no doubt." Jesse hugged his brother.

"Anybody awake in here?" Tom grinned as he joined them. "Big day, Jack. Come on and grab some breakfast with us. Uncle Wally, Aunt, Georgia, Uncle Roger and Aunt Maire just got here. It's like a party down there."

"Nah, it's okay. You guys go, I'm not that hungry."

"Oh come on. They all want to see you. It's a big day. You might not get a chance to eat later when you're too busy staring into your bride's eyes." Tom teased. "Or you'll be too busy trying to sneak off and start your honeymoon. Speaking of which, where are you love birds staying tonight?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling either of you goons!" Jack laughed. "But alright, let's go eat."

….

"Asher William, you have syrup all over you. Maybe I should toss you in the lake." Elizabeth sighed, wondering how much of the little man's breakfast actually made it into his mouth.

"Yeah! Into the lake!" He took off towards the door.

"I was only joking, Asher!" He reached for the door. "Asher, get back here!"

Lionel hurried over and picked up his nephew. "Back to mom, mister." Lionel placed the pouting boy back in his chair. "Get cleaned up and I'll take you over to see your Daddy okay?"

"Okay. I want to see Daddy now!"

"Thanks, Lionel." Elizabeth shook her head in amusement.

"No problem. I figure I'll let the boys play for a bit and take them over to the lodge, if that's okay?"

"Of course. Jack texted that he was finishing up breakfast and looking forward to seeing Ash."

Viola came to her husband's side, grinning like mad. "Have you two been texting all morning?"

"Most of it, yes." She blushed. "I can't help it. Somehow knowing we are getting married today makes me miss him all the more. I just can't stand it."

"You're crazy in love, little sister!" Viola teased.

"Oh, and you weren't?" Elizabeth sassed with her hands on her hips. "I seem to remember a sister of mine sneaking out of her room to see her groom the night before her wedding and then sneaking back in just before 5 am." They laughed. "That ringing any bells?"

Viola blushed deep, "Alright, nevermind. Still you're crazy in love, and that's great." She kissed her husband and went to help clean up the kitchen.

After breakfast, Lionel got himself ready to take Martin and Asher over to the lodge. This was so they could get ready with Jack and the other groomsman.

Elizabeth gave her little man a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Alright, Ash, you be good for Daddy and your uncles, okay? I'll see you in a little bit!"

"I be good!" He was so excited. Asher headed towards the door to leave but turned back as he reached the door. "We be Thorntons soon Mama!"

"Yes, sweetie. Very soon!" She stood watching as they disappeared down the drive.

"Come on, sister, time for hair and makeup!" Julie said as she practically skipped over.

"Alright, but no going overboard."

"Define overboard…"

…  
At the lodge Jack waited outside, soaking up the late morning sun. He listened for the sound of Lionel's van to come up the road, anxious to see his boy.

"Jack?" Charlotte came out onto the porch with her firstborn son.

"Hey Mom. Whatcha up to?"

"Wanted to come see how you were holding up. It's a big day."

"The best day," Jack grinned.

She smiled, over the moon for her son and Elizabeth. "Here, this is for you. I think you know what it is."

Jack took a velvet bag from his mom and peeked inside. A smile stretched across his face. He recognized it immediately.

"Thanks, Mom. I think I'll give it to her tomorrow."

"That's sounds nice." She sighed. "Elizabeth is perfect for you, son. And those kids, I couldn't be happier!"

"Thanks, Mom. How's it going with Dale?" Charlotte blushed, something Jack had never seen. "That good, huh?"

"Yeah, things are going really well. He's a good man, Jack. Thanks for seeing that in him and helping your brothers to do the same."

"I love you, Mom. I want you happy."

The sound of a car rolling up the gravel drive stole Jack's attention. Seeing Lionel's van, Jack jumped off the porch and headed to it. Once parked, Lionel took Asher out first then Martin.

"Daddy!" Asher ran into Jack's open arms.

"Hey, Ash! You ready? Today's the big day!"

"I ready. Where's my duds?" The men and Charlotte laughed. The little boy was definitely mimicking his Uncle Tom right then.

"I've got them right upstairs, but we aren't getting you dressed just yet."

"Why not? Uncles are dressed!" Asher pointed to Tom and Jesse who had walked outside.

"Yes, but they don't spill things or play in dirt as much as you do. Except for maybe Tom."

"Hey!" Tom faked offense.

"Oh, okay. What I do now?" Asher ask.

"Hmm, want to take a walk with me to the lake over there?"

"Yes!"

"Jarrick Thornton, we need you in your wedding clothes in an hour," Charlotte spoke using her mother/teacher voice.

"I know, don't worry. I just want to spend some time with my son first, okay?"

"Yeah, Gamma! We need Daddy/Asher time! Lets go!" Asher used all his might to pull Jack away from everyone else right away.

"Can I grab us a snack for later, bud?

"Oh, snacks are good." He smiled at the boy and waved to his Mom and family before heading off.

Charlotte loved seeing Jack as a father. He was so much like her Tom had been with her boys.

Down at the shoreline, Jack and Asher tossed rocks into the water. They'd discarded their shoes, knowing that Asher would wade in as far as Jack would allow. Neither said much but were just content in each other company. Jack tried to teach Asher how to skip the stones but he was more amused by the splashes the big ones made.

"Daddy, look this one's big!"

"Wow, nice one, bud. Just don't drop it on your…" Asher threw it into the water. "...foot."

"I got this!" Asher assured him. Jack just smiled.

"I know, I'm just trying to take care of you, son."

"I know. You a good Daddy." Immeasurable love flowed through Jack in that moment. He picked up the boy and hugged him tight. "Daddy, you squish me!"

"Sorry," Jack laughed. "What do you say we have our snack and head back to get ready?"

"Okay!"

…

A couple hours later Elizabeth stood in front of the full length mirror in her parents room. She turned from side to side taking in the sight of herself in her dress. It was perfect. The lacy top covered her modestly, while hugging every curve tightly.

"Elizabeth, you are absolutely stunning!" Grace gushed, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Mom."

"What about me? Do you like my hair?" Mya said, her hair was done up but her dress wasn't on just yet.

"Yes! You, my dear, are so beautiful!" Grace kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Grandma! Mommy, is it time yet?"

"Almost, sweetie," Elizabeth giggled. Her daughter seemed as excited as she was.

Mya skipped over to the window. Looking out she could see where the wedding would soon take place. As she scanned the area a certain someone caught her eye and she gasped.

"Mommy! I see Daddy." She bounced. "He looks so handsome!"

Elizabeth almost tripped over dress in her hurry to reach the window. Sitting next to her daughter she sighed as she saw him. "He does. Oh, just look at him."

"Really, Elizabeth?" Julie teased with a laugh.

"I see Tom down there too."

"Hold on!" Julie rushed the window, making everyone laugh as well. "My, doesn't he look dashing? I'm telling you, those Thornton men!" She and Elizabeth giggled.

"We are pretty lucky."

There was a knock on the door. Grace hurried over and let Charlotte inside.

"How's it going down there?" she asked.

"Everything and everyone is where they should be and doing well. What about in here?"

"Well!" Grace beamed. "Come take a look at our girl." She ushered Charlotte over towards Elizabeth.

"Oh, Lizzie," her eyes stung a bit with emotions. "You are a vision. My son's one lucky man."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Elizabeth embraced her soon to be mother-in-law in a tight hug.

Charlotte pulled back slightly, "I was wondering if I could borrow Mya for a bit?"

"Why?" Mya asked curious, now standing beside them.

"Well, sweetie, your Daddy would like to see you."

Her face lit up. "Mommy, can I go see Daddy?"

"Yes, but wait one moment." Elizabeth went to the desk in the room and jotted down a quick note. "Can you give him this?"

"Okay!" She took the note and put in in her skirt pocket before taking Charlotte's hand. "Ready, Grammie!"

"I'll bring her right back, Lizzie."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

Downstairs Jack stood on the patio, turning around when he heard the sound of skipping little feet.

"There's my angel!" He beamed.

"Hi, Daddy!" Mya ran to him. "You ready to marry Mommy?"

"You bet! How's she doing up there?"

"Good. She's really happy and very pretty."

"Glad to hear it," he grinned. "Come here, I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yup." He sat down and pulled her onto his lap before taking out the little black box. "Here you go. Open it, angel."

She gasped as she lifted the lid. "It's so pretty!" She held up the little necklace with a heart shaped charm. "I like the green heart!"

"You want to know why it has a green stone?" she nodded. "It's the stone for the month of August. That's this month, the month we become a family."

"Cool!"

"I want you to know, Mya, I love you very, very much."

"I love you too, Daddy. Can I wear my new necklace?"

Jack smiled. "I hoped you would. Come here." He placed her down on the ground in front of him and fastened the necklace. "There, it looks perfect on you."

"Thank you." For Mya, this was a huge moment. She had a father that truly loved her. This is what she always wanted. She trusted Jack and his love for her and the rest of the family. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, angel?"

"I'm glad you fell in love with Mommy. I like our life a lot."

"I do too. I'm sorry things haven't been easy for you Mya. You're 5 years old but sometimes you seem much older. You've tried to take care of and be a big help for Mommy a lot, and you've been a wonderful daughter. Now I'm here to take care of all of you, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay." Suddenly she remembered the letter in her pocket. "Oh! Mommy wanted me to show you this."

Jack took the note and read it. He laughed aloud.

"What's it say?"

"Mommy wants to have a moment before the wedding."

"A what?"

"A moment where we can talk."

"But you aren't allowed to see her! Grandma said!" She placed her fist firmly on her hips, looking so much like her mother.

"I know, but I have an idea. Come with me." Jack walked inside and grabbed a pen from the kitchen. He wrote a note and handed it to Mya. "Give this to Mom and tell her to read it right away."

"Okay!" Like a flash she ran down the hall and up the stairs.

"Where's she going?" Charlotte laughed as she walked back into the kitchen. Jack explained the letter and plan to his mom, who immediately agreed to help.

With Jack in place, Charlotte stood at the base of the stairs.

"Charlotte?" Elizabeth called from the top. "Where is he?"

"Waiting just over here for you, deary." Charlotte helped hold the back of Elizabeth's dress as they walked to the curtained french doors that lead out to the porch. With Elizabeth's back to the doorway, Charlotte took her hand. "Alright, son, give me your hand." Jacks hand appeared from around the door. Charlotte placed their hands together. "Now, no peeking or Grace will have my head. I'll give you two a moment."

Once Charlotte was out of sight, Elizabeth spoke first.

"Hi." She was almost breathless.

"Hey, beautiful." Jack squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

"Very. I just wanted to see you."

"You'll see me in a hour," he teased.

"Not soon enough," she giggled.

"I'm with you there." He let out a sigh of contentment.

"Mya showed me the necklace. Its beautiful, Jack."

"Thanks. I wanted to give her something special today. I couldn't think of anything for Ash. But we spent some time together, just us, before coming over. It was great."

"I'm glad." Her grip tightened around Jacks hand.

"Babe, you alright?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"Just this once. And in a hour you'll be walking down the aisle to me."

"Then we'll be married."

"Yup. Forever."

…..

Before long guests began to arrive. The 4 piece orchestra sat near the front playing beautiful melodies while they waited for the ceremony to begin. Jack waited off to the side with his brothers and Lionel when Pastor Frank, from their home church, walked up.

"The bride is ready. Time to get into place."

"Show time!" Tom smiled. "You've got this, bro."

"Thanks." Jack took Asher's hand and followed behind Pastor Frank to the front.

As the music continued, Dale walked Charlotte down the aisle to her seat, followed by Lionel escorting Grace. Julie, Viola, and Clara took their turns down the aisle, giving each of their significant others a loving grin as they passed.

The flower girls and ring bearers were next. Rosie and Lee's two, along with Viola and Lionel's crew walked down beaming, each giving Jack a high-five before taking their seats in the front.

When the music changed, Jack's attention shifted back up the aisle. His heart thundered with love as Mya, his little girl, timidly made her way towards him. She was holding a smaller version of Elizabeth's bouquet and wearing the biggest smile he'd even seen. Once she reached him, he knelt down in front of her.

"Hi, angel," he whispered.

"Hi, Daddy."

"You look beautiful." He kissed her head just before Viola took her hand, guiding her into place.

Everyone was now in place. Everyone except for Elizabeth. Standing tall, Jack fixed his gaze back toward the house just in time to see his beautiful bride step out on her father's arm. "Oh, Elizabeth…" he gasped. She was a vision. Like an angel from heaven, made just for him.

"Here we go,' William patted his daughter's hand. "Your man's waiting for you, sweetie."

"I'm ready, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Beth." They headed down the small hill toward the rows of chairs and then down toward Jack.

Asher tugged on Jack's arm, "Daddy, Mama looks really pretty!"

Without taking his eyes off her he responded. "She does, bud. Your mom is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Yeah. She is."

It seemed as if time was dragging as Elizabeth walked toward Jack. Her whole body yearned for him. She gripped a little tightly to her father's arm, hoping it was enough to stop her from running the rest of the way.

Once they reached the end, Jack, Elizabeth and William faced pastor Frank.

"Family and friends, welcome," Frank began. "We've all come together today to witness the blessed joy of this man and this woman joining their lives together as one. So, let's begin. Who gives this woman in marriage?"

William cleared his throat, trying to push aside the emotions welling up inside him. "Her mother and I do, without doubt or reservations." William looked directly at Jack, tears in his eyes. This was it. His daughter was getting the life she deserved. The life he and Grace had always wanted for her. He placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's and took his seat next to Grace, taking her hand in his.

Jack held both Elizabeth's hands in his, trying with every ounce of his body not to simply pull her into his arms and kiss her breathlessly. There would be time for that later. That and much more.

Frank gave a small message to the bride and groom, telling them of the importance of communication, patience and forgiveness in marriage, centering it around the 1st Corinthians passage on love. When it was time for the vows, Jack went first. Mya and Asher stood by Jack and Elizabeth, watching intently.

"Elizabeth, I…" Jack took a deep breath, overwhelmed with love and emotion as he looked into the blue eyes of the amazing woman before him. "I love you. Mind, body and soul. Before we met I was doing okay. My life was good, but not great. When I received your first email while deployed, my heart opened. Somehow my heart knew that you were special. That you were meant for me. The first day I met you face to face, I knew for sure that we were meant to be."

A tear fell down his cheek. Elizabeth raised her hand to his cheek, wiping it dry. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Elizabeth my love, I give you all that I am. I promise to love you, cherish you, honor you, for all the days of my life."

As he finished, Jack turned to Frank and nodded.

Frank cleared his throat. "Now Jack would like to say his vows to the children."

Elizabeth gasped softly. Jack hadn't told her about this before. Not that she minded. It was just the kind of sweet gesture he was known for.

Frank continued. "Mya and Asher, your dad here just said his vows to your mom. That means he made promises to her. You understand?" Mya nodded, Asher shrugged adorably. "Okay then. So, now it's your turn to listen to what your dad would like to promise you." The crowd "awed" as Jack kissed Elizabeth's hand before taking Mya's and Asher's hands in his.

"Mya, Asher," Jack moved to their level and smiled at them, new tears forming in his eyes. "I love you both very, very much. I promise that I will always be there for you. That the love I have for you is unconditional. That means nothing you could ever do will make me not love you. As your dad, I will care for you and protect you as long as I live." He kissed them both and stood back facing Elizabeth.

"Now Elizabeth will say her vows to Jack." Frank smiled.

She tried to dry her tears. "You expect me to follow that?" she teased, making everyone laugh.

"You got this," Jack whispered, squeezing her hands.

"My dear, Jack, I love you completely. You've given me a precious gift. A second chance at love. A love that is so pure, and strong and understanding. To make it even more wonderful, you not only love me, but you love my children." She paused. "Our children now." The kids giggled. "You are a breath of fresh air, an answer to so many prayers and a dream come true. I didn't expect this when we started writing to one another, but I will never stop being grateful that you entered our lives. I give you all that I am, and promise to love you, cherish you, honor you, for all the days of my life."

They exchanged rings and soon it was time, the moment they'd be waiting for.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my greatest pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton!" Roaring cheers and applause erupted. "Jack, you may kiss your…." Before Frank could finish, Elizabeth pulled Jack in for a kiss, causing loud laughter and more applause.

Music began and the four Thorntons made their way back down the aisle together.

"That was some kiss, Mrs. Thornton," Jack smirked.

"There's more where that came from, Mr. Thornton."

Jack let out a happy groan. He was a lucky man.

 _Up Next: The Reception :)_


	37. Time to Celebrate

Time to Celebrate

The wedding party all congregated by the house waiting for the photographer to assemble them for pictures. The kids, all 7 of them, were running around full of excitement. None more than Asher and Mya, however.

"Grammie, look at me! I'm Asher Thornton!" Asher said, puffing out his chest toward Grace.

"My Asher, don't you look the part! Just as handsome as your daddy and uncles." His new name wouldn't exactly be official till the papers were cleared by a judge, but they'd all been assured it was a done deal at this point. No need to ruin his fun with legal particulars.

He giggled. "Grandma called me handsome."

Off to the side, out of ear shot, slightly tucked behind a old maple tree, hid the bride and groom. As soon as they'd made their way down the aisle, Jack pulled his bride away, needing a moment alone. Or as alone as they could get at that moment.

Elizabeth fought to catch her breath as Jack's lips nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. Her grip was so tight on Jack's vest he could feel the back of it digging into his neck.

"We did it." He gasped and pulled back slightly to see her. "We're married."

"Forever." She grinned.

"And ever and ever." He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her hard against his chest, kissing her deeply.

"Picture time!" the photographer called out. "Where's the happy couple?"

"They're getting to know each other a bit better," Tom teased, earning himself a smack from both his mother and Clara.

Julie rushed over to the couple and helped to touch up Elizabeth's makeup and instructed Jack to wipe the blush lipstick off his lips, cheek, and neck.

"Goodness you two were busy. We didn't leave you alone very long!" she teased. "There, you're presentable again!" She giggled.

As they rejoined the group Mya jumped into Jack's arms. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, angel! You having fun?"

"Yup! What are we doing now?"

"Now we get to take pictures. Ready for our first picture as a family?"

"So ready!" She threw her arms up in the air, trusting fully that Jack had a good grip on her.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He hoisted Mya up on his back and carried her down the hill towards the lake where pictures were going to be taken.

 _Down by the lake..._

"Alright, let's do the big group shots with both sides of the family first!" the photographer called out. She was perched up on a ladder to get the best view as the Thatchers and Thorntons squeezed tightly together.

Jack stood at the center of the craziness, one arm around Elizabeth's waist, the other resting on Asher's shoulder, holding him close. He smiled as his mom joined in standing next to him.

"Having a wife and kids looks good on ya, son," Charlotte said with a playful nudge.

"Thanks, Mom. I kind of like it so far," he teased. Just then he looked up and noticed Dale smiling up a little ways on the hill at the whole family. He had respectfully chosen to stand back during this time and allow them to do this as a family. "Elizabeth," he whispered. "What do you think about asked Dale to join us for the group pictures?"

She smiled at her husband. "It's your call, babe. Well, yours and your moms. But I'm okay with it if you are."

He kissed her temple and turned to Charlotte. "Hey Mom, would you like Dale to come join us for the group photos?"

Surprise was written all over her face. "I… I don't know. It's your day, son."

"He's your boyfriend, Mom," Tom sassed with a wink, then smiled at his brother, letting him know he agreed with the sentiment. "If you think he's gonna be sticking around, he should join in the fun don't you think?"

Tom had come a long way in the past few days. To which Charlotte was grateful. She loved Dale. She hadn't told him that yet but she did. He was a good man. But today of all days she was not about to push him down her son's throats. "It's up to you, boys. I'm not pushing.

"Mom," Jesse laughed. "We know that. Jack asked and we're all just standing here now watching you squirm and waiting to see what you'll say."

"Boys, be nice to Mom!" Elizabeth scolded, warming Charlotte's heart. "Whatever you're comfortable with is okay with us."

"I'm with Elizabeth," Clara chimed in from Jesse's side. "Whatever you want, Mom."

"Thank you, sweeties." She liked having daughters. As she looked up at Dale, she noticed him squinting down at her from afar. He could tell they were all deep in conversation and hoped everything was okay.

"So what do you say, Mom?" Jack wrapped a loving arm around her. Much like her Tom used to do. To Charlotte, it was a sign. Everything was going to be okay and she nodded to her son. "Great. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth stepped forward and told the photographer they needed a moment as Jack climbed the hill towards Dale.

Charlotte's brothers had fun standing back and watching this unfold. They were proud of their nephews for looking out for their mom. Yup, Charlotte was in good hands.

"Jack everything alright? Char okay?"

"Everything's great. But we'd really like it if you'd join us for the group shots."

Dale was floored, "No, no Jack. This is time for your family. I can just stand back here. It's fine."

"No, I don't think so, sir." Jack grinned at the man he had come to care for. "Can I ask you a question?"

Dale stared at him confused and nervous. "Of course."

"Do you love my mom?"

A soft smile formed, "Yes, I do."

"Do you plan on being in my mother's life a good long while?"

"Yes I do. To be honest, Jack, I plan on being around as long as she and the good Lord will keep me."

Jack smiled. "Then I think you really should come join us, Dale. You're becoming part of this family. Now please come join us. We already okay'd it with Mom. It won't do your relationship any favors if you don't."

Dale let out a deep belly laugh. "Alright then. But it's your day, Jack. You and your family."

"And we're good with this. Come on."

Charlotte felt her heart flutter as Dale and Jack made their way back. As if sensing it, Elizabeth squeezed her mother-in-law's hand.

"All set!" Jack slipped his arm back around Elizabeth holding her as close as possible while resting his free hand back on Asher's shoulder.

"You ready for this, dear?" Charlotte asked as he slipped his hand into hers.

"I'm in this, sweetheart, don't you worry." He gave her a wink just as the photographer began giving orders.

…..

Pictures took a while with so many people. Under the reception tent, everyone watched as Jack and Elizabeth posed for a picture surrounded by all 7 of the kids who'd played a part in the wedding. It was a sight to behold.

"Hey, Jack!" Jesse called out. "Is this a glimpse of your future?" Everyone laughed. Jack and Elizabeth looked a bit terrified at the thought, but laughed nonetheless.

After a few more shots of Jack and Elizabeth had been taken with just their two kids, all the kids ran up to the tent for lemonade and a light snack.

Rosie and Lee watched from afar as their childhood friends gazed lovingly at each other by the lakeside. The photographer was surely getting the shots of her career today with those two. They weren't sure what had been said, but Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. With his arms around her thin waist he lifted her up kissing her with such love. Rosie felt as if she was intruding by watching the deep love being expressed. They were undeniably happy.

"I told you they'd be perfect together." Rosie smirked as they turned away. "You doubted me, but look at them now."

"Yes, dear," Lee chuckled.

"When I'm right, I'm right. And when it comes to this I was _COMPLETELY_ right! I know you're shocked."

"Hey now!" Lee laughed, almost offended. "I am not shocked. I just…" He sighed. "I wanted us to move with caution when this whole thing started. Jack had just gotten back from a year away in Afghanistan and Elizabeth…. well you know what she'd gone through."

"But you've loved Jack!" she smacked his arm. "He's never been anything but wonderful!"

"Yes I know, but Elizabeth and the kids came first with me. You know that."

"I do. And I've loved you for that. You've always tried to do right by them." She pulled him close, kissing his cheek. "I'm just glad I was right. And not for me. Although you might think that. But no, I'm glad because of them. The happiness that's just beaming from all 4 of their faces right now..."

"Mmm," Lee smiled glancing back as Jack stood behind Elizabeth, arms around her, kissing her temple. She looked so happy, the way Lee always wanted her to be. "There's nothing like that in the world."

….

Grace hunted around the first floor of the house for William. He'd disappeared just after being dismissed from the pictures and hadn't appeared since.

Becky, one of Abigail's children was inside leaving the restroom as Grace passed. "Becky, sweetie, have you seen Uncle William?"

"I think he's in his office."

"In the office?"

"Yeah. He said he just needed to make a quick phone call."

Grace huffed. "He promised me no working today!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad, Aunt Grace. You know Uncle Will."

"I know, you're right. Thank you, sweetie." She smiled at the young teen. "Now, you go have some fun. I'm glad to see your Mom is out there enjoying herself!"

"I will! I'm hoping Elizabeth will let me dance with Jack for a song! He's such a hottie!"

Grace laughed. "I bet if you ask nicely she'll share him for a bit." She laughed as she watched the sweet teenage girl giggle off towards the reception area. Becky was so much like Elizabeth at her age. With a little of Julie in there too. Abigail and Bill were sure to have their hands full soon enough.

She spun around as the door to the office down the hall opened and William whistled his way down the hall.

"Hello, dear!"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Thatcher! Where did you disappear to?" Grace said placing her hands firmly on her hips.

William laughed. "You know all three of our daughters do that hands on their hips thing you're doing. Our granddaughters too. Must be in the genes. I'll have to ask James if Agatha does it as well."

"She does, but that's not the point. What were you up to?"

"Just taking care of a few things." William's phone rang as he spoke. "Hold on one sec, darling. Hello, William here….. Perfect! You're the greatest, Parker. Yes, golf in two weeks sounds great. Bye." He hung up and hugged his wife, almost lifting her off the ground.

"William Thatcher! What's gotten into you? You promised me no working today!"

"I did, and I'm keeping that promise. This isn't work."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "What is it then? Parker is a judge right?"

"Yes. But this isn't work related. Its my wedding present. Come! Let's find the kids."

William pulled his wife back outside and onto the patio.

"Whoa, where's the fire!" Bill laughed. He was sitting on the patio snuggled up with Abigail on the wooden loveseat glider.

"I honestly have no idea, Bill. William is acting stranger than usual."

"It happens when one marries off a daughter. At least you gained a great son-in-law this time around."

"Very true! We couldn't ask for better!" William beamed. "Now Bill, as Jack's boss, I'm expecting you to keep you to keep my son-in-law safe."

Bill laughed. "That's a tall order, Will. But I'll do everything I can for our girl. I promise."

"Good! Have you seen either of them by the way? I need to talk to them."

Abigail looked around. "Last I saw they were still taking pictures by the lake. Oh, looks like they finished!"

Jack and Elizabeth were coming up the path with the photographers, having just finished with the last of the pictures.

"Great! Come on, Grace!" William practically dragged Grace towards them.

"Beth, Jack!" William yelled over. "May I speak with you both?"

"Of course, sir." Jack led Elizabeth over to where her father and mother stood.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect. In fact, I have a little gift for the two of you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Trust me, you'll like this one." William was practically giddy. "Elizabeth, if you remember when you gave me the adoption and name change paperwork, I passed it along to an old colleague of mine. A judge."

"Right. Did something happen?" She felt her chest tighten. Today had been perfect. She wanted it to stay perfect.

"Relax, sweetheart. He did me a favor and I'm pleased to announce that today he has filed everything!"

"Meaning what exactly?" Jack asked, needing to hear the words out loud.

"It means in every way, you my dear, are Elizabeth Thornton and those two children there are yours, Jack."

"We're all Thorntons? Really Thorntons?" she said, tears of pure joy threatening to fall.

"Yes, sweetie, you are all Thorntons."

Elizabeth jumped into her father's arms. "Thank you Dad, this is the perfect gift. I can't even tell you." Elizabeth turned back to Jack, wiping his few tears away with her hand.

"Yes, thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me, son. Believe it or not, I was almost as eager as you were for you four to be a family. Now, no one can get between you."

William and Graced excused themselves to give the couple a moment. Before they were far, Jack pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her deeply. "This is the greatest day of my life, Elizabeth. And it's all because of you. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack. So much!"

He rested his lips softly on her forehead, soaking up her presence. As he pulled back he whispered, "Lets go find our kids. We have a lot to celebrate this evening!"

"You read my mind, husband."

Underneath the reception tent, jazzy music was playing from the DJ's booth while the 75 or so guests mingled about, enjoying themselves. Faith and Shane sat at their table watching Philip and Cody try to entertain some of the younger kids with some of their magic tricks. It was pretty amusing, more like a comedy show, since half the time the tricks didn't turn out quite right.

Faith looked over toward the entrance of the tent and saw Jack trying to get her attention.

"Mya, Asher! I think your parents want you now."

"Oh?" Mya jumped up. "Come on Asher!" She dragged her little brother over to where their parents stood waiting, both jumping into their arms. "We missed you!"

"Oh, sweetie! We weren't gone long!"

"Long enough." Mya stated with conviction. "Can you guys come in with us now?"

Just as Elizabeth knelt down and opened her mouth to speak the DJ's voice came over the microphone and began to welcome everyone.

"Okay guys, we're all going in together in just a second but we need to wait to be introduced."

"Wait for what?"

"The DJ over there is going to tell everyone who we are and we'll all walk in together."

Mya laughed, "That's just silly Mommy. Everyone saw you two get married. They know who you are. Us too."

"That's true, but it's still a tradition. You remember how they did this at Uncle Jesse and Aunt Clara's wedding?"

"Oh right. Okay. Lets go."

Jack smiled at his family. Elizabeth was an amazing mother. Always had been. He looked over and signaled the DJ that they were ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ called out. "Let's get this party started and give a big roaring welcome to the family of the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton and their kids, Mya and Asher Thornton!"

The family hurried in hand in hand, all smiles as everyone cheered. Reaching their table, Jack lifted Asher, placing him in his seat, while Mya climbed into hers.

"Okay Mya, I'm going to dance the first dance with Mom, alright? Then not long after, you and I will take a spin around the dance floor, angel." He tapped her on the nose lovingly.

"I can't wait to dance with you, Daddy!"

"Me too!" He kissed the kids and led Elizabeth over to the DJ's stand, taking the microphone. "Evening everyone!" The crowd cheered. "I want to thank all of you for joining Elizabeth, the kids, and I on our special day. It means so much to us. We want to give a very special thank you to everyone, especially our families who have bent over backwards to make this day happen as quickly as it has. Though to be honest, we feel like it's taken forever for this day to get here!" Everyone laughed, understanding his meaning. "Well, without further ado, I'd like to dance with my wife. Excuse us." And with a deep dimpled grin, Jack escorted Elizabeth to the dance floor as one of their songs, one from the night he'd proposed, began to play over the speakers.

They danced nice and slow, matching the rhythm of the song perfectly as their bodies swayed. Moving together as one seemed to come natural to them. They stood nose to nose, eyes closed, with the biggest grins plastered across their beautiful faces.

" _Through the dirt and the gravel_

 _Through the years and the miles_

 _Every road that you traveled_

 _Through the tears and the smiles_

 _Through the clear and the muddy_

 _Through the thick and thin_

 _The quiet nights, the howling wind_

 _Through the good and the ugly_

 _The blue and the black_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back"_

"How's my wife doing this evening?" Jack whispered.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful."

"Good."

"What about you, husband? How are you this evening?"

He just grinned. "I've got you in my arms, married. The two greatest kids sitting happy and healthy over there, both carrying my name now. It doesn't get any better than this."

"I can think of maybe one thing…" He looked at her a little confused. She leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Let's just say I can't wait to be alone with you later."

Jack let out a low husky laugh. "I know the feeling." He moved to pull her even closer, but they were already dancing as close as they could get. They rested their heads together as the song continued.

" _Through all of the words_

 _The mean and the kind_

 _Through the strings that unravel_

 _And the ties that bind_

 _From the crazy and the different_

 _To the more of the same_

 _From the coast is clear_

 _To a hurricane_

 _Yeah, I'll be right beside you_

 _On a roll or off the tracks_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back"_

Once the song ended it was announced that it was time for Elizabeth to share a dance with her father and Jack to share a dance with his mom.

As William took his little girl for a twirl around on the dance floor he couldn't help but smile. "The look in your eyes Beth, is letting me know that you really will be okay this time."

"I will be, Dad. Trust us."

"I do. You're a perfect team. I can't wait to see all that God has in store for you four. Maybe an extra grandchild or two for me?" He chuckled.

"Dad!" Elizabeth laughed.

"What? A grandfather can dream right?"

"Yes you can. And don't worry, I'm sure at least one little Thornton will come along at some point."

William pulled her close. "Good. Very good."

To their left, Jack spun Charlotte around much to her delight. "You dance a lot like your father did, Jack."

"Well, I hope so. He's who taught me."

"I remember." She smiled, thinking back on the memory. "I'm sure I've said this before, but he would have loved Lizzie, son. And he would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. I know you're right. There's nothing not to love about her."

Charlotte nodded. "You have a beautiful life ahead of you, son."

"Yeah." He smiled at Elizabeth and then over at the kids. "You think I can be as good as a father as Dad was? Mya and Asher deserve the very best. I want to be just like him."

"Oh, now, Jack, I'm going to tell you something very important. I need you to listen and listen good." Jack nodded. "You do NOT need to be just like your dad. Those kids over there do not need Thomas Thornton for a dad. They need Jack Thornton. Now God knew that and that's why He gave them to you, you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "You are going to be a wonderful father and husband Jack. You'll bring into that role all that you've learned from your father and then all that you've learned on your own. Then one day, when Asher is grown up he will do they same. He'll be a wonderful mix of you and himself. That's how it works. You've got this."

"Thanks Mom, for everything." Jack kissed her forehead. Looking up he saw Dale sitting with his kids, one on each knee. "You've got a good future too, Mom. Dad would be happy you're okay and loved."

She looked back and smile brightly. "I hope so. Its funny, they knew each other back in the day. They were friends. Had a lot of respect for each other, even."

"I can see why." Jack smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, son. I so proud of you."

As the song ended and everyone clapped, Elizabeth quickly made her way back over to Jack's arms. William went back to his table and to a laughing Wynn and James.

"She's got it pretty bad." Wynn said. "Never seen two such love sick puppies. Well, maybe that's not true. You and Grace weren't too different."

"It's true." William smiled, kissing Grace. "I think it's alright though."

"I'm just so happy we made it out for this!" Agatha gushed. "I've been keeping an eye on Julie too. Any chance she and Jack's brother will be tying the knot anytime soon?"

"Hard to say." Grace answered, watching them. "She's so spirited. But I think he's good for her."

"I think they're good for each other." William added.

The DJ spoke again, interrupting their thoughts. "Alright everyone, dinner is just about ready to be served but before that we have one more special dance that needs to happen. Jack, the floor's all yours!"

Jack walked up to Mya extending his hand. "May I have the next dance with the most beautiful little girl in the room?" Mya's cheeks turned a deep pink as she silently nodded. "Great. I've been really looking forward to this."

"You have?"

"Dancing with my little girl? You bet I've looking forward to this. I'll tell you a secret," he wiggled his finger for her to come closer. "I even picked out the song. Just for us."

Mya's eyes watered as she took his hand and walked out on the dance floor. The music started and she looked up at him nervously.

"I don't know how to dance, Daddy, Not like you and Mommy."

"You'll do just fine, angel. Don't you worry. Just follow me."

After searching for weeks for the perfect song for them, Jack had finally decided on "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts, feeling that it best described how he felt about his little girl. Now after receiving the gift from William that she and Asher truly were his, everything was perfect. He gently swayed with her as the song played. She beamed in his arms. In that moment, he was one proud father.

" _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

 _And each road leads you where you wanna go,_

 _And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

 _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

 _And if one door opens to another door closed,_

 _I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

 _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._

 _But more than anything, more than anything_

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

 _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

 _Yeah, this, is my wish."_

Clicks and flashes surrounded them as they danced. No one could resist capturing the truly picturesque moment. Elizabeth was thankful for all the camera and the videos being taken. It made it possible for her to just enjoy it as she sat with Asher in her lap. The little boy was completely unphased as he sat, a toy truck in one hand and a snack in the other.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, never took her eyes off them. She was in awe of him. The same man who was a strong and fierce soldier and police officer was also a loving and gentle father. He also possessed a passion in the way he'd hold and kiss her, one not yet fully explored. That last thought sent a jolt of electricity through her entire body. This was the man she married, this was her true love.

Mya looked up at Jack and giggled. "You make me feel special, Daddy! Like a princess!"

He hoisted her up so they were now at eye level, "You are very special, Mya. Don't you ever forget that."

"Okay." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as the second half of the song began.

Jack looked up, catching Elizabeth's eyes as she mouthed the words, "I love you." He mouthed the words back to her. For a man who wasn't a fan of being the center of attention, Jack was sure doing that a lot tonight. That was alright though. Especially right now. He wouldn't have passed up this moment for anything. He rubbed Mya's back and he held her, singing the words to the song as their perfect memory played out.

When the song ended, they headed back to their table.

"Mommy, did you see me and Daddy? We danced like you! It was so cool! Did you see? Did you see?"

"I did! You looked beautiful out there!"

"Did you take a picture? I want one to hang it up in my room!"

"I'm sure we can make that happen!" Elizabeth grabbed Jack by the vest and pulled him in for a kiss. "You have no idea how attractive you looked out there, Mr. Thornton."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned. "Hang on to that feeling for later." He winked, kissing her lips, like a tease before sitting down.

Dinner was an elegant buffet by an old culinary friend of the Thatchers from the city. By some miracle, even the kids were big fans of the fancy fare. It was hard for Jack and Elizabeth to eat between taking care of the kids and the constant stream of well wishers visiting the table. Viola and a few others had offered to take care of the kids for them for the evening, but they didn't want that. They'd have the whole week to themselves. For now, they were fine all together.

To add to the interruptions, every couple of minutes someone, usually Julie or Rosie, would clank their glass to get the couple to kiss. Jack would never complain about having to kiss Elizabeth, nor would she complain about having to kiss him, but still there was a small part of them that just wanted to eat or finish a conversation!

Just as everyone was finishing, Tom stood up at the head table, microphone in hand. "Could I have everyone's attention please?" The tent quickly quieted down for him and he cleared his throat. He, like Jack, hated public speaking but he was actually looking forward to this.

"First off I want to say a huge thank you to the Thatcher family for opening up their hearts and home here to not only my family but for all of us. This has been a truly special day. Secondly, I think it's only fair that today, on my big brother's wedding day that I send him off with a proper speech." Tom grinned mischievously, making everyone laugh. "Don't worry Jack, I won't say anything too embarrassing about you."

Jack hung his head. Lord only knew where Tom would go with this. Elizabeth just hugged him tight. She couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Jack's a good man. In fact he is one of the best I've ever known. When our dad passed away years ago he stepped up for Jesse and I. We've always looked up to him and have been very very grateful that he was in our lives. Mya, Ash, you two have an awesome Dad right here. And he loves you so much."

Both kids nodded enthusiastically. They knew it was true.

"When Jack was away on his last deployment it was pretty hard. He was away from the base for a while. Lots of long missions and sometimes we didn't hear from him for weeks at a time. Especially in the beginning. Then something changed. He seemed happy even. I thought maybe he'd met someone. So I, being the typical little brother, teased him about it and received little response. Until one day," Tom reached into his pants pocket. "I have here an email from Jack I'd like to read to you all. It says… "Hey Tom, You realize bugging me for answers when I'm thousands of miles away will get you nowhere right? LOL. But hey, I'm feeling generous tonight. I am in a good mood these days. It has a little to do with my job. Which I still love. I received an opportunity a little while back to be a penpal to a group of kids at a school back home. It's been great. The kids ask some of the funniest questions. But, as I'm sure you've guessed there's more to it than that. I've also been writing their teacher. She's a young woman about my age named Elizabeth. Now before you go all crazy, we're just friends. But I can't deny that I enjoy writing her. She's strong, not unlike Mom. She's a fighter. Due to life's circumstances she's had to be a single mom and from all I can gather she's great at it. She's funny, compassionate, and just amazing. I got her to send me a picture, she's beautiful. If luck is on my side, I hope to officially meet her one day. There's just something about her Tom. She's special."" Tom folded the email back up. I knew after reading this that my brother had it bad."

Everyone laughed as he walked over to Jack. Elizabeth was snuggled up against his side, each with a kid in their laps.

"I'm so glad you found each other. You make my brother the happiest I've ever seen him, Elizabeth. To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!"

Next Viola stood up and made her way over to Tom, taking the microphone from him. It was her turn now. She took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

"My turn now." She sighed with a smile. "Julie and I talked about this together. Giggling like little girls the whole time I'll have you know!" Everyone laughed. "What is there to say? Elizabeth, dear, we think the world of you. We're so happy you found someone who knows just how amazing you truly are. You deserve this."

Jack leaned over, kissing her temple softly.

"When I first heard about this soldier that my sister was writing I couldn't help but think of that old movie, An Officer and a Gentleman."" Everyone laughed. "We wondered if there would be this tall, dark, handsome man sweeping her off her feet. But then thinking more about it, that didn't sound like something that happened to our Elizabeth. We knew it would take a really good man to turn her head again. And we were right. Jack Thornton is no ordinary man.

"When I first met Jack at church his first Sunday home, he just fit right in. From that moment on I prayed for this day." Her tears began to flow. "Looking at the two of you now I can't wait to see what the Lord has in store for you. What adventures await you all. To Jack and Elizabeth, and my wonderful niece and nephew, we love you dearly! Now let's dance!"

Music began again and the dance filled as everyone of all ages started to dance. Jack and Elizabeth spent little time together over the next hour as they danced with the other guests. Bill was one of the first to steal a dance with Elizabeth, giving Abigail a chance with Jack. Then of course, Elizabeth's aunts wanted their chance at Jack.

Wynn was dancing with Elizabeth while his wife danced with Jack. "I think that husband of yours might be having a hard time leading when it comes to your aunt Elizabeth." Elizabeth giggled. "I know it's always a battle for me."

"He'll manage," she teased back.

"Yeah I'm sure." He smiled. "Your father told me the good news. It's all official. They're his now?"

"Yup. He's over the moon about it."

"I can see that. That dance with him and Mya got me crying, and I don't cry much."

Elizabeth giggled. "You know, Mya is kind of crazy about horses now. Think we could all come visit you next summer? If Jack can get off work?"

"Oh now, we'd love that! The ranch is always open for you!"

"Great!"

"Mind if I cut in?" Uncle James spoke. "My wife just stole your husband and I'm alone."

"Well, where's my wife then?" Wynn joked.

"She's talking to Julie and Tom."

"Alright then. Thanks for the dance, sweetheart." Wynn kisses his niece and went on his way.

Down by the lake, Charlotte stood watching as the sun was finishing making its descent behind the mountains. It had been a long day. A good one, but a long one just the same. Her heart was full, yet a part of her would always miss Tom. It hurt less than it used to, for which she was grateful. When he had been active in the service they would have talks, usually before each deployment about how, should the worst happen, he wanted her to move on and find love again. She never wanted that, though. Until now.

"Char?" Dale's soft voice floated through the air. "You want some company or do you need to be alone? Either is fine. Just wanted to check in." He had the sweetest smile. It warmed her heart and filled her with butterflies, something she only ever got from Tom.

"I needed a moment to myself, but that's over now. I'd love for you to join me." She held out her hand and he hurried to take it.

"This was some wedding. Jack's got himself quite the family, and one amazing gal."

"Yes, Lizzie is perfect for him." They both stood quietly taking in the scenery. "A lot changed today."

"So it has." He squeezed Charlotte's hand. "The whole picture thing made me realize I need to say something. I hope its not too soon or horrible timing. I told you I'd go slow and respect our past, and I am." Charlotte nodded, encouraging him along. He was never anything but respectful to her and Tom's memory, just as she was to him and the memory of his wife. "I love you, Charlotte. And your boys too. They're really something."

She smiled. She'd known this, he showed her in many little ways before, but it was still nice to hear it.

"I love you too, Dale. You're a wonderful man."

He leaned forward, kissing her cheek, letting his lips linger there.

"One more thing. We're still moving at our own pace, but, I was thinking, maybe we should start doing things more together now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking holidays and such."

"Oh!"

"If you're up for it."

"I am." She smiled. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Great." He let out a breath he'd been holding. "You know, the family ranch holds a big dance for the harvest every year."

"I remember. We use to go as teens."

He nodded. "We show off the horses and there's a big farmer's market and fall festival and everything. My kids come home for it when they can. I was thinking maybe we invite Jack and the kids, the boys and their families too. It could be fun. Start a, um, a new family tradition."

"I think… that sounds perfect, Dale."

….

Back on the dance floor Grace was enjoying a dance with her new son-in-law. As they chatted about this and that, she just happened to mention that young Becky was itching to get a dance with him.

"Me, why?"

Grace laughed, "Oh Jack, you're a hunk. You could make an old lady like me blush!"

"If you say so." He shrugged, a little embarrassed.

When the dance was over, and Elizabeth was busy dancing with Lee, Jack walked over to where Becky was sitting helping with the little kids.

"Hey, Becky. I seem to be in need of a dance partner for this next song. Think you can help me?"

"Me? I.. um.. Yeah!"

"Great!"

On the other side of the dance floor Elizabeth giggled in Lee's arms. "My husband's making Becky's night."

"Huh?" Lee turned around to see what she was talking about. "Ha! And Jules is getting a picture for her. You know that's ending up on Instagram tonight."

"Oh yeah. He'll break the internet when it comes to her high school friends, for sure!" They laughed.

Lee watched her closely as she watched him. "I'm happy for you, Bethie."

"Everyone keeps saying that." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, we mean it. You deserve this. Every single ounce of happiness that you feel and then some."

"Thank you, Lee. You were there for me for some of the most difficult times over the past few years. I will never forget that. You are an amazing "big brother.""

"I'm glad I could be there. I still just wish…"

"No. No regrets, Lee. No looking back. This, everything you see here, is exactly what I want. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Of course. You're absolutely right, Mrs. Thornton." Lee spun her around making her laugh. It was just like when they were kids and she and her sisters would make him play prince and the princess. You'd think he would have hated it, but not really. He loved those sisters dearly. Looking back he figured the Thatcher sisters were great practice for his life with Rosie.

After a little while longer of dancing and cake, the reception was winding down. Elizabeth was back in Jack's arms where she belonged, slowly swaying to a Michael Buble song with her head resting on his shoulder, listening to the beating of his heart. Asher was sitting in Charlotte's lap, half asleep from all the excitement while Mya was enjoying yet another dance with Dale.

"Good party, babe?" Jack asked, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled him close. "Just perfect."

"I'm glad." He looked back over at Asher. "Should we stay and tuck the kids into bed before we leave tonight?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "You're really going to miss them, aren't you?"

"I will. I'm really excited about us getting our time though. That's important."

"Yes, very important." She leaned in slightly letting her lips move softly along his neck, fanning a flame that had been burning all day long. "I think we should take tonight for ourselves. If we do their bedtime, one book will turn into two and then another and another and they'll never want us to leave. We need to just be us tonight. It will be okay."

He knew she was right. "Okay. Let's say goodnight to them soon and get on to our honeymoon. I'm ready to be alone with my wife."

"Let's go!"

They walked over to tell Viola their plan. She was more than supportive. She and Lionel had already discussed not allowing Jack and Elizabeth to do the kids bedtimes anyway. They stood close by while Jack and Elizabeth talked the plan over with the kids.

"I don't like it!" Mya pouted. "We just became a family! Like for reals!"

"Sweetheart, we talked about this before. You knew about this."

"But that was before!"

"Before what, angel?" Jack asked.

"Before it was happening!"

Jack picked her up in his arms. "I love you, Mya, you know that, but it's important for Mommy and Daddy to have some time just us for now. Then we will back and all be together, I promise."

"What can you do away without us that's more fun than with us?" she struck the Thatcher woman pose.

Jack turned to Elizabeth and whispered, "I'm not sure how to answer that last question…"

She gave a soft laugh. "I got this. Mya, sweetie, This is a very important time for Mommy and Daddy. I need you to be a big girl and great big sister for Asher with this, okay?"

She looked back and forth between her parents. Then to her brother, who was mostly asleep. "You okay with this, Asher?"

"Mya stays with me and you come back? Both of you?" he asked.

"Yeah, bud, that's the deal."

"Okay. I be fine."

"What do you say, Mya?" Elizabeth gave her a pleading looking.

"Alright, Mommy. I'll be good."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Jesse jogged up to them, "Rumor has it you two are itching to get out of here!"

"Just about." Jack said, standing up.

"I'll go pull your car around and get Clara and the gals in place."

"In place for what?" Jack asked.

"Your send off!" Jesse ran back off.

"Our send off?" Jack turned to Elizabeth. "What send off?"

"You know, when people line up on either side and the bride and groom run through a bunch of bubbles or birdseed or sparklers or something."

"Oh. So what are we doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't remember making a decision…. I guess we'll find out."

As they all walked over, Viola was the first to think about it, "I think I heard Charlotte came up with something."

"Oh… this should be interesting…"

Sure enough, Charlotte and the rest of Jack's family were busy handing out little white cowbells with the couple's names and wedding date on them. The plan was to ring them as they ran through down the line.

"Oh, that is going to be so loud…." Jack groaned.

Elizabeth was laughing. "Where did they come up with this?"

"Family tradition… Old farm thing, I think."

"Why didn't we do that with Jesse and Clara then?"

"Jesse said no… and I forgot about it… until now." They laughed.

"Come on Jack, our honeymoon awaits!"

"Yes it does!"

Julie brought Mya and Asher down to the start of the line to their parents. "Okay, kiddos, it's time. Say goodnight so Mommy and Daddy can get on their fairytale way."

Jack and Elizabeth knelt down in front of their kids, giving them each the biggest hugs and kisses.

"We'll talk to you every day, okay?"

"Okay!" They both said.

"Love you, Mama, love you, Daddy!" Asher said, kissing them both.

Mya wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's neck, "I love you so much, Daddy! Thank you for choosing me and Asher!"

Jack's eyes filled with tears. "Always, angel, you'll always be my little girl!"

When it was time, Mya and Asher along with the rest of the kids led the way by running down the line ringing cowbells. Elizabeth and Jack followed laughing their hearts out. When they reached the end the line, Jack took her in his arms, dipped her backward for one more public kiss, getting a loud roar and ring of cowbells from the crowd.

"Are you ready for a little private celebration, Mrs. Thornton?"

"You have no idea, Mr. Thornton! Ready to tell me where we're heading?"

"Come with me and see." Taking her hand, he led her off to their honeymoon.


	38. Just Us

Moonlight fluttered through the trees as the Thornton's drove down the windy, quiet dirt road. They'd left the Thatcher's lake house and driven past the resort. Instead of heading back towards town, Jack turned at the fork in the road to head back up around the other side of the lake.

"So, we're staying around here?" Elizabeth asked, still trying to figure out her husband's plans.

"For tonight, yes. We'll be here on the other side of the lake so it's pretty private. Then I have something different planned for us tomorrow." He grinned, revealing nothing else yet. A few minutes later he pulled in down a long dirt drive to a cabin nestled right on the edge of the beautiful lake. The cabin was lit up as if someone had recently been there.

"Here we are." Sensing the question coming, Jack spoke up. "I had Shane and Faith come out here earlier and get a few things set for us." Jack said turning off the car.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They were the only ones I trusted with the information," he grinned. She reached for her door. "Wait, allow me." He hurried out of the car and around to her side to open her door.

"Look at you, always such a gentleman." She smiled, taking his extended hand. "You might spoil me with this treatment."

"Well, I'll try." He pulled her into his arms, spinning around to lean his back against the car so not to get her dress dirty. He needed to feel her close. The little distance that had been between them on the short drive over was too much. "Have I told you how amazing you've looked tonight?"

"You may have mentioned it a time or two," she flirted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to press her form against him. The whole drive over all she could think about was this, their time together alone as a newly married couple. All they needed to focus on now was each other. She caught a look in Jack's eyes just then in the moonlight. It was new, more intense than the looks he'd given her before. "What?" she whispered.

"I just… I can't believe this really happened. You're really my wife," he leaned in lightly brushing his lips against hers, fanning the fire in between each phase as he continued to speak. "My beautiful… smart… amazing… wife."

He didn't want to rush things tonight, but to take it slow and enjoy their time. Each time he looked at his bride however, he wondered just how possible that would be.

"I had to keep telling myself to keep driving and not just pull over and kiss you senseless," he laughed, distracting himself a bit.

"Well, we're here now," she whispered. Without letting another moment pass she leaned in, pressing her body against his harder and kissing his full lips with all the love and desire she too was feeling. She had never felt such a strong desire for anyone before. Ever. It was like a lightning storm on a hot summer's day. Not a soul was around. For once there was no reason to hold back. She was his, he was her's.

Elizabeth pulled at the vest covering Jack's chest, causing a laugh to slip past his lips. Nudging her back slightly, he lifted her up in his arms.

"Let's move this party indoors, shall we?" With a giggle and a nod, she agreed. She nuzzled his neck as he moved, making it all he could do to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other to get to the door. "Oh, Elizabeth…." he hissed. "You're killing me, babe."

That didn't stop her, nor did he want it too. He climbed the steps of the cabin, halting when he reached the door.

"Elizabeth, the key's in my back pocket. Can you, um, grab it… " He laughed nervously, burying his head in her neck as he held her. She giggled at his antics.

"Oh, sure." Dropping one hand back into his pocket she took hold of the key. "Got it." Jack bent his knees slightly making it easier for Elizabeth to unlock the door, not wanting to put her down till they were inside the cabin.

Hearing the click of the unlocked door, she turned the knob as Jack twisted his body to push it open, quickly closing it with his body once they were inside.

He carried Elizabeth to the center of living room before placing her back on her feet. His hands never left her body as he spun her around to face him again. The need for their lips to touch again already was too strong. "Oh, Elizabeth, I love you."

"I love you too, Ja..." She was cut off by his kiss, gripping her arms softly as he drew her in deeper.

Never in his life had he felt the need to be so close to someone as he did right now. His lungs burned, angry at him for the air he was depriving them of. It occurred to him she might feel like that too. Wanting to take care of her, he pulled back.

Breathlessly, she gazed up at her husband. Thankful for the chance to catch her breath, maybe regain some of the feeling in her knees again. She grinned at the thought. That kiss, it had been like nothing she had ever experienced before. She couldn't wait for more. Needing to distract herself for a bit, she focused on her breathing as she moved about, exploring the cabin.

"Jack, this place is amazing!" She walked around taking it all in. The little cabin had a large open living room which led into the kitchen and dining area with one bedroom just off the living room through a set of double doors. Through those doors she could see a large 4 poster king size bed covered with fluffy throw pillows. The whole place was beautifully decorated, giving Elizabeth a very relaxed feeling. "This is perfect."

"Just wait till you see the hot tub out back," he said, lighting a few candles around the cabin.

She turned back to face him, one eyebrow raised with a smirk. "Oh really? That could fun. You did say it was private here."

"Very private. There's not another cabin for 1/2 mile in each direction."

Elizabeth giggled. "Well done, Mr. Thornton. This really is perfect."

"You deserve it." He stepped towards her, holding her close once again.

"No, _WE_ deserve it, babe." She reached up, loosening his tie just enough to slip it over his head. She caught his intense gaze again. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. She was thinking about it too. That, and more.

Nervously, she twisted his tie in her hands as she turned to place it on the back of the armchair nearest her.

Jack slid his hands along her hips, pulling her back against his chest. The scent of her perfume filled his senses, overwhelming him yet again.

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?"

She shrugged. "You, me, our future."

He smiled. "It's going to be great." His lips found their way to her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh there, sending shivers down her spine. "Our family is going to have a good, happy life."

"We will…" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Jack as his lips continued their advance. Her legs felt more like jelly, and she was thankful for his strength to lean on. "Jack!" she gasped, as she felt the zipper of her dress being released.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Mrs. Thornton."

"I might have some idea," she teased back at a whisper, thinking about how he was making her feel at that moment. She had packed something special for the night, something for him. But right now she didn't care. It would still be special tomorrow. She wasn't putting a stop to what was happening right now for anything in the world.

With her dress now loosely hanging on her shoulders, she turned back to face Jack. Taking in a breath, she refocused on him and began undoing the rest of the buttons of his vest. Once it rested open against his chest, she moved on to his dress shirt.

Jack watched her, trying with all that was in him to stand still and keep air moving in and out of his lungs. She looked so intense. _"She is honestly the sexiest thing I've ever seen… and she's my wife. Mine…"_ He thought with a grin.

When she bit her lip again he felt himself losing all resolve. "Let me help," he hastily spoke, yanking free his still tucked dress shirt and pulling it over his head.

The whole display caused Elizabeth to giggle uncontrollably. Yup, he was just as ready as she was for this.

"What are you laughing at?" He grinned, pulling her against his bare chest. "Something about this funny to you?"

"Maybe a little." They both smiled in amusement as they held each other. "I want this Jack. I want you."

"I want you, too, Elizabeth. No doubt about it." Jack's gaze fell slightly, noticing just how much more exposed she was now that her dress hung so loose on her shoulders. Gripping the fabric on either side of her hips and began slowly pulling it toward the floor, never taking his eyes away from hers.

Her hands roamed over the perfectly sculpted muscles covering his chest. She'd never felt anything so incredible. Such perfection. Suddenly, self-consciousness hit her like a brick. "Jack, wait." She pulled back. Grabbing her dress and pulling upwards, she covered herself.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jack was suddenly very concerned as he ran his hand up and down her arms.

"I have kids."

And now he was completely confused. "Right… I've met them remember?" He gave a little laugh. "In fact, I adopted them remember?"

"I know." Now she felt completely silly. "That's not what I meant."

"Alright, babe. What did you mean?" Jake looked at her and smiled, love and support exuding.

"What I mean is, I'm different. I look different." She gestured to herself. "I gave birth twice. So my body… well, it's just not what it used to be and it may not compare to anything you've…" She sighed heavily as she lost her words. "I just don't want you to..."

Jack decided to cut in. "You don't want me to what? Be disappointed in what I see? Oh, Elizabeth. My beautiful, amazing, Elizabeth…" He pulled and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft tender kiss on the cheek, and lips. "I could never be anything short of amazed by you. Please believe that."

She nodded, knowing he meant every word.

"May I?" he whispered. She let go, allowing him to lower the dress once again. Elizabeth swore her heart was about to thump right out of her chest, and yet there Jack stood. Seeming perfectly calm. She swallowed hard as the cool summer night air hit more and more of her skin as her dress made its way to the floor.

Jack helped her to step out it and in one smooth effortless movement he pulled Elizabeth to sit on his lap in the plush armchair nearby. Running his fingers over every soft tender inch of her.

"This sexy, beautiful body right here, this is the body is that brought Mya and Asher into the world. It's the body that holds the heart and soul that loves me, and that I love with everything that I am. How can I not love that?"

Tears formed, but did not fall at his words. "I love you. How'd I get so lucky?"

"Trust me. I'm the lucky one here." His lips found her ear, a place he knew she loved feeling his affections. The tightened grip on his shoulders and the intoxicating moan that passed her lips made it clear the feeling was very mutual.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you, Jarrick Thornton. I'm so glad I'm your wife."

"Same here." He grinned. "Are we okay?"

"Yes. We're better than okay." She stood up off his lap, two of her slender fingers intertwined with his strong ones and began leading him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked playfully.

"I'm taking my husband to bed. I think it's time, don't you?"

Jack rushed behind her, lifting her to cradle her in his arms. "Oh yeah babe, it's time."

…..

An hour later, with the moon high in the night sky, Jack and Elizabeth lay in each others arms. Both were awake, just soaking in the new closeness they shared as husband and wife. Their time together had been beyond compare. They took their time. Slowly discovering and learning about each other as they became one.

Jack rolled to his side, propping himself up on one arm to see Elizabeth.

"Hey there, handsome," she whispered up at him.

"Hi." He leaned in kissing her nose with a quick kiss.

"Are you happy?"

"Is that a trick question?" Jack teased. "Trust me, I'm more than happy." Suddenly he worried she wasn't. "Why do you ask? Are you happy?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his body back down on top of hers. "Ridiculously."

The way she kissed him made Jack grateful he was laying down. He would have been nothing more than a puddle on the floor had he not been.

Feeling her body wrapped around his made him feel as if he was in heaven. Such peace flowed through him and yet he felt the torment of wanting everything all over again. His love for her was as grand as the mountains.

When he rolled back again on his back, she went with him, nestling onto his chest. She loved the sound of his strong beating heart. He welcomed her closeness as he wrapped his arms around her form, holding it firmly against him.

"It's pretty getting late." Jack started, kissing her forehead. "Should we sleep?"

"We could. I'm not really that sleepy though."

"Me either. I kind of like watching you right now."

Elizabeth giggled. "Well, you mentioned a hot tub?"

"I did, didn't I?" He grinned. "That could be fun. It's cooled off a lot too." Jack thought to himself for a moment. "You wait here."

"Where are you going?" She giggled as he jumped out of bed.

"You'll see." He kissed her lips, going deeper than he initially intended. "Don't go anywhere."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." She watched him grab a pair of shorts and hurry off. Resting her head back against the pillow she relaxed, thinking about their day. Suddenly with Jack out of the room, she missed him. She shook her head at the thought. He couldn't have been far. How could she possibly miss him already?

She slid out of bed toward her suitcase to grab her silk robe. Wrapping it around herself and turned to go find her husband.

"All set." Jack called out from the doorway. "Where were you going?

"To find you. I got lonely." She shrugged.

"Well, come with me." He held out his hand.

"Shouldn't we get out swimsuits?"

Jack grinned. "We're a good ½ a mile away from anyone at a private cabin in the middle of the night. I think we'll be just fine."

"Oh," she smiled, feeling her cheeks burn red.

"But only if you're comfortable. That matters more than anything."

She smiled and took his hand. He was right, they'd would be all alone out there. "Let's go."

He led her outside to the spacious back deck that overlooked the lake. The moon was full and the stars were shining bright, casting a beautiful light over the water. A small speaker was set on the railing playing music from Jack's phone. On a small table next to the hot tub sat two glasses of champagne and a plate of cheese, crackers, and strawberries that Jack had prepared earlier that day.

"You outdid yourself, hubby."

Jack shrugged. "I wanted to take care of you. Besides, this was the plan before we got carried away before."

"Any regrets?"

"Oh no. Never. Actually this is better. Now we can sit and relax and just enjoy it together. If we had done this before I think I would have at least been too focused on what was to come." He had a boyish look of guilt on his face, making her laugh.

"I get it. I was eager too. We'd waited so long."

"At least it felt like it." Jack laughed. "I haven't even been back from my deployment a year."

"Oh wow, that's true." Now Elizabeth laughed. "Whatever. We waited our lives for each other. It was time." They wrapped their arms around each other.

"And now we're together."

"Forever."

"Just as it should be."

After a number of sweet, yet passion filled kisses and a few slow dances in the moonlight, they made their way into the water. Jack climbed in first, steadying himself before helping Elizabeth. They took seats, near each other, intertwining their legs.

They eased into their new closeness, enjoying the smoothness of conversation they had been blessed with. They were each other's best friend. At the end of the day that was what they treasured most of all. The romance and sexiness of it was nothing to snuff at, however.

"I could get used to this." Elizabeth moaned, rested her head back. "We've missed out on so many romantic moments. You've been so wonderful just jumping into our life as a family man. You've never complained."

"I've never had anything to complain about. I fell in love with all of you. Plain and simple. I do think we need to try to make the most of this honeymoon together before we go back to the kids."

"I think you're right. We need to take in all the kisses, and sweet alone moments, morning delights."

"And watching your stroll around in next to nothing." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, that too." She giggled. "Around the kids that does not happen. But our door does have a lock now."

"It does?"

"Yup. I put it in myself."

"Perfect. I won't say it will be easy, or that at times I won't wish that we could be more like this, but I want our life as it is, Elizabeth. You me and the kids. I wouldn't want it any other way. Please never forget that."

"I won't. I couldn't. Your love for them is so clear. Jack, you made the wedding so special for them. I can't ever tell you how much that meant to me."

"You don't need to, babe." He brought her hand to his lips, then pulled her onto his lap. "Ah I like this song. It's a fun one."

"I met a girl?"

"Yup. It make me think of you."

"You've said that about a lot of songs tonight."

"It's true. I can't help it."

"Well… will you sing this one to me?"

"Yeah? You want me to?"

She nodded, "I love the sound of your voice."

"As you wish, my dear." He kissed her cheek and began singing softly along with the music, just loud enough to be heard over the hum of the jets in the tub.

" _She don't laugh at everything but when she does the planet swings around her_

 _She don't step on sidewalks seams, her teenage boyfriends all still dream about her_

 _She don't need the glitter of the Vegas' lights,_

 _She blow a kiss and leave it spinning' like a tilt-a-whirl_

 _I met a girl_

 _She made me smile, she made me wait_

 _She crossed the street, she crossed my heart_

 _She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, she let me up_

 _I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues_

 _The way she moves is changing my whole world_

 _I met a girl_

 _The sunshine waits for her to wake up, she's a ponytail no make-up saturday_

 _'Cause she don't need umbrellas in the summer rain, she could catch the eye of a hurricane_

 _In blue jeans and pearls_

 _I met a girl…._

 _She made me smile, she made me wait_

 _She crossed the street, she crossed my heart_

 _She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, she let me up_

 _I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues_

 _The way she moves is changing my whole world_

 _I met a girl…."_

"I could listen to you sing… all night." she yawned.

Jack chuckled. "Are you falling asleep?"

"I'm just relaxed. And so very happy."

"Come on, let's go curl up in bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I like the idea of falling asleep in each others arms."

"That does sound… perfect." she yawned again.

After tidying up outside and blowing out every last candle, they crawled into the comfy bed. Wrapping his strong arms around her he pulled her in close to his chest.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Thornton."

"Goodnight, Mr. Thornton."


	39. The Honeymoon Begins

The Honeymoon Begins

The sun was already over the mountains when Jack woke the next morning. Immediately feeling the presence of the gold band on his ring finger, he smiled.

"It wasn't a dream. Thank goodness it wasn't a dream."

He rolled over to embrace his wife but found no one. Just a piece a paper where her body should have been.

" _Morning handsome._

 _Join me on the deck for coffee, when you wake up._

 _Love you!"_

"Gladly." He grinned and he climbed out of bed.

Pulling on his shorts he walked out into the kitchen. There she was, sitting outside with her long slender legs pulled up against her chest in a big Adirondack chair, a blanket wrapped around her body with the most peaceful look of contentment Jack had ever seen on her face. She was simply breathtaking.

He hurried back to the room, grabbing the velvet bag his mother had given him the day before. Now was the perfect time to give it to her.

Heading back out to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined her.

"The morning light looks beautiful on you." His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He wondered where she had been. She seemed to have traveled deep in thought, but happy to be back in the present with him.

"You look pretty handsome yourself. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Turns out I sleep better with you next to me."

"Go figure?" She teased. "I think I did too. I can't remember ever sleeping so well."

"Oh yeah? Good to hear."

He pulled her up out of the seat just for a moment so he could slide in behind her in the oversized chair. Elizabeth adjusted the blanket so it was now over both of them. Preferring to be up against Jack's bare skin than to have the blanket between them.

"You know, you could have woken me." Jack spoke softly before kissing her warm flesh.

"I know, but you looked so peaceful. I knew you needed sleep."

She wasn't wrong. Jack had spent every morning up till now either waking early for work, or waking even earlier to drive over to see Elizabeth and the kids. He couldn't remember the last time he just slept in. They were both so grateful to have those days behind them.

"Well, thank you." He kissed her temple. "Any word from the kids?"

"Viola texted a bit ago. They were up at the crack of dawn and have now both had breakfast. Dale and your Mom are taking the kids fishing this morning with my uncle Wynn later."

"Oh, that will be fun."

"It will be. Apparently Mya asked again this morning what we did last night that we had to leave for."

Jack laughed so loud that it echoed across the lake.

"Well, glad Vi's there to answer it this time."

"Same here. Though apparently Martin in his "I'm the oldest" wisdom, said "I bet it's the stuff that gets you more siblings.""

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Not that he knows anything more than that. He's only 7 after all."

"Wow. Kids." Jack chuckled. "We should call them before we head out today though."

"We can do that." She snuggled into her husband's embrace, enjoying the soft warmth of him that surrounded her. "You know, you still haven't told me what our plans are for the day or the week for that matter. Care to share anything?"

"Hmmm." Jack hugged her tightly against his hard chest. "Right now my plan is to sit here with my gorgeous wife in this skimpy little robe of hers."

She giggled as his hands slipped just slightly within the silky fabric. "Anything else?"

"Maybe thank God that I somehow convinced you to marry me." He began kissing her neck. One of his favorite things to do. She squirmed away slightly causing Jack to place his arm that was resting on her thigh around her waist to hold her firmly in place against him, while the other grated lightly up her leg. She arched her back, desire filling her.

"Sounds… distracting… and wonderful," she whispered. "Then what?"

"I could take you back inside. Show you what I would have done this morning had you been laying there with me when I woke up." The heat of his breath against her skin as he spoke made her skin crawl in the best possible way.

"Hmm, would that be something like what you did last night?" she asked, playing along with this new game of theirs.

"Yeah, did you like that?"

"Very much." She moaned as his hands glided over her. His touch felt amazing. It was hard for her to form the rest of the words, because her thoughts weren't traveling farther than the bed just inside. She braced herself by placing her hands firmly on his thighs on either side of her.

"I think you're just trying to distract me though…"

"Trust me Mrs. Thornton, you're the one distracting me. Have been pretty much since we starting writing each other months ago."

"Really?" She asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear. "It only got worse when we met in person and I was able to confirm how amazing you were."

Elizabeth arched her neck to kiss him breathless. "Okay…" she gasped, trying to regain her composure from their kiss. "So, what about... the rest of the week?"

"You really want to know huh?" He laughed as she nodded. "I guess it's only fair now." He turned her to face him, her legs straddling his sides. "If you really want to know more than finishing this…" She playfully whacked his arm. "When we finish here we'll pack up and head to the docks."

"The docks?"

He grinned, she looked completely confused. "Yup. I'm taking you on an extended, slightly different version of the trip I promised you back before Mya got sick. You know the one where I was going to propose?"

"Really!" she bounced a little in his lap.

"Yup! We're going to sail up the coast to the coast of Maine and stay in a romantic little cottage off the beach."

"Oh Jack, that sounds heavenly."

"Its pretty private too. An old war buddy of mine, his family own property out there and they think they owe me a favor."

"They think?"

Jack laughed, "My buddy, Cam, thinks I saved his life or some crazy thing like that. When we got home he told his family and now they think it too. Anyway, they'd love for us to use the place and I'm happy to take them up on the offer for this."

"Sounds like a dream vacation."

"It will be. You deserve it, babe. I want this week to be one you'll remember forever. One you can look back on and it will always bring a smile to your face."

"Jack, you don't need to worry. I am completely and passionately in love with you. Yesterday, last night, and this week are all going down in the history books."

Suddenly Jack remembered the item he was carrying with him. "Speaking of history, I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yup." Elizabeth adjusted herself to sit sideways in his lap as he reached to pull out the velvet bag. Opening it Jack pulled out a small silver locket. The front had a fancy calligraphy "T" engraved in it. "This has been in my family for generations. It's been given to the woman who marries the firstborn Thornton son, and it's yours till the day you give it to the next generation's Thornton bride." He placed it in his wife's hand.

"It's beautiful. I think I remember seeing your mother wearing this some."

"Yeah, she did. Open it."

She looked up and him and did as he instructed. Elizabeth gasped at what she saw inside. On the right side was a picture of Mya and Asher and on the other side was a picture of her and Jack. Her family.

"I love this. I'll treasure it."

"I know you will. Just like my mom did."

Nodding slowly, she smiled. "Can you put this on me? I'd like to wear it."

"Of course."

"I love it. Not too big, not too heavy." She kissed his lips longingly. "How often did your mom wear it?"

"Quite a bit."

"You sure she's okay passing it along?"

"Yes, excited even. Especially to you."

"Alright. Maybe we should replace it. Give her something special to wear with a picture of you and your brother. Or maybe the kids?"

"She'd love that. We can look for something we when get back."

"Perfect!"

A small laugh passed Jack's lips. "Just think, one day you'll be giving it to Asher to give to his bride-to-be just like my mom did me."

"Asher? That's okay? Even though he wasn't Thornton born…"

"Technicality. He's my son. Mom already assumed it will be his as I do. I know my dad wouldn't mind and my grandparents certainly wouldn't have cared. They all would have loved him like I do. I have no doubt."

She reached up to caress his slightly stubbled face. "Thank you Jack. For choosing me, loving me and our children like this." She looked down at the locket. "I wish I had something as special to give you."

"You already gave me everything I could ask for. I have you and I have the kids. That's all I want. Trust me. My heart is overflowing right now."

Spinning back around, straddling his hips, Elizabeth gazed into Jack's eyes, seeing all the love and wonder in his that she had in her own. Lowering her lips just to the corner of his mouth she teasing him. She could feel his every muscle tighten underneath her as her mouth began to move further away from his jawline.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered. She ignored his plea and continued on. Two could play at this game, he thought to himself, sliding his hand under the fabric of her robe, touching her bare skin.

"Oh!" She gasped, before biting her lip. His hands felt like hot coals on her skin. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He spoke, into her neck in between kisses.

"Take me back to bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

…..

A little while later, a little more exhausted, but happier than he ever remembered, Jack laid wrapped up in his wife's arms and in the soft sheets of the large king size bed, wondering why on earth he decided to sail away the day after the wedding. If he'd chosen the next day they could have stayed right where they were. They'd waited so long to share themselves like this, and it was more than worth it. Time seemed to stand still for them. Jack felt like he was truly given a most precious gift with Elizabeth's love. He would never take it for granted, but cherish and keep it safe. She was his to guard, to protect, to honor. He was in complete awe of her.

He laid there in a daze as Elizabeth's slender finger traced figure-eights along his chest muscle. His eyes were closed but he knew already how she must have looked. She was most likely resting with her head leaning against her other hand, watching him. Her eyes slightly glazed from all they'd just experienced together. A few wayward curls may have even danced their way in front of her gorgeous face.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, seeing him smile.

"You."

"What about me?"

"I was imagining how you look right now." Jack slowly opened one eye. "I was right."

She shook her head at him, adjusting herself so she was perched directly over him and smiled down at him. "Do we really have to leave here today?"

"I was thinking the same thing. But it will be okay. It will just be us out on the water, then again at the cottage."

"Oh alright."

Jack laughed. "I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She rested her head down on his shoulder. Her hands ran down his side. As she did this, she caught the raised skin of his scar on one side. The scar that nearly cost her everything. She expelled a harsh, shaky breath.

"Sweetheart?" Jack held her tight. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about before. When you were shot."

"Yikes. Don't think about that. Especially right now. We're finally married." He held up her left hand as if to remind her.

"I know but Jack, I came so close to losing you then. Not just because of that gunman, but more because of my own fears." She pushed herself up on her arms to look him in the eyes. "I can't believe I almost gave all this up. To think for even a moment that I could give you up."

"I wouldn't have let you," his voice was soft yet serious.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head as she spoke.

"I mean, I already loved you too much. You and the kids. I would have fought for you every day, forever." He said it so matter of factly. But it was true. "You were the missing piece of the puzzle Elizabeth. My life doesn't work without you. I knew you'd come around."

"You of so much faith," she grinned.

Jack laughed, effectively moving them even closer together. "I had to have faith. The future I wanted depended on you," he whispered into her ear before rolling them over and loving her completely and passionately again.

…

Across the lake at the Thatcher's lake house, Julie sat on the patio with a very patient Mya on a little stool in front of her. Once the group had returned from their little fishing trip, she had asked her aunt for a dutch braid. So while the other kids were busy running around playing in the yard, Julie and Mya sat up in the shade sipping lemonade and doing hair.

Julie looked up from her handy work every now and then to watch Tom as he rolled around on the grass with Asher. Tom had decided to stick around with Julie an extra day or so rather than head back into the city with Jesse and Clara. She was thrilled at first, but now there was a part of her that was worried about how serious they were getting.

She loved Tom, at least she thought she did. She'd never been in love before. No one ever stuck around long enough for her to really figure out if it was real love or not. She was pretty sure what she was feeling now was something resembling more what her sisters felt for the men in their lives and not anything close to what she felt for those chumps she'd dated in the past. That scared the living daylights out of her though.

"Auntie Julie, Uncle Tom is silly." Mya laughed as she watched him pick up her younger brother and lift him up over his shoulder.

"Yes, he really is."

"He's a lot like my daddy I think. What do you think?"

"You think he's like your daddy?" Julie looked down at Mya.

"Yeah. He's funny, sweet, and cute. A little shorter though." She shrugged. "You like him right?"

"Well yes. I mean, we're friends of course."

"I thought so. That's good."

"Okay, all done, deary. Go play." Julie was eager to bring this conversation to a halt.

"Thank you, Auntie Julie! I'm going down to the playhouse!"

"Okay! Have fun!"

Viola sneaked up behind Julie just as Mya ran off. A lemonade in one hand and a knowing smile on her face. "Just friends, huh?"

Julie jumped sky high. "Goodness you scared me! Give a girl a little warning will you?!"

"Sorry! I just couldn't help but overhear. So fess up. What's with the lie you told our sweet little niece?"

"No lie. Just… not sure what to say is all."

"Sure…"

"Don't give me that!"

"What?" Viola laughed.

"The, "I'm the big sister and I know everything look.""

"Well I am your big sister and I do know a lot. Like how you and Tom are not "just friends," for one. So why tell Mya that? You know she could very well repeat that to Beth, Jack or even Tom?"

"So? She's just a kid."

"Who repeats everything. Trust me."

Julie sighed. "I'm hopeless in relationships. I haven't had one that's worked out well. Not one."

"So? You only need one." Viola gave a playful nudge. "Your other boyfriends were jerks anyway. No one was ever good enough for you. Tom is different."

"He's Jack's brother."

"Yes, but he's always been Jack's brother. If you're thinking of calling it off now for that reason it's a little late." She shot her another look. "You want to know what I think?" Julie said nothing, so she just continued. "I think you see how happy Elizabeth is. You see Tom for who he really is. A good man, with a good job, a nice place to live. I heard he moved into Jack's old place and is done having roommates and all that. You see what you're life could be and you're scared."

"Well look at you Sherlock, you got it." Julie laughed. "So what do I do?"

"Face them, Julie. But at your own pace. Whatever that is. You like dating Tom, right?"

They both looked over as Tom and Asher were laying on the grass with tthir hands behind their heads looking up at the sky. Julie giggled at the adorable sight. They looked identical.

"Cloud gazing. Tom and I did this on a date to the park when we babysat Mya and Asher. I guess when they were little, their dad would do this with them. It's a very fond memory of his."

"So he does it with them, huh?" She nodded. "He's a good one, Jules."

"I know he is. I do love him… I just don't know that I'm where you guys all are yet, that's all."

"And you don't have to be. Just don't throw away a future with him. That's all I ask. Because I know you. You aren't ready now, but you could be any day. It might be a week or a year. Time will tell." She patted her sister's leg and was off, leaving her with much to think about.

…...

Back at the cabin, once Jack and Elizabeth managed to get their day started, they packed up their things and tidied up around the cabin. Once they were about ready to head out, they sat outside to call the kids. Mya was excited to tell them all about how "Pop" Dale, as they had started calling him, had come with Grandma Charlotte and taken them fishing. Dale helped Asher with his fishing pole, just like Jack had before and Mya did just a little on her own but mostly fished with Charlotte or Wynn. Jack was encouraged to hear it had gone well for everyone.

Both kids already missed their parents and were counting down the days till they'd be together at home again. Thankfully between all the family members, enough fun things were planned out for them that they would been so busy and there would be plenty of distractions.

After their phone call, Jack loaded up the car with the rest of their belongings to head to the docks for their trip. He couldn't wait to get back out on the water. The hot late summer's air with just the right amount of wind made for a perfect sailing day. This would be a trip to remember.

"How late are we now?" Elizabeth asked as she brought the last of their things out to the car.

Jack's face lit up with a mischievous grin as he saw her wearing a swimsuit with a green wrapped skirt that came down just around her knees and one of the tank tops she'd received at her shower. The one with the criss-cross backs.

"Only about an hour but that's ok. The schedule was more of a suggestion than a rule."

"No one's waiting on us in Maine?"

"Not really. Cam said someone from his family is always around the port town, so whenever we get in we should be able to find someone. If not, we can spend the evening on the boat comfortably."

"Oh okay. So we can just relax?"

"Yup," he grinned. "Just relax, babe." He lifted her suitcase into the back of the car. "I think that's everything. You ready to sail away?"

"With you? More than anything!"

He stepped closer playing with the straps of her tank top. "Is that a new bathing suit under there? I'm not sure I've seen it before."

"You haven't. No one has actually." She laughed. "I'm not sure I'm that uncomfortable with anyone other that you seeing it really."

Jack's eyes got really wide. "Let's get going then! Places to go, things to see!"


	40. Honeymoon Part 2

Honeymoon Part 2

On the way to the docks, the newlyweds stopped at a small market to grab food for the trip, planning on having a cozy picnic lunch on the boat while they sailed to Maine.

"So what do you think of more of like what we had last night? Strawberries, crackers, salami, cheese…"

"Sounds yummy." She slid past him, kissing his cheek. "What would you like to drink? Iced teas?"

"Sure." Jack was already yearning for her again. Feeling Elizabeth's fingers tickle their way down his back as she moved away from him toward the drink cooler didn't help.

Jack walked down the cookie aisle, grabbing a bag of Oreos, one of Elizabeth's weaknesses and some granola bars.

They bought their goodies and continued their drive to the docks. Once they arrived, Jack parked up on the hill where they had parked when he came with Mya and Asher not long before. The memories of that first trip and the second where they shared the news of their engagement came flooding back, bringing a smile to his face.

"What should I do to help us get going?" Elisabeth asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Not much." Jack grabbed their bags. "Just come down and look beautiful."

"Oh, like this?" She struck a playful pose.

"Yes, just like that." With a kiss they walked down to the boat. Jack hopped on first, tossing their things in the little cabin.

"Hold it right there." Jack held out his hand, stopping her from boarding the small vessel. "You should know, there's a proper way to board a ship."

"Oh, is there?" she sassed with a grin.

"Yup. You must ask for permission first."

"Jack, I've been on this ship before." She stood, hands on her hips.

"Not as Mrs. Thornton, you haven't. So we're going to do this right." He stood with one foot on the dock and the other on the deck of the ship. "I'm waiting," he grinned.

"Oh alright." She giggled. "Permission to come aboard, Mr. Thornton?"

"Permission granted." He moved to scoop her up in his arms and moved her to the ship's deck, kissing her passionately as he went. He lost his footing on the deck and stumbled carefully back onto the cushion of the boat's bench seat, pulling her right onto his lap. "You are so much fun to kiss as my wife."

"More fun than I was as a girlfriend or fiancé?" she flirted, moving lower to nibble the soft skin of his earlobe.

"Most definitely," he groaned.

"Why would that be?" Her lips moved to his neck, her hands under his shirt, making it more difficult for him to think, let alone speak.

"Before… I had to… I had to keep a clear head. I couldn't let myself get carried away thinking about… what it would feel like to… just… make love to you…" He pulled her face to his, kissing her again and again. Making it very clear what he was thinking about right then.

"Maybe we should get where we're going. I think we should maybe… turn in early?" she winked.

"And stay in bed late?" She nodded. "Sounds perfect. I guess I should get the boat ready to sail then."

"And I should go get the rest of our things from the car."

"Right. Probably a good idea not to leave the food, my guitar and whatever else in there, huh?"

"Yes. That'd be bad."

"Right. So I should let you climb off my lap now."

"I guess you should."

"Right…" he kissed her again before letting her go.

"Are you the new ?" An older gentleman spoke from the porch of the boat house, causing Elizabeth to turn around to get a better look.

"Excuse me?"

"Silly me, where are my manors. I'm Mr. Barry. I run the docks and sailing school here with my kids." He extended his hand to Elizabeth. "Charlotte and the boys were out here the other day. They mentioned Jack was getting married and sailing off into the sunset." Elizabeth let out a laugh. "Anyway, they gave the boat a good scrubdown for you two. Gassed her up for you too, in case you need the motor any."

"I thought it looked a lot cleaner than the last time I was here." She smiled. "And yes. I'm Elizabeth. Jack and I just got married last night."

"Well congratulations! He's a fine young man. His parents went and did real right by him, I'll tell you that much. You two go on and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, sir, I'm sure we will."

Just as she was turning to leave Jack came running up the dock. "Hello Mr. Barry. I see you met my beautiful wife!"

"I did indeed, young man. You outdid yourself." The man teased.

"I did! You weren't here last time I brought the kids out, but I bet mom told you about them. Want to see a picture?"

"Your mom did tell me about your children and she showed me a picture or two but I'd love to see more." He smiled. "I have 5 grandkids myself."

Jack pulled out his phone. "This is Mya and that's Asher next to her. Aren't they adorable?" Jack was beaming with pride. It filled Elizabeth's heart with such love.

"They are indeed. Beautiful family, you two."

"Thank you, sir. I feel more than blessed to have all three of them in my life." Elizabeth took Jack's hand as she spoke.

They said their goodbyes and finished grabbing what they needed from the car before heading back down to the boat. Once everything was set, Jack told Elizabeth to sit back and relax while he took them out to sea. Having been an avid sailor for years he was able to bring them about on his own with ease, leaving Elizabeth with nothing else to do but just enjoy the view around her.

"Alright, Mrs. Thornton. We are well on our way now." Jack smiled over at her once they'd cleared the shore.

"Perfect." She looked around the empty sea. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. I expected a few more people out on the water. It's a gorgeous day. But it is nearing the end of the season. Some people may have already brought their boats in for the winter."

"Lucky us." She grinned as she slipped off her tank top.

"Lucky me. I don't want to have to share you with anyone." He leaned over kissing her sweetly. "I was right."

"Right about what?" Her voice was soft and quiet as she leaned into him.

"I knew I'd love this swimsuit." His fingers traced the thin straps that criss-crossed over her back before bringing his lips to meet hers with a deep kiss. "You're breathtaking, Elizabeth. How did I get so lucky to be your husband?"

After another long kiss she pulled back and smiled up at him. "By making me so very lucky. I love you, Jarrick. So much."

Another hour later they curled up on a blanket near the rutter and enjoyed the salty sea air flowing over them as they fed each other their lunch. The breeze was certainly with them and they were making great time on their journey. Elizabeth hummed a tune as Jack's hand grazed up and down her leg exposed by the slit in her flowy skirt.

"You've been a bit quiet babe. Everything alright?"

"More than alright. I was just thinking about the first time you brought me and the kids out here. It was father's day weekend and I just wanted so much to forget it. It was always such a hard day for us, but you made it so special."

Jack smiled thinking of that day. "I tried so hard to not get ahead of myself. To not think about what it would be like to be a family. It was hard though. The idea of being with you and the kids forever just filled me with so much happiness. It just seemed so right."

"It did." She snuggled closer to his side. "Maybe that can be part of our father's day tradition now, if you want?"

"I would love that." He kissed her temple. "I think it's still sinking in. That I'm officially their dad."

"You nervous at all?"

"A little. I know I can do it and I know you and I will make a great team."

"Yes, we will." She smiled, reaching back to caress his face.

"It will be a change. Up until now I've still just let you take the lead. I need to step up a little more now. But I'm not about to just come in and take over. We'll work it out together."

"I think we've done pretty good so far. We'll adjust even more now that you'll be living with us all the time. Just do what feels right and natural."

He nodded. Things with them as a family had always flowed. Hopefully this transition would be no different.

….

Julie was upstairs in her room at her parent's lake house gathering her things to head back to the city. Both she and Tom had work the next day. As she looked out her window she saw her dad and Tom sitting out by the lake talking and laughing about something. She leaned her head closer to the screen but couldn't make out the words at all.

"Eavesdropping?" Grace said from the doorway, a grin plastered to her face.

"What? No. Just curious. They seem chummy is all."

"They do. You're father likes Tom."

"Good, I guess. He is Jack's brother after all."

"Right. And your… friend."

"Right. My friend."

"Julie, are you alright?" Grace sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her. "You're acting odd."

"Odd how?" Julie huffed, her arms crossed in defense across her slender form.

"Odd like Elizabeth did when she first met Jack. Weird thing is you've been with Tom for a while now. So I'm confused. Did something happen between you two?"

"No." Julie sighed and finally took a seat next to her mom. "But something did happen to me. Mom, how'd you know Dad was the one for you?"

Grace smiled. "Well, I've told you how he proposed right? At the train station just as I was leaving?"

"In between the bathroom and the coffee cart?" Julie laughed.

"Yes. He tried to make it romantic before but one thing after another just kept going wrong. Your poor father. Anyway. I knew long before that."

"How?"

"Shortly after we first met, your father and I went with a group of friends to a fair in the country. We wanted a day out of the city and away from our studies. It was so much fun. It was maybe, two years prior…"

"You knew 2 years before he proposed and you what? Just waited around?"

"Of course, dear!" Grace laughed. "I wasn't ready! He certainly wasn't either. I had things I wanted to do first. School for one, travel. Anyway, we were at this fair and your father ran into a family he knew from the town he grew up in. The family had 3 young boys and how they loved your father. It was clear they'd missed him."

"So what'd he do?"

"Well he excused himself from our group for a bit to go spend some time with them. As it turned out, the boy's father was a soldier in the Army and had been deployed for many months. The boys missed him terribly. Your father just wanted to give the mother a moment to herself and the boys some extra attention."

Julie's eyes watered. "Dad did that?"

"He did." Grace beamed.

Julie stood and looked out the window at her dad and Tom. "And you knew you wanted someone like that in your life."

"I did. That was the kind of man I wanted as a husband and father for my children one day. Thankfully that's the kind of man Viola has and now Beth."

"I think Tom is like that. He's silly and crazy but deep down."

"I think so too, dear."

"But I'm not sure I'm ready Mom. I'm scared to settle down. I talked to Viola."

"Good. She was the same way. Take your time, sweetie. If Tom's the right one he'll wait, but you should talk to him. Let him know where you stand, sweetie." Julie nodded slowly. "Now come. Let's get you two on the roads before it gets too late. I know you have work in the morning."

"Right. Work."

Within the next hour the couple were on the roads driving back towards civilization.

"What a weekend." Tom smiled, giving Julie's hand a squeeze. "That was a perfect wedding for them, don't you think?"

"Yeah I do. They're so happy. The kids too."

Tom laughed. "Definitely. Asher kept telling me how he had a real dad now. That Charles guy did a number on them, huh? You know if I ever met him…" Tom's grip on Julia's hand tightened. "Doesn't matter now. They have Jack. He won't let anyone hurt them again."

"Or you."

"You're right. I won't let anyone hurt them either." He smiled. "I love having a niece and nephew."

"You're very good with them."

"Thanks." He brought her hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss. "So I was thinking, could you come over sometime this week for dinner? We could order in from that Thai place you like so much."

"I'd love that."

"Great. I really could use your help setting up the condo. I have no idea what I'm doing. For real, it's like a maze of boxes and I have no idea where to even start."

Julie laughed. "One room at a time, silly. Like the living room."

"I guess. But your apartment looks so nice and homey. I want that. And I want you to be comfortable there. That's important."

"Why's that? It's not like I live there."

"Not really. But for starters, your place is on the other side of the city. With traffic it can take you an hour to get home in good weather, right?" She nodded, curious where he was going with this. "This way if you don't want to drive all the way home or this winter if the roads are icy, you don't have to. You can just stay."

"Oh..."

Her uneasiness was written all over in her body language. "Jules… you can have the guest room if you're worried. Make it whatever you want it to be. I'm not trying to push anything on you here or change any of the terms. Just trying to take care of you."

 _Okay, that was sweet. Why is he being so perfect…_

"Sorry. I guess I may have jumped to a conclusion."

"Oh?" He laughed. "What conclusion would that be?"

"That maybe you wanted something from me."

Looking ahead Tom saw the turn off for a rest stop that overlooked the valley below. "Hold that thought for a moment, okay?"

"Alright."

Tom parked the car off to the side of the beautifully kept rest area just as the sun was beginning to set. Tom jumped out of the car and hurried over to the other said to open Julie's door.

"Come with me." He said with a flirty wink.

Taking his hand she followed him over to the look out spot. There was a cute little wooden fence facing the valley, giving onlookers a spectacular view.

 _What is he doing… oh gosh. He was talking to Dad earlier. Now he's stopping at this adorable little lookout stop, overlooking the valley at sunset… is he going to propose? Am I about to break his heart? I'll be breaking everyone's heart! Elizabeth is going to kill me._

"Here's a good spot don't you think?"

"Spot for what?" She asked, trying to sound cool and calm.

Tom just shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I should go first." Julie spoke rapidly.

"No please, Allow me."

 _No no no! I can't let him do this…_

"Tom, I'm not ready to get married!" she blurted out loudly.

"Wait what?" Tom looked like he'd seen a ghost. "I... I'm not asking. Not yet anyway." He laughed nervously. "I mean I plan to someday. When we're both ready and you're not going to run away like you would right now if I did."

"Oh… OH!" Now it was Julies turn to laugh nervously. "I thought… I don't know."

"You thought I was about to propose?" Tom turned up his left eyebrow at her.

"Well, yeah." She gestured around at the surroundings.

"Huh. No, but I guess it does seem like that though. Maybe this was a bad idea. Forget it, I guess. Let's get going." With a defeated huff, Tom started to walk back toward to the car.

"No no, wait." She grabbed for his arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. What did you want to talk about?"

"It was stupid."

"Maybe not. Tell me, please?"

Tom took her hand and walked back over toward the fence. "Okay here it is. I've been thinking about us a lot lately. How we met and where we are now and I realized something. See, over the past few months we've spent a lot of time together and it's been great. Amazing even. But we've also been pretty crazed and wrapped up with relationships that weren't ours this whole time."

"What do you mean?"

Tom laughed as he leaned his back against the fence post, giving the redheaded beauty standing before him his full attention. "So here's our relationship as I see it. We met one night at a bar for a friend's birthday party. I'm standing there thinking how great my life is. I'm single. Not wrapped around some girl's finger like I thought Jesse was with Clara." Tom rolled his eyes, making Julie giggle. "Then, in walks this gorgeous, flirty redhead, with a laugh that turns me inside out. All of a sudden I want to be like Jesse."

"Tom…"

"Let me finish here, okay?" She nodded. "Then the night ends and you disappear. All I'm left with is a name. A first name and a face. Then Jack comes home and I watch him fall head over heels for Elizabeth. He went from single to family man in a matter of seconds. He was ready, and I'm happy for him."

"Where do we fit into this?"

"Exactly. Where do we? During our short relationship both my brothers have gotten hitched. One to your sister and the other to one of your best friends. You can't tell me you haven't felt like our lives haven't revolved around that just a little?"

She thought about it for a bit. "I hadn't realized it but now that you say that… yes. It totally has! Holy cow! That's why I'm freaking out!"

"Freaking out? What do you mean?" Tom wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"All this wedding stuff that been going around. I've been acting like its the plague and I've been afraid I'm going to catch it!" Tom laughed. "I'm serious Tom! I'm not ready!"

"Neither am I!" He took both her hands. "Jules, I love you and I want to be with you but we need time just to be us for a while before I propose to you. It doesn't mean I don't think I will do it someday because I'm 100% sure I will." Julie laughed. "But I won't till I know we're both ready."

"So for now, you're okay with how we are?"

"I am. As long as we are moving forward. I'm committed to you and you alone, okay? There's no one else."

"Agreed. No one else. Those days are long gone."

"Good. For me too. I'm happy with us, Jules. Really. I don't want anyone else."

"Really?"

"Of course! I meant what I said. I love you, Julie! More than anything."

"Oh Tom, I love you too."

"Yeah?" She'd never said those three little words before to him. Not once. Tom let out a visible sigh. "That's a relief."

"You thought I didn't?" She stepped back.

"To be honest, no. Usually whenever I've said it you just giggled or said, "Right back at ya." But you never said the words."

"Oh, I guess that is true." Hearing him say that made her feel so guilty.

"Hey, it's okay. If I needed to know I would have asked. I just didn't want to push you. When you were ready, you would said something. I just knew it." He brought his free hand up to her blushing cheek, caressing it softly.

"I do love you, Tom Thornton. So much."

"Good, because I love you, Julie Thatcher."

His honest words warmed her heart. Julie was smiling, finally feeling as though all the weights had been lifted off her shoulders. Somehow she felt stuck on some track, like she was expected to be taking the same route her sisters and Clara had done at warp speed. But she wasn't like them. She was her own person and that was okay. They all understood it. Tom understood it. Everything was going to be okay.

"So, with that all talked to death…" she giggled at Tom and his antics. "Ready to finish our drive? Maybe grab some takeout dinner?"

"Yes! But let's take it back to your place. I want to see my new decorating project!"

Tom's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Alright then. Lets go!"

…..

The moon and stars had made their appearance for the night as Jack and Elizabeth approached the Maine coastline. They were further behind schedule than expected due to an impromptu swim they had earlier. Not that either of them minded. This trip was all about them. Not schedules and expectations.

Once then knew they were running late they decided to not worry about reaching the cottage for dinner. Instead Jack caught fish for dinner, fresh from the ocean. Cooking it up just like his father had taught him. That with the leftover strawberries and salad ingredients from their lunch made up a delicious dinner. The best part, of course, was the company.

They spotted the long dock lined with candles, lighting their way to a two story cedar shingled home, complete with balconies and porches.

"Jack, its beautiful. Look at the candles! Were those your idea?"

"Maybe." He grinned bashfully. "I've been out here once before. I just wanted it to be perfect for you."

"How could it not? I'm on my honeymoon with the most wonderful man." She teased his neck with her lips as he tried to drive the boat in, making him groan deeply.

"You may want to hold that thought unless you want me to crash this boat into the docks there. But please, hold that thought."

She giggled incessantly. "Will do."

Once the boat was safely docked, Jack helped Elizabeth off and then made his way off as well after gathering a few of their things.

Tacked to the doorframe of the house was a note.

" _Jack & Elizabeth,_

 _Congrats on your marriage! Looking forward to seeing you and meeting Elizabeth but I figured I'd give you two some time tonight to yourselves. Make yourselves at home! Keys are where we talked about. -Cam_

 _P.S. I'll take care of the candles."_

Jack took the keys from their hiding spot under a flower pot and went back to his wife's side. "You ready Mrs. Thornton?"

"Ready!"

"Wow," they both said, taking in the sight of their home for the week. The waterfront house was spacious and much more modern than either had expected. The living room was furnished with a large plush couch and two armchairs facing an old fireplace. Off to the right was a cozy dining room and a large modern kitchen.

While she admired the downstairs, Jack carried their two suitcases up to the master room.

"Oh I could have some fun in here!" Elizabeth laughed as she spun around the kitchen, admiring the granite countertops. "What do you say we make dinner and breakfast here most days? We don't always have to eat out. We could eat out on the deck, or maybe out on the boat?"

"Works for me. I like cooking. Clothing optional?"

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth blushed deeply.

"What? It is our honeymoon after all." He winked.

"The things you say." She faked annoyance, but her smile couldn't be hidden. Especially from him.

"I love making you blush, Mrs. Thornton." He pressed up behind her. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, kissing her neck slowly.

"I love when you call me "Mrs. Thornton."

He smiled. "I love that too."

Turning her around to face him, he continued showing his affections as the fire between them grew stronger and stronger.

"Should we... get the rest of our things can turn in?" she ask suggestively.

"They'll be safe on the boat. I think we have everything we need for right now right here." He gently nudged her back against the wall, deepen the kiss even more. Each movement of his mouth effectively driving her wild with anticipation. It had been a long, wonderful day. Now all they wanted was more of this.

Over the past few months they had spent their whole relationship behaving, doing right by each other. Neither regretted it. It was the right decision. However, the simple fact that holding back was no longer necessary was thrilling beyond compare. They finally belonged to each other.

Jacks fingers slipped under the hem of Elizabeth tank top, raising it up over her head before returning his lips to hers for more.

"I need to be with you Elizabeth." He kissed her making sure she knew just how much he needed her, and stepped back. "Though I suppose we should tour the rest of the house, huh?"

"Really Thornton?" She huffed, grabbing a fistfull of his shirt to keep him close. "You're driving me crazy right now."

He couldn't help but smile his dimpled grin as he read the desire in her eyes as well. "You're right. Maybe just the bedroom? Come with me."

She squealed as he lifted her up and carried the stairs toward the matter bedroom, dropping her softly on the pillow top bed.

Hovering over her on the bed, he loosened the ties that held her wrapped skirt in place, gentle moving it aside.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," he whispered.

Arching her back upward she captured his lips again. It was a kiss so moving, it weakened him to his core. Needing to feel more of him against her own skin, she slipped her own hands under his shirt removing it with ease. Discarding it off to the side of the bed, soon followed by the rest of their clothing. With a gently push she rolled him over to his back, straddling his hips with her own.

"I love being your husband, Elizabeth." He smiled up at her as they came together. So much love, and joy flowed and crashed between them just as the was outside their cottaged.

When they finally relaxed, Jack held her close. Breathing in her lavender scent and listened to her soft breathing as she slept soundly. He couldn't sleep. Instead he laid there, letting himself think and feel everything. The future was bright and full of every possibility. He couldn't remember ever being so happy.

"Goodnight my Elizabeth." He kissed her temple sweetly. "Here's to an amazing honeymoon, and a beautiful life together."


	41. Honeymoon Part 3

Honeymoon Part 3

The next morning Elizabeth stood down in the kitchen of the cottage. Her satin robe moved in the ocean breeze from the open window while she made breakfast for her and Jack. They'd already slept in later than she remembered doing in a long time. Oh, the benefits of not having children waking her up at the crack of dawn! It was a luxury she couldn't remember after the past few years as a single parent. So this morning, when she awoke comfortably in the warm embrace of her husband, she decided to treat herself and Jack to a delicious quiet breakfast.

To their benefit, Cam and his family had stocked up the fridge with a variety of foods, enough to feed an army. Clearly they knew how much food Jack could consume, she thought with a giggle.

Hearing Jack's footsteps coming down the stairs she poured the eggs in the pan to make their omelets, then placed the bacon in the other pan making it sizzle.

Jack entered the kitchen wearing just a pair of shorts and leaned against the doorframe. Silently watching as Elizabeth stood, barefoot in her robe swaying to the sound of her own voice as she hummed. He listened carefully, it was their wedding song she was singing. His heart skipped a beat as he listened. She was truly something special.

"To the moon and back, beautiful." He smiled, quoting their song.

Slowly turning, she grinned back at him. "You watching me, honey?"

"I am. Can you blame me? The view from where I'm standing is spectacular." He closed the distance between them and quickly found her lips. "Good morning, babe."

"Good morning, love," she whispered before kissing him deeply again. She pulled back a moment later as the sizzling sound of the cooking bacon grabbed her attention. "Give me a sec. Don't want me to burn your breakfast, do you?"

"I suppose not." He leaned back against the counter. "Though if it did burn, we could just forget about breakfast and head back upstairs. Not that I don't appreciate your efforts here."

She smiled, "As much as I'd love that, to do nothing but stay in bed with you, we should probably get out and do something on this trip."

"What are you talking about? We can do plenty of things right up there," he teased, giving the tie on her robe a gentle tug. She playfully slapped his hand, making them both laugh.

"As true as that is, if we did that what would we tell people when they asked about our trip?" She bit her lip. She loved their banter.

Jack thought about it for a moment. "I got it. We tell them what we know. The cottage is gorgeous, the waters great, but for me, nothing beats the sightseeing." He looked her up and down, enjoying the view of her once more. "You really are breathtakingly beautiful."

"You're joking right? I haven't even looked in a mirror or ran a brush through my hair."

"You don't need to. Just trust me." With a quick peck on the nose, he moved to grab plates and mugs from the cupboard for their breakfast.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to stand and admire him. She didn't know how she got so lucky to have him in her life, but she knew no matter what she would be forever grateful.

They took their meal out to the deck to enjoy the late morning sun and the sound of the waves as they lapped against the shore and rocks nearby. As they ate, Jack kept his fingers intertwined with hers, their hands rested on the table. They didn't speak much, but that was okay. Just being in the other's presence was enough for them this morning.

"Want to check out the town later?" Jack asked as he finished cleaning the dishes after breakfast.

"That could be fun, but we don't have a car."

"We don't need one. We could walk or bike. Cam said there were two bikes in the garage we could use."

"Let's do that! It's been forever since I've ridden a bike."

"How long?"

"College maybe? I need to teach Asher. He's a beast on his little trike now. It's definitely time."

"We got one of those bike carriers as a wedding gift. Maybe we should do some family bike rides this fall."

"I'd love that Jack. Maybe to the pond near our neighborhood to feed the ducks?"

"You have yourself a deal, babe."

Elizabeth smiled as she touched the locket around her neck. The family one Jack just gave her after their wedding. "Can we call the kids before we head into town? I miss them a lot suddenly."

"Definitely. Maybe we can even skype them. I wouldn't mind seeing their little faces."

With the last dish and all the food put away, and dressed for the day, they snuggled close on the porch swing with Elizabeth's phone waiting for Viola to pick up. When she did, giggles and loud noises could be heard behind her sisters face.

"Hey, newlyweds! How's the honeymoon?" Viola wiggled her eyebrows at them.

"Absolutely perfect!" Elizabeth leaned over kissing Jack's cheek. "How are the kids?"

"If I can catch them, you can ask them yourself! It's raining here so they're stuck inside. As you can hear, it's going real well." Viola looked around the room. "Mya, Ash, it's your parents on the phone."

" _Your parents"._ It was like music to Jack and Elizabeth's ears.

They heard the thump thumping of footsteps and knew it was Asher coming toward the phone. He took the phone from his aunt and held it close to his face. So close it was almost hard to see his whole face in the screen.

"Mama! Daddy! Where you at?" Asher asked. "Is it time to come back home now?"

They laughed, "Not yet, bud. End of the week, I promise."

"Aw man!" he huffed at Jack.

"We miss you too, Asher." Elizabeth smiled. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know. I'll call her. MYA!" he yelled, as only a child could do.

"Huh, bet the whole state heard that one," Jack teased. A moment later Mya ran up to the screen. "There's my little angel!"

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Mommy! I miss you!"

"We miss you too." Elizabeth gushed. "You guys want to tell us what you've been up to?"

"I have big plans today and tomorrow," Mya answered more like a teenager than a 5 year old. "We're going to a tea party this afternoon. It's a big deal."

"Oh, I see!" Elizabeth smiled. "What else?"

"Grandma is taking us girls shopping. School starts soon, you know?"

"I do. But remember we already bought you clothes for the new year."

"You did, but Grandma didn't. She needs a turn too."

"Sure she does…" Elizabeth laughed. She knew Grace must have fed her daughter that line. "I suppose a couple more dresses can't hurt."

"I'll try and keep it under control," Viola said as she sat close by.

"Keep what under control?" Grace said as she entered.

"Your shopping, Mother."

"Oh please, there's no keeping that under control. Just ask your father." Grace shrugged as everyone took great amusement in the last comment. "Is that Beth on the phone? Sweetie, what do the kids need? I can pick up some things for Asher as well."

"Honestly, they're both pretty set. Maybe just a couple outfits each."

"4 to 6 it is!"

"That's not what a couple means, Mom…"

"Give it up, she's already left the room." Viola said with a laugh. "As I said, I'll try to keep her from going crazy."

"Good luck," Jack smiled. "So what about you, Ash? Any big plans happening there?"

"Yup! Lego world!"

"What's that?"

"We're building it. Me, Martin, Grandpa, and Uncle Lionel. It's going to be huge! I is in charge of the Duplo's."

"You are in charge." Elizabeth corrected.

"That's what I said. It's so much fun!"

"Sounds great! Make sure someone takes pictures and no eating the Legos."

"Mama, Legos aren't food."

"Then why do you sometimes put them in your mouth?"

"Uhhh, they feel fun."

"Try feeling them without your mouth, goof."

"Oh alright," he sighed.

They talked for a few more minutes before the kids ran back off to play. After hanging up they grabbed the bikes and rode into the quaint little town. The oceanside town's streets were lined with well-kept old style buildings that looked more like old houses. Each with a painted and carved wooden sign somewhere out front.

After parking the bikes they went into a little coffee shop. While they waited for their drinks, Elizabeth began wandering off around the corner.

"Where are you going babe?"

"I smell books."

"You're kidding?"

"Of course not. If you smell past the coffee and pastries you can smell it. Its like old classic books. Isn't it great?"

Jack looked perplexed at her. "I think I need to make sure you sleep more."

"Oh, Jack!" She laughed.

"Your young lady isn't wrong." An older woman laughed as she handed Jack two coffees. "My husband and I run this coffee shop and the bookstore around the corner. There's a back entrance through there. If the door's open, my Jimmy's probably in there now. Go take a look if you like. We collect all sorts of books."

"Really? Come on, Jack! I told you I smelled books!"

Jack looked back and forth between the older woman and the spot where his wife had just been standing. "Well, I guess we're off to a bookstore. Thank you Mrs…"

"Call me Alice. You are..."

"My name's Jack. The bookworm that just took off is my wife, Elizabeth. We're on our honeymoon."

"Well, congratulations! You two make a wonderful couple."

"Thanks," Jack beamed. "I think so too. Well, I should follow my bride before she buys your whole store."

"You laugh, but that's how we got the store!"

"What do you mean?"

"My husband has a problem. He loves books. We traveled around the country and everywhere we went, he'd buy more. We opened that store over there because we ran out of places to keep all the books! That story use to be our living room." She laughed. "He loves it though."

"Huh, I was only joking but now I really ought to go in case that husband of yours gives Elizabeth any ideas." He smiled. "Have a great day ma'am."

"You too dear!"

Jack walked down the hall and into the old book store. It was filled top to bottom with some new but mostly used books. He looked down each row for Elizabeth, finally finding her sitting on the floor in front of a row of children's books, a good stack already forming next to her.

He smiled at the joy and excitement on her face as she leafed through each book. It didn't take long for Jack to be thankful for the backpack he decided to bring. Elizabeth was in heaven there as she added two more books to her stack.

"It's a good thing I know how to build bookshelves," Jack teased as he approached. "I have a feeling there will be a constant need for more of them in our marriage."

"That's a fair assumption," she giggled. "Look at what I found. I had copies of these when I was young. I want to get a few for Mya and I found these for Asher. Mya will be learning to read next year and Asher is growing so fast too. You can never have too many books."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You're a great mom, sweetheart. Our kids are lucky to have you."

"And you," she smiled. "I won't be much longer."

"Take your time. Just remember. We have to sail the boat home. You don't want it to sink because of all the books you bought."

"Oh dear, that would be bad," she winced.

"I love you, bookworm. I'll make you a deal. If it fits in this backpack, we can get it."

"Thank you!" She stood up kissing his lips before grabbing a couple more books off the shelf and sticking them in her pile.

20 minutes later with a backpack full of books, they walked down the street hand in hand deciding to come back to the bikes when they were ready to head back.

"Where to next?" Elizabeth asked, a bounce in her step.

"Anywhere where you can't buy anything," he teased. "This bag is heavy."

"Haha… I'll gladly carry it if you're going to complain." She tugged on his arm, pulling his cheek closer for a kiss.

"I got it. Not about to let you get a hunchback from all this."

"Oh, so instead I'll just have to listen to you whine for the rest of our lives?"

"Yup. Forever and ever babe. That's how this marriage works." Her pulled her close, kissing her deeply right there on the sidewalk. He didn't care who saw them. He was madly in love. He pulled back giving her his dimpled grin. "Come on, lets keep going on." She nodded.

"Jack Thornton!" an older man called out from across the street. "Is that you? Wait right there!"

"Who's that cute older man?" Elizabeth giggled.

"That's Cam's father, Walt." Jack waved as the man and his wife crossed the street. "Good to see you, sir, ma'am."

"You too, Jack! Mrs. Jack!" Walt said shaking their hands. "This is my wife, Barb. I don't think you've met yet."

"No!" Barb said hugging Jack tightly. "I haven't had the honor of meeting the man that saved my son's life. So good to meet you!"

"Thank you, ma'am. This is my wife, Elizabeth."

"Hello!" Elizabeth smiled. "I believe it's you we have to thank for the wonderful place we're staying in for our honeymoon?"

"Think nothing of it! We're more than happy to do it! In fact, we're having a lobster bake up at our place tomorrow night, why don't you both join us?"

"Oh, honey…" Walt laughed. "They're on their honeymoon. What makes you think they want to come to that?"

"It's fun and the food is amazing! Everyone comes! We'll have fireworks and games and more food than you can imagine. Cam will be there too. I know he's dying to see you."

Jack looked over to Elizabeth who nodded back. "Sure, we'd love to."

"See?" Barb said with glee as she scribbled down their address and handed it to Elizabeth. "Show up any time after 5:30. And again, congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you!"

Walt just laughed. "Enjoy your day, folks."

"You too." Elizabeth said with a wave. As they kept walking down the street Jack became silent. Looking into his eyes it was as if he was somewhere else entirely. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are yours for free," he smiled. "Sorry I'm quiet. I don't like all the attention, being called the one who saved their son's life."

"Its true though, isn't it?"

"It is I guess, but it was a rough day. I'd like to not think of it, to be honest."

"Okay," she smiled softly. "We can think about something else." She pulled him over to the side of the nearest shop, pushing his back against the outer wall.

"What are you doing, Mrs. Thornton?" he laughed.

"Distracting you." Standing on her toes she kissed his lips; soft at first, but quickly deepening their connection, effectively taking his breath away.

…..

The next day the couple woke up early, packed a bag and went out for a sail. Elizabeth was determined to have Jack teach her how to fish. After all, she was a Thornton woman now. It seemed like a requirement.

They sailed out a ways from shore and out to a little cove Jack had read about. It was perfect for them. Private even. Jack set up two poles on either side of the boat. One for Elizabeth and one for himself.

"Now, the key here is to listen and watch your line carefully. No getting distracted."

"That might be awful hard with you around, Mr. Thornton," she flirted.

"We'll have to work on that." He leaned in, kissing her sweetly.

There was a "zip" in the line and Elizabeth pulled away from Jack in a flash, grabbing a tight hold of her pole. "Now what, Jack?!" She was so excited.

"Hold firmly to the pole and yank her back. There you go! Now reel her in!"

"I'm fishing!" Elizabeth cheered. "I'm actually fishing!" Elizabeth finished reeling in her fish. It was huge, by her standards. "Jack look at it! Can you take a picture? I want to show the kids!"

"You got it!" He reached for his camera.

"Hurry, then we need to throw it back."

"What? That's a great size fish. We could eat that, you know."

"Not Fred!"

"Fred…"

"Just take the picture!"

Jack laughed at his wife. After taking the picture he unhooked the large fish and released it back into the water. "Nice meeting you, Fred. I hope you know how lucky you are that I love my wife." Jack shook his head. "You would have made a great dinner."

He returned to his wife's side and kissed her lips. "You aren't going to make me throw every fish back, are you?"

"Of course not. Just maybe the ones I catch."

"Elizabeth…"

"Okay fine," she giggled. "I'll work on it."

"Thank you. Piece of advice, might be easier if you don't name them."

"I didn't mean to do that. He just looked like a Fred."

Just as Jack was about to say something his line zipped. "I got one! Whatever you do, don't name it this time!" he laughed.

A little after lunch they decided to call it a day. Dark clouds were moving up the coast and the Coast Guard had issued a storm watch for the rest of the day. By the time their boat pulled into the dock, mother nature's rage was in full force.

"I bet this cancels Cam's family's party this evening," Jack yelled over the wind. "You up for a quiet evening in the cottage?"

"Maybe by the fire?" Elizabeth called back with a giggle. "I'd give anything to be dry again."

"I told you you could ride it out in the cabin." Jack had almost insisted she did, he wanted so much to take care of her. Her standing out in the elements didn't make him feel like he was doing a good job.

"I wanted to stay with you. You know that. Besides, a little water never hurt anyone."

Jack tied the boat to the dock. "Alright. You head on inside. I'll be right behind you once I get the boat settled in."

"Are you sure I can't help?" A loud crash of thunder and lightning struck just as she spoke.

"Let me take care of you. please? I promise I'll be right in."

She grabbed the collar of his rain jacket and kissed him deeply. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Once inside and dry, Elizabeth stood at the window watching Jack run around the boat down by the dock. He fought the wind and waves which were splashing against the side of the vessel as he tried to secure everything from the wind and rain. The whole thing made her feel uneasy.

"Thank goodness," she gasped as she saw him running up the dock and back to the house. She'd feel better once he was safely inside.

The door swung open hard with the help of the wind as a soaking wet Jack walked in.

"Well," he sighed. "That was fun."

"Oh, Jack! You're completely soaked through."

"Don't I know it! Those waves lapped right up onto the boat. I thought a few wanted to take me with them."

"There's a scary thought," she sighed.

The lights flickered as another crash of thunder shook the cottage. "I should find some candles or a lantern in case the lights go out for good."

"Good idea. I'm going to go dry off. Be right back." With a kiss, Jack ran up the stairs. Piece by piece, he stripped off his wet clothing and draped it over the shower in the bathroom. He rummaged through his suitcase until he found a pair of black athletic shorts. The air was hot and humid so he decided to forget about the shirt and just head back downstairs.

"I found a bunch of candles, a lantern and 3 flashlights." Elizabeth set them all out on the table. "I think we're set. If we…." The was a loud crash of thunder as everything went darker. "...lose power."

"No worries." Jack walked up to her, sensing her nervousness and wrapped her up in his arms. "We're safe in the house. How about we go curl up on the couch and watch the storm."

Elizabeth giggled as his lips teased her skin. "You make it sound so romantic and not scary at all."

"That's because it is. I'll look after you. I promise."

They made some tea on the gas stove top, which as long as they had matches still worked without power, and curled up. The rain played music on the metal part of the roof as it fell. It was almost peaceful. Until more thunder and lighting crashed through the air.

Jack held her closer as he felt the tension her in body rise. "I didn't know you were afraid of storms."

"I'm not usually. But I can't really be when I'm around the kids. They need to know everything is okay. Besides, I think it's different when you're not at home."

"That makes sense. Maybe we should talk about something fun." He kissed her temple.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe our future? What it will be like when we get home and we can be all together under one roof."

Elizabeth hugged Jack's arm tighter to her chest. "I can't tell you how happy I am that the kids have a real father. I'm happy for me too. I have a real husband."

Jack smiled. "I'm so excited to be their dad. I fell in love with them right away. I was afraid to admit it but somehow I knew it was meant to be. They were mine."

"And maybe one day we'll even have another one. One that's a part of you and me."

The thought filled Jack with such excitement. Not because Mya and Asher weren't enough. They were his and he loved them as if they were his biologically. It was the idea of getting to be there from the very start. The thought of watching Elizabeth grow with their child inside of her and for the four of them to go through the process together. It seemed like a beautiful chapter in their lives.

"I'm really looking forward to that. Maybe wait the first 6 months or a year? See how Mya and Asher adjust to our new life first and then give it a go."

"You think you can wait a year?" she laughed.

"That's why I said 6 months to a year, silly." He adjusted his body and braced himself over her. "In the meantime, a little practice couldn't hurt, right?"

"Do you really think we need "practice? I think we're doing amazingly well in that area."

"Need it, no. Want to… very, very much." He lowered his lips to her neck. His affections made her squirm underneath him as he moved his mouth across her body ever so slowly. With her short shorts and tank top he could feel a lot of her, but it wasn't enough. He pulled her up to a sitting position as he raised her shirt up over her head, quickly being mesmerized as she shook her curls loose.

Jack loved the feelings Elizabeth stirred inside him. He knew he'd never get enough of her, or the love they shared, and he was okay with that. They had their whole lives together.

"You're right." Jack said trying to catch his breath some time later. "We don't need any practice. That was amazing."

Elizabeth giggled, still laying in Jack's arms. "Worth the wait?"

"You're everything to me Elizabeth. I would have waited as long as it took to truly be with you."

A loud knock on the door brought them back to reality as they quickly began putting themselves back together.

"Who is it?" Jack called out, handing Elizabeth her shorts and shirt from the floor.

"Jack, its me. Cam."

Making sure they were both decent again, Jack opened the door.

"Cam! Good to see you. You alright?"

Cam stood at the door. He was soaked and stressed. "It's good to see you too. Sorry to interrupt but I have a problem."

"Come in. What is it?"

Cam moved to stand in the entryway so Jack could close the door. "Two local teens, one of which is my younger cousin, took out a boat today and haven't returned to port. They aren't answering their radio calls either."

"You think they're stuck in the storm?"

"That's what we're afraid of. We have an idea of where they last were, we just need to get to them. I know you're an expert sailor, I was wondering if you'd come out with me to look for them. I'm worried Jack, I'm only asking because I don't know who else to call. Everyone's busy trying to do something with this storm."

Jack looked to Elizabeth, taking her hand. Though she didn't relish the idea of her husband rushing out into the fierce storm, she couldn't say no when two teens were in danger. She knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't try. This was who he was, and she loved him for that.

"Is it safe to go out now?" She asked, eyes pleading.

"We'd be careful." Jack said. "Only venture out as far as we need."

"That's right. I'm so sorry guys. Ben and John are good kids, but not savvy sailors. They won't know the first thing about how to handle this storm."

"I'll help, but I don't want to leave Elizabeth alone."

"She can ride back with us to the boat and wait it out with my parents. She'll be safe there."

He turned to her again. "You okay with this?"

"No, but I want you to help them."

"Okay. Let's go. No time to waste," Jack said, taking Elizabeth's hand, then grabbed some dry rain gear from the closet and followed Cam out to the car.


	42. Through the Storm

Through the Storm

Elizabeth sat with her legs curled up under her, clutching her tea mug on the couch in the living room of Cam's family home. Every two minutes or so she'd check her watch, willing time to go faster. Jack and Cam rushed off as soon as Elizabeth was safely inside, neither wanting to waste time finding the lost boys. She checked her watch again. It had been 25 minutes since they'd driven off in Walt's old motor boat.

Walt stood by the window vigilantly waiting for any sign of the two boats. Barb walked in with another flashlight and handed it to him.

"Dear, come away from the window, please. What if a tree flew in here?"

"If a tree comes I'll move. Until then, I'm staying put." He wasn't being mean, just a worried dad and uncle.

The front door opened and two drenched couples made their way into the house.

"Any sign of them?" The tall man with a greying beard asked.

"No, not yet. Cam and his friend Jack left about 30 minutes ago. We've got the radio running on the generator. Maybe we'll hear something soon," Barb said heading to the kitchen for more tea.

The two couples sat down in the living room. No one said a word until Barb came back. She put a plate of snacks down on the coffee table and tea for the four additional people.

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth Thornton. Her husband's out with Cam right now. Elizabeth this is my sister Mary Alan and her husband Jon. They're young Johnny's parents. And this is Gary and Gayl Smithers, Ben's parents."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said meekly.

"You as well. What brings you to our little town?" Gayl asked.

"Oh, Jack and I are here on our honeymoon." She stared at the tea left in her mug. If she hadn't, she would have seen the worried looks on everyone's faces. The storm outside was a killer. Everyone knew it, no one was saying it.

…..

Out on the water, the swell knocked the little boat from side to side. If the two strong men didn't hold on tight, they'd end up overboard.

"This is crazy!" Jack yelled. "I can't see more than 5 feet in front of us half the time! If we hit something, we're as good as toast!"

"I know! Just a little further. Their last coordinates put them somewhere near Dead Man's Drop."

"What the heck kind of name is that?!"

"Its a local name for a set of cliffs. People jump off them into the water for fun."

"That's nuts!"

"You're telling me you never did something like that? I find that hard to believe. You've always loved life!"

"I didn't say that…" Jack grinned mischievously. "I'm just a little older now."

"Just you wait, old man. One day that boy of yours is going to do something equally as stupid. We all do."

"I'll teach him how to do the reckless thing right. Maybe then…."

"Maybe then he won't be lost in a storm like my idiot cousin and his friend?"

"Something like that," Jack sighed. "How much longer till the cliffs?"

"Not sure. Another quarter mile I think." Cam cursed. "If only we could see better. I'm driving blind here."

Another large wave rocked the boat, sending Cam flat on his side, hard.

"Cam!" Jack lunged for him, helping him back to his feet. "You alright?"

He nodded as he winced. Reaching down, he rubbed his left leg just above the knee. It was injured from the last mission during their deployment. An injury that cost him his army career.

"How's the leg?"

Cam shrugged. "Nowhere near what it used to be but it's there. Given what we went through I'd say I'm doing alright."

Jack nodded. "That night… I should have gotten to you sooner."

"Not this again," Cam sighed. "The only reason I'm alive right now is because of you. Don't go criticizing what you did or how you did it. You're a hero. I know it, and the army knows it. That's why you got promoted and why you got an award. You're as good as they come, Jack."

With a short calm in the wind, Jack decided to come clean with his friend. "Cam you should know, I'm leaving the army when my contract is up this time."

"What? Jack, no! You're the best of the best. Why would you leave?"

"My family is more important right now."

Cam shook his head, hitting the dash hard with his fist. "I would give anything to go back. You know that? But no, this leg says I can't. Now you're choosing to leave? I don't get it."

"I'm sorry, Cam. Look let's find these guys and we can talk about this later okay?" Jack was now mad for even bringing it up.

"Alright." Cam didn't like how he reacted. If he had a family, who was to say he wouldn't feel the same way? It was hard for him to understand right now. He turned his focus back to driving ahead into the storm.

….

Back at the house, Elizabeth busied herself in the kitchen cleaning up after their snack and making another round of tea. It was dark with the power out but she thought she had done a thorough job. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted her husband back.

As proud as she was that she'd married a man who would risk his life for others, she couldn't help but feel a paralyzing fear that the new life she'd just began was about to be ripped away. Tears began to fall at the thought. She didn't want to go backward. She wanted a life with Jack. A future. Nothing short of that was acceptable.

"Elizabeth?" Barb came in, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you come back with us and sit?" She nodded and followed Barb back into the living room.

Mary smiled as they entered. "So Barb tells us you have a little boy and girl back home. What are their names?"

Thinking of her children brought a small smile to her face. "Mya and Asher. Asher is turning 4 this fall and Mya is starting kindergarten."

"Good ages," Gayl commented.

"I think so. They're wonderful."

"Cam said Jack is head over heels for them," Barb smiled.

"He very much is. In fact he has adopted them now. They're his, and very happy about it."

"What happened to their father?" Jon asked cautiously.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands. "My first husband decided he wasn't the marriage and parenting type."

"Oh."

The room got quiet.

"It's alright," Walt piped in. "They and you have Jack now. He's a good man."

"He is," Elizabeth agreed. She looked over to the radio. "Have we heard anything from the ship?"

"Not yet. Maybe too chaotic out there or maybe something happened to the radio. We just need to be patient."

She nodded. Her patience had left the building.

…..

"Dang it!" Cam yelled. They'd reached the cliffs but still they saw nothing. "Jack, I don't know what else to do. We can't stay out here much longer."

Jack listened to the wind as it whipped around, holding on for dear life to the vessel.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Jack yelled.

Cam tried to listen. Shaking his head a moment later. "All I hear is the wind and waves."

"Listen again! I think I hear something. Like banging."

Cam carefully drove closer as Jack shined a sight as far through the fog and rain as possible, again seeing nothing.

"There! It came from that direction." Cam pointed toward the cliff. He drove the boat over to a collection of rocks. As he got closer he saw his tipped over vessel banging against the rocks.

"Jack!" Cam yelled frantically as he pointed.

"I see it! Do you see the boys?"

"Not yet. Jon! Ben!" He rushed to the side. "How are we going to get the boat close enough?"

"We can't. Not without hurting them if they're there." Jack handed the helm back to Cam and clipped himself, lifejacket and all, to the tether on the boat. "I'll swim closer. If they're there I'll bring them back."

"Are you insane?"

"You have a better idea?"

"Yeah, send me. You have a wife and two kids that need you! Give me one reason why it should be you going in instead of me."

Jack looked him square in the face. "The leg."

Cam hit the helm. He knew Jack was right. His leg would never be the same since that day in Iraq. He could swim, but not as well as Jack in this.

"Fine. But you have to come back. I'm not telling Elizabeth..."

"I know!" he interrupted. "You saw her! I'm not leaving her or my kids. I'm coming back."

Jack drove into the water, and swam out as hard and fast as he could. When he reached the boat, he shined his rescue light around. His heart sank when he didn't see any sign of the boys. He wasn't ready to give up though. He hoisted himself up on the side of the boat again.

"Jon!" he called out. "Ben!" Worried that they may not hear him over the wind, he grabbed a piece of metal attached to the boat and started hitting the side, using Morse code. He wasn't sure the boys would understand it, but it would at the very least not sound like the ship or something else naturally hitting a hard surface.

He stopped a few moments later and listened.

"Come on God. If they're out here, let me hear them. Please, I don't want to just leave them. I can't."

He hit the side of the boat rhythmically again, called out to the boys and listened. Just when he was feeling all was lost, he heard it.

"We're here!" There was a banging that followed. "Help us!"

"I'm coming! Cam, I hear them!" Jack jumped off the capsized boat and back into the water, swimming against the swell and toward the voices. When he finally saw them clutching to the side of the cliffs he was relieved. But it wasn't over yet. Now he had to get them to the boat.

On the boat, Cam watched the tether like a hawk, waiting for the signal from Jack to be pulled in.

"Come on, Jack, you can do this." Suddenly the rope went taut. He counted, 1, 2, 3 tugs. As fast as possible, he reeled Jack's line back in. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw young Ben in Jack's grasp.

Jack helped the boy climb up. "The boat's a goner. They were able to make it to the cliff's base and have been holding on. Got knocked around pretty good though."

"Thank God! Is Jon there?"

"Yeah. I'm going back out. Take a look at Ben's head and arm. He's got a pretty bad gash and the arm may be broken."

"On it!"

Jack jumped back and went for Jon. Ben had been so tired he had to practically drag him the whole way. Right now more than ever he was thankful for his military training. He could do this. As he approached the side of the cliff he saw Jon slipping. He swam harder. The next time he looked up however, Jon was gone.

"No!" Jack dove under and swam. The water was so dark and salty it was impossible to see straight. He came up for air. Spinning around as he treaded. "Jon!"

The young teen popped up, sputtering and splashing a mere 12 feet from Jack. He called out to him and raced over.

"I got you!" Jack said as he took hold of him. Hang on and relax." When he finally calmed the boy, he tugged on the rope and could feel Cam's aid as he swam back to the boat. It was almost over.

…..

Walt stood there tapping on the window pane to the beat of the song in his head. He could sit still. "I see them! Right there! There's a light!" Walt yelled from his perch at the window.

"You alright, sir?" Elizabeth asked softly. "Barb brought out more cookies. She said these are your favorite."

"Thanks, Elizabeth." He took a cookie and nibbled at it. "I feel like we owe Jack again after this."

"I don't think he'll see it that way. In fact he didn't feel you owed him for before."

"You're kidding? I wouldn't have my son if it wasn't for him. I'm sure he's told you the story."

"Actually no. I've asked a little but he plays it down as no big thing."

"He's a humble man. That's for sure. See, the boys were on a mission together. It was very risky. They went into this cave to look for leaders of this rebel tribe. When they got there, all hell broke loose. That was expected." She nodded along. "They came under fire… one of the members of their team stepped on the landmine as they were heading out. Cam took a couple pieces of shrapnel to the leg. It wasn't until they were outside the cave that the team realized he was missing. Jack didn't hesitate to run back in after him. He didn't even hear the order not to."

"Oh my, I didn't know."

Walt nodded. "He saved him. As far as I'm concerned, we owe him everything."

A faint smile spread over Elizabeth's face. "I'm so proud of the man he is. That I get to call him my husband. I've told him before but now I feel the need to tell him again," she laughed.

"I'm sure he'll never tire of hearing it."

The was a crackling noise from the radio. Then through the static they heard Cam's voice.

"What is it, Walt?" Barb rushed over as he and Elizabeth listened.

He responded to Cam and turned his attention to the others in the room.

"They found them and are coming home!" Everyone cheered. Walt reached for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Gary asked.

"The EMTs. Cam said they were alright but to call them anyway. I think I heard him say they were pretty banged up."

"But they're alive?" Mary asked. "Then it will be ok."

…...

It wasn't an easy ride but before too long the men made it back to the house. There waiting for them was the ambulance and their families.

Jack and Cam helped the two boys out of the boat and walked them up. Each doing their best to give a detailed description of the injuries.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled to him as she rushed toward the dock.

Without hesitation, he lifted her up in his arms and spun around.

"I'm back," he said with a grin.

"Thank God. I need you Jack," she whispered into his neck.

"That's a good thing. I need you too."

She smiled, giving him a deep, meaningful kiss.

After hugging his parents, Cam looked on. It was clear that Jack and Elizabeth had a love that ran very deep. He made a mental note to apologize to Jack for his reaction to leaving the army, even if he still didn't understand it.

…

After a long hot shower, the newlyweds were back where they'd left off before all the craziness started. Laying in each others arms upstairs in their room. The storm was over and the power was back on now. Not that they cared.

"This is my favorite place to be." Jack kissed her temple lovingly.

"Here in Maine?"

"Nope. With you in my arms. Your head resting on my chest. It's perfect."

"I think so too." She kissed his chest. "It was so weird Jack. With the storm and all."

"I know. I'm sorry that happened."

Her mind went back to the story Walt told her about Jack and Cam's deployment. She lifted her head to look at him as she spoke. "Cam's parents think they owe you again."

Jack laughed, "They don't owe me a thing."

With her head back down on his chest she lightly ran her finger over his muscles. Thinking about the what if's. If Jack and Cam both hadn't made it out of the cave that day they wouldn't have ever met in person, he wouldn't be a father to her children. It was a terrifying thought.

"Walt told me about that mission. The last one you and Cam were on. Sounded scary."

Jack held her tighter. "It was. Don't you worry your beautiful little head about it now though. I'm getting out, remember?"

"I do." She sighed with relief. "When was that mission, if I may ask."

Jack thought about it for a moment. "It was Christmas time."

"I remember that. You messaged me after to thank me for the Christmas care package I sent."

"I knew it," he laughed.

"Knew what?"

"I know you sent it and NOT your students. You were hiding behind them weren't you?" He kissed her head.

"Well, I… okay yes. I adored talking with you so much and I hated that you were going to be away from your loved ones for the holidays so yeah, I made you a box."

"It was perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My bunk mates were a little jealous. All the snacks, books and stuff you sent. I felt very loved. You totally outdid the one my mom sent."

"Oh," she giggled. "Well, it all worked out."

"It did indeed," he laughed. "I had a feeling it was from you. It made me happy."

"It did? It wasn't awkward?"

"Not at all. To be honest, I already had a crush on you."

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"Hand to God. You were amazing, Beth. I couldn't wait to meet you. I just kept hoping you didn't meet some amazing guy while I was away."

"Nope. My thoughts were about you even then." She sat up, one leg on either side of his body. "I love you Jarrick Thornton. Even then I think I did on some level."

He rose up to meet her lips in a delicate, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I always will." He rolled over her, deepening their kiss. The moans that came from them both made it clear that there was an earnest need between them. Jack pulled the covers over them both as they blocked out the world around them and loved each other completely. It was beautiful, passionate and real.

…..

The next day Jack was in the living room packing up a backpack with everything they'd need for a day of adventuring. Jon and Mary had told Elizabeth about hiking trails inland with waterfalls along the trail. She couldn't wait to see them. Cam was even coming by that morning to drop off a car for them to use.

As he put the second water bottle in the bag there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Cam."

"Hey, man. I brought the car."

"Cool. We can give you a ride back to the house."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that." Cam looked past Jack to see if Elizabeth was there, but she wasn't in sight. "Hey could we talk for a sec?"

"Sure." Jack leaned into the house, "Hey babe, I'm gonna step outside with Cam for a sec."

"Okay!" she called down. "I'll be down in a bit."

They walked out to the side yard where 4 Adirondack chairs were set up around a fire pit.

"So what's up, Cam?" Jack smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I lost it last night when you said you were leaving the army. That was wrong. Especially since I never heard you out as to why. Knowing you, you have a good reason."

"I do. Do you want to hear it?" Cam nodded. "It's simple really. The army was my life for a long time and I'm grateful for it. It brought me to Elizabeth. But the fact is it's a rough life. Our last tour lasted a year. I can't imagine missing another year of my kids lives, let alone being away from Elizabeth. She's is amazing. I want as much of my time here on Earth to be spent with her as possible.

"To make the decision even easier, Elizabeth's first husband was a jerk. He abandoned them."

"You're kidding?"

"No. You know what Mya did when I proposed?" Cam shook his head. "After I asked her, we asked the kids. It was supposed to be cute. Ash was all for it but Mya… she got scared. She told me, "Daddy's leave…"

"Oh man. That's rough."

"I decided for sure that night that my kids needed to come first. They need to know I am there for them without a doubt."

Cam felt way worse now for his harsh words the night before. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know. You're a good man. Those kids, they're lucky to have you."

"Honestly, I'm the lucky one."

The front door shut as Elizabeth walked out. "There you guys are. Hi, Cam!"

"Hey, Elizabeth. Excited about the waterfalls?"

"Definitely! You know I was realizing, I still haven't really gotten to know you."

"That's true."

"You want to come out to dinner with us tonight? Jack and I were thinking of going to that fish fry place by the water."

"You should come. We can see who's better at darts; me, you or Elizabeth."

Cam laughed. "It's a deal. Just text me when you get back and we'll figure out a time."

"Great!" Elizabeth smiled. "Ready, babe?"

"Ready!"


	43. Coming Home

Coming Home

Jack squeezed her hand as soon they drove up the driveway to their house. Both more than ready to be with the kids again.

"We're home Mrs. Thornton." Jack raised her hand to his lips.

"Yes we are!"

They jumped out of the car and were immediately greeted by two of the happiest kids in the world. Dale and Charlotte had picked the kids up from the lake house the night before and brought them home. The kids wanted to make their parents homecoming special.

"Mom, Dad! We missed you this much!" Asher stretched out his arms as far as they would go.

"Yeah! You were gone forever!" Mya added.

"I know it seemed like that sweetie but we're home now!"

"Yay!" They cheered.

The kids led them inside where Dale and Charlotte were waiting in the living room.

"Look what we made you?" Mya asked pointing to a large homemade banner with the words, "Welcome home Mommy and Daddy" in rainbow colors.

"That's awesome guys!" Jack said, hugging them both.

"Well look at you two!" Charlotte beamed. "Marriage suits you!"

"Thanks Mom. I think we'd agree." Jack hugged her tight. "Dale, good to see you."

"You too Jack, Elizabeth. Thanks for sharing your wonderful family."

"Of course!" Elizabeth said hugging them both.

After catching up for about 25 minutes, Dale loaded the car. It was time to leave the young family be.

Charlotte patted Jack on the back. "The kids are washed, their clothes are clean and dinner's in the oven." Jack shot her a concerned look. "Don't worry," she laughed. "Dale cooked it."

"Thank goodness. I mean…" he laughed. "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course, son."

The older couple walked out to the car, hand in hand. As much as Dale enjoyed the time with the kids, he was itching for some alone time with Charlotte. He had a plan.

"What shall we do?" she asked, breaking his concentration.

Dale had a boyish grin stretch over his face. "What if I take you out?"

"Out where? You talking about a date there, mister?"

"I am. I had a wonderful time with the kids but now I think I'd like to spend some time with just you. What do you say?"

"I say yes," Charlotte smiled. "There's a park not too far from here. It's actually on the way home. Care for a walk?"

"A walk sounds perfect."

…..

Elizabeth sat at the counter going through the emails that had accumulated in their absence. She and Jack had gone mostly off the grid so as to enjoy themselves and the break from everyday life. Now, it was time to rejoin the real world.

There were a few emails from her school, one from both Mya and Asher's teachers and some other miscellaneous emails about nothing important.

"Oh shoot," she said opening the email from the Hope Valley Youth Soccer Club.

"What is it, babe?"

"I signed Mya up for soccer this fall about a month ago. Apparently the coaches they had bailed for personal reasons and they haven't been able to fill the spots. They may have to cancel the team."

"That's a bummer. Wasn't she looking forward to it?"

"Sort of. I mean, she doesn't really know what soccer is, but the general concept intrigues her."

"Let me see that." Jack slid the laptop over from in front of Elizabeth and read over the details. "I'll call this guy, Aiden, and see if they still need someone."

"Why? You interested?"

"Sure, why not? I played soccer back in the day. How hard can coaching be?"

"At this age I think it's more like herding cats than actually soccer, but if you think you're up for the challenge, Mya would love you for it."

"Cool. Forward me the email and I'll look into it now."

"Done!" She leaned over and sent the email to him.

Jack pulled out his phone and leaned against the counter reading through the information and checking his work calendar. He smiled. "I think I can do this."

Jack stepped out onto the deck and dialed the number in the email. Elizabeth watched out the window. Jack nodded as he listened to Aiden on the other end and then laughed, shaking his head vigerously.

He slid open the door just as the timer on the stove beeped. Elizabeth pulled her oven mitts out of the drawer and went to take dinner out of the oven. "Jack, can you get the salad out of the fridge?"

"You bet." He placed his phone down on the counter. "So we're all set. Mya's team now has two coaches. But you'll never believe who I'm coaching with."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Rosie Coulter."

"Rosie?! That's a surprise."

"Apparently she signed up Corrine so she figured if there was a need she might as well fill it."

Elizabeth laughed, "That sounds like her. Good luck!"

"Thanks, I may need it now," he joked.

Elizabeth pulled the aluminum foil off the baking dish and gasped.

"Jack, look at this chicken parmesan. It's heavenly!"

"He came up behind her, sliding his hands under her shirt. "You're heavenly." His lips blazed a path from her neck down to her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mama!" Asher yelled from the living room. "I's hungry!"

"I am hungry," she corrected.

"You too? Can we eat now?"

Jack chuckled into her neck where his lips still rested.

"Yes. Go tell your sister and wash up please."

"Okay!" They listened as their little boy ran up the stairs.

"Now where were we…" Jack said spinning her around to face him.

"Right here." She leaned in for his kiss.

"Daddy!" Asher yelled. "I can't reach the soap! I needs help!"

"You need help!" Elizabeth corrected again.

"That's what I said! Where's daddy?" They both laughed.

"Be right there," Jack yelled back. "Duty calls." Just before he left the kitchen he turned around to see Elizabeth grinning. "Remember how just yesterday we were alone and could kiss or make love pretty much whenever we wanted?"

"Ah yes," Elizabeth laughed. "Good times."

"Yeah… I miss that already," he smiled.

"Daddy!"

"Coming." Jack shook his head.

"Hey, Jack?"

He turned back around. "Yeah babe?"

"That thought you had a moment ago, hold onto it for later okay?"

Jack grinned mischievously, "I think that's a given, Mrs. Thornton."

The family sat down in the dining room for their very first dinner as a family. When it was time to say grace, they all held hands as Jack prayed. It was easy. As if life had always been this way.

"Can I ask a question?" Mya asked with a mouthful of pasta.

"I'd prefer you wait till there's no food in your mouth, sweetie, but yes you may."

Mya swallowed her food quickly. "Now that we have a mom AND a dad for real, who does bedtime?"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other. "We both can. Sometimes it will be Mom, sometimes me, sometimes both of us."

"Interesting." Mya said, thinking hard.

"What about bath time?" Asher asked. "Who do that?"

"Again, we both can. It will all depend on the day."

The questions kept coming. Who would take them to school? Who would cook dinner? Who would wake them up in the morning and so on and so on. Finally it seemed like they were grasping the concept.

Then Asher asked, "But who give us timeouts? Just Mommy right?"

Elizabeth tried to stifle her amusement with a cough. "No, we both do that." She reached towards Jack, taking his hand. "We are your parents now and are both responsible for making sure you know right from wrong."

Asher looked at Jack in shock for confirmation. "This true?"

"Yeah, bud, it is."

"Aw man!"

They laughed, Mya too.

"I know a lot is changing, but it's all for the better." Elizabeth let go of Jack and reached her hands out to the kids.

"Yeah. Having a dad does make things better," Mya smiled at Jack, warming his heart.

...

Dale drove through downtown Hope Valley. Eyeing each shop as they passed until he spotted a nice little Italian place.

"How about here? Loretta's?"

"The last lasagna I made was a brick." Dale laughed as she shook her head. "So eating one that is actually good would be delightful."

"Perfect. And I think I had some of that brick. It wasn't half bad. Once you got past the crunch."

Now Charlotte laughed. "You're a real trooper, Dale."

They parked the truck at the North Street parking garage and walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

The hostess showed them to a nice table outside under the black and red awning.

The food was beyond their expectations, only being rivaled by the company they kept.

"We need to do this more often." Dale said wiping the alfredo sauce from his chin.

"Eat Italian?" Charlotte teased.

"No silly. Go out. Act like a couple. I like having you on my arm."

Charlotte blushed, not something she was accustomed to doing. "You're too sweet, Dale."

"I mean it, Char," he smiled.

"Alright. Let's."

"Good." Dale played with the little bit of food still on his plate. "Have I told you how much it meant to me having your boys include me? With the pictures and letting me be a part of the kids lives?" Charlotte nodded. "Even William and Grace were so welcoming."

"The Thatcher's are good people. Jack's lucky to have them as in-laws."

"I agree!"

Charlotte watched Dale as he ate. He had been amazing over the past two weeks. With the wedding and then visiting the grandkids at the lake. Even the last two days caring for Mya and Asher. It had all been about her and her family. He never complained. He simply enjoyed being a part of it.

"How are your kids? Is Isabelle's husband still traveling a lot?"

"Yeah. Sam likes the new position but hates all the traveling."

"He's in I.T. correct?"

"Yup. He's a good one. Like your boys. I'm happy for her."

It had been a little bit since Charlotte had seen Isabelle. Vince, Dale's son worked at the ranch so Charlotte would see him when he'd pop over for dinner while she was there. He didn't seem to mind at all that his father was moving on. Isabelle, on the other hand, was struggling. Not unlike Tom had been not so long ago. Sure, she was fine at first, but then the reality set in and frankly, Isabelle wasn't sure she was ready.

Dale took her hand from across the table. He could see the worry in her eyes. Charlotte didn't want to make anyone's life more difficult. Least of all Isabelle's. She'd done everything in her power to avoid doing this to her own grown children. She would do the same for Dale's.

"Charlotte, honey, she'll come around."

"I don't want to push her, Dale. There's no sense in that."

"And we won't. But I'm not hiding either. I love you."

"I love you too."

He brought her hand to his lips. "I was thinking of the next time Sam goes out of town for a bit, asking her to visit. She lives too far away."

"She's only a couple of hours, dear," she laughed.

"It's still too far. I think that's why she's struggling. She needs to get to know you and see why I'm so happy and lucky to have you with me."

"It might be stretching it… but if it works, it will be worth it."

After dinner they ordered a dessert to go and walked down to the boardwalk by the coast. The summer sun was setting and the air was just warm enough to not need a jacket.

Finding an empty wooden swing on the boardwalk, they sat and dug into their chocolate cheesecake.

Charlotte groaned happily. "I might have to learn how to make this. It's heavenly."

"Maybe we should have something like this for our wedding one day." Charlotte began to choke. "Whoa there. Was it something I said?" he teased.

"Wedding? Ours?" Charlotte managed to get out, in between coughs.

"Someday. Yeah. Jack and I talked about my intentions. I made it clear where I stood. He was happy for us. Even Tom and Jesse said they'd be happy when we were ready."

She laughed. "That was sweet of them."

"It was." They both grew quiet for a bit. "I mean it, Char. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

…..

At the Thornton's home, both Jack and Elizabeth did bedtime together at the kids request. They'd missed this, so they each read two books. Giving the kids one more than normal.

While Elizabeth was getting ready for bed, Jack sneaked out of the room to check on his kids. He stood outside Asher's bedroom first. Listening to his little man snore with his limbs stretched out in all directions. The boy had so much energy during the day. It was no wonder when he slept, he slept hard. Jack made sure the nightlight and fan were on, kissed his forehead, then left.

Across the hall was his little girl. Mya laid curled up under a blanket far too heavy for the humidity in the air. Jack took it off her and folding it at the end of the bed. She rolled over. Jack took the sheet and tucked it up around her neck. The movement woke her slightly. "Goodnight, angel. Daddy loves you."

"Night, Daddy. I love you too," she muttered, before drifting back to sleep.

Jack walked back out into the hallway and leaned his back against the wall. He had it now. The life he'd always dreamed of. Sure it didn't come to him how he might have once thought, but that didn't matter. His family was perfect, and wonderful because they were his. He was so lost in the happy thoughts of all of it that he didn't hear Elizabeth come out of their room.

"Jack, are you alright?" She walked closer. Seeing a few tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her holding her close.

"I've just been watching them. This is our first official night here as a family. It's home." He let out a chuckle. "I'm so ridiculously happy, Elizabeth. Thank you for this. For our life together."

She kissed his cheek. Lacing her fingers between his she gently pulled him towards their bedroom.

"Remember that thought I asked you to hold on to?" She began loosening her robe.

A bit distracted by his gorgeous wife, words didn't come easily. When they did, he decided to play along.

"Which idea might that have been?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Was it that Rip needed a bath?"

"He does, but no. That's not it."

He groaned as her perfect lips touched his neck.

"Do that some more," he whispered, eyes closed. "I think it's coming back to me."

"Would this help jog your memory?" She took a step back and slowly slid her silk robe off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Jack felt every muscle in his body tighten. To his surprise, Elizabeth had forgone wearing the matching nightie underneath the robe. He gazed lovingly at her.

"What do you say, husband? This ringing any bells?"

He peeled his shirt off, discard it and the rest of his clothing on the floor.

"I remember now," he grinned. "It think it went something like this." She squealed as he cradled her in his arms and took her to their bed.

….

Dale walked Charlotte to the front door of her home. Despite the wonderful night they'd had, he was feeling down. The last two weeks had been wonderful. It was as if they really were a family. Now it was time to go back to things as normal. He wasn't ready, but what choice did he have?

"Well, this is me," she teased.

"Yes. Goodnight, honey." He leaned in kissing her lovingly.

"Goodnight, Dale. Thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

"You deserved it," he smiled.

She stood on her front porch landing and watched as he walked slowly down to his truck. He opened the driver's side door and turned back. "You know I won't leave until you're inside safe. What are you waiting for?" he grinned.

With a laugh and shake of her head, she opened the door and went inside. She dropped her keys into the bowl on the entryway table and kicked off her sandals. She was still smiling after the night they'd shared. She looked around her home. Somehow, it seemed bigger and emptier than ever.

Just as she was about to head upstairs she heard a knock on her door. She turned back on the lights and looked outside.

"Goodness sakes." She flung open the door. "Dale Johnson, what are you doing here?"

Dale stood there under the dim outside light, his hat in his hands. "Well, I got in my truck to drive home and got about to the end of your road before it hit me."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to leave, Charlotte."

Charlotte stood there staring at him, her eyes tearing up at the sweet, nervous gentleman standing before her. "You want to stay here?"

"I want to stay where you are, yes. We've spent the last 2 weeks together. How am I supposed to go back to being alone all the time when my heart is here?"

She thought about it for a moment before reaching out to take his hand. "Okay," she smiled. Holding one hand she shook her finger at him. "But no funny business. I am a lady after all."

"Of course," he laughed. "I have nothing but respect for you. Besides, you have 3 strong sons who would have my head if I did anything untoward."

"That is true." She let out a nervous laugh. "Well, come on. The bugs will eat us alive if we stand still too long." Together they walked into the house.

…..

Exhausted, but completely content, Elizabeth laid in her husband's arms, her head resting on his chest. As much as she missed the freedom they felt on their honeymoon, she had to admit the delay and build up had a nice effect too. There was also something to be said for being home, in that room, together. Finally.

"I'm not ready for life to start again. This time has been too good," Jack mentioned, kissing her forehead.

"I feel the same way. School's starting soon and you're back at work." She sighed. "Ready for the less than glamorous part of our life now?"

"Um, maybe." He laughed. "What are you getting at?"

"Let me see your phone." He got up from the bed and grabbed his phone from his pants on the floor. He handed it to her and she went straight to his calendar app. "There, I've synced our calendars. This will make it so we're on the same page, so to speak."

"Genius," he smiled taking the phone back. "Looks like I can color coordinate it and everything."

"Yup. We each have a work calendar then there's our family calendar."

"Great. You know I've been thinking of all those questions the kids asked. Asher is in school 3 days a week, the two that he's not, if I'm off, he should stay with me."

"You sure? Vi won't mind keeping him."

"Elizabeth, I'm his father now. There's no reason for him to be at Vi's if I'm here to watch him. If I need the day for myself, I'll talk to her, but yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll let her know," She smiled. Jack was an amazing father already. "Dropping off Mya is easy for me to do. My school's right next to hers. Pick up most days won't be an issue either."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack put his phone on the nightstand before rolling over to hold her close again. He ran his hands over her soft skin, loving their closeness. Her body jiggled slightly as he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Us. Pillow talk is certainly different with the kids."

"True… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just know this new chapter is going to be the best in my life. Synced calendars and all."


	44. Back To It

Back To It

Elizabeth rested her back against the solid wood headboard of their bed, watching as Jack dressed for work. After a fairytale wedding, a blissfully romantic honeymoon, and three fun filled family days at home, it was truly time to rejoin the world.

"Don't look at me like that," Jack laughed from in front of the closet.

"Like what?"

"Like a sad puppy. We both knew we couldn't live like that forever."

"Why not?" she teased.

"Well, there's the kids for one. They kind of like that whole roof over their heads and food on the table thing."

"True."

"Then there's the whole part about us actually loving the work we do."

She groaned. "I've just gotten so used to you being with me all the time."

"Same here. I think it's safe to say I'll be thinking about you all day."

She giggled. "I like the sound of that."

He turned back into the closet. He put on his holster and unlocked the safe on the top shelf of their closet, removing his gun. As he reach back into the closet to grab his protective vest, sliding it into his duffle on the floor.

Elizabeth sighed at the sight. She hated that thing. She hated the loud nose the velcro made when he'd take it off sometimes at the end of a day, the marks it would leave on his skin, but more importantly, she hated that there was a need for such a vest. It's very existence in her husband's attire meant he may need it. She hated that.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing her scowl.

She nodded. "I just wish you didn't need that. You'd think the promotion to detective would make that less necessary."

"What this?" He pointed to the Kevlar vest. "I guess that would have been nice, but sadly no. I still come across enough trouble where I'm glad I have it."

Elizabeth pulled her knees up to her chest. "You'll be safe today, right? I mean, as much as you can?"

Jack walked over to their bed and sat next to his wife, pressing his lips to her forehead before finding her lips. He kissed her deeply, as if trying to reassure her with his affections that everything would be alright.

"I promise. Coming home to you and our kids is my top priority."

"Good." She relaxed slightly. For some reason, she worried more about him now that they were married than she had before. Sure she'd always worried, but it was different now. He was really her husband, he'd adopted her children. It was real now.

"I should be home in plenty of time for dinner." Jack interrupted her thoughts. "You're heading into the school today right?"

"Yup. I need to put some final touches on my classroom."

"And the kids?"

"I was going to bring them with me but Vi said she'd take them. They'll have more fun that way."

"Sounds good. If you're still at school around lunch, I'd love to come by and see you. I know I'll be hungry for a kiss from my beautiful wife by then."

"Then it's a date." She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a long, tantalizing kiss.

"Ugh, forget work. I'm just going to stay in bed with you," he laughed his lips blazing a trail from her neck, down her bare chest.

"I wish. Look at the clock though, hon. I bet you anything, Mya or Ash will be in here in about…" She stopped mid-sentence when she heard the sound of little feet running down the hall. The door knob turned, but thanks to the lock, it didn't open.

"Not again!" Asher groaned from the hallway. "Momma, the door is stuck."

His parents laughed. "I'm coming Asher." Elizabeth stepped out of bed, grabbed her light pajama pants and tank top and dressed before answering the door. "Morning, sweetie."

"Hi! Can we have pancakes? I hungry."

"Hmm, I was thinking eggs and fruit."

"Yuck, eggs."

"Hey now, little man," Jack knelt in front of his son. "Eggs are good for you. They'll help you grow big and strong."

"Like you?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, bud. So what do you say?"

"Eggs please, Momma. I want to be like Daddy."

"Perfect! Let's go downstairs quietly and wait for your sister."

"Is okay. I go get her."

"No, Ash!" Elizabeth spoke but it was too late. He was already thundering down the hall, throwing Mya's door open.

"Mya, Mya, Mya!" he yelled, climbing onto her bed. "Its morning time."

The next thing they heard was a constant stream of bickering back and forth. Elizabeth just shook her head and laughed.

"Want me to go break them up?" Jack asked.

"They'll figure it out. I think…"

"Owe!" Asher cried out. "Momma! Mya pushed me off the bed!"

"Or not…" she sighed. "Coming."

…..

Jack pulled his Pilot into the precinct parking lot twenty minutes later. As he walked into the busy office with its stale coffee scent, he felt peace wash over him. The whole drive he'd been wishing for one more day with Elizabeth and kids without obligations. It felt selfish really. He'd already been given so much time off. More than expected. He just loved being with them. Now being back at work however, he was reminded of the sense of purpose he felt serving and protecting his community.

He walked into the bullpen where most of the officers were sitting at their desks plugging away. Shane looked up from his seat across from a young rookie he had been advising, happy to see his partner back.

"Well, look who it is? The married man! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come back." Shane took Jack's hand and pulled him in for a brotherly hug, smacking him hard on the back.

"Not gonna lie, I thought about it." Jack grinned like a madman remember the past couple weeks. "So tell me, did I miss anything good?"

"Eh, just the usual." Shane quickly finished his business with the rookie. "Come on, let's head to our offices."

They walked down the short hallway to where Jack and Shane's offices were. Shane took a seat behind his desk, Jack taking the seat in front.

"So tell me, are you as happy as you look?" Shane grinned.

"Nope. Even happier."

Shane laughed. "That's great, man. Really."

"How are things with your family? Philip ready for the new school year?"

"Completely. He's already got his bag packed and his clothes picked out. What about your two? Asher starts pre-school right?"

"Yeah. He's so young I don't think he has any idea anything's coming. He's got two years of this. Mya is pretty excited though." Jack looked at the picture on his phone of his family. "So, update me on work."

"Right." Shane sat up in his chair. "Overall, things have been pretty slow. There was a burglary at the office building on Spear St. that we're looking into."

"What was stolen?"

"As of now, we aren't sure. The investigation is ongoing." Shane handed Jack a file.

"Good to know. I'll hop on this with you. I should check in with Avery and see what else he's got for me too. Anything else here?"

Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked down the hall to his own office. Once inside he took out the picture he'd packed in his bag. It was of himself, Elizabeth and the kids from their wedding day. He hung it up on the wall next to his awards and other photos of the kids and Elizabeth, keeping them all close by.

He turned on his Keurig and made himself a cup of coffee before opening up the reports and responding to emails.

….

Back in the suburbs, Viola sat on the back deck sipping tea as she watched her three children play in the backyard with Mya and Asher. She tried to relax and soak up the last bit of summer vacation with her kids, but in reality, she needed a break.

"Mom!" Sophia yelled.

"Figure it out, please." She took a breath, trying to remain calm.

Sophia and Mya were fighting with Martin. Again. They had been for the last hour. As much as she'd miss them, there was something nice about having just Crissy and sometimes Asher while the older children were at school. Maybe then she'd be able to have a moment of peace again.

"But Mom! Martin wont stop trying to throw grass in our hair!"

"Seriously? Martin Alexander!" She growled as the 6 year old boy giggled.

"What Mom?"

"Leave. Them. Alone." Her voice was low but stern. Making it clear she meant business.

"Fine…" he sighed.

Less than a minute later thought they were at it again.

"Okay, we're done. How about we try a new plan? Girls, you can go play in the tree house, and boys, you can go play with the trucks in the big sandbox?"

"Yay!" The kids cheered as they scattered.

"Me me Momma?" Crissy asked as she ran over.

"Yes dear, but listen to you sister alright?"

"Yes!" The 2 year old raised her hands up in the air as she ran off. She loved every minute with her big sister and cousin.

"Soph, let Crissy climb the ladder first. You look out for her up there, okay?"

"I will Mom!" Viola could almost hear the eye roll. Why did it seem like her kids were growing so fast? Oh well, at least with the boys and girls separated there'd be less agreements. Once the girls were safely playing princesses in the treehouse, she walked over to check on the boys.

As annoying as Martin could be as a brother, he was such a good big cousin to Asher. He didn't let the 2 year age gap get in the way of playing. She stood close listening to their conversation.

"You like having a dad around, Asher?"

"Yeah! My daddy is the best! We do a lot. But he needs to fix stuff."

"Fix what?" Martin asked.

Asher shook his head. "Every morning I go wake them up. But I can't! The door's stuck!"

"Stuck?"

"Yeah! I can't get in," he pouted.

Viola covered her mouth as a laugh slipped out.

"Huh," Martin thought aloud. "My mom and dad's door is broken too. I think it's been forever. I don't think Dad knows how to fix it."

That did it, a laugh burst forth from Viola's mouth.

"What's so funny, Mom?" Martin looked up at her confused.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just… gonna go sit back on the deck." She hurried to her phone to text her sister.

 _V: You'll never guess what I just heard the boys talking about!_

…..

Elizabeth was busy stuffing welcome back folders for her students in her classroom when her phone buzzed. She reached into her purse to check her messages.

"He said what?" She laughed.

 _E: That's hilarious!_

 _E: All I'm going to say is that door isn't getting "fixed" anytime soon._

 _V: But then he can't just walk in, dear. LOL_

 _E: I know… ;)_

She checked the time. Jack hadn't said exactly when he'd get off for lunch, but she hoped it was soon. In the meantime, she turned her focus back to the task at hand.

"Shoot," she groaned, realizing she forgot to grab copies of the months hot lunch schedule to put in the packets. Elizabeth grabbed her coffee cup and headed down the hall to the office. As she walked down the hall she found herself humming her wedding song. Still very much in that newlywed buzz.

"Elizabeth?" A familiar voice called out from inside one of the classrooms. She turned around as a tall, handsome, brown haired man stepped out into the hall. "It is you!" He smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd jumped ship."

"Brandon! I… wow! Welcome back! How was Oxford?"

"Brilliant. That master program in adolescent education was a great opportunity for me. I can't wait to share it all with you!"

"That'd be wonderful!"

Brandon Morette was one of Elizabeth's fellow 5th grade teachers. They'd worked closely together since she came to Hope Valley Middle School. For her, it was always a coworker friendship, something she tried to make very, very clear. For Brandon, he held out hope for more, but patiently waited for Elizabeth to be ready.

They'd spoken very little over the last year. Him focusing on his master program and her focusing on her family and work and, of course, Jack once he appeared on the scene.

From where Brandon was standing, Elizabeth had never looked better. In his snooping over her body, he missed the glinting of her engagement and wedding band. "Wow, Elizabeth, you look… amazing." He smiled.

"Oh, um, thanks." She brushed her hair nervously back behind her ear. Not because she liked his compliment, but because it made her wonder if he hadn't given up on them as a couple like she'd hoped. "I'm just heading to the office to pick up some papers for my welcome packets."

"May I join you?"

"I don't see why not…" This was a little awkward.

Brandon fell into step next to her. "I got back to town a week ago and have been practically living here since trying to get the classroom in order. But not you, huh? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great. Wonderful even."

"Glad to hear that." With his hands now in his pockets he followed her into the office. "You know, I thought about you a lot. I know I didn't write or keep in touch at all but I got the feeling you needed time before I left."

"Oh, time." She didn't need time. She needed him to stop pursuing her and not risk their friendship any more. "Time wasn't really what I was looking for." She turned to face him as they stepped into the office. "I think we should talk."

"Yes!" He practically bounced. "I was hoping you would say that. See, I have this thought."

"Mrs. Thornton?" Steve, the school's head maintenance man smiled as he walked in. A welcomed distraction from the budding conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have your new name plate for the door." He handed it over to her.

"Perfect! Thank you Steve. Just in time. I'll go replace the old one right now." She gathered the papers she needed off the office table and began to walk back to her classroom.

Brandon followed. Curious about the name plate in her hand, he arched his neck to see it clearly. "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yup. As I said, we should catch up."

"Indeed." He scratched his head. "So you're married?"

"Yes. About 2 weeks ago."

"Wow, a newlywed. That is… great!" He tried to sound convincing. It wasn't working. "How long was I gone for?" He laughed, breaking the tension some.

"A year." She nudged him with her shoulder as they walked. "I met Jack last July. You know that Army pen pal project I was looking to do?" He nodded. "Well, Jack was mine. Well, my class's. Then he became mine."

"Wow, sounds romantic."

"It was actually. Not that we intended it to be. We didn't meet in person until he returned from his deployment, but it was wonderful. He's a great husband and a wonderful father to the kids."

"Right. How are Mya and Asher handling the change?"

"Oh, they adore Jack. You know the kind of father Charles was. Jack is the exact opposite."

"That's good. Speaking of the serpent, what about Charles? Did he try to cause any trouble for you?" Brandon had never met Charles, but he had been a sounding board for Elizabeth on multiple occasions over the past 3 years.

"Loads…" she sighed. "But not anymore. He actually made way for Jack to adopt them in the end."

"No way!" He stopped walking and touched her arm gently. "That's… huge! So, he did it? You and this Jack guy are a real family?"

"Yup!" she beamed.

"Wow. I'm happy for you. A little bummed for myself but…"

"Oh Brandon, don't be like that," she laughed. "We're friends, okay?"

"I know. Can't blame me for having wanted more. You're wonderful. But really, I am happy for you." He meant it.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

He stepped closer, giving her a warm friendly hug.

"Eh hem…" Jack cleared his throat from corner about 4 yards behind them. Causing them to look up.

"Jack! Hi!" Elizabeth stepped away from Brandon and ran toward her husband. Without hesitation, Jack wrapped his strong arms around her. He leaned back, lifting her up slightly off the ground. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Ready for lunch?"

"Yes, of course. But first, let me introduce you to my friend Brandon. He's one of my co-teachers here."

"Hi." Jack walked over and extended his hand. Giving Brandon a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Jack. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm a very lucky man." Jack gazed down at Elizabeth as she hugged his side with both arms. "Well, we should have our lunch. I have to get back on the clock in 35 minutes."

It was then Brandon noticed the holster over Jack's shoulders and the badge on his hip. "You're a police officer or a soldier?"

"Detective, and yeah, a soldier for a few more months till my contract is up. I'm with the guard."

"Awesome." Brandon was a fit man, but it was becoming abundantly clear to him just how badly Jack could mess him up if he stepped out of line. Thankfully for him, he had no intentions of interfering with Elizabeth's marriage. She deserved to be happy. "Well, I'll let you two get to your lunch."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled. "We'll catch up more later?"

"Yup. You know where to find me." He watched as the happy couple walked arm and arm down the hall. "Wow," he laughed to himself as he walked back to his own classroom.

As the couple walked, Jack saw Elizabeth carrying the rectangular plate. "What's that?"

"Oh this? Take a look." She held it up next to her face.

"Mrs. Thornton," he read aloud. "Man, I still love the sound of that."

"Me too." She paused. Pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"And I, you, Elizabeth Thornton."

They walked back to her classroom where he'd left the large brown bag from Abigail's and a picnic blanket. "So, where to?"

"How about down the hill by the soccer field? It's pretty private over there."

"Private is good." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help but giggle when he did that.

They laid the thick red and black plaid blanket on the ground in the center of the soccer field. Jack removed his holster and set it aside before, one by one, he took out the items for their lunch. A chicken salad sandwich for Elizabeth and a Reuben for himself. Along with that there were two iced teas, two bags of chips and a large piece of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake.

"This is heavenly!" Elizabeth gushed as she sat down next to her husband. "You outdid yourself."

"Just cause we're married, that doesn't mean I stop trying." He winked. "Especially with tall, dark male teachers lurking the hallways of this establishment."

"Jack…"

"I'm just saying. I need to make sure I don't get outplayed."

"There's no contest, love. It's only you. Always." Her thumb ran along his strong jaw before she leaned in for a soft sensual kiss.

"I know," he said with a grin. "But I had to tease. Especially after walking up to the two of you hugging."

"Yeah, I guess that did look… odd." She sighed.

They unwrapped their sandwiches and began to eat. After a few minutes of stolen glances and smiles Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"So," he said clearing his throat. "Who is he?"

"Who, Brandon?" Jack nodded. "Oh, just a coworker. He started here about a year before me. We became friends but it never really extended past the workplace."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "My excuse at first was just that I wasn't ready."

"And after that?"

She thought about it. "Honestly, I knew if I were ever to date again, whoever it was, would have to be special. Someone I could see myself spending my life with. Someone worth the risk to me and the kids. He was never that. It's not like he's a bad guy or anything."

"I see." Jack took another bite of his sandwich.

"Jack?" She reached out, resting a hand on his thigh. "It never would have been him. He's not you. You are the only one for me."

He gazed lovingly at her. Leaning forward he kissed her lips. "I'm sorry for the questions. It was weird I guess. Walking in and seeing you with some guy I'd never heard of. You've talked about your coworkers before but they've all been female."

"That's my fault. Brandon's been away for over a year. It just never came up. I wasn't trying to hide anything."

"Trust me, I know. You would never do anything like that. Especially with all you've been through."

"Exactly. Look, if you're still uneasy about it, you can talk to Lee. He's met Brandon a number of times before."

"Wait, how?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard. She hadn't thought about what she was saying before the words came out. "Oh… well, Lee knew him from a pick-up softball league he was in and he and Rosie may have tried to… set us up a few times."

With a groan and a laugh Jack fell back on the blanket. "Lee's a dead man."

Elizabeth laughed. She put the rest of her lunch aside and laid down next to her husband, kissing his chin. "Jack, are you really jealous of a man that I never actually dated who I happen to work with?"

"No…" He wasn't really. But it had been clear to him by how Brandon was looking at her and then them together that he had had more than friendship on his mind in recent months. It was a little unsettling for Jack.

"Okay. But if you are…" She raised herself up, leaving a trail of kisses from his temple to his neck as she continued. "Just remember, it's you I come home to every night. It's you I look forward to laying next to every chance I get. And It's you who will have my love, forever."

Jack smiled. "I can live with that."

"Good." She laid back down in the warm embrace of her husband. She would have stayed like that forever if she could. "How much time do we have left?"

Jack checked his watch. "About 10 more minutes. I don't want to leave though."

"What a coincidence, I don't want you to go either." She held him tighter, as if trying to prevent him from leaving.

"How much longer will you be here?"

"Another hour or so. I'm pretty much set. I think I'll go to the grocery store before picking up the kids. Any requests for dinner?"

"I'll eat anything. You're amazing in the kitchen. Come to think of it, you're amazing in other rooms too. Like our bedroom, in the shower, in the…"

"Alright, Thornton!" She laughed uncontrollably. "Point made."

"Told you you'd be on my mind all day."

"You weren't kidding," she laughed. "Save one of those thoughts for tonight."

"Hmmm, you bet I will."

…..

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jack walked Elizabeth back to her classroom, giving her a long kiss goodbye before hurrying back to work himself. Elizabeth spent another hour at school before heading to the store and picking up the kids from Viola's.

While there the sisters had a nice time drinking tea and joking about what it was like to be married with children. Viola shared tips how to keep things… private. They'd never talked like this about love and marriage before. It was a real treat.

Jack walked into the house just before six. Two bouquets of flowers in hand. He hurried up the stairs, placing his guns in the safe before coming back down to see his family.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Mya came running up to him as he reached the downstairs landing. "I missed you!"

Kneeling down he picked her up, holding her close. "I missed you too, angel. How was your day?"

"Good. What are those?"

"You mean these?" Jack raised the flowers up a little closer for her to see. "This one here is for your mom."

"They're her favorite!" Mya smiled as she sniffed the daisies. "What about the other one?"

"You mean this one? Well, these pink flowers are for a very special little girl. And she happens to be my daughter."

"They're for me!" she squealed.

"Yup. What do you think?"

"Sooooo pretty, Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetie." Jack placed her down on the floor and watched as the elated little girl ran off with the flowers.

He walked into the kitchen and watched as Elizabeth danced around the kitchen listening to her favorite Pandora station. It was as if she glided along the tiled floor. She was beautiful as her flowing maxi dress swished around her ankles. When she turned and noticed him, she just smiled. Not embarrassed or shy, just content and happy to see him.

"Hey there, handsome."

"Hey yourself." He placed the flowers down before wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could. "Do you have any idea the power you wield over me?"

She bit her lip. "I think I have some idea. I rather like it."

"I do too." They danced there in the center of the kitchen for a moment. Soaking up the other's presence.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath of Jack's scent. It was like a balm to her soul. In that moment she felt almost overwhelmed with the love she felt for him. She looked up and stared into his green eyes.

"What is it, babe?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. I just… I have no words for it."

"But you're okay?" Jack asked a bit concerned.

"More than okay."

He nodded, understanding her meaning completely.

Little footsteps thundered towards them, not that they thought to pull apart. Asher, excited to see his dad, flung himself at them almost taking Jack out at the knees.

"Whoa there, little man!" he laughed. Asher now had all four limbs wrapped around Jack's leg. "You miss me today?"

"Yup. You can't leave again. I got you now."

"I missed you too, son," he laughed. Picking up Asher, he began tickling his belly. The boy wiggled and laughed uncontrollably. "What's wrong with you, Ash? Why are you moving so much? Huh? I don't understand? Answer me, bud!" Jack teased.

Elizabeth watched as Jack carried him into the living room. He placed Asher down on the rug before coming down on the floor on his knees. Asher wasted no time leaping at Jack again, continuing their fun.

"My turn!" Mya giggled as she too jumped on Jack.

"Oh no!" Jack fake cried. Both kids were now on top of him trying to tickle him. "They've got me! Elizabeth, help me!"

A happy tear slid down her cheek as she watched from the hall. This was everything she'd ever wanted. She couldn't imagine a better moment than the one she was witnessing right there in their living room.


	45. Here We Go Again

Here We Go Again

All the smoke alarms were going off in Tom's condo, confirming his suspicions that planning a romantic night for Julie that involved him cooking was a bad idea. Now he was standing on a chair in the middle of the kitchen trying to make the noise stop.

"There." He climbed down once the place was quiet again. Or at least he hoped it was. The ringing was still playing on repeat faintly in his ears. "You alright?"

Julie bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "There's never a dull moment with you, is there?"

"I guess not." He walked over to the stove to grab the charred chicken. "Open the door for me? I think it's best this beast takes its smoking outside."

"Good idea." She opened the door and followed him outside. "So when you said you wanted to cook for me…"

"I made the suggestion without having a clue what I was doing, yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

She giggled. "It was sweet. Even if it turned out well, like this."

"Thomas?" They both turned as a older Italian woman in her seventies slowly made her way from her patio to theirs. "Are you alright? I heard the alarm."

"Yeah, I'm okay Mrs. Russo."

"Oh good." She looked down at the charred mess. "Um, what is that?"

"That was our dinner," Julie giggled. "As you can see, it turned out great."

"Maybe I can salvage some of it. Once the smoking stops." The looks on both Mrs. Russo and Julie's face made it clear that wasn't a good idea.

"Blecch, don't make the beautiful woman eat that, sonny. You wait right here. I'll bring you a lasagna."

"Seriously? You just happen to have a lasagna over there?" Tom laughed.

"And garlic bread," the woman grinned.

"Wow, but you really don't have to…"

Julie placed her hand on Tom's chest, stopping him. "I say don't fight the woman. I'm hungry, sweetie."

Not more than a couple minutes later, Mrs. Russo was back out with their dinner. The tray was full with the exception of one square, presumably Mrs. Russo's dinner.

"Oh this smells heavenly!" Julie gushed.

"Old family recipes from Italy. Enjoy." She smiled and turned to leave.

Tom looked at Julie, silently asking a question to which she enthusiastically nodded.

"Mrs. Russo, why don't you join us?"

"Oh no, no no. You're on a date, dearie."

"How can you tell?" he laughed.

"I've been living next to either you or your brother a long time now, Thomas. You're dressed in a nice shirt, nice pants, you tried to cook. I happen to know you and the pizza delivery man are on a first name basis."

"Ah, yeah. That is actually true." He rubbed the back of his hair in slight embarrassment. "Nevertheless, I think you should join us. Please? It's the least we can do after you cooked for us," Tom laughed.

"I'll only be in the way." It was then she caught sight of something on the table in Tom's condo through the door. "Ah see, candle on the table. You don't need an old lady like me sitting in on your romantic evening."

Julie walked into the condo and blew out the candle before placing them back on the counter. "I don't see candles. I do however see an empty seat at the table."

Tom smiled. "She doesn't take 'no' for an answer well."

"I see that." With a bright smile she shook her head and joined them.

The lasagna was even better than it smelled. Julie asked Mrs. Russo a number of questions about her life and how she ended up in the Boston area. As it turned out, Mrs. Russo and her late husband had moved to the United States when they were first married. He had been a soldier in the Army, her a storekeeper's daughter. Julie hung on every word of the love story.

"Do you have any children, Mrs. Russo?"

"I do. Two boys. Well, not boys anymore. They're both married with families of their own. Alan lives in Chicago now and Paul is here in the city. I see him some. Alan not as much, but he calls. They're good boys. Especially since my dear Nickolas passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Julie reached a hand out. "You loved him very much, I can tell."

"I did. We had many wonderful years. I can't ask for much more than that."

Tom looked across the table at Julie. His desire for a future with her grew every time they were together. He'd promised her he wouldn't bring up the future for a bit. It was taking all his patience to keep that promise.

…

"If you give a mouse a cookie, he's gonna want a glass of milk. When you give him the milk, he'll probably ask you for a straw."

Jack sat in the middle of his and Elizabeth's large feather bed as he read the kids their bedtime stories. This particular book had become one of Asher's favorites. One he'd ask for every single day. He sat next to Jack with the biggest smile on his little face as he listened. Mya rested calmly on Jack's other side, snuggled up close. Jack loved moments like these. Curling up with his kids, reading books. No matter how many times he got to do this lately, it still felt like a dream.

Tomorrow came more changes. It was the first day of school for the year. Both kids were excited, making Jack wonder just how much sleep they'd get tonight.

"The end." Jack placed the book down on the bed.

"More please, Daddy?"

"No bud. It's bedtime."

"What about this one?" Mya said picking up a small book from bed. "It's shorter." The requests went on and on.

"No more books tonight, guys. I mean it." Jack said after the 4th request. "You've both got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You need your rest."

"But we're not sleepy!" Mya whined, flopping back on Elizabeth's pillow.

"I understand that, angel. But that doesn't change the fact that your mom and I have to wake you up early tomorrow for school."

Gathering up the books on the bed and placing them back in the basket, Jack ushered the kids down the hall. They'd already said goodnight to Elizabeth, who was downstairs getting ready for the next day.

Mya went to her room to wait while Jack went to tuck Asher in first. A task, that based on the little man's stomping, was off to a great start.

"Alright bud, up you go." He picked him up and placed him on top of the Paw Patrol covers, grabbing his stuffed Chase puppy off the floor and placing it next to the pillow.

"But I's not sleepy!" Asher protested with a yawn. "Can I stay up with you and Mama?"

"Nope, not tonight."

"Why not?

"Trust me bud, you'll be very tired tomorrow if you don't sleep now."

"Mama starts school tomorrow too. Maybe she should sleep."

"Your mom is a big girl," Jack grinned. "She'll be okay. Now, sleep."

He groaned, but allowed himself to be tucked in.

Jack kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Ash."

"Love you too, Daddy. You take me to school tomorrow with Mama?"

"You bet. I wouldn't miss it."

"Okay. Night night."

Across the hall Jack smiled as Mya sat flipping through the pages of her early reader book. "Whatcha got there, angel?"

"My book. I'm going to learn to read every word in this book this year. I know some already."

"That's perfect. You're so smart, you know that?"

"Just like Mommy?" she beamed.

"Yup," Jack smiled. "Just like Mommy."

Elizabeth sat with her legs bent up on the couch going over her lesson plans for the next day when Jack came down the stairs.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, despite their protests about not being tired, Ash is out and Mya is most of the way there."

"Perfect." She dropped her folders on the coffee table. "We're all set for tomorrow. Snacks and lunches are made and their bags are packed."

"So what should we do now?" Jack sat down next to her, pulling her up onto his lap.

"I bet we could think of something."

…...

Thankfully for Tom's ego, the pie he made for dessert survived his abilities. After tea and dessert, Tom walked Mrs. Russo home while Julie cleaned up what dishes were left over. For Julie, seeing Tom's care and compassion for Mrs. Russo made her love him even more. He truly was a good man. As she loaded the last of the dishes, she leaned against the counter thinking. She did love Tom, but was she ready for things to change? To risk losing her independence? No, she thought. Things were okay as they were for now.

"Thank you, Thomas. It was nice to eat with someone tonight."

"Do you eat alone a lot, ma'am?"

"Not always."

Tom made a mental note to check in with her more often. Once at the door, Tom opened it for her and turned on the lights. "Have a good night, Mrs. Russo. I'll bring the dish back tomorrow cleaned."

"Sounds good, Thomas. Have a good evening."

"You too."

Tom walked back into his home just as Julie was moving to the living room.

"I hope you don't mind, I made myself another cup of tea."

"Why would I mind? It means you'll be staying here a little longer. I'll never complain about that."

"Good," she giggled. "Shall we watch something?"

"Sure! How about more Dr. Who?"

"Oh, I was thinking the Bachelor. I'm behind an episode."

The couple stared at each other for a moment before breaking into a contagious laughter. They were similar in so many ways. TV watching was not one of them.

"I'll make you a deal. We can watch The Bachelor first IF you watch Dr. Who with me after."

"I think I can manage that." She leaned in, capturing his lips. "Mmm, you taste like strawberry pie."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Right now, good."

Tom managed to survive The Bachelor, much to his surprise. He felt like the guy was a dweeb and wasn't a fan of the women fighting over him. It made him very content with his own romantic life. They were halfway through an episode of Dr. Who, Julie breathing slowly. She laughed along with Tom at a comedic part, making Tom smile. Finally she was starting to like this show too.

"Something funny, Jules?" He gazed down at her where she laid, resting her head on his thigh.

"Yes. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I actually really like this show now," Julie conceded.

"Told you." Just then his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He paused the show and picked up his phone. "It's Jess. Hey Jess…. You're kidding? Okay. Have you asked Mike or even Lee? Well bummer. Yeah I'll try and think of something." He hung up and sighed.

"Everything alright, babe?"

"Yeah, nothing big. Jess and I have our standing monthly poker game later this week but Jack and Jimmy both bailed. Lionel too."

"Oh, and you can't play with the two of you?"

"It's not the same. It's better with at least 4."

Julie sat up and grabbed her phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Clara."

"Why's that?"

"To see if she was up for poker night."

"Wait what?" By the look on Tom's face you would have thought she had just suggested skydiving.

"We were going to do girl's night during your game but if you're down a few guys we could step in instead."

"Jules, beautiful, that's not necessary. We'll handle it."

"You just said you asked everyone."

"Yeah, but…"

"So here's a solution. How hard can it be?"

"Not terribly hard but it's guy's night. Not… double dating."

"So for a night pretend like we're one of the guys."

Tom laughed. "Sure, that will happen."

…..

"HA!" Clara laughed as she read the messages on her phone. She walked out into the hall and into the bathroom. Steam danced around her face as she walked in. Jesse had been working hard, long hours lately. He was an engineer for a construction company responsible for the new administration office at the local college. They were behind schedule. No one was happy.

"Jess, love."

"Hey, sweetie. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay. Just curious, what kind of food do you usually have at your little poker nights?"

"Food?" His voice traveled through the curtain. "Um, whatever take out we choose and whatever else we buy from the store. We like to keep it simple."

"Awesome."

"Why do you ask? I'll take care of the shopping. In fact, give me the grocery list for the week. I'll do them both in one swoop."

"Wonderful, thank you. Mom asked if I'd take an extra shift at the cafe. She's got some large baked good orders this week."

"Business is good then? Awesome. You happy there?"

"Yeah. It's great. I get to see Mom and my baking skills are growing rapidly. Maybe I'll be able to open my own place someday."

"That's great Clara." He poked his head out from behind the curtain. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, love." She kissed his lips before he turned back to his shower. "You know, since Julie and I are joining the poker game this week, I can make something yummy for it if you'd like."

The shower curtain swooshed open as Jesse's face and chest became visible. "You and Julie are what now?"

"Julie texted me. We're in."

"I… um… what?"

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Clara grinned like the mad hatter. She knew full well this was not what the guys wanted. They loved them sure, but poker night was sacred. "You don't mind do you? Julie says Tom is totally on board."

"Oh, I bet he is…" Jesse muttered. "Sure hon. I'm always up for an evening with you."

"Wonderful! I'll confirm everything with Julie."

Clara was on her way downstairs as Jesse hopped out of the shower. He hurried across the hall to the master bedroom and grabbed his phone off the bed, dialing his brother immediately.

"Hello," Tom groaned.

"Dude!" Jesse whispered. "What did you do?"

"I honestly have no idea, bro. Really. Julie sort of like, ambushed me."

"Clara asked me if we wanted her to bake something."

"Bake something? It's guy's night! Chips, beer, pizza!"

"I know, I know. But she does make a mean spinach artichoke dip. Even puts it in a homemade bread bowl."

"Huh… that does sound good," Tom scratched his head.

"Should I ask her to make it?"

Tom sighed. "Why not. Julie's making sangria."

"Sangria… wow. What happened to guy's night?"

"I'm not sure. Blame Jack."

"Blame the deliriously happy newlywed? Yeah, seems about right."

….

The following morning the Thornton home was still and quiet, with the exceptions of Rip's snoring at the foot of Asher's bed. It was peaceful. That was until the alarm on Elizabeth's nightstand began blaring away just as the clock digits read 5:30 AM. Both Jack and Elizabeth startled awake. She hit the alarm clock hard and rolled back over, soaking in his husband's warmth. She was just about to fall back asleep when an alarm on Jack's phone went off. He rolled away to shut it off and groaned.

Neither was ready for this. Between the kids taking forever to fall asleep and being, well, newlyweds, they were pretty tired.

Holding her tightly against his chest, Jack kissed the exposed skin of his wife's neck and shoulder.

"It's morning time, Mrs. Thornton."

"Shhh," she whispered wrapping his arms ever tighter around her form. "I'm not ready."

"You're never ready," he commented with a laugh. He wasn't at all surprised when she rolled over and swatted him on the arm. "Come on, hon. It's a special day for Mya and Asher. Special days mean…"

"Cinnamon rolls!" she gasped and shot out of bed. "Gotta go."

Jack sat against the headboard admiring his wife as she moved about the room getting dressed to go downstairs. She'd prepared the dough the night before. Now she just needed to give them a little time to rise.

"If I go start on breakfast, can you wake the kids in a few?"

"You got it, Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth giggled. "I love that." With a quick kiss she hurried out of the room and down the hall.

By 6:15, they sat at the table as a family, eating breakfast. Mya was talking a mile a minute about the day ahead. Corrine Coulter was in her class this year, which in her opinion would make this the best year ever. Asher was quiet as he poked at his roll. Elizabeth had expected as much. He was never one for change.

"You nervous, sweetie?" Elizabeth ran her finger through his hair as he shook his head from side to side. "Good. You've got nothing to be afraid of. You have a wonderful teacher this year and I bet you'll have lots of fun and make a ton of friends."

"Okay." He took a bite. "Woo woot forbot me right?" With a mouth full of cinnamon roll, his parents caught none of his remark.

"Try again, bud. Maybe with less breakfast in your mouth." Jack smiled at the boy.

With a swallow he tried again. "You won't forget me right? Someone will get me after school?"

"We've got you covered. You're going to get to take a bus from the school to Auntie Vi's. She'll be waiting for you outside the house and then Mom or I will come and get you and bring you home after work. That sound cool?"

"Okay." He was less than sure. "What if the bus forgets to drop me off? I don't want to sleep on the bus!"

"They wont forget. But if for some reason they do, you wait till the bus stops and go up to the driver and tell him. There's a piece of paper in the small pocket of your bag with Auntie Vi's address."

"Can I bring Chase puppy?"

"You can, but ask your teacher before taking him out of your bag,"

"Okay. If Chase puppy is with me, I guess it will be okay."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Chase puppy is like you. He makes me feel safe."

Elizabeth smiled over at her husband. "Daddy makes us all feel safe."

The rest of the morning was a blur. Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror with Mya doing her hair up in a dutch braid, her favorite. She wore a cute little sunflower dress with a jean jacket. Elizabeth felt tears forming in her eyes. She was growing so fast.

"All ready!" Asher said, striking a pose in the doorway. He was wearing the cutest little kaki shorts and his blue and white Red Sox jersey he'd gotten from Uncle Tom. "Look, Mama, I look like a big boy."

That did it. Elizabeth wiped the tears away and knelt in front of her children. "You look so handsome. And you Mya girl, you look absolutely beautiful."

"She's right." Jack said leaning against the door frame with them. "Do you do those first day of school pictures, babe?"

"Yes! Come on guys. Let Mommy grab her camera."

After taking shots of both children on their own and one of them together they were ready to go. Elizabeth grabbed her bags from the kitchen as Jack loaded the kids and their backpacks into the van. He would follow behind them in his car to head to the precinct after drop off.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked, pulling her into a warm hug.

"No. But they are. That's what's important." With one last kiss they were in their cars and pulling out of the drive.

….

Back in the city, Julie hurried through the lobby of the law firm she was working for. She was late, which believe it or not was unusual for her. She took her job as a paralegal seriously. Her stiletto clad feet stepped into the elevator just as her cell went off in her purse. It was trapped at the bottom under a magazine and a some other odds and ends.

She pushed the ID on the phone to return the call.

"Hey! You're awake!" Clara said cheerily on the other end of the line.

"Of course I'm awake. I have a job remember?"

"I do remember but I wasn't so sure you did. It was pretty late when you were texting me last night about poker. I figured you might stay the night at Tom's and play hooky."

"The thought did cross my mind, but no. Why are you awake? Aren't you a night owl?"

"I'm a night owl who works at a cafe baking things. I've been here since 4."

"Wow, I'd be terrible at your job."

"Yeah, especially since you can't bake."

"I can too! You know, potatoes and desserts that come out of a box…" They laughed. "By the way, how'd Jesse take the news? Did he freak?" The elevators opened to the 7th floor and Julie stepped out.

"Totally. I think this will be fun though! What's one night, right? They can go back to their grunting, scratching guy time next month."

"Exactly!"

"There's just one problem…"

"What's that?"

"Do actually know how to play poker?"

Julie waved to the receptionist on her way to her office. "No. I know how to play Rummy and Go Fish…"

"Right… something tells me poker is different."

"Probably. The game's this weekend right? We have time, how hard can poker be anyway?"

"Anyone home?" A soft male voice permeated the office.

"Dad!" Julie cried. "I'll have to call you back Clara, my dad's here." She hung up and rushed over for a hug. "What are you doing here? Your firm is across town, remember?"

"I remember. I was just consulting with Peterson and I thought, why not stop in and see my middle daughter?"

"Well, it's wonderful to see you! Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please." William closed the door and took a seat in front of Julie's desk as she went to turn on the Keurig. "You've done well, dear. As we were finishing up, Peterson told me you've become an indispensable figure here."

"That's good to know. He hardly says two words to me a week." She laughed handing him his coffee. "Black, correct?"

"Yes, thank you." He took a sip, giving himself time to find the right words. "I know you and I didn't get along terribly well when you graduated but, we're alright now, right?"

"Of course, Dad. We're perfect."

"Good." He took another slow sip. "You know, if you ever wanted to come work for me, I bet I could match if not improve your salary."

"Dad, are you trying to poach me from Peterson?" she giggled.

"As a match of fact, yes, I am." Julie almost dropped her coffee. "I just, I like the idea of us working together. That's all."

"It sounds lovely, Dad, but I like my job here. Here I'm making my own way. You understand that, don't you?"

"You're worried that if you're working at my firm, any promotion or accolade you receive will be viewed as favoritism."

"That's right. I know you thought I took the job here years ago to spite you but, I swear, I just wanted a chance to prove to myself that I could make it in this world on my own. It was important to me. Still is."

William nodded. His face remained serious for a moment, then a smile formed. "I'm proud of you, Julie bean." Julie felt her heart swell, it had been so long since he'd called her that little nickname. "If you ever change your mind…"

"I know who to call." She smiled. "Hey Dad, while I have you here, what do you know about poker?"

…..

Mya walked next to her mother down the halls of the Hope Valley Elementary School. Asher stayed close to Jack.

"Here we are, Mya. Mrs. Ramsey's classroom. Want to check it out?"

Somewhere between the house and the classroom, Mya's confidence faltered. She now stood just outside the door, frozen in place.

"No. Not yet." She stared through the doorway.

"Wow, is that a fish tank?" Jack asked. "What to you think the fish's name is?" Mya shrugged.

"I bet it's Fred." Asher stated with confidence.

"You think everything is named Fred," Mya snapped.

"So!?" Asher snapped back.

"Alright you two. Relax." Elizabeth said stepping in. "Mya, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It looks… big."

"Oh, sweetie, everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Corrine's not here yet."

"Not yet but she will be. Let's go in and you can wait for her there."

Just as Jack and Elizabeth were beginning to wonder if one of them would have to leave to drop Asher off alone, Mrs. Ramsey walked out into the hall.

"Do I see a new friend out here?" Mya nodded, but kept her gaze to her shoes. "What's your name, sweetie?" The teacher bent down to be a little more at Mya's level.

Mya looked at her mom and then her dad. Jack nodded with a smile, showing his faith and confidence in her. It worked. She turned with a tall stance and smiled at her teacher.

"Mya, Mya Thornton, ma'am."

Pride swelled in Jack's soul as he heard Mya give her full name.

"Nice to meet you Mya. Why don't you come in and I'll show you around?"

That's all it took. With a hug and a wave she was off, a look of determination in her eyes that Jack had seen in Elizabeth on more than one occasion.

"She did it," Elizabeth sighed with joy. "My big girl."

"She did great. Now it's your turn, little man." Jack gave his son a high five. "You ready?"

"Totally!" They laughed, unsure Asher had any idea what they were asking of him.

Just down the next hall, they found the door with Asher's teacher's name on the front.

"Look, Asher, you see the door with the turtles on it? That's yours."

"Wow, cool!" He took off running straight into the room.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought…." Elizabeth frowned.

"Momma! They've got trains in here!"

"Oh, now he'll never leave." She laughed.

They made sure Asher was settled and said their goodbyes. Surprisingly, Elizabeth was happy that her little boy transitioned so well. It made it easier for her to leave. She had to hurry to her own class before her own students arrived. Thankfully her school was just across the parking lot.

Hand in hand they walked back out to the parking lot. Jack was quiet as they went. His eyes barely leaving the black rocky pavement. Wrapping her arm around his waist, Elizabeth pulled him closer. Something seemed off.

"Jack, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about the kids. Mya starting Kindergarten today, Asher in pre-school."

"They're growing."

"Yeah. And I missed it."

"It's not your fault, love. You know that. You have been amazingly present in their lives since you walked into our lives and you will remain that way because it's who you are." She stopped walking and stepped in front of him.

"I know. It's already going by so fast though. I can feel it."

"It does that. Just wait till we have another. Those first 6 months can fly by like you wouldn't believe. All we can do is do our best to be in the moment."

Jack grinned thinking about something she'd just said. "Another. A little baby."

"You like the sound of that, huh?" She leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I do, yeah."

A loud ringtone from Jack's phone interrupted the blissful moment they were sharing. He sighed as he looked at the screen.

"Thornton, here."

Elizabeth held his hand as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. She could feel Jack's hand tighten around hers.

"I'll be right in. Yup, got it. Meet you at the scene." He hung up and sighed.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah. We've got a new case. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Stay safe."

"Always," he grinned, kissing her as much as he could in a school parking lot. "I love you."

"I love you too." She watched as he jogged to his car and hopped in, waiting until he'd pulled out into traffic to turn on the sirens . "Here we go again."


	46. Hunky or Sexy

Hunky or Sexy?

Through the small city streets of Hope Valley, Jack weaved between cars with his siren blazing. The call had been from Chief Avery. Another break-in had been reported in the business district of the city. As he approached the scene, Jack could see the young officers taping off the site for investigation while trying to keep the public at bay. He pulled up as close as he could and hopped out, crossing the yellow ribbon and onto the scene.

"Hey, Thornton." Shane reached out his hand to shake Jack's. "Kids get to school alright this morning?"

"Yeah, they did. I'm glad I got to be there with them for it."

"I bet. How'd Elizabeth hold up? It can be hard watching your babies grow up like that."

"Honestly, she did better than me."

Shane laughed. "You're new, it's to be expected. Faith was the same way."

"I remember! She wrote to me about it, said she was a blubbering mess and you sat there like it was just another day."

"It was! I'd done the first day of school thing for a few years by then. She was adorable though, I tell ya."

"I can imagine. So, tell me about this case."

"Well I just got here not long before you, so I don't know much. Come on, let's go have a look."

They walked towards the entrance of the tall glass building and straight into the main lobby. Uniformed police were everywhere gathering and photographing evidence.

"Rodriguez, what have we got here?" Jack asked a younger officer. "Another break-in? What'd they take this time?"

"Yes, and we're not sure."

"You're not sure?" Shane narrowed his gaze. "Tell me you're joking."

"No. Talk to the bank manager. His name is Mr. Ramsey."

"Ramsey?" The officer nodded. "Alright." Jack wondered if this man was any relation to Mya's teacher. As he walked over to the bank manager, he noticed him nervously pacing back and forth, adjusting his tie every other second. "Sir, I'm detective Jack Thornton. This is my partner, detective Cantrell."

"Oh. Yes. Morning, officers." Ramsay's forehead showed beads of nervous perspiration.

"What can you tell us about the break-in?" Shane got right to the point.

With a sigh he responded, "Not much, I'm afraid."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jack gestured to the nearby leather armchairs and then men took a seat.

"We have an extensive security system, detectives. Practically fool proof."

"Practically, but not completely, it would appear." Jack took over the questioning while Shane took notes.

"Apparently so," Ramsey sighed deeper this time. "All I know is that when I came into work this morning I noticed the doors toward the back vault unlocked and open."

"And you're sure they weren't left like that last night?"

"Trust me, Detective Thornton. I personally walked the bank floor last night before heading home to make sure nothing, and I mean nothing, was askew. Someone must have been in here last night after I locked up."

"Who else within the bank would have the capability?"

"Just my second in command, but she's on vacation this week. Her keys are tucked safely away in a lockbox in the vault till she returns. I checked on them this morning to make sure they were still there."

"That's it?"

"Detective Thornton, we have many clients of reputable means here. Security is a top priority."

"I understand. I'm just trying to get a completely picture. Any detail, even the most miniscule, can lead to solving the case. You need to trust us."

"I do. I just don't understand it. Why didn't they take anything? Do you think they'll come back?"

"You're sure nothing was stolen?"

"As far as I can see no, but I will continue to look myself."

"Good. In the meantime, how many security guards do you have on the main floor here?"

"Usually just one."

"I'd double it." Jack and Shane stood, both feeling they'd gotten all the information they'd get from the manager.

After looking over the site and some of the collected evidence for themselves, the two men headed back out to their cars.

"So what do you think?" Shane asked as he leaned up against his cruiser.

"I don't know. You think someone was trying to hone their skills for a bigger score?"

"What are you getting at? You mean like practicing for a bigger score?"

"Exactly."

"Well, that's just great." Shane loosened his tie as if it was choking him.

"Tell me about it." Jack chuckled. "You want to draw straws to see who tells the Chief that theory?"

Shane burst out laughed. "No way. I think you should do it."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at it this way, your brother Jess is married to his daughter and you, good sir, are married to the woman who's like a niece to him."

"Your point?"

"My point is he can't kill you for bringing the bad news. I, on the other hand, am totally expendable."

"You're nuts, Shane." Jack strolled over to his car. "Completely nuts."

"Very possible, but I'm also right. Have fun talking to the chief!"

With a wave, Jack pulled away into traffic and headed southbound towards the station, a long day of investigating ahead of him.

…..

The morning flew by for Tom as he spent the better part of it fixing problems that had developed over the weekend on their client's website. His first cup of coffee took forever to kick in, forcing him to have a second. Now he was wired.

After fixing the last known issue, he glanced at a photo on his desk and smiled. It was him and Julie from their sibling's bachelor/bachelorette nights, taken near the pier after they all joined up. Tom was looking straight at the camera while Julie kissed his cheek. It was a perfect night in his opinion.

He pulled up the messenger app on his computer to see if Julie was online.

 _Tom: Missing you, beautiful._

He leaned back in his chair waiting for a response. When nothing came, he went back to work.

*BEEP BEEP*

Quickly he pulled up the window and smiled.

 _Julie: Not as much as I'm missing you._

 _Julie: You have time for a late lunch with me later?_

 _Tom: When and where?_

 _Julie: The weather's nice. How about the dumpling cart on Church Street at 1:30?_

 _Tom: I'll be there._

The next hour and a half dragged for Tom as he anxiously waited for their lunch date. He had a meeting which helped distract him some. Finally it was time. He grabbed his leather jacket from the hook behind his door and headed out, taking the stairs instead, hoping it would be faster.

Tom's design firm was just outside the main city. He liked it that way normally. Not on days like today where he'd have to drive into the city only to have to find parking that wasn't going to cost him a ton, but it would be worth it to see Julie. He was over the moon for her and mostly convinced she still felt the same way. He'd promised to take things slow, move at her pace. His brain still agreed, but he was having trouble convincing his heart. In his heart, he was ready to propose and start a life like the ones his brothers had.

"Hi, sweetie!" Julie yelled. She'd found a seat by one of the city's many beautiful fountains.

With a huge grin, Tom hurried over. Holding her face in his hands he leaned in, giving her a tender hello kiss. "Hey, gorgeous."

Julie giggled at his attention. "Come sit. I hope you don't mind, I got here earlier than I thought so I went ahead and got our food. You like the chicken dumplings and fried noodles right?"

"Yup. Though I would have eaten anything. Thanks."

They dug into their meals talking about how their mornings had gone. Julie was still over the moon about her morning visit from William.

"I can't tell you how much it meant for me to hear him talk like that about me! For years we were at odds. It's been great for a little while now but to actually hear the words! I was floored!"

"That's great, Jules. You're an amazing woman."

"Why thank you." She blushed as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

As they relaxed in the early fall sun, the tiredness she felt from the late night before took over, causing a lion-like yawn from Julie's adorable face. Tom couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I'm tired."

"I can see that. You know, if you'd help me set up the guest room like you said you would, you could have just slept there and not stayed up so late driving home," he teased.

"It's fine. I had to get back to gather my files for work anyway. We're working on the big case right now."

Tom nodded with understanding. "I'd still like your help though. You want to help me this weekend? Maybe we can at least get the boxes taken care of so there's room to move around."

It was endearing how much Tom wanted her help with Jack's old condo. She did have a good eye for such things but still, it felt so domestic to be setting up the home together. She knew Tom had ideas for them. Long term ones. It was an exciting yet still scary feeling. She still wasn't sure she was ready. Would she ever be?"

"Jules? You okay?"

It was then she noticed she had spaced out in her own mind and neglected to answer his question.

"Oh, sorry. I could, sure. Not that you need me really." She took another forkful of her lunch.

"Of course I do! My place looked horrible before you started helping."

"Not the kitchen. You did good with that one."

"No I didn't, Clara did that one."

"Oh," she giggled. "Fine then." She watched as Tom took another bite of his lunch. Playing with the fried rice on her plate, she thought about how things were between them. Tom was wonderful. Perfect for her in every way. How could something so right feel so scary at the same time?

…..

After all of her students had been dismissed and making sure they'd all made it where they were supposed to, Elizabeth headed across the wide parking lot to the elementary school. Asher, as a half day student, was already with Viola, now she just needed to grab Mya.

Mya was playing on the playground with some of the other kids in the after school program. From the monkey bars, she could see Elizabeth coming for her. With excitement she let go and hit the ground running towards her mom.

"Mommy! School was fantastic! I love, love, love it!" She jumped into her mom's waiting arms.

"I'm so glad, sweetie!"

"Yeah, there's a reading corner and a fish tank with two fish. Milo and Elsa. We got to vote on names. You know what voting is, Mommy?"

"I do. Sounds like a great way to decide the names of the fish."

"Yeah. It was fun. Corrine and I picked Elsa, isn't that cool?"

"Very!"

"Elizabeth!" a female voice called from across the wat. "Is that you?"

"Oh no…" Elizabeth whispered.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing dear, I think I hear a bug."

"A bug?"

"Elizabeth!" the woman said again as she got closer. "It is you! I thought so." A tall slender woman in heeled boots and a tight dress now stood towering over Elizabeth where she was kneeling in front of Mya.

"Hi, Jacqueline." Elizabeth politely smiled. "How was your summer?"

"Wonderful, but maybe not as wonderful as yours." Jacqueline shot her a odd grin.

"Excuse me?"

She nodded towards Elizabeth's ring finger. "Word through the carpool line is you had quite the summer. Two sexy men pursuing you and in the end you chose one and got married! It's like the bachelor!"

"Oh, well, that's sort of true."

"Sort of? Which part false?"

Elizabeth tried to quickly come up with a response. Technically both Charles and Jack pursued her, though Charles was never in the running as far as she was concerned.

"I was dating a man and we did get married this summer. His name is Jack and he's wonderful."

"Oh! Was he the hot lawyer or the sexy cop and soldier?"

 _How does this woman know all this?_ Elizabeth thought.

"I wasn't dating a lawyer, Just Jack, the detective and soldier."

"Oh, I see." Jacqueline tapped her well manicured finger against her lips. "Well if you aren't dating that lawyer maybe you can send his number my way," she teased.

"He's moved on and currently living in another country."

"Oh, darn. Probably for the best. The hot ones are always hard to hold onto. If I was you, I'd keep that husband on a tight leash."

"I'm not worried. I trust my husband completely."

Jacqueline laughed, "Sure you do. You're still newlyweds. Just keep it in mind, will you? I'd hate for to see you get hurt again."

"Sure..." Elizabeth could feel her jaw clench.

"I should go. Congratulations on your wedding at least."

"Thanks. You have a nice evening."

"You too, Elizabeth! Enjoy that hunky husband of yours!"

Elizabeth walked over to the picnic tables grabbing Mya's backpack. Jacqueline always rubbed Elizabeth the wrong way. She was far too concerned with appearances and money and the latest gossip. Her and her first husband had divorced a year ago and she was very much looking for number two.

"Ready to go, Mya bean?"

"Yup." Mya took Elizabeth's hand as they walked away towards the car. She seemed completely unphased by the conversation that had just occurred in front of her.

A mile away from Viola's neighborhood, Elizabeth looked in the rearview mirror at Mya. She was gazing out the window, her face scrunched up. "You alright, hon?"

"Yeah. What was Andrea's mommy talking about?" Apparently she had been listening to Jacqueline earlier.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Why would you keep Daddy on a leash? It's not like he's Rip or something. Did she think he'd get lost?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, Daddy is not like Rip at all and your dad doesn't really get lost. It's just a saying adults use sometimes."

"Oh."

"Was there something else?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled into the driveway of Viola's home.

"No. Not right now."

…

An hour and half later Jack pulled into the driveway of their home. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned off the car. He'd missed his family throughout the day. As he climbed out of the car, all he wanted was a hug from his kids and a kiss from his gorgeous wife.

"Anybody home?" Jack called out as he entered the home.

"Daddy!" Both kids ran up to him from the living room where they had been playing, each wanting to tell him all about their day.

"Hold on, hold on," he laughed. "I can't hear you if you both talk at the same time."

"I thought I heard you!" Elizabeth hurried in from the kitchen.

Jack walked over to her, immediately taking her in his arms. With his face nestled in the hair that wrapped around her face he sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What do you say to a nice long bath together tonight?" she whispered in his ear so only he would hear.

"You read my mind, babe."

"Daddy!" Asher tugged on Jacks arm, demanding his attention. "I got to show you something!"

Pulling himself away from Elizabeth, Jack picked up his son. "What is it, bud?"

"It's in my backpack. I drew a picture!" Jack put him down and watched as he ran off to his hook in the mudroom and rummaged through his bag. "See? It's a picture of our family!"

Jack took the paper he handed to him and smiled. He couldn't make out much, just four large scribbles of different colors and sizes.

"See. That me, that Mya, that Mama and that you!"

"This is awesome, Asher." Jack kissed the top of his head.

"You want to take it to work with you?"

"I'd love to. I'll hang up on the wall with my other important pictures. How's that sound?"

"Cool!"

The kids ran back to their toys leaving their parents alone for a moment.

Elizabeth stepped into Jack's space kissing him soundly on the lips. "Dinner's almost done. Hope you're hungry, I made way too much pasta."

"Oh I'm hungry alright, but I think I'll need to wait for dessert." He leaned in kissing the warm skin of Elizabeth's neck.

She gripped his shoulders hard. "Oh, you'll get your dessert, trust me."

Dinner was calm. Spaghetti and meatballs was the kids favorite. They were so busy devouring their meal that Jack and Elizabeth were actually able to talk about their days for a few minutes without interruption.

"Mommy?" Mya asked, spaghetti sauce covering her face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Okay. What does hunky and sexy mean?"

Jack choked on his water. "What does what and what mean?"

"Hunky and sexy. Ms. Jacqueline said it. I think she was talking about you, Daddy."

"Was she now? And who is this?" he laughed.

"Andrea's mommy. She asked Mommy about her summer and said Mommy had two friends that were hunky and sexy and that she married one."

Elizabeth turned as red as the pasta sauce on her plate. "Mya, we don't use words like that."

"Sure we do. You and Daddy say them to each other all the time."

"She's not wrong…" Jack muttered with a grin.

"I suppose you're right but we're adults and we only use them with each other because we're married."

"Oh, okay." Mya shrugged and took another bite of her dinner. "Who was your other friend?"

"What?" Elizabeth said, placing her fork back down on her plate with a sigh.

"Ms. Jacqueline said you had two friends this summer? Did she mean…." Mya's eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure how to refer to Charles anymore. "Our dad from before?"

"Charles?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Mr. Chucky," Asher said with a laugh.

"Asher William!" Elizabeth scolded. "Where on earth did you learn that?"

"Uncle Tommy." The boy was still giggling.

Mya laughed. "That's funny. It rhymes with ducky!"

Elizabeth glared at Jack.

"I'll talk to Tom about that." He turned to the kids. "That's not a good way to talk about him, okay?"

"Okay…." both kids said apologetically.

As the kids turned their attention back to their dinners, Elizabeth and Jack looked up at each other, trying to stifle their laughter.

After dinner Jack did the kids bedtime while Elizabeth did the dishes. Once both kids were tucked in for the night, Jack went to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall watching Elizabeth load the dishwasher, her hair falling loose from her ponytail from the activity of the day. The speaker was playing a song Jack had heard on the radio earlier. He loved it the first time he heard it. It reminded him of his wife. He approached her, taking her in his arms for a dance as he sang along.

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go_

 _Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful_

 _Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced_

 _Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven_

 _Could be better than this_

"Look at you, Mister Romantic?" Elizabeth gushed, loving the feel of his warm embrace.

"I can't help it when it comes to you." He kissed her softly as the song continued.

 _I swear you're an angel_

 _Sent to this world_

 _What did I do right to deserve you, girl?_

 _I could stay here forever_

 _I'd be fine if we never had to even leave this room_

"I love this song," she whispered as she let her body conform to his.

"Me too. When I heard it, I couldn't help but think of us."

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go_

 _Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful_

 _Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced_

 _Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven_

 _Could be better than this_

 _Could be better than this_

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go_

 _Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful_

 _Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced_

 _Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven_

 _Could be better than this (heaven)_

 _Could be better than this (heaven, heaven)_

As the song ended and another one began, Jack held her tight. He wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"So," he said with a grin. "Dinner was interesting."

With her face now against his chest, she laughed. "Uh, that woman! She has no filter. Not even around kids!"

"Yeah, some people are like that. I have to ask though, which was I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was I hunky or sexy?"

"Does it matter?" she giggled.

"No, just curious."

"I know at least in my opinion, you're both and so much more."

"I can live with that." He spun her around as they danced. "You know I bet the kids are asleep now. What do you say we take that bath?"

Elizabeth glanced at the cleaning left undone in the kitchen. It could wait. "Sounds perfect."


	47. Life in the Way

Life in the Way

Elizabeth leaned forward on the granite countertops, squinting at their family calendar on the whiteboard that leaned against the wall. It had been a busy first week of school for everyone and now that everything for the next couple weeks was on the calendar, things seemed overwhelming. Each one of the little boxes on the board represented a day in September that seemed to be crammed with more activities than could possibly get done. Especially by their little family.

As it was, Jack and Elizabeth already had little time to talk, let alone just time to enjoy being with each other. Jack had been up to his ears in the burglary investigation and Elizabeth had assignments to grade after the second day not to mention lesson plans to complete.

When she'd finally gone to bed the night before, Jack was still downstairs in the office searching for more information for his case. She couldn't be sure when he'd actually came to bed since she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jack made time for the kids each night however. She loved just how serious he took his fatherly responsibilities. They were his world, and he made sure they knew it.

Elizabeth was still lost in her scheduling nightmare when Jack walked back inside from the deck, carrying a plate of barbecued ribs and potatoes wrapped in foil. Since he'd gotten off work a little earlier than Elizabeth this afternoon, he decided to go pick up the kids and do the bulk of dinner, giving her a little "me time" for a walk after work. She was so grateful, even if she only took 15 minutes for the walk. It gave her time to re-center herself for the busyness of their life.

Jack placed the plate in the top oven to keep warm. "The grilled portion of dinner is set. How's the mac and cheese coming?" Elizabeth nibbled on the cap of the dry erase marker, not hearing a word. "Babe?"

"Huh, what?" She turned. "Oh, wow that smells so good!"

"My special recipe," Jack stated proudly. "The mac and cheese about ready?"

Elizabeth looked at the little cow kitchen timer. "Yup, five more minutes." She turned back to the calendar.

"Great. Want me to grab the kids?" Again she seemed lost in thought. "Beth, are you alright?"

"I don't know. Look at this calendar. Have you ever seen so much stuff?"

Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his arms over her shoulders, giving her temple a sweet kiss. "It does look pretty crazy. We've got police training, teacher skills meetings, soccer, drill weekend coming up…"

"It's insane! Maybe we shouldn't have signed Asher up for taekwondo. That's two days a week in this madness."

"Oh no," Jack laughed turning her to face him. "We agreed he needed an active outlet for all that energy. The Little Dragon's class will be great for him. They'll tackle respect, memorization, and the ability to calm oneself."

"I know," she sighed. "I'll admit that last trait sounds very handy. Maybe then we won't lose any more appliances..."

"Yeah. That lamp never saw that flying truck coming…" Jack playfully placed his hand over his heart as if in mourning. Elizabeth giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "What? It was a nice lamp." They laughed together in each other's arms. It was nice, like being home.

Staring deep into each other's eyes, dinner was quickly forgotten. Jack pulled Elizabeth closer against his chest, kissing her deeply.

"I've missed you," he whispered, moving his lips down along her neck. "What I wouldn't give to be back on our honeymoon right now."

"That… would… be… perfect." She answered, desperate to catch her breath. She loved this man with all that was in her. She squealed as Jack lifted her up onto the counter, her legs now straddling his sides. Their kisses continued to grow deeper and deeper with each passing moment.

Soon four little feet ran into the kitchen, unbeknownst to the lovebirds.

"Ewww, gross," Asher cried out covering his eyes at the sight before him. "Why you doing that again?"

Jack jumped away from Elizabeth who hopped off the counter. "Oh, hi Ash. We were just…"

"Is it dinner time yet?" Mya asked, cutting him off. "We're hungry."

"Yes. Why don't you two go set the table?" Elizabeth adjusted her shirt as he went to the stove to pull out the rest of their dinner.

Both kids scurried off to set the table, discussing who would grab the placemats and who would grab the utensils.

Seeing the kids had moved on from the display in the kitchen, Jack turned back to Elizabeth. A guilty grin on his face. "Sorry, Elizabeth. I know it's only been a few days but sometimes it's hard for me to resist you."

"I know the feeling." She glanced back at him over her shoulder, her face had turned quite rosy. "Maybe we can find a little bit of time for just us tonight? It is Friday after all."

"It's a date, Mrs. Thornton."

…..

That night after work, Clara met Julie and William at his office in the city. If they were going to play poker with the guys, they wanted to do it right. William, amused by the whole thing, agreed to teach the girls a thing or two. Julie had high hopes of taking the boys for all they had, while William was just hoping to teach them enough to have a good evening.

The two ladies sat on either side of the long conference room table near William at one end. He had the cards and chips set out ready for the lesson, even ordered a pizza and cheese bread for dinner.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," William smiled.

"When was the last time you ate pizza that was delivered?" she giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen you do it. Except maybe that time Vi burnt the thanksgiving turkey."

"That's true," he shrugged. "It's good poker food. I'm trying to create the proper atmosphere for you girls here."

"Oh, so there's beer too?" Julie teased.

"No, not in my office. But I did grab root beers."

"That will do!" Clara laughed. "Thank you Uncle William, I have a feeling we're in over our heads with this."

"Nonsense. I'll have you playing like pros by the end of the night!" William had had a soft spot for Clara ever since she'd been born. The Thatcher's had taken her parents, Abigail and Noah Stanton, under their wing when they were young, newly married and pregnant with Clara. Since they had no other family around, the Thatcher's became their family. When Clara's father passed away, William stepped up even more. He was thrilled for Abigail and Clara when Bill came into their lives. He was a breath of fresh air. Much like Jack had been for Elizabeth.

"Yes!" Julie mischievously rubbed her hands together. "We're totally gonna take them by surprise!"

William laughed. "Yes, you just might. Now tell me, where do the Thornton men think you two are tonight?"

"Yoga class…" Clara said with a shy glance.

William turned to give Julie a questioning look. "With you Clara, that's a believable story, but Julie? You don't do yoga, jellybean. If I remember correctly you've given your sisters grief in the past to no end on the subject."

"Tom doesn't know that… I don't think." Clara and William exchanged looks. "Whatever, lets get started."

"Alright. So in front of you are your cards, that's called your hand. Then you have your stack of chips…" William went on to explain the rules as clear and concise as possible. "Any questions?"

Julie stared at the cards in her hands. "So this is like Go Fish?"

William blinked rapidly. "Let me start again…"

….

Asher slouched in his chair at the table, patting his belly like he'd seen Jack do after a good meal. Both kids ate all of their dinner and polished off a bowl of apple crisp.

"That was totally awesome." He licked his lips. "I have more please?"

"No more tonight, sweetie. It's getting late and there's things to do. Can you both put your dishes on the counter?" Without a fuss they obeyed.

"What things do we have to do tonight?" Mya asked.

"Well, sweetie, you have sight words to practice before bed and Asher you desperately need a bath."

"No bath! Why do I needs a bath?"

Jack picked up his son as he walked by. "Let me see…. Yup I was right, Buddy."

"Right about what?"

"There's dirt behind your ears and look, you're wearing a lot of your dinner. That means bath."

"Aw man! No fair."

Jack placed the active boy back on the ground and he took off. "Divide and conquer?" he asked Elizabeth. She nodded. "Okay, Asher, to the bathtub."

"That leaves you and me, sweetie," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Mya. "Where should we study?"

Mya gasped with excitement, "Can we study in the hammock?"

"Really?" she laughed. "It's kind of cold out."

"We could bring a blanket. Please, Mommy!" Mya had always loved curling up with Elizabeth. Whether it be outside on the hammock, the couch, or in their warm plush bed. Maybe it was due to how lonely Elizabeth had felt when Mya was younger. Now things were different, better actually, but she loved how her daughter still enjoyed their close time together.

"Alright. Go grab your flash cards and I'll grab a blanket from the hall closet."

"Yes! Thank you, Mommy!"

Upstairs, Jack kneeled at the side of the tub. They played with Asher's toy helicopter and seaplane, pretending to go on grand adventures around the world. Asher loved it. Jack would tell him all about the places he'd traveled.

As Jack moved the seaplane over Asher's head Jack said, "Wow Ash, look over there! It's the Grand Canyon!"

"Wow! What's that?"

"It's a park out west where the river has carved out of the earth a huge long hole. You can hike all around it and see all kinds of rocks and animals. It's really cool."

"Awesome! You take me there sometime?"

"You can count on it."

"Mama and Mya too?"

"Yup. We'll go as a family."

Asher smiled. "I like being a family."

"Me too, monkey. You three are my favorite, you know that?"

Asher giggled, "Yeah, I know."

Jack handed the toy over to Asher so he could focus on washing the boy's hair. Once all the soap was washed out of his hair, he shook his head like a dog, making Jack duck for cover.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jack grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. "Water needs to stay in the tub okay, Ash?"

"Okay!"

"You ready to get out?"

"Time for stories?"

"Yup!"

Now with a very wet shirt, he rinsed off the boy and pulled him out of the tub, wrapping him warmly in his paw patrol hooded towel. Asher stared at Jack intently. Especially for a boy his age.

"Daddy, can I be like you when I'm big?"

Jack smiled down at him, "You want to be like me?"

"Yup. Funny and strong and brave. That's you Daddy."

"Well," Jack could feel himself getting choked up. "You can be all those things too."

"Yeah. You're my Daddy. You teach me right?"

"You bet."

Asher did a little dance in his towel. "You know the best part, Daddy?"

"What's that?"

"You love us."

Asher gave Jack a big wet hug. He didn't mind. These were the kinds of moments he'd hoped for for years. He wouldn't trade them for anything. He finished drying them both off and followed his son to his room to get into PJ's. Once he was all set, Asher ran around the upstairs looking for Elizabeth.

"Where's Mama?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's still downstairs." They walked about the first floor but didn't see her or Mya. "Weird. She doesn't seem to be in the house. She wouldn't leave though. Not without saying something."

Jack sent Asher up to pick out a book then walked back through the downstairs. As he passed the slider that led out to the deck, he stopped, seeing the two most important women in his life curled up in the hammock under the fall stars. With a smile, he went back upstairs to do bedtime with Asher.

It only took two books for their hyper monkey to fall asleep. He'd played hard at preschool that week. After tucking him in, Jack put on his shoes he walked out to Elizabeth and Mya. His smile only grew as he got closer. Mya was there in her mother's arms, softly snoring away.

"Kindergarten's tough work, huh?" He spoke quietly, not wanting to wake her.

"It is indeed. We made it through the flash cards twice and then she was out."

"Want me to take her?" Elizabeth looked reluctant at first, but one more look at her handsome husband and she agreed. "I'll get this little angel tucked in and then it's just you and me, babe."

….

A pizza and a half later, William thought the girls were really getting the hang of poker. Especially Clara. She'd managed to take William for most of what he had and knock Julie clear out of the game.

"I think I got it!" she giggled. "This is fun."

"It'd be more fun if I didn't lose all my chippy things, but yes, I agree." Julie made a playful face at Clara.

"What do you two say to one more game, just to hone your skills?"

"You really don't want us to lose, huh?" Julie laughed.

"Let me tell you something, one of the wonderful things about my relationship with your mother is her ability to surprise me at every turn. Every time that happens I just fall in love with her all over again."

"Oh, so this is relationship security, is it?" Clara grinned. "You want us to surprise them like Aunt Grace surprises you?"

"Exactly! Now, who's in?"

"Me!" Both cheered.

…..

Jack closed the door to Mya's room. Tucking her in had taken longer than I expected. She woke up in his arms on the way up the stairs. Still sleepy, but awake enough to remember she was owed a bedtime story.

In the hall he took one quick peek at Asher, making sure he was still asleep and the nightlight was on. Once all was set, he hurried to the stairs, desperate to spend time with Elizabeth, and only her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called from the doorway of their bedroom. She was wearing her lavender nightgown with the lacy top. It was his favorite. "Hi."

"Hi." He walked towards her as softly as he could so as not to wake either of the kids. "You look amazing, babe." His hands on her waist drew her in as he kissed her, slow and deep, fanning the flame that had been burning between them all day. All week in fact. The love they shared was unmeasurable.

Elizabeth pulled away with an elated smirk. "Come with me," she whispered as she took him by the hand and led him towards their bed. The room was romantically lit with the bedside lamp on one side.

"I've been thinking, Jack, with all the stuff going on right now…"

"Hey, let's not worry about that now. Let's just focus on you, and me." His lips began their dance along her slender neck.

"I'm not worried, not right now, anyway." She stood back to look deep into his eyes. "I love you, Jack. I know I've said this a thousand times but, you're perfect for us. I know I did this life without you for so long, but now… It's only been a few weeks of us being married and under the same roof and I already can't imagine my life without you." Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled him to her. Willingly he went, kissing her perfect lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Elizabeth. This is where I belong." He drew back the covers and followed her as he lowered her down on the soft pillow-topped bed, letting themselves be taken away by their desire and love.

Their clothes were soon discarded over the side of the bed. They were ready until...

"Mama!" Asher's fearful little voice pierced through the night. "Mama, where are you?"

Jack rolled to his side letting Elizabeth climb out of the bed. She wrapped herself in her robe and hurried down the hall towards Asher. Jack wasn't far behind.

"Asher, baby? What's wrong?"

The little boy was sitting upright, with his knees held tightly to his chest. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh dear, come here." She lifted him up to sit on her lap. Asher nuzzled his face into her neck as he cried. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?"

"No," he said adamantly.

In the doorway, which was dimly lit but the boy's character nightlight, Jack stood quietly watching his love at work. She was made to be a mother. Sure, he felt anxious after what they'd just been pried away from, but this with life. Their life.

"Sweetie," she whispered lovingly. "If we talk about it, it might make you feel better." Reluctantly at first, Asher explained that he had a dream about a bear coming into the yard and into the house. How Daddy tried to save him from it, then the bear took Jack away.

"Oh, that is scary." She kissed his head. Jack cleared his throat softly, as if asking for permission to come in. She nodded. Their boy needed to see Daddy.

"Hey, champ." Jack kneeled down in front of them.

"Daddy. You okay?"

"I'm okay, yeah. It was just a dream, alright?"

"Okay." Asher wiped his eyes with the bottom of his PJ shirt. "Mama, you stay with me, please?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, giving him a look that showed just how torn she was at that moment. Knowing what was important she answered, "Of course, love, just until you fall back asleep, okay?"

"Okay," he sniffed.

Looking up at Jack, she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head then leaned in to kiss his wife soundly on the lips. "You're a beautiful mother, Elizabeth. Nothing to apologize for. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay." she sighed with contentment. "I love you."

"I love you too." He turned to kiss Asher on the top of his little head. "I love you too, Ash."

"I love you, Daddy."

Jack headed back out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. Rip must have thought the room was getting a little too crowded because he was sitting in the hall, waiting for them to leave. Instead of going back into Asher's room, he stood up and followed Jack to the master bedroom.

"You gonna keep me company, old friend?" Jack scratched the dog in between the ears before flopping his body hard on the bed. "So close…" he whispered with a sigh. Then suddenly an idea came to him. He reached for his phone on the end table and texted Charlott _e._

 _Jack: Mom, you got a sec?_

 _Charlotte: For you, of course. What's up?_

 _Jack: Would you be willing to take the kids for a night or two next weekend?_

 _Charlotte: Oh yeah? You two lovebirds need some extra alone time?_

He rolled his eyes at the series of emojis of smiley faces with hearts for eyes.

 _Jack: Something like that. I need to run it by Elizabeth but I wanted to see if it was even an option._

 _Charlotte: I just double checked with Dale. Things are busy here with the fall harvest coming but what better place for them to run around? We'd love to._

 _Jack: Is Dale there now? It's a little late, don't you think?_

Now it was Jack's turn to tease.

 _Charlotte: Jarrick Everett Thornton, I'm a grown woman. One you need to watch your kids so you can have some romantic whatever. Don't sass me!_

He laughed, knowing even with the use of his middle name, she was joking. Mostly.

 _Jack: I love you, Mom. Say hi to Dale for me. And thank you._

 _Charlotte: You're welcome, dear. Love you too._

With that Jack placed his phone back on the nightstand and rested his head back against the pillow. It was time to make some plans.


	48. Here's To The Weekends

Here's To The Weekends

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke with a pain in her back. She'd fallen asleep in Asher's room, curled up awkwardly on his bed.

"Oh no. Jack…" Careful not to wake her son, she slid her arm out from under his body and wrapped the blanket up over his shoulders.

She smiled as she entered the master bedroom. Jack was laying there on his back, the covers coming just below his abs, exposing his muscular chest. She double checked the time, the kids wouldn't be awake for at least another hour. That gave her an idea.

She leaned in, letting her sweet kisses on his neck wake him from his slumber.

"Oh, that's nice," he groaned. Without opening his eyes he wrapped his arms around her slender form and pulled her down onto the bed. She giggled briefly before his lips covered hers.

"Hmmm, that was really nice." She bit her lip as he gazed at her. "Sorry about last night. If you're up for it though… the kids should still be asleep for another hour." His eyes widened just like his grin.

"Is the door locked?"

"Mhmm." She kissed him again, making her intentions abundantly clear.

…..

An hour later Jack woke up to the light rhythm of a little hand knocking on their door. He carefully slid away from a sleeping Elizabeth, grabbed his pajama pants from the floor and snuck over to the door. He was grateful for slipping out without waking her. Figuring she could use a little extra sleep this morning after sleeping in such an awkward position on their son's twin sized bed the night before.

"Morning Daddy," Mya said as Jack walked into the hall. She and Asher were standing there in their PJ's, stuffed animals in hand.

"Shhh," he said. "Mama's still sleeping."

"But we hungry!" Asher whined. His bottom lip stuck straight out.

"I know, bud, what if I make us breakfast this morning?"

"I don't know," said Mya tapping her little index finger to her chin. "Can you cook eggs?"

"Can I cook eggs?" Jack scoffed playfully. "I'll do you one better. Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll see what we've got to work with."

By the time Elizabeth got out of bed, the tasty aroma of French toast, bacon, and eggs was wafting up the stairs into their room. With a smile of a woman completely in love, she put on her yoga pants and one of Jack's old t-shirts and climbed down the stairs.

"Good morning, kids," she greeted as she entered the living room. Asher and Mya were sitting on the couch under a big blanket watching morning cartoons.

"Morning, Mama," Asher waved. "Daddy is cooking breakfast this morning. He said you needed to sleep."

"Oh, I did. It was very nice." She kissed their heads. "Were you two good for Daddy this morning?"

"Yup!" Mya grinned. "I said I'd help make breakfast too but Daddy said I could rest and watch cartoons. I have a big game today after all."

"That's right! Are you excited about your very first soccer game this morning?"

"Yep, we're going to crush them!" Mya jumped off the couch with a fist pump in the air.

"Mya Grace Thornton!" she laughed. "Where'd you learn a phrase like that?"

"Aunt Rosie," the little girl responded innocently.

Just then Jack entered the room. The hair on his head, which had grown out over the past couple weeks, was all disheveled, making him look absolutely adorable in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Good morning, my lovely bride." He walked over to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. She angled her head to receive it. "Breakfast is just about ready."

"Thank you," she smiled as she kissed his lips, letting herself linger there just a bit. "Now, did you hear what our daughter just said?"

"No... what did she say?"

"I told Mommy that we were going to crush the other team today at our game!" She leapt up like she had before.

"Really…" Jack laughed. "Is that what you said?"

"Yep, then Mommy asked where I heard it from and I told her it was from Aunt Rosie at practice, remember?"

"Yes. I remember her saying that."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I can't believe that. This is a junior soccer league not the World Cup. Besides, they're so little, they don't need to be talking like that."

"Trust me, I know. I tried explaining that to Rosie after she said it."

"And…"

"And she told me," Jack cleared his throat getting ready to give his best Rosemary impression. "Jack, I, Rosemary LeVeaux Coulter, only know one way to be. If I'm being eccentric then, honey, I'm sorry but that's just who I am." Jack pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder and walk away. The whole scene made Elizabeth and the kids laugh with such delight.

"Oh my gosh, Daddy, that was just like Aunt Rosie! That was hilarious," Mya giggled.

"Thanks, angel. No telling your Aunt Rosie I did that though, okay?

"Okay, but why?"

"Let's just say she may not find it as funny as you. Now why don't you and your brother go wash up for breakfast? Mom and I'll be right there." With only a little bit of complaining, Mya turned off the TV and she and Asher did as they were told.

Wrapping her arms around Jack's middle, Elizabeth tucked her head under his chin and groaned happily. "Thank you for letting me sleep in this morning," she whispered. "As much as I hated waking up alone, coming down to a freshly made breakfast isn't a bad alternative."

"I figured you'd might appreciate it after the night you had." He couldn't help but kiss her again. "And then of course there was the active morning we shared."

"Oh yes." She blushed. "That was a particularly good way to start the morning."

"I agree. I think we should make a habit out of it," he grinned.

The four Thornton's sat down and enjoyed a lovely Saturday morning breakfast together. But before long, it was time to tackle the day's events that filled up their little calendar.

Elizabeth dressed and packed her bag with everything she and Asher would need for taekwondo practice, while Jack got all he and Mya would need for the soccer game later that morning. The plan was for Elizabeth to take Asher to taekwondo and then meet Jack and Mya at the field for the soccer game.

"We may be a little late to the game. I hope not, but you never know with traffic," Elizabeth stated as she and Asher walked to the van, Jack following behind them.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get there when you get there. Everything will be fine."

"Alright." Wearing her flats, she stood on her tiptoes to give him a tender kiss. "Good luck today, babe."

"Oh, I'm not worried. The kids are going to do great."

Elizabeth laughed. "It wasn't the kids I was wishing you luck with, it was Rosie."

"Ah. Yeah. Now that kind of luck I need." Jack laughed. He lifted Asher up into the van while Elizabeth put the rest of their things in the back.

"Bye, Daddy. I go kick butt now."

"Have fun and listen to your instructor alright? Don't just start running around kicking people."

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'm a good listener."

"You can be," Jack smiled. "Some of the time anyway."

Elizabeth came back around to the side of the van to give Jack one last kiss goodbye. "I'll see you later, love."

"You got it." He opened the car door for her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Last night I messaged my mom to see if she would be willing to watch the kids for us next weekend."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well after a few teasing remarks about us being newlyweds, she said she and Dale would be glad to do it."

"Her and Dale, huh? I see things are still going very well between the two of them?" This made Elizabeth happy. Charlotte had been single for so long. It was time she was treated with the love and admiration that Dale showered her with.

"Seems that way, yeah. I did tell Mom I needed to talk this over with you first. I just wanted to know if it was even a possibility before I brought it up."

"I think sometime next weekend just you and me, without interruptions, sounds perfect."

"Good! I'll start making arrangements now."

"Arrangements for what?"

"You'll see." She shot him a look. "What? Can't a husband have his secrets?"

"I guess. Only if they're good ones though."

"Trust me. They're good."

….

The ceiling fan above Jesse and Clara's bed created a nice repetitive humming noise, keeping them in a blissful sleep late into the morning.

It was rare with their respective jobs that Jesse and Clara would both have the same morning off. Since they didn't know when another opportunity like this would come, they chose to enjoy it for all it was worth.

Clara's phone went off with the ringer of a Bruno Mars song that had been popular on the radio over the summer.

Jesse covered his ears and moaned. "What is that?" he complained.

Stretching for the phone, she responded to her husband, "That would be the ringtone Julie set for herself on my phone."

"It's obnoxious. Turn it off." Jesse placed his pillow over his head.

Wanting to enjoy more alone time with her husband, she canceled the call and rolled back over, draping her arm and leg over him. Unfortunately, not even a minute went by before the phone rang out with the same ringtone again.

In frustration, Clara rolled back over, snatching the phone in her hand and answering it. "This better be good, Jules."

"It is. I have a problem."

"Is it that you're interrupting the one morning off both Jesse and I share? Because if it is, you'd be right."

"Um, no. Sorry about that."

Clara flopped back on the mattress. Laughing, Jesse pulled her close again, nuzzling her neck. "Just hang up, babe."

She covered the receiver. "It's Julie, remember? If I hang up she'll just call back, or worse, show up."

That got his attention. "Fine. I'm jumping in the shower. Join me when you're done?"

"I'd love to."

"Hello? Lovebirds, I'm still here." Julie's muted voice came through the phone stealing their attention.

Shaking their heads, Clara put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, oh demanding one, what is this problem of yours?"

"What does one wear to a poker game?" There was silence on the other end. "Hello?"

"You seriously pulled me away from my husband to ask me what you should wear to tonight's game?"

"Yup."

"It's a poker game, Jules. Jeans and a t-shirt will probably be just fine."

"Is it though? Or should I try to dress fancy to, you know, distract Tom with my devilishly good looks?" Julie laughed at her idea.

"I didn't think about. I don't know... I still say just be comfortable, I guess."

"Hmm okay…"

Jesse came out of the bathroom across the hall to stand in the doorway of their room. With a sexy grin he gestured for her to join him. Clearly his patience was running thin of waiting.

"Julie, I've really got to go, but I'll see you tonight."

"What is Prince Charming there beckoning you?" she teased.

"Oh, just you wait, Julie!" she cackled. "One of these days, Tom's going to propose to you and you'll know exactly how this feels."

"Goodness, don't scare me, Clara! Things are great just as they are."

"Really? Do you both feel that way?"

"Yes, at least I thought we did. Why? Has Tom said something to Jesse?"

"No no, nothing like that. Just making conversation."

"Clara…." Jesse warned.

"I'll see you tonight. Wear that loose fitting peach sweater thing with the wide neck and jeans and don't worry about a thing. You know Tom loves you."

Before Julie got to say another word the call ended.

Clara's question as to whether she and Tom we're on the same page quickly began nagging at Julie. That feeling left her with a sudden desire to see Tom.

"Hello?" Tom answered the phone out of breath.

"Hey, sweetie. It's me. What are you up to?"

"Just getting in from a run. How are you? Sleep okay last night?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to see you."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you either. What do you say we meet at Abigail's for a late breakfast? I just need to shower first."

"Wonderful! See you in a bit."

Julie quickly changed out of her PJs into a cute little skirt, leggings and her favorite sweater. After putting her hair up in a loose braid, she grabbed her keys and phone and headed out the door, eager to see Tom.

Her excitement got the best of her when she pulled into Abigail's parking lot and realized it would probably be another 20 minutes or so before Tom would even get there.

She walked inside the cafe and waved to Abigail who was standing behind the counter. Seeing an empty table by the window, she went to take a seat.

"Just you this morning?" Abigail asked.

"No, Tom's coming too. I just got here a little early."

"Oh, well I'll leave this coffee cup for him when he gets here. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"Yes. Coffee. Lots of it."

Abigail returned with a fresh pot of coffee and a cup with cream and sugar. It had been awhile since she and Julie had sat and caught up on their lives so she decided to take a break. She took a seat across from her while they waited for Tom.

"So tell me how is the most spirited of the Thatcher sisters doing today?

"Oh good, I think!" Julie smiled. "Work is going well, that's always a plus."

"It is! And things with Tom, how are they?"

"We're doing good." Her smile faded as she thought, but then picked up again for appearances sake. "Yeah, we're doing very well." Julie took a big sip of her coffee. "And you?"

"Oh, can't complain. Bill has been dropping hints that he might be ready to retire. But don't say anything yet. I'm not sure Jack even knows."

"Oh! Your secret's safe with me!"

"Thanks! Other than that, Clara's off happily married, Becky and Cody are doing great. I have nothing to complain about."

"That's wonderful!" Julie looked around the busy cafe. Tom was nowhere in sight yet, giving her the perfect chance to confide in Abigail. Something she, like her sisters, had been doing for years. "Actually, may I ask you a question?"

"Be my guest!"

"Alright." Julie nudged her coffee cup to the side. "It's in regards to relationships."

"Okay. What is it?

Julie shifted in her seat a bit. She spoke slowly, trying to get her words just right. "How long do you think it should take a person to know if the guy they're dating is really the one for them or not?" She paused before blurting out, "Hypothetically."

"Okay, well that depends. How are you feeling about everything?"

"Oh, this isn't about me," she dodged. "I'm just asking for a friend."

"I see…" Abigail didn't believe that for a second, but out of respect she played a long. "Well, in that case, I think you should ask your friend what emotions she's feeling towards the relationship. You know, is she happy and content but just not feeling that desire for more and doesn't see a future long term? Or is this person everything she's ever wanted and she's afraid of losing it and that makes her hesitant to take the next step forward?"

"I'd have to ask her, but from what I've observed… maybe the second option. She's scared."

"Alright. My best advice for her then would be to try to figure out exactly why she's so scared and if there's any reason for her to be scared about this person and her getting closer."

"I think she's got her life in a specific order and way finally and it feels… safe. I mean, I work as a paralegal. I like things a certain way. That carries over into the rest of my life."

"Mhmm," Abigail smiled as Julie stepped out of character. "And your friend, what does she do?"

"Oh… same thing."

"It can be hard when you're used to holding all the cards and being in complete control to relinquish some of that to someone else, but the right man will make you feel like you're working together, and not giving up as much."

"That's makes sense."

Abigail reached over, squeezing Julie's hand. "I don't know your friend, but if she's lucky enough to have someone like Tom in her life, I would suggest and encourage her that she really has nothing to worry about."

Julie's eyes watered slightly. Abigail was right and of course she figured it out. "Good advice as always, Abigail." Julie cleared her throat as she regained composure. "I'll make sure to pass it along to my friend."

"You do that. And tell your friend she can always ask me for advice anytime."

Abigail gave Julie's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading back to the kitchen. As Julie sat there with her thoughts, she wondered why she kept coming back to this same struggle. Why did she keep asking herself the same questions over and over again when it came to her relationship with Tom? Feeling unbelievably frustrated with herself, she made the decision right there to not waste too much more time figuring out what she wanted from this. If she wasn't meant to be with Tom, she needed to figure it out fast, for both of their sakes. They were each investing so much in this relationship as it was.

The bell above the door jingled as Tom walked in. Scanning the room, he quickly found Julie and rushed over.

"Hey you." He kissed her on the forehead. "This breakfast idea's great. I was really missing you."

"Same here."

"So you ready for tonight?"

"Tonight…" Somehow the poker game had left her brain and the only thing that was left was her thoughts about Tom and their relationship.

"The poker game, you goof." He laughed. "You're not chickening out are you?"

"Oh right, the poker game. No no no, I'm very excited. Clara and I are totally ready for this!" She bounced back into her usual self.

"Awesome! I know I wasn't the best sport about it in the beginning, but I think this is going to be really fun. The four us of just hanging out."

"Yeah, I think so too! It was really interesting learning a new game."

"Yeah? What do you think about it?"

"Well, I looked it up online at first and had to laugh because I thought, 'hey this is just like go fish'."

"Right... It's kind of like go fish." Tom made a note to talk to Jesse about going a little easy on the girls that night. Preferring everyone had fun over winning.

Before Julie could clarify what she meant and explain that she had done a little bit more research on this subject, and gotten help from William, the waitress showed up to take their order ending that topic of conversation.

…...

Elizabeth drove her and Asher the five minutes from his Little Dragons taekwondo class to the community soccer field where the entire junior youth league was set up for their games. From the backseat, Asher retold the events of his class in perfect almost 4 year old detail, as if Elizabeth hadn't sat through the whole thing.

"Can I tell Daddy about my class?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'm sure he can't wait to hear all about it. You may have to wait till after Mya's game though."

"Why?"

"He's one of her coaches remember?"

"Oh right. Aunt Rosie too?"

"Yup," she giggled. "Aunt Rosie too." It took one practice with Rosie at Jack's side for him to realize just how interesting the season would be. Thankfully by the second practice she realized Jack outranked her in the skills department and let him run most of the practice. She stated to Jack that she was more of a team manager than a coach. That didn't stop her from sharing her two cents with Jack or the team every chance she got.

"Guess what, Mama?" Asher said with glee as she pulled into the park's parking lot. "Daddy said he was going to take me to see the big hole! And we can ride horses! And he said Mya and you could come because we're a family now. It's going to be awesome!"

"That is awesome. I think… what big hole are you talking about?"

"Ummm, it think its a park or something."

Elizabeth put the car into park and hopped out to unbuckle Asher. She thought about his words. "Ash, are you talking about the Grand Canyon?"

"That's what I said!"

She laughed as she placed him on the ground. "Of course it was, sweetie, now hold my hand and let's go find Mya and Daddy." They walked the short path from the parking lot, through the trees to the fields. There were four full size soccer fields scattered around the park. Mya's team was at the farthest field.

As they approached, Lee stood from his seat on the bleachers and waved her over. Mya was already on the field with the team practicing kicking the ball at the net with Jack as the goalie. He looked to be in his element, surrounded by all the kids.

"Hey, Beth." Lee scooted himself and his four year old son Miles over to make room for Elizabeth and Asher.

"Hey! Did we miss anything?"

"Nah, they're just running drills and warming up." The two boys sat next to each other telling stories about their morning adventures. "How'd things go for the little Ninja Warrior this morning?"

"Good I think. I'm still not sure if this class is going to help harness his energy or just give him more skills with which to destroy everything in my house."

"And of course for him there's the added benefit of learning new ways to torture his big sister."

"Oh great. I didn't even think about that."

Lee laughed. "Don't worry about it. He's a little boy, this is all par for the course."

"Jack says the same thing. I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Down on the sidelines, Rosie stood on the team's bench and blew her whistle loud for all to hear. "All right, Hot Shots! Gather around!" All the kids and Jack walked over.

"Hot Shots?" Elizabeth questioned. "Very… humble." She smirked

"Yeah… she picked the name and ordered a flashy banner. I had nothing to do with it, trust me."

"Oh, I believe you." She shook her head with a snort. She and Lee listened as best as they could to Rosie's pre game pep talk, sending each other questioning looks here and there. "Why does it seem like Rosie is giving them more of a pre battle pep talk than a pre Junior League soccer game pep talk?"

Lee sighed with a laugh. "Because my wife, God bless her, is anything but calm and rational. Don't tell her I said this but she's taking this whole thing way too seriously."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'd expect nothing less from our dear Rosie."

"Yeah, well, just be grateful you're not living with her right now."

Rosie finished and turned her attention to Jack. "Anything to add, Coach Thornton?"

All the kids turned to Jack. "All I want to say is go out there, try your very best and have a great time. Can you do that?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Alright! Lets go warm up some more!"

Before leading the team back out on the field, Jack looked over to the bleachers. Catching a glimpse of his wife, he smiled brightly. Once he knew he had her attention, he blew her a kiss and with a affectionate wink ran back on the field. The whole scene did not go unnoticed by Lee of course. He looked over at Elizabeth to find her blushing madly.

"Whoa there," he teased. "You guys keep your little lover looks to yourself now. This is a family place." Elizabeth could only giggle knowing she'd been caught as Lee continued, "So by the look on lover boy's face over there, I guess I don't really have to ask but I'm going to anyway, how's married life treating you? You good? And just when you answer leave out the overly romantic details. You are basically my sister, remember?"

"I remember," she laughed. Her lifelong friendship with Lee had started when they were children. They'd been there for the best and worst in each other's lives. He was definitely the brother she never had. "Married life is… perfect. Mostly. I only wish we had more time for just us lately. Everything's been so crazy with work and the kids and just life in general. I know I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. I mean you and Rosie have been married for a long time, so you get it."

"Yeah, we get it." He gave her knee a couple light taps. "I'm happy for you, Bethie, I really am." She smiled at the term of endearment he'd had for her since childhood. "Jack's the real deal. You guys deserve each other."

"Thank you, Lee, that means a lot."

There's a long pause before Lee spoke again. The game started so Asher and Miles went to sit right by the sidelines to watch their big sisters play. With them out of ear shot, Lee felt he could ask a question he couldn't get out of his mind.

"What about 'he who shall not be named'? You hear anything from him?"

Elizabeth snorted a laugh, "I'm assuming you mean Charles?" He nodded. "He's not Voldemort, Lee. You can call him by his name."

He shrugged. "Nevertheless, have you heard from him at all? Or any of the others in his little family?"

"Nope. I don't really expect to either. I mean, Jack and I left the door open for him to at some point in the future… I don't know."

"But now that you're with Jack, you think he probably won't see a reason?"

"Something like that. As far as his family, I'm not sure what I expect from them. I've been trying not to think about it. Things between Jack and I are so good right now. We've been busy, sure, but even with that he and I and the kids were just trying to find our way as a family now and it's wonderful. What we have right now is all I've ever wanted."

"Well good. If they've been quiet so far, maybe they'll stay that way. It's not like they were overly involved to begin with."

"No, they weren't."

"I have to admit though, I wonder how they took the news of Charles giving away his parental rights. I can't imagine they were too happy about it."

"No," she sighed. "I imagine not. The Kensington's were always such complicated people. His mother was usually kind to me but none of them showed any interest after the divorce. Other than sending presents for the kids on holidays and birthdays. I've sent pictures and updates, of course, all along."

"I still cant believe even his mom showed so little interest in the kids all these years."

"It may not have been her choice. You know how his father is."

"True." Lee looked from Elizabeth to the field and back again. "Are you okay with all that? Them just not being around at all?"

"I think until we can all figure out how to get along, this is what's best. The Kensington's aren't used to not being the ones to call all the shots and when it comes to Mya and Asher, that's just not a role I'm willing to share with them. They're my children. Well, mine and Jack's now." She smiled at the field where Jack was running up and down the sidelines, encouraging the kids along. "Jack and I, we're meant to be. We're a family now. Just as we should be."

"Good. I'm happy then. And not just for you, but for me too," he joked.

"What are you getting at, Coulter?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Nothing really, but hear me out... If Jack had turned out to be a jerk or something, I'd have to go in and defend your honor!" Elizabeth laughed. "Charles was one thing. What a whimp. But Jack, he's a soldier. That guy could kill me, you know?"

"Oh, come on now. You weren't concerned for even a moment that Jack would ever be anything like Charles, were you?"

"Nah. I'm not worried."

Elizabeth shook her head. She always loved her talks with Lee. No matter what, he always seem to be able to make her laugh.


	49. Game Changer

Game Changer

In the den, Jesse set up the poker table for the big game. Classic rock music was playing in the background, Jesse's favorite. Once everything was ready he walked into the kitchen. Clara was busy putting the final touches on the food.

"Okay, we have spinach artichoke dip, pretzels, cookie dough dip, these cute little hotdog things and the pizza's on its way. Beer is in the fridge and I've got sangria for Julie and I."

"Wow, babe," Jesse laughed. "This is something else!"

"Too much?"

Jesse shrugged, "I don't care if it is. I'm hungry."

The front door opened as Tom and Julie arrived. "Who's ready for a poker game?"

"We are!" Jesse left the kitchen. "Hey bro, Julie. Good to see you guys."

"You too!" Julie hung up her jacket and went to see Clara in the kitchen.

"Bro, you got a sec?" Tom asked. "I think we should see how things go, maybe take it easier on the girls tonight."

"You think?"

"Let's just say Julie mentioned earlier that poker was like Go Fish."

"Seriously? Oh boy."

"Yeah. I just want her to have tonight. Clara too."

"Good call. We'll play it by ear."

Once the pizza arrived, the four sat down around the poker table ready to start the game. Tom picked up the deck and began shuffling.

"Can I shuffle?"

"Sure, babe." Tom handed her the deck.

Julie took the deck and began doing a simple shuffle with the skill of a professional dealer.

Jesse leaned over. "You sure we've got to go easier on them?"

"Let's just see how it goes, alright?"

Julie handed the cards back to Tom, "Let's do this thing!"

Tom dealt out the hands to each of them, and the game began. "5 card draw, jokers are wild, everyone ante."

"This is so much fun!" Clara squealed. "But wait, how many of these chippy things makes 20 bucks again?"

The boys looked at each other. "Well, usually we do white $0.50, pink $1, red $5, blue $10, green $25, black $100."

"If that's the case I'm putting these black ones way over here. No way do I want to get confused and end up owing more than I make in a day!" Clara carefully slid the black stack to the right of her drink.

"Smart move, babe." Jesse leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Tom cleared his throat. "Everyone look at your cards. Julie how many?"

"Um, two."

"Clara?"

"Just one."

"Jess?"

"Two please."

"Alright! Here we go!

Twenty minutes later, Tom was in the lead, then Jesse, with both ladies trailing behind. Everyone was having a good time. The dip that Clara made was halfway demolished.

"I'll tell you what, the food for poker night is a lot better when we but you in charge, Clara. Might have to keep you around," Tom teased.

"I'll bake for you boys any time. Just ask."

"Careful," Tom laughed, "I just might remember that."

The next hand was about to begin.

"Okay everyone, uncle up!" Julie giggled.

"Come again?" Jesse questioned.

"Oh you know, ante up… sounds like aunty. So I said 'uncle', get it?"

Clara laughed, "That was a good one, Jules."

"I thought so!"

The brothers shared glances. A slight communication passed between them with their eyes. Signaling each other that going easy on the girls might be a wise choice as they continued. Clara noticed the look and knew exactly what it meant.

"Alright, who's feeling lucky?" Clara asked, looking straight at Julie. What the boys didn't know was that was code for, "Let her rip." The game was about to take a turn.

….

Later that evening Jack and Elizabeth laid curled up together on the couch. It had been one busy Saturday. The kids fought bedtime left and right that night. Now the TV was on in the background, but neither one was paying much attention.

Jack's fingers ran along Elizabeth's back, just under her shirt, causing her to be the most relaxed she had been all day. He squeezed her tighter to his chest. "I love nights like this."

"Me too." Elizabeth scooched her body a little so she could kiss Jack. "Today was a good day, wasn't it?"

"It was." Mya's team had performed well that afternoon. Mya even scored a goal! After a late lunch they took the kids to Castle park.

The show ended and Jack reached for the remote, turning the TV off completely. "What do you say we go curl up in bed? Clothing optional."

Elizabeth laughed. "I think I could get behind that."

He rose from the couch and gave her his hand. They were walking hand in hand towards the stairs when her phone rang.

"Where's my phone?" She looked all over.

"Kitchen I think."

She hurried in, catching it just before the call ended. "Hey Julie. What's going on? How was poker night?" Elizabeth kissed Jack on the cheek before he excused himself to let her take the call with Julie.

As soon as Jack left the room his own phone rang. He picked it up. It was Tom.

"Hey brother, what's up?"

"I've been hustled! That's what!"

"Wait, what?" Jack laughed. "Hustled by who?"

"My girlfriend, that's who!"

"Ah," Jack l laughed. "I take it poker was pretty interesting tonight?"

"Let's just say it was a little more than I bargained for."

"You lost, didn't you?"

"Oh, we didn't just lose. She and Clara cleared us out!"

"What? How?!"

"We're in the car on the way to Jess and Clara. The whole time she's talking about how much fun she had learning about the game from her dad, how it reminded her of Go Fish, and how she just hopes that she can keep up with us tonight."

"Sure, sure. So what happened?"

"Look, I'm not that competitive. I mean, I am at times but I wanted her and Clara to have a good time so when we got to Jesse's I walked up to him and said, "Hey man, maybe we should go easy on the girls tonight. Let's just have a good time." Of course he agreed. He wanted Clara happy too."

"Makes sense to me."

"Right? Then the game starts…" Tom retold the whole thing. Jack could only assume Elizabeth was getting Julie's side in the other room from all the laughter he was hearing.

"Well, at least for Jesse and Clara, they're married. So all the money between them is coming and going from the same bank account."

"Yeah, lucky them. What about me?" Tom laughed.

"Guess you better come with a backup plan, bro."

"Yeah. I might have to propose to Julie just to keep my money!" They laughed.

…..

Monday rolled around and it was business as usual. Elizabeth felt as if she was counting down not just the days, but the hours till she and Jack could have their weekend together. She walked around the table of her classroom as her students worked on their geography project.

Back at her desk, she picked up her phone to text Jack.

 _Elizabeth: Thinking of you, babe._

 _Jack: Thinking of you too._

 _Jack: I might have to work late tonight._

 _Elizabeth: The case?_

 _Jack: Yeah. New evidence popped up. I'm going through it as quickly as I can but I'm waiting to hear back from the lab."_

 _Elizabeth: Bummer. But I get it._

 _Jack: I'll make it up to you._

 _Elizabeth: You always do. Better get back to my students. I love you._

 _Jack: Love you too._

…..

Across town, Charlotte Thornton pulled her truck into the precinct parking lot just before lunch. She walked in and was immediately greeted by Bill Avery.

"Well, look who it is? Afternoon, Mrs. Thornton."

"Bill, call me Charlotte."

"Of course. How are you doing?"

"Not bad. Hope you don't mind me stopping by to see my son?"

"Not at all. He should be back in his office."

Charlotte made her way down the hall to the door with Jacks name on it and smiled. She peeked her head in quietly and watched. He was busy at work studying some paperwork on his desk and something on his screen. He had the same look of concentration that his father had when he'd be working hard on something.

"You look just like your father there, son."

Jack looked up and dropped his papers on the desk before heading towards her. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a proud mother come visit her son at work?"

"I suppose so," Jack smiled as he hugged his mom.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Is that really all?"

"Not really," she laughed. "I got your text asking if you could use the cabin in the woods for your little weekend away. I wanted to come here in person to tell you I thought it was a great idea."

"Really? Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome. You're father and I use to go there a lot when you boys were younger. Then even more when you were teenagers and drove us crazy," she laughed. "I'm happy you want to use it too. It's a place I'm not sure I'll be using much anymore."

"Why's that?"

Her eyes glistened, thinking about all the memories she had at the cabin with Tom. "I had a wonderful life with your father. And even though some things are bound to overlap, the cabin isn't something I want to share with Dale like I did your father. It's nothing against Dale at all, but the cabin was Toms. His special place that he shared with me. Dale and I need to make our own special memories."

"I get that, and I respect it too."

"Thank you. Now it's time you boys utilize it. Let it be your escape like it was ours."

"Thanks Mom. I figured Elizabeth would love it up there. Just her and me for a weekend, it will be nice."

"That's very romantic, son." She placed her hand on his cheek. "You're so much like your father you know?"

"I like that. He was a good man." Charlotte nodded. "Are you okay? Missing him a lot right now or something?"

"I'm okay. Just thinking over my life. I went up to the cabin to make sure everything would be ready for you two. It takes you back."

"Back but you're ready to move forward?"

"I am. Dale is wonderful. It nice to feel that kind of love again."

"You deserve it, Mom." Jack's cell rang on his desk. "Give me one second." Jack answered the call. "Major Thornton here… yes… understood. I can be there in 20 minutes… bye."

"What is it?"

"That was my commanding officer with the National Guard."

"What did he want?" Charlotte stood eyes wide.

"I don't know, but I have to go in to see him asap."

"I'll walk you out."

"Thanks, Mom." Jack sent out an email to the precinct that he was headed out for a bit then grabbed his keys.

"You look about as nervous as a dog at the vet. What do you think this is about?"

"Not sure. Usually he's very up front with me."

"Want me to go with you? I'll wait in the car of course but afterwards, good or bad I'll buy you lunch."

Jack wrapped his arm around his mom. "Sure. Your car or mine?"

…...

Elizabeth picked up both kids and headed home after school. She had just got home and made a quick snack of apples and peanut butter for the kids when she heard Jack's car pull in the drive.

"Hey." He walked in with a tired expression on his face.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting you till much later. Everything okay?" She kissed his lips softly. There was some look in his eyes that let her know something was up. "Kids, can you take your snack into the living room please? You can watch a TV show."

"Yes!" Asher hopped off the counter stool followed by Mya. Elizabeth grabbed their plates and followed them to the living room. Once they were set she hurried back to the kitchen.

Jack was leaning against the counter with a Dr. Pepper in hand.

"They're distracted now. What's going on?"

Jack put his drink down and placed his hands on her sides, holding her. "I got a call today."

"From who?"

"My commanding officer at the Guard."

Elizabeth stepped back. "Is there a problem with your discharge?"

"No, but there's word going around that some of the men from my unit will be recalled to Iraq for a..."

"Jack no!" she interrupted, walking further away.

"Hang on, love!" He hurried across the room wrapping her in his arms. "You know how I have a drill weekend coming up?" She nodded "My commanding officer as something different in mind for me now. He's sending me to teach a class at the mountaineering school in Vermont. It will be my two week assignment for the year."

She leaned back against the counter. "Two weeks?"

"Trust me, I'm not happy about this either. My CO told me if I do this, he thinks he can push my discharge paper through early."

"What does that mean?"

"His goal is to get me out before the recall hits." She turned away, trying to hide the tears that were forming fast. "Babe, please. He knows I don't want to leave you and the kids. He gets how important this is."

"And what if they send you anyway? How much pull does your CO actually have?"

"Let's just take this one day at a time, please. I'm going to do everything I can to stay with you, Asher and Mya."

She flew back into his arms. "I know. I'm sorry Jack. I'm just scared. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." He nuzzled her face with his face, taking in the scent that calmed him. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Jack, you have nothing to be sorry about. You told me that until you were officially discharged anything could happen. I remember that. I was just hoping we'd never have to be in this position."

"Me too."

"When do you leave for the training class?"

"Friday."

"So our weekend away…"

"Yeah. It will have to wait."

….

After lunch with Jack, Charlotte headed home. She felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. The very thought of Jack possibly being sent away again so soon terrified her. He was finally truly happy. Elizabeth, her beloved daughter-in-law, was getting a much deserved second chance at the life she'd deserved for her and her kids. This wasn't fair. Charlotte knew the drill, life wasn't fair. That didn't mean she didn't desperately want it to be.

She sat on her back deck looking at nothing in particular for hours after she got home. Anything left on her do to list for the day had been forgotten. Including dinner with Dale.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear his boots as he climbed the deck steps.

"Charlotte, dear?"

"Oh, Dale. Hi."

"Hello to you. What are you doing out here? It's almost dark."

She looking around then down at her watch. "I guess it is. I must have lost track of time." Then it hit her. "Oh Dale, I was supposed to cook dinner for you. I completely forget. Nothing's even started!"

"That's alright, sweetheart. We can go out tonight. What do you say we go into town to the diner?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

It was apparent to Dale that something was wrong. He just had no idea what. The whole drive into town Charlotte stared out the window. He pulled into the parking space near the diner. As they walked down the street, Charlotte was confused when instead of stopping at the diner, Dale lead her by the hand to a gazebo on the green in the center of their little town that was right across the street from the diner. They sat on the benches that went all around the inside edge.

"Dale, what are we doing?"

"I want to know what's got you all twisted up. You were going to see Jack today, right? You two have a spat or something?"

"Heavens no. Jack and I don't have arguments really, same with Jesse. Tommy and I," she let out a small laugh. "We can be a bit too much alike. Not Jack, though."

"Okay. That's good to know. So what happened?"

"Jack got word today. There's a chance he'll have to go back to Iraq."

"I thought he was getting out though?" Dale's face paled.

"But he's not out yet. They can still send him away."

Dale stood and began pacing the floor of the gazebo. "Who can I call? There's got to be someone. A general maybe? There's got to be something we can do to keep him here."

"There's nothing we can do. His CO is going to do what he can, but he can't make any promises."

All of the air in Dale's lungs seemed to escape as he sat back down. "I don't like this. Your boys, I don't know… they're my family now. I don't like being so helpless."

"You and me both," she laughed with a huff.

"How's he holding up?"

"He said he would leave work early today to tell Elizabeth. I think he was afraid to tell her."

"She's one of the strongest women I've ever met. She's not going to like this but she'll be okay. She loves him too much not to be."

Charlotte leaned her head against Dale's shoulder. "I thought I was done saying goodbye to my son like that. I don't want to do it again."

"It's not a done deal yet?"

"No. Thank God there's still hope."

"Then let's pray on that. We may be helpless but He isn't." Dale reached out his hand to her. When she took it, he began to pray. "God, I know you're there. You know what's going on in our family too. Be with our boy Jack and his family. Please make the future we're fearing not be. If this has to be the way of it, give us all the strength needed to handle it. In your name, amen."

"Amen." Charlotte repeated. It spoke to her heart how Dale had said, "our family" as he had prayer. "Dale, I love you."

"I love you too. We'll get through this. We'll get them through this too."

….

Later that night while Elizabeth was in the shower, Jack sat in the big armchair in their living room. His mind wouldn't rest. All he could think about was the possibility of deploying. A year ago, he was there, deployed to Iraq and feeling purpose in it. Now, he couldn't imagine feeling that way again. He had thought his life was going in a different direction.

Nevertheless, he was a soldier. This was his duty. If called upon he would go and serve to the best of his ability. It wasn't like he was the first soldier to have to leave his family. Most did. He'd always respected them greatly for their willingness to sacrifice to defend and protect.

"Stop worrying," he lectured himself. "You don't know what will happen. Just take it one day at a time."

He then decided to focus on his next assignment. He'd already spoken to Bill who told him not to worry about his cases or the job. It would all be there for him when he got back. He even offered to have him and Abigail check on Elizabeth and the kids to make sure things were okay. Even though it was just two weeks, Bill's offer gave Jack comfort.

Jack was rummaging through his gear locker in the basement when he felt a small hand on his back. He jumped in surprise.

"Hey, angel. You startled me."

"Sorry. Whatcha doing, Daddy?"

"What am I doing?" Jack grinned. "What are you doing? Are you supposed to be out of bed?"

She shrugged. "Rip's in my room. He's snoring too loud."

"Ah, yeah he'll do that." Jack took his Army bags and flung them over his shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you get the pup out of your room and then you can get some sleep."

"Okay." Jack followed Mya back up the two flights of stairs. "So what are the soldier's bags for?"

Jack and Elizabeth had planned to talk to the kids about his trip tomorrow, but thanks to Rip, it was going to have to be today for Mya. He wasn't about to start lying to her.

"Come here, angel." Jack dropped the bags and scooped his little girl up in his arms and carried her to her room. Sitting with her on her bed, he held her tight as he spoke. "You remember how I'm a soldier as well as a detective?"

"Yup. That's how you met Mommy. You wrote letters to each other."

"That's right. Now, I'm apart of what's called the National Guard, and for me that means I go away one weekend every month and 2 weeks every year."

"But you haven't done that before."

This would be the first time Jack had gone away while living in the house with the kids. Before it simply went unnoticed.

"He did, sweetie." Elizabeth now stood at the doorway dressed in a long smooth robe, her hair pulled back in a messy damp ponytail. "Before, it was only for a weekend and Daddy was usually back after church on Sundays."

"Oh, okay."

Elizabeth walked over to sit on the bed with Jack and Mya. Leaning in, she whispered in Jack's ear, "I thought you could use some help." He nodded, very appreciative of his beautiful and loving wife.

"So…" Mya looked up at Jack. "How long are you going away for?"

"Two weeks this time, angel."

"What?!"

"The Guard has asked your daddy to teach a very important class. Isn't that exciting?"

"No." Mya buried her face into Jack's chest. "Can't you say no?"

"Not this time."

"Why?"

"Why what, sweetie?" Elizabeth ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Why can't you say no? Do you want to leave us?"

"Of course not, angel. It's part of my job though. I have a responsibility to these men. My job is to teach them how to best take care of themselves in certain situations."

"Can't someone else do it? Someone who's not my daddy?"

"I'm afraid not."

The poor girl sniffled back tears. "You'll come back?"

"I will, and I'll call as much as I can."

"You still love us?"

Jack moved Mya so she was now facing him. "I will never, ever stop loving you, Asher or your mom. You are my world. Nothing is more important to me than you three. I know it's hard to understand, but I need you to trust that I'm doing what is best for us right now."

"Okay," she sniffed. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

After reading her another bedtime story, and moving the snoring dog, Jack and Elizabeth retired to their room.

As soon as the door was closed, Jack grabbed his book from the bed and threw it against the wall.

"She'll be okay, Jack."

"I feel like I'm letting her down." He collapsed on the bed.

"You aren't. Trust me. She's just trying to understand all of this. Unfortunately even though she was young when Charles left, she's still a child with abandonment issues."

"I know. I hate that I'm bringing all that back up for her. I'm her father now. I'm supposed to protect her, not cause her harm."

"We'll help her through it and hopefully, by the time you go, she'll understand."

He sighed, "One more month, hopefully by then my papers will have gone through and this won't be an issue anymore."

"Right. Then you'll be down to just one dangerous job," Elizabeth teased.

"Funny, Mrs. Thornton."

"Hey, I try. EEK, Jack!" Jack lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her and tackling her down onto the large feather bed as they both giggled. "What was that for?"

Jack gazed down at his wife as he hovered over her, her hair now cascading over the soft sheets, her light blue robe open now more than before. She took his breath away. "I love you. That's all. Do I need another reason?"

Playfully she grinned up at him. "No. Not at all." He kissed her deeply. If she'd been standing, she was pretty sure she would have crumbled to the floor. Thankfully, she just felt herself molding to the contours of Jack's body. "Your mood seems to be improving." She grinned madly.

"You're distracting."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around him and let her touch and kisses lead them the rest of the way to marital bliss.

….

Telling Asher the next morning went about as well as they expected. He was confused and had a million questions.

"Will you be back for my birthday?"

"Of course I will. This is only for two weeks. I'll be back in plenty of time to make a mural for you like I did Mya and I certainly won't miss celebrating with my boy."

"Okay."

"Come here, let's look on the calendar." Jack pointed to each of the days and explained what was happening. That seemed to help both children.

Jack took the kids to school that morning to spend a little extra time with them. To make the morning even more special, first they went through the drive-thru of Dunkin Donuts for a coffee for him and three maple frosted donuts with sprinkles. He prayed this didn't result in calls home from the schools complaining of hyper and misbehaving Thornton children.

That evening, Jack planned a night out with his brothers. Drinks, appetizers and a game of pool at one of the local pubs. He wanted to talk to them about his possible deployment in person.

"This is crap!" Tom raised his voice. "Complete horse crap."

"Trust me, I don't like this either."

"So when will you know?" Jesse asked calmly.

"Hopefully soon. But who knows."

"They can't just do this! You're a husband and father now!" Tom exclaimed.

"So are countless others who deploy daily, Tom. It comes with the job."

"Let's just take this one day at a time. For now, what can we do?"

"I'm going to be gone on this training for 2 weeks. Would you guys mind helping Elizabeth if she needed it? Oh and Rosie could use someone to take my place with Mya's soccer team."

"We can do that." Tom raised his glass. "It's been a while since I've played but I remember the basics."

"That's all you need," Jack laughed. "It pretty much just looks like organized chaos on the field."

"That I can keep up with!" Tom laughed. "Look bro, I'm sorry to lose my temper. I just want you to be safe and for you and Beth to get your happy ending."

"Even if I get deployed again, I'll come back and we'll pick up where we left off. It's a bump, but it's not over."

"Do the kids know?" Jesse asked.

"Just about the 2 weeks. I'm not going to break their hearts unless I have to."

"We'll we're here for you. All of you."

"Thanks guys."

The kids were fast asleep in their beds when he returned home. Inside the warm home, Elizabeth sat on the couch with a book and a cup a hot tea.

"Hey, handsome." She placed her book on the table. "How'd they take the news?"

"Jesse is nervous, but calm. It's how he is. Tom on the other hand… he's never liked me leaving."

"I can understand that. Jesse went through a lot as a child. He was lucky and learned some good coping mechanisms. Tom's still working through losing your dad. Anything that makes him feel he could lose you is unacceptable."

"Pretty much, yeah." Jack sunk into the couch beside his wife. She moved her legs up and draped them over his lap. "Few more days."

"Yup. What would you like for meals the next little bit?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll do most of the cooking except one night, I'd like your Shepard's pie."

"Deal. You know I love a man in an apron." She leaned over, meeting his lips with a slow smoldering fire.

"You know, there is something else I'd like to do a lot of before I leave."

"What's that?" she playfully bit her lip.

With a husky voice he answered, "Come upstairs and I'll show you."

...

Coming soon, chapter 50: It's All Going To Be Okay


	50. It's All Going To Be Okay

It's All Going To Be Okay

Two days before Jack was scheduled to leave, Charlotte and Dale drove down to watch the kids for the evening. Just because the young couple couldn't have their weekend away, didn't mean they couldn't steal away some time for themselves.

Inside the house, Asher sat at the window overlooking the front yard with two of his Paw Patrol figurines. He watched and waited for Grandma Charlotte and Papa Dale to arrive. Rip slept close by. It was as if he felt it was his job to protect and watch over the boy.

A few feet away in the living room, Elizabeth and Mya sat together in the big reclining armchair working on reading. Elizabeth was dressed in her most fitted jeans, Jack's favorite, and a cute long sleeved knitted draped neck blouse. Jack had told her to dress casual, but that didn't mean she couldn't look cute.

As soon as the big Ford Tundra pulled into the drive the little boy took off running into the living room. "They're here! They're here!"

"Okay, love! Now remember what I told you."

"Be good and listen to Grandma and Papa. Go to bed when they tell me, no walking Rip by myself."

"That last one is the most important one!" Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. The day before the enthusiastic little boy decided to help his mom and dad by taking the old basset for a walk down the road. He didn't get more than 2 doors down before Elizabeth took off running down the street with one shoe on looking for him. It was a memory Jack said he would not soon forget.

Jack entered the room with his backpack over his shoulder then hurried to meet his mom and Dale at the front door.

"How are we doing?" Dale kneeled down as both kids ran into his arms.

"We're good," Mya said giving Dale and Charlotte a great big hug.

"Grandma, can we have pizza tonight?" Asher asked.

"Why, grandson? You don't want to eat my cooking tonight?"

"Not really," Asher said calmly. Mya gasped, and the adults, even Charlotte, laughed.

"It's okay, Ash." Jack messed with his son's hair. "I already ordered pizza. They'll deliver in 45 minutes."

"Works for me," Charlotte laughed. "What do you kids say we play a game before it gets here?"

"Yay!" They took off to the cabinet under the TV to pick a game. There was many to choose from.

"No fighting now," Dale warned. "We may have time for two if you're good."

"Thanks again, Mom. We really appreciate this."

"I remember what it was like. Your Dad would leave on assignment and I'd miss him terribly. With all that's going on right now, I figured you two could use a little distraction. The kids too for that matter."

"They could. Just don't let them stay up too late. They have school tomorrow."

"I know the drill, Jack. I've raised my own children remember?" she sassed.

"I'm just saying!" Jack laughed as he tossed his hands up as if surrendering. "Come on babe, let's get out of here before I get myself in any more trouble."

"Smart man," Dale teased from his seat on the floor with the kids. "Come on, sweetheart. The kids picked Mouse Trap."

"Oh dear, I know that one well. It was Jack's favorite."

"Still is," Elizabeth teased. "I think he asks for it more than the kids do."

"Wow, is everyone ganging up on me tonight?" Jack shook his head.

"I'll make it up to you." Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"Yup, time to go!" he grinned. "Bye kids, we love you!"

"Love you too!"

Jack took his wife's hand and led her out the door as she rambled off where their emergency numbers were and a bunch of other important information that Charlotte already knew. Sometimes it was hard for her to let go, even with those Elizabeth trusted well.

"Finally!" Jack laughed as they stepped out onto the front porch.

"Oh, Dale parked his truck right behind us. I'll go ask for the keys so we can move it."

"No need." Jack held up the keys. "That is our ride tonight."

"The truck? Really? Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Should I?" she teased.

"Yes, you should." He kissed her slow and meaningfully. "Shall we?"

"Mhmm."

"Mhmm." They laughed together.

Jack opened the Tundra door and helped Elizabeth inside. She climbed in, giving Jack a good view of her outfit. From the butterflied hair pin all the way down to her tan suede ankle boots, he was in awe.

"Man, my wife is gorgeous," he spoke loud enough for her to hear.

She turned to him, blushing. "Is she now?"

"Yup. Most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She leaned in to give him a soft kiss, barely touching her lips to his. The action drove him wild. "That's good. My husband's the sexiest man I've ever seen." She loved how he looked in his dark washed jeans and black button down with his sleeves rolled up. The look showed off his strong arms perfectly.

"We're a perfect match then, huh?"

"I think so."

"Would you two get going? You're grossing out the kids," Charlotte called out with a chuckle. She was standing on the porch with Asher, who was covering his eyes and giggling.

"Asher, go inside. Take Grandma with you."

"I'm watching you leave!"

"Okay, we're going." Jack shook his head and closed Elizabeth's door before jogging around to the other side. "You know Mom, if you ever wondered why we boys didn't bring many dates home growing up, this is why."

"Quit the sass and go have a nice evening with your wife, alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Bye, son!"

"Bye Daddy! Don't kiss Mama too much."

"I'll do my best, monkey."

They drove through town and stopped at Elizabeth's favorite Thai restaurant. Her stomach began to grumble at the thought.

"You want to come in or wait here?"

"Are we not eating here?"

"Not exactly. We're getting food from here, but I ordered it to go. There's someplace really special I want to show you."

"Oh! Intriguing. I'll come with you."

Jack let the woman at the counter know he was there and she told them they could wait at the bar, it would be a few more minutes.

Elizabeth climbed onto the bar stool as Jack moved to stand in front of her, his hands resting on her hips.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, yourself." He leaned in to kiss her irresistible lips. "This is nice."

"Yeah? We haven't even done anything yet."

"I know, but still. Most of the short time we dated, you dated not just me but the kids."

"It was great, honey. I have no regrets."

"I know, and I love you for that. I just mean it's nice to be out just us. All I have to focus on right now is this loving, handsome man that I get to call my husband."

"I can guarantee the only one I'm focusing on tonight, is you."

"Perfect."

"Order for Jack Thornton!"

Another woman with an accent called out from the cash register. Jack stepped away to get their food and soon they were back in the truck leaving the city.

They passed little traffic on the long stretch of road toward the country. Jack slowed down by a cute little cabin set off from the quiet road and honked his horn three times.

Confused, Elizabeth looked up at Jack. He said nothing, just gave her a flirty wink and kept on his way.

He stopped the truck in front of an old metal gate. A clear sign to Elizabeth that visitors were not welcomed here.

"Be right back." Jack hopped out of the car and unlocked the gate. Elizabeth watched from the gate as Jack motioned for her to slide over and drive the car through.

"You want me to drive this beast?" she said, sticking her head out the window.

"Just through the gate. You can do it, babe."

"Sure I can… Make sure Dale knows this was your idea when we explain the consequences of this to him later."

Jack laughed, "You'll do just fine."

With a playful eye roll, Elizabeth shifted the truck into drive and slowly made her way through the gate. "Don't do anything funny on me now, truck. You hear me?"

"Nicely done!" Jack cheered with applause as she drove past.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"A little bit. Scooch over. I'll drive the rest of the way." He hopped in and continued to drive the truck down the narrow road that was a mixture of dirt, rock and grass.

"Jack, are you sure we're allowed to be here?"

"Yup. I know the guy that owns this land. He works at the station with me. We had a bonfire out here a few years back. I asked if we could have the area for the night and he was more than happy to oblige. He lives at the house I honked at."

"You honked to say we were here?"

"That was the plan, yeah." Jack smiled. "This will be great. Jason assured me no one would be out here, it's just us tonight; and we're still within cell range so if there's a problem with the kids, Mom and Dale can still reach us."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I tried."

They came to a spot in the middle of a clearing on the top of the hill. Elizabeth could immediately see why Jack wanted to bring her there. It was beautiful. The glitter starry sky shone brightly down on them through the windshield. Jack turned the truck around so the bed of the truck was facing out.

"What do you say to a picnic dinner under the stars?"

"I say that sounds magical."

Jack's smile was almost as bright as the moon above. He was thrilled his plan was working.

….

Back at the Thornton's home, Dale sat patiently waiting in the living room with Mya and a stack of books. Upstairs, they could hear Charlotte fighting Asher into his PJs.

"One more book, Papa?" Mya asked.

"Of course, sweet pea. Which one next?"

"This one. It's about a princess and her horse."

"Didn't we just read that one?"

"No, that was a different horse."

"But it had a princess in it too, didn't it?"

"So?"

"You're right. Different stories, different characters. Let's go."

After the next book, Dale carried the very sleepy Mya up to her room and tucked her in.

"Papa Dale?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you with us forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Grandma are like Mommy and Daddy were before they got married right? I think it's called dating?"

"Right, that's kind of what we're doing, I guess."

"But dating isn't forever right? Someday you'll marry her?"

"Boy, you sure are a smart cookie," Dale laughed. "I'll tell you something. I love your Grandma very much. One day when we are both ready, I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Good. We love you, Papa. I want you with us forever."

"I love you too. Goodnight, sweet pea."

"Goodnight. Oh and Papa?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"If you need help asking Grandma, I can help. I know her really well."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, dear."

"No problem."

Dale's heart felt full as he left Mya's room. Her words, "I want you with us forever," playing over and over in his head. That was exactly what he wanted too. Forever with Charlotte and their families.

He peaked into Asher's room but Charlotte had already left so he went back down to the living room. Charlotte was there on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"You alright, dear?" he asked.

"There's a reason this kind of parenting is for the young. That boy has enough energy to power a small country."

"You did let him have seconds on dessert."

"You saw his face! He was so sweet and pathetic looking."

"Just saying, you reap what you sow."

"Hush you. I'm a grandma, this is what we do."

"Yes, dear," he said with a smile. He sat down next to her and moved her legs from the table to his lap. "I love you, Char."

"I love you too. Thanks for doing this with me."

"Of course. I love these kids." He checked his phone. "It's my son. Looks like things are falling into place for the harvest festival."

"That's in a few weeks isn't it?"

"Yup. Just after Jack gets back. I hope he and the family can come. I want us to all be together." It would be the first time both Dale's kids and Charlotte's kids would all be together. He wanted it to go well. If it did, he'd be ready to propose.

"I know Jack wants to be there. Tommy, Julie, Jesse, and Clara are all coming. It will be nice."

"Yeah, a night to remember, I hope."

…..

Back under the stars, with their stomachs full of the most delicious Thai food, Jack and Elizabeth took advantage of their time alone. The back of the truck was full of mats, blankets and large pillows. It was like reclining on a warm cloud.

The special dessert Jack had prepared sat almost forgotten in the small cooler in his backpack. His thoughts were fixing in making the woman laying beside him feel his love and know just how precious she was to him. It was working. For Elizabeth, this was one of the most romantic nights of her life.

After another long passionate kiss, Jack laid on his back, pulling Elizabeth to his chest.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very. It's so funny though, I keep asking myself, are we really here, making out in the back of truck under a sea of stars?"

"That is a little juvenile, isn't it?"

"A little," she giggled. "I find it very romantic for us right now though."

"Me too." Jack kissed the tip of her nose. "I have a thought. Come with me." Jack climbed off the truck bed, helping Elizabeth down as well.

"What are we doing?"

"You like dancing, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"How do you feel about dancing under the stars?"

"Hmm, I think that sounds nice."

Inside the cab of the truck, Jack plugged his phone into the dash as he fumbled through the music app, wanting to pick the perfect song. "What would you like, a song from a memory or something new?"

"Hmm, how about something new? That way we have a song to remember tonight by."

"You got it, love." Jack, thinking ahead, had made a playlist of songs to listen and dance to especially for tonight. "Here's a new one for us." He hit play and walked back over to take her in his arms as the Charles Kelley song, "The Only One Who Gets Me" began to stream around them.

" _Kinda selfish_

 _A little crazy_

 _But you love me anyway, baby_

 _I'm hard to handle_

 _I'm sometimes reckless_

 _With a heart that's always restless_

 _You're the only one_

 _The only one who gets me good_

 _Who knows me like nobody ever could_

 _Who holds me, strong_

 _Who puts me back together when it all goes wrong_

 _Yeah I want you to know you're the only one who gets me"_

In pure Jack fashion, he sang along with the second verse, making Elizabeth melt in his arms.

" _You're timeless_

 _A little glamour_

 _With a little wine you're my tiny dancer_

 _You're the calm_

 _You're the steel_

 _When my mind starts spinning those wheels_

 _You're the only one_

 _The only one who gets me good_

 _Who knows me like nobody ever could_

 _Who holds me, strong_

 _Who can put me back together when it all goes wrong_

 _Yeah I want you to know you're the only one who gets me_

 _Yeah we're home_

 _That's what you feel like_

 _Home"_

"You are my home, Jack," she whispered against his neck. He held her tightly against his body as her fingers played with the hairs at the base of his neck. Life didn't get much better than this.

" _Yeah girl you're the only one who gets me_

 _I, oh who could steal all my attention_

 _Even after all this time_

 _Who loves me so strong_

 _Who can put me back together when it all goes wrong_

 _And I want you to know you're the only one who gets me_

 _You're the only one"_

They danced for the next three songs, keeping the same closeness, just stealing a kiss here and there. During the final chorus of the last song, Elizabeth let out a small yawn. Jack smiled as her cute little nose crinkled up and her eyes closed tightly.

"You getting sleepy?"

"No, just relaxed."

"How about we break for some dessert?"

"There's dessert?"

"Who do you think you're dealing with, babe? Of course I have dessert!" he grinned.

They climbed back into the bed of the truck and Jack wrapped a blanket around Elizabeth's lap before grabbing the special treat from his bag.

"How does chocolate mousse sound?"

"Are you kidding? That sounds heavenly."

"Good. Let's hope it tastes heavenly. I made it so you never know."

"You made this?" she asked as he handed her the two plastic wine glasses filled with chocolate mousse and topped with raspberries. "Jack, this looks amazing."

He curled back under the blanket next to her and took his cup from her. He raised the cup up to her. "To my beautiful wife, and our amazing kids, and to our future."

"To us and everything wonderful!"

They touched their cups together and dug into the tasty treat.

"Oh wow," she moaned. "Please make this for us often!"

"As you wish!" he was pleased. Tonight, his only objective was making her happy, it was working.

Once they'd finished their dessert, neither felt rushed to head home. Charlotte had already texted that the kids were asleep and that she and Dale were enjoying the chocolate mousse that Jack had left behind for them and watching a movie.

Jack opened the back window of the truck to let the soft romantic music from the cap trickle back to the bed where they were comfortable reclining in each other arms.

This was Elizabeth's very favorite place to be, securely in her husband's strong hold. She loved his arms. She loved all of him really, but his arms were special. They held her in a way that made her feel safe and loved. She'd felt that way ever since that first hug he'd given her outside Rosie and Lee's the night they first officially met. Those same arms held her children, now their children, as he read bedtime stories to them or sang them to sleep. And one day, Lord willing, they would be the arms that would hold a new life, one they would make together. That thought sent a happy shiver down her spine.

"You cold?" he asked, holding her just a bit tighter with one arm as he reached for another blanket with the other.

"I'm perfect. Here with you, everything seems just how it should be."

"I know the feeling." He kissed her temple.

"Hey, Jack, I was thinking about something."

"Something good I hope."

"It is." She adjusted herself so they were both laying on their sides facing each other. "I was thinking about our future. About adding to our family."

"Alright, you have my attention," he said with a boyish grin. "Should we start now?"

"Jack Thornton!" With a playful swat she hit his arm.

"Okay, sorry I couldn't resist. I'm listening now."

"What I was trying to say is this; it's hard to really plan ahead when we don't know if you will be redeployed or not. I want us to continue to be careful for now. I already gave birth to two babies without the father present. I want this time to be different."

"So do I. I don't want to miss a moment of it. I promise, this next time, it will be different."

"Good. So here's what I'm thinking." She ran her finger up and down the buttons of his shirt. "If you get deployed, we'll start trying for another child the moment you get back. If you don't get deployed…"

"If I don't get deployed…."

"I want to start trying right away. Mya and Asher are so happy with our life. They seem to have adjusted seamlessly. I'd like to think the thought of having another sibling would be a good one for them."

"I think so too. They both know I love them and that that will never change. A baby will just be more for us all to love."

"I agree. So what do you think?"

"I think… I really really don't want to deploy!" They laughed, curled up tight in each others arms in the bed of the truck. "I've been thinking about something too, you know?"

"What about?"

"Our unknowns. I know it's scary, but we'll be okay, you know, if I have to leave."

"You sound so sure."

"I am. We're strong, Elizabeth. You and me. I mean think about it, I fell in love with you before I even met you in person. All your letters and emails. It was enough for me to fall hopelessly in love with you. If we have to revert back to communicating like that, we'll make it work."

"I know. And you can trust me, Jack. I won't be one of those wives who becomes unfaithful when their husband is away. You're my forever."

"You're my forever. There's not a woman in the world that I could ever want more than you. You can count on that."


	51. Two Weeks Out Of Forever

Two Weeks Out Of Forever

Jack woke up early on Friday morning feeling anxious. Today was the day. Laying on his side he watched his wife sleep soundly beside him. She looked so peaceful. As he watched her breathe in and out, he carefully moved a stray curl back behind her ear so he could see her face clearly.

"I never dreamed I'd be this lucky," he whispered. "God, whatever your will is, keep our love strong. Help my family to always know how much I love them. I'll do whatever you ask of me, but please, do this for me."

Kissing her forehead, he rose out of the bed and headed to the master bath for a shower. Stepping in, he let the hot water pour over his body as if washing his concerns away. Normally at this point he would be readying his mind for his assignment. Even one as simple as this. A lot had changed since his last assignment however. It was harder than it use to be.

He was washing up when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Babe?" Elizabeth's tired voice called out over the thundering shower.

"Hey. You okay?" He peeked out from behind the shower curtain. Elizabeth had her silky blue nightgown on. It made him smile. It was one of his favorites. She'd always tease him that if it was such a favorite, he should keep it on her longer.

"I'm fine. You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." She nodded. "Care to join me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Biting her lip she checked the small clock on the bathroom counter. The kids wouldn't be up for a little while more. Facing away from him, she slipped the smooth material up over her head and let it drop to the bathroom floor.

"Hey, that's my job," he teased.

She turned back towards him and walked over so she stood right outside the shower. "You want me to put it back on?"

"No. I want you here with me." He took her hand and helped her step into the steamy shower.

….

Forty-five minutes later they were dressed and standing in the kitchen. Jack wanted to make French toast for them all.

"When you come home, I'll make cinnamon rolls."

"Your "special day" breakfast."

"Exactly." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist while he worked on breakfast. Only letting go when she heard the sound of their daughter coming down the stairs. "Mya's up."

Jack chuckled. "It's easy to tell them apart. Asher comes down like a thundering herd of elephants. Mya's more of a gentle gallop of a horse."

"Morning." Mya climbed up on the bar stool, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Daddy, do you still have to leave today?"

"I do, angel. I'm sorry."

"What are you doing again?"

"I'm teaching soldiers how to take care of themselves when moving about mountainous terrain."

"So both you and Mommy are teachers?" she giggled. "That's a connection!" In Mya's kindergarten class they had been learning about how everyone could find something that connected them. Lately Mya was big on trying to find connections for everyone.

"Yup, that's one of our connections." Jack flipped the French toast in the pan. "You hungry?"

"Yes! I could eat everything! Do we have strawberries?"

"Right here." Jack held up the bowl and freshly cut strawberries. "I'll put some on top of your French toast. Sound good?"

"Yummy!"

They all looked towards the stairs as Asher ran down them.

"If I didn't know better I would think he fell down and hit every step on the way," Elizabeth said with a huff.

Jack laughed. Their son couldn't sneak attack on anyone. Asher entered the room with his brown hair sticking up in every direction and his pajama pants hiked up around his calf muscles. He was growing fast.

"I'm hungry."

"Good morning to you too." Jack faced the boy. "Did you leave your little manners in bed this morning?"

"Sorry," Asher bashfully danced in place. "We have breakfast yet?"

"Daddy is making us a yummy breakfast this morning," Elizabeth said lifting him up on her hip. "Come sit up here with your sister."

"Okay. Daddy, you go bye bye today?"

"Yup. After we drop you off at school."

"You come back for my birthday though, right?"

"Yes. Did you decide on what kind of party you wanted?"

"Hmmm." Asher tapped his fingers to his lips. "It's so hard! I can't decide." His little hands rose into the air as if this was the toughest decision of his young life.

"Well, what are you thinking about? Maybe you can have two themes!" Mya said trying to be helpful.

"Paw Patrol… and Superheroes!"

"Superheroes, huh?" Jack grinned. "Who's your favorite right now?"

"Captain America. He like you. A soldier. Martin lets me be him when we play." It was Viola's 7 year old son that had introduced Ash to the world of superheroes. He was like a big brother to Asher. "Oh, and Hulk! He so funny! He SMASHES!"

"Alright. I can do something with that." Jack winked at his wife. A few months before Jack had painted a princess ballroom mural on a large piece of canvas for Mya. Now it was Asher's turn. Even though this was Jack's first birthday party as an official father, it changed nothing. He'd loved these kids from the very start and always acted as such.

….

Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen while Jack helped the kids get ready for school. She was grateful she had taken the day off.

When they came down, everyone was dressed and ready, including Jack. He stood tall in his Guard uniform. A look Elizabeth rarely saw, but once a month.

"All set?" she asked. Her words catching in her throat.

"Yeah. We're all set. I'm going to load my bags in the car and I'll come help get the kids in, okay?"

"Sure. That's good." Elizabeth did all she could to calm her rapidly beating heart. She kept telling herself it was just two weeks. They could handle two weeks apart, couldn't they?

Once at the school, they walked the kids to their classrooms. Asher was first. He gave Jack a big hug and a fist bump.

"Come back fast, Daddy. I gonna miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too. Be a big boy for Mom, okay?"

"Okay."

Mya was quiet the whole way down to her classroom. She held tightly to Jack's hand as they went. When they reached the door for her class, Mya turned to face Jack.

"Two weeks, Daddy. Then you come home?"

"Then I'll come home."

"Promise?"

"I promise, angel. I love you."

"I love you too. Make the soldiers smart, okay? Be a good teacher like Mommy."

"I will do my best. Help out around the house, alright? With your brother too."

"He's annoying," she groaned.

"Maybe at times, but that's his job as a little brother. You know Uncle Tommy? He was terribly annoying. Still is sometimes." Mya laughed. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't. It can be a secret."

"Sounds good. Love you, angel. See you soon."

"Love you, Daddy."

Jack stood just outside the door and watched as Mya hurried in. He sighed, deeply. "I love them so much, Elizabeth. I never knew just how strong this feeling could be."

"I know what you mean. The second the doctor put Mya in my arms it was as if the whole universe had changed. Only to change again when Asher was born."

"Yeah. They're everything."

The two walked out into the parking lot hand in hand. For old time's sake, they decided to take a walk on the path through the woods by Elizabeth's school which was just across the way. It was the same trail they walked countless times in their early dating, before Elizabeth was ready to fully let Jack into her life and her kids lives.

"You know I had a thought for Ash for his birthday," Jack spoke.

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll hear me out all the way before you say no?"

"Uh oh… what do you want to do?"

"Have you ever heard the theory that when one dog gets old, its best to get a young pup?"

"You're not suggesting what I think you are suggesting, are you?"

"Hear me out." He stopped walking and faced her.

"You are!" she laughed.

"Elizabeth…"

"Okay, fine. I'm listening."

"Thank you. Now Rip is a great dog."

"Yes, but he's more like a cat than a dog."

"Ouch. I'm going to let that go though. The theory is Rip will be a helping hand in training the new pup. In return, the new pup could potentially add to the quality of life Rip has and then maybe we'd even get to have him with us longer. I think it's great."

"So you want to get another dog?"

"Yeah…"

"You're crazy."

"So that's a no then?" he laughed.

"That's a, my husband is insane, possibly deploying, and wants to get a puppy for me to take care of by myself."

"It'll give you something else to do while gone."

"Funny, husband. Very funny." She playfully swatted at him. "I'll think about it. I have two weeks right?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Something like that?"

"Well, There's a guy at the guard whose wife breeds bassets. There's a new litter coming soon and I may have said we might be interested."

"You "may" have said we "might" be interested?" She looked up at Jack. He nodded bashfully. Elizabeth broke up into a giggle.

"Alright. I will seriously consider it. We can talk about it while you're away."

"That's right. Skyping and all that."

"Yeah." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him close. "How much more time do we have?"

Jack checked his watch, "Hour and a half."

"Hmm, enough time to maybe run home real fast?"

"Run home? I already packed everything and…" He caught the flirty look in her eyes as she played with the buttons of his uniformed jacket. They were still newlyweds after all. "Oh, I get it now. Yes. Let's head home."

….

An hour later, Elizabeth laid perfectly still and content in her husband's warm embrace. She knew their time was almost up, but in that moment, all she allowed herself to focus on was his presence and love.

"You going to be okay?" Jack whispered against her temple.

"You must think I'm being ridiculous. What kind of military spouse gets all mopey about a two week, safe assignment?" She rolled onto her back to look him in the eyes.

"You're strong, Elizabeth. You can handle anything. It's okay to not be thrilled with this. We haven't been married that long yet and with the possibilities of redeployment looming over us, it makes sense."

"Thank you for saying that."

"It's true." Jack looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Unfortunately…"

"It's time, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Alright then." She climbed out of his grasp and walked over to grab her clothing that were now scattered along the bedroom floor.

Jack sat up in bed, the bedding falling just below his waist. "Hold still for a moment."

She stopped and gave him a confused look, her dress and undergarments in hand. "What, like this?"

"Just like that, yes." She struck a pose. "Perfect," he laughed. "You're so beautiful. I just want to keep this as one of the images in my head while I'm gone."

"I should be grateful this image only exists in your mind," she giggled.

"For now," he winked.

"Jack Thornton!"

"I'm kidding. I promise."

"I know how skilled you are at drawing. If an image of me ever comes to paper in nothing but my birthday suit, you better keep it under lock and key!"

"Noted, my dear." He ducked as she tossed some of his clothing at him. He got up and dressed back in his uniform. Elizabeth back in her leggings and knit dress.

"Do you know where my scarf is?"

Jack thought for a moment. "On the stairs?"

"Right." She giggled. Thinking about the moment they shared on the stairs on their way to their room. "You ready, soldier?"

"Ready."

Downstairs, Elizabeth put together a small bag with snacks for the road while Jack used the Keurig to refill his travel mug. Jack gave Rip a gentle belly rub as he passed through the living room.

"Take care of them, boy. I'll be back soon." Rip gave a low rumbly growl in agreement.

Elizabeth walked Jack out to his vehicle. "You'll do great."

"Thanks. I'm not sure I'm a natural teacher, but this should be fun. I'll call tonight when I can."

"Text me when you arrive? Before you get started?"

"I will. I promise." Not taking his eyes off hers, he raised his right hand to run his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned her body against his, feeling the warmth of his love as he held her, kissing her deeply. His affections could be felt down to her core, making her knees grow weak. With one last kiss to her forehead, Jack backed out of the drive. Elizabeth waved until he was out of sight.

"Two weeks…" she sighed. "We can do this."

…..

The next morning Elizabeth didn't wake up alone. Instead of Jack by her side, she was surrounded by her kids. She smiled as she looked down at their sleeping little bodies. They'd climbed into her bed for bedtime reading and fallen asleep there. She didn't have the heart to move them as they gently snored away.

It worked out well for Jack too. He was able to skype with her at about 10, Friday night. Even though the kids were asleep, he got the chance to see them. Elizabeth could see the love in his eyes even through the screen.

"Give them each a kiss for me please?" he'd asked her, his hand placed over his heart.

Her eyes watered just thinking about it. She gazed at her kids. "We're so lucky to have your daddy in our lives," she whispered. "He truly, truly loves us."

Asher stirred first. Lifting both his little legs up in the air under the down comforter. "Is it morning?" he groaned.

"Yes, love, its morning."

"Okay." He rolled back over placing the little throw pillow over his head. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Saturday. You know what that means?"

He sat up with a goofy grin on his cute face. "We go see Master Jordan?"

"Yup! Want to get up for breakfast so we can get ready for taekwondo?"

"Yes!" He jumped out of the bed, waking up Mya in the process.

"Asher!" she whined. "Why did you wake me?"

"It's Saturday!"

"I don't care! I was getting my beauty sleep!"

"You are a beautiful little girl, you don't need beauty sleep," Elizabeth proclaimed.

"But I was having such a good dream! I was riding a horse with Daddy."

"That does sound nice!" Elizabeth pulled her into her arms. "Maybe we can go horseback riding up at Papa Dale's when Daddy gets back."

"Oh! That would be fun!"

"Can we eat first?" Asher asked with a whine.

"Yes, lets eat," Elizabeth laughed.

After getting them both to use the bathroom, Elizabeth made a quick breakfast of eggs and English muffins with jam.

"Who's taking me to soccer today?" Mya asked, her mouth full of eggs.

"Uncle Tom will. Aunt Julie, your brother and I will come after his activity."

Tom and Julie were already on their way over. Saturdays had become busy in the Thornton household and they wanted to help. While the kids ate, Elizabeth ran around trying to get everyone's bags together.

"Knock knock!" Tom said a few minutes later as he and Julie entered.

"Hey, Uncle Tommy!" Asher waved. "We're having breakfast!"

"Coffee's on if you want some," Elizabeth yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks!" Tom yelled back. He poured him and Julie each a cup and sat down with the kids. "Who's ready to have some fun today?"

"Me! Me!" they both cheered.

Elizabeth hurried into the kitchen carrying two bags. One for each kid. Her hair was loose and going in every direction.

Tom reached out and took her arm, slowing her to a stop. "Hey, you alright?"

"Of course. There's just a lot to do."

"Sis, we got this. Trust me."

"Yeah, Mommy, Uncle Tommy and I got this!" Mya said, high-fiving her uncle.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit…"

"Stressed?" Julie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Stressed. Okay, so Tom, you're going to take Mya to the field for warm-ups and Julie and I will meet you there after Asher's taekwondo."

"Yup. I have the directions already programed into google maps. I also remembered we are on for bringing the orange slices for half time. We've got those in the car."

"Oh, right. I was supposed to be the snack mom."

"Well, now I am." Tom grinned, but it quickly faded. "Okay, that was weird. Can we just agree that it's okay to trust me and get going with our day here?"

"Yes. I trust you. Thank you." She kissed Tom's cheek and turned to grab Asher's bag. "Let's go bud, you finished?"

"I finished!" He hopped off the chair and went in the bathroom to change into his uniform.

"Don't forget me!" Julie gave Tom a kiss.

Tom hugged Julie and whispered, "Look out for her today,"

"I will."

….

Tom pulled into the parking lot of the community park and let Mya lead the way to her field. Tom grabbed the bag with snacks and blankets for when Elizabeth and Julie got there and followed his niece along the path.

"Why's Uncle Jesse coaching and not you, Uncle Tom?"

"Well, Uncle Jesse is a natural when it comes to having patience."

"But we're good kids, I promise. We'd be nice."

"It's not you kids I was worried about," he winked.

"Oh," Mya laughed. "Rosie is funny. Daddy called her a drill sergeant last week."

"Oh yeah? What'd she think of that?"

"She threw an orange slice at him."

"Sounds about right." Tom grinned. "Hey look over there, there's Jess and Clara."

"Auntie Clara!" Mya ran towards Clara with her arms open wide.

"Hey, sweet girl! Ready to kick some butt?"

"Yeah! Are you helping Jesse?"

"Only with moral support."

"What's that mean?"

"Oh, I'm like a cheerleader."

"Cool!"

Elizabeth and Julie arrived with Asher just before the game started. Tom was standing on the sidelines with Lee laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked as she approached.

Tom lifted up Asher on his shoulders. "Not much, we're just placing bets on how long Jesse can work with Rosie."

When Jesse graciously volunteered to take Jack's place with Mya's soccer team, Elizabeth warned him that Rosie could be a bit much at times. Jesse seemed to think a whole childhood with Rosie was training enough for two weekends of coaching.

"Wishful thinking buddy," Elizabeth had said at the time. Seems she may have been right.

"The game has barely begun and she's already driving him batty," Tom laughed.

"I love my wife but it takes a particular kind of person to deal with her… enthusiasm."

Fifteen minutes later with two goals down, not much was improving for the two coaches. Just as the other team entered their zone towards the goal, Jesse stopped walking to cheer on Mya and the rest of the defense.

"You got this Mya! OW!" Rosie crashed into him from behind. "Rosie!"

"Hustle, Mya! Attack!"

The whistle blew and the team huddled around their coaches. Jesse gave a few words and sent the team back out.

"Rosie, we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"Great… Now remember the deal, you stay on that side of the bench, I stay on this side. If you stick to that, maybe, just maybe, we'll get out of this without strangling each other!"

"Jesse, this is my team."

"No, this is the kid's team, you and Jack coach and I'm in his shoes today. How about this, you focus on the defense, and I'll focus on the offense."

"Deal. Just make sure you do it right!"

"For the love of…." Jesse looked over at the stands. "Tom! You're it."

"What?" Tom choked on his own air. "What do you want me to do?"

"Coach." Jesse took the team coach jacket off and tossed it to his brother. "All yours, pal."

"Okay… If I'm coaching, you get our nephew."

"Deal. Come here, Ash."

"Okay!" Asher leapt from Tom's shoulders to Jesse's arms.

Tom was wonderful with the kids, and even more patient with Rosie, who by all account seemed to mellow slightly after half time. Lee took her for a short walk during that while Elizabeth and Tom managed the team.

When the game was finally over, the Hot Shots won by 2. Julie sat in the stands and watched in awe. She loved the side of Tom that came out around his niece and nephews, and kids in general apparently. A vision came to her mind of Tom playing with their own children. It brought a surprising amount of joy to her heart.

"Wow…" she gasped quietly.

"Wow what?" Elizabeth looked at her sister. She was staring, mouth gaping at Tom. "You alright?"

"Maybe."

"Seriously, what's going on? You look scared, Julie."

"Not scared...shocked. Yeah. That's a better word for it. I just realized something. Something big."

"What's that?"

"I want kids. Plural. And not just with anyone. With Tom. He's great! Look at him!"

Tom was still on the field. Four kids, including Mya, running around chasing him. He had the biggest smile on his face. It reminded Elizabeth a lot of Jack.

"Yeah, he's great."

"No, like, really great. Like husband and father great."

"Wow," Elizabeth laughed a bit. "This is big."

"Yeah. Oh my gosh, Beth! Now what do I do?"

"I don't know, maybe tell him how you feel?"

"Are you kidding? You know what would happen if I did that?"

"Um, your relationship might move forward?"

"Exactly! I'm not ready for that!"

"Good grief, Jules," Elizabeth laughed. "Listen to me, sister, when you have a man like that, loving you like Tom does, you don't stand still. You run towards them."

Jesse and Clara walked up hand in hand. "Let's head to Abigail's. Our treat," Jesse offered to Elizabeth, Tom and the kids.

Elizabeth was grateful for her family. If Jack did have to deploy, she would never truly be alone. Before, she had her parents and sisters, Rosie and Lee. Now, that family had doubled thanks to the Thornton's. She was in great loving hands.

A week later...

Jack sat in his office looking at the letters from his kids and wife. It was late Sunday afternoon. He'd been away for over a week now. The job assignment was good. Great even. However, the desire to be back with his family was stirring his stomach.

Looking at a piece of paper with Mya's writing all over it, Jack grinned. The spelling wasn't perfect but he got the gist.

 _"Dear, Daddy. This is Mya. I miss you. Mommy says you are but please be safe. Mommy let Asher and I sleep with her last night. I don't think we can do it again. Asher wet the bed in the night. We all had to take showers. Everybody was fussy. But don't tell him I told you. He is still little. Love you Daddy. Mya."_

Next he looked at Asher's letter. It was more of a drawing, than a letter. The boy had drawn a Captain America like figure with an abnormally large head, next to a smaller person dressed the same. The two figures were jumping from a plane to a rooftop of what looked a little like their home. On the bottom in Elizabeth's handwriting were the words, _"Me and my Daddy."_

"I've gone so soft," Jack said to himself with a laugh. He wanted to be home. Not just for now, but for good. He shot a quick email to his commanding officers, asking for a update on his withdrawal. He loved serving his country, but this new joy he felt as a father and husband was overwhelming. There was nothing like it, of that he was convinced. Then of course there was the dream of having another child with Elizabeth. The very thought excited him.

Having twenty minutes left in his break, he called home. Maybe he'd get to talk to his family. Or at least Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Elizabeth answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?"

"Not bad. So good to hear your voice!"

"Yours too. Do you have a moment?"

"I have all the moments you want!"

"Good." He relaxed a little, feeling the warmth of love fill his chest. "How are you, Beth?"

"Doing well. I miss you like crazy. I rather like sleeping next to you."

"Same here. I can't sleep well without you in my arms. On that thought, what are you wearing?" he flirted.

"Jack!" she laughed. "It's the middle of the day. I'm at home with the kids."

"So, answer the question," he teased.

"Alright, I'm wearing more than I did the last night you were here."

"Which is what, love?"

"My skinny jeans and your grey ARMY t-shirt."

Jack rested his head against the back of his chair. "I like those jeans on you, and I have to say, you look so good in my clothes."

"I love this shirt. It smells like you."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure, babe."

"Imagine it was just you and me right now, the kids are off with your parents or my mom and Dale."

"I like this thought."

"Me too. So, if this was real, what would you be wearing?"

"You're hopeless," she laughed.

"No," he laughed. "I'm a poor newlywed that's spent the past eleven days away from his wife. That's too long."

"I agree," Elizabeth giggled. "Alright, I'll play along. You know that blue nightie you like so much?"

"Yeah," he groaned happily at the thought. "You look so gorgeous in that."

"Well, if you were here, I'd be wearing something like that, only it's brand new and more revealing."

"Ugh! You're killing me, woman!"

"You asked!" she laughed.

"I did. I can't say I regret it either. The image that just formed in my mind is gonna carry me through the rest of this week."

"Don't imagine it too much. I don't want the reality to disappoint you."

"Not possible, babe. You in real life will always surprise my wildest dreams."

"Now it's your turn. What are you wearing?"

"My uniform, sans the jacket for now."

"You look real sexy in that uniform."

"Sexy enough you want me to stay in the service?"

"Heck no!" She laughed. "You're sexy no matter what you wear. Or don't wear for that matter."

Jack laughed, loving her playfulness. "Someone been doing a little imagining of her own, has she?"

"You're not the only newlywed here Thornton," she giggled. "Any word about the deployment?"

"Nothing yet. I did send out an email though. Maybe we'll hear soon. How are my kids?"

"They're okay. They asked about you every 10 minutes. Especially Ash."

"I should be able to FaceTime tonight to read them a bedtime story."

"They'd love that. Ash is napping now, but you want me to get Mya?"

"Wait, Ash is napping? I thought he was outgrowing that."

"He is, but he wore himself out at the castle park after church." Elizabeth called Mya to the living room so she could talk. Through the receiver, Jack could hear his little girl running to the phone. It made his heart beat a little faster. Oh how he missed his family.

"Hi, Daddy!" Mya's bright voice sang through the phone.

"Hi, angel, how are you? Daddy misses you!"

"I miss you too! You come home soon?"

"One more week, sweetie. So tell me, how are you?"

"I'm good! I was in the other room playing horses. I made a barn out of a box!"

"You did? How'd you do that?"

"Oh, it's so easy. I found a box in the garage and used tape and paper and paint and markers and made it pretty. Now the horses can live there. The toy barn I have is just too small for my horses."

"Oh, I see," he laughed. "You are very creative, angel. Can you have Mom send me a picture of your barn? I'd love to see it!"

"Okay!"

"So tell me, how's your brother?"

"Annoying," she said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, other than that," Jack chuckled.

"There isn't anything else! He's just annoying all… the… time."

"I'm sure there something good you can say about Ash."

The line went silent as she thought. "Well, he's sleeping now. Which is nice. Makes the house quiet."

"Mya…." Jack said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "He shared his fries with me at lunch today. That was nice."

"There we go!" Jack laughed. "Did you go to Abigail's after church?"

"We did! It was fun. But not the same without you. You should come home."

"I know sweetie, soon."

"How soon? How many nights?"

"Five, angel. I'll be home and hugging you in five days."

"Can I have a bear hug when you get home?"

"You can have as many as you want. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Daddy." Jack could hear Mya and Elizabeth's voices on the line but they were muffled. "Mommy is still here. Can she talk to you?"

"Yes," Jack laughed. "I'd love to talk to Mom."

"Ok. Bye, Daddy! Come home soon!"

Elizabeth giggled as she came back on the phone. "You made her day, babe. Mine too."

"You two made mine. Man, I miss you. I want you back in my arms."

"Five more days, Jack; and even though it will only have been two weeks, I promise you one heck of homecoming."

"I'm looking forward to it more than you know. Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, love?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You changed my life. It was good before, but it's absolutely amazing now. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack. You are truly one of my greatest blessings."

They talked for the rest of Jack's break before Jack had to return to teach another drill. He'd been so reluctant to say goodbye, that he was running late and had to double time it to the instruction room.

Tuesday afternoon came by slowly as each night without Jack dragged on. It occurred to her that this separation was harder than she expected because to her, it wasn't just two weeks. These two weeks could be the start of an even longer separation if he deployed. That "what if" was weighing so heavily on her. The high she felt at the beginning of all this over having her extending family around her had dissipated and now, she felt alone without Jack.

Trying to distract herself, Elizabeth was in the laundry room doing another load. It seemed like her children's dirty clothes tripled each night.

"Momma!" Asher yelled exuberantly from down the hall.

"What, Ash? Are you okay?"

"Mya is being a meanie!"

"Ash come here." She waited and heard the thump thump of her heavy footed son coming towards her. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"She won't play with me! Just horses! She says I can't play horses."

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Ok, listen sweetie, sometimes you and your sister are going to want to do different things. That's okay. Maybe give her some time and ask again, okay?"

"Alright." Asher moped. "Will you play with me then?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute to finish laundry."

"I help! Dad helps, I help."

"Perfect love. You can take the clothes from the dryer and put them in this basket, okay?"

"Kay!"

As Elizabeth and Asher were coming down the hallway back towards the living room so Elizabeth could fold the clothes, there was a knock on the door.

"Anyone home?" Abigail's cheery voice rang through the house.

"Auntie Abigail!" Asher ran over to give her a hug then Bill and Cody who came in after. "What you doing here?"

"We thought you might like some company," Bill said giving Elizabeth a hug.

"And reinforcements," Abigail whispered to Elizabeth.

"You have no idea. Thank you."

"Of course!" Abigail smiled. "I also brought a crockpot chicken meal and wine."

Elizabeth laughed as Abigail showed off the white wine bottle hiding in her purse. She took the crockpot from Cody and led Abigail into the kitchen.

While the women were in the kitchen, Bill and Cody sat in the living room with the kids.

"Uncle Bill," Mya said running up. "Will you play tea party?"

"Tea party?"

"Yeah! We sit at the little table wearing funny hats, crowns, and feather scarves."

"Oh well…I don't know."

"Daddy does it."

"I bet he does," Bill laughed.

"Come on, Dad," Cody said with a laugh. He was already reclining in one of the living room chairs with Ash on his lap. "Just play tea party with the girl."

"You can play too!" Mya said jumping up and down.

"HA!" Bill laughed. "Yes Cody. Let's play tea party with the little girl."

A very excited Mya hurried up the stairs, quickly followed by Asher to gather things for the tea party.

"One lump or two?" Mya asked a few minutes later. She was dressed in a sparkling pink boa and her pink cowgirl hat. Both Cody and Asher were dressed as superheroes, but poor Bill was wearing a green and yellow boa with sparkles and variety of beaded necklaces.

"Uncle Bill?" Mya asked again.

"Three," Bill answered with a slight sigh.

"That wasn't an option," the little girl shook her finger at him.

Abigail silently laughed to herself from the hallway. She snapped a few pictures and retreated unseen to the kitchen. She sat back on the bar stool with Elizabeth. The two we're enjoying pre-dinner wine and some chocolate chip cookies Elizabeth had made the day before.

"It's crazy. I feel completely ridiculous, Abigail."

"I'm sure you're fine," Abigail chuckled. "But tell me how you're feeling anyway."

"I guess it's like this, I have been a single mother most of my children's lives. Before all this, I never planned on remarrying. This should be easy for me, at least one would think."

"You're referring to Jack I assume?"

"Yes! How have I gotten so used to having Jack with me so fast?"

"Because this is how it should be." Abigail reached over, placing her hand on her friend's. "He's a real partner. The kind you've always deserved."

"What if he deploys? Then what, Abigail? I'll be right back where I was."

"No, not back where you started. You will be here without Jack, yes, and it will no doubt be hard. In some ways maybe harder than before because you'll miss him."

"Okay, so it will be worse. Great…"

"Elizabeth, you'll have something you didn't have before. You will carry with you an amazing love of a wonderful man and father. That can't be replaced."

"I know you're right, I'm just struggling."

"I understand it. I do! Just be patient for now and keep praying. We have no idea what the future holds, but the Lord does."

Later that night after Abigail and family had gone home and the kids were asleep, Elizabeth put on Jack's favorite nightie and her soft robe. She and Jack were planning on having a skype date that evening and she couldn't wait to see his face. She set her tea on the night stand and crawled into bed with her tablet while she waited.

A few minutes later, the familiar skype jingle alerted her of Jack's incoming call.

"Hey, beautiful!" Jack grinned. He was leaning back against the headboard in his barracks with his shirt off, hair wet and standing in every direction from his shower. He was all ready for sleep later.

"Hey, yourself. Don't you look handsome tonight." She told him all about her night and Abigail coming over. Jack was particularly amused by how Elizabeth described Bill playing tea party and couldn't wait to see the picture from Abigail later.

"So…" Jack grinned. "You wearing anything special under that robe of yours? Maybe something new?"

"Not new," she giggled. "More like an old favorite. Though can it be considered old when we've only been married two months?"

"Regardless, if its my favorite, then its the blue one and it's amazing." Elizabeth giggled as Jack wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "So… can I see it?"

With a cute little nod, and the tablet leaning against a pillow, Elizabeth slid out of the robe. "What do you think?"

"Good grief, you are gorgeous. I think I might need to hop in the car and come home." Elizabeth laughed. "Maybe I can still get back in time to teach the morning lecture."

"As great as that would be, if you come home, I don't think I'll be able to let you leave again."

"Mama?" Asher's voice followed by a series of little knocks rapped against her bedroom door.

"Asher's awake."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Come in, sweetie!" Elizabeth wrapped herself back in her robe and climbed out of bed.

"Mama, I scared."

"You're scared?" she talked sweetly. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah. Loki. Bad guy."

"Lukie? Who's Lukie?"

"Loki," Jack said from the computer screen. "He said Loki."

"Interesting." Elizabeth picked her son up and carried him to the bed. "Who's Loki?"

"He's Thor's adopted brother."

"Is this a superhero thing?"

"Yes, in Marvel. We should start catching you up when I get home."

"Goodie," she teased. "As long as I can curl up on the couch with you, I'll will watch just about anything."

"You like Chuck, you'll like these I bet."

"Mama…" Asher who was still half asleep stared at the screen. "That Daddy on the TV?"

"It's my tablet and yes. There's Daddy. Say hi?"

"Hi Daddy. How you get there?"

"Where bud?"

"That tab-o-lat?"

"Oh," Jack laughed. "I'm still at work. I just wanted to video call Mom. I miss you guys."

"You come home soon?"

"I will, bud."

"You want to read to me?"

"Sure, bud, but then you need to try to sleep. Okay? Loki isn't real, he won't hurt you."

"Loki look real."

"Trust me, son, you're safe."

"Okay. Be back with book." Asher hopped out of the bed and scurried down to his room to grab a book.

"Sorry about our skype date," Jack frowned playfully.

"It's okay. I can still see you and I love watching you as a father."

Asher ran back in and climbed onto the bed. He held up his book to the screen for Jack to see. "Blue Truck, please."

Jack was glad that was the one book his boy had picked. It had been Asher's favorite for a while now so Jack know it by heart.

As Jack read the book, Asher's eyes drooped more and more and before the end of the book, he was asleep again. He stayed there snuggled at Elizabeth's side for the next little while as Jack and Elizabeth talked until almost 1 in the morning.

….

Jack was sitting in the mess hall of the training facility with some of the other officers Thursday early evening. The training was complete, all that that was left was an exam the next morning.

"Major Thornton!" A young man who worked in the main office called over to him. "Sir, you have a phone call in the office. Commander Jones, sir."

"Thank you, private." Jack took his tray back to the kitchen and hurried off to the office. A call from his CO could only mean one thing right now. He was about to get the answer he and the rest of his family had been waiting for. Good or bad, life was about to change.


	52. For I know the plans

For I know the plans...

Thursday night's bedtime was not for the faint of heart in the Thornton home. It took Elizabeth reading both "Little Blue Truck" and "If You Give A Mouse a Cookie" twice before Asher settled enough to stay in his own bed. The little ball of energy was also a little ball of stubborn fury. For Asher, not having Jack around was getting old.

Mya had been a little easier but still, the normal cheery little angel was easily upset and moody. She wanted her daddy. Elizabeth couldn't blame either of them. She wanted her husband back just as badly.

Once Elizabeth knew they were sound asleep, she went down to the living room with her bible in hand. In the quietness of the living room, with Rip snoring on the cushion next to her on the couch, Elizabeth opened up to the passage she had been meditating on for the past week.

" _For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call on me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you. You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all your heart._

 _\- Jeremiah 29:11-13 (NIV)_

Abigail had recommended the verse hoping it would help with the increasing worry in her heart over Jack's uncertain job future. It did help, the more and more Elizabeth thought and prayed over the passage the more peace she felt with their possibilities. It didn't mean she thought Jack wouldn't deploy, or that everything in their future was going to be happy and perfect, but now she felt that if he did have to leave them, they would be okay. It was all in His hands.

After a while Elizabeth closed her bible, leaving it on the coffee table while she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. With an old, warm, button-down shirt of Jack's on, she took her tea and something else important to Jack out to the back deck.

Sitting in one of the chairs, she rested Jack's trusty old acoustic guitar on her lap. Years ago in her youth she knew how to play a few songs. She stopped some time after meeting Charles. He was never really into music and her playing sometimes bugged him.

"Let's see how much I remember…" she began strumming the melody of her favorite song from when she was younger. After playing the melody a few times through, she added her voice to the mix.

" _Saying I love you_

 _Is not the words I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you_

 _Not to say, but if you only knew_

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

 _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

" _Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

 _All you have to do is close your eyes_

 _And just reach out your hands and touch me_

 _Hold me close don't ever let me go_

 _More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

" _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

 _More than words to show you feel_

 _That your love for me is real_

 _What would you say if I took those words away_

 _Then you couldn't make things new_

 _Just by saying I love you_

" _La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

 _More than words_

 _La di da, da di da, di dai dai da"_

Elizabeth looked up to the twinkling stars and laughed. That was fun. Another piece of herself she let go of with Charles now restored.

The sound of applause from the opened screen door made Elizabeth nearly drop the guitar as she jumped out of the chair.

"Jack!"

"Hey, babe." Jack was leaning against the doorframe in his uniform, looking too good not to be a dream.

Elizabeth put the guitar down and ran into Jack's open arms. It felt so good, so real.

"You're here! How? I wasn't expecting you till late tomorrow or Saturday!"

"Kiss me."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips firmly against Jack's. As Jack deepened the kiss, Elizabeth felt herself grow weak at the knees. Oh did this man know how to kiss her! It was slow, and moving her to her soul.

"I've missed that," Jack whispered against her lips before giving her a second kiss, rivaling the passion of the first.

A minute later as they broke for air, their foreheads resting together, Elizabeth asked again. "How'd you get home so soon? Not that I'm complaining one bit."

Jack leaned back just enough to look her in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. "I got some news today, the training is done and the other officers can do the testing that's tomorrow so I came home."

"What kind of news?"

"Why don't we grab the guitar, and go inside?" He moved towards the chair but she stopped him.

"Can't you just tell me?" Her heart was racing in the suspense.

"Please, babe?" His voice was so soft and sweet. She couldn't refuse.

"Okay."

Inside, Jack placed the guitar on the kitchen table and then moved to take Elizabeth back in his arms.

"I've missed you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"I've missed you too, now tell me your news." She grabbed him by the collar and shook him slightly.

"Okay," he smiled softly at her. "My CO Jones called the training center today."

"Oh no, you're deploying. I knew it." She pushed her head into his chest.

"Babe," Jack pushed her back about an arms length. "May I finish?"

"Yes, sorry."

"As of the completion of this last assignment, I'm no longer Major Jack Thornton. I'm just Jack. Detective, husband, father."

"Don't forget soccer coach," she added, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Yes, how could I forget, little league soccer coach? Point is, I'm home, baby, for good."

There were no words to fully express Elizabeth's joy at that news. Overwhelmed by emotions, she kissed her husband with all the passion she possessed as happy tears trickled down her face.

Jack slipped his hands under the two layers of shirts Elizabeth was wearing. The feel of her warm silky skin under his hands fueled the desire growing inside him.

Pulling away slightly, Elizabeth pressed her lips against his neck.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered. Feeling a desperate need to be one with his wife, Jack lifted her up against his chest. With her legs wrapped around his middle, Jack carried her up the stairs to their room. They had some catching up to do.

….

Elizabeth laid in bed with her head resting against Jack's chest. The soft sheet and comforter pulled up kept their bare skin from the slight chill in the night air.

"Are you asleep?" Jack whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"No. I'm afraid if I do I'll wake up and this will just be a dream."

"Did what we just did feel like a dream?" he teased.

"No," she giggled. "It felt very real. I love being with you."

"Oh, you have no idea, I missed this, so much." Jack held her a little tighter. "Wait a minute, didn't you tell me before you had a new outfit for me to see?"

"I did, but someone took my clothes off pretty quickly tonight. I didn't have a chance."

"Are you complaining?" Jack grinned.

"Nope," she giggled. "Just making a statement. I guess I'll just hold onto it for something special."

"Like what?"

"Like… trying for a baby?" Jack smiled back at her. It was a bright, ecstatic kind of grin. "That is, if you still want to."

"Yes! Yes, let's do it!"

"Okay! Then as of now, no more birth control pills. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Elizabeth, I am so ready; and I promise you, you will not be doing it alone this time. I'll be here for everything."

"I know, Jack, I can't wait."

They cuddled under the covers a little longer. Both of their minds filled with dreams of the future. Neither was falling asleep.

"So…" Jack began, his fingers running slowly up and down Elizabeth's leg which was draped over him under the sheets. "You know I'm new to this baby making concept. Maybe we should get in a little practice?"

It was clear by the look on his face he was teasing.

"Practice never hurts, I suppose," Elizabeth giggled.

….

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up early and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She'd already left a message for the kid's school letting them know they wouldn't be in and set up a sub for herself. Today was going to be a family day.

She made a small pot of coffee for Jack, but decided she would give up the creamy dark substance now that they were planning on expanding their family.

As she rolled out the dough for her famous cinnamon rolls, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt the warm breath of the man she loved on her neck.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife."

"Mmm, morning husband." Jack's tender lips kissing her neck caused her to lean back against his chest with a moan. This was the start of a perfect morning.

"Those wouldn't happen to be your special cinnamon rolls would they?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. And since today is a very special morning, I made them just a bit sweeter. Oh, and you have to call your mom and everyone else today. They're all dying to know whether or not you're leaving."

"Yeah, I'll do that. When's the big harvest fest at Dale's ranch?"

"Next weekend. Your mom's invited us all up to her place for the weekend."

Once the rolls were baking in the oven, filling the house with their delicious aroma, Jack and Elizabeth had their morning coffee and tea snuggled up on the couch.

Rip, who had been asleep on the far right cushion since the night before woke up and finally realized his old friend was back home. With the most energy Jack and Elizabeth had seen in a long time, the old hound jumped and licked Jack all over his face.

"Miss me much, boy?" Jack laughed.

"I think he did! He was wonderful for Ash and Mya though. I swear he thinks when you aren't here, its his job to protect us."

"Good. That's what I told him," Jack leaned over to kiss Elizabeth. Short and sweet. "Did you think much more about what we talked about before I left?"

"I assume you mean the addition of a new dog?"

"Yeah. The guy I know from the Guard put me in touch with his wife. She said they're saving one for us if we are interested. They were born about a month ago so if we're interested, we can go meet them and pick ours."

"How long till we bring it home?"

"Probably about another month or so. Maybe a little less."

Elizabeth took a long sip of her tea while she processed. "Okay."

"Okay, as in you've taken in the information or okay as in we can get the pup?"

"We can… get the pup."

"Yes!"

"But we need to train it! I'm counting on you to help a lot with that since this is your big idea."

"Deal. Oh, the kids are going to love this!"

"Just the kids?" she teased.

"And me, I'm really gonna like this. And Rip too."

Rip looked up in his normal non-committal way. If he cared at all about what was going on, he didn't show it.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth watched Jack's thumbs type away on his phone.

"Texting Tracy. That's the breeder's name. Maybe we can go see the pups this weekend."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at her husband. If he was this excited over a puppy, just how much more excited would he be when they got pregnant?

Before she could tease him, Jack jumped up and tossed his phone on the couch.

"Okay, now what are you doing?" Jack put his finger to his lips and then pointed up as he hid near the base of the stairs. That's when Elizabeth heard the loud pitter patter of her children's feet upstairs. By the sounds of it, Mya was awake.

Elizabeth watched Mya carefully make her ways down the stairs, waiting to see what Jack was about to do.

As Mya jumped off the bottom step, Jack jumped out and said joyfully, "Hi, angel!"

"Ahh!" The little girl's scream was so loud, Rip jumped up and ran to her rescue, barking loudly at Jack as he kneeled.

"Chill Rip. It's just me!"

"Daddy?" Mya stood in awe and then hugged Jack tightly around the neck. "You're home? Like really really home?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Mama!" Asher's voice carried from upstairs, followed by his loud thumping run down the hall and stairs. "Mama why Mya… DADDY'S HOME!" Asher leapt from the step he was on in his excitement. Thankfully, Jack was there ready to catch him.

"Hey, little man!" Jack hugged his son tight. Mya stood beside him hugging his leg. Jack was in heaven.

"You came back! You here! Mama, look!"

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

After breakfast, the Thornton's packed up the car and headed to the country where Jack grew up to pay a surprise visit to Charlotte, before going apple picking.

Jack pulled up Charlotte's dirt drive and noticed Dale's truck parked in the drive.

"He's here early," Jack commented to Elizabeth.

"It's almost 10 AM. It's fine. Besides, she's a grown woman and you like Dale."

"I do, you're right. As for the grown woman comment, she's still my mom. Him staying here… it's just a little weird."

"Be nice. We don't know anything."

Dale rushed over to the car. He was wearing work clothes and gloves.

"Jack! What a surprise!" Dale gave Jack a hug. "Your mom's inside. I'm just stacking some wood for her. Had a lot of trees come down around the ranch this summer. Enough to keep my home and hers warm for the winter."

"Thanks for looking out for her."

"Of course!"

Elizabeth got the kids out of the car. They rushed towards Dale, excited to tell him all about how Daddy surprised them by coming home a day early.

Charlotte saw the little gathering from the living room window. Without taking off her slippers, she rushed out the door towards her son.

"Jack!"

"Hey, Ma."

Charlotte practically tackled Jack like a linebacker, tears streaming down her face. "Oh son, it's so good to see you!"

"I was only gone two weeks," he laughed as he embraced her.

"Doesn't mean I can't be happy to have you here safe."

"I was safe, Ma. It was a simple assignment."

"Don't sass me, son. No military assignment is without risk."

"True, but I'm home safe, and guess what?"

"What?"

"My discharge was approved."

"Thank the Lord!" Charlotte hugged him again. "One dangerous job is enough my boy."

"I agree."

"Grandma, Papa, we're having a family day! Want to come apple picking with us?"

"What a sweet invitation, but we don't want to intrude," Charlotte stated gracefully.

"You heard your granddaughter, Ma, its family day. You're family."

"Alright then," she chuckled. "Dale what do you say?"

"I say let's go!"

….

They took two cars to the orchard. For Charlotte, this was a special treat. This was the same orchard she and Tom would take the boys to. It was also the orchard she would bring her students to when she taught. So many memories.

"You alright?" Dale reached over the center console to take her hand. "You're awfully quiet for someone who just got her wish in regards to her son," he teased.

"I'm very happy. Content even. I'm just thinking."

"About…"

"The past. I used to come here a lot."

"It's hard, huh? Watching your family grow and change without Tom around to see it?"

Charlotte felt embarrassed. Here she was with a wonderful man, who loved her and she was thinking about Tom. "Dale, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed the back of her hand. "Tom was a good man, I don't want him being forgotten. I just want to be a part of your now and future. If you're okay with it."

"You are and I am. I love you, Dale. You're too good for me."

"Nah, not even close, sweetheart."

Once at the orchard, Jack and Dale checked in and grabbed bags for them to put the apples in before they all walked out into the fields.

Mya had a blast climbing up to the highest branch she could reach. Elizabeth didn't share her little adventurer's excitement.

"Careful, sweetie. If you fall from there it's really going to hurt."

"I won't fall, Mommy. I got this!"

Even with Mya's confident assurance, Elizabeth was nervous. Jack walked over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek before he climbed up the tree with his daughter.

"I'll keep her safe, babe. It's good for her to explore."

"I guess. Watch her please?"

"No problem." He was right beside Mya now, just on a lower branch. Gathering her attention, Jack began to explain to her what to look for in a branch if she was going to climb it. She listened intently to her Daddy with the biggest smile across her cute little face.

Asher spent most of the time up on Dale's shoulders. He looked adorable up there, wearing Dale's beat up baseball cap with his ranch's logo embroidered on the front.

"Looking good there, handsome." Charlotte reached up and tapped the bill of the hat on Asher's head.

"I like Papa's hat."

"I have a bunch of these at the ranch. Hoodies too. We give them to the workers. I should set some aside for the family. What do you think, Char?"

"I bet they'd love that. What do you think, Jack?"

"I never turn down a free hat. Just ask Beth."

"That's true. His side of the closet is full of them," she answered with a laugh. "And I could use a new hoodie."

"Done! I'll gather them up and have them for the festival." Dale loved his new family. His heart was full. There was such excitement in his heart. Next weekend both families would come together. He just hoped it went well. He was so ready to make things with Charlotte more official.

Around lunchtime the family decided to take a break. There was a beautiful grassy area with a small wooden playground near the barn at the front for kids to play on and families to picnic. During the summer, local bands would play in the acorn-like stage off to the side.

Jack laid out a large picnic blanket there for them to eat lunch on. Elizabeth laid out all the fixings so everyone could make their sandwich. The kids wanted PB and J of course, with strawberry jelly, not grape. Elizabeth knew that, Jack knew that. Even Dale and Charlotte knew that but still, both kids insisted on reminding them. They also had a new preference. They wanted potato chips, but only with waves, aka, ripples. Thankfully, that was exactly what Elizabeth happened to bring.

"So, Jack," Dale began after lunch when the kids ran off to play. "Any big plans now that you're out?"

"Well, I'll be able to focus more on my detective assignments, which is good." Jack smiled loving at his wife. "And of course, my family. That's the best part. Who knows, maybe someday we'll add to it some."

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

"Sounds like a great idea," Dale smiled sweetly.

"Yes!" Charlotte piped in. "No such thing as too many grandkids. Keep 'em coming."

Once lunch was cleaned up, they headed back out to finish filling the bags they'd purchased. Jack noticed both kids were distracted picking apples with their grandparents. It was a perfect time to steal a moment away with his beautiful bride.

"Elizabeth, come here," he whispered as he took her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just over here." He led her through the trees and down the next row where no one was around. "Perfect, right here."

They sat under the branches of a full bloomed honeycrisp tree. Placing his hand under her chin, Jack tilted her face up towards him. "You look beautiful today."

"Jack, I have on one of your baseball caps, my hair in a ponytail, and an old button down blouse with jeans with a hole in the knee."

"Like I said, beautiful." Carefully, he removed the hat from her head then pressed his lips lightly against hers. "I love my life."

"Mine's pretty awesome too," she giggled, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss.

"Yuck!" A little voice exclaimed a few feet away.

They separated at lighting speed. "Ash, what's up?" Jack asked, moving towards the boy.

"Yuck. You smooch too much."

"We love each other sweetie," Elizabeth tried explaining. "This is what married people do."

"You two are very married then." The parents laughed at his silly antics.

"Sorry," Charlotte rushed over. "He got away from me."

"He's good at that," Elizabeth laughed.

A couple hours later, Jack and Elizabeth arrived back at their home with two sleeping kids in the back seat and a few bushels of apples in the trunk.

While Elizabeth unloaded the car, Jack took the kids one by one out and into the living room, laying them both on the couch and draping a fleece throw blanket over them.

"I can't wait to watch you two grow up," Jack whispered. "Just don't grow up too fast."

Elizabeth was spying from the hall. "It will go by faster than we'd like. That's why we need to savor every moment."

"I plan to." Jack stood and walked to Elizabeth, wrapping her up in his arms. "That was one of my greatest fears about deploying. I didn't want to miss this. There are a ton of self-sacrificing servicemen out there that have to give up the time with their families. I respect them more than I can say. I just didn't have it in me right now. This is so new. You've all gone through so much."

"That's in the past now. The kids and I are only focusing on the now, and the future. They have a wonderful father now. One who doesn't hesitate to show his love for us. Life is good, Jack. Great, even."

He had no words, instead he kissed her deeply, taking her breath away.

"You kissing again?" Asher's sleepy voice called over from the couch.

"Yes bud," Jack answered as Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's chest. "Better get used to it."


	53. Nothing's Better than Family

Nothing's Better than Family

Much to their parents relief, Mya and Asher were so tired from their big day of family fun that they went to bed easily. While Elizabeth finished up their bedtime routine, Jack sat downstairs calling his brothers and Rosie to let them all know the good news that he was home and would not have to leave his family again. Each time he revealed the news, it began to stick in just a little more. It was a good feeling.

With the kids snug in their beds with their favorite stuffies and books, Elizabeth came down stairs and joined Jack on the couch.

She'd changed into a pair of leggings and a loose fitting tee with a wide neck. Her hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders like an auburn waterfall. As soon as Jack noticed his wife, he became very distracted. She could take his breath away in anything. Or nothing, for that matter. The last thought made him blush slightly.

"Uh huh… uh huh…" he mumbled into the phone as Elizabeth sat beside him, draping her shapely legs over his lap. "Wait what?" he asked, focusing back on the call. "No no, that's not necessary… Yes, I'm serious. Why do you need to… Fine. See you then."

Elizabeth watched Jack roll his eyes as he hung up the phone. "Everything alright, babe?"

"Yeah. Should have called Lee's cell instead of the home phone. I know better," he laughed.

"Why is that? Scared of Rosie or something?" she giggled.

"Not scared, just overwhelmed by. When I told her the news and my getting out of the Guard being official she seemed to think that required her to throw a party for me."

"That sounds like Rosie," Elizabeth laughed. "When does she want to do that?"

"Sunday, apparently. Get this, she actually scolded me for not letting her know sooner."

"You just found out last night! What, were you supposed to call her right away?"

"I guess so!" Jack shook his head. "I better call Mom and my brothers and let them know about this shindig. Rosie wants them all in attendance."

"Who else is she inviting?"

"I have no idea. You should let your family know too though."

"Got it." Elizabeth grabbed her phone off the coffee table and began texting her family and Rosie to get details. "Done," she said a few minutes later. "Now what should we do?"

"I have some thoughts," Jack smirked. "All of which I think we could accomplish alone, in our bed."

Jack adjusted his position on the couch to lean in slightly over Elizabeth, taking her breath away with his kisses.

"I like the way you think, babe," she spoke breathlessly. "Let's go."

…..

Saturday after lunch, Jack and Elizabeth packed the kids and Rip in the car to go meet Tracy and the puppies. On the way, Elizabeth explained that this new addition, even though it was technically a birthday gift for Ash, was also a family dog and Rip's friend.

They pulled into a cute country residence near the end of a dirt road. A little white farmhouse with blue shutters and a wrap around porch with a large red barn next to it made for a picturesque setting. Standing outside the barn was a woman just a bit older than Jack with a full grown basset hound laying at her feet.

"Jack Thornton, that you?"

"Hey, Nancy! Thanks for meeting with us today."

"My pleasure! This must be the lovely family I've heard so much about."

"This is them!" Jack said proudly. "This is my wife Elizabeth and our kids Mya and Asher."

"Nice to meet you all!" She knelt down to the kids height. "You know, Ash, I think you look a lot like your daddy here."

"Really?" Asher looked up at Jack a little confused. "Cool!"

Nancy didn't know Jack much at all. Just that her husband served with him. She had no way of knowing that Asher and Mya weren't Jack's biological children.

Inside the barn, Nancy walked them down past the stalls of animals. There were 3 horses, 2 goats and in the last stall was the most adorable bunch of basset hound pups any of them had ever seen running around what looked like a very tired mama. She opened the stall door and invited everyone in.

"Are we getting all of them?" Asher asked with a squeal.

"Oh no, mister!" Elizabeth shook her head. "We are picking one. Only one."

"But then the others will be sad."

"Don't worry little man," Nancy spoke sweetly. "Each one of these little guys will get a loving home before you know it."

"You sure?"

"100%."

"Pinky swear?" Asher held up his pinky with a serious look on his face.

"Yes," Nancy laughed. "I pinky swear."

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered.

"No problem. I have kids too. They're a little older but I remember this stage all to well."

The three adults stood in the stall while the kids sat in the hay playing with the hyper puppies.

"I like this one," Mya said pointing to one of them. "She looks sweet and has a white diamond on her back."

"What about this boy?" Asher asked. "He's mostly black with a little brown and white here," he pointed to the dogs back. "I like him the best." That dog was busy pulling on the ear of the one Mya liked.

While the kids fought over which one of the rough housing basset hound pups they wanted, Rip sauntered over to the corner of the stall. There, the quietest one of the litter, a little girl named Georgie, was rolling around in the dirt. By the look of her white paws, she'd dug the hay away and maybe herself a cozy, cool hole to rest in.

As Rip got closer she stopped and hopped over to him, stretching her neck to lick his face. With his nose, he nudged the pup and the two began to play.

"Hey, Beth, look at Rip." Jack pointed.

"Well, I think he's decided who he wants!" she giggled.

"Kids, come check this out." Jack picked up Asher and led Mya over. The family knelt in front of the two dogs and watched.

"Aw, they're friends," Mya squealed.

"What's his name?" Asher asked Nancy.

"That's a girl, and her name is Georgie."

"A girl? Good grief!" Asher exclaimed.

"Yay! Rip picked a girl! That's what I wanted." Mya cheered.

"Okay, Rip." Asher patted his furry friend's head. "You want a sister, that's okay. But mom and dad better get me a brother soon! Our family already has too many girls."

"Working on it, bud," Jack whispered with a grin.

…..

That night as they prepared the kids for bed, Asher sat on Jack's lap and listened as Jack read him the "How to Train Your Dragon" chapter book. The story seemed to intrigue the young boy, as he stayed uncharacteristically still and quiet.

When the chapter was over, Jack tucked Asher in under the blanket with his Chase puppy stuffed animal and kissed his head.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" he spoke sleepily.

"Of course, bud. What's on your mind?"

"I just don't get it. If Georgie is supposed to be my dog, why is she sleeping in a cage downstairs? Can't she stay up here with me and Rip?"

"Not till she's more trained. If we let her roam at night, we could wake up and find out she ate your toys, or the furniture or went to the bathroom everywhere."

"Like on my bed."

"Yup." Jack tried to stop his grin as Asher made a disgusted face.

"Gross. Cage is good."

Jack checked on Mya and then went to his room. Elizabeth was feeling tired from their day and all the excitement that had been happening recently. They decided to watch a movie in bed that evening and to relax.

Entering their room, Jack took off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Walking to the master bath doorway, he stopped. Elizabeth was standing in front of the mirror, trying to tame her curls back and removing her make-up. All she wore was a light silky nighty. He couldn't help but think about what a lucky guy he was.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?" she asked when she noticed him watching her.

"Not much. Just thinking about how my wife's going to look when she's pregnant," he said with a mischievous grin.

"I can answer that for you with one word. Fat."

"Oh, come on now, be serious." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder softly.

"I am! To tell you the truth, I'll look pretty good for the first 5 months or so. But then after that it's hippo city."

"Well then, I'm sure you'll make a very beautiful hippo."

She smacked his cheek lightly. "I hope I'm still beautiful to you."

"I have no doubt." He pulled her down onto the bed and into his arms. "So, what shall we watch?"

"You choose," she said snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Alright, Avengers Infinity War it is!"

"Oh!" Elizabeth reached up and grabbed the remote. "Nevermind, I'll pick."

"No fair!" Jack laughed as he began tickling her midsection. "You said I could pick!"

"That's when I thought you'd pick something good!"

He continued tickling her as she laughed loudly until there was a knock on their door.

"Come in! Help me!" she cried out through her laughter.

The door opened and Mya and Asher stood there. Mya had her hands on her hips and her beautiful brown eyes fixed in a glare.

"Wow…" Jack whispered. "She looks so much like you right now."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What's up guys?"

"Mommy, Daddy, we are trying to sleep!"

"I'm sorry, kids. Mommy wasn't playing fair."

"Oh," Asher laughed. "When I don't play fair I have to go to timeout."

"That's true, sweetie, but it's different when you're an adult."

"Should I still get the timeout chair?" he asked.

"I think we'll be fine without it." Jack smiled. "Go back to bed. I promise we'll be good."

"Okay. You be good, Mama!" Asher warned, shaking his little finger at her.

"I will try. Love you, kids."

"Love you! Goodnight!" they said together before closing the door behind them.

Elizabeth reached for the remote that was laying on the bed.

"No take backs, babe." Jack snatched it. "Avengers."

….

Sunday afternoon came with sunshine and unusually warm fall weather. Perfect for a backyard party. Both sides of the family, as well as Clara's family, the Shepherds, Cantrells and a few others from church gathered in the Coulter's back yard to celebrate Jack and his family.

Jack and Lee stood over the grill on the back deck catching up on life as the guests enjoyed the party Rosie had painstakingly set up. There was badminton, corn hole, bubbles for kids, and many other outdoor toys for the kids.

"Rosie sure knows how to throw a party," Jack said taking a sip of his beer.

"That she does, my friend, that she does." Lee laughed. "I know she kind of sprung this on you but we're all just so excited for you guys. You had us worried for a bit."

"Tell me about it. It's funny though. The guard was a huge part of my life. Now that chapter's closed."

"You having second thoughts?"

Jack looked over at Mya. She was sitting up in a little tree house playing tea party with Corrine Coulter, the spitting image of Rosie. Asher was down on the ground, crawling around like a puppy while Miles, basically a little version of Lee pretend to train him. Jack's beautiful wife, was standing in the yard smiling and laughing with Rosie in the very same spot Jack saw her in the flesh for the very first time after his long deployment.

"Never. Family's everything, and I'm certain I have one of the best."

"I would agree." Lee smiled. "You know, when you first came back and we all figured out it was Elizabeth you'd been writing all that time, I told you to be careful. Thanks. You've been everything I could have ever wanted for my friend. I'm glad it all turned out like this."

"Me too, Lee." Jack looked back out at the kids. "You haven't heard anything from you-know-who, have you?"

"Charlie? Nope. I don't expect to either. Not after him giving up his rights and all that. I'd say you're free and clear."

After all the burgers and hotdogs had been eaten and the sun was setting, all the guests who were left gathered around the fire pit for dessert. Rosie had put together what she called a "s'mores bar." There were the usual chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers, but also reeses, brownies and cookies so everyone could make their own creation.

Jack held Mya in his lap as she made hers. Asher sat with Dale next to them.

"This remind you of something?" Elizabeth asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

Jack looked around. "The night before our wedding?" She nodded. "That was a good night."

"It was. Not as good as the one after it though."

Jack laughed. "That is very true."

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Tom stood from his seat next to Julie. "Before we all have to say goodnight in a bit, I want to say a few words."

As Tom made eye contact with Jack, his eyes began to water.

"Jesse and I made bets over who we thought should speak tonight. Surprise, surprise we each volunteered the other." The group laughed. "Anyway, I'm gonna try and make this short so I don't lose it here. I know its safe to speak for both Jesse and I that our big brother here has been our role model for many years. When our father died, he, along with our Mom, was our rock."

He turned to face Jack again.

"Thing is, Jack, over the past few years, we've said goodbye a lot. With every deployment, both Jesse and I would watch you walk away and think, "will we ever see our big brother again?" By God's grace, you always came home. Now it's not just us though. You have a wonderful wife and kids. You've served your country with honor and dignity, and I know you'll continue to do so as a detective. Needless to say, I'm relieved not to have to say goodbye again to you, big brother."

The group clapped in agreement.

"Anyway, to Jack, Elizabeth and your family. May God bless you as you move forward together."

"To the Thornton's!" the family and friends cheered.

When it was time to go home, Dale and Charlotte followed behind Jack and Elizabeth out to the car.

"That was some get-together," Dale smiled as he held a sleeping Asher in his arms.

"It was." Jack looked back at his mother's boyfriend. "You know Dale, this grandpa thing looks pretty good on you," Jack grinned.

"I gotta admit, I kind of love it." He kissed Asher's head. "Say, Jack, what if Char and I take the kids for a couple nights this week. Elizabeth mentioned they had a couple days off of school?"

"They do but are you sure? You've got the big Harvest Fest to get ready for."

"I can manage. The kids will have a blast on the farm and you two can have some time alone. You are technically still newlyweds." He winked.

"Dale's right, you two. Maybe you can take that trip up to the family cabin you wanted before you went off on your last training assignment."

Jack smiled over at his wife, "What do you think, babe?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

….

Julie looked out the passenger side window of Tom's car as they drove down the busy highway back into the city. Ever since she watched Tom fill in for Jack on their niece's soccer team, her mind danced around ideas of the two of them being a family with children of their own. Tonight as she watched Tom play with Mya, Asher and even Viola's kids, that feeling was running even deeper.

As exciting as that was, those thoughts also came with some big questions. For example, when would Tom propose? Did he even know he could now without her running for the hills? If they got married, was his place close to her work? What about kids? Did he want any? She did. Maybe she'd cut back on her hours at work, or even do the stay at home thing for a while. She'd probably have to trade in her cute little sports car for one with a better safety rating. That was doable.

"I've been thinking, Jules, what room should we work on next?"

"Huh?" She was so lost in her tornado of questions that she hadn't heard him at first.

"At the condo. The living room looks great and so does the kitchen and dining area."

"Yeah, its does. Maybe the office next?"

"Sure, or one of the bedrooms?"

"Sure." She looked back out the window just as they passed a billboard for a bridal shop chain. There was a woman in an elegant lacy white dress with a bouquet of white and blue flowers. Next to her was a handsome groom smiling down at her as if she was his world. It didn't take much for Julie to be able to picture Tom gazing at her in that way.

"You okay, babe?" It wasn't like her to be so quiet.

"I think I want to get married."

Tom slammed on the brakes, making the car behind him honk like mad.

"Sorry!" he called out the window. "Now what was that again?"

"I want to get married someday. To you."

"Oh… cool."

That wasn't exactly the response she had expected. Had he changed his mind? "That's all you have to say? Cool? Do you feel like that towards me at all?"

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Alright then…"She sighed, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

Tom pulled over into a well-lit parking lot and stopped the car. He got out and walked over to Julie's side, opening the door.

"Okay, this is not turning out right, is it?"

"No. Though I'm not sure what I expected. It just sort of came out."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Tom kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you, Jules. With my whole heart. I'm sorry I didn't give you the reaction you deserved. I was just surprised. You've been telling me at every turn that you want to take our time. I think I made myself believe… I don't know."

"That I'd never get there? To the place where you are?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm not saying we should get married tomorrow, but I want you to you know that I do really love you. I want my future to have you in it."

"Now that is something we can agree on." He leaned in kissing her sweetly. "Come on, lets get you home."

"Or maybe we could go grab a coffee or something. I'm not ready to say goodnight yet." She took his hand as he climbed back in the car.

"I have a better idea. What do you say to a movie, some popcorn and a nice warm blanket on my couch."

"I say you have yourself a deal."

….

Jesse turned on the entry-way light as he and Clara entered their modest home. Helping her with her coat, he hung both hers and his up in the closet.

"Are you working early at the bakery tomorrow with your mom?" he asked.

"No, I'm taking tomorrow off. In fact, I might begin taking less of the early hours for a while."

"I don't blame you. You getting up at 4 AM has been brutal."

"Yeah. I'm going to make some tea," she said. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jesse stretched his arms up over his head and yawned, then looked around the still, quiet home. "I've been thinking, maybe we should get a dog or something. You know, liven up the place a bit."

"Did you hear Elizabeth tonight?" Clara laughed from the kitchen as Jesse entered, hopping himself up on the countertop. "She said Georgie is teething and eating everything. Socks, books, the couch."

"True." He thought for a moment. "We could get an older one. Less training."

"That's a thought. Or…."

"Don't say cat, it's so not the same."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was thinking more like…. a baby."

"A what now?" Jesse's eyes grew wide. "Are we talking hypothetically here or are you saying one has already taken up residence in your… midsection region there?"

"Jesse Flynn Thornton," she laughed. "Yes! A baby, your baby, has taken up residence in my "midsection region". Or more commonly called, my uterus."

Jesse leapt off the counter and spun Clara around in his arms. "Oh baby! This is…. Awesome!"

"So you're happy?"

"The happiest! We weren't even trying yet!"

"I know, but it happened."

"This is so cool! Me, a dad! We have to tell everyone."

"Hold it, mister, slow down."

"Why?"

"It's still early. I think we should wait until the second trimester just in case ..."

"In case what?"

"In case… something bad happens." His gaze dropped to the floor. "Sorry, sweetie."

Jesse wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, its okay. I understand. We'll do whatever you're comfortable with. I do think we should consider telling our moms and your step-dad. They can be praying for the three of us."

"Three of us. I love the sound of that."

"Me too. So, my mom or yours first?"


	54. Bright Futures

Bright Futures

Monday evening after work, Clara and Jesse walked into her parents' house with a fun plan on how to spill their little secret.

"This is exciting," Clara said, squeezing Jesse's hand. "I can't wait to see their reaction. Anyone home?" she called into the house.

"In the kitchen!" her mom, Abigail, yelled back.

"Hi, Mom. That smells great. What are we having?" she asked as they entered the room.

"Chicken Tetrazzini."

"Mmm. We brought apple cobbler for dessert."

"Great, thanks, sweetie."

Becky walked in the room. "Hey, sis."

"Hey, Becks. How are you?"

"Great. Oooh, apple cobbler. I say we have dessert first."

"I agree," Cody said as he wandered in the room too.

"Patience, guys. Dessert will be eaten at normal time."

"You're no fun, Mom."

"I know. I'm good with that."

"Clara, can you get your Dad from his office? Let him know dinner is ready."

"Will do."

Clara knocked on the office door. "Dad?"

"Clara, it's good to see you, sweetheart."

"You too. Mom says it's time to eat."

He stood up and gave her a hug. "These family dinners are great. To have everyone under the same roof."

Clara smiled. Wait until they had grandbabies here too. It took everything she had not to tell them the surprise during dinner. Finally when they had the warmed apple cobbler and vanilla ice cream in front of them, Clara pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to Abigail.

"What's this?"

"Something for you and Dad."

"Oh, it's not our Anniversary or anything."

"Just because."

Jesse squeezed her hand and they both watched as Abigail pulled the onsie out of the bag. Then she and Bill smiled as they read, "We don't know if it's a He or She. All we know is you're grandparents to be!"

"This is amazing! Clara Rose! A baby?" Abigail said, standing and hugging her.

"Yes. Are you guys happy?"

"Of course!" Bill's smile stretched from ear to ear as Becky squealed at how adorable the baby would be and Cody kept eating his cobbler. "I can imagine the next best thing to being a parent, is being a grandparent. I can't wait."

The evening went on and Clara revealed she was due in late May, early June and they promised to get extra copies of the ultrasound too.

….

Things had been back to business as usual in the Thornton household that Monday. Elizabeth and the kids returned to school and Jack returned to work.

Jack was grateful that even though he had just been gone for two weeks, Bill had granted him two days off to take Elizabeth away to the cabin and with Charlotte and Dale watching the kids, there was nothing holding them back from a weekend alone together.

In the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping, Asher quietly walked down the stairs to go see his puppy. He figured Georgie must be lonely without anyone else so his plan was to take her upstairs to his room.

He squatted down in front of the cage and opened the door. "Hi, Georgie. Are you lonely?" The pup licked his hand and face, making him giggle. "Now, if you promise to be good and not eat my toys, you can sleep with me. Deal?"

He stood up and the pup followed him to the stairs and slowly climbed up and up until they had reached the top. "Good, Georgie."

He lifted her up onto his bed and lifted the covers. "Now remember no eating my toys!" he reminded her as he laid back down.

About an hour later though, he woke up. "Uh oh." He felt his sheets and they were wet. "Did you go potty, Georgie? Gross!" He put the dog on the floor, moved his blankets and pulled them off the bed and then pulled his sheets off. Then, he wandered into his parent's room.

"Mommy?" he whispered as he got close to the bed. "Mommy! Wake up."

"Ash? What's wrong?"

"My bed is wet."

"Did you have an accident?"

"No."

"Why is it wet then?"

"The doggie did it."

"What dog? Rip?"

"No! Georgie."

"Why was Georgie in your bed?"

"Dunno," he said with a shrug.

Elizabeth sighed. She grabbed her robe and climbed out of bed, following Asher out into the hall. "Now tell me the truth, did you go and get Georgie?"

"Yeah. She was lonely! Mama, she's just a baby. She needs me!"

"Sweetie, she's a baby, yes, but not like a human baby. She has accidents still and it's not like she wears a diaper. That's why she needs to sleep in her own bed."

"Can her bed be in my room? So she won't be lonely?"

"We can talk to Daddy about it in the morning. Let's get some clean sheets for your bed, alright?"

"Yeah." He sniffed his PJs. "And new jammies too please."

The whole process took nearly 20 minutes but finally Elizabeth climbed back into bed, curling up behind Jack's warm body.

"Where'd you go?" he whispered.

"Georgie peed in Asher's bed."

"How?" Jack rolled over to face her. "She's in her cage."

"Long story. Go back to sleep." She kissed his lips and rolled over. Too tired to do anything else, Jack wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her neck tenderly before they both drifted off to sleep.

….

Wednesday afternoon, Elizabeth sat in her desk chair listening to the last few book report presentations before the long weekend. Emily was up at the moment, giving her presentation on the book, The Hobbit. When the young girl had first suggested that book for her report, Elizabeth was concerned it would be above Emily's level. She was wrong. Emily had done a wonderful job.

"Thank you, Emily. All of you did a fantastic job on these reports. I know you all are wondering what big assignment I have up my sleeve for this long weekend."

A wave a groans filled the classroom.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I'm happy to say your big project is…" They waited with bated breath. "Complete one journal entry each day, that's all."

The bell rang as the 5th graders cheered as the rose from there tables and gathered their things.

"Go enjoy your weekend!"

As the last of her students scurried out the door, Jack, looking handsome in his dark wash jeans, grey tee and leather jacket slid in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled coyly. "Good afternoon to you too, detective. How can I help you?"

"I have a lead that a beautiful teacher is sneaking away for the weekend with her husband. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Hmm, not sure. Her husband…is he tall, dark haired, a smile with the deepest, sexiest dimples a woman could imagine?"

"Ah, so you know him?" he teased.

"I may have seen him around." She bit her bottom lip as she giggled. Placing her grading book in her bag, she walked over towards him. Grabbing his jacket, she pulled him in for a kiss. "I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too." Jack kissed her this time, taking her breath away.

"Eh hem," a male voice from the doorway rang out into the nearly empty room. It was Brandon Morette. Elizabeth's co-worker who had been away at Oxford the year before. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your, ah, moment there."

"That's alright," Elizabeth stepped away from JAck and smoothed her hair back into place. "What's up, Brandon?

Jack's eyes studied the well dressed man. He'd almost forgotten about him all together in the past few weeks. Now looking at him, he saw the same, almost intense interest and admiration towards Elizabwth in Brandon's eyes that set him on edge before.

"I was just coming to see if you'd thought at all about the conference in a few weeks. I heard you were asked to go as well."

"What conference?" Jack asked.

"There's a big teaching and childhood development conference every year in NY City. The school has been trying to get me to go for years to speak and also learn. It's nothing though."

"Nothing?" Brandon interjected. "Beth, you do this conference, you could have teaching contacts all over the country. Not to mention what they're asking will look real good on your resume if you want to progress to principal one day. Which, you'd be amazing at."

"I like my job just as it is, you know that. I don't have any aspirations to go further than this."

"Alright, just promise you'll think about it? They want an answer next week."

"I will."

"Jack," Brandon extended his hand. "Good to see you."

"You too."

Elizabeth gathered the rest of her things and took the hand Jack offered as they walked out to his car. After dropping off her things in the trunk, the couple walked towards the elementary school to pick up Mya. Asher, being a half day pre schooler, was already at Viola's.

"So this conference," Jack began. "Sounds pretty neat. Why haven't you gone before?"

"It's simple really, it wasn't worth leaving my kids for 3 or 4 days over. As a single mom, I had to think about it like that, you know?"

"Understood. You've always put them first. That's one of the things I love about you." He leaned over to kiss her temple was they walked. "Did you ever wish you could have gone?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Sometimes, I guess. But you know me. I'm content with my life."

"I love that about you, too. However, you aren't a single mom anymore. If this is something you want to do, even though I don't relish the idea of you and Brandon off together for a weekend…"

"Jack…" she warned playfully. "No need to be jealous."

"Still, if you wanted to go, I'll take care of our kids. I can do it. You deserve to be able to do the things you want to do."

Stopping just outside the elementary school door, Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'll think about it. Right now all I want to do is get to that cabin on the lake and enjoy a few uninterrupted days with you. I just need to finish packing when we get home."

"Meh, what's to pack?" he teased.

"Oh, I don't know, clothes maybe?"

"Hmmm, I don't think we'll need clothes."

"Jack Thornton!" she swatted his arm. "The things you say!"

"Oh, now come on! We're trying for a baby right? I know I'm new at this but I didn't think clothing was a necessary element of the process."

"I can think of a few items you wouldn't mind me packing. Even if they're only on for a moment or so."

"Good point." He shot her a wink as he held open the door for her.

….

Once back at the house, Elizabeth put a few more items in her suitcase before zipping it up. Charlotte and Dale would be there soon and the plan was for them all to go out to dinner at Abigail's before she and Jack headed to the cabin.

"No! Bad doggie!" Asher yelled from down the hall. Next thing Elizabeth knew, their new basset puppy was sprinting into the master bedroom with Asher's favorite stuffie in her mouth.

"Oh no, little one." Elizabeth sat on the ground with the pup. "This is a big no no."

Asher scurried in. "I think we got a bad puppy. She eats everything!"

"She's a puppy, Ash, and teething. We need to teach her right and wrong."

"They don't just know that stuff?"

"Do you?" she giggled.

"Yes!"

"Okay, first of all, no you don't. Mommy and Daddy are teaching you those things. Just like you, Mya, Daddy and I will teach Georgie."

"That sounds like work."

"Trust me, it is." She handed him his toy. "Are your things packed?"

"Yup! Daddy helped."

"Good. You go downstairs and take Georgie girl with you."

"Yes, Mama."

Jack passed the boy in the hall, picked him up and placed him over his shoulder.

"This troublesome guy bothering you, ma'am?"

"Daddy! Put me down!" He giggled. "I'm no guy. I'm your son!"

"Ash! It's you!" Jack faked surprise as he placed the boy on the carpet floor. "But why does your shirt say "Captain Trouble?"

"Cause Auntie Julie is funny."

"I see." Jack laughed. "Grandma and Pop are downstairs, why don't you go say hi."

"Okay!" With that Asher thundered down the hall and stairs with the little dog trailing behind him.

"Ready, love?"

"More than ready. Did you pack your guitar?"

"I didn't, but I can."

"Would you?" she smiled coyly.

"Your wish is my command, my dear," Jack said with a bow. Elizabeth laughed. He was certainly in a playful mood tonight.

After an early dinner at the cafe, Jack loaded the kids and dogs in his mom's car.

"You all be good okay?" Elizabeth said, kissing the tops of her children's heads.

"We will!" they said together.

Jack and Elizabeth waved as Dale and Charlotte drove off with the kids. A part of Elizabeth missed them already. Even so, she excited for what the next few days held for her and Jack.

"You ready to go?"Jack asked. "It's a couple hours drive up to the cabin."

"Yes, lets go."

With two to-go cups of coffee, they climbed into their SUV and hit the road. Most of the drive was beautiful as they watched the sun setting over the mountains along the windy country roads.

Their hands rested together on the center console, fingers woven together as one. It made Elizabeth smile. The feel of Jack's strong hand around hers had always filled her with love and comfort. It was something she felt would never change with them.

With the moon fully lit in the night's sky, Jack pulled onto a narrow dirt road with an old carved wooden sign nailed to a tree.

"Thornton Lane?" Elizabeth smiled as she read the sign. "How long has this place been in the family?"

"Many years. My great-grandfather built the first cabin here as a wedding gift for my great-grandma."

"Aw, that so sweet."

"Yeah. It was pretty cool, I've seen it in old pictures."

"Wait, only in pictures?"

"Yeah… that burned down when my grand-dad was a teenager. Something to do with him and his brothers. Dad would never tell us what it was though. I think he was afraid Jess, Tom and I would try it." They laughed. "Anyway, it wasn't all destroyed, so my grand-dad and his brothers rebuilt it with great-granddad's help."

"Oh! Now I really can't wait to see this place!"

"Well, here we are." Jack pulled up in front of an adorable rustic cabin. There was a string of lights around some of the trees near the lake. Solar powered according to Jack. Also facing the lake was a large screened in porch. "Ready to check it out?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth hurried out of the car and rushed towards the cabin. "Jack, this place is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She cocked her head at him. "Silly man."

"Truthful man." Elizabeth let out a squeal as Jack came up behind her and lifted her in his arms with a little spin. "Remember on our honeymoon how I carried you inside?"

"I do, yes," she giggled.

Jack unlocked the door with Elizabeth still in his arms and carried her inside.

"This brings back a few memories," she blushed.

"Yes it does. Though back then when I carried you into the cabin on our wedding night, I had no idea yet just how amazing it would be to be together."

"And now?" she bit her bottom lip as she anticipated his answer.

"Now I know I can't get enough of you. Every time is an amazing gift. I love you, Elizabeth Thornton. Forever."

"I love you, Jarrick Thornton. Forever."

It had been a while since she referred to him by his full name. She'd done before in all their many letters when they first meet and a little after. He loved it. Remembering their sweet beginnings made him even more appreciative of the life they had together now.

Standing in the middle of the entryway still cradling his wife, Jack asked just above a whisper, "Do you want a tour now or…"

"Maybe later." She whispered. "Right now I have something else on my mind."

Jack placed her safely on the floor. "If it's the same things I'm thinking of, you won't be needing this.

With smooth gently movements, Jack slipped Elizabeth's blue sweater over her head, dropping it on the floor. His lips met with the warm tender skin just below her ear, leaving a trail of delicate kisses all the way to her now bare shoulder. "Or this." He repeated the same action, this time with the thin white tank top that had been underneath. "Am I on the right track?"

Elizaeth responded with a fiery kiss. "Yes, but there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"You're overdressed."

"Hmm," he grinned. "Isn't that your job?"

With a seductive smirk, Elizabeth slid her fingers under Jacks shirt, slowly lifting it up over his head. Jack groaned with pleasure as he then kissed in neck, nibbling at him ever so softly while her warm, delicate fingers danced around the waistband of his jeans.

"Come here," he whispered lovingly as he lifted her up in his arms again. This time her arms and legs wrapped around his torso as he carried her off.

….

Charlotte quietly came down the stairs of her home after tucking her grandkids in for the night. Her eyes followed the many framed pictures as she went. So many memories. She paused briefly at the one of her three boys in their teens. Pride filled her heart. They'd all grown to be such wonderful men. Just like their father.

"You alright Char?" Dale softly called up from the base of the stairs. Noticing she seemed to be on a trip down memory lane, he stepped back. "Oh, sorry. Don't mean to intrude."

"You're fine, dear."

She continued down the stairs. Life had certainly changed over the years. She felt blessed though. Yes, tragedy had hit her family hard, but there was hope there now, hope and new life. Even new love.

"Parenting is for the young," she groaned with a smile as she sat next to Dale on the sofa

"Or young at heart," Dale teased, taking her hand.

"Perhaps. But, good Lord, my back hurts." She moved her legs over across his lap. "Do you have to head back out to the farm soon or do you want to stay a bit?"

"I have some time," he smiled. "I want to stay here with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled as she laid head back against the couch. "You nervous or excited about the weekend?"

"Me?" She nodded. "Mostly, excited! It should be great. My kids, your kids all together."

"That will be nice." Charlotte smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Something about all that just feels right, don't you think?"

"Hhmm." Her eyes were still closed. "Very right."

"Good." Dale gazed lovingly at the woman next to him. "Maybe right enough to make permanent?"

That got her to open her eyes. "I assume we're now talking about more than just the festival?"

"You'd assume right. I'm talking about you and me. Together for the rest of our lives."

"Wow. Dale, are you proposing right now?"

"Sort of… yes… no."

Charlotte laughed. "Alright, well whatever it is you're doing, my love, you're horrible at it. What's going on?"

"I want to ask your sons officially, and talk to my kids, of course, but I'm ready. We live our separate lives together well, but I want us to be together. One home, one life. What do you think?"

"I think yes! Whenever you ask, that will be my answer. Heck, my grandkids already call you "Papa." They laughed together.

"That's true. And Jesse was so kind in how he talked about his child that's on the way."

The night before, Jesse and Clara met Dale and Charlotte for dinner at a restaurant halfway between their homes. When Dale stood and hugged Jesse over the news, Jesse smiled and said, "You up for this, Grandpa?" Dale's heart overflowed at that. Charlotte's boys had really accepted him into their tribe. It was a true gift.

"This weekend I'll talk to your sons and my kids. Before you know it Charlotte, I'll be down on one knee."

"Just don't get stuck down there," she sassed. "We aren't as young as we used to be."

"Such sass!" Dale laughed, stealing one of her coined phrases. "Will you be like this when we're married?"

"No. I'll be much, much worse. Trust me."

….

Later that evening at the cabin, wrapped up in only a thin blanket and each other, Jack and Elizabeth stayed by the fireplace making s'mores.

"I have to say," Elizabeth begin with a giggle. "I've made s'mores many times in my life. But never like this."

"Yeah, I can't say I've ever done this either but I'm happy to be sharing it with you."

"Do you think we could bring the kids out here with us sometime?"

"Of course! This is the Thornton cabin, and they are Thornton's. Tom, Jesse and I used to sleep in the loft while Mom and Dad took the room down here. We fished and swam and kayaked all day. It was great."

"And the dogs?" she teased.

"Yes, they can come too." Jack laughed. "We might be a little crazy. Here we are, two kids, two dogs and we're trying for a baby."

"What do you think I was trying to tell you when you brought up the idea of getting a puppy?" She sassed playfully, taking a bit of the melted chocolate from her s'more and with her finger dabbing it on Jack's nose.

"I suppose now would be a good time to maybe say you were right?"

"Oh, you can say that any time," she laughed. "Chances are I am."

When their snack was done, Jack got their stuff from the car and then got the fire set for the night while Elizabeth cleaned up a little bit.

Coming back in from the kitchen, Elizabeth noticed their suitcase on the couch. She removed the blanket from around her waist, found her deep shaded purple nightie, and slipped it over her head.

Jack turned around from tending to the fire. "You didn't have to do that," he grinned. "You looked pretty good with just that blanket around you."

"Maybe, but you're mostly dressed again and I figured its about time you gave me that tour."

"But that's because I had to go back outside, that can be easily fixed." He pulled his tee shirt back up over his head. "See?"

"Still, I think I'm more comfortable walking about the house like this than… without."

"Fair enough." He took her hand and began leading her around the cabin. "It's small here, but the open floor plan does a lot to make it seem bigger. Bathroom is off the kitchen there, there's a master bed here as you discovered already," they laughed. "And up this staircase is the loft. There's one set of bunk beds and a twin futon up there."

"What did you do when you had more people here than beds?"

"Well, the couch pulls out and a lot of times we'd pitch tents up in the yard if the cousins were here too. It was fun." He took her over to the wall just off the kitchen. "This is my favorite place."

The wall was covered in framed pictures of the Thornton family all the way back to the first time Jack's great-grandfather brought his wife to the land where the cabin now stood. There were pictures of Jack, Tom and Jesse as boys. Elizabeth noticed Jack staring intently at one picture in particular. As she walked closer. It was Tom and Charlotte when they were young. Tom stood behind his wife, his arms resting on her belly. She looked to be about 6 or 7 months pregnant.

"That's when she was expecting me."

"She looks so beautiful. They both look so happy." Jack nodded. "You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. More now than I expected too. I just wish he could see the person I've become. To meet you and the kids."

"I bet he's watching from above, smiling down at you."

"I hope so." He kissed her temple. "Did you see this one? Mom put it up last time she was here." Jack pointed to a framed picture of Jack, Elizabeth and the kids.

"I love that! It's from our wedding reception."

"Yup. One of the first pictures where we were all officially Thornton's."

"Hopefully we'll be adding a new picture next year of another new Thornton."

"About that," Jack smirked. "Shall we finish this tour in the bedroom?"

"Hmmm," she tapped her fingers to her lips. "If you can catch me first!" She ran off in the direction of the bedroom in a fit of giggles, Jack running quickly after.


End file.
